A travers le temps
by Lynaka
Summary: Moi qui a toujours été différente des autres…moi qui a toujours connu la crainte et la solitude… Je voulais tellement changer le destin…et depuis que je t'ai rencontré, dans ce monde qui n'est pas le mien, ma vie a changé…tu m'as changé…à travers le temps j'ai découvert un sentiment que j'avais tenté d'oublier…il y a fort lontemps…
1. Chapter 1 Fuite

_**Titre: A travers le temps…**_

_Bonjour à tous ! C'est la première Fanfic que je décide de publier alors ne soyez pas trop sévère avec moi __Merci d'avance ! Mon histoire reprend au milieu de l'histoire d'Inuyasha à peu près vers les épisodes 80 et le personnage mit en avant sera bien sûr Sesshomaru ainsi qu'un nouveau personnage de ma création ( Je ne vous en raconte pas plus ) J'espère que vous aimerez en tout cas. _

_Laissez-moi des commentaires please ! Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 1 : Fuite

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle courait mais une chose était sur elle avait semé ses poursuivants depuis un moment, ne voulant prendre aucun risque elle maintenait l'allure évitant les passants et soulevant les feuilles sur son passage.

L'été touchait à sa fin pour laisser place à un automne frais et venteux qui annoncerait certainement un hiver glacial et vigoureux mais peu lui importait elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne serait plus là pour assister à ce changement climatique. Le Japon aurait pu être un pays agréable pour y vivre, avait-elle pensé, si les circonstances avaient été différentes malheureusement la vie ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre cadeau où qu'elle aille mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas pour autant car elle connaissait très bien sa condition.

Cependant cette fois-ci, depuis son arrivée au Japon il y a quelques mois tout était différent, l'oppression était devenue soudainement très forte autour d'elle, les tensions de plus en plus menaçantes chaque jour, l'ombre de la mort planait au dessus d'elle depuis un moment et s'accentuait un peu plus tous les jours. Dès lors elle prit sa décision. Une décision qu'elle pensait à ne jamais devoir regretter…

Fuir…Il fallait fuir le plus loin possible dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait la retrouver ni choisir à sa place et encore moins décider de son destin.

Etait-ce le bon choix, oui, elle en était certaine quand bien même son attitude pouvait paraître lâche en premier lieu, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire du mal à quelqu'un dans le but de protéger sa vie.

La mort avait déjà occupé une place beaucoup trop importante depuis son enfance pour pouvoir ce résoudre à un tel acte.

Non, son choix de fuir résultait d'une décision mûrement réfléchie car depuis un mois elle avait eu vent de certaines rumeurs à propos d'un monde inconnu de tous…de tous non… une famille connaissait son existence et une seule personne pouvait y accéder. Il s'agissait de la famille Higurashi, là où une certaine Kagome y résidait. Elle seule avait accès à ce monde qui la plongeait en.….. Quelle époque déjà ? Elle l'ignorait mais peu importe sa course la dirigeait résolument vers le temple familial.

Elle monta les marches à toute vitesse avant de s'arrêter, pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Elle examina furtivement les lieux qui lui semblaient étrangement calme, Kagome était-elle là ? Elle l'espérait car elle ne devait pas trop s'attarder aux risques de se faire repérer par ses poursuivants.

« Oh là que fais tu ici jeune fille ? », demanda une femme qui manifestement l'avait rejoint par le même escalier qu'elle, des sachets à la main.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Ou tu es peut être perdue ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici, quel est ton nom ? »

Ses questions la tirèrent de sa rêverie, elle était tellement concentrée sur la présence des traqueurs qu'elle n'avait même pas senti cette femme arriver derrière elle. Finalement elle relâcha son degré de vigilance et se retourna complètement vers son interlocutrice.

« Kisaki, madame, mon nom est Akayuki Kisaki », répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

« C'est un très joli nom ma foi et que cherches tu ici Kisaki-chan ? »

« Est-ce que Kagome-sama habite bien ici ? », demanda t-elle en tournant la tête vers le temple.

« Kagome-sama ? Inutile d'être aussi formelle avec ma fille » lui dit elle avec un sourire moqueur en poursuivant « tu connais donc ma fille, désolée mais elle n'est pas…euh je veux dire qu'elle est malade en ce moment et ne peut pas encore quitter sa chambre »

« Je vois… », répondit calmement Kisaki

« … Tu es lycéenne d'après ce que je vois », dit elle en examinant son uniforme couleur kaki orné d'un ruban blanc à la poitrine.

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa propre tenue pour s'examiner elle-même. En effet elle était lycéenne mais n'ayant que trop peu fréquentée les écoles publiques, elle se faisait plus attention à quel type d'uniforme elle portait.

« Oui c'est possible », se contenta t-elle de répondre sous les regards interrogateurs de la femme en face d'elle.

« Il te va très bien », déclara t-elle en lui souriant « moi aussi j'aimerai voir ma fille dans son uniforme de lycéenne bientôt »

C'était son premier compliment depuis longtemps, elle regarda la femme de nouveau en lui adressant un « Arigato » chaleureusement mais elle se reprit très vite se rappelant le but de sa visite. Elle reprit un air plus sérieux et s'approcha de la mère de Kagome.

« Madame, je préfère vous dire la vérité tout de suite car le temps me manque j'en ai peur. Je sais que votre fille n'est pas malade et qu'elle n'est pas dans sa chambre mais… », elle hésita un instant,

« …. mais dans une autre époque et je cherche le moyen d'y accéder. Madame pouvez-vous m'aider, je vous en prie », déclara t-elle en s'inclinant.

« Eh ?... », s'étonna la mère de Kagome ne sachant quoi lui répondre.

« Onegai ! » supplia Kisaki en relevant la tête. La femme en face d'elle mit quelques instants à réfléchir avant de lui répondre « C'est entendu Kisaki-chan suit moi »

« Vous acceptez ? Arigato ! », répondit Kisaki avec un visage ravi. Sans plus un mot elle suivit la mère de Kagome qui lui souriait très sincèrement avant de reprendre « Excusez moi Madame mais vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi je cherche à rejoindre cet autre monde et voir votre fille ? Je…vous ne pensez pas que je pourrai être mauvaise ? »

« …Pourquoi veux tu que je pense cela de toi Kisaki-chan ? »

« Et bien…Parce que c'est la première fois que vous me voyez, je vous demande quelque chose de plus ou moins secret et en rapport avec votre fille que je n'ai jamais vu avant et… »

« Kisaki-chan, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne qui juge sur les apparences. Tes yeux montrent que tu as connu la souffrance et la crainte… Ta vie semble quelque peu en désordre et je pense que tu cherches Kagome-chan pour une bonne raison, sois rassurée elle t'aidera sûrement ».

Kisaki ne savait plus quoi penser, jusqu'à présent chaque être humain l'avait jugée d'après son apparence et sur d'autres critères sans aucun scrupule mais cette femme semblait avoir compris sa véritable nature en quelques secondes seulement. Soulagée elle lui répondit « Arigato Madame »

Elle lui sourit tout en continuant son chemin vers un ancien temple où se trouvait le passage vers l'autre monde. Elles descendirent les escaliers et arrivèrent devant un vieux puit.

« Voici l'entrée vers l'autre monde mais… », elle fut interrompu par la voix d'un petit garçon.

« Oka-san ! Ou étais tu ? Grand-père m'a envoyé te chercher parce qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter et c'est ici que je te trouve ?... Qui est ce ? Tu la connais ? », Il descendit les escaliers également et alla se placer près de sa mère, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'inconnue.

« Gomen Sota-kun, j'ai rencontrée cette jeune fille et elle souhaitait passer le puit pour retrouver Kagome-chan. Elle se prénomme Kisaki », Sota la regarda avec insistance. « Kisaki-chan je te présente Sota-kun, mon fils et le petit frère de Kagome. » Kisaki se baissa pour être à la hauteur du petit garçon.

« Enchantée Sota-kun », dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

« Moi aussi… Tu as… de très beaux cheveux… », réussit-il à articuler tout en rougissant.

« Kawai ! », s'exclama t-elle en prenant Sota dans ses bras. Il n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre mais en était ravi. Sa mère se mit à rire devant cette scène attendrissante mais Kisaki se reprit vite.

« Désolée c'est je ne résiste pas à… tous ce qui est… mignon hi ! hi ! », elle se redressa et fit de nouveau face au puit.

« Mais je croyais que seule Kagome nee-chan pouvait traverser le puit ? », dit Sota en regardant sa mère. Cet argument frappa Kisaki qui se retourna elle inquiète.

« Gomen Kisaki-chan c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à te dire quand Sota-kun est arrivé »

Kisaki ne répondit pas, elle ne voulait pas croire que son dernier espoir pouvait ne pas fonctionner.

Elle se pencha au dessus du puit espérant trouver un indice, quelque chose qui pourrait se passer mais…rien. Le puit demeura sombre et tout à fait normal à ses yeux.

« Kisaki-chan il te suffit d'attendre le retour de Kagome-chan, elle ne met pas plus de deux à trois semaines pour revenir ici. Elle pourra t'aider à ce moment là ? Non ? »

« Je suis désolée Madame mais je ne peux pas attendre aussi longtemps. Des personnes… malveillantes en ont après moi si elles découvrent que je suis ici…Il vous arrivera malheur aussi, ainsi qu'à votre famille… et ça… je ne pourrai pas me le pardonner », déclara Kisaki en baissant la tête et en serrant les poings.

« Kisaki-chan… »

Kisaki releva la tête et sourit « Tout ira bien ne vous en faîtes pas je vais passer le puit ! » Sans dire un mot de plus elle détacha son petit sac de sa taille et l'ouvrit. Une lumière se mit à briller au fond du sac et une petite créature aux longues oreilles en sortit.

« Hiru ! », s'exclama Kisaki. Le petit animal alla se poser sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse et ronronna contre sa joue. « Tu m'as manquée toi aussi », murmura doucement Kisaki en caressant la tête de l'animal. Choqué Sota demanda « Qu'est ce que c'est Kisaki nee-chan ? ».

« Je vous présente Hiru mon étoile gardien et mon premier ami également, il est avec moi depuis que je suis toute petite, il s'agit d'une belette lunaire », expliqua Kisaki. En effet Hiru n'était pas plus grand qu'un chat mais se caractérisait par ses longues oreilles recourbées à l'arrière, son pelage violet très pâle, une longue queue gracieuse flottait derrière lui avec un peu de bleu à son extrémité. Mais le plus impressionnant était ses yeux aux couleurs saphirs qui semblait refléter l'immensité de l'océan et en même tant toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour sa maîtresse.

Hiru s'approcha de Sota, le renifla quelques instants et fini par lui lécher la joue. Bien que l'animal volait Sota le prit dans ses bras et sourit « Arrête tu me chatouilles ha ! ha ! »

« Il sait reconnaître le bien du mal… Il m'a souvent protégée dans le passé… »

« Tu es pleine de mystères Kisaki-chan », dit la mère de Kagome en lui souriant.

« Je sais…Pardonnez moi de ne pas avoir le temps de tout vous expliquer », répondit Kisaki.

« Hiru ? » La belette se redressa dans les bras de Sota. « Viens m'aider s'il te plaît » lui dit t-elle en ouvrant de nouveau son sac. L'animal semblait avoir compris ce qu'elle souhaitait et d'un bond il plongea dans le sac rempli de lumière pour en ressortir quelques secondes après avec un long morceau de tissu dans la gueule ainsi qu'un fourreau contenant un katana à l'intérieur.

Ne s'attardant pas sur la réaction des deux personnes en face d'elle, Kisaki prit le morceau de tissu qui s'avéra être une cape et la mit sur ses épaules. Elle attacha également son épée à sa taille grâce à une ceinture.

« Waouhh ! », s'exclama Sota. « Kisaki nee-chan est une guerrière comme dans mes jeux vidéos »

« Sota-kun ! Voyons reste poli », répliqua sa mère.

Kisaki ne répondit pas à cette remarque et se mit debout sur le puit. Hiru sur son épaule. Le calme s'installa rapidement. Quelques secondes passèrent mais toujours rien. Hiru siffla doucement à son oreille.

« Tout va bien…Hiru, ça va allez » murmura t-elle en lui caressant l'oreille « Je suis sur que ça va aller ». Elle ferma les yeux…

Quelques instants après… Elle sentit un courant d'air venant de l'intérieur du puit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se pencha. Le puit était lumineux et c'était comme si….comme si il l'appelait. Kisaki se redressa et se retourna vers la mère de Kagome et Sota.

« Arigato les amis…à très bientôt », leur dit-elle en souriant avant de sauter dans le puit accompagnée d'Hiru.

« a bientôt Kisaki-chan »


	2. Chapter 2 Un son mystérieux

_**Titre: **__**à**__** travers le temps…**_

_Le premier chapitre était un peu incompréhensible, j'avoue car il m'a été difficile d'inclure un nouveau personnage à l'histoire, j'espère que vous comprendrez mieux dans celui-ci, on y retrouve les personnages principaux…Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 2 : Un son mystérieux

Elle s'était engouffrée dans le puit il y a quelques secondes seulement et voyageait à travers les étoiles avec Hiru qui gambadait joyeusement dans les airs à côté d'elle. Elle rit en le voyant mais elle retourna la tête bien vite vers ce qui semblait être la sortie. Elle sortit du puit sans difficulté et constata qu'elle se trouvait aux abords d'une forêt.

Elle s'assit au bord du puit et jeta un coup d'œil au fond. Il était de nouveau sombre et sans aucune trace de passage. Elle sourit tout en s'allongeant dans l'herbe le regard perdu dans le ciel bleu. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir le vent frôler son visage et prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Nous avons réussi », murmura t'elle. Elle se redressa et prit Hiru sur ses genoux « Nous sommes libre ici Hiru… », ajouta t-elle en levant une fois de plus les yeux vers le ciel. Hiru émit un petit sifflement comme pour approuver ce que disait Kisaki.

Le silence fût soudainement rompu par un bruit d'estomac très important.

« Je crois que j'ai faim, après tout je n'ai rien mangé de…comestible ces trois derniers jours…Tu viens Hiru ? Nous allons trouver de quoi manger » Le petit animal acquiesça et laissa Kisaki se lever.

« Mes sens sont encore un peu confus à cause d'eux, je ne sens pratiquement rien autour de moi…Enfin qu'importe après tout ce n'est pas la première fois que je me débrouille seule »

Hiru se frotta contre sa cheville.

« Désolée Hiru c'est vrai je ne suis pas seule puisque tu es avec moi », dit-elle en le regardant puis elle ajouta « Cependant je ne sais pas ou nous nous trouvons et encore moins à quelle époque nous sommes. J'aurai dû le demander plus tôt à la mère de Kagome, d'ailleurs ce ne sera pas facile de trouver Kagome dans ce monde » Elle réfléchit quelques instants…

« Qu'importe j'ai tout le temps pour m'inquiéter mais je commence vraiment à avoir faim...alors mettons nous en route Hiru d'accord ? » Sur ces mots elle resserra son sac et son épée à sa ceinture, rehaussa sa cape sur ses épaules pour couvrir l'intégralité de son corps en uniforme de lycéenne puis elle mis le capuchon sur sa tête pour cacher ses cheveux de façon à entrevoir à peine son regard.

« Voilà qui est fait », déclara t'elle « Je préfère éviter de me faire repérer facilement dans les premiers temps…car peu importe les époques, les gens réagissent tous de la même façon en me voyant… »

Hiru grimpa sur son épaule et la rassura.

« Allons-y Hiru…J'ai très envie de pommes ! », annonça t-elle joyeusement.

« Oh ! J'allais oublier nous allons éviter au maximum les chiens par ici », dit elle sur une note moins joyeuse. Hiru pencha sa tête d'un côté pour faire comprendre à sa maîtresse qu'il ne comprenait pas cette remarque.

En silence, ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt dîtes la forêt d'Inuyasha.

A des kilomètres de là, le petit groupe d'Inuyasha continuait sa route à la recherche des fragments de la shikon no tama avant que Naraku ne puisse mettre la main sur l'intégralité de la perle. Kagome les accompagnait mais depuis quelques temps elle était plongée dans ses manuels scolaires car elle avait un examen très bientôt et elle devait le réussir à tout prix sous peine d'être recaler.

« Kagome ? Quand vas-tu te décider à poser ce livre ? Tu es dedans depuis ce matin ! », protesta Inuyasha à qui cela dérangeait le plus. Mais Kagome l'ignora et continuait ces récitations à voix haute.

« Inuyasha tais toi un peu tu déranges Kagome, idiot », dit Shippo à voix basse.

« Kagome-sama est très concentrée dans ces moments là. Ces examens doivent être vraiment terrifiants je n'aimerai pas être à sa place, n'est ce pas Sango ?, répondit Miroku à qui la main avait glissé sur les fesses de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui et se pris un coup de Hiraikotsu sur la tête.

« Aie, aie…aie… » se plaignit Miroku.

« C'est plutôt vos manières qui me terrifie, Hoshi-sama », ajouta Sango faussement choquée des mauvaises habitudes du moine.

« Justement il est là le problème ! Elle pourrait passer à côté d'un fragment de perle sans le voir ! », continua Inuyasha en les ignorant.

« Je ne crois pas que… » Miroku n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Inuyasha prit le livre que Kagome tenait en main.

« Tu auras tout le temps de te préparer une fois dans ton époque, Kagome. » Inuyasha jeta le livre dans le panier du vélo.

« Mauvaise idée… », dit Miroku avec l'acquiescement de Shippo et Sango.

« I-nu-ya-sha ? » appela joyeusemant Kagome.

« Quoi encore ? Tu ne trouves pas que l'on a perdu suffisamment de temps. En route ! »

« OSUWARI ! » s'écria Kagome. Inuyasha s'écrasa sur le sol lourdement.

« Ka-gome… », marmonna Inuyasha.

« Il l'a cherché », pensèrent Miroku, Sango et Shippo.

« Inuyasha ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me déranger pendant que je révisais ! Ne peux-tu pas comprendre que c'est mon avenir qui est en jeu ! »

« Snif…snif » Inuyasha renifla quelque chose « Kagome… »

« Je passe déjà trop de temps ici alors je ne dois pas négliger mes études et puis… »

« Kagome… »

« Je n'ai pas fini Inuyasha ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça Kagome, je sens une forte odeur de pourriture dans les environs »

« Eh ?... » s'étonna Kagome. « Des cadavres ? », demanda Miroku.

« Non…snif…snif…C'est autre chose…Par là ! » Inuyasha se lança dans la forêt suivi des autres avant d'arriver dans un pré entièrement dévasté et désert. Les arbres étaient morts et commençaient à se dissoudre, tandis que les fruits et les fleurs pourrissaient à vue d'œil laissant une odeur malsaine.

« C'est horrible », dit Sango. « Qui a bien pu faire ça ? » Miroku prit une pomme dans sa main et l'observa. Le fruit se décomposait lentement et continuait de pourrir dans le creux de sa main. Il dû la lâcher car la pomme commençait à lui brûler la main.

« Je crains fort qu'il ne s'agisse d'un empoisonnement », constata Miroku

« Mais je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait aussi empoisonner la nature ? Dans quel but faire cela ? demanda Kagome. Inuyasha revînt vers eux.

« D'autres zones sont comme celle-ci un peu plus au nord »

« Naraku ?... », demanda Sango.

« Non, je ne pense pas… Je ne sens pas son odeur dans les environs… », assura Inuyasha.

« Inuyasha ! », s'écria Kagome « Je sens la présence d'un morceau de perle… » Une énorme ombre noire apparût derrière Inuyasha. « Inuyasha ! » Kagome sortit son arc et tira une flèche vers l'ombre qui disparût avant même de recevoir la flèche sacrée.

« Disparue… » Elle baissa son arc mais avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte l'ombre était derrière elle. « Kagome ! », Inuyasha dégaina Tessaiga et fonça vers la créature. Néanmoins il n'eu pas le temps d'intervenir puisque que le monstre avait saisi Kagome et la projeta contre un arbre.

« Kagome-sama ! » Miroku s'apprêtait à ouvrir son Kazaana mais Sango le devança et lança Hiraikotsu en premier. L'ombre se dissipa ne laissant que ses deux yeux rouges flottés dans les airs.

« Kagome, tu vas bien ? » Inuyasha était au près de Kagome. « Je vais bien », lui répondit-elle en se relevant « Mais…Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Inuyasha se mis face à la créature Tessaiga prête pour l'attaque. L'ombre réapparût et se matérialisa sous forme d'un démon Oni trois fois plus grand qu'eux.

« Répugnante créature…Qui vous donne le droit de pénétrer sur mes terres et de toucher à ce qui ne vous appartient pas ! », grogna le démon.

« T'appartient ? C'est plutôt toi qui a quelque chose à nous ! Tu vas nous donner ton fragment de perle tout de suite ! », aboya Inuyasha qui s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque.

« Uhm ?… » des ronces sortirent de terres et bloquèrent Inuyasha.

« Inuyasha ! », s'écria Kagome. Elle tira une nouvelle fois mais le démon attrapa sa flèche avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible.

« Argh !... », les ronces s'enfonçaient dans la peau d'Inuyasha.

« Je vais pourrir la nature qui me revient et vous humains et hanyous mourraient, tout comme de simples microbes que vous êtes ! »

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre si il voudrait vraiment nous éliminer pourquoi ne pas s'en prendre à nous directement au lieu de viser la nature ? » demanda Miroku.

« C'est à cause de la perle ! », s'écria Kagome « Elle est complètement souillée et entrave son cœur ! »

« Maudite fille… Tu vas goûter à mes pommes empoiso… ?... » Il tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre.

« Eh ?... » Kagome et les autres écoutèrent à leur tour. Le son d'une flûte se fit entendre dans la forêt et semblait provenir de l'ouest.

« Un autre intrus…curieux…je ne l'ai pas senti celui-là… » Les ronces qui maintenaient Inuyasha tombèrent laissant celui-ci libre de ses mouvements.

« Voilà ce que j'attendais…Kaze no kizu ! » L'attaque n'avait eu aucun effet sur le démon qui s'était de nouveau transformé en ombre et commençait à disparaître.

« Vous avez de la chance vermine je reviendrai vous régler votre compte… » sur ces mots il disparut.

« Je ne sens plus la présence du fragment, il s'est vraiment volatiliser », dit Kagome.

« A mon avis il se dirige vers le son de cette flûte…Cette mélodie nous a en quelque sorte sauvé… Ce démon avait des compétences redoutables…nous avons été imprudents. » dit Miroku.

« Je suis d'accord » approuva Sango.

« Kef ! J'aurai fini par l'avoir c'est sur…Shippo ? Tu peux sortir de ton buisson il est parti. »

Shippo sortit de sa cachette « Je…je n'étais pas cacher je…j'observais de loin… »

« Mouais à d'autres Shippo tu avais la trouille plutôt »

« Inuyasha ! », s'indigna Kagome « Le plus important c'est de partir à la recherche de ce démon pour récupérer le fragment avant que Naraku ne met la main dessus et avant qu'il ne détruise la forêt. Il faut aller vers l'ouest. »

« D'accord j'ai compris…En route ! » Inuyasha porta Kagome sur son dos puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt suivis de leurs amis en direction de l'ouest.

Les terres de l'Ouest étaient vastes et regorgeaient de plantes, d'animaux mais surtout de démons en grands nombres. Depuis que Naraku avait commençait à semer le chaos pour la Shikon no tama, le calme et la tranquillité avaient disparus depuis longtemps et le seigneur des terres de l'ouest avait fort à faire pour réduire au silence des esprits perfides et avides de pouvoir. Son objectif était simple supprimer le mal à sa source, Naraku.

Toujours sur les routes, Sesshomaru tentait en vînt de retrouver la trace de Naraku mais rien il ne détectait aucune odeur ou signe de sa présence. De plus ses deux compagnons avaient tendance à le ralentir par moment mais il ne pouvait se permettre de les laisser seuls trop longtemps. Bien qu'ayant perdu un bras il n'en demeurait pas moins maître de ses terres et était bien décidé à le rester. Naraku n'était pas une menace en soi pour Sesshomaru, ce sont ses agissements qui le mettaient hors de lui et il devait lui faire payer d'avoir voulu se servir de lui afin de tuer Inuyasha mais surtout pour avoir enlever Rin dans le but de l'attirer dans un piège.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Je peux aller chercher de la nourriture ? », demanda Rin de sa voix innocente. Sesshomaru sortit de ses pensées mais ne lui répondit pas pour autant.

« Ça suffit Rin ! Tu déranges le seigneur Sesshomaru avec tes caprices ! » cria Jaken.

« Mais ce n'est pas un caprice Jaken-sama, Rin a vraiment faim. » répondit la petite fille. Elle voulut descendre du dos du dragon à deux tête mais Sesshomaru l'en dissuada.

« Rin, il y a une rivière un peu plus loin en amont… »

« Hai ! Sesshomaru-sama ! Rin attendra alors », lui répondit-elle visiblement ravie.

« Quelle gamine ennuyante », pensa Jaken avant de recevoir un regard glacial de la part se son maître.

Avant que Jaken eu le temps de s'excuser, ils stoppèrent leur marche. Sesshomaru tourna la tête vers la forêt.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Que se passe t'… » Il entendit à son tour une mélodie provenant de la forêt.

« De la musique…C'est très joli… », murmura Rin. Le son de la flûte était porté par le vent et faisait chanter les arbres. Malgré son flair très développé, Sesshomaru ne sentait aucune présence à des kilomètres mis à part des démons de bas étages incapables de reproduire un tel son. Quelqu'un s'était introduit sur ses terres sans qu'il ne le sache, étrange…

« Allons-y », déclara t-il en continuant son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Cette mélodie sonnait agréablement à ses oreilles même s'il la trouvait un peu triste sur certaines notes mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ce genre de détails. Il décida donc d'amener Rin et Jaken à la rivière le plus rapidement possible et de partir en quête de celui ou celle étant à l'origine de ce son mystérieux.


	3. Chapter 3 Les chiens et les pommes

_**Titre: **__**à**__** travers le temps…**_

_J'adore le titre de ce chapitre __ je trouve qu'il correspond bien à la où je en venir…enfin bref ! Un peu plus d'action dans celui-ci avec une rencontre intéressante…Bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 3 : Les chiens et les pommes

Elle cessa sa mélodie. Les oiseaux s'étaient rassemblés en nombre sur les arbres autour d'elle et Hiru l'écoutait sagement à terre.

« Ah ! Gomen Hiru, je nous ai fait perdre du temps avec ça nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé à manger », dit Kisaki en se relevant sur le rocher sur lequel elle était assise. Hiru remonta sur son épaule et ronronna de nouveau contre ça joue.

« Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas joué de la flûte j'avais presque oublié, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fausse note ha ! ha ! Allez en route ! » Elle rangea la flûte dans la poche de son uniforme et reprit sa route à travers la forêt.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle arriva dans une magnifique clairière remplit de pommiers.

« Regarde Hiru des pommes ! Des pommes à profusion ! Miam miam ! » s'écria t'elle et sans plus attendre elle grimpa dans l'un d'eux et cueillie une dizaine de pommes puis elle sauta de l'arbre pour atterrir doucement sur le sol. Elle ramassa ses victuailles, l'air ravi et lança une pomme à Hiru.

« Tiens Hiru régale toi ! » La petite belette ne se fit pas prier et croqua la pomme en plusieurs bouchées.

« C'est bon n'est ce pas ? Ha ! ha ! » Kisaki avait un tas de pommes dans ses bras et s'apprêtait à en prendre une quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna rapidement pour distinguer une grande silhouette ombrageuse s'apprêtant à l'attaquer par derrière.

« Qui êtes vous et que me voulez vous ? », demanda t-elle sans relâcher ses pommes et Hiru à ses côtés.

« Toi ! Rend moi ces pommes, la nature ne t'appartient pas ! Maudite créature sans odeur ! » Le démon se matérialisa et commença à s'avancer vers elle.

« Hein ? Mais il est fou ? Les pommes ? A non ! J'ai trop faim désolé tu n'as qu'à en prendre d'autres, il y en a plein derrière toi » Kisaki ramassa un caillou et lui jeta en pleine figure.

Il rattrapa la pierre avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. « Vermine…Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici mais tu ne vas pas y rester longtemps. » La pierre se dissous dans sa main, il posa ensuite sa main sur un arbre et celui-ci se décomposa ainsi que tous les autres autour d'eux laissant échapper dans l'air de puissantes vapeurs toxiques.

« C'est horrible…Qu'est ce tu as fait démon ! », s'énerva Kisaki « Cet endroit était si beau… »

« Ne t'en fait pas…humaine…bientôt tu rejoindras l'autre monde tu n'auras plus à t'en soucier »

L'herbe elle-même se noirciçait mais curieusement elle restait intacte autour de Kisaki et l'air toxique ne semblait pas l'affecter.

« Toi…Tu n'es pas humaine…intéressant… » Les pommes pourries qui jonchaient sur le sol se transformèrent en une dizaine de monstres et se tournèrent vers Kisaki.

« … Je ne peux pas risquer de me faire repérer à cause d'eux… quoi qu'il en soit je ne lâcherai pas mes pommes, pas pour eux en tout cas ! », pensa Kisaki.

« Attrapez-la et tuez l… » Le démon n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut une feuille tranchante dans son œil droit. « Argh ! Maudite gamine ! Attrapez-la ! », hurla le démon. Les monstres s'exécutèrent et foncèrent sur elle.

« Ne restons pas ici Hiru ! Filons ! », dit elle en fuyant avec les pommes dans les bras.

Un peu plus loin le petit groupe de Sesshomaru allait bientôt atteindre la rivière lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta de nouveau, le regard vers la forêt. Le son de la flûte s'était arrêté il y a quelques instants et depuis il sentait une étrange odeur émanant des arbres…du miasme…associé à de la pourriture…cela pouvait-il être Naruku ?...Non, il ne sentait pas sa présence ni son odeur dans les environs.

« Sesshomaru-sama quelque chose ne va pas, apparement », affirma Jaken en regardant son maître.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Regardez ! Les oiseaux sont en train de s'enfuir ! », dit Rin en les montrant du doigt. En effet beaucoup d'oiseaux s'échappèrent des arbres et volaient dans la direction inverse à la leur.

Sesshomaru leva les yeux vers le ciel quand quelque chose se heurta à son pied…une pomme. Apparemment elle avait dévalé la colline en face d'eux et était arrivé jusqu'ici sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte. Il la ramassa.

« Seigneur Sesshomaru, qu'est ce que c'est ? », demanda Jaken. Il ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers la colline et vit une silhouette encapuchonnée courir vers eux avec un animal étrange sur les épaules.

« Quelqu'un vient » dit Rin.

« Restez en arrière » prévint Sesshomaru. « Hai ! Mon seigneur », répondit Jaken en tirant sur les rennes du dragon pour le faire reculer.

Kisaki descendait la colline à toute vitesse, elle avait réussi à semer ses poursuivants du moins pour quelques temps mais cela lui coûta la totalité des pommes qu'elle tenait.

« Maudit soient ces démons… », pensa t-elle avant de constater que des étrangers étaient sur son chemin. Elle ralentit l'allure pour pouvoir s'arrêter devant eux, elle remonta bien la capuche de sa cape pour ne laisser entrevoir aucun cheveu mais seulement son regard dans la pénombre.

« Hiru, sois sage », lui dit-elle en le caressant doucement.

Avec ce geste Sesshomaru constata qu'il aura à faire à une femme. Une femme certes mais il ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait d'une humaine ou d'un youkai car étrangement elle ne dégageait aucune odeur. Il n'avait même pas sentit sa présence se rapprocher d'eux avant qu'elle ne soit visible à l'œil nu.

Kisaki s'arrêta quelques pas avant Sesshomaru puis elle lui fit face avant de remarquer qu'il tenait son unique et dernière pomme dans la main. Elle sourit mais se reprit bien vite en constatant que l'homme en face d'elle était un youkai. Ses sens étaient encore perturbés mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que le youkai en face d'elle était différent de celui qu'elle venait de rencontrer et qui cherchait à la tuer.

Non, celui-ci devait être bien plus terrifiant que son poursuivant, le regard de glace qu'il posait sur elle pouvait en témoigner. Ses griffes et ses oreilles pointues prouvaient qu'il était bien un youkai. Sa longue chevelure blanche, ses marques pourpres et son étonnant croissant de lune sur le front faisait penser qu'il devait appartenir à une famille royale ou de sang noble. Son armure était tout aussi impressionnante que le reste.

Mais Kisaki ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant et décida de prendre la parole la première.

« Pouvez-vous me rendre cette pomme je vous prie, seigneur youkai » Sa voix était encore essoufflée mais peu importe elle attendait la réponse de son interlocuteur.

« Que fais tu ici, femme et pourquoi t'adresser à moi en te cachant sous cet accoutrement ? » lui demanda sèchement Sesshomaru.

Visiblement il n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile et quelle drôle de manière de s'adresser à quelqu'un pensa t-elle qui visiblement ne savait toujours pas dans quelle époque elle se trouvait et encore moins qui elle avait en face d'elle.

« Femme ?... » réussit-elle à répéter « Pourquoi m'appelez vous comme cela ? Il aurait été plus simple de me demander mon nom vous ne croyez pas ? » s'imposa t-elle en prenant le même ton que lui.

« De plus je ne connais pas non plus votre nom ? » continua t-elle.

« Petite malpolie comment oses tu parler sur ce ton au seigneur Sesshomaru ! » cria Jaken.

« Jaken ! » répondit Sesshomaru pour le faire taire.

« Sesshomaru ? » répéta Kisaki. « Je vois…c'est donc votre nom, moi je m'appelle… »

« Ton nom ne m'intéresse pas, femme. Je veux seulement savoir ce que tu fais sur mes terres » rétorqua Sesshomaru qui commençait à perdre patience devant cette fille sans aucune odeur. Il détestait ne pas savoir à qui il s'adressait mais en plus elle ne semblait manifester aucune crainte face à lui.

« Oups…euh je veux dire excusez moi, j'ignorai que vous étiez le seigneur de ces terres. Je ne suis que de passage en fait je cherche quelqu'un et il se trouve que j'avais un peu faim d'où les…enfin la pomme et puis je me suis fais attaquer et en fuyant je me retrouve devant vous. Voilà, c'est un bon résumé je pense… » lui répondit elle normalement voir presque en lui souriant.

Il ne distinguait pas bien son visage, tout juste son regard mais sa voix était claire et sans le moindre doute. Elle lui disait la vérité ça il en était certain. Pourtant cette fille l'intriguait…Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'intéresser aux autres mais cette fois ci il voulait en savoir plus sur cette inconnue qui semblait cacher bien des choses.

« Jaken-sama, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une ennemie elle ne connaissait même pas Sesshomaru-sama. » dit Rin en se penchant vers Jaken.

« Tais-toi Rin ! Sesshomaru-sama a la situation bien en main ! Il n'a pas besoin de tes conseils. », lui répliqua Jaken.

Kisaki fît quelques pas sur le côté et remarqua qu'une petite fille était assise sur le dos d'un dragon à deux têtes. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et sans se soucier de Sesshomaru elle s'avança vers l'enfant d'un pas résolu. Sesshomaru se retourna et s'apprêta à sortir son épée.

« Kawaiii ! » s'extasia Kisaki en prenant Rin dans ses bras et en la câlinant.

« …Vous…vous m'étouffez… » dit Rin difficilement.

« Oh ! Gomen, petite…euh…Rin...je crois ? »

« Oui, dîtes vous êtes une youkai ? » lui demanda Rin avec un sourire.

Sesshomaru avait cessé son geste mais sa main était toujours posée sur le pommeau de son épée. Il écoutait attentivement la discussion et surtout il guettait le moindre geste hostile.

Elle hésitait, c'était évident mais elle finit par répondre à la fillette.

« …Non…je n'en suis pas une… »

« Alors tu es une de ces sales humaines qui… » Jaken ne finit pas sa phrase car il avait déjà reçut une pierre, de la part de Sesshomaru, qui l'assomma net. Sesshomaru n'aimait pas que l'on insulte l'espèce humaine en présence de Rin qui en était une.

Kisaki se pencha et prit le petit youkai vert dans ses bras.

« Vous allez bien…euh…Jaken ? » s'inquiéta t-elle en examinant l'énorme bosse bien dessinée sur sa tête. Mais Jaken délirait à moitié assommé en s'excusant à l'égard de Sesshomaru à répétition.

« Tout va bien ne vous en faîtes pas Jaken-sama parle souvent trop vite mais il est très gentil comme Sesshomaru-sama » répondit Rin en descendant du dragon. Kisaki se retourna vers Sesshomaru et le vit avec sa main posée sur son épée puis elle reporta son attention sur Jaken avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ha ! ha ! ha !...Excusez moi…Ha ! ha !...Tu dois avoir…raison Rin-chan, je présume » Elle plonga la main dans son sac et en sortit un petit pot de crème et un pansement qu'elle mis sur la bosse de Jaken.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Rin curieuse.

« …ça l'aidera à guérir plus vite. Tu voudras bien lui présenter des excuses de ma part s'il te plaît à son réveil ? » Rin acquiesça même si elle lui dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

« En revanche il a tort… », dit Kisaki en se relevant vers Sesshomaru qui la regardait avec son air impassible. « Je ne suis pas humaine non plus… » déclara t-elle avant que le vent ne se lève.

A ce moment précis lorsque la brise légère souffla autour d'eux, Sesshomaru distingua légèrement un éclat vert dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Il ne rajouta rien, son sourire le figea quelques instants. Il lâcha son épée et lui tourna le dos.

« Allons-y » se contenta t-il d'ajouter en lui lançant la pomme qu'elle désirait.

« Arigato seigneur Sesshomaru, je vous promet que vous ne me reverrez plus »dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Uhm…Les pommes sont meilleures sur les terres de l'ouest qu'ailleurs, femme… »

« … ? Est-ce là une invitation ? Dans ce cas laissez-moi vous remercier comme il se doit et la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons je vous dirai ce que vous voulez savoir en répondant à une seule de vos questions »

Cette dernière remarque intrigua Sesshomaru et il tourna la tête vers elle et tenta une nouvelle fois d'avoir une réponse.

« Serais tu une sorcière ? »

« Sorcière ? Non mon seigneur. Je suis juste quelqu'un à la recherche de sa propre voie…rien de plus » répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos à son tour. Elle poursuivit son chemin et s'arrêta devant Rin.

« Prend soin de toi petite Rin et de Jaken aussi, le pauvre ha ! ha ! »

« Hai ! euh…je ne connais votre… » Le ventre de Rin grogna. « Gomen, nous allions justement à la rivière pour… » Rin ne finit pas sa phrase mais Kisaki avait compris. Elle regarda la pomme dans sa main et la donna à Rin.

« Tiens elle t'aidera à patienter sur le chemin »

« Vraiment ? Arigato ! » Rin prit la pomme et la croqua à pleine dent. Satisfaite Kisaki reprit sa marche avant de s'arrêter à cause d'une odeur que venait de lui apporter le vent. Intriguée, elle appela une dernière fois le petit groupe.

« Excusez moi de vous demander ça mais…Avez-vous eu ou croiser un chien ces derniers temps ? »

Sesshomaru s'arrêta devant cette remarque mais ne lui répondit pas. Il comprenait de quoi elle voulait parler mais ne comprenait pas le sens de sa question. Rin s'en chargea à sa place.

« Non désolé ! » lui répondit-elle.

« Ah bon ? Désolée alors…Au revoir et faites attention à vous parce que j'étais poursuivie tout à l'heure par d'horribles gnomes pas très malin ! » leur lança t-elle de plus en plus loin.

Sesshomaru prit note de sa remarque et se reconcentra sur ces ennemis qu'il sentait arriver à grand pas.

« Curieux…Je pensais vraiment avoir sentit l'odeur d'un chien dans leur groupe…Mon flair doit encore me jouer des tours…Enfin continuons Hiru »

Hiru acquiesça puis ils continuèrent leur route sans savoir qu'ils étaient suivis de très près.


	4. Chapter 4 Qui es tu ?

_**Titre: **__**à**__** travers le temps…**_

_De l'action dans celui-ci, j'aime bien écrire ce genre de scène car souvent je laisse mon imagination déborder mais j'ai aussi peur que les personnes qui me lisent ne voient pas où je veux en venir ou la même chose que moi…enfin c'est tout de même compréhensible. Bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 4 : Qui es tu ?

A peine avait-elle passée la colline qu'il ne percevait déjà plus aucun signe de sa présence. Cette fille…cette femme qui était-elle pour ne laisser aucune trace de son passage…ni odeur ni aura. Mais peu importe il ne la reverra sans doute plus. Il décida de se concentrer sur l'approche des ennemis qu'elle leur avait indiqués. C'est à ce moment que Jaken décida de se réveiller.

« Ss-Seshomaru-sama ! Que s'est-il passé ? Et ou…ou est cette petite impertinente ! » se mit-il à hurler avant de toucher le sommet de son crâne. « Mais…Qu'est ce que… »

« Jaken-sama avait une grosse bosse sur la tête mais la gentille dame l'a soignée » répondit Rin avec enjouement.

« Je…je ne lui ai rien demandé moi à cette…cette mais au fait qui c'était au juste ? » se demanda t-il en tournant la tête vers son maître cherchant une réponse de sa part. Mais il ne daigna même pas répondre.

« Nous ne savons pas Jaken-sama elle est parti avant que vous ne vous réveillez et elle ne nous a pas dit son nom. »

« Pfff…Quelle créature mal polie en plus de son comportement à l'égard du seigneur Sesshomaru… », grogna le petit démon.

« Mais elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle s'excusait pour votre bosse Jaken-sama. Moi je pense qu'elle doit être gentille »

« Ah…Ah bon ?...Elle a eu plutôt peur du seigneur Sesshomaru et elle est parti aussi vite que… »

« Reculez-vous » les interrompit Sesshomaru avant de dégainer Tokijin.

« Des ennemis ? » oui Jaken n'attendit pas la réponse ils les sentaient également. « En avant Rin nous allons gêner le seigneur » Il fit avancer le dragon avec Rin dessus plus loin.

« Soyez prudent Sesshomaru-sama ! » lui cria Rin de loin.

Sans dire un mot la lame de Sesshomaru s'abattit sur ses ennemis les réduisant à jamais au silence.

Un peu plus loin Kisaki continuait tranquillement sa route jusqu'à ce qu'une ronce essaie de l'attraper par le bras. Mais elle fût plus rapide et recula de trois bonds face à l'ennemi qui se dissimulait sous terre.

« Montre-toi ! Maintenant que je sais que tu es là ! » cria t-elle.

Le youkai sortit de terre « Gamine tu vas mourir pour ce que tu m'as fais » C'était l'Oni qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt dans la forêt et auquel elle avait crevé l'œil droit. Il était encore plus monstrueux que tout à l'heure. Il s'était visiblement laissé emporter par la colère et Kisaki remarqua que quelque chose de noir brillait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Un fragment ? Mais de quoi… » Une ronce essaya de nouveau de l'attraper par derrière avant qu'elle ne bondisse pour l'éviter.

« Je vais t'arracher les yeux et te déchirer en lambeau vermine » Il s'avança vers elle à toute vitesse mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre elle se baissa et lui fit un croche pied. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol.

« Allons nous en vite Hiru, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il va renoncer si facilement ! » Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle pût sans se retourner et fît même tomber sa flûte au passage.

« Tu vas me le payer…Je te dévorerai jusqu'à la moelle » Le youkai se releva et poursuivit Kisaki.

Sesshomaru finissait de se débarrasser des dernières vermines mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Ces créatures n'avait qu'une seule phrase à la bouche et ce même à moitié mort ou tranché en deux.

« Tuer la fille sans odeur » répétaient-ils inlassablement. Après avoir abattu le dernier il resta quelques instants pensifs.

« Fantastique Sesshomaru-sama comme toujours » déclara avec fierté Jaken en se rapprochant avec Rin.

Sesshomaru n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour les autres mais cette fois ci beaucoup de choses l'intriguait d'abord le son d'une flûte, ces créatures et puis cette fille qui était effectivement sans odeur. Elle pouvait très bien être encore une incarnation de Naraku après tout, mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas attaqués tout à l'heure et pourquoi avoir soigné Jaken et donner une pomme à Rin. Quelque chose le tira soudain de ses pensées, il tourna la tête dans la direction qu'avait prise Kisaki.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Sesshomaru-sama ? » s'enquit le petit démon vert.

« Jaken-sama faîtes moins de bruit » ordonna Rin en l'imitant.

« Que…Ne me donne pas d'ordre toi… » Sesshomaru s'était retourné et lui avait marché dessus avant de s'élancer dans la même direction que Kisaki.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Attendez nous ! » cria Jaken « Allez en route en route Jaken-sama » Rin prit les rennes du dragon et le poussa au galop pour suivre leur maître.

Sesshomaru avait senti la présence d'un puissant youkai sur le chemin qu'avait emprunté cette fille et il était bien décidé à découvrir qui elle était et ce que lui voulait ce démon. Il passa la colline où elle avait disparu un peu plus tôt et s'arrêta devant un objet tombé sur le sol. Une flûte. Il comprit alors que cette fille était l'auteur de la mélodie qu'il avait entendu il y a peu. Il l'a ramassa et reprit son chemin plus rapidement à travers la forêt.

Un peu plus loin, Kisaki avait terminé sa course à la lisière de la forêt pour reprendre son souffle mais elle n'eu guère le temps de se reposer lorsque que son ennemi jaillit à travers les arbres et commença à s'approcher d'elle.

« Tu es déjà fatiguée fillette… » dit le youkai tout en bavant.

« Il est déjà là ?... Comment a-t-il fait pour me rattraper… si vite » Elle reprenait son souffle tant bien que mal en se demandant comment elle pourrait espérer gagner sans dévoiler son identité. Sa cape lui gênait, elle avait chaud et puis les miasmes que ce démon dégageait n'arrangeaient rien. La nature autour d'elle dépérissait à vue d'œil, elle devait faire vite.

« Hiru reste là je ne veux pas que tu interviennes compris ? » Hiru n'était pas tellement d'accord mais il alla se poser sur une branche d'arbre et émit un cri strident qui eu pour effet de créer une barrière afin de ralentir la destruction de la forêt.

« Arigato Hiru » puis elle se tourna vers son adversaire et sortit un poignard de son sac.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire avec ça mais c'est peine perdue » ricana le youkai.

« Qui sait on ne peut pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé » répliqua t-elle avant de se lancer sur lui.

« Tu vas voir… » Il leva la main espérant la griffer au moment où elle sera assez proche de lui mais Kisaki fût plus rapide et bondit dans les airs avant de prendre appui sur la tête du démon et passer derrière lui pour l'entailler au dos.

« Aaargh ! » hurla le youkai avant de s'agenouiller au sol.

Sesshomaru était arrivé il y a quelques secondes et assistait au combat sans intervenir en tentant de dissimuler sa présence derrière les arbres. Apparemment elle avait l'avantage malgré le miasme important présent autour d'elle. Elle avait donc dit la vérité elle n'était pas humaine. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir à quoi elle ressemblait avec ce long tissu qui la couvrait alors il se contenta d'attendre et d'observer.

« Désolée mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix youkai…Je voulais juste éviter de me faire remarquer rien de plus »

« Tu vas me payer ça ! » Le monstre s'était relevé et bien que perdant beaucoup de sang il fonça de nouveau vers elle. Mais celle-ci esquiva sa charge et il s'écroula la tête la première contre un rocher.

« …Quelque chose brille, il y a une lumière sombre en toi je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est cette chose qui t'a rendue comme ça, je vais te l'enlever » déclara t-elle en se rapprochant.

« Je vois tu en as après mon fragment de perle…mais tu le l'auras pas ! Il est à moi ! » Les yeux du démon étaient devenus noirs et il perdait de plus en plus la raison. Il fît quelques mouvements dans le vide puis s'arrêta brusquement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fa… » Kisaki sentit soudain ses forces l'abandonner et posa un genou au sol et constata qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. « Qu'est…ce que…tu m'as fais ?... » articula t-elle.

« J'ai diminué la quantité d'air et augmenté la quantité de miasme grâce à la blessure que tu m'as infligé. Si tu continues à en respirer autant tu mourras d'ici quelques minutes. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je te réserve une toute autre fin, petite » Il s'avança vers elle très rapidement et lui donna un grand coup qui la projeta contre un arbre.

« Argh !... » Elle retomba sur le sol en respirant difficilement. « Ce n'est pas bon…mon corps…refuse de m'obéir » pensa t-elle. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et regarda son adversaire.

Sesshomaru observait toujours, bien qu'ayant la main sur le pommeau de son épée il ne bougea pas.

Apparemment il crut comprendre qu'elle cherchait à s'emparer du morceau de perle du monstre, si cela était vrai elle devait avoir un lien avec Naraku et dans le pire des cas il allait devoir la supprimer enfin si elle survivait à cet affrontement. Rin et Jaken avait rejoint Sesshomaru mais étaient restés un peu plus loin pour ne pas le gêner.

« Jaken-sama regardez c'est la fille de tout à lheure ? » dit Rin en la montrant du doigt.

« …Effectivement et le seigneur Sesshomaru ne semble pas vouloir se mêler de cet affrontement »

« Mais…Elle n'a pas l'air de s'en sortir…pourquoi ne pas l'aider ? » s'inquiéta t-elle

« Sesshomaru-sama doit avoir ses raisons…Je suppose »

Kisaki fixait son adversaire alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se relever lui n'hésita pas et courut vers elle le poing levé.

« Crève ! » le poing du monstre s'abattit sur elle l'enfonçant dans le sol. Elle avait perdu… c'était évident finalement elle devait être faible pensa Sesshomaru. Il voulut s'éloigner mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit le monstre crier.

Le monstre reculait en arrière en tenant son autre main ensanglantée auquelle il manquait trois doigts.

Kisaki sortait du trou à bout de souffle le poignard en main. Le bas de sa cape était déchiré mais elle n'avait aucune égratignure apparente. Elle tomba sur ses genoux tentant tant bien que mal de respirer.

« Je…ne perdrai…pas…contre toi… » Sesshomaru réussi à lire ces mots sur ses lèvres puis il vit que le monstre s'avançait de nouveau vers elle.

« C'est fini pour toi ! » cria t-il en levant son autre poing sur elle.

« … » Kisaki ne parvenait plus à lever ses bras.

C'est alors que Hiru décida de protéger sa maîtresse et se mit entre le youkai et elle.

« Hiru ! »

« Pathétique ! » les griffes du monstre s'abattirent sur l'animal qui fut projeté dans les bras de Kisaki.

Il saignait beaucoup l'animal allait surement mourir pensa Sesshomaru mais elle…

« Hiru ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas intervenir ! » Kisaki pleurait en tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie mais rien à faire. Hiru ferma les yeux et sa respiration commençait à diminuer.

« Hiru ! Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas mourir… »

« Ne t'en fait pas tu iras bientôt le rejoindre, gamine… » Des ronces sortirent du sol et se dirigeaient vers elle. Kisaki les esquiva mais l'une d'elle la griffa au visage et son sang se mit à couler.

« Non, pas ça… » dit Kisaki le regard affolé. Elle s'éloigna du youkai apparemment figé par l'odeur qu'il venait de sentir.

« Ton sang… » articula t-il avant que ses yeux ne virent au rouge. Le vent se leva et emporta l'odeur vers Sesshomaru, Rin et Jaken.

« Cette odeur…Il faut que je…je veux… » Jaken commençait à délirer.

« Jaken-sama ? Ou allez-vous ? Non, revenez ! » s'inquiéta Rin en empêchant Jaken d'aller plus loin.

Même Ah-Uhn commençait à s'agiter étrangement.

« Gomen Jaken-sama » avec une pierre elle assomma le petit démon comme le faisait son maître.

L'odeur était aussi parvenu jusqu'à Sesshomaru et sans le vouloir ses yeux étaient devenus rouges à lui aussi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Jusqu'à présent cette fille ne dégageait rien aucune odeur rien et là, l'odeur de son sang était presque irrésistible et l'appelait lui le grand Sesshomaru. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits, il ne voulait surtout pas céder à son instinct démoniaque qui le poussait à aller la dévorer, non, il était plus fort que ça. Il se calma en prenant de grande inspiration et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normal.

L'odeur n'avait pas disparue mais il décida de se retourner vers cette fille pour voir comment elle réagirait contre le démon en face d'elle qui lui ne pourrait sans doute pas se contrôler.

« Je veux ton sang…ton sang…Je vais te dévorer ! » Le youkai avait totalement perdu le contrôle de ses gestes et avant que Kisaki n'eu le temps de réagir il l'avait saisie d'une main dans les airs. Hiru fut projeté plus loin, il était à moitié mort lorsque Rin alla le récupérer.

« Tiens bon…petit » Elle le prit dans ses bras et alla rejoindre Sesshomaru.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Je vous en prie aller l'aider ! Elle va mourir et son animal aussi…Je vous en prie » Sesshomaru baissa les yeux vers Rin. Elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes, il savait qu'elle détestait voir les autres mourir et lui ne supportait pas de voir Rin pleurer.

« Rin… » Il n'en rajouta pas plus quelque chose avait changé dans l'air. Il reconcentra son attention sur la fille toujours maintenue dans la main du youkai. Il sentait une aura chez elle, pour la première fois, mais une aura démoniaque.

« Rin …retourne auprès de Jaken » Il commença à se diriger vers la zone de combat.

« Hai ! Sesshomaru-sama ! Faîtes attention à vous » Rin retourna se cacher avec Jaken et Ah-Uhn.

« Tu es à moi maintenant…mais avant de te dévorer je veux voir à quoi ressemble ma proie » Il commença tirer sa cape.

« Tu…tu risques de le regretter…si tu fais ça… » dit Kisaki incapable de l'en empêcher davantage.

« Baliverne c'était ta dernière menace pauvre chose » Il lui arracha sa cape qui tomba en lambeau sur le sol.

Sesshomaru continuait d'avancer vers eux mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit à quoi ressemblait celle dont le sang embaumait toute la lisière de la forêt.

Une longue chevelure rouge lui tombait dans le dos, elle était habillée étrangement à peu près comme l'amie prêtresse d'Inuyasha, elle ne devait pas être de ce monde pensa Sesshomaru et donc ce n'était pas une complice de Naraku et pourtant l'odeur de son sang était si…étrange. Il remarqua également qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille il pouvait lui donner dix-sept ou dix-huit ans en âge humain mais si elle était youkai…Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que son aura démoniaque grandissait de secondes en secondes…

« Rouge…Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne tenais pas à être vu » lança Sesshomaru à voix haute. Kisaki ne se retourna pas, elle se contenta de baisser la tête.

« Tiens c'est toi Sesshomaru j'imagine que l'odeur de son sang a du t'attirer jusqu'ici mais ne te fais pas d'illusion elle est à moi donc déguerpit ! » ricana le monstre.

« Tu oses m'ordonner de déguerpir, à moi, Sesshomaru » Il dégaina Tokijin et se mis en position pour attaquer.

« Non ! Je vous en prie ne faîtes pas ça ! » s'interposa Kisaki toujours prisonnière.

« Ferme la toi » le youkai la serra davantage mais elle ne cria pas. Elle se plia légèrement.

« Tu n'es pas en position pour me donner des ordres, femme… » lui répondit froidement Sesshomaru. Il se prépara à attaquer mais Kisaki tourna la tête vers lui et son regard croisa le sien.

« Onegai… Sesshomaru… » elle hésita « …sama » Sa voix était douce mais ferme, son regard suppliant voulait lui transmettre un message mais Sesshomaru ne fît pas l'effort de le déchiffrer car il était occuper à fixer ses yeux d'émeraudes se tinter de rouges et ses prunelles noires se rétrécirent comme les youkais. Sans s'en rendre compte il baissa son épée.

Kisaki se mis à fixer de nouveau son adversaire avant d'ajouter « il est à moi » avec certitude.

« Baka…Tu ne peux pas bouger un seul doigt…Je vais te crever les yeux… »

« Uhm…Qui ta dit que je ne pouvais pas bouger stupide créature ? » le provoqua t-elle.

« Ah, ah, ah et bien…Qu'est ce que tu fais ?… » demanda le youkai presque étonné.

« Une Kitsune… » constata Sesshomaru.

Des oreilles et une queue de renard étaient apparues sur Kisaki tout comme les yeux, les griffes et les crocs préalablement. Mais ce n'était pas tout, son aura démoniaque se matérialisa autour d'elle sous forme d'énergie orange et comme si de rien n'était, avec sa force, elle se libéra de l'étreinte du monstre et se mit debout sur son bras.

Son énergie autour d'elle avait vraiment la forme d'un renard et avec sa longue queue pointue elle transperça le cœur du monstre.

« ARGH ! » le démon tomba à la renverse baignant dans son sang.

« Ça c'était pour Hiru ! » Toujours avec sa queue elle le souleva dans les airs et son fragment de perle souillé tomba sur le sol.

« Mon fragment… non…sans lui je…je ne pourrai plus…me régénérer »

« Tant mieux comme ça tu ne saliras plus jamais rien » Elle leva la main puis à l'aide de ses griffes elle lui trancha la tête nette. La tête du monstre roula sur le sol jusqu'aux pieds de Sesshomaru et il prononça ses dernières paroles.

« Du sang…donne moi ton sang…fleur…maudite…tu… » Il n'eu pas le temps d'achever ses paroles car Sesshomaru enfonça son épée dans son crâne ce qui le désagrégea avec le reste de son corps.

C'était fini il ne restait plus qu'eux au milieu de ce paysage décomposé. Le silence régnait et devenait pesant. L'aura du démon renard s'était dissipé autour de Kisaki néanmoins elle conserva sa queue et ses oreilles tout comme ses griffes mais ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normal.

Sesshomaru l'observait guettant le moindre de ces gestes. Il ne voulait pas l'approcher de trop près, l'odeur de son sang était encore trop présente et le perturbait assez pour se méfier de son comportement. Elle en revanche ne semblait pas vouloir le regarder, son regard était concentré sur le sol et s'afférait à chercher quelque chose.

« Hiru ! Ou es tu ? » appela t-elle désespérément.

« Il est ici ! » cria Rin en courant vers elle.

« Hiru ! » Kisaki s'agenouilla pour être au niveau de Rin et prit délicatement l'animal dans ses bras.

« Il n'est pas mort ! J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour nettoyer la plaie » dit Rin.

Kisaki regarda la blessure d'Hiru et constata que Rin avait fait du très bon travail, il allait guérir très rapidement. Elle sortit un petit flacon de son sac et lui fit boire le contenu.

« Voilà avec ça il guérira encore plus vite. Arigato Rin-chan, tu as sauvé mon meilleur ami »

Kisaki avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle prit Rin dans ses bras. La petite en profita pour caresser ses cheveux rouges.

« Tu as de beaux cheveux… » dit Rin en souriant.

« … » Kisaki lâcha Rin, déposa Hiru au sol et se redressa brusquement. Elle venait de se souvenir qu'elle était découverte. Elle toucha sa joue et découvrit l'égratignure que le monstre lui avait faite.

Son sang avait coulé cela voulait dire que…

Elle se tourna vers Sesshomaru et recula de quelques pas. Elle sécha le sang de sa plaie et sortit un pansement imprégné d'alcool de son sac pour chasser l'odeur puis elle le posa délicatement sur sa joue.

Sesshomaru vit que l'odeur avait presque disparue et décida donc de s'approcher, son épée toujours en main. Mais une fois de plus il s'arrêta devant les paroles de cette fille.

« Vous…vous ne m'avez pas dévorée ? » s'enquit-elle avec méfiance. Sesshomaru ne s'étonna pas de sa remarque car effectivement il y avait pensé pendant une fraction de seconde tout à lheure.

« Ne me compare pas aux youkais de bas étages, femme… Je n'ai nul besoin de la chair d'une kitsune… » s'empressa t-il d'ajouter en la dévisageant.

Etonnée de sa réponse, elle s'inclina ce qui étonna Sesshomaru à son tour.

« Arigato » ajouta t-elle

« Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? »

Elle se redressa avec une fois de plus les larmes aux yeux et ajouta en souriant

« Parce que…parce que vous avez été honnête avec moi et que…que effectivement vous n'êtes pas comme les autres yokais »

Cette fille, en plus de sa tenue, était très étrange et curieusement Sesshomaru désirait en apprendre plus sur elle. Il était sur le point de lui poser une question lorsqu'elle fit quelques pas vers lui mais s'arrêta à mis chemin afin de ramasser le fragment de perle encore souillé. Dès qu'elle l'eu entre ses mains il se purifia et repris sa couleur d'origine.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t-elle à voix haute « C'est très joli mais ça m'a surtout l'air très dangereux »

Elle ne connaissait pas la perle des quatre âmes, elle n'en avait donc pas après elle, en déduisit Sesshomaru mais alors qu'était-elle venue chercher dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

«Il s'agit de quelque chose que personne n'est en mesure de contrôler » tel fût la réponse de Sesshomaru.

« Je vois… » dit-elle en regardant le fragment de plus près. Rin se leva et alla à côté de Kisaki et regarda ses oreilles et sa queue de plus près.

« Alors tu es une youkai toi aussi ? » finit-elle par demander. Kisaki pencha sa tête vers Rin et lui répondit « Non, pas exactement Rin-chan »

A ces mots Kisaki ferma sa main sur le fragment puis ferma les yeux à son tour…L'éclat de perle se mit à briller faiblement au début puis de plus en plus intensément.

« Rin, recule-toi d'elle » ordonna Sesshomaru à Rin, l'épée tenue fermement en main. Visiblement il n'avait pas confiance en elle et Rin se montrait beaucoup trop familière avec cette étrangère, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Rin s'exécuta reprenant Hiru dans ses bras. A leur grande surprise la nature autour d'eux reprenait des couleurs grâce à la lumière de la perle tenue en main par Kisaki. Les fleurs, l'herbe et les arbres repoussaient et bientôt les dernières traces de miasmes eurent totalement disparues.

La clairière avait été purifiée mais ce genre de choses était impossible à réaliser pour un youkai. Elle disait donc vrai mais il ne comprenait pas, il avait clairement vu et sentit son aura démoniaque tout à l'heure.

« Wah ! Vous avez vu Sesshomaru-sama ? » Rin était heureuse, elle se rassit pour cueillir quelques fleurs et ne dit plus un mot.

Kisaki ouvrit les yeux et déclara « Il suffit de savoir comment l'utiliser » puis elle laissa tomber le fragment dans l'herbe. Elle n'en avait plus besoin. Elle regarda Rin puis Sesshomaru, elle s'avança pour s'arrêter à quelques pas de lui. Elle savait qu'il voulait lui poser une question et elle attendait.

Mais lui préféra d'abord l'observer, il l'avait vu certes mais de loin cette fois ci elle était beaucoup plus proche et l'examina donc de plus près sans jamais ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage.

Elle n'était pas très grande et faisait au moins une tête et demie de moins que lui. Ses traits sur son visage étaient fins et quasi-parfaits un peu trop d'ailleurs remarqua t-il. Elle était jeune ça il le savait déjà, ses longs cheveux rouges fins étaient la première chose que l'on remarquait chez elle. Sa frange était dispersée sur son front entre des mèches plus longues et d'autres plus courtes laissant entrevoir parfaitement son regard d'émeraudes si expressif voir innocent.

Elle ne venait pas de cette époque et sa tenue en était la première preuve et Sesshomaru se garda de la regarder car il la trouvait beaucoup trop provocante. Cependant il nota que cette couleur vert foncé lui allait plutôt bien. Son regard se poursuivit sur le cou de la jeune fille qui était entouré d'une sorte de collier noir et faisait parfaitement le tour de sa nuque. En dernier lieu il remarqua la présence d'une épée attachée à sa taille, s'avait-elle se battre ?

Il était de plus en plus curieux à son sujet et après ces quelques secondes de silence et d'observation il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

« Qui es tu ? » demanda t-il sans changer le ton de sa voix et qui indiquait qu'elle devait lui répondre.

Surpris elle lui répondit par une autre question.

« Je croyais que n'aviez que faire de mon identité ? » répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Elle avait raison, il lui avait dit cela quelques heures plus tôt mais il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour si peu et reprit

« Je ne répèterai pas ma question » Les yeux de Kisaki perdirent de leur amusement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard sérieux et neutre de Sesshomaru.

« Je vais vous répondre ne vous en faîtes pas mais avant cela et si cela ne vous ennuie pas j'aimerai que l'on aille en discuter dans un autre endroit…plus sécurisant »

Sesshomaru leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, elle avait raison ils allaient rencontrer d'autres youkais gênants si ils restaient ici de plus Sesshomaru flaira une odeur qu'il détestait, se rapprocher d'eux à grande vitesse. Inuyasha.

Il se retourna et s'avança vers Ah-Uhn ramassant Jaken au passage.

« Allons-y » déclara t-il seulement.

« Euh…d'accord » hésita t-elle en reprenant Hiru dans ses bras « Tu viens Rin-chan ? »

« Hai ! » Rin se leva les bras chargés de fleurs.

Le petit groupe s'éloigna de la clairière pour trouver un endroit plus tranquille. Kisaki hissa Rin sur le dos du dragon et remit Jaken comme il faut, Sesshomaru la laissa faire puis il se retourna une dernière fois pour lui poser une autre question.

« Quel est ton nom, femme »

Elle hésita à lui répondre se rappelant une fois de plus ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt mais elle était tout de même heureuse qu'il le demande « Kisaki… mon nom est Kisaki, Sesshomaru-sama »

Sans lui répondre il reprit sa marche puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt tandis que le vent se levait subitement sur les terres de l'Ouest.


	5. Chapter 5 La fleur de sang

_**Titre: **__**à**__** travers le temps…**_

_Ce chapitre explique beaucoup de choses sur mon nouveau personnage et j'avoue avoir prit quelques idées dans un autre manga (les connaisseurs reconnaîtront, je pense) Après j'essaie de garder la même attitude que Sesshomaru a dans l'animé mais cela reste difficile par moment, j'espère que je m'en sors pas trop mal jusque là…Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 5 : La fleur de sang

« Nous l'avons trouvé » dit Kagome en ramassant le fragment de perle dans l'herbe.

« Ma foi je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on le trouve si facilement. Inuyasha es tu certain qu'il s'agisse du fragment du youkai qui nous a attaqué ? » demanda Miroku à Inuyasha qui continuait de flairer les odeurs des alentours.

« Certain, les odeurs ne disparaissent pas si facilement…Ce qui est étrange c'est que les traces de décomposition de la forêt ont disparues…et l'air ici semble…pur » dit Inuyasha en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quelqu'un se serait débarrassé du youkai avant nous et aurait purifié les environs, c'est ce que tu penses ? » l'interrogea Sango.

« Je ne sais pas…peut être »

« Mais alors pourquoi avoir laissé l'éclat de perle ici ? » demanda Kagome en le rangeant dans un petit flacon.

« Pourquoi vous souciez de ça ? Pour une fois qu'on fait le travail à notre place on devrait s'estimer heureux non ? » déclara Shippo pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Oui mais quand même… » Kagome n'était pas convaincue, Inuyasha non plus.

« Shippo a raison, ces questions ne nous mènerons nul part de plus la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Nous devons trouver un endroit où dormir » raisonna Miroku.

« Vous avez raison allons-y » dit Sango. Ils reprirent leur marche mais Inuyasha ne bougea pas, son regard était tourné vers la forêt. Kagome le remarqua et vînt le rejoindre.

« Inuyasha ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Sesshomaru… »

« Eh ?... »

« Sesshomaru était ici il y a peu, je sens encore son odeur… »

« Tu penses que c'est lui qui a tué ce youkai ? »

« Je ne sais pas…tuer peut être mais ce n'est certainement pas lui qui a purifié cet endroit »

« Il n'était peut être pas seul ? »

« Je ne sens pas d'autres odeurs à part ses compagnons… »

« Curieux… »

« Inuyasha ! Kagome ! Vous venez ou pas ? » leur cria Shippo de loin.

« On arrive ! Tu viens Inuyasha nous lui demanderons la prochaine fois que nous le croiserons »

« Hein ! Tu es folle ! De toute façon il ne nous répondra jamais à moins… de lui couper son autre bras peut être… » pensa presque sérieusement Inuyasha.

« Inuyasha ! Arrête un peu… » reprit Kagome sérieusement.

« Kef ! Si on peut plus plaisanter… »

Kagome soupira devant son sens de l'humour quelque peu décalé puis ils rejoignirent Miroku, Sango, Shippo et Kirara.

La nuit tomba rapidement et le petit groupe de Sesshomaru s'était arrêté plus profondément dans la forêt dans une grotte car la pluie menaçait de tomber d'ici peu. Ni la pluie et ni la nuit ne dérangeait Sesshomaru si il aurait été seul mais là il y avait Rin, Jaken même si celui-ci ne se plaignait jamais en sa présence, et dans le cas présent cette inconnue répondant au nom de Kisaki.

L'été commençait et bien qu'il fasse relativement doux la journée, les nuits restaient fraîches. Ils s'établirent dans la grotte et Jaken eu juste le temps d'aller chercher du bois avant qu'il ne se met à pleuvoir.

« J'aurai pu vous aider à en ramasser plus Jaken vous savez. » dit poliment Kisaki.

« Petite insolente tu me dois le respect à moi aussi donc pour toi se sera Jaken-sama compris ? » s'indigna t-il.

« Jaken-sama…c'est entendu » répondit-elle en riant à moitié.

« En plus tu es sous la surveillance du seigneur Sesshomaru et il ne te laissera pas vagabonder comme tu l'entends… »

« Rin ? Tu viens m'aider à disposer le bois ? »

« Tu m'écoutes petite insolente ?! » s'énerva Jaken

« Gomen Jaken-sama oui oui je vous écoute » soupira t-elle « Il est toujours comme ça ? » murmura t-elle à Rin.

« Oui la plupart du temps mais il est très gentil et… » un bruit d'estomac se fit entendre malgré le bruit que faisait la pluie à l'extérieur.

« Rin… » intervint Sesshomaru assit à l'entrée de la grotte.

« Gomen Sesshomaru-sama avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui nous ne sommes pas allés à la rivière… » dit Rin la main posé sur son ventre.

« Voilà l'inconvénient d'être humain… » murmura doucement Jaken pour éviter que son maître ne l'entende. Il reçut tout de même une pierre mais ça ne l'assomma pas.

« Gomen-nasai Sesshomaru-sama Gomen-nasai ! » dit-il en se prosternant.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas Rin peut tenir jusque demain » dit elle en essayant de se convaincre mais son estomac résonna de plus bel.

« Jaken ! »

« Oui Sesshomaru-sama ? » Jaken savait qu'il allait lui demander de trouver quelque chose à manger pour Rin et ce malgré la pluie mais Kisaki intervint avant.

« Attendez Jaken-sama se ne sera pas nécessaire j'ai ce qu'il faut avec moi, de plus vous allez être tout trempé si vous allez dehors maintenant. »

Jaken la regardait avec des yeux remplis de larmes, il était heureux que l'on se soucie de lui de cette manière. Sesshomaru quant à lui la regardait avec un air septique. Elle n'avait qu'une épée et un minuscule sac en guise de biens où pouvait-elle bien avoir de la nourriture. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Sesshomaru-sama vous me permettez de donner quelque chose à Rin ? »

« Mon seigneur soyez prudent et si il y avait du poison dedans ? » marmonna Jaken

« Pourquoi voudrais-je empoisonner Rin ? » s'indigna Kisaki en fronçant les sourcils vers Jaken.

« … » Celui-ci ne répondit pas.

« Jaken-sama a peur voilà tout » enchaîna Rin

« Bien sur que non…C'est juste que…que … » il ne trouvait plus ses mots.

Kisaki leva la tête vers Sesshomaru attendant sa réponse.

« Si c'est empoisonné tu seras la première à mourir, femme » se contenta t-il de dire.

« …Arigato mais ça ne l'est pas de toute façon…et mon nom est Kisaki pas 'femme', je vous prie »

« Uhm… » ajouta t-il en la fixant presque pour l'intimider.

Cela n'eu aucun effet car elle rompit le contact visuel et alla chercher son sac près de Hiru. Elle le caressa au passage et le rassura avant de revenir s'assoir près de Rin. Sesshomaru la fixait encore surveillant le moindre de ses gestes à l'égard de Rin.

Kisaki plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit plusieurs pots de nouilles instantanées et une petite plaque qu'elle posa sur le feu.

« Qu'est ce que…ce sac… » Jaken était choqué de la taille des choses qu'elle avait sortit par rapport au tout petit sac qui les conservait.

« Kisaki-sama est une sorcière ? » demanda Rin fascinée.

« Non…Il s'agit d'un sac magique qui me permet de transporter de nombreuses choses ainsi j'ai pu amener pas mal de mes affaires de l'autre monde. Il est très pratique »

« C'est magique… » dit Rin avec la même fascination.

Quelques instants plus tard les nouilles étaient prêtes.

« Tiens Rin c'est pour toi, attention c'est chaud souffle avant de manger »

« Arigato Kisaki-sama »

« Tu peux m'appeler Kisaki tout court pas besoin de sama » lui dit-elle en souriant. Rin acquiesça et commença à manger.

« C'est délicieux Kisaki-sam…Kisaki Arigato ! »

Kisaki craqua et prit Rin dans ses bras.

« Kawaiii ! Rin ! Oups désolée va y mange » Elle la relâcha et se mit à manger à son tour en souriant.

« Vous voyez Jaken-sama se n'est pas empoisonné ! Vous en voulez ? »

« Non merci ! » Il se retourna comme si il boudait.

« Ha ! ha !... » Elle regarda Sesshomaru et hésita à lui poser la question. Il répondit avant.

« Je ne mange pas de la nourriture d'humains »

« Je comprend… » lui répondit-elle avant de retourner à son repas.

Une heure plus tard, le repas était fini depuis un moment et Rin commençait à s'assoupir près du feu qui s'éteignait lentement par manque de bois. Ah-Uhn vint derrière elle pour qu'elle puisse dormir contre lui. Elle s'endormit au moment où le feu s'éteignit complètement laissant la grotte dans l'obscurité.

Sesshomaru les distinguait très bien dans la pénombre et il fut même surpris de voir Kisaki se lever afin de placer une couverture sur Rin ainsi que sur Jaken. La pluie tombait encore à l'extérieur et très peu de lumière passait dans la grotte néanmoins il vit qu'elle s'approchait de lui lentement pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Enfin elle vînt s'assoir à l'entrée en face de lui et se mit à contempler la pluie quelques instants avant de reporter son regard sur lui.

« Intimidant » pensa t-elle. « Il doit certainement appartenir à la noblesse…vu sa tenue et son armure… même son allure fait penser à celle d'un seigneur…suis-je bête c'est vrai qu'il en est un… » continua t-elle de penser « C'est un youkai…je me demande quel âge il peut bien avoir…ses traits sont si fins mais son regard est si froid… » pourtant pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer elle n'avait pas du tout peur de lui malgré les avertissements de Jaken. Sur cette pensée elle se mit à rire doucement.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? » lui demanda Sesshomaru qui par la même occasion la tira de sa rêverie.

« Ce n'est rien…je repensais à Jaken c'est tout » elle cessa de rire et fixa Sesshomaru qui la fixa à son tour. Elle n'avait plus ni ses oreilles ni sa queue de youkai néanmoins sa chevelure restait bien visible même en cette nuit pluvieuse.

« Mes cheveux vous perturbent-ils ? Ou bien vous ne savez peut être pas comment engager la conversation avec moi ? » demanda t-elle calmement.

Elle n'a pas peur de s'exprimer remarqua Sesshomaru. Il retourna à sa contemplation nocturne avant d'ajouter.

« Tu as préféré attendre que nous soyons seuls pour venir me parler »

« Oui, je ne pense pas que vous auriez aimé que j'aborde ce sujet devant Rin-chan et Jaken-sama était trop bruyant. Non ce dont j'ai à conter ne peut être entendu que par vous, j'ai l'impression… »

« Soit… »

« D'abord je tiens à vous remercier d'être revenu tout à l'heure, j'ignore pourquoi vous l'avez fait et je ne vous en demanderai pas la raison mais j'étais tout simplement heureuse de n'avoir pas été seule à ce moment là. »

« …Tes états d'âmes ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux seulement savoir qui tu es et la raison de ta venue dans ce monde. »

« Cette conversation ne sera pas simple avec quelqu'un comme lui » pensa t-elle mais Kisaki n'allait pas se laisser impressionner pour si peu et reprit la parole à son tour.

« Vous vous doutez plus ou moins de ce que je suis…durant le combat vous avez clairement fait une allusion sur mes cheveux et vous disiez que vous compreniez pourquoi je me cachais. »

« …En effet mais cela relève plus de légendes qu'autre chose, rien que je n'ai déjà vu en tout cas. C'est pourquoi…J'aimerai en avoir la preuve. » Il la regarda de nouveau, attendant sa réponse et observant ses réactions. Ce qu'il savait déjà, il le tenait de son père mais n'en ayant jamais vu il avait décidé d'oublier ses histoires.

Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait dire en évitant le regard perçant de Sesshomaru car elle ignorait si elle pouvait lui faire confiance ou pas. De plus ces sens n'étaient toujours pas au point et la gênait car elle percevait une odeur qu'elle connaissait et qui la dérangeait légèrement sur le youkai. Elle se résigna finalement à lui répondre car elle espérait trouver un allié en lui malgré son regard froid et impénétrable.

« Eh bien je ne sais pas ce que l'on vous a raconté mais ces légendes sont vraies… à quelques détails près…J'en suis la preuve vivante… » Elle le regarda avec des yeux émeraudes très expressifs et tout en posant sa tête contre la paroi de la grotte, elle ajouta d'une faible voix.

« Je suis une Chi no Hana ou plutôt une fleur de sang… »

Sesshomaru resta de marbre devant cette révélation même si beaucoup de questions se bousculaient encore dans sa tête, il savait qu'elle ne lui mentait pas et voulut en savoir plus.

« Que vous a-t-on raconté sur moi ? » s'enquit elle tout en ne bougeant pas la tête.

Sesshomaru se remémora ce que lui avait dit son père avant de lui répondre sur le même ton d'indifférence qu'à son habitude.

« A l'origine ceux comme toi n'avaient pas cette apparence, il pouvait s'agir d'anciennes reliques ou bien même d'armes. Mais avec le temps et à chacune de vos renaissances vous évoluiez sous une nouvelle forme…plus tard ce fut sous forme d'animaux et votre dernière évolution s'est arrêté aux humains et aux youkais… »

Il s'arrêta et regarda Kisaki. Elle ne disait rien pour le contre dire, il décida donc de poursuivre.

« Vos pouvoirs ont évolués également avec votre forme mais ils vous restaient un seul point commun. Celui que les fleurs de sang étaient toutes des femmes aux cheveux rouges et seulement une…

une seule renaissait tout les mille ans dans notre monde. A cet instant et à partir d'un certain âge vous devenez la proie des youkais voir d'être humains dont le vice est poussé à l'extrême jusqu'à la fin de votre existence. »

Il fit une pause et remarqua que Kisaki serrait les poings car il n'avait pas fini son histoire et qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler quelque chose d'important la concernant.

« Votre particularité réside dans votre sang…d'où votre surnom de fleur de sang…fleur par le simple fait que vous soyez des femmes dit-on plutôt attirantes et le sang pour le pouvoir qu'il confère si quelqu'un venait à s'en emparer. Ce sang est spécial et d'après les légendes il permettrait de guérir n'importe quelle blessure ou maladie et même de prolonger la vie des humains…quant aux youkais…si ils boivent votre sang ils acquièrent un immense pouvoir… »

Il s'arrêta. Voilà tout ce qu'il savait sur elle mais était ce tout car il y avait bien une centaine d'années que son père lui avait conté cette histoire et le seul conseil qu'il lui avait donné s'était de ne pas chercher à acquérir son pouvoir mais plutôt de chercher à s'en faire une alliée…le terme exact qu'avait mentionné le grand Inu-Taisho était…amie.

A l'époque Sesshomaru lui avait répondu sans l'ombre d'une hésitation qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'amis mais de pouvoir. Aujourd'hui encore il pense la même chose mais il ne s'abaissera jamais à boire le sang de cette fille pour accroître son pouvoir, non jamais.

Kisaki n'avait toujours pas bougé et contemplait la pluie qui ne s'était toujours pas arrêté. Sesshomaru attendait qu'elle confirme ces dires mais elle semblait encore hésiter. Ce qui pouvait paraître normal car si cela était vrai il imagine sans problème le genre de vie qu'elle a dû mener jusque là…fuite, trahison et bien entendu aucune confiance en personne et encore moins aux youkais.

Mais finalement elle se décida à lui répondre « Sesshomaru-sama… » commença t-elle hésitante

« Votre histoire est vraie…cependant je me dois de modifier quelques détails car je ne suis pas d'ici et l'époque d'où je viens est encore plus avancée…mais avant de vous les préciser, puis je vous poser une question ? »

Il la regarda se recroqueviller sur elle-même posant sa tête sur ses genoux et serrant ses bras autour de ses jambes. Elle leva tout de même la tête vers lui n'attendant pas qu'il lui répond et demanda

« Puis je réellement avoir confiance en vous ? »

Sa question le prit un peu au dépourvu mais il ne laissa rien transparaître et répliqua dans les secondes qui suivirent « Pourquoi une telle question ? Tu penses sincèrement que tu peux me comparer à toutes ces faibles créatures ne cherchant le pouvoir que par la facilité ? Moi Sesshomaru, j'ai entrepris une quête de pouvoir il y a longtemps…et j'obtiendrai ce que je désire par mes propres moyens sans raccourci… »

Ses mots étaient durs mais très convaincants, Kisaki se détendit légèrement et sourit, elle pouvait continuer ses explications sans crainte car elle comprenait ce que Sesshomaru venait de lui expliquer.

« Arigato…Sesshomaru-sama » c'était la troisième fois qu'elle le remerciait alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mais il se garda de lui faire remarquer une fois de plus, il attendait ses fameuses explications.

« Je…enfin tout le début de votre histoire est vraie, nous naissons bien une fois tout les mille ans soit en humain, en youkai voir le mélange des deux…bref à mon époque ce fut mon tour…mon père était un démon renard, c'est donc pour cela que je possède certaines facultés… »

Elle ne poursuivit pas tout de suite car elle savait que Sesshomaru avait compris en la voyant se transformer tout à l'heure. Mais était-elle vraiment une youkai ou bien une hanyou comme Inuyasha.

Voulant connaître la réponse il demanda « tu avais une humaine pour mère n'est ce pas ? »

Kisaki leva les yeux vers lui visiblement intriguées par sa question.

« Non…ma mère n'était pas humaine c'est tout se dont vous avez besoin de savoir sur elle, je suis désolée… mais vous avez raison, si c'est cela que vous désiriez savoir, je ne suis pas une véritable youkai. Dans mon monde, j'étais une…bâtarde…ici je ne sais pas comment vous appelez cela »

Sesshomaru voulut lui répondre « Hanyou » mais étant donné qu'elle lui avait dit que sa mère n'était pas humaine ce terme ne la désignait donc pas. Décidemment cette fille était entourée de mystères et cela commençait à l'agacer. Alors il détourna le sujet par une autre question.

« Quel âge as-tu ? Si tu n'es pas humaine j'en conclus que ton espérance de vie doit être plus élevée »

Elle bloqua sur cette affirmation et se contenta de dire « dix-huit ans » sans trop de conviction.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du youkai mais il n'insista pas car il était évident qu'elle lui avait menti mais surtout il n'avait pas d'intérêt à connaître la réponse. Elle continua donc ses explications sans se soucier de son mensonge.

« La seconde partie de votre histoire en revanche à quelque peu évolué. Mon sang est quelque chose de précieux et puissant à la fois, si il venait à couler l'odeur rendrait fou n'importe quel youkai… »

Sesshomaru pesta intérieurement d'avoir été dans cette catégorie là quelques heures plus tôt.

« Il permet de guérir et de prolonger la vie certes mais si un humain ou un youkai goûte à ma chair ils acquerront la vie éternelle et si…si ils font de moi leur femme ils obtiendront un pouvoir immense ainsi que la prospérité dans leur clans en s'assurant la victoire à chaque bataille…voilà tel sont les conditions de mon existence… la seule défense que nous ayons acquis est notre faculté de n'avoir aucune odeur afin de nous protéger un strict minimum… »

Ces nouvelles informations se bousculèrent dans l'esprit de Sesshomaru mais ce qui le frappa se fut une des informations qu'elle avait mentionnée…faire d'elle sa femme…alors il ne suffisait pas de se laisser aller à ses instincts démoniaques pour s'emparer de son vrai pouvoir ? Mais en même temps comment tenir dans ses bras une femme que l'on a cruellement envie de dévorer.

Kisaki reprit une position droite en face de lui et Sesshomaru constata que le côté de ses habits étaient mouillés, sûrement à cause de la pluie et du vent qui l'avait amené jusqu'à l'entrée. Kisaki n'en n'avait que faire, à la place elle retira son pansement sur sa joue. Sesshomaru jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur sa blessure et constata qu'elle avait disparue.

Kisaki reposa la tête contre la paroi et ferma les yeux.

« Vous savez à mon époque…on ne m'appelle plus fleur de sang…mais fleur maudite… »

La pluie s'arrêta et le calme s'installa de nouveau autour d'eux. Sesshomaru tourna la tête vers elle pour la regarder. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre car lui aussi ne savait plus quoi penser d'elle. Finalement il se décida en choisissant ses mots avec précaution.

« Une fleur maudite…et toi qu'en penses-tu ? Te crois-tu maudite ? »

Qu'était-il en train de faire la réconforter ? Non pourquoi le ferai t-il ? Il ne la connaissait quasiment pas, cette fille pourrait devenir son ennemi du jour au lendemain si elle le désirait et pourtant…lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux vers lui, elle lui sourit et répondit.

« Non je ne crois pas être maudite…je souhaite juste vivre comme je l'entends tout simplement… »

Sesshomaru n'en rajouta pas davantage mais étrangement il était satisfait de sa réponse. Il retourna donc à sa contemplation du ciel tout en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Les nuages se dissipèrent lentement et la lune finit par éclairer timidement la forêt ainsi que l'entrée de la grotte. Le temps sera clément demain pensa Sesshomaru mais lui ne dormirait sans doute pas et restera là toute la nuit, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il remarqua que Kisaki ne parlait plus et décida de tourner la tête vers elle.

Elle s'était endormie. Malgré le vent froid qui caressait son visage, sa tenue sale et mouillée. Mais surtout elle dormait devant Sesshomaru, un youkai avec qui elle venait de partager son secret. Elle ne pensait même pas que cela puisse être dangereux pour elle car il aurait été facile pour lui de la tuer durant son sommeil.

Sesshomaru se leva et s'approcha d'elle doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration lente et espacée signe qu'elle dormait profondément. Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et l'observa. La lumière de la lune l'éclairait suffisamment pour laisser entrevoir de fins traits sous ses yeux, elle n'a pas dû dormir depuis un moment pensa t-il. Sesshomaru prit une de ses longues mèches rouges dans sa main et dit tout bas.

« Comment un être aussi faible pourrait-il survivre dans ce monde sans aucune protection… »

Il lâcha ses cheveux et passa le revers de ses griffes sur la joue de Kisaki

« Si fragile…et pourtant si forte… » Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il se contredisait lui-même. Kisaki commençait à trembler et le vent continuait à la refroidir. Sesshomaru arrêta son geste car il commençait à comprendre pourquoi les youkais la désiraient et jusqu'où ses actes pouvaient le conduire. Il se leva et serra le poing.

Cette fille devait être beaucoup trop naïve pour accorder sa confiance si facilement aux autres…ou bien peut être avait-elle senti que lui Sesshomaru était différent des autres youkais. Il ne le savait pas ou alors il attendra qu'elle se réveille pour la questionner de nouveau… mais si elle décidait de partir…peu importe il aura tout le temps d'y réfléchir demain.

Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié, elle n'allait sans doute pas s'en aller sans rien dire et de toute façon il ne la laissera pas faire. Sesshomaru se détendit et regarda une fois de plus le corps de Kisaki grelotter.

« Ridicule… » dit-il en la portant délicatement afin de l'amener vers l'intérieur de la grotte. Il remarqua qu'elle était légère comme une plume mais que son corps était très froid, il regarda Rin et jaken qui dormaient à point fermé grâce à la couverture que leur avait mise Kisaki.

Celle-ci d'ailleurs toujours dans les bras de Sesshomaru avait la tête posée contre sa fourrure et le bras puissant qui la soutenait la réchauffaient grandement. Elle dormait et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était bien.

Sesshomaru finit par la déposer près de ses compagnons et ralluma le feu avant de retourner s'assoir près d'elle. Il étala sa fourrure près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer, tout en se posant la même question depuis tout à l'heure. « Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? »

Il souffla devant son attitude plus ou moins serviable qu'il avait envers cette …inconnue qu'il venait juste de rencontrer aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il avait pitié d'elle ? Peut être…au fond ça devait être ça mais normalement le grand Sesshomaru n'avait pitié de personne.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait une fois de plus dans une nouvelle incompréhension, Kisaki se retourna et posa sa tête sur la fourrure de Sesshomaru et murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil, quelque chose d'à peine audible mais suffisamment compréhensible pour lui.

« Veux pas…Je ne veux pas…épouser…épouser…un…chien » puis plus rien elle se contenta d'agripper fermement la fourrure et de continuer son rêve étrange.

Sesshomaru sourit légèrement en pensant à quel genre de rêve elle pouvait bien faire. Demain il se présentera à elle comme étant un démon chien et peut être que cette fois elle aura un peu peur de lui si elle se remémore son rêve. Sur cette pensée, Sesshomaru s'assoupit à son tour.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en sursaut et constata que le jour s'était levé depuis un moment mais se qui le frappa davantage, outre le fait qu'il s'était abandonné au sommeil si facilement, c'était la disparition de Kisaki. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui, jaken ronflait encore et Rin…

Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit que Rin n'était plus là non plus. Il marcha sur Jaken ce qui le réveilla immédiatement et s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la grotte.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tiens ? Ou est passé Rin ? »

Sans répondre à son serviteur Sesshomaru s'élança dans la forêt le regard plus menaçant que jamais.


	6. Chapter 6 Qui la protègera ?

_**Titre: **__**à**__** travers le temps…**_

_J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre parce que… je n'en dit pas plus à vous de lire ! ) Bonne lecture et merci de continuer à suivre mon histoire._

Chapitre 6 : Qui la protègera ?

Il s'en voulait comment avait-il pu s'abandonner au sommeil si facilement et ne pas sentir la disparition de Rin. Il aurait du s'en douter, depuis le début cette fille n'avait eu d'attentions que pour Rin. Elle voulait simplement lui faire baisser sa garde en lui racontant sa triste histoire. Sesshomaru ne pouvait toujours pas sentir son odeur mais il sentait clairement celle de Rin.

« Si cette créature lui a fait du mal… » pensa t-il tout haut, la main posée sur son épée.

Il arriva finalement à destination et se cacha derrière les arbres pour pouvoir prendre au piège la soi disant traîtresse. Mais à la place de cris il entendit des rires…celui de Rin et de cette…fille. Il sortit de sa cachette et observa la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec stupéfaction.

Kisaki s'était réveillée de bonne heure et elle était agréablement surprise de voir qu'elle dormait avec la fourrure de Sesshomaru et lui non loin. Elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle était arrivée ici et en déduit que s'était lui qui avait dû la porter jusqu'ici. Elle se leva discrètement pour ne pas le réveiller mais elle revînt sur ces pas pour le regarder dormir quelques instants.

Elle sourit en le regardant dormir si calmement, il semblait si différent… car là elle le voyait au naturel sans son regard froid et son attitude indifférente.

« Vous êtes encore plus beau lorsque vous dormez Sesshomaru-sama » murmura t-elle doucement.

Elle avait déjà remarqué sa beauté auparavant mais s'était abstenue de tout commentaire préférant garder cela pour elle. Avant de s'endormir la veille c'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait vu grâce aux reflets de la lune…son profil blanc et parfait…s'était un youkai certes…mais il était vraiment magnifique…

« Il doit être un grand seigneur…si il dit posséder les terres de l'Ouest » pensa Kisaki. Mais qu'importe de toute façon tout ce qu'elle espérait pour le moment c'était de bien s'entendre avec lui car il l'avait écoutée…comprise peut être pas…mais écoutée…il y avait donc un début.

« Arigato » lui dit elle avant de se relever toujours sans faire de bruit.

Elle se dirigea vers Hiru qui se réveilla doucement sur le dos du dragon à deux têtes. Kisaki constata qu'il était déjà pratiquement guéri et elle en fût ravie. L'animal sauta sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la grotte pour aller chercher à manger. Elle regarda Jaken dormir puis Rin. La petite se réveilla et s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Kisaki lui mit un doigt sur la bouche. Rin tourna la tête et vit que son maître dormait encore. Elle décida de se lever et de suivre Kisaki à l'extérieur.

Il faisait un temps splendide dehors, le soleil brillait à travers le feuillage des arbres et le chant des oiseaux régnait sur toute la forêt. Kisaki avait pratiquement retrouvé la faculté de chacun de ses sens et elle s'en réjouie, à tel point qu'elle avait envie de courir librement à travers la forêt. Pourtant une odeur de chien persistait autour d'elle et cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

« Ho haiyo! Kisaki-sama! » lui lança Rin joyeusement.

« Ho haiyo Rin-chan… » Elle hésita un instant et prit Rin dans ses bras.

« Tu es toujours aussi adorable ! »

« Arigato » répondit Rin.

Leurs estomacs se mirent à grogner tous les deux en même temps. Ce qui les fît rire quelques secondes.

« Que dirais tu d'aller au bord de la rivière Rin-chan ? Nous pourrons pêcher quelques poissons, nous y serons en cinq minutes »

« Oh oui ! Rin adore pêcher des poissons ! » dit-elle en sautillant.

« Oui mais…et Jaken ? et Sesshomaru-sama ? Devons nous les réveiller ? » s'enquit Kisaki.

« Ça ira Sesshomaru-sama a un excellent odorat, il retrouvera Rin et Kisaki-sama tout de suite. En plus il avait dit à Rin que l'on irait au bord de la rivière hier »

« Tu as raison…il va certainement se douter que nous sommes parti chercher à manger »

« Oui ! »

« Alors en route ! » Kisaki se baissa pour que Rin puisse monter sur son dos « Monte Rin-chan »

« Je croyais que s'était à cinq minutes d'ici ? » s'étonna t-elle

« Oui pour moi mais tu sembles oublier que je ne suis pas humaine » sur ces mots sa queue et ses oreilles apparurent et Rin convaincue, monta sur son dos.

« Accroche-toi ! »

« Oui ! » répondit elle en serrant ses petits bras autour de son cou. Kisaki s'élança donc à travers la forêt aussi rapide que le vent.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent effectivement à une rivière où arborait une petite cascade au loin et dont les abords étaient rocheux et peu profonds. Rin ne perdit pas de temps et remonta son kimono jusqu'aux genoux et sauta dans l'eau.

« Kisaki-sama ! Venez ! Elle n'est pas froide et je vois des poissons ! » cria t-elle avec entrain.

« Oui j'arrive Rin-chan attend un peu… » Kisaki regarda sa tenue et remarqua qu'elle était dans un drôle d'état suite à l'attaque de la veille. Sa jupe était déchirée dans le bas ainsi qu'une de ses manches, son ruban défait et ses collants noirs étaient troués sur plusieurs endroits, ses chaussures quant à elles étaient toutes boueuses.

« Il me faudra de nouvelles affaires…et si possible de cette époque » Elle n'avait pris qu'une seule tenue de rechange avant de passer le puit, un short, une tunique sans manche, une autre cape ainsi qu'un maillot de bain au cas où elle devrait se baigner. Là d'où elle venait elle n'avait pas accès à des vêtements très…conventionnels donc elle a dû faire avec ce qu'elle pouvait trouver.

Elle se déshabilla et enfila son short et le haut de son maillot de bain rouge. Elle lava brièvement son uniforme et le fit sécher au soleil en se disant qu'après manger elle tenterait de recoudre ses collants et sa manche déchirées.

Finalement elle rejoignit Rin, après avoir déposée une serviette au bord de l'eau, qui était occupée à pêcher son quatrième poisson.

« Tu es douée Rin-chan » constata Kisaki.

« Arigato Kisaki-sama…vos vêtements… »

« Oh ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas j'irai en acheter des nouveaux plus tard »

« Mais ils sont… » Rin n'avait jamais vu ce genre d'habits auparavant.

« Ils ne viennent pas d'ici mais ne t'en fait pas personne ne nous verra… et maintenant au travail ! Il va bien falloir que je rattrape mon retard ! »

Elle se pencha vers l'eau et flaira les poissons aux alentours, elle sortit ses griffes et donna un grand coup dans l'eau avant de pêcher deux poissons en même temps.

« Impressionnant Kisaki-sama ! » Rin l'applaudissait.

« Arigato mais ce n'était rien, je ne suis toujours pas au mieux de ma forme…J'ai encore dû mal à me concentrer sur certaines choses »

« Quoi ? » Rin ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Ça ne fait rien…Rin, tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler Kisaki-sama tu sais si tu veux bien j'adorerai que tu m'appelle Onee-chan ! »

« Vraiment ? Rin peut ? »

« Bien sûr ! En plus j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite sœur aussi mignonne que toi…Alors ? C'est d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! Onee-chan ! » Rin courut vers Kisaki qui la prit dans ses bras. « Rin est contente »

« Kisaki aussi, Rin-chan… »

Elles retournèrent ensuite à leur pêche, tout en riant à s'éclabousser de l'eau sur l'une et sur l'autre sans savoir qu'au loin, elles étaient observées.

Sesshomaru n'en revenait pas, non seulement il s'était trompé sur la situation mais en plus cette fille était là tranquillement en train de s'amuser avec Rin sans se soucier des éventuels dangers qu'il pouvait y avoir dans les environs.

Il s'en voulait de plus en plus de s'être endormi et se jura de ne plus le faire en sa présence. Apparemment elle pêchait et s'amusait, Sesshomaru soupira de soulagement mais surtout d'agacement. Il releva les yeux vers cette joyeuse scène, il aurait presque sourit si il n'avait pas vu au dernier moment la tenue de Kisaki. Déjà qu'il trouvait ses anciens habits, qui séchaient au soleil, provoquant mais alors ceux-là. Seulement quelques bouts de tissus couvraient sa poitrine qui était déjà assez exposée et cette espèce de pantalon super court n'arrangeait rien.

Sesshomaru détourna les yeux avant de s'apercevoir qu'il l'avait beaucoup trop regardée et rejeta la faute sur ces étranges habits de l'autre époque. Quand bien même elle était dans l'eau, une femme ne devrait pas se dévêtir de la sorte. Il se fit la leçon encore quelques secondes avant de rejeter un dernier coup d'œil vers elle.

Il devait le reconnaître…elle était belle…sa nature de youkai et de fleur de sang y étaient pour quelque chose sans doute…sa chevelure rouge brillait sous le soleil et flottait au rythme de ses mouvements.

Elle avait de nouveau sa queue et ses oreilles…Sesshomaru se dit qu'elle devait très bien maîtriser sa transformation tout comme lui. Son sourire était radieux et reflétait à cet instant la joie de vivre, rien à voir avec son visage de la veille, sûrement parce qu'elle jouait avec Rin. Dans un sens cette fille l'agaçait et de l'autre il aurait aimé qu'elle lui destine un tel sourire.

Il donna un léger coup de poing à l'arbre derrière lequel il se cachait tout en contrôlant sa force pour éviter de le faire tomber. Quelque chose n'allait pas…pendant quelques secondes en la regardant…il avait vraiment eu envie de la dévorer…mais il refoula ses instincts au fond de lui et décida de signaler sa présence en commençant à se rapprocher.

Kisaki et Rin n'avaient, pour leur part, rien remarqué et continuaient joyeusement leur pêche miraculeuse lorsque Kisaki aperçut un plus gros poisson qui nageait en eaux profondes.

« Rin-chan reste ici je vais chercher un peu plus loin »

« Hai ! Kisaki nee-chan ! Rin attend ici ! »

A cet instant Kisaki plongea et disparût sous l'eau.

« Soie prudente… » murmura Rin légèrement inquiète.

Après une minute, elle refit surface avec un gros poisson qu'elle tenait par la queue.

« Tu as vu ça Rin-chan ? Avec lui on aura suffisamment à manger »

« Hai ! Tu es très forte nee-san ! »

« Ha ! ha ! Atchoum ! Je suis trempée aussi » Elle secoua ses cheveux et sa queue puis elle confia le poisson à Rin.

« Je vais chercher les autres » la petite courut vers le rocher où étaient exposées les autres fritures

« Bonne idée, moi je vais me sécher avant d'attraper un rhume, snif ! » Elle sortit de l'eau et regagna la rive tout en surveillant Rin, elle se pencha pour ramasser sa serviette mais elle vit que quelqu'un se tenait devant elle. Elle leva la tête et vit…

« Sess…Sesshomaru-sama ? » bredouilla t-elle visiblement surprise.

« Tu t'attendais à voir quelqu'un d'autre femme ? » répondit-il fermement et sans la regarder.

« Sesshomaru-sama, que…que faîtes vous… » Elle se souvint de la tenue qu'elle avait devant lui.

Intrigué qu'elle ne finisse pas sa phrase, il tourna son regard vers elle.

« Ne…ne me regardez pas ! » Elle lui lança sa serviette à la figure mais il la rattrapa avant. Elle prit ensuite ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et se cacha derrière un rocher.

« De…depuis combien de temps êtes vous là ? » dit-elle les joues en feux.

« Tu n'avais pas remarqué ma présence n'est ce pas ? » Il lui relança sa serviette qu'elle rattrapa avec sa queue toujours sans se montrer.

« Je… je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme voyez-vous mais vous…vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! »

Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre de toute façon et reporta son attention sur Rin qui revenait en courant.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Regardez tout ce que Rin et Kisaki nee-chan ont attrapé ensemble ! »

« Nee-chan ? » pensa Sesshomaru en fronçant les sourcils. Rin s'attachait beaucoup trop vite à cette fille, ce n'était pas bon.

« Rin, pourquoi es tu parti sans prévenir ? » lui demanda Sesshomaru en baissant les yeux vers elle. Rin réfléchit quelques secondes en regardant ses poissons puis releva la tête vers lui.

« Gomen Sesshomaru-sama, Rin ne le fera plus »

« Ne lui en voulez pas Sesshomaru-sama, c'est de ma faute j'aurai dû vous réveiller pour vous avertir de notre départ…j'espère que vous n'avez pas pensé à mal car ce n'était pas mon intention… »

Kisaki s'était à peu près rhabillé avec le haut de son uniforme déchiré à la manche mais elle avait gardé son short car sa jupe était irrécupérable et elle devait recoudre ses collants. Sesshomaru s'en voulu pendant quelques secondes…car elles avaient perdu toutes les deux leurs sourires depuis son arrivé.

« Soit… » fût sa seule réponse avant qu'il n'aille s'assoir au pied d'un arbre visiblement résolu à les laisser manger. Jaken les rejoignit quelques minutes après en commençant par les réprimander mais il reçu une pierre de Sesshomaru avant même de finir sa première phrase. Le repas s'effectua assez rapidement et Kisaki eu même le temps de recoudre ses collants pendant que Rin jouait avec Hiru.

Sesshomaru remarqua que les joues de Kisaki étaient encore légèrement roses et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, s'apercevant qu'il la regardait, ses joues virèrent à l'écarlate et elle lui tourna le dos afin de poursuivre tranquillement son ouvrage.

Une heure plus tard, ils se remirent en route avec Kisaki qui les suivait naturellement à l'arrière du groupe. De temps en temps elle grimpait même aux arbres pour y cueillir des pommes.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Combien de temps encore cette fille à t-elle l'intention de… » Jaken fût interrompu par l'arrêt soudain de son maître. Celui-ci se retourna et la regarda.

« Oh ! Mon seigneur a comprit ma question avant même que j'ai eu le temps de la finir…donc là il va sûrement dire à cette petite peste de kitsune de partir sur le champ…Hé, hé c'est bien vous Sesshomaru-sama ! » pensa Jaken le visage victorieux.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Euh… » s'inquiéta Kisaki qui remarquait que Sesshomaru la regardait de haut en bas.

« Il y a des marchands humains pas très loin d'ici… » dit-il

Kisaki comprit qu'il voulait qu'elle aille s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et retrouva instantanément le sourire au grand désespoir de Jaken.

« Honto ? Arigato Sesshomaru-sama ! » et sans perdre un instant elle tira son autre cape de rechange de son sac et l'enfila.

« Je serai de retour dans trente minutes ! Hiru restera avec vous comme preuve de mon retour…car certains n'ont toujours pas confiance en moi… »

Sesshomaru crut qu'elle pensait à lui mais son regard se tourna vers Jaken.

« Petite ingrate ! Tu devrais… »

« Jaken ! » coupa Sesshomaru.

« Je plaisante Jaken-sama. J'y vais à tout à l'heure ! » Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt et Sesshomaru perdit sa trace.

« Soyez prudente ! Kisaki nee-chan ! » cria Rin même si elle était déjà loin.

« Pfff ! Quelle créature encombrante » bougonna Jaken.

Les minutes passèrent et Sesshomaru s'interrogeait sur le fait qu'elle reste parmi eux, était ce souhaitable ? Elle était une fleur de sang et il serait dangereux qu'elle reste avec eux…mais alors…qui la protègera ? S'il ne le fait pas personne d'autre ne le pourra, à moins que son crétin de frère ne vienne s'en mêler et encore Sesshomaru n'avait pas du tout confiance en lui. Si elle venait à se blesser, aucun youkai ne pourrait résister à son sang et ils la tueront…

Non il n'y avait que lui pour y parvenir…de plus elle est une chose soit disant très puissante elle lui sera peut être d'une quelconque utilité, un jour…

Sesshomaru sortit de ses pensées en voyant que l'animal, prénommé Hiru, se redressa soudainement. Apparemment sa maîtresse allait bientôt être de retour. Sesshomaru observa dans la même direction que lui et vit Kisaki revenir en courant avec un petit paquet à la main.

« Je suis là ! » dit-elle en faisant sursauter Jaken.

« Onee-sama ! » s'exclama Rin en accourant vers elle. Hiru sauta sur son épaule et Kisaki le caressa.

« Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre j'espère…Alors que pensez vous de ma nouvelle tenue ? » demanda t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Ils l'observèrent tous et même Sesshomaru jeta un petit coup d'œil. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de la jupe et opté pour des vêtements plus adaptés à l'époque en commençant par un pantalon un peu bouffant qui s'arrêtait en dessous des genoux de couleur belge, tout comme sa tunique à longue manches au col arrondi mais ouvert, laissant entrevoir son étrange collier noir serré autour de son cou, ainsi que des motifs dorés au niveau des épaules, de la poitrine et de la taille. Un longue ceinture vert foncée était attachée autour de sa taille et formait un joli nœud derrière elle. Elle pouvait ainsi accrocher son petit sac d'un côté et de l'autre son épée. Ses chaussures étaient de simples sandales marron car elle estimait être plus à l'aise ainsi.

Sesshomaru remarqua également qu'elle s'était attaché les cheveux en faisant une longue tresse derrière son dos. Il ne lui dira sans doute jamais mais cette tenue lui allait à ravir même si cela la féminisée moins. C'était préférable.

« Tu es très belle Kisaki nee-san » répondit Rin en toute franchise comme à son habitude.

« Pfff ! Rien d'exceptionnel… » grogna Jaken.

« Arigato Rin-chan et…Jaken-sama. J'ai aussi acheté du linge propre et je vous ai rapporté à chacun une surprise ! »

« Une surprise ? Rin veut voir ! Rin veut voir ! » Rin ne tenait plus en place.

« Hai ! Rin-chan attend un peu… » Elle sortit un joli ruban orange qu'elle donna à Rin.

« Oh ! Il est très joli ! Rin l'aime beaucoup ! Arigato ! »

« Je suis contente qu'il te plaise…après pour Jaken-sama »

« Hein ? Moi aussi ? » s'étonna le petit démon.

« Bien sûr pourquoi vous aurais-je oublié ? » Elle rit et sortit du paquet une petite médaille qu'elle accrocha sur Jaken.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » s'étonna t-il les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est pour toutes ces années de bon et loyaux services envers Sesshomaru-sama, je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça mais Rin m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et je suis sûr que votre seigneur partage le même avis » elle lui sourit et Jaken ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Je…je…Sesshomaru-sama ! Arigato ! » Il était au bord de l'évanouissement lorsqu'il contemplait sa médaille. Sesshomaru n'avait rien à voir là dedans mais l'idée n'était pas mauvaise.

« A votre tour Sesshomaru-sama ! » Kisaki s'avança vers lui et plongea sa main dans le papier. Il était inquiet, qu'avait elle bien pu lui trouver. Finalement elle sortit un petit bracelet rouge orné de quatre clochettes or. Il leva un sourcil vers elle, signe de son incompréhension.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas vous qui le porterez, mais moi ! » Elle se baissa et attacha le bracelet à sa cheville. Elle se releva et fit tinter les clochettes.

« Vous comprenez maintenant ? » lui demanda t-elle avec amusement. Il voyait plus ou moins où elle voulait en venir mais il lui laissa le soin des explications.

« Comme vous ne pouvez sentir ma présence dès que je disparais de votre vue et bien votre ouïe remplacera votre odorat… »

« Mais si moi je peux t'entendre les autres le pourront aussi » déclara t-il.

« Non parce qu'elles ne sonneront que pour les êtres comme vous Sesshomaru-sama » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter « Il s'agit d'un enchantement » en souriant.

Sesshomaru fût satisfait de son présent mais il n'en montra rien sur son visage, se contentant d'acquiescer de la tête.

« Enfin… bien sûr si vous me permettez de rester avec vous…du moins quelques temps évidemment »

Il ne lui répondit pas et se retourna pour reprendre le chemin mais il s'arrêta aussitôt car il venait de trouver l'argument qui l'obligera à la protéger. Il se tourna sur le côté et la regarda.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Tout va bien ? J'ai dit une bêtise ? » s'inquiéta t-elle.

Naraku. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Ce hanyou perfide et nuisible n'hésitera pas un seul instant à la tuer…voir pire pour lui prendre son pouvoir et Sesshomaru aura du souci à se faire alors. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans la forêt avec Naraku dans les parages, non, le risque était trop grand…si il venait à découvrir son secret…il serait capable de la violer puis de la tuer…et ça Sesshomaru ne le permettra jamais.

Il se tourna complètement vers elle de façon à s'adresser en même temps à Rin et Jaken.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu nous accompagneras »

« Vraiment ? Vous voulez bien ? » espéra t-elle

« Ne me fait pas répéter…et maintenant en route ! »

Elle était ravie tout comme Rin, Jaken faisait encore le difficile mais pour une fois il ne dit rien. Rin monta sur le dos d'Ah-Uhn, Hiru avec elle, jaken tenait les rennes du dragon et Kisaki était à l'arrière.

Sesshomaru en tête du groupe entendait les clochettes à l'arrière.

« Ne reste pas à la traîne » lui dit-il de sa voix grave.

« Hai ! » Kisaki accéléra le pas et vînt se placer à côté de lui.

Il jeta un œil vers elle et se souvint qu'il ne s'était toujours pas présenté correctement à elle en tant que seigneur de l'Ouest et youkai supérieur. Il s'apprêtait à le faire mais se fût elle qui parla la première.

« Vous savez il y a quelques temps je n'aurai pas souhaité la compagnie de quelqu'un parce que…enfin peu importe je suis très heureuse que vous m'ayez accepté parmi vous et je vous promets de ne pas être un fardeau aussi longtemps que je resterai. »

Cette fille était décidemment bien étrange mais sincère dans ses propos…et bien soit…il la protègera sans qu'elle ne le sache bien sûr et il évitera de lui parler de Naraku tant qu'il le pourra.

« Je…j'aurai aimé vous remercier en jouant un air de flûte mais je l'ai malheureusement égaré l'autre jour… »

Sesshomaru sourit intérieurement de cette nouvelle information car elle ignorait que s'était lui qui avait récupéré son bien. Il s'apprêtait à lui rendre mais il trouva plus judicieux de se présenter avant.

« Je n'ai que faire de remerciements, j'attends juste de toi que tu ne t'éloignes pas sans m'en avertir et que tu respectes mes ordres… »

« Je comprends…il est vrai que vous êtes le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest…désolée j'avoue avoir presque oubliée… » dit-elle en s'éloignant légèrement de lui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…mais il est vrai que je suis bien le seigneur de ces terres, héritage de mon père, le Inu-Taisho et je me dois de remplir mon rôle tout comme lui… » Il la regarda pour observer sa réaction.

« Inu ?... mais alors vous…vous êtes un… » Elle écarquilla les yeux et porta sa main à ses lèvres.

« Un youkai chien…oui… » Il eu presque envie de rire lorsqu'il vit sa réaction et son visage blêmir.

« Alors c'était vous…cette odeur que je sentais depuis le début… » Elle ne clignait plus des yeux, elle n'en revenait pas…du tour que lui avait joué le destin une fois de plus.

« Tu as peur des démons chiens à ce point ? Dans ce cas… »

« Non » le coupa t-elle en se reprenant « C'est juste que…je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout mais l'information est passée, c'est bon… »

Sesshomaru était surpris de sa réaction mais il ne pensait pas à ce point. D'habitude les femmes étaient impressionnées et voulaient par tous les moyens bien paraître devant lui alors que ça ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Mais elle, visiblement, ce n'était pas son cas, elle ne l'avait pas admiré comme toutes les autres et avait plutôt cherché à lui accorder sa confiance…dans quel but il l'ignorait…

Elle ne disait plus un mot et ne le regardait plus. Il s'en voulait presque de l'avoir mise dans cet état. C'est à ce moment là que Sesshomaru fit quelque chose d'inhabituel, il sortit la flûte qu'elle avait perdue et lui tendit.

« Reprend là…Tu disais vouloir me remercier alors ce soir tu nous joueras quelque chose… »

Kisaki était surprise de voir que sa flûte était entre les mains de Sesshomaru mais elle ne lui en demanda pas la raison. Elle l'a prit dans ses mains tout en le remerciant avant d'ajouter avec le sourire.

« C'est avec joie que je jouerai ce soir, Sesshomaru-sama » Elle posa la flûte quelques instants contre sa joue puis l'accrocha à sa ceinture.

Sesshomaru se dit qu'il ne lui en fallait vraiment pas beaucoup pour être heureuse, il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas mais….ce qu'il comprenait…en la regardant… c'est qu'il devait protéger cette petite renarde et son sourire de la menace que représentait Naraku et de bien d'autres encore voir même de lui-même…

Parce que non loin de là une personne avait de sombres projets pour le petit groupe de Sesshomaru, une personne se cachant derrière un masque de babouin…

« Sesshomaru…profite bien de ses instants de tranquillité…le vent tourne rapidement… »


	7. Chapter 7 Le piège de l'araignée

_**Titre: **__**à**__** travers le temps…**_

_Pour ce chapitre je dirai que l'aventure /l'action commence vraiment ici mais comme dans toutes les histoires il fallait un début __ Je pense que j'ai tendance à traîner un peu les choses mais bon j'avoue bien aimer le faire car mon histoire n'est pas prête de s'arrêter ! Bonne lecture ! Et merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire (Laissez moi vos commentaires 3)_

Chapitre 7 : Le piège de l'araignée

Trois semaines venaient de passer depuis l'arrivée de Kisaki et pour l'instant tout allait pour le mieux, même si le quotidien avait un peu changé pour chacun. Jaken se plaignait sans arrêt d'elle en disant qu'elle était beaucoup trop bruyante, qu'elle ne tenait pas en place et qu'une kitsune avait une mauvaise influence sur Rin car elle voulait l'imiter. Rin, pour sa part, adorait Kisaki et la considérait comme sa sœur, elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé une compagnie féminine avec qui elle pouvait faire des couronnes de fleurs ou bien encore se moquer de Jaken.

Pour Sesshomaru beaucoup de choses avait changé même si pour les autres se n'étaient pas flagrant et surtout pas visible sur son visage. Lui, il avait clairement vu les changements qu'avaient apportés Kisaki. A commencer par le soir, depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de jouer de la flûte, elle ne cessait d'en jouer chaque jour. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas car non seulement elle était très douée mais sa musique était aussi très douce et changeait presque tous les soirs, elle endormait même Rin, Jaken et de temps à autres à l'assoupir, lui. La journée quand Sesshomaru partait parfois chasser des youkais qui menaçaient de s'approcher d'eux, il voyait que cela ne plaisait pas à Kisaki car elle aurait aimé l'accompagner pour pouvoir se battre mais il lui avait ordonnée de rester pour protéger Rin et Jaken. Elle avait accepté mais difficilement.

A présent lorsqu'il revenait, il avait toujours droit à un accueil chaleureux voir même un repas déjà près, mais qu'il refusait la plupart du temps. Une fois il avait même surpris Kisaki en train de faire étudier Rin alors que lui n'y avait jamais pensé. Kisaki était pleine de vie et semait sa bonne humeur autour d'elle, Jaken avait parfois raison de dire qu'elle pouvait être bruyante néanmoins elle avait compris que Sesshomaru aimait le silence et en sa présence elle restait calme et ne venait jamais le déranger. Sesshomaru remarqua, qu'en dehors de Rin, elle adorait les pommes. Il n'était pas passé une journée sans qu'elle n'en mange. Pourtant un jour où il était parti durant la journée, elle n'eu guère le loisir d'en avoir car il les avait laissés dans une zone rocheuse et dépourvue de toute végétation.

« Des pommes…je veux des pommes… » répétait Kisaki sans cesse.

« Arrête de te plaindre ! Si tu es une youkai tu n'as pas besoin de manger ! » s'écria Jaken.

« Jaken-sama ? Vous pensez que Sesshomaru reviendra avant la nuit ? » demanda Rin.

« Je ne sais pas Rin… il ne m'a rien dit…la nuit va bientôt tomber…je vais aller chercher du bois… »

« Je peux le faire Jaken-sama ? Comme cela je pourrai prendre quelques pommes au passage ! » s'écria Kisaki en se levant d'un coup.

« Non ! Sesshomaru-sama t'a ordonnée de rester ici donc tu lui obéis ! »

« …Vous êtes cruel Jaken… » elle se rassit et lui tourna le dos.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que pout toi s'était Jaken-sama ! »

« Pfff ! » Elle sortit un peigne et coiffa sa queue de renarde sans dire un mot.

Plus tard Jaken revint apporter le bois avec Ah-Uhn et très vite la nuit se mit à tomber. Rin et Jaken dormaient déjà mais Kisaki veillait encore, elle s'occupait du feu. La nuit par ici était fraîche et le vent s'engouffrait rapidement mais Rin et Jaken avaient les couvertures de Kisaki sur eux et Ah-Uhn les protégeait du vent.

« Je m'ennuie…et Sesshomaru-sama n'est toujours pas revenu…j'ai une idée ! » Elle se leva et alla s'assoir au sommet d'un haut rocher, tout en ayant une vue sur ses compagnons, elle sortit sa flûte et se mit à jouer un morceau…Le vent transportait la mélodie loin…très loin…

Sesshomaru, bien qu'étant très éloigné, entendit le son de la flûte et décida de rentrer immédiatement, abandonnant la tâche ingrate de massacrer quelques youkais supplémentaires complètement inoffensifs pour lui mais à présent…qui sait le nombre de youkais pouvant être attiré par cette musique. Cette fille avait un don pour le faire passer d'un état émotionnel à un autre sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Il s'apprêta à gagner les cieux mais son regard s'arrêta sur un pommier…il s'approcha et prit une pomme dans sa main.

« Cette fille… » il serra la pomme si fort qu'elle se brisa entre ses doigts. Sesshomaru avait un mal fou à se contrôler lorsqu'il pensait trop à elle…elle cette inconnue, jaillit de nulle part, qu'il n'avait jamais appelé par son prénom et encore moins chercher à la comprendre car ce n'était pas dans sa nature…elle qui a un si grand pouvoir dont il ne veut utiliser…pourtant…pourtant il lui serait si facile de la briser…comme cette pomme…

Mais Sesshomaru n'était pas comme ça même si il voulait le laisser paraître, cette fille était loin d'être stupide…elle avait déjà sans doute descellé sa nature ce qui expliquerai le fait qu'elle n'a jamais eu peur de lui. Sesshomaru sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'entendait plus la flûte. Dès cet instant toutes ses interrogations s'évaporèrent et il cueillit trois pommes de l'arbre avant de s'envoler vers son campement.

A son arrivé le silence régnait, seul la lumière du feu éclairait le terrain. Tout le monde dormait sauf Hiru qui alla accueillir Sesshomaru à son approche. La petite belette ne s'approchait jamais de lui et lorsque là, elle s'arrêta face à lui en le fixant de ses yeux bleus Sesshomaru compris son message. Il avait créé une barrière lorsque Kisaki s'était mise à jouer et était venu l'avertir que rien ne s'était passé.

« Tu sembles être plus intelligent que ta maîtresse… » se contenta t-il de dire.

L'animal était assis et balançait sa queue de droite à gauche puis il rebroussa chemin pour rejoindre les autres. Sesshomaru n'était toujours pas parvenu à savoir si cette créature était un youkai ou non…enfin peu importe, pensa t-il avant de rejoindre ses compagnons endormis. Il jeta un œil sur Rin et Jaken qui dormaient à point fermé avec leur couverture près d'Ah-Uhn, il déposa une pomme près de Rin puis se mit à chercher Kisaki. Elle était à l'opposée d'eux et dormait seule, une habitude qu'elle avait depuis leur rencontre, remarqua t-il. Elle devait avoir froid puisque qu'elle serrait sa longue queue contre elle et ses oreilles n'arrêtaient pas de remuer.

Sesshomaru sourit devant cette scène et alla déposer les deux pommes restantes devant d'elle puis il alla s'assoir à ses cotés et déposa sa fourrure sur elle comme il l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Arigato…Sesshomaru-sama… » murmura t-elle tout doucement. Sesshomaru tourna la tête dans sa direction et constata qu'elle serrait les pommes contre elle. Il comprit après quelques secondes qu'elle venait tout juste de s'endormir.

A des lieux d'ici, à travers une immense barrière se dressait un château entouré de miasme… à l'intérieur, Naraku attendait… Il possédait déjà une grande partie de la shikon no tama mais cela n'était pas suffisant…Il avait besoin de plus de forces car la récolte des fragments était longue et beaucoup d'ennemis se dressaient sur son chemin…Kikyo…Inuyasha et ses compagnons et récemment Sesshomaru… Ils lui faisaient perdre un temps précieux. Il avait déjà créé plusieurs incarnations de lui-même mais aucune ne lui avait été vraiment utile, aujourd'hui il ne lui restait plus que Kanna et Kagura…

Depuis quelques temps il réfléchissait à un nouveau plan pour éliminer ses ennemis encombrants en créant une nouvelle incarnation plus ou moins terrifiante et monstrueuse…et sa première cible sera Sesshomaru…lui le seul capable de le mettre en mauvaise posture contrairement à son frère Inuyasha.

« Kagura… » appela Naraku sans élever la voix.

Kagura sortit de l'ombre et s'avança vers lui.

« Que veux-tu Naraku ? »

Il lui tendit un étrange cœur noir, possédant un fragment de perle, enroulé par des ronces mais qui battait encore dans sa main. Kagura hésita à le prendre.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t-elle avec dégoût. Naraku sourit.

« Ne prend pas cet air devant le cœur de ton frère qui naîtra d'ici peu… »

« Mon frère ? »

« Tout à fait ma chère Kagura…il sera l'une de mes incarnations également et ton rôle sera de l'amener à destination pour qu'il puisse voir le jour…alors prend le… »

Kagura le prit à contre cœur et leva de nouveau la tête vers Naraku.

« Et ou suis-je supposée l'emmener ? »

« Là où se trouve Sesshomaru…Kanna te montrera le chemin…il doit impérativement être lâché dans la forêt, tu as bien compris ? »

« …Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… » Elle lui tourna le dos et se mit en route.

« Mhm…Sesshomaru…ton existence n'a déjà que trop durée… »

Le jour venait à peine de se lever et le petit groupe de Sesshomaru s'était déjà remis en route, Rin dormait encore sur le dos de Ah-Uhn avec Jaken derrière elle mais lui ne dormait pas. Kisaki tenait les rennes du dragon tout en suivant de près Sesshomaru jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne s'immobilise devant l'entrée d'une sombre forêt. Kisaki vînt à côté de lui le visage inquiet.

« Sesshomaru-sama cette forêt ne m'inspire rien de bon… »

« Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi…il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur… »

Kisaki renifla l'air « Il y a de l'énergie sombre à l'intérieur…cette forêt semble possédée… »

Sesshomaru savait de quoi elle parlait, Naraku… mais il refusa d'en parler en sa présence. Il sentit une légère odeur de son ennemi, signe qu'il avait été là il y a un moment mais plus maintenant.

Kagura avait suivi le chemin que lui avait indiqué Kanna depuis les airs et sentit très rapidement la présence de Sesshomaru à travers une épaisse forêt. Elle observa le cœur dans sa main.

« Ce cœur si seulement il s'agissait du mien…Je suis désolée Sesshomaru mais…c'est toi ou moi ! »

Elle lâcha le cœur depuis le ciel et celui-ci atterrit sur le feuillage d'un arbre.

« Mon travail est terminé…Naraku, mais rien ne m'empêche d'observer la suite » Kagura descendit un peu plus bas pour observer ce qui allait se passer sans se faire remarquer.

Le cœur se mettait à battre de plus en plus fort et les ronces qui le retenaient se mirent à grandir et à s'attacher à l'arbre fermement avant de pénétrer son écorce pour y loger le cœur. Le fragment de perle noir se mit à résonner et laissa échapper un nuage de miasme autour de l'arbre. Quelques secondes plus tard l'arbre ouvrit de grands yeux jaunes ainsi que son énorme gueule pour laisser échapper un puissant cri monstrueux.

« Qu'est ce que s'était Sesshomaru-sama ? » Kisaki recula.

Sesshomaru ne lui répondit pas mais il savait…il sentait clairement son odeur qui venait de ressurgir à travers les arbres. Il empoigna son épée et s'apprêta à suivre sa trace.

« Restez ici ! » dit-il sans se retourner.

« Quoi ? Non je veux vous aider aussi ! » Kisaki commençait à s'avancer d'un pas résolu mais Sesshomaru s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

« Je t'ai dit de restez ici ! Tu n'as pas à intervenir là dedans femme ! »

« Femme ? » répéta t-elle choquée qu'il l'appelle toujours ainsi « Je veux juste… »

« Tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité ! Je ne veux pas être gêné par quelqu'un ! » Sans ajouter un mot de plus et en voyant que Kisaki s'était résignée il reprit son chemin à vive allure.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » Jaken l'appelait en vain, il était déjà loin.

« Jaken-sama…»

« Que veux-tu Kisaki ? »

« Suis-je vraiment quelqu'un d'inutile ? » elle fixait toujours la forêt tandis qu'une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Hein ? » Jaken se savait quoi lui répondre et s'en abstenu.

Sesshomaru arriva très vite à destination et fit face à un arbre youkai gigantesque aux branches mortes entourées de miasme.

« Quelle abomination…Naraku, tu dois être désespéré si tu penses pouvoir t'attaquer à moi… » dit-il en mettant en avant Tokijin.

L'arbre ouvrit les yeux vers lui et se mit à parler.

« Sesshomaru…Je suis Akuryu…l'arbre des morts…Naraku m'a créé afin de mettre fin à ton existence… »

« Mhm…pathétique… » Sesshomaru s'élança dans les airs et découpa l'arbre en deux. Une fois fendu, il se décomposa.

Kagura qui assistait à la scène en fût très surprise.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce youkai ? Naraku doit avoir un plan en tête, ça ne peut pas se terminer ainsi… » Elle avait raison, l'arbre qui venait de disparaître se rematérialisa dans un autre arbre derrière Sesshomaru. Il voulut le capturer avec ses branches mais il était bien trop rapide et esquiva ses coups.

« Surpris ?... » commença Akuryu « J'ai fusionné avec l'ensemble des arbres de cette forêt…tu peux me détruire autant de fois que tu veux Sesshomaru mais tant qu'il restera un arbre dans les environs…je reviendrai… »

« Il me suffit de réduire à néant cette forêt pour que tu n'es plus aucun endroit où te réfugier…Naraku ne s'est vraiment pas embêté en te créant…monstre… » déclara Sesshomaru.

« Ton plan n'est pas mauvais…Sesshomaru… » ricana Akuryu en tortillant ses branches dans tous les sens « Mais…tu ne le feras pas…parce que vois tu…je sais que tu n'es pas venu seul… »

« Ahhh ! » les oiseaux s'envolèrent au dessus des arbres, cherchant à fuir la source de ce bruit.

Sesshomaru reconnu ce cri…un cri qu'il ne voulait jamais entendre…celui de Rin…

« Alors Sesshomaru ? Crois tu que tu auras le temps de détruire la forêt avant que je ne détruise tes compagnons ? Ha ! Ha !... »

« Soryûha ! » Sesshomaru le réduisit au silence avec beaucoup d'autres arbres aux alentours avant de s'envoler vers ses compagnons à toute vitesse.

« Rin… » pensa t-il. Il savait que Kisaki arrivait un peu à se défendre mais elle n'arrivera certainement pas à protéger tout le monde et si elle se faisait blesser la situation risquait d'empirer davantage. Il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de la laisser mais c'était le seul moyen de la tenir à distance…cela n'avait finalement servi à rien… Sesshomaru se souvint alors de l'expression sur le visage de Kisaki, à ce moment là…elle était triste…

Kisaki luttait tant bien que mal contre les branches, les racines et les ronces qui tentaient de les attraper un par un. Elle venait juste de délivrer Rin et l'avait placée dans la barrière, qu'avait créé Hiru, avec Jaken qui n'avait plus la force d'utiliser son bâton. Ah-Uhn aidait également avec ses puissants éclairs.

Kisaki tranchait tout ce qui bougeait avec son petit poignard tout en évitant les attaques mais très vite elle s'arrêta de couper les branches car elles libéraient du miasme autour d'eux…

« Bon sang !... » pesta t-elle.

« Kisaki nee-san ! » cria Rin.

« Tout va bien Rin ! Ne respire pas ce poison ! »

Une racine s'était faufilée sous elle et avait heurtée la barrière de plein fouet faisant vaciller Hiru. Kisaki se retourna et attrapa la racine mouvante dans sa main.

« Ne t'approche pas d'eux ! » ordonna t-elle. Ses yeux virèrent aux rouges et son aura démoniaque sous forme de renard l'entoura réduisant en cendre la racine entre ses mains.

« Puisque je ne peux pas vous couper, il me suffit de tout brûler ! »

Elle lança plusieurs flammes sur les branches, les ronces et les racines ce qui les arrêta net mais une ombre imposante se glissa derrière elle.

« Kisaki ! Derrière toi ! » hurla Jaken.

Elle se retourna et sauta pour s'éloigner de ce nouveau danger mais Akuryu l'avait déjà saisi par la jambe et la souleva en lui mettant la tête à l'envers.

« C'est terminé petite Kitsune… » dit-il

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'étonna Kisaki en constatant que son aura démoniaque venait de disparaître et qu'elle se retrouvait, à présent, sans défense devant ce youkai.

« Meurs ! » s'écria Akuryu en approchant une branche aiguisée vers elle. Kisaki ferma les yeux croyant sa dernière heure arrivée.

Lorsque Sesshomaru arriva…et trancha la branche qui retenait Kisaki. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol mais se releva rapidement sans bouger.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'écrièrent Rin et Jaken ensemble.

« Rin…tu n'as rien ? » lui demanda t-il sans se retourner.

« Non ! Onee-sama à protéger Rin et les autres ! »

Sesshomaru regarda Kisaki quelques instants et reporta son attention sur Akuryu. Kisaki vînt se placer à coter de lui pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait encore se battre. Il la laissa faire.

« Idiots ! Je vais vous achever en même temps ! » l'arbre porta un grand coup mais Sesshomaru esquiva à gauche et Kisaki à droite. Elle sauta et atterrit sur les branches du youkai, elle planta ensuite ses griffes dans son tronc et l'enflamma de l'intérieur.

« Maudite… » il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sauta de nouveau plus loin pour que Sesshomaru lui porte le coup de grâce.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de ton intervention. » déclara Sesshomaru en tranchant l'arbre une fois de plus.

« Je sais… » lui répondit-elle.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas terminé, l'arbre ne se régénéra pas immédiatement. Il se faufila sous terre sous forme de racine et rejaillit vers Rin et Jaken en perçant la barrière.

« Ah ! Sesshomaru-sama ! » hurla Rin.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir Akuryu attrapa Rin et Jaken puis les avala. Hiru fût projeter en l'air mais Kisaki le rattrapa.

« Alors Sesshomaru ? Que vas-tu faire maintenant que je détiens tes amis en moi ? Tu ne peux plus me tuer n'est ce pas ? » ricana l'arbre.

Sesshomaru ne savait plus quoi faire à présent, il tenait toujours Tokijin mais il ne pouvait s'en servir.

Ses yeux devenaient rouges, il voulait se transformer…mais une voix le ramena à la raison.

« Ils sont encore en vie ! Répond ! Monstre ! » ordonna Kisaki hors d'elle.

« Oui…pour l'instant mais plus pour longtemps…je vais en finir avec vous deux à présent… »

« Parfait ! C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre ! » Sesshomaru la regarda sans comprendre. Elle déposa Hiru au sol.

« Reste ici Hiru…Tu les protègeras lorsqu'ils reviendront… » L'animal acquiesça puis elle sortit son poignard et regarda Sesshomaru avant d'ajouter.

« Sesshomaru-sama faîtes le nécessaire ! »

Il aperçut son regard déterminé puis ses yeux émeraude s'empourprèrent une fois de plus. Il comprit son plan mais trop tard, il ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

« Idiote » lui dit-il avant de la poursuivre.

Kisaki fonça à toute vitesse sur l'arbre esquivant ses attaques pour enfin bondir sur lui et lui crever un œil avec son poignard.

« Argh ! » Akuryu hurlait de douleur et Kisaki en profita pour plonger dans sa bouche sans que Sesshomaru n'eu le temps de l'en empêcher.

« Maudite Kitsune…qu'est ce qu'elle espère…elle ne sortira pas vivante d'ici non plus… » Il retira le poignard et le jeta à terre.

Pour Sesshomaru s'en était trop il donna un grand coup de poing à l'arbre qui tomba lourdement sur le sol et planta Tokijin dans sa bouche avant de s'y glisser lui-même. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour sauver Rin et jaken et encore moins d'une kitsune.

A sa grande surprise, il ne fût pas dans l'estomac d'Akuryu mais bel et bien dans une autre dimension. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit le plan de Naraku…le piéger ici…

« Cet Hanyo semble avoir eu ce qu'il voulait…mais qu'il n'espère pas me retenir éternellement ici… » dit-il à voix haute.

Il repéra très vite l'odeur de Rin et de Jaken ainsi que le son des clochettes de Kisaki. Ils étaient tous là sur un morceau de terre flottant parmi d'autres entourés d'esprits et de youkais inoffensifs qui volaient autour d'eux mais ne les attaquaient pas. Ils étaient là et vivant…

Kagura s'approcha d'Akuryu qui ne bougeait plus depuis l'absorption de Sesshomaru.

« Vraiment… Je ne pensais pas que Sesshomaru foncerai tête baissée dans toi…est-il mort ? »

L'arbre ouvrit les yeux. « Onee-sama… »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu me donnes froid dans le dos avec cette voix…alors que sont-ils devenus ? »

« Ils ne sont pas encore mort…mais se sera pour bientôt… »

« Je vois…Naraku t'a donné ta prochaine cible non ? »

« Je ne pourrai pas bouger tant que ceux que j'ai absorbé ne seront pas mort…pour l'instant mes racines s'enfoncent dans le sol… »

Elle ne répondit pas « Sesshomaruu serais tu prêt à mourir pour sauver tes compagnons…et qui était cette fille qui t'accompagnait…qui était-elle pour qu'elle te conduise à la mort… » pensa t-elle tout en détachant une plume de ses cheveux. « Non, avant de partir je vais attendre jusqu'à avoir confirmation de ta mort… »

…quelque chose n'allait pas, Sesshomaru atterrit près d'eux.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Vous êtes venus nous sauver ! » s'exclama Jaken mais son maître l'ignora et se dirigea vers Kisaki qui tenait Rin dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas morte mais elle tremblait beaucoup et avait du mal à respirer.

« Sessho…maru-sa…ma » la fillette ouvrit les yeux et Sesshomaru posa sa main sur son front. Elle était froide… visiblement la vie la quittait.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Pourquoi m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici ! » s'indigna Kisaki en lui faisant face.

Elle osait lever la voix après lui ce qui énerva davantage Sesshomaru.

« Et que croyais-tu que j'allais faire, femme ! Tu n'as pas la force nécessaire pour sortir d'ici ! Si ton plan consistait à foncer tête baisser il aura mieux… »

« Vous n'avez jamais eu confiance en personne, n'est ce pas ! » le coupa t-elle. « Mais après tout, vous avez peut être raison…pourquoi accorder sa confiance en quelqu'un d'inutile… » Elle baissa la tête et reprit Rin dans ses bras.

Sesshomaru ne la contredit pas car elle avait raison, il n'avait confiance en personne et il n'en avait pas besoin en revanche il ne pensait pas qu'elle était inutile et admirait même son courage.

« Tu n'es pas assez forte, c'est ce que je pense… » lui dit-il.

« Toi non plus Sesshomaru… » dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et Sesshomaru aperçu Naraku, déguisé avec son masque et sa fourrure de babouin, un peu plus haut sur une autre parcelle de terre mouvante. Sesshomaru s'élança vers lui et tenta de le découper avec son épée mais Naraku l'esquiva.

« Tu perds ton temps Sesshomaru, je ne suis qu'une marionnette…et dans ton intérêt tu ferais mieux d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire sur cet endroit à moins que tu ne souhaites que tes amis meurent plus rapidement. »

Sesshomaru s'immobilisa dans les airs et regarda ses compagnons…Jaken se cachait derrière Kisaki, Rin toujours dans les bras de celle-ci montrait de moins en moins signe de vie et Kisaki le regardait avec insistance, il pouvait vlire de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il baissa son arme et fixa de nouveau Naraku.

« Dépêche-toi de parler ! Afin que je puisse te faire disparaître d'ici ! »

Naraku se rapprocha et par réflexe Sesshomaru retourna près de ses compagnons en se plaçant devant Kisaki. Naraku ricana.

« Quelle jolie famille tu as là, Sesshomaru… »

« Je n'ai que faire de tes commentaires, parle ! »

« Qui est-ce Sesshomaru-sama ? » demanda Kisaki en se rapprochant timidement à côté de lui mais Sesshomaru l'empêcha d'avancer davantage en plaçant son bras devant elle.

« Et bien Sesshomaru tu ne me présentes pas à ton amie ? D'ailleurs je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vu avant… »

« Dépêche-toi de parler avant que je ne perds patience » s'énerva Sesshomaru qui n'appréciait pas qu'il porte son attention sur Kisaki. Mais Naraku l'ignora.

« Tes cheveux sont surprenants jeune fille…je n'en avais jamais vu de tels auparavant… »

Kisaki recula légèrement et resserra son étreinte sur Rin.

« Je suis Naraku, et toi qui es tu ? »

« Naraku… » répéta t-elle, avant de reprendre « C'est à cause de vous que nous en sommes là ! Si vous êtes l'ennemi de Sesshomaru-sama alors vous êtes également le mien et s'il arrive quoi que se soit à mes amis je vous le ferai payer ! » Ses yeux devinrent écarlates quelques secondes.

« Mhm…il me semble que nous ne serons pas fait pour nous entendre, cela ne fait rien…puisque tu as suivi Sesshomaru tu mourras avec lui. »

« Je commence à en avoir assez de ton bavardage ridicule, parle ou je te ferai parler d'une façon ou d'une autre ! » Sesshomaru mit en avant ses griffes.

« Très bien…alors…pour faire simple…je vous ai envoyé dans cette dimension après que vous ayez été aspiré par Akuryu. Cette dimension n'a rien de comparable aux autres car il s'agit d'une prison pour youkais, tout autres être meurent dans les minutes qui suivent leurs arrivées ici comme par exemple les humains… »

Sesshomaru regarda Rin dans les bras de Kisaki, elle était de plus en plus pâle mais n'était pas encore morte, il devait se dépêcher.

« Après pour les youkais il s'agit d'une tout autre histoire… » Naraku se réjouissait de la suite de son récit. « Les youkais perdent leur énergies petit à petit ainsi que leur immortalité pour finir par mourir lentement et dans la souffrance. »

« …et tu espères peut être me réserver un tel sort à moi, Sesshomaru »

« Ce n'est pas négociable mon cher…Tu n'as aucun moyen de sortir d'ici…la seule sortie est celle par où tu es venue…mais une fois franchie, la porte est scellée jusqu'à votre fin. »

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Jaken s'est évanoui ! » cria Kisaki.

Il regarda Jaken et trouvait étrange de ne pas l'avoir entendu depuis tout à lheure. Naraku disait donc la vérité.

« Les plus faibles ne tiennent pas longtemps on dirait, d'ailleurs il est étrange que cette humaine ne soit pas encore morte… » Naraku regardait Rin.

Kisaki tenait fermement Rin contre elle et Sesshomaru trouva cela également étrange mais pria pour qu'elle tienne encore un peu.

« Espèce de monstre ! Personne ne mourra ici ! » s'énerva Kisaki.

« Les plus forts…finiront par tomber en dernier ne t'en fait pas…tu mourras toi aussi…hé…hé… »

« Tu peux toujours y croire ! Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'abandonner ! »

« Vous n'aurez pas le choix car lorsque vos dernières forces vous abandonneront les créatures de ce monde vous dévoreront…et moi j'admirerai ce spectacle de loin…Ha ! ha ! ha ! »

« Ferme la, hanyou ! » Sesshomaru dégaina Tokijin et s'apprêta à aller le faire taire mais quelque chose retint son attention. Rin venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Sesshoma…ru-sama ? » Sa voix était faible. Il tourna la tête pour la regarder.

« Rin-chan, ne parle pas, économise tes forces… Ça va aller… » Kisaki était au bord des larmes en la voyant ainsi.

« Rin…va bien… » elle referma les yeux. Kisaki l'embrassa sur le front puis regarda Sesshomaru pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas encore morte.

« Elle n'est toujours pas morte…les choses prennent plus de temps que prévues… »

Sesshomaru serra son épée dans sa main, personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à Rin…Naraku allait le payer…

« Après se sera votre tour…en particulier toi Sesshomaru… »

Kisaki se cacha derrière Sesshomaru et toujours en tenant Rin, elle posa sa tête contre sa fourrure. Seul lui pouvait l'entendre…elle pleurait…son corps tremblait également. S'en était trop…Sesshomaru fonça à toute vitesse vers le substitut de Naraku et le trancha en deux, il se tourna ensuite vers Kisaki qui avait levé les yeux vers lui.

« Arrête de pleurer, je ne laisserai personne décider à ma place de mon destin…et tant que vous serez avec moi…aucun d'entre vous ne perdra la vie ! »

Kisaki n'en croyait pas ses yeux…en un instant, il venait de chasser sa peur avec cette simple phrase. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit Rin dans ses bras. Kisaki fût très surprise de découvrir cet aspect de Sesshomaru qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, apparemment même si il ne le montrait pas il aimait la petite Rin et il voulait la sauver. Kisaki sécha ses larmes et se reprit.

« Sesshomaru-sama nous allons sortir d'ici et tout de suite ! Retournons à la porte ! »

« …très bien accroche-toi ! » Il commença à s'élever dans les airs agrippant Jaken au passage mais Kisaki resta au sol. « Que fais tu ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire… » Intrigué Sesshomaru la contempla pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire et il en fût d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'il vît son aura démoniaque rouge l'entourer d'abord puis se concentrer dans son dos pour former une paire d'ailes aux plumes écarlates. Elle s'envola et arriva très vite à son niveau.

« Dépêchons-nous ! Rin ne tiendra plus très longtemps ! » Elle le dépassa tout en ne remarquant pas que Sesshomaru ne la quittait pas du regard…il était à la fois intrigué et en même temps fasciné par elle mais il se demandait surtout combien de secrets elle pouvait encore cacher en elle. Il lui demandera plus tard de plus grandes explications…

Ils arrivèrent très vite devant la fameuse porte. Cette fameuse sortie dites infranchissable selon Naraku.

La porte, suspendue dans les airs, était grande et circulaire et faîtes d'or. De nombreux symboles inconnus ornaient sa surface et ne laissaient aucun signe d'ouverture.

Sesshomaru confia Rin et Jaken à Kisaki avant de s'attaquer à la porte avec sa propre force.

Depuis son château, Naraku observait tout ce qu'ils faisaient grâce au miroir de Kanna. Il riait doucement devant les efforts que Sesshomaru tentait de réaliser afin d'ouvrir un passage.

« C'est peine perdue Sesshomaru…ta force n'y changera rien, tu risques seulement de gaspiller ton énergie et pourtant tu devrais l'économiser… »

Il avait raison Sesshomaru avait tout tenté…Tokijin, Tenseiga…mais rien à faire. De son seul bras il tenta de la démolir mais toujours sans succès, la porte resta close. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir usé tant d'énergie pourtant il commençait à s'essouffler. Kisaki le regardait faire de plus en plus inquiète.

« Maudit sois tu Naraku ! Il avait tout prévu ! Cette porte ne s'ouvrira pas par la force, il doit y avoir un autre moyen… »

« Nous n'avons plus le temps Sesshomaru-sama ! Rin et même Jaken ne tiendront plus très longtemps ! C'est maintenant qu'il faut agir ! »

« Ha, ha, ha c'est la fin Sesshomaru, tu as raison la force n'est pas la solution mais tu seras mort bien avant d'avoir trouvé… » Naraku était satisfait de son œuvre et pensait déjà à sa prochaine cible, Inuyasha.

Kisaki examinait la porte depuis un moment puis elle s'aperçut que les symboles dessus ne lui étaient pas totalement étrangers mais elle n'en avait pas la certitude. Néanmoins, elle décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Que t'arrive t-il ? » lui demanda Sesshomaru qui s'était aperçu de son regard.

« Je…je vais tenter une ouverture ! » Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui confier Rin et Jaken puis elle décrocha son épée qu'elle tendit en face de lui, sans la sortir de son fourreau. Sesshomaru s'était demandé depuis un moment pourquoi elle n'avait jamais utilisé son épée pour se défendre et en était venu à la conclusion qu'elle ne savait peut être pas s'en servir. Le fourreau était blanc avec de longues lignes noires tout autour mais l'épée semblait ne pas vouloir en sortir.

« Que comptes-tu en faire ? »

Kisaki sortit un petit poignard et s'infligea une coupure à la main laissant son sang couler…

A ce moment précis les sens de Sesshomaru s'éveillèrent de nouveau et il s'éloigna d'elle.

« Qu…Qu'est ce que tu fais, femme ! Ton sang… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Sesshomaru-sama ! Il s'agit d'un rituel ! »

« Un rituel ? » demanda t-il perplexe et en tentant de garder le contrôle de lui-même.

« C'est exact ! » Elle se plaça devant la porte et posa sa main meurtrie sur celle-ci. Le sang coula sur la porte et remplit les mystérieux symboles.

« Qu'est ce que cette fille est en train de manigancer ? Elle n'espère tout de même pas pouvoir créer un passage vers l'extérieur ? » s'interrogea Naraku.

Kisaki avait toujours sa main gauche posée sur la porte et son sang continuait de couler puis avec sa main droite elle prit le fourreau renfermant son épée et avec toute la force qu'elle disposait, elle le plaqua contre la porte devenue rouge avec le sang. Des éclairs jaillirent et des tremblements se firent sentir dans la dimension. Le portail absorba le sang et finit par s'ouvrir.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Vite je…je ne tiendrai pas longtemps ! Sortez Rin et Jaken de là ! » s'écria t-elle tout en luttant pour que la sortie ne se referme pas.

Sesshomaru n'en revenait pas, quelle magie avait-elle bien pût utiliser pour réussir là où lui avait échoué. Il s'avança et jeta Jaken dans le vortex.

« Mais…qui est cette fille ?! Je ne la laisserai pas ruiner mon plan si facilement » Naraku était hors de lui, il se concentra sur le morceau de perle qu'il avait implanté dans le cœur d'Akuryu pour pouvoir agir dans la dimension et l'arrêter.

Kisaki tenait toujours lorsqu'elle sentit une pression s'ajouter sur la porte. Elle leva les yeux et vit des ronces pousser tout autour de la porte et un vent violent se lever soudainement autour d'eux.

« Sesshomaru-sama faite passer Rin vite ! Notre ennemi a dû nous repérer ! »

Sesshomaru vît les ronces également et laissa Rin traverser le portail. Il trancha ensuite les ronces qui commençaient à obstruer la voie.

« Viens ! » dit-il à Kisaki.

« Je…je… » sa voix était faible Sesshomaru comprit ce qu'elle avait. Des ronces lui avaient entouré les bras et le cou, lui infligeant de multiples blessures. Il tenta de lui arracher malgré la forte odeur de sang qui flottait dans les airs mais sans succès…

« Partez Sesshomaru-sama ! De toute façon je ne peux pas tout lâcher maintenant… » Ses bras tremblaient mais ne fléchissaient pas. Sesshomaru venait de comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

« Tu voulais…nous faire sortir d'ici mais tu savais aussi…que tu resterais piégée après nous »

Elle ne dit rien, il avait donc raison mais pourquoi voulait-elle faire une chose pareille pour eux…avait-elle décidé de renoncer à la vie ?

Kisaki releva la tête face au portail et articula du mieux qu'elle pouvait « Je…je ne suis pas importante…vous l'êtes beaucoup plus que moi…en plus vous…vous n'aurez plus à me surveiller comme vous l'avez fait durant ces dernières semaines…je n'étais qu'un fardeau pour vous après tout… » déclara t-elle sur un ton faussement ironique.

Sesshomaru ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre, non seulement elle était prête à se sacrifier mais en plus elle pensait qu'elle allait lui ôter un poid en choisissant de rester ici.

Les ronces continuaient leur progression sur la porte et l'ouverture commençait sérieusement à rétrécir. Kisaki faiblissait de plus en plus et ses plumes commencèrent à tomber les unes après les autres.

« Pourquoi veux-tu… » débuta Sesshomaru avant que Kisaki ne le coupe.

« Malgré tout…vous aviez toujours une petite attention envers moi…ces quelques jours passés avec vous m'ont réchauffée le cœur et même si… même si ce n'était pas votre cas sachez que moi je vous appréciais beaucoup… » Elle le regarda et sourit.

« Arigato…Sesshomaru-sama, merci de m'avoir écouté et d'avoir été là…partez maintenant, je vous en pris je…je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps »

Sesshomaru était comme paralysé et ne savait plus quoi lui répondre, il lui posa donc une seule question.

« Pourquoi fais tu tout ça ? »

Kisaki parût surprise par sa question mais elle lui répondit sincèrement.

« Parce que nous somme amis… » les larmes de Kisaki coulèrent sur ses joues.

A cet instant, pour Sesshomaru, plus rien n'avait d'importance autour de lui, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait mais il avait compris une chose…il ne la laissera jamais ici…seule…au diable Naraku et son plan diabolique…il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser mourir alors qu'elle…qu'elle avait commencé, elle aussi, à lui réchauffer le cœur…

Il la saisit par le bras et l'arracha des ronces dont elle était prisonnière avant de la serrer contre lui, fermant par la même occasion leur seule chance de sortie.

« Sessho…maru-sama…que…que… » elle ne parvenait pas à parler tellement elle rougissait et encore moins à bouger en raison de son affaiblissement.

« Tu n'es pas un fardeau et tu ne l'a jamais été ! Si tu tiens tant que ça à être… mon amie alors vit !…reste en vie…Kisaki… »

Sesshomaru sentait l'odeur de son sang, il commençait à imprégner sa fourrure mais il n'en avait que faire…il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui faire du mal et pour la première fois il se maîtrisa complètement. Il sentait son corps trembler contre le sien, elle n'avait plus de force…s'était évident mais il pouvait aussi entendre les battements de son cœur s'accélérer de secondes en secondes et il ne put s'empêcher d'en être satisfait.

Kisaki ne comprenait pas comment elle en était arrivée là et ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne pouvait plus bouger de toute façon, ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle laissa Sesshomaru la soutenir entièrement. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite…ses joues étaient de plus en plus rouges également mais après quelques secondes, elle finit par poser sa tête contre sa fourrure puis… elle le regarda, les yeux à moitié entrouverts.

« Hai…Sesshomaru…sama… » murmura t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, heureuse de l'avoir entendu prononcer son nom pour la première fois.

Il la serra davantage contre lui en s'éloignant de la porte, désormais close. Il se posa sur une parcelle de terre en la maintenant toujours, il la regarda pendant un moment en se demandant pourquoi il lui avait dit tout ça…il ne trouva pas la réponse…cependant…il constata qu'il aimait voir son visage endormi…presque serein.

« Tu ne mourras pas ici…pas maintenant… Sesshomaru te le promet… » Il leva la tête vers la porte au dessus d'eux, persuadé que Naraku les observait.

« Naraku ! Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement et dès que je sortirai d'ici tu regretteras le jour où tu as croisé la route du seigneur des terres de l'Ouest ! Maudit hanyou ! »

Depuis son domaine, Naraku avait assisté à toute la scène et la satisfaction se lisait sur son visage, son plan avait fonctionné.

« Sesshomaru tu as perdu la chance que cette fille t'avait offert pour t'échapper…si j'avais su qu'elle faisait parti de tes points faibles je l'aurai exploité plus tôt…ses pouvoirs me semblaient fort intéressants…dommage. Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à attendre que la mort vienne vous prendre très lentement…ensemble… »


	8. Chapter 8 Le chant divin

_**Titre: **__**à**__** travers le temps…**_

_Voici le chapitre 8, merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture ! :) _

Chapitre 8 : Le chant divin

Rin et Jaken avaient réussi à s'échapper de la dimension grâce à Kisaki et ils étaient maintenant sortis d'Akuryu. Hiru s'étaient précipité vers eux pour les protéger comme lui avait demandé sa maîtresse. Jaken commençait à se réveiller doucement mais Rin était toujours inconsciente.

« Rin ! Rin ! Réveille-toi ! Allez, fait un effort ! »

« Uhm…Ja…Jaken-sama ? » Rin s'éveilla et frotta ses yeux avant de constater du lieu où ils se trouvaient. L'arbre youkai ne bougeait plus en face d'eux mais des ronces tentaient encore de percer la barrière qu'Hiru avait créé.

« Jaken-sama ! Nous sommes sortis ! Mais ou est Sesshomaru-sama et Kisaki nee-san ? » s'écria t-elle en secouant le petit démon.

« Je…je pense qu'ils sont restés…coincés…de l'autre côté…Sesshomaru-sama ! »

« Ils…ils nous ont sauvé…Jaken-sama il faut qu'on aille les aider et vite ! »

« Eh ? Mais que veux-tu faire Rin ? Je suis sur que c'est à cause de cette Kisaki si Sesshomaru-sama s'est retrouvé piégé ! »

Rin se leva et prit Hiru dans ses bras. Elle regarda l'arbre qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Sesshomaru-sama…Onee-san…Je vous sauverai…promis » Elle courut vers Ah-Uhn et monta sur lui.

« Rin ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Attend moi ! » Jaken la suivit et grimpa derrière elle.

Hiru les protégeait toujours avec sa barrière alors qu'ils s'éloignaient rapidement de la forêt. Les ronces avaient cessé de les poursuivre lorsqu'ils avaient atteint la prairie.

« Rin, ou as-tu l'intention d'aller ? » s'inquiéta Jaken.

« Je vais chercher Inuyasha-sama ! Avec son épée il pourra nous aider, j'en suis certaine ! »

« Hein ! Tu as perdu l'esprit ! Sesshomaru-sama n'acceptera jamais d'être sauvé par son idiot de frère ! »

« Inuyasha-sama n'est pas un idiot Jaken-sama ! Nous n'avons pas le choix et vous le savez ! »

Rin était déterminée et il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la faire changer d'avis.

« …Fait comme tu veux mais…mais je suis sûr que Sesshomaru-sama n'aura pas besoin de son aide… »

« …Arigato Jaken-sama…Ah-uhn tu peux sentir l'odeur d'Inuyasha-sama ? » Le dragon acquiesça. « Parfait, allons y vite ! » Il changea de direction et accéléra l'allure pour arriver plus vite à destination.

Kagura était restée là depuis le début et n'avait rien fait pour empêcher les compagnons de Sesshomaru de fuir. Ce qu'elle se demandait surtout s'était pourquoi Sesshomaru n'était pas sorti de ce piège avant eux.

« Ne me dîtes pas qu'il a choisi de se sacrifier pour eux…Non, impossible… » Elle fixa l'arbre désormais immobile et attendit.

Kisaki se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête et cela n'allait pas s'arranger car à peine essaya t-elle de se lever qu'elle retomba au sol. Elle regarda ses mains…elles tremblaient, elle avait perdu beaucoup trop d'énergies…Ses pensées, bien qu'étant encore un peu confuse, étaient concentrées sur une seule et unique chose…

« Sesshomaru…sama ?... » appela t-elle sans élever la voix mais en le cherchant du regard.

Elle ne le voyait pas…Elle se leva difficilement et les quelques pas qu'elle fît lui demandèrent un effort considérable.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » appela t-elle plus fort.

« Kisaki ! »

Elle se retourna et le vît enfin atterrir près d'elle. Apparemment il avait essayé une fois de plus d'ouvrir la porte mais sans succès malheureusement. A cet instant, tout revint à la mémoire de Kisaki…le passage, Rin et Jaken qui avaient pu être sauvés et Sesshomaru qui avait décidé de rester avec elle, sachant qu'elle ne pourra plus tenter une autre ouverture…mais le plus étrange dans tout ça était, que pour la première fois, il l'avait appelée par son prénom et même prise dans ses bras.

Comme il commençait à s'avancer vers elle, ses joues devinrent rapidement rouges mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

« Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi avoir décidé de rester ici alors que je vous avais ouvert un passage Sesshomaru-sama ! »

Elle n'était pas vraiment en colère, juste inquiète que la situation est prise une telle tournure. Sesshomaru stoppa son avancée.

« Tu n'avais pas la force nécessaire pour sortir par toi-même alors qu'étais-je supposé faire selon toi ? »

« Mais…en faisant ça vous avez joué au jeu de ce Naraku et êtes piégé ici, comme il le voulait… »

« Naraku aura ce qu'il mérite en temps voulu, personne ne me retiendra ici et surtout pas ce stupide hanyo ! Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne ! »

Il était dur dans ses paroles. Kisaki remarqua qu'il était vraiment en colère à présent et que le Sesshomaru de tout à l'heure avait bel et bien disparu. Elle crût même avoir rêvée tout ça.

« …Je voulais simplement vous sauvez ainsi que les autres, vous auriez pu être libre ! »

« A t'entendre on penserait vraiment que tu aurais préféré rester seule ici… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je… »

Elle eu un vertige et ses jambes ne la portèrent soudain plus, mais avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol, Sesshomaru la rattrapa. Elle s'agrippa à lui et respira profondément tandis qu'elle luttait contre son malaise et son embarras. Elle regarda sa fourrure et remarqua que son sang l'avait légèrement tâché un peu plus tôt.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Sesshomaru qui la tenait fermement par la taille.

« Je…je suis désolée… »

« Pourquoi t'excuses tu, encore ? » demanda t-il perplexe.

« Je ne voulais pas vous créer d'ennuis…si je n'avais pas été là vous auriez sans doute pu échapper à ce youkai…mais en même temps je…je vous suis…reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir laissée seule dans cet endroit… »

Sesshomaru la déposa à terre et l'appuya contre un rocher, elle le laissa faire. Il la regarda et reprit.

« Kisaki, je suis quelqu'un de très puissant c'est vrai… »

« Ha ! Ha ! Vous n'êtes pas modeste vous… » Elle le vit froncer les sourcils « Oups…Pardon »

« …Mais je ne prétends pas pouvoir me sortir de toutes les situations, si tu n'avais pas été là j'aurai été incapable de sauver Rin et même Jaken…Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est moi qui ai une dette envers toi à présent…et pourtant je déteste être redevable envers quelqu'un… »

Kisaki avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux, après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre mais n'en montra rien. Elle lui sourit à la place.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? »

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Sesshomaru-sama et puis…j'aime que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom… »

Il ne lui répondit pas et se releva en lui tournant le dos. Il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments aux autres mais il était tout de même content de lui avoir fait retrouver le sourire. Il leva la tête et fixa la porte close.

« Ce Naraku a renforcé le scellement de la porte… »

Kisaki leva les yeux et constata qu'il disait vrai. On ne voyait plus la porte, elle était entourée de ronces et de nuages de miasmes.

« Nous ne pourrons plus passer…je ne peux plus refaire un rituel…je… »

« Tu as perdu trop de forces…reste ici, c'est moi qui vais essayer »

« Mais…nous nous affaiblissons à chaque seconde… et je suis sûre que vous avez déjà essayé pendant que j'étais inconsciente… »

« Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre de temps, je n'attendrai pas ici sans rien faire ! » Il s'envola et s'acharna encore contre la porte.

Naraku qui observait toujours la scène ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner devant l'impuissance de Sesshomaru.

« Tu perds ton temps Sesshomaru…depuis que cette fille a réussi à faire sortir tes compagnons, j'ai fait en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus…cette nouvelle protection est impénétrable…et plus tu t'évertues à essayer et plus tu te rapproches de ta mort…mais juste au cas où je vais accélérer ton agonis… »

Il recourut au pouvoir de la perle d'Akuryu, une fois de plus et fît pénétrer un youkai serpent dans la dimension.

« Maintenant nous allons vraiment nous amuser… »

Le serpent géant apparût dans la dimension et vola autour de Sesshomaru.

« Sesshomaru-sama attention ! » Elle se leva pour s'apprêter à le rejoindre.

« Reste où tu es, Kisaki ! » Il dégaina Tokijin.

« Mais… »

Le serpent arrivait mais Sesshomaru fonçait sur lui également. Il le trancha en deux mais le reptile laissa échapper une étrange fumée qui traversa Sesshomaru.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Vous allez bien ? » Kisaki était inquiète car il restait immobile dans les airs alors qu'il venait de ranger son épée.

Il sentit une étrange sensation en lui et avant qu'il n'eu le temps de comprendre, il tomba sur une parcelle de terre à proximité.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » Kisaki accourut au plus vite vers lui et le découvrit étendu sur le sol. « Que s'est t-il passé ? Sesshomaru-sama vous m'entendez ? » Elle le releva doucement pour qu'il puisse s'assoir mais il l'attrapa par le bras.

« Ne…ne t'approches pas de moi !…Dans mon état je ne sais pas si…si je pourrais résister…ce youkai m'a prit plus de la moitié de mon énergie… »

Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Kisaki entrevit son regard couleur rouge sang et il tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses crocs.

« Maudit…soit ce hanyo…il veut se dépêcher d'en finir… » Il tenait toujours Kisaki par le bras et ses griffes menaçaient de s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

« Sesshomaru-sama, vous… » Avec son autre main elle se rapprocha de lui mais en remarquant son geste il la lâcha avant de la repousser violemment.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher de moi ! Tu tiens tellement à être dévorée ! » Il posa son coude au sol et baissa la tête pour ne plus la regarder.

Kisaki ne se releva pas et le regarda, impuissante et sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« C'est la fin Sesshomaru, peu m'importait que tu détruises ce serpent…Il fallait juste qu'il soit assez proche de toi pour te voler la quasi-totalité de tes forces…Hé, hé, hé,…Te voilà fini, personne ne pourra plus te sau…Uhm ? » Naraku s'arrêta subitement de parler parce qu'il venait d'observer quelque chose d'étrange…

Sesshomaru releva la tête et vit que Kisaki s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Il se redressa rapidement et tenta de reculer sans y parvenir.

« N'avance pas ! Je te dis !... »

Kisaki ne l'écouta pas et le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

« … ! »

Dès cet instant, Sesshomaru reprit le contrôle de lui-même et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur dorés. Ils étaient toujours au sol tous les deux mais devant cette sensation d'apaisement soudain, Sesshomaru ne pu s'empêcher de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Kisaki. S'il avait pu, il se serait laissé aller entièrement mais il résista au maximum pour ne pas le faire. Après quelques secondes, il retrouva une respiration normale et il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir ! Pas comme ça ! Sesshomaru-sama… » Elle caressait sa tête doucement et si ils n'étaient pas dans cette situation Sesshomaru aurait trouvé cela ridicule mais là…Il la laissa faire…

« Kisaki…comment as-tu fait ? » demanda t-il dans un murmure.

« Avez-vous déjà oublié ce que je suis ? »

Sesshomaru venait de comprendre, il s'agissait sans doute d'un pouvoir de la fleur de sang…et que s'était aussi pour cela qu'elle avait prise Rin dans ses bras un peu plus tôt…pour l'empêcher de mourir dans ce lieu.

« Me prendre dans vos bras ou m'embrasser vous redonne de l'énergie…et je ne pense pas que vous auriez accepté que je vous embrasse…Ha ! ha ! »

Sesshomaru cessa de prendre appuie sur le sol et passa sa main autour de sa taille pour la sentir davantage contre lui.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? » Elle rougissait de nouveau mais remercia le ciel qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

« Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé… » déclara t-il simplement alors qu'il passait sa main près de sa nuque.

« Eh ? » Elle l'avait parfaitement entendu malgré son étonnement et n'osa plus bouger sous le contact de ses doigts glacés, présent dans son cou.

« Kisaki…je…je dois fermer les yeux quelques instants… »

Kisaki revint à la réalité « Je…je vous en pris reposez-vous un peu…ne vous en faîtes pas je veillerai sur vous… »

Sesshomaru s'assoupit et Kisaki l'appuya contre un rocher.

Naraku, qui venait de tout voir, se posait de plus en plus de question sur elle. « Que lui a-t-elle fait ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas mort ? Je vais m'occuper d'elle en premier… »

Il envoya plusieurs centaines de youkais dans la dimension pour s'occuper de Kisaki.

« Une fois débarrassé de toi, Sesshomaru ne pourra plus résister bien longtemps…Tuez là ! » ordonna t-il à ses créatures.

Kisaki quitta le chevet de Sesshomaru, quelques instants et regarda dans la même direction où Naraku les observaient. Elle vit les youkais s'approcher d'eux mais ne bougea pas.

« Elle semble résigner, elle a compris que… »

Les youkais de Naraku se heurtèrent à la barrière protectrice qu'elle venait de créer, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et venaient tous de périr. Elle regardait toujours dans sa direction sans bouger et lui adressa un message.

« Naraku ! Il semble que tu m'es sous-estimée…mais crois moi tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement, tu verras…lorsque nous sortirons ! »

« Cette fille…Qui est-elle au juste…son regard ne me plaît pas…elle savait que je les observais et cette barrière…mais peu importe ce qu'elle dit, son énergie baisse de secondes en secondes je n'ai plus besoin d'intervenir, le temps se chargera d'elle pour moi…mhm, mhm, mhm… » Naraku se réjouissait déjà de son double triomphe.

Kisaki se rapprocha de Sesshomaru pour lui transmettre de l'énergie pendant qu'il dormait et ferma les yeux à son tour.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir Sesshomaru-sama…peu importe le moyen… » Elle serra son collier noir autour de son cou avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Inuyasha et ses amis s'étaient lancés dans la même direction car Kagome venait de ressentir la présence d'un fragment de perle. Ils allaient bientôt approcher de la forêt lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Rin, Jaken et Ah-Uhn.

« Rin-chan ? » s'étonna Kagome tout en descendant du dos d'Inuyasha.

« Kagome-sama ! Il nous faut de l'aide vite ! Sesshomaru-sama est…est » Rin ne savait plus par où commencer et regarda Jaken.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a Sesshomaru ? » demanda Inuyasha en regardant aussi Jaken.

« Toi ! Un peu plus de respect pour le seigneur Sesshomaru ! Pauvre hanyo ! »

Inuyasha le frappa sur la tête « J'aurais du respect pour lui, le jour où il arrêtera d'essayer de me tuer à chaque fois que je croise sa route » Il souleva Jaken par la jambe.

« Inuyasha ! Lâche-le, ils ont quelque chose à nous dire… »

« Mais…Kagome, c'est lui qui… »

« Osuwari ! »

Inuyasha s'écrasa au sol et lâcha Jaken.

« Alors que se passe t-il ? » demanda Miroku en ramassant Jaken qui s'était visiblement évanoui.

Rin se tourna vers Inuyasha qui se relevait péniblement en fusillant Kagome du regard et raconta son histoire à toute vitesse.

« C'est Naraku ! Il a enfermé Sesshomaru-sama et Kisaki nee-san dans un arbre youkai ! Ils nous ont sauvés mais…mais eux, ils sont restés coincés de l'autre côté et si…si ils ne sortent pas très vite…ils vont…mourir ! » Rin fondit en larmes et Kagome la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

« Inuyasha…Nous devons les aider… »

« Kef !...si Naraku est dans le coup, je n'ai pas le choix ! »

« Tu m'impressionnes Inuyasha, moi qui pensait que tu détestais ton frère et là tu n'hésites pas à voler à son secours. » dit Miroku.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec Sesshomaru ! Je vais seulement régler le compte de Naraku ! »

« Et Kisaki nee-san aussi ! Il faut la sauver ! » s'écria Rin en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Kagome.

« Kisaki…nee-san ? Qui est ce ? » demanda Sango.

« C'est notre nouvelle amie, elle est venue me sauver aussi mais elle est restée coincé aussi avec Sesshomaru-sama ! »

« La pauvre…avec Sesshomaru en plus… » dit Miroku manifestement choqué par cette information.

« On s'en fiche de ça ! Allons-y ! » Rin remonta sur Ah-Uhn et les invita à la suivre.

« Allons-y ! Ne perdons pas de temps ! » Kagome remonta sur le dos d'Inuyasha puis Miroku, Sango et Shippo sur Kirara. Ensemble, ils suivirent Rin vers l'arbre youkai.

Sesshomaru se réveilla doucement et remarqua la barrière qu'avait créée Kisaki. Il s'éveilla complètement mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever en raison d'une présence sur lui. Kisaki était assise sur ses genoux, la tête posée contre lui. Elle dormait. Visiblement elle était restée près de lui afin qu'il récupère de l'énergie. Cela avait fonctionné car grâce à elle, il avait retrouvé plus de la moitié de ses capacités.

Il ne bougea pas tout de suite et préféra rester encore un peu dans cette position pour pouvoir la contempler…même si ce n'était clairement pas le moment…mais il s'en fichait…Il prit sa longue tresse entre ses doigts et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser sans jamais la quitter du regard.

Sa respiration était lente, trop lente…ce qui commença à l'inquiéter. Il passa le revers de sa main sur la joue de Kisaki. Elle était froide…

« Kisaki ! Réveille-toi ! » lui ordonna t-il. Aucune réponse… « Kisaki…Rév… »

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune fille sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux…

« Sesshomaru-sama…Vous allez bien…yokata… » Elle trouvait encore la force de lui sourire.

Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt…le rituel, son sang, cette barrière et le fait qu'elle lui redonne de l'énergie a considérablement diminué ses propres forces. Il s'en voulait…non seulement d'être aussi impuissant mais surtout de compter sur elle pour survivre…Il posa sa main sur la sienne…

« Kisaki…Arrête…Tu t'affaiblis trop rapidement, regarde toi ! Tu es gelée… »

« …Sesshomaru-sama…Vous savez pourquoi j'ai réagis bizarrement en apprenant que vous étiez un youkai chien ? »

Sa question le surpris et il ne trouva rien à lui répondre, il y avait pourtant pensé il y a quelques semaines mais s'était, bien entendu, abstenu de lui demander.

Elle se dégagea doucement de lui et se leva. Il en fit de même et attendit sa réponse. Elle regarda la porte et lui tourna le dos.

« Voyez-vous…dans mon époque une femme m'a prédit mon avenir… »

« Tu as cru ce qu'elle te racontait ? » coupa Sesshomaru.

« Habituellement non, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui croit en ce genre de choses mais cette fois si…c'était différent…je l'ai comprise à l'instant où je l'ai vu…cette femme avait quelque chose d'étrange et toutes les prédictions qu'elle avait faites jusque là s'étaient toutes réalisés… »

« Que t'a-t-elle prédit ? » s'enquit-il.

« Et bien que…que je finirai par me marier avec un chien… »

Sesshomaru se souvint alors du rêve qu'elle avait fait il y a quelques semaines, elle en faisait même des cauchemars. Un chien ? Quelle curieuse prédiction…

« Voilà donc pourquoi tu cherchais à éviter les chiens et ce qui explique ta réaction lorsque je t'ai dit que j'étais moi-même un… » Il s'arrêta net et pensa à quelque chose étrange…et si…et si le chien en question c'était…

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard indiquant son malaise, avait-elle vu là où il voulait en venir ?

« Ne… ne vous en faîtes pas cette information ne me fait plus rien à présent car je pense qu'il est toujours possible de changer le cour des choses alors… » Elle serra son collier au cou. « Sesshomaru-sama nous allons sortir d'ici ! » dit-elle avec conviction.

Elle n'avait apparemment pas compris à quoi il pensait, cependant il pouvait lire de la conviction dans ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner et lui non plus.

« Tu as une idée, n'est ce pas ? »

Inuyasha et ses amis étaient arrivés depuis un moment dans la forêt et se trouvaient en face de l'arbre qui ne montrait plus aucun signe de vie. Avec l'aide de Tessaiga, Inuyasha s'était rué sur l'arbre plusieurs fois mais sans succès. Le youkai était protégé par une barrière mise en place par Naraku.

« Kagome ? Tu es sûre qu'il y a un morceau de perle dans cet arbre ! »

« Certaine ! Pourquoi Naraku aurait-il mis une barrière sinon. » Kagome avait tenté sa chance avec ses flèches sacrées mais rien à faire, la barrière demeurait intacte.

« Je me demande comment Sesshomaru a fait pour se retrouver piégé à l'intérieur. Il n'est pourtant pas du genre a foncer tête baissé. » déclara Miroku.

« Qui sait…Inuyasha n'est pas son frère pour rien…l'idiotie, ça doit être dans les gênes. » dit Shippo très sérieusement. Ils le regardèrent tous et Inuyasha le frappa sur la tête.

« Mais…Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Tais-toi un peu Shippo ! » ordonna Inuyasha.

« Hoshi-sama n'a pas tort, ce n'est pas le genre de Sesshomaru de se laisser piéger par Naraku. Il doit y avoir une raison… » reprit Sango

« Espérons que nous pourrons le sauver à temps » dit Kagome.

Rin se tenait un peu à l'écart avec Jaken et Ah-Uhn mais elle continuait de prier très fort pour son maître et son amie Kisaki.

« Sesshomaru-sama…Onee-san…Tenez bon… »

Kagura était toujours là et les observait en silence. « Voilà qu'Inuyasha et les autres s'en mêlent…Sesshomaru ne doit pas encore être mort puisque qu'Akuryu ne bouge toujours pas…peut être arriveront-ils à l'aider… »

« Inuyasha…toi et tes amis êtes vraiment désespérant… » Naraku les observait dans le miroir de Kanna, bien à l'abri dans son château. « Sesshomaru est perdu et vous êtes les suivants… » Il reporta ensuite son attention dans la dimension où se trouvaient Sesshomaru et Kisaki. « Voyons voir ce qu'ils comptent à nouveau faire… »

La dimension s'était mise à trembler à plusieurs reprises et cela semblait provenir des coups du Tessaiga à l'extérieur. Le Tenseiga de Sesshomaru s'était mis à vibrer également tandis que lui et Kisaki étaient face à la porte, une fois de plus.

Les ailes de Kisaki étaient beaucoup plus petites qu'avant dû à son manque d'énergie et Sesshomaru se demandait quel pouvait bien être ce plan qui lui donnait un regard aussi déterminé.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins ! Je vais libérer le pouvoir que j'ai scellé en moi, ainsi nous parviendrons à sortir d'ici mais je vais aussi avoir besoin de votre aide pour lever le sceau… »

Elle venait de lâcher beaucoup de nouvelles informations et Sesshomaru était visiblement agacé qu'elle ne lui est pas tout dit sur elle depuis la dernière fois.

« Que veux-tu dire…De quels pouvoirs parles tu ? Et pourquoi t'en servir seulement maintenant… »

Il voulait des réponses, elle le savait mais les explications devront attendre car elle se sentait de plus en plus faible et ne tiendra sûrement pas très longtemps.

« Sesshomaru-sama…je promets de tout vous expliquer lorsque nous sortirons d'ici mais là…le temps presse…tout ce que je peux vous dire…c'est que si je libère ce pouvoir…j'aurai besoin de votre aide dans l'avenir… »

« Et pour quelle raison ? »

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais m'en servir… »

Encore des mystères…Sesshomaru se jura qu'il l'obligera à raconter tout ce qu'elle lui cache plus tard…mais là maintenant il n'avait pas le choix, il devait lui faire confiance…

Il soupira « En quoi devrais-je t'aider ? »

« Et bien…Il me faudra votre sang pour libérer mon sceau, je l'ai conçu de tel sorte que seul un autre youkai que moi puisse l'ouvrir… »

Elle n'avait vraiment pas froid aux yeux pour lui demander une telle chose. Elle voulait le sang de Sesshomaru rien que ça ! Néanmoins il savait qu'il n'avait d'autres choix que de lui donner… Cette fille l'agaçait de plus en plus, elle et ses secrets mais curieusement il n'avait pas envie de la contredire.

« Mon sang…rien que ça, tu es très exigeante pour une kitsune et très confiante pour réclamer le sang du seigneur des terres de l'ouest… » dit-il en souriant légèrement.

« J'en suis consciente et je m'en excuse d'avance, je promets de ne plus rien vous cacher lorsque tout sera fini » répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'avança vers lui tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à se faire saigner avec ses griffes mais elle lui retint sa main et la prit dans les siennes.

« Ne blessez pas votre main, je vous en pris…Je ne veux pas vous voir vous meurtrir avec cette main qui a déjà tant fait pour moi… » Elle caressa doucement sa main et l'approcha de son visage.

Sesshomaru ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse être aussi audacieuse dans ce genre de moment puis en la regardant mieux il comprit que ses intentions étaient toutes autres.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas…je ne vous ferez pas mal…moi…» ses yeux vermeils brillaient et ses crocs étaient sortis. Avant que Sesshomaru ne puisse l'en empêcher, elle releva la manche de son haori et le mordit au poignet. Elle lui prit quelques gouttes de sang avant de relever la tête vers lui.

« Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama…à présent vous et moi êtes liés par un lien ancien et puissant…dont nul ne pourra briser… »

« Ne refait plus ça à l'avenir, si tu tiens à la vie… » Il regarda son poignet et constata que la trace de morsure avait déjà disparue.

« Hai ! Maintenant tout est prêt ! » Elle se plaça devant la porte et arracha son collier noir du cou. Sesshomaru remarqua une étrange marque en forme de lys, qui jusque là était noire, devenir blanche et illuminer entièrement l'espace autour d'eux.

Le miroir de Kanna se fendit et Naraku ne pouvait plus voir ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire… » se contenta t-il de dire.

Les ailes de Kisaki venaient de disparaître et pourtant elle continuait de flotter dans les airs. Ses cheveux s'étaient détachés et volaient librement derrière elle, ses clochettes résonnaient comme un carillon et une impressionnante aura émanait d'elle. La chaleur et la lumière l'enveloppait, elle avait même reprit des couleurs et semblait aller mieux.

Sesshomaru était de plus en plus impressionné par elle car cette fois-ci, elle ne dégageait pas une aura démoniaque mais une aura…presque…divine…

Un cercle lumineux se dessina sous elle, le rituel allait commencer…Sa marque en forme de lys avait grandi et atteignait le début de sa joue pour descendre dans son cou. Elle posa sa main gauche face à la porte.

« Sesshomaru-sama soyez prêt… »

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder. Il voyait son profil blanc et sa chevelure rouge flotter et trouva cela magnifique comme le reste d'elle d'ailleurs. Il la vit prendre une grande inspiration avant d'entamer un étrange…chant.

_« Je voudrais oublier le temps_

_Et transformer tous ces jours stagnants,_

_Les mêmes scènes se rejouent_

_Mais moi je ne peux rien y faire… »_

Les esprits et les youkais, jusque là inoffensifs, commencèrent à se rassembler autour de Kisaki et à répéter inlassablement la même chose qu'elle en laissant d'étranges symboles sur leurs passages. Sa voix était claire et pure, Sesshomaru ne pensait pas qu'il assisterait à ça un jour…

_« Partout l'ombre et la pluie menacent_

_Dans cette nouvelle vie_

_Où je ne connais personne…_

_Même si tout est différent_

_Je sais que tu es là ! »_

Le son de sa voix redoubla d'intensité et les ronces finirent par se décomposer. Tous les esprits en profitèrent pour pénétrer dans la porte les uns après les autres. Un puissant courant d'air les aspira à l'intérieur et la dimension toute entière trembla.

_Toujours là, toujours là dans mes pensées !_

_Toi à tout jamais à mes côtés_

_Je voudrais vivre dans ce rêve avec toi !_

_Chercher l'inaccessible_

_De ce cœur si fort mais si fragile_

Sesshomaru écoutait les paroles avec attention en se demandant s'il n'y avait pas un fond de vérité dans ce qu'elle disait. Il se rapprocha d'elle et remarqua que la porte commençait à se fissurer. Allait-elle vraiment y arriver ?

_Je ne pourrais me perdre à l'avenir_

_Car je sais que notre rencontre est juste…_

_Une simple histoire sans fin ! »_

Une fois son chant terminé elle rassembla le reste des esprits entre ses mains sous forme de lumière et envoya toute cette énergie contre l'entrée. Les bras tendus, elle y mettait toutes ses forces mais les fissures s'agrandissaient de moins en moins. La sueur perlait sur son visage, elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

« Encore un peu ! Je vous en pris… » murmura t-elle-même alors que les fissures n'avançaient plus.

Sesshomaru, qui jusque là observait, décida d'intervenir et vînt se placer derrière elle.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Non ! Que faîtes vous ? Vous allez être purifié ! »

« Tais-toi ! Je ne te laisserai pas me dire ce que je dois faire ! Tu n'y arriveras jamais seule ! »

« Mais… » Elle ne trouva plus la force de refuser son aide et le laissa faire. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur dans son dos et son cœur s'apaisa. Elle avait repris confiance en elle et les craquelures reprirent.

Il s'appuya contre elle et posa sa main sur la sienne. Kisaki avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer, lorsqu'elle sentit une vague d'énergie traverser son corps et une voix grave murmurer à son oreille.

« Tu l'as senti n'est ce pas ? Sers-toi en pour finir ton rituel, Kisaki… »

« Sesshomaru-sama… »

L'entendre prononcer son nom avait mille fois plus d'effet sur elle que n'importe quelles incantations…

Au moment où ils joignirent leurs mains, la porte se brisa et le portail de sortie s'ouvrit devant eux. La lumière autour de Kisaki s'arrêta et celle-ci menaça de tomber sans ses ailes mais Sesshomaru ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et la saisit par la taille avant de s'engouffrer avec elle dans le portail.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » s'écria Inuyasha

Akuryu s'était remis à bouger mais il hurlait de douleur et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Inuyasha et les autres autour de lui.

« Inuyasha ! Le morceau de perle est entièrement souillé tu crois que… » s'enquit Kagome

« Non ! Sesshomaru ne peut pas être mort j'en suis certain ! »

« Cet arbre est une incarnation de Naraku après tout, il est possible que… » dit Miroku, suspicieux.

« Non Sesshomaru-sama et Kisaki nee-san ne sont pas morts ! » cria Rin.

« C'est vrai ! Le seigneur Sesshomaru est le puissant des youkais ! » enchérit Jaken.

« Rin-chan… »

« Ils vont revenir ! Rin le sait ! Rin a confiance ! » Elle pria très fort et Jaken avait les larmes aux yeux car il n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

Sesshomaru et Kisaki volaient tous les deux dans le néant depuis un moment mais aucune sortie ne s'affichait devant eux.

« Vous allez bien Sesshomaru-sama ? » demanda t-elle.

« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question en sachant que c'est toi qui a dépensé le plus d'énergies entre nous deux. »

« Je…je m'inquiète pour vous c'est tout… » répondit-elle timidement.

Il la tenait toujours contre lui, même en volant mais ne la regardait pas. Il appréhendait une éventuelle tentation de sa part après ce qu'il venait de voir, d'entendre et surtout de l'avoir aidée de cette façon.

« C'est inutile » dit-il d'un ton neutre.

« Je vois… » Sa main qui l'agrippait jusque là lâcha prise soudainement, inquiet il jeta un œil sur elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Quoi ? Rien, rien je vous assure… » Elle venait de lever la tête vers lui et leur regard se croisèrent.

Sesshomaru stoppa son avancée et se laissa perdre dans ses yeux émeraudes tandis qu'elle se noyait dans ses yeux dorés. Il ne devait pas céder, surtout pas à elle, qu'il connaissait à peine et qui ne venait même pas de ce monde. Elle qui avait encore tant de secrets qu'il ignorait mais…mais…

« Sesshomaru…sama… ? » elle posa une timide main sur la joue du youkai et le caressa doucement. Elle venait tout juste de le rencontrer il y a quelques jours et il occupait déjà une place importante dans son cœur. Quel pouvait bien être ce sentiment…elle l'ignorait…ce qu'elle savait c'est que sous ses airs impassibles et son attitude imperturbable se cachaient une profonde tendresse qu'il lui témoignait de temps à autres et cela lui suffisait. Son seul souhait était qu'il l'accepte tel qu'elle est…

Sesshomaru était sur le point de se reprendre mais avec ce geste, ses préoccupations devinrent toutes autres et plus rien ne comptait autour de lui à par elle…après tout, peu importe sa nature de fleur de sang et lui de seigneur de l'Ouest…si elle voulait de lui alors peut être que…

Il avança son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser…mais alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre seulement, une lumière se mit à briller dans le néant les obligeant à tourner la tête en même temps.

« Qu'est ce que… »

« Cette lueur c'est…le fragment de perle ! Sesshomaru-sama ! »

« Allons-y ! »

« Hai ! »

Ils reprirent leur chemin pour se diriger vers cette lumière lorsque Tenseiga se mit à vibrer.

« Votre épée… »

« Tenseiga… » Son épée l'invitait à la sortir de son fourreau. « Kisaki, accroche-toi ! »

« Entendu ! » Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Sesshomaru et sa fourrure l'empêcha de tomber. Il dégaina Tenseiga, plus étincelante que jamais et sans ajouter un mot de plus, il trancha l'espace où se trouvait le fragment. Une voie s'ouvrit devant eux et sans perdre un instant, ils s'engouffrèrent dedans.

L'arbre se tordait de plus en plus de douleur et se mit soudain à briller de partout.

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? » demanda Inuyasha avec Tessaiga toujours devant lui.

« On dirait qu'il va exploser » répondit Miroku.

Akuryu poussa un ultime hurlement avant que Sesshomaru et Kisaki ne ressortent de sa gueule.

« Sesshomaru ?! » s'étonna Inuyasha.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'écrièrent Rin et Jaken en cœur.

« Qui est ce dans ses bras ? » demanda Kagome.

L'arbre se décomposa entièrement pour ne laisser que son cœur gisant sur le sol. Sesshomaru n'avait pas encore atterrit et fit demi-tour à toute vitesse et embrocha le cœur qui s'enflamma pour ne laisser aucune trace de lui.

« Ton plan a échoué Naraku… » Il rangea son épée et reprit Kisaki par la taille.

« Vous avez réussi… » murmura t-elle.

« Non…nous avons réussi…Kisaki… »

Elle lui sourit avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule pour ensuite fermer les yeux. Sesshomaru se tourna ensuite vers celui qu'il n'appréciait guère.

« Inuyasha…Que fais tu ici ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça Sesshomaru ! Pourquoi étais tu dans l'estomac d'un arbre créé par Naraku ? »

Il l'énervait déjà avec toutes ses questions « ça ne te concerne pas » lui donna t-il comme réponse.

« Quoi ! »

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Kisaki nee-san ! » Rin arrivait en courant suivit de Jaken.

« Seigneur Sesshomaru-sama ! Vous êtes vivant, je n'ai jamais douté de vous un seul instant ! »

« Menteur… » cria Shippo.

« Tais-toi donc insolent ! » s'énerva Jaken.

Sesshomaru regarda Rin « Rin…Tout va bien à présent »

« Hai ! Sesshomaru-sama et…et Kisaki nee-san aussi ? » Rin tira sur la ceinture de Kisaki mais celle-ci dormait contre Sesshomaru qui la soutenait toujours.

« Inuyasha…Cette fille a le fragment de perle dans ses mains… » dit Kagome à voix basse.

« Quoi ? » Inuyasha s'avança vers son frère « Sesshomaru, je ne sais pas qui est cette fille que tu tiens mais elle détient un fragment de perle dans sa main »

Sesshomaru hésita un instant et regarda son frère avec haine car il l'obligea à déposer Kisaki au sol. Il voulut prendre le fragment dans sa main mais lorsqu'il la toucha, il s'aperçut qu'elle était brûlante. Il posa sa main sur son front et remarqua qu'elle avait une forte fièvre.

« Sesshomaru ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Inuyasha s'approcha plus près et regarda Kisaki.

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle, Inuyasha ! » ordonna Sesshomaru.

« Mais…elle… » Il se releva d'un bond.

« Laissez-moi l'examiner ! » proposa Kagome en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Sesshomaru la laissa faire.

« …Son cœur bat faiblement, sa fièvre est trop élevé il faut la rafraichir tout de suite ! »

« Je viens vous aider Kagome-sama » dit Sango qui l'aida à soulever Kisaki.

Le morceau de perle tomba de ses mains et Kagome le ramassa.

« C'est étrange… »

« Que se passe t-il Kagome-sama ? » demanda Miroku.

« J'étais persuadée que ce fragment était complètement souillé avant mais là il est…parfaitement pur… »

« C'est grâce à Kisaki nee-san ! Elle l'avait déjà fait avant ! » dit Rin

« Kisaki ? Alors c'est elle qui… »

La respiration de Kisaki s'accélérait et Kagome décida de remettre les questions à plus tard, pour l'heure le plus important était de la soigner. Sesshomaru décida de suivre le groupe d'Inuyasha car il refusait de la laisser entre leurs mains.

Kagura qui n'avait pas bouger depuis le début avait tout vu et décida de repartir vers le château de Naraku, bien qu'elle n'en ait aucune envie. Néanmoins elle avait la conscience plus légère car elle savait que Sesshomaru était vivant.


	9. Chapter 9 Les sentiments d'une étoile

_**Titre: **__**à**__** travers le temps…**_

_Voici la suite ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ;) Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 9 : Les sentiments d'une étoile.

« Chaud…trop chaud…il faut que je…que j'ouvre les yeux…mais je…je n'y arrive pas…aidez moi…quelqu'un…aidez moi…quelque chose est en train…de brûler en moi… »

La fièvre de Kisaki ne baissait pas et son sommeil était fort agité, Kagome et Sango l'épongeait régulièrement mais rien n'y changeait. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Les autres attendaient sur le côté sans dire un mot mais certains cachaient mal leur inquiétude.

« Jaken-sama…Kisaki nee-chan ne va pas mourir n'est ce pas ? » Rin avait peur pour elle.

« Je ne sais pas Rin…elle n'est pas comme nous et pas comme les humains non plus… »

Hiru était près de Kisaki mais même sa présence ne l'apaisait pas. Inuyasha fixait Sesshomaru qui se tenait légèrement à l'écart, assit sur un rocher et qui n'avait pas quitté Kisaki du regard depuis le début.

« Hé ! Sesshomaru ! » Il ne lui répondit pas. Inuyasha s'avança vers lui.

« Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle ! »

« …Inuyasha cette histoire ne te concerne pas »

« Peut être…mais je voudrais seulement savoir qui est cette fille, apparemment tu as l'air de…bien la connaître »

Devant son étrange remarque, Sesshomaru daigna enfin à tourner la tête lui. « Qu'essaies-tu d'insinuer ? »

« Je n'insinue rien du tout ! Mais étant donné qu'elle s'agrippait fermement à toi tout à l'heure, j'ai pensé… »

« A des absurdités, comme d'habitude… »

« Pas du tout ! J'ai juste pensé qu'elle devait être… spéciale pour toi…étant donné que tu ne laisses personne t'approcher d'aussi près à par la petite Rin, enfin peut être… »

Sesshomaru se garda de dire que son frère était un imbécile une fois de plus et reporta son attention sur Kisaki…Elle souffrait toujours…était ce à cause du pouvoir qu'elle venait de libérer d'elle ? Sans doute…Il serra le poing et répondit à Inuyasha…

« Elle ne représente rien pour moi, elle s'est juste trouvée sur mon chemin il y a quelques temps…c'est tout… »

Inuyasha n'était pas totalement convaincu mais il n'insista pas sur ce point. « Je vois… » se contenta t-il de répondre. « Par contre tu avais remarqué que cette fille n'avait pas d'odeur ? C'est assez frustrant pour notre odorat tu ne trouves pas ? »

Cette fois-ci, il commençait sérieusement à l'agacer mais par égard pour Rin et Kisaki, il se retint au maximum pour ne pas lui en mettre une.

« Je n'accorde pas d'importance à ce genre de détails et je te le répète une dernière fois, cela ne te concerne pas »

« Mais… »

Inuyasha n'eu pas le temps de répliquer quelque chose à son frère car Kisaki venait de pousser un hurlement de douleur tandis que Kagome et Sango s'écartaient d'elle. Sesshomaru se leva d'un bond mais ne bougea pas. Les oreilles et la queue de Kisaki étaient sorties et sa marque en forme de Lys avait grandi comme lorsqu'elle avait invoqué son pouvoir.

« Elle n'est pas humaine… » constata Sango en regardant Kagome.

« Oui…ces oreilles et cette queue… »

« C'est une Kitsune comme moi ! » s'exclama Shippo en s'approchant d'elle.

« Shippo ne t'approche pas trop près on ne sait jamais… »

« Très bien » il cessa son avancée.

Kisaki tenta de s'assoir mais elle retomba, les coudes au sol. Kagome se précipita vers elle.

« Ça va aller ne t'en fait pas ! Inuyasha apporte moi mon… »

Kisaki venait de saisir Kagome par le bras et ses griffes étaient bien sorties. Elle releva la tête et tous purent constater qu'elle ne parvenait plus à se contrôler. Inuyasha fût le premier à réagir.

« Kagome ! » Il se précipita vers elle et la libéra en griffant Kisaki au passage.

« Kagome… » murmura t-elle en reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même mais il était trop tard, le mal venait d'être fait. Sa main saignait légèrement et l'odeur venait déjà de se répandre.

« Inuyasha ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ! » gronda Sesshomaru.

« Inuyasha ? Ça va ? » demanda Kagome, qui était toujours près de lui. Il ne lui répondit pas et se releva sans dire un mot en se tournant vers Kisaki, le regard rouge sang.

« Inuyasha a perdu la raison ! Il faut l'arrêter ! » Miroku se jeta sur lui mais il le repoussa et atterrit sur Sango.

Kisaki tenait sa main contre elle et tremblait de plus en plus sous l'effet de la douleur et maintenant celle de la peur. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se lever et reculait doucement au sol.

« Par…pardon…je…je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! » Elle pleurait et serrait fort sa main contre elle.

Inuyasha menaçait de bondir sur elle d'un instant à l'autre mais Sesshomaru se plaça devant elle et sortit Tokijin.

« Si tu la touches hanyo, se sera la dernière chose que tu feras ! » Inuyasha ne l'écouta même pas et fonça vers eux. Sesshomaru allait abattre sa lame sur lui mais Kagome fût plus rapide.

« OSUWARI ! » Inuyasha s'écrasa sur le sol tandis que Kagome lui répétait une vingtaine de fois la même chose jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse.

« Encore de la chance mais tu verras… »

« Jaken-sama ! Revenez ! » Sesshomaru constata que même Jaken avait perdu la raison et avançait comme un zombi vers Kisaki. Il lui lança une pierre et il tomba net. Rin en fût soulagée.

Miroku et Sango avaient eux aussi réussi à maîtriser Shippo et Kirara qui se trouvaient dans le même état que les autres.

« Sessh…Sesshomaru…sama ! »

Sesshomaru se tourna vers Kisaki. Elle s'était éloignée du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Elle était en larmes et tremblait beaucoup même Hiru tentait de la réconforter mais rien à faire. Sesshomaru resta figé par ce qu'il voyait…Elle qui souriait pratiquement tout le temps, elle qui était si déterminée et confiante il y a peu…était à présent dans la peur et la confusion la plus totale…

« Sesshomaru-sama…Onegai… » Elle tendit une main vers lui, elle demandait de l'aide…à lui, Sesshomaru…

Il rangea rapidement sa lame et se précipita vers elle. Il s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille et dès qu'il fût assez proche d'elle, elle sauta désespérément à son cou. Elle était beaucoup trop chamboulée pour qu'il lui reproche son attitude alors il la laissa s'accrocher…

« Sesshomaru-sama…Onegai…partons…je…je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps… »

Il fallait stabiliser son sceau et Sesshomaru pensa qu'elle devait savoir comment s'y prendre mais qu'elle n'était pas au bon endroit pour le faire. Soit…alors il l'emmènera lui-même. Hiru sautillait près de lui, il devait connaître cet endroit. Sesshomaru saisit Kisaki par la taille et se releva sous les regards interrogateurs des amis d'Inuyasha.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? » s'enquit Rin qui était très inquiète depuis tout à l'heure.

« Rin, reste ici avec Jaken et Ah-Uhn »

« Vous allez aidez Kisaki nee-san ? » demanda t-elle. Il hésita à lui répondre en voyant que les autres attendaient sa réponse également.

« Je reviendrai, Rin… » sans ajouter un mot de plus, il s'envola et suivit Hiru dans les cieux.

« Sesshomaru agit vraiment bizarrement avec cette fille… » dit Miroku.

« Je pense aussi mais pourquoi Inuyasha, shippo et Kirara ont-ils perdu la raison tout à coup ? » demanda Sango tout en caressant Kirara dans ses bras.

« C'est au moment où Inuyasha l'a griffée que tout à commencé, peut être que son sang attire les youkais… » répondit Kagome qui se trouvait au chevet d'Inuyasha évanouit pour un bon moment.

« C'est une possibilité…mais peu commune je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel et ses cheveux sont aussi peu communs. » déclara Miroku.

« Qui est-elle donc alors…une youkai ? » s'enquit Sango.

« Kisaki nee-san est très gentille, elle a sauvé Rin et jaken-sama. Rin l'aime beaucoup même si c'est une youkai… » déclara la filette

« Rin-chan…je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas méchante moi non plus mais comment l'avez-vous rencontrée ? » demanda Kagome.

« Sur le chemin, il y a environ un mois. Elle se faisait attaquer par d'autres youkais mais elle a réussi à les battre sans l'aide de Sesshomaru-sama, depuis elle est avec nous » raconta t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

« Étrange…ce n'est pourtant pas le style de Sesshomaru…il a dû se passer quelque chose d'autre… » songea Miroku.

« Je pense qu'Onee-sama a raconté un secret à Sesshomaru-sama et une fois je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne venait pas de cette époque là…Rin n'a peut être pas tout compris »

« Pas de cette époque là tu dis ? Alors voilà qui expliquerai certaines choses…peut être vient-elle du même monde que vous Kagome-sama » dit Miroku.

« Oui peut être…Quoi qu'il en soit nous devrons attendre leur retour pour avoir certaines explications, j'espère juste que tout va bien se passer pour elle »

« Je pense, après tout Sesshomaru est avec elle » dit Sango

« Justement Sango, justement… » déclara Miroku en tentant de poser sa main sur ses fesses. Elle le gifla avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de l'effleurer. « Voilà ce que je disais Sango, tu ne sais pas ce que sont capable de faire les hommes… »

« Et vous Hoshi-sama vous ignorez encore beaucoup de choses au sujet des femmes » Elle alla s'assoir près de Kagome en le foudroyant du regard. Le petit groupe montèrent ensuite le campement et attendirent le retour de Sesshomaru et celui de la mystérieuse jeune fille.

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher et les derniers rayons de soleil éclairaient encore la forêt ainsi que les montagnes environnantes. Dans le ciel, Hiru guidait Sesshomaru vers une destination inconnue mais très vite celui-ci reconnu les lieux…toute cette partie de la forêt était protégée par d'anciens dieux que l'on disait oubliés voir même disparus depuis des siècles.

Kisaki n'avait pas bougé, elle tremblait encore un peu mais sa respiration était redevenue lente comme si le fait d'être ainsi l'avait un peu apaisée. Hiru descendit rapidement et Sesshomaru le suivit, Ils atterrirent au coeur de la forêt, là où se dressait une source avec une grande cascade. Aprioris il n'y avait que deux moyens d'atteindre cet endroit, la voie des airs et un petit sentier étroit et sinueux entre les roches, qui entouraient ce lieu étrange. Des lucioles survolaient la surface de l'eau calme malgré la présence de la cascade un peu plus loin. Il n'y avait aucun bruit aux alentours pas même le chant des oiseaux, pourtant Sesshomaru avait l'impression d'être observé…sans doute par des esprits qui lui indiquaient que lui, un youkai, n'était pas le bienvenu en ces terres mais il n'en avait que faire, il préféra reporter son attention sur Kisaki.

« Kisaki…Est-ce bien ici que tu souhaitais venir ? » aucune réponse…à la place elle enleva ses bras autour du cou de Sesshomaru et posa sa tête sur sa fourrure pour regarder un peu autour d'elle.

« Oui…c'est bien ici…arigato Sesshomaru-sama de m'avoir amenée jusque là… » sa voix était faible presque un murmure.

« Peux-tu marcher ? » s'enquit-il

« Oui…je pense… » Il la déposa délicatement au sol comme s'il avait peur de briser quelque chose d'extrêmement fragile. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, il ne la lâcha pas pour autant car elle ne parvenait pas à tenir debout seule trop longtemps.

« Veux-tu t'assoir ? »

« Non…je dois…être debout pour faire ce que j'ai à faire… »

« Et que vas-tu faire ? »

« Il faut que je reprenne le contrôle de mon sceau…mon énergie démoniaque est trop instable…je…Sesshomaru-sama est ce la pleine lune ce soir ? »

Sesshomaru se demanda pourquoi une telle question mais il aura tout le temps de la questionner une fois qu'elle ira mieux comme il se l'était promis. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et vît la lune monter doucement, elle était pleine.

« Oui… » répondit-il.

« Tant mieux… »

« Kisaki… »

« Je sais… ne vous en faîtes pas je vous expliquerai tout dans quelques instants…de toute façon je n'ai plus le choix et je préfère vous dire la vérité…à vous, en premier »

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder et tenta de sourire mais Sesshomaru vît qu'elle se forçait. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges à cause de ses pleurs et elle avait toujours sa queue et ses oreilles de renarde mais cela n'empêcha pas Sesshomaru de la trouver étrangement jolie, sous le crépuscule qui s'annonçait rapidement. Il s'en voulait d'avoir suivi son frère et ses compagnons car s'il ne l'aurait pas fait, elle n'aurait jamais eu à souffrir d'elle-même.

« Comme tu veux mais sache que je les attends avec impatience » dit-il sur un ton faussement autoritaire et en détournant ses yeux d'elle.

« Hai…je comprends… » Elle s'écarta de lui et lui tourna le dos mais Sesshomaru eu juste le temps de s'apercevoir qu'elle rougissait légèrement. Il s'apprêtait à la saisir par le bras pour la forcer à se retourner mais il arrêta son geste juste à temps en se demandant encore ce qu'il allait faire. Non, il n'avait pas le droit…il ne pouvait pas…pas avec elle…

« Sesshomaru-sama puis je vous demander de…de bien vouloir…vous retourner, s'il vous plaît… »

« Pourquoi ? » Sa demande le surprit et le tira de ses hésitations.

« Parce que…parce qu'il faut que je me change avant la cérémonie »

« Cérémonie ? Quelle cérémonie ? »

« Je…je vous expliquerai tout après, promis…s'il vous plaît, je dois faire vite… »

Elle s'effondra sur le sol et serra sa queue contre elle en tentant de masquer sa souffrance mais Sesshomaru n'était pas dupe il savait qu'elle avait mal et décida d'accepter sa demande.

« Très bien…fais vite dans ce cas… » Il se retourna et ferma les yeux. Elle regarda dans sa direction et vît qu'il tenait parole et ne la regardait pas. Elle aurait pu rire si elle avait été au mieux de sa forme mais il fallait se dépêcher.

« Hiru vient m'aider, s'il te plaît »

« Mhm…je ne suis pas certain que cette créature puisse t'aider à t'habiller, si tu veux mon avis… »

« Ne sous-estimez pas Hiru…Sesshomaru-sama, il a toujours été à mes côtés et il a toujours su quoi faire…pour m'aider… »

La petite belette plongea dans le sac magique de Kisaki et en ressortit aussi vite avec un yukata blanc entre ses mâchoires. Kisaki enleva ses vêtements aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait mais pas aussi vite que Sesshomaru ne l'espérait. Il entendait clairement le bruit du tissu glisser de sa peau, sa respiration lente et espacée ainsi que…non rien d'autre, Sesshomaru tenta de fermer son esprit à ce genre de pensées ce n'était pas le moment de baisser sa garde devant une…

Soudain, un bruit de chute attira son attention mais il résista à l'envie de se retourner.

« Kisaki, tout va bien ? » s'enquit-il. Aucune réponse…Hiru émit un petit cri qui força Sesshomaru à se retourner.

Kisaki venait de s'évanouir en s'étant à peu près rhabillée avec un yukata blanc mais n'était pas parvenue à l'attacher et comble du malheur, elle ne portait rien en dessous. Sesshomaru la redressa doucement.

« Kisaki ! Réveille-toi ! » Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang froid devant l'état de Kisaki qui faiblissait à chaque seconde et qui ne se rendait pas compte de la situation dans lequel elle le mettait. Son yukata n'était pas du tout attaché et Sesshomaru pouvait voir clairement toute sa poitrine. Il réprima ses instincts et la prit contre lui pour pouvoir attacher sa ceinture dans son dos avec l'aide d'Hiru. Une fois son ouvrage fait il la ramena vers lui en déposant sa tête contre lui.

« Kisaki, réveille toi…vite…je ne veux pas… » Que ne voulait-il pas ? Qu'elle ne meure ? Oui, c'est certain mais pourquoi le désirait-il autant…pourquoi…

Il l'observa sans rien dire en contemplant son visage évanoui. Elle semblait si paisible, si belle et en même temps si fragile. Le peu qu'il avait vu de son corps confirmait ce qu'il pensait déjà, elle était magnifique même si elle n'était pas entièrement youkai…et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre Sesshomaru décela une odeur chez elle. Il se pencha jusqu'à son cou pour humer cette odeur presque imperceptible, ce n'était pas celle de son sang mais bel et bien celle des fleurs…

Sa peau avait l'odeur de cette fleur qui était gravée sur elle, le lys…Ses cheveux respiraient le frais, la nature et la forêt tout ce qu'il aimait… Il balaya quelques mèches rebelles qui trainaient encore sur son cou si fin, pour le laisser en totale exposition devant lui. Il se pencha davantage sur elle pour y déposer quelques tendres baisers sur cette peau si blanche, si parfaite…

« Sessho…maru…sama… » Il sentit une main l'agripper et redressa rapidement la tête vers elle. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée mais elle devait sentir ce qu'il était en train de lui faire puisque ses joues commençaient à devenir rouges. Il replongea la tête dans sa nuque et l'embrassa de nouveau pour remonter jusqu'à ses joues. Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait très envie de planter ses crocs dans cette peau qu'il commençait à désirer… mais en temps que youkai et qu'il voyait en elle la fleur de sang. Il refusa cette idée et la lâcha, après tout…qu'était-il en train de faire ce n'est pas comme si elle était importante pour lui ou quoi que se soit d'autre…enfin…il ne savait plus et c'était bien la première fois que lui, Sesshomaru, était dans une telle confusion…était-il attiré par elle juste pour sa nature de fleur de sang ? Ou bien y avait-il une autre raison à cela…

La lune était à son zénith et les éclairait entièrement mais Sesshomaru ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser d'elle. Il n'en eu plus l'occasion car les rayons de la lune se mirent à éclairer entièrement Kisaki et à l'envelopper d'une lumière bleuté.

« Kisaki ? » Elle ouvrit les yeux mais son regard semblait vide et sans vie. Pourtant elle se leva comme si de rien n'était, en ignorant totalement Sesshomaru et s'avança vers la source d'eau comme une somnambule. Sa marque dans son cou se réveilla de nouveau et s'agrandit jusqu'aux joues.

Sesshomaru ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et s'apprêtait à l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'eau mais elle se retourna vers lui et sourit.

« Tout va bien, Sesshomaru-sama…tout va bien » Son regard était toujours aussi inexpressif mais avec ce message et ce doux sourire, il comprit qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il ne rajouta rien et la laissa faire. Hiru, lui, n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure comme si il savait ce qu'il allait se passer.

Kisaki venait d'atteindre la source et avançait doucement mais au lieu de s'enfoncer normalement dans l'eau, elle marchait littéralement dessus. Ses clochettes tintaient aux rythmes de ses pas tandis que sa queue et ses oreilles venaient de disparaître. Sesshomaru trouvait cette cérémonie de plus en plus étrange et commença à sentir une drôle d'impression autour d'elle.

Kisaki s'arrêta sur le reflet de la lune au milieu du lac et regarda cette dernière tandis que l'eau se mit à onduler très rapidement et à se soulever pour l'envelopper entièrement. Sesshomaru ne disait rien même s'il était impressionné par ce qu'il voyait, son expression demeurait la même qu'à son habitude. Bientôt plusieurs petites lumières descendirent des cieux et vinrent tournoyer autour de Kisaki, toujours enveloppée par l'eau, puis toutes ensembles elles se rassemblèrent pour ne former plus qu'une et fusionnèrent avec elle. A cet instant, une immense lumière éblouit toute la source et Sesshomaru plaça son bras devant lui.

Quelques secondes après, la lumière faiblit pour disparaître totalement. Sesshomaru baissa son bras et remarqua que Kisaki avait disparu.

Il s'avança vers la source mais avant qu'il ne fasse un pas de plus, quelqu'un sortit de l'eau et ce quelqu'un était bien Kisaki même si elle était quelque peu différente…

« Je vous ai fait peur Sesshomaru-sama, gomen »

C'était bien elle, la même voix, le même yukata blanc bien qu'elle soit trempée et le même regard mais ce qui choqua Sesshomaru se fut la couleur de ses cheveux…ils n'étaient plus rouges…mais bel et bien…or…

« Que s'est-il passé ? Tu… » Elle ne l'écoutait pas, Hiru venait de sauter dans ses bras et elle riait en le caressant. Il s'envola ensuite et tournoya autour d'elle.

« Hiru ! » Elle tenta de l'attraper en faisant quelques pas et Sesshomaru remarqua qu'à chacun d'eux, des fleurs poussaient sur son passage. Elle décolla légèrement du sol et réussit à attraper Hiru, sans avoir besoin de ses ailes. Ses cheveux, désormais couleur or, flottaient et brillaient sous la lune. Les manches de son yukata étaient aussi plus longues qu'avant, certainement dû à sa transformation. Elle avait retrouvé ses forces et sa bonne humeur mais Sesshomaru désirait des réponses à présent.

« Kisaki ! » Il l'appela d'une voix ferme qui l'obligea à se retourner vers lui.

« Oui Sesshomaru-sama, je viens… » Elle lâcha Hiru et tira une cape de son sac pour se couvrir étant donné qu'elle était trempée. Elle s'avança ensuite vers lui.

« Tu ne vas pas attraper froid si tu ne te changes pas ? » lui demanda t-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais sécher vite et puis…ça va mieux maintenant. »

« Soit… » Elle était là en face de lui et il sentait une étrange aura autour d'elle mais malgré ça, sa vision d'elle n'avait pas changée…il la trouvait toujours aussi belle…et encore plus lorsqu'elle souriait.

« Vous voulez des réponses n'est ce pas ? Je vais tout vous expliquer comme promis »

Elle ramassa de la terre et souffla dessus, un saule jaillit du sol et grandit à une vitesse fulgurante. Sesshomaru ne s'étonnait plus de découvrir de nouvelles choses chez elle et alla s'assoir au pied de l'arbre. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que Kisaki ne vienne s'assoir en face de lui sur un rocher.

« Je vous écoute posez moi toutes les questions que vous désirez maintenant… »

Hiru s'installa sur les genoux de Kisaki et Sesshomaru lui lança un drôle de regard mais le petit animal ne s'en soucia guère et se mit en boule pour se préparer à dormir. Kisaki le caressa tandis qu'elle attendait les questions du youkai en face d'elle.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que personne n'engage la conversation, Sesshomaru ne savait par où commencer car tant de questions l'entouraient…mais après un certain temps, il se décida enfin à parler.

« Quel était ce sceau que tu as rompu dans la dimension où nous étions prisonniers et qui se trouve encore sur ton cou. » Kisaki leva les yeux vers lui et sembla hésiter à lui répondre.

« De toute façon je ne peux plus vous le cacher étant donné que vous m'avez vu sous cette apparence…alors pour tout vous expliquer…il faut que je vous raconte un peu mon histoire…je suis désolée, je sais que la vie des autres ne vous intéresse pas mais je vais essayer de résumer un maximum… » Elle se souvenait encore de ce qu'il lui avait dit le jour de leur rencontre où elle avait tenté de se présenter correctement à lui, il avait refusé, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent.

« Il est vrai que la vie des autres de m'intéresse absolument pas mais…s'il s'agit de ton histoire, je veux bien l'écouter… » C'était vrai…pour une raison inconnue, il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Kisaki semblait ravie de l'entendre et décida d'entamer son récit.

« Honto ? Arigato Sesshomaru-sama mais vous savez mon histoire est loin d'être simple et parfaite mais je présume que vous vous en doutiez… »

« …qu'importe explique toi, je t'écoute »

« D'accord…et bien comme je vous l'avais dit, il y a quelques semaines de cela, je suis issue de part mon père des démons renards mais je ne vous avez pas parlé de ma mère, je vous avez simplement précisé qu'elle n'était pas humaine et c'était la vérité… » Elle fit une pause et prit une grande inspiration.

« En réalité, croyez le ou non, mais ma mère était…une déesse… celle des étoiles... »

Cette information laissa Sesshomaru sans voie…les anciens dieux n'avaient plus refait surface depuis des centaines d'années déjà, les youkais occupaient leur place sur terre tandis que eux se cachaient quelque part on ne sait où mais à l'époque de Kisaki qui sait ce qu'il a pu se passer entre temps…

« Alors tu es en train de me dire que… »

« Oui…je ne sais pas comment on appelle cela dans ce monde-ci mais dans le mien on dit que je suis une hybride…un mélange entre youkais et dieu… »

« Et pour ton sceau ? »

« Ah oui c'est vrai…et bien voyez vous cette marque en forme de lys me vient de ma mère, elle me disait que je pouvais choisir entre mes deux natures, celle que je voulais voir dominer en moi…je pourrais ainsi enfermer l'autre dans cette marque à l'aide d'un sceau. Je n'y ai eu recours que récemment, ainsi j'avais réussi à sceller cette partie de ma mère en moi … après, lorsque j'ai compris que nous ne parviendrons pas à sortir de cette dimension, je me suis dit que le seul moyen était de libérer à nouveau ce pouvoir… mais mon énergie démoniaque voulait reprendre le dessus et la seule solution pour reprendre le contrôle de moi-même était de trouver une source sacrée afin d'y purifier mon corps et mes pouvoirs avec… »

« Pourquoi tes cheveux ont-ils pris cette couleur, dans ce cas ? »

« …Ma mère avait cette même couleur aussi…c'est pourquoi à partir de maintenant, comme le sceau est détruit, tous les mois pendant les trois jours de pleine lune, je perdrais l'intégralité de mes pouvoirs démoniaques contre ceux d'une déesse. Mes cheveux resteront comme cela pendant trois jours, ensuite à l'aube du quatrième je récupèrerai mes cheveux rouges et mes capacités de youkai…mais tout ceci ne change rien au fait que je reste une fleur de sang et ce peu importe mon apparence… »

« En résumé tu es en train de me dire que tu es à moitié déesse depuis ta naissance et que ta condition de fleur de sang n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. »

« Oui, disons plutôt que le destin en avait décidé ainsi… » Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et regarda la lune d'un air pensif. Il se demanda alors à quoi elle pouvait bien penser…

« Au fait Sesshomaru-sama, vous ne m'en voulez pas ? »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Et bien…de ne pas vous avoir dit la vérité dès le départ et de…de vous avoir laissé une…marque également. »

« Une marque ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Regardez votre poignet… »

Il regarda et vit qu'à l'endroit où elle l'avait mordu un peu plus tôt, il y avait une minuscule marque noire en forme de lys comme la sienne. Il soupira et ferma les yeux en se demandant combien de temps encore elle comptait le surprendre avec des choses comme ça.

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? »

« Votre sang m'a permis de libérer mon pouvoir et je vous avais dit que nous serions liés désormais mais soyez sans crainte cette marque est juste là pour vous rappeler notre contrat »

« Contrat ? » s'étonna t-il en la regardant.

« Oui…n'avez-vous pas remarqué que tout à l'heure au moment où mon sang a coulé vous avez pu rester maître de vous-même ? » Elle disait vrai maintenant qu'elle lui refaisait penser, il se souvenait très bien de l'odeur de son sang qui ne l'avait plus perturbé comme avant.

« Tu as raison… »

« …Cette marque dit aussi qu'en temps normal je vous…appartiens désormais… » Elle baissa la tête et rougit de sa propre déclaration. Sesshomaru remercia le ciel qu'à cet instant elle soit assez loin de lui car il se remémora son visage évanouit rougissant sous ses caresses, il y a seulement quelques minutes…

« Que veux-tu dire… » dit-il sans la regarder.

« Je…je ne sais pas trop en quoi cela consiste, c'était la première fois que j'utilisais ce sceau mais…je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt d'une fonction de gardien de la fleur de sang…après je n'en sais pas plus…c'est à vous de voir…mais…mais encore une fois je suis désolée de vous imposer ça ! Je comprendrai parfaitement que vous m'en vouliez… »

Elle attendait une réponse de sa part c'est sûr et il ne tarda pas à lui donner car il sentait qu'elle allait fondre en larmes.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir… » Elle releva la tête vers lui. « Tu as sauvé Rin ainsi que Jaken et même moi, Sesshomaru, du piège de cet infâme Naraku…là ou je ne pouvais rien faire toi tu as su… » Il ne la regardait toujours pas mais il pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur de ses larmes. « Je te l'ai déjà dit c'est moi qui ai une dette envers toi…cette marque ne prouve rien puisque dès le départ, je m'étais résolu à te protéger… » Cette révélation venait de lui échapper malgré lui, il la regarda tandis qu'elle avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains pour arrêter ses larmes.

L'avait-elle entendu ? Probablement…Elle releva la tête tandis qu'elle continuait d'essuyer ses larmes et lui sourit en même temps.

« Arigato Sesshomaru-sama…c'est…c'est vraiment la première fois que je…je rencontre quelqu'un comme vous…vous êtes vraiment une personne extraordinaire… »

Il ne lui répondit pas, il n'avait pas l'habitude de répondre aux compliments qu'on lui faisait même si venant de sa part…il en était plutôt ravi…

« J'aimerai faire quelque chose pour vous remercier mais je ne sais pas quoi… »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je viens de te dire que tu ne me devais rien. »

« Mais vous avez tant fait pour moi, je pense que vous ne vous en rendez pas compte Sesshomaru-sama…sans vous je…je ne pensais pas être capable de survivre dans ce monde… je tiens énormément à vous, vous savez… »

Qu'essayait-elle de lui faire comprendre…non, pour Sesshomaru elle ne devait pas comprendre le sens de ses mots… c'est impossible. Il menait déjà une lutte intérieure pour s'empêcher de l'approcher de trop près et là, elle se mettait à insister de plus en plus.

Il ne voulait plus la regarder…mais avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle s'approchait déjà de lui dans son yukata blanc de nouveau sec.

« Kisaki… » Elle s'assit en face de lui mais beaucoup trop près à son goût. Que cherchait-elle à faire en le regardant d'une façon presque…provocante.

« Je sais ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« J'ai trouvé ce que je pouvais faire pour vous remercier » Elle lui lança un petit sourire espiègle avant de venir s'installer très près de lui. Elle jouait avec le feu sans même sans rendre compte. Sesshomaru voulut l'éloigner mais elle l'attrapa par la manche de son kimono et la lui releva pour laisser entrevoir son bras amputé.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Arrête ça ! » Il lui attrapa la main afin de la repousser mais Kisaki reposa son autre main sur la sienne.

« N'ayez crainte Sesshomaru-sama…et ayez confiance en moi… »

Il la lâcha et la laissa faire. Elle reposa sa main sur son bras et ferma les yeux.

_« Fleur sacrée_

_Ecoute ce chant_

_Répand ton pouvoir_

_Là où scintillent les étoiles… »_

La marque de Kisaki se mit à briller puis à s'agrandir. De la lumière passa le long de son bras pour atteindre Sesshomaru. Il eu, soudain, une drôle de sensation au bras.

_« Inverse le temps_

_Soigne la douleur_

_Eloigne les pleurs_

_Afin que l'espoir renaisse _

_Dans nos cœurs à tout jamais….à tout jamais… »_

La lumière faiblit puis disparue, le lys reprit sa forme initiale sur le cou de Kisaki qui semblait être satisfaite de son œuvre.

« Alors ? » s'enquit-elle « Ce remerciement vous convient-il ? »

Sesshomaru resta sans voix…son bras, celui qu'Inuyasha lui avait coupé, était de nouveau là…il avait comme repoussé…

« Tu as… »

« Oui ! » dit elle en s'éloignant un peu pour reprendre sa place assise en face de lui. « Je l'avais remarqué depuis un moment déjà, pour votre bras…ma mère me chantait cette chanson parfois…quand j'étais toute petite et que…je me faisais mal ha ! ha ! Enfin pour le peu que je me souvienne d'elle… »

Elle semblait nostalgique et se forçait à rire cela se voyait, elle replaça quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses épaules pour cacher son embarras et ramena ses genoux contre elle pour y déposer sa tête. Sesshomaru n'en revenait toujours pas…ses pouvoirs étaient fort utiles mais il n'allait sans doute pas la remercier car sa fierté primait encore par-dessus tout.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça… » Il serra son poing comme pour vérifier que c'était bien le sien de nouveau. Il se trouva bien stupide d'avoir pensé qu'elle voulait le remercier d'une autre façon…il aurait dû savoir que Kisaki n'était pas ce genre de femmes qui ne servaient que ses propres intérêts et ne voyaient en lui que le seigneur des terres de l'ouest…Non, elle était différente, son innocence l'empêchait d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

« Je savais que vous diriez ça… » Elle releva la tête et le fixa avant de lui déclarer naturellement « De toute façon ses pouvoirs ne reviennent que trois fois par mois et je préfère les utiliser pour les personnes que j'aime… »

Elle s'apprêta à se relever mais Sesshomaru fût plus rapide et la plaqua au sol, l'empêchant ainsi tout mouvement de fuite.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Que…que faîtes vous ? Ça fait mal… » Elle remarqua dès lors ses yeux dorés qui la fixaient avec une grande intensité et semblaient vouloir lui faire comprendre quelque chose…Ses joues ne tardèrent pas à s'empourprer lorsqu'elle vit dans quelle position ils se trouvaient. Elle plaça sa main sur son visage pour éviter qu'il ne la voit ainsi mais s'était peine perdu car Sesshomaru prit cette main pour l'empêcher de se cacher.

«Pourquoi…pourquoi Sesshomaru-sama ? Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » Elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse devant ce visage qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et son cœur qui commençait à battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

« …pour les personnes que j'aime… » Sesshomaru n'avait plus que cette phrase en tête tandis qu'il la contemplait là et totalement à sa merci. Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais il ne le fît pas. Il resta simplement là, à regarder ce visage si beau et ses magnifiques cheveux or étalés autour d'elle mais ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle, c'était ses yeux verts, vert comme une forêt profonde où il aurait aimé s'y perdre et puis…ce cou si délicat…

« Sesshomaru-sama ? » Elle le ramena à la réalité et vit qu'elle ne comprenait pas là où il voulait en venir.

« Kisaki, as-tu peur de moi ? »

« Pourquoi aurais-je peur de vous Sesshomaru-sama ? » s'enquit-elle avec un regard purement naïf qui tentait de plus en plus Sesshomaru.

« Dans ce cas que ferais-tu si je te disais que je te trouvais incroyablement belle… » Il lui caressa la joue ainsi que ses lèvres qu'il avait cruellement envi de capturer.

« Je…je vous remercierez dans un premier temps et puis je vous dirai que…que vous pensez être attiré par moi juste parce que je suis une fleur de sang… »

Sa réponse ne le surprit pas puisqu'il y avait pensé lui-même auparavant, néanmoins il relâcha son emprise qu'il avait sur elle, pour se relever et lui tourner le dos.

Kisaki pensa qu'elle venait de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et commença à s'en vouloir tandis qu'elle se relevait également derrière lui. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire cela car il est vrai qu'il ne la laissait pas du tout indifférente, elle non plus…elle serra son habit à la poitrine…son cœur battait encore la chamade…

« Sesshomaru-sam… »

« C'est vrai… tu as peut être raison » la coupa t-il « J'ai déjà pensé à cette possibilité car il est vrai qu'il est dans ta nature de pousser les youkais à te dévorer… » Il se tourna vers elle le regard plus menaçant que jamais.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai… »

« Pourtant… si ce n'était pas le cas ? » sa voix était ferme et ses yeux trahissaient un semblant de colère. Il avançait dangereusement vers elle, la forçant à reculer. Kisaki s'arrêta en voyant qu'elle se tenait contre l'arbre et n'avait plus aucune échappatoire possible. Soudain elle vit Sesshomaru poser une main ferme sur l'arbre à côté de sa tête.

« Penses-tu être assez forte pour réussir à m'influencer moi, Sesshomaru ! »

Pour la première fois, Kisaki avait peur…sa réaction l'avait plus que surprise et l'avait plongée en pleine confusion et ce regard si froid qu'il posait sur elle la faisait frissonner davantage.

« Vous…vous êtes cruel… »

« … ? »

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi je vous ai répondu cela ! » Elle décida de sortir tout ce qu'elle pensait et ne s'entendait même pas alors qu'elle levait la voix sur lui. « Je ne veux tout simplement pas que vous tombiez amoureux de moi ! Voilà tout ! Vous croyez qu'être avec quelqu'un comme moi rendra votre vie facile et bien non ! Vous vous trompez ! Vous ne savez rien, ni ce par quoi je suis passé ni mes sentiments pour vous ! Alors je ne vous permets pas de… »

Elle s'arrêta de parler en voyant que Sesshomaru la regardait avec étonnement et lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire, ses larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules. Elle baissa la tête.

« Je…je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé à cause de moi c'est tout… »

Sesshomaru n'en revenait pas… non seulement elle lui avait littéralement crié dessus, chose qu'une femme n'avait jamais osé lui faire, mais en plus il venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Il voulait savoir ce qu'ils étaient mais compte tenu de sa réaction il décida de continuer les provocations.

« Alors…pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? Dans un monde qui n'est pas le tien. Celle qui n'a rien dit dès le départ c'est bien toi n'est ce pas ? Et celle qui a voulu resté avec nous s'était toujours toi…n'est ce pas ? » Kisaki releva la tête et il pu remarquer qu'à travers ses larmes, de la colère se dessinait sur son visage.

« D'abord si je suis venue ici c'est parce que je n'avais pas le choix ! Ensuite si je n'ai rien dit c'est peut être parce que vous m'aviez précisée dès le départ que 'mes états d'âmes' ne vous intéressaient pas ! Notre rencontre était dû seulement au hasard ! C'est vrai que j'ai souhaité rester avec vous mais vous ne m'avez jamais dit de partir non plus ! »

Elle était vraiment hors d'elle et ses mots sortaient pratiquement tous seuls, elle ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter, elle voulait qu'il sache pourquoi…elle désirait rester auprès de lui.

Ses arguments étaient de taille et Sesshomaru ne les rejeta pas car elle avait pratiquement raison mais une question restait néanmoins en suspend…

« Dans ce cas…Peux-tu me dire ce que tu attends de moi exactement ? »

« Quoi ? » Sa question venait de la surprendre et la colère disparue de son visage.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu… »

« Je ne comprends pas… » Elle ne voulait plus le regarder et tourna la tête mais Sesshomaru la remercia intérieurement pour lui avoir redonné son autre bras et lui ramena la tête dans sa direction.

« Je veux une réponse, Kisaki… »

« Je…je voulais simplement avoir quelqu'un à qui me confier…quelqu'un qui ne me jugerai pas, qui ne voudrai pas me dévorer à la première occasion… » Elle sanglotait de plus en plus et Sesshomaru lui lâcha le visage. « Avec vous, même si vous êtes souvent distant, j'avais le sentiment d'être une autre personne…avec Rin et même Jaken…je voyais en vous tous des amis, une famille… »

Ses réponses étaient franches et sincères, quant à ses raisons il ne pouvait pas dire si elles étaient valables étant donné qu'il ne connaissait rien de son passé mais il savait qu'elle lui disait la vérité.

« Donc si je comprends bien tu me vois comme un membre de ta famille ? » se lanca t-il à lui demander, car après tout, peut être avait-il mal interprété ses sentiments depuis le début.

« Je…vous…enfin je veux dire que… » elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question et se sentit soudainement gênée en réalisant leur proximité. Elle se mit à rougir et baissa de nouveau la tête. Il voyait très bien sa gêne et se permit d'être un peu plus insistant.

« Quels sont tes sentiments à mon égard Kisaki…tu sais ceux que tu mentionnais il y a quelques instants. Est-ce que tu me vois comme un frère ou bien… »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ça…je ne vous vois pas du tout comme un frère. A mes yeux vous êtes comme…comme un protecteur mais aussi… » Elle regrettait ses dernières paroles car elle savait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer.

« Aussi ?… » Sesshomaru ne se reconnaissait pas, ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'insister autant pour obtenir une réponse mais avec elle il ne parvenait pas à agir normalement.

« Je…je ne sais pas…pourquoi me demandez vous cela ? »

« Parce que je veux une réponse…je veux savoir »

Ses larmes cessèrent de couler et lorsque la lune les éclaira, elle ouvrit grand les yeux pour mieux apercevoir le visage du youkai en face d'elle. Il la regardait avec une telle intensité et avec une distance si mince entre eux que son malaise semblait s'accroitre à chaque seconde mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne…

Sesshomaru vit qu'elle hésitait à lui répondre et décida de lui forcer un peu la main. Il prit l'une de ses mèches dorées entre ses doigts et la porta à ses lèvres, toujours sans la quitter des yeux. Kisaki resta sans voix devant ce geste qui pouvait signifier tant de choses pour elle…et à cet instant elle décida d'ignorer sa raison pour écouter son cœur…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces. Il en fut d'ailleurs très surpris mais pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait la repousser.

« Sesshommaru-sama…je…ne…je ne sais pas…je ne comprends pas encore mes sentiments pour vous… mais je voudrais avoir plus de temps pour y réfléchir…alors je vous en pris ! Ne me détestez pas ! »

Sesshomaru comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire car lui non plus ne connaissait pas vraiment la nature de ses sentiments pour elle. Il ignorait s'il la désirait comme fleur de sang ou bien s'il la voulait simplement près de lui avec un sentiment qui jusque là, lui semblait inconnu…celui de l'amour. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Il ne le savait pas mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il serait incapable de lui faire le moindre mal et qu'il la protègera quoi qu'il arrive. Il décida donc de se ranger à son jugement…pour l'instant…

« Kisaki, tu as raison…j'ai peut être été un peu trop rapide pout toi… » Il serra ses bras autour d'elle. « Nous attendrons comme tu le souhaites mais sache une chose… » Il pencha sa tête vers elle ce qui obligea Kisaki à le regarder « …je ne te détestes pas… »

Elle rougit légèrement en le voyant si près d'elle mais elle combattit sa gêne par un sourire tandis que de petites larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

« Arigato…Sesshomaru-sama… » réussit-elle à dire.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » s'enquit-il.

« Ce sont des larmes de joies, n'ayez crainte »

« J'avoue ne pas bien comprendre ce genre d'émotions… »

« Ça ne fait rien mais sachez qu'en cet instant…je suis très heureuse… »

Devant cette confession il la serra davantage contre lui et à sa grande surprise elle en fit de même. Elle ne devait pas comprendre que Sesshomaru luttait intérieurement afin de repousser ses instincts. Sa conscience lui disait de s'éloigner d'elle mais son corps, lui, refusait de bouger. Il sentait clairement ses courbes contre lui en raison de son fin yukata…et avant qu'il ne change d'avis il relâcha l'étreinte qu'il avait sur elle, au grand étonnement de celle-ci.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Qu'avez-vous ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Kisaki…je ne peux pas… »

« Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ? » elle ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi il parlait.

« Va te reposer…nous regagnerons le campement à l'aube. »

« Mais je veux dormir avec vous, moi… » déclara t-elle comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale au monde. Elle avait décidemment encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur Sesshomaru, celui-ci resta d'ailleurs bloqué sur ses dernières paroles et comprit qu'elle était tout aussi innocente que Rin.

« Pardonnez moi…ce n'est pas grave si vous ne voulez pas…c'est juste que j'avais un peu froid et j'aurais bien aimé que… »

S'en était trop, si elle ne comprenait pas il se chargerai lui-même de lui faire comprendre, à sa façon. Il la serra de nouveau contre lui et lui releva le menton pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Que…qu'avez-vous ? » Elle n'essaya pas de lui résister mais elle sentit ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouges. De plus, elle aussi sentait très bien le contact entre leurs deux corps et elle remarqua même que la température du sien ne cessait d'augmenter anormalement.

« Kisaki…je t'ai dit que je ne souhaitais pas brusquer les choses alors ne me tente pas involontairement comme tu le fais… »

« Tenter ? Mais je… » Elle venait tout juste de comprendre là où il voulait en venir et rougit de plus belle. « Je…je vous assure que je n'avais pas ce genre de pensées… »

« Je sais…mais je dois avouer que ton innocence est troublant par moment… » Il lâcha son visage mais elle continua toujours à le fixer comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Il s'apprêtait à s'écarter d'elle pour de bon mais cette fois-ci, ce fût elle qui s'accrocha à lui.

« Kisaki ? »

Elle détourna les yeux des siens et Sesshomaru sentit que la main qui l'agrippait, tremblait.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit-il

Oui elle allait bien, même un peu trop bien d'ailleurs car elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ses émotions et se sentait bizarre. Sesshomaru lui faisait vraiment un drôle d'effet, elle n'avait jamais ressentit cela auparavant et elle souhaitait à présent confirmer cette nouvelle sensation auprès de lui.

« Je…je voudrai que vous…poursuiviez ce que vous vous…apprêtiez à faire tout à l'heure…au moment où vous aviez touché…mes lèvres… » elle s'était lancée…elle avait osé lui demander quelque chose comme ça…et maintenant elle avait peur de sa réaction…

Sesshomaru savait l'effet qu'il faisait aux femmes et Kisaki n'y échappait pas non plus. Cependant il trouva cela amusant de la voir demander quelque chose d'aussi simple à réaliser pour lui mais qui avait contribué à tous les efforts de la Terre pour elle.

« Pardon…je…je n'aurai pas dû… » elle commença à s'écarter de lui.

« Kisaki ! » mais il l'attrapa par la taille pour la tenir fermement contre lui et la força à lever la tête une fois de plus, pour finalement s'apprêter à faire ce qu'il voulait faire depuis plusieurs jours déjà…

« Sesshomaru…sama…je… » Son cœur battait vite, beaucoup trop vite à son goût et elle avait même peur que Sesshomaru ne finisse par l'entendre.

« Kisaki, si tu n'aimes pas tu peux me repousser… » Elle se détendit devant ses paroles et lui offrit un doux sourire.

« Comment le pourrais-je… » se contenta t-elle de dire avant qu'il ne s'empare délicatement de ses lèvres.

A sa grande surprise, elle pensait que les lèvres du youkai seraient froides mais bien au contraire, elle pouvait sentir leurs étonnantes chaleurs sur les siennes. Elle sourit une fois de plus mais intérieurement cette fois-ci et souhaita que ce moment dure éternellement.

Sesshomaru ne voulait pas la brusquer et désirait y aller doucement avec elle mais dès qu'il fût au contact de ses lèvres, il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir lutter beaucoup plus que prévu. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, si chaudes et sucrées qu'il voulut approfondir le baiser immédiatement. Il rompit le contact quelques secondes, au grand étonnement de Kisaki, mais Sesshomaru ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre car il posa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure pour la forcer à ouvrir la bouche. Kisaki tressaillit sous le contact de ce doigt froid sur sa lèvre et lui offrit la porte d'entrée qu'il désirait. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres en y introduisant doucement sa langue vers la sienne. Kisaki en fût d'ailleurs très surprise et sursauta légèrement mais ne le repoussa pas, elle le laissa même la guider alors que leurs langues ne cessaient de s'entremêler.

Sesshomaru la désirait tellement qu'il se mit à la toucher contre sa volonté…. La main qui la tenait par la taille se mit à remonter le long de son dos tandis que l'autre glissa de la joue de la jeune fille pour atterrir dans son cou pour finalement dénuder ses frêles épaules.

Après de longues secondes, qui semblaient avoir durées une éternité pour Kisaki, Sesshomaru rompit le baiser pour s'attaquer directement à son cou en l'embrassant de plus belle. Il remonta ensuite avec sa langue le long de son cou jusqu'en dessous de ses oreilles. Elle sursauta encore avant de pousser un petit soupir qui fit comprendre à Sesshomaru qu'il tenait là un de ses points faibles.

Les jambes de Kisaki commençaient à lui faire mal et n'allaient pas tarder à la trahir d'ici quelques instants si elle ne se reprenait pas très vite. Elle découvrait à peine le sens du mot plaisir que sa conscience la rappela à l'ordre et lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'offrir si facilement alors qu'elle connaissait parfaitement sa condition…même si c'était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait…elle devait bien réfléchir avant d'agir…

« Sesshomaru…sama » tenta t-elle

Il ne l'écoutait pas et continuait sa course sur les épaules de Kisaki qui sentit légèrement ses crocs sur sa peau. Elle posa sa main sur la tête de Sesshomaru qui menaçait de découvrir l'intégralité de sa poitrine.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » Il s'arrêta et la regarda.

« S'il vous plaît…arrêtez-vous… » les larmes lui montaient aux yeux… et devant un tel visage, Sesshomaru stoppa ses gestes et lui remit son yukata sur les épaules avant de la reprendre délicatement dans ses bras.

« Pardonne moi Kisaki…ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites…je ne ferais rien contre ta volonté… » Il la désirait si fort qu'il n'avait même pas prit en compte ses désirs à elle. De plus si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté à temps, il aurait pu être très vite rattrapé par sa partie youkai et la dévorer réellement.

« Arigato…Sesshomaru-sama… » Kisaki venait de s'écrouler de fatigue et Sesshomaru la rattrapa juste à temps.

« Kisaki… » C'est vrai depuis l'attaque de Naraku beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites et elle devait être terriblement fatiguée. Il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Il la porta comme une princesse et alla s'assoir au pied du saule avec elle en la déposant sur ses genoux, la tête contre sa fourrure. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux, il avait de moins en moins de doute quant aux sentiments qu'il avait pour elle mais il doutait toujours de sa capacité à se contrôler sur elle. Il contempla son visage endormi quelques secondes avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Sesshomaru n'allait s'en doute pas dormir de la nuit mais qu'importe il venait de trouver une petite étoile à protéger et le seul moyen d'y parvenir était de devenir son ciel nocturne, un ciel nocturne sans nuage pour l'éternité…

Hiru les contemplait de loin et se demandait quel avenir pouvait bien attendre sa maîtresse et cet étrange chien collé à elle.


	10. Chapter 10 Une nouvelle chance

_**Titre: **__**à**__** travers le temps…**_

J'ai été un peu plus longue pour la publication de celui-ci et je risque d'être très occupée dans les prochains jours mais j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour continuer à publier régulièrement ) Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 : Une nouvelle chance

Son plan aurait pu être parfait s'il n'avait pas compté cette étrange fille ou youkai, il ne savait pas vraiment, dans cette dimension spécialement créée à l'anéantissement de Sesshomaru. Non, au lieu de ça il avait réussi à s'en sortir et en plus il avait une nouvelle ennemie sous les bras. Naraku avait perdu leur trace depuis sa défaite contre cette Kisaki, semblait-elle s'appeler, il avait donc envoyé ses samyochos afin de les espionner…

Par ailleurs le miroir de Kanna s'était brisé au moment où Kisaki avait trouvé le moyen de sortir de son piège et qu'une lumière aveuglante les avait englouti. A ce moment précis, Naraku avait aperçu quelque chose dans cette lumière qui n'était pas totalement bienveillant…une ombre blanche sous la forme d'un démon renard aux yeux rouges immenses et qui était parvenue, plus ou moins, à l'effrayer l'espace d'une seconde…Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Il l'ignorait, mais il oublia vite cette vision et décida de se concentrer sur l'identité de cette mystérieuse fille. Si elle pouvait être l'instrument de chute de Sesshomaru voir même d'Inuyasha alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de l'utiliser…

Kagura l'observait en silence en se demandant quel plan diabolique pouvait-il bien préparer encore mais ce qui la préoccupait davantage était aussi de savoir qui était cette fille qui accompagnait Sesshomaru…

« Kagura… » Kanna venait de surgir derrière elle.

« Oh Kanna, c'est toi…Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu aimes les papillons Kagura ? »

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? J'ai d'autres préoccupations pour le moment, vois-tu. »

« …Ils semblent pourtant si beau, si fragile et tellement discret… » Elle tenait un papillon de cristal dans ses mains.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Et ton miroir ? »

« Il ne veut pas se réparer pour le moment alors ce papillon fera l'affaire… »

« L'affaire ? Mais pour faire quoi ? » Le papillon s'envola des mains de Kanna et se dirigea vers la sortie. « Que lui as-tu demandé de faire ? »

« Naraku m'a demandée de l'envoyer pour observer… »

« Je vois…c'est son plan de secours au cas où ses samyochos échoueraient…apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à me montrer curieuse… »

Naraku regardait le papillon s'éloigner et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage en pensant qu'aujourd'hui il aura surement de nouvelles informations très intéressantes…

L'aube s'était levée depuis un moment tandis que Sesshomaru et Kisaki s'éloignaient lentement de la forêt silencieuse. Kisaki s'était rhabillée comme avant mais n'avait pas tressé ses cheveux, préférant les laisser libre sous le vent frais et matinal. Elle marchait derrière lui, Hiru à ses côtés, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la veille et dès qu'elle se remettait à y penser ses joues la trahissaient de nouveau. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses images de son esprit puis elle regarda la silhouette de Sesshomaru de dos. Il semblait le même qu'à son habitude et lui avait à peine adressé la parole ce matin, simplement pour lui demander si elle allait mieux. Elle soupira et regarda le ciel à travers les arbres…tout était si calme…

Elle regretta pendant un moment de ne plus avoir ses capacités de youkais car elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de sentir, de courir et même de sauter comme elle le voulait. Pire encore lorsqu'elle vit des pommes dans les arbres hors de sa portée…Elle n'osa pas demander à Sesshomaru alors elle grimpa elle-même à l'arbre. Elle était pratiquement parvenue à l'atteindre mais ne pouvait plus se permettre d'avancer davantage, sous peine de voir la branche se craquer sous son poid.

« Tant pis… » elle se risqua à avancer un peu plus lorsqu'elle vit que Sesshomaru la regardait. Elle devint rouge comme une tomate et la branche se craqua. Sesshomaru la réceptionna juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

« Evite d'essayer de te blesser inutilement…surtout pour ce genre de choses… » Il avait également attrapé sa pomme en plein vol. Kisaki le regarda et fit la moue.

« Je me voyais mal vous demandez de m'attraper une pomme… »

« Si je ne me trompe pas, tu n'es pas obligé de manger n'est ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas pareil…j'ai toujours aimé les pommes…je ne peux pas y résister ! » Rien que d'en parler, ses yeux brillaient. Sesshomaru su qu'il n'avait aucune chance de la convaincre de ne plus recommencer alors il la déposa au sol et lui donna la pomme si convoitée.

« Arigato ! Sesshomaru-sama ! Vous en voulez une aussi ? Si vous voulez je peux… »

« Non, merci… » s'empressa t-il de lui répondre avant qu'elle ne décide de grimper à un autre arbre.

Ils continuèrent leur route mais Kisaki rompit vite le silence de nouveau.

« Sesshomaru-sama… »

« Qui y a-t-il ? »

« Le groupe que nous avons rencontré hier, est ce qu'il y avait bien une certaine Kagome parmi eux ? »

« Pourquoi désires-tu le savoir ? »

« Et bien hier, vous m'aviez demandé pourquoi j'étais venue dans ce monde et je vous avais répondu parce que je n'avais pas le choix…c'était vrai mais c'est une autre raison qui m'a poussée à venir ici… »

« Je pensais que tu m'avais déjà tout dit hier soir… »

« Euh oui…oui ne vous en faîtes pas, il s'agit juste d'une petite précision que j'ai oublié de mentionner… »

Sesshomaru n'était pas tellement convaincu, néanmoins il décida d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Oui, cette Kagome était bien là et comme toi, elle n'est pas de ce monde. »

« Tant mieux, je l'ai enfin trouvée…j'espère qu'elle pourra m'aider… » Sesshomaru se demanda de quoi elle parlait et s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

« Explique-toi » Kisaki s'arrêta à son tour et Hiru sauta sur son épaule.

« Voyez vous, dans mon époque, je me suis renseignée du mieux que je pouvais pour savoir s'il existait un moyen de mettre un terme à ma nature de fleur de sang…et il se trouve qu'une miko très particulière pourrait y parvenir, c'est là que j'ai entendu parler de Kagome. »

Voilà donc la raison de sa venue…Sesshomaru avait enfin la réponse mais il doutait fortement que ce plan puisse fonctionner car pour le peu qu'il avait vu la miko de son frère à l'œuvre, elle n'avait déployé aucun talent particulier en dehors de ses flèches purificatrices.

« J'espère qu'elle sera capable de purifier cette partie de moi… » dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

«…et si elle venait à purifier ta partie youkai… » s'enquit Sesshomaru.

« … » Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite « Je ne sais pas…mais je préfère tenter ma chance, si j'ai une possibilité qui s'offre à moi autant la saisir vous ne croyez pas ? J'ai vécu toute ma vie comme ça et même à travers le temps à présent… »

« Fais comme tu veux mais je ne tiens pas à ce que les choses tournent mal… » Il ne voulait pas interférer dans sa décision même si cela comportait des risques. Si c'était le but de son voyage, il la laissera faire quand bien même cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Est-ce que par hasard vous vous inquiéterez pour moi ? » dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

« … » Il se retourna et continua son chemin sans lui répondre.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Attendez-moi ! » Elle le rattrapa et marcha à côté de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il jeta un petit regard sur elle et la vit sourire. Elle avait raison, il était inquiet mais il ne lui avouera jamais, du moins pas tant qu'il n'aura pas remis de l'ordre dans ses sentiments pour elle. Il a eu beau y réfléchir toute la nuit, il hésitait encore…il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait appeler cette sensation…sentiment…

Le brouillard s'installa subitement et la route devint de moins en moins visible. Sesshomaru s'arrêta suivit de Kisaki. Hiru émit un petit cri en pointant le ciel.

« Hiru ? »

« Ta créature a raison…nous devons gagner les cieux au plus vite…les esprits de ces forêts ne sont pas décidés à nous laisser partir… » Le vent se leva autour de Sesshomaru tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élever dans les airs.

« Sesshomaru-sama attendez ! »

« Que se passe t-il ?... »

« Je…je… »

« Kisaki, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre » Elle regarda dans une autre direction avant de déclarer.

« Je ne peux pas voler sous cette forme… » Cette information étonna Sesshomaru.

« Je t'ai vu voler pourtant hier soir » déclara t-il.

« Une étoile ne brille que la nuit, la journée je perd la moitié de mes pouvoirs et donc ma capacité de voler…voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas cette apparence… » Elle donna un cou de pied dans un petit caillou qui transperça un arbre en face d'elle. Elle ne devait pas être si faible que ça pour une déesse, pensa Sesshomaru et bien soit, elle voyagera avec lui.

« Je suppose que… » elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il la souleva par la taille avec un bras. « Vous…vous êtes sûr que ça ira ? » demanda t-elle timidement.

« Je t'ai dit que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre alors accroche toi ! »

« D'accord… » Elle passa un bras autour de son cou et posa l'autre sur son armure. Il s'éleva ensuite dans les airs en la serrant bien contre lui.

Kisaki était de nouveau mal à l'aise mais le vent frais du matin balaya son embarras qui commençait à lui monter au visage. Elle se risqua ensuite à le regarder et resta fascinée par son visage qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus beau. Son cœur se remit à battre la chamade et Sesshomaru baissa la tête en voyant qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Moi ? Euh…oui tout va très bien… » Elle détourna les yeux mais Sesshomaru vit qu'elle rougissait légèrement. Sa timidité l'amusait, il balaya quelques mèches de son visage pour mieux la regarder à son tour.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? » Il posa une main contre sa joue.

« Tu sais, cette partie de toi que tu cherches à faire disparaître, sache que moi elle ne me dérangeait pas et elle ne me dérangera pas si cette miko ne parvient pas à te la retirer. »

« Sesshomaru-sama… » Il stoppa son geste et détourna les yeux d'elle.

Ses paroles venaient d'atteindre Kisaki en plein cœur, elle aurait voulu pleurer de joie une fois encore si son esprit n'était pas ailleurs. Elle était tellement émue qu'elle approcha son visage du sien pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Surpris, il reporta son attention vers elle.

« Arigato…Sesshomaru-sama…arigato… »

Il se retint au maximum de ne pas l'embrasser sur-le-champ car il venait de sentir plusieurs odeurs familières qui détournèrent son attention…son frère et ses compagnons…Ils approchaient du lieu où ils étaient restés avec Rin et Jaken. Hiru les suivait toujours, et avec Sesshomaru ils atterrirent un peu avant le campement. Il déposa Kisaki au sol. Elle remit ses cheveux en place et s'apprêta à se diriger vers le camp lorsque Sesshomaru la retint par le bras.

« Que se passe t-il Sesshomaru-sama ? » Elle s'étonna de son geste.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de revoir ces…humains, je peux simplement t'amener la miko jusqu'ici si tu le souhaites » Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive encore quelque chose, surtout pas à cause d'Inuyasha.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, ce qui s'est passé hier ne se reproduira pas, je vous le promets…je n'ai aucune aversion pour les humains, ils ne sont pas si différents de nous après tout… » Elle vit son regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'était pas du tout de son avis mais elle évita de débattre sur ce sujet avec lui maintenant.

« Merci de vous en inquiéter en tout cas… » Il la lâcha.

« Fais comme tu veux… » De toute façon il n'avait jamais réussi à la convaincre à faire quoi que se soit jusqu'ici.

« Hai ! Viens Hiru ! Nous allons revoir Rin-chan ! » Elle courut jusqu'au campement, Sesshomaru la suivit mais beaucoup moins vite car il était tout sauf pressé de revoir son frère et ses amis humains.

Inuyasha avait senti la présence de son frère et avait prévenu ses amis de son arrivée imminente. Il ne sentait toujours pas la présence de Kisaki en revanche. Il se leva lorsqu'il entendit un son de clochettes se rapprocher d'eux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Inuyasha ? » s'enquit Kagome en le voyant se lever subitement.

« Quelque chose vient par ici… » dit-il

Rin se leva car elle entendait également les clochettes. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle vit Kisaki sortir des bois avec Sesshomaru juste derrière elle.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Kisaki nee-san ! » s'écria t-elle en courant vers eux.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » cria Jaken en se précipitant vers son maître.

« Rin-chan ! » Kisaki se baissa et prit Rin dans ses bras. La petite serra ses bras autour de son cou et laissa échapper quelques larmes de joies.

« Rin est si contente que Kisaki nee-san aille mieux »

« Pardon de t'avoir inquiétée Rin mais c'est fini maintenant, Sesshomaru-sama a prit bien soin de moi » Elle se tourna vers lui. Il s'approcha d'elles avec Jaken à ses pieds qui sanglotait, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son maître.

« Rin, tout va bien maintenant » dit-il à la fillette afin de la rassurer.

« Hai ! Rin est heureuse Sesshomaru-sama ! » Elle et Kisaki lui sourirent. Sesshomaru les contempla avec émerveillement mais sans le montrer, en se disant qu'il n'acceptera jamais de perdre quelque chose d'aussi…précieux.

Inuayasha et les autres les observaient un peu plus loin et furent très surpris d'assister à ce genre de scène, sauf Kagome qui les regardait d'un air rassuré.

« Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, je suis soulagée »

« Hé Kagome… »

« Oui ? Inuyasha »

« Tu ne trouves pas que…de loin, ils ressemblent à une…famille » Elle les regarda plus attentivement et fut du même avis que lui.

Kisaki posa Rin au sol et se tourna vers le groupe d'Inuyasha. Elle commença à s'approcher d'eux suivit de près par Sesshomaru.

« Kagome-sama…cette fille n'a plus la même couleur de cheveux qu'hier » murmura Sango.

« C'est vrai, il doit y avoir une explication… »

Kisaki s'arrêta devant Kagome et s'inclina. Tous furent étonné Kagome la première.

« Je suis désolée pour hier soir, veuillez me pardonner je ne voulais ni vous blesser ni vous faire peur… »

« Redresse-toi Kisaki-san ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser nous savions parfaitement, grâce à Rin, que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de mauvais » répondit Kagome.

« Arigato » dit-elle en relevant la tête avec un visage heureux.

« Sesshomaru ! Ton bras ! Comment l'as-tu récupéré… » s'exclama Inuyasha avant que tous les regards ne se tournent vers Sesshomaru.

« Si tu tiens tant à le savoir demande à Kisaki, Inuyasha » dit-il sans même le regarder.

« Inuyasha ? » répéta Kisaki avec étonnement. Elle se rappela de lui, la veille, lorsqu'il avait voulu la dévorer après l'avoir griffée et par réflexe elle recula vers Sesshomaru, le visage inquiet. « Sesshomaru-sama, qui est ce ? Un chien ? Vous le connaissez ?… » Inuyasha fût surpris d'entendre ces remarques.

« Kef ! Je suis tellement insignifiant pour toi que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me présenter »

« Tu as tout compris Inuyasha »

« Enfoiré ! » Il s'apprêtait à sortir Tessaiga.

« Osuwari ! » s'écria Kagome. Inuyasha s'écrasa au sol devant Sesshomaru et Kisaki.

« Kagome ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! » hurla Inuyasha en se relevant le visage couvert de terre.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous regarder vous battre alors arrête de provoquer Sesshomaru ! »

Quelle autorité pensa Kisaki en riant doucement. Finalement après avoir rappeler Inuyasha à l'ordre, Kagome prit Kisaki par le bras pour qu'elle puisse lui parler sans avoir les garçons autour d'elle.

« Gomen Kisaki-san, comme tu as pu le voir ces deux là ne s'entendent pas beaucoup…Sesshomaru ne te l'a pas dit mais Inuyasha est son frère ou plutôt son demi frère car il est à moitié humain. »

« Son…son frère ! » s'étonna t-elle en les regardant tous les deux comme si elle cherchait à les comparer. Ils se ressemblaient c'est vrai, la même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes yeux mais pas du tout le même caractère pensa t-elle. Sesshomaru était très calme tandis qu'Inuyasha semblait avoir un tempérament explosif. Mais ce qui déprima Kisaki fut de savoir qu'elle venait de rencontrer un deuxième chien….décidemment le destin avait décidé de ne jamais la lâcher…

Elle soupira en se disant que la fatalité était bien ancrée dans sa peau puis elle se retourna vers Kagome afin de lui poser quelques questions.

« Tu es bien Kagome ? Kagome Higurashi. »

« Oui…excuse moi de ne pas m'être présentée dès le début…c'est que Rin nous a tellement parlé de toi que… »

« Que nous avons déjà l'impression de bien te connaître, Kisaki » finit Sango qui s'approchait d'elle avec Miroku et Shippo.

« Je vois…et vous ? Vous êtes les amis de Kagome ? »

« Oui, je m'appelle Sango et elle c'est Kirara » Kirara miaula en guise de salutations, dans les bras de Sango. Kisaki lui caressa la tête.

« Ravie de vous connaître, moi je vous présente Hiru. Il est mon étoile gardien et l'un de mes meilleurs amis… » La petite belette sauta dans les bras de Kagome et toutes deux le caressèrent gentiment.

Sango voulut ensuite lui présenter Miroku mais celui-ci avait déjà prit les devants en attrapant les mains de Kisaki et en la regardant dans les yeux. Il ne vit même pas que Sesshomaru le fusillait du regard.

« Euh…Oui ? » hésita Kisaki qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Mademoiselle Kisaki…Voulez vous porter mon enfant ? » lui demanda t-il très sérieusement.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Kisaki qui n'eu pas le temps de répondre car Sango venait de se placer entre eux et de le gifler deux fois.

« Aie aie aie, je plaisantais voyons Sango » Il croisa le regard de Sesshomaru qui lui indiquait clairement qu'il n'allait pas faire de vieux os. Il vint se cacher derrière Sango sans que celle-ci ne comprenne pourquoi. « Bien sur que je plaisantais ne vous en faîtes pas »

« Vous êtes irrécupérable Hoshi-sama, gomen Kisaki voici Miroku un moine un peu perverti avec le temps… »

« Tu es cruelle Sango mais je suppose que c'est mérité… » soupira Miroku.

« Ha ha ! Vous êtes très drôle en tout cas. J'ai bien failli y croire » déclara Kisaki en riant.

« Kagome ! Et moi ? Présente moi aussi ! »

« C'est vrai…Kisaki ? Voici shippo-chan, un ami à nous également. Shippo est un kitsune »

Kisaki s'agenouilla pour mieux le regarder et ne perdit pas de temps avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Kawaiii ! Shippo-chan est trop chou ! »

« Tu m'étouffes Kisaki ! »

« Gomen, je n'ai pas pu y résister…alors comme ça tu es un démon renard ? »

« Oui comme toi d'après ce que j'ai pu voir hier » dit-il fièrement.

« Tu n'as pas tort mais je crois que je vous dois des explications avant tout » dit-elle en se relevant.

Non loin de là, des Samyochos les surveillaient et attendaient patiemment que Kisaki raconte son histoire afin d'aller faire leur rapport à Naraku.

Kisaki les convia à s'assoir car l'histoire risquait d'être longue, ils s'assirent tous en cercle sur l'herbe tandis que Sesshomaru resta un peu à l'écart car il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter ce qu'il savait déjà. Il préféra les surveiller de loin.

« Ce que j'ai à raconter doit absolument rester entre nous, je compte sur vous…Hiru s'il te plaît crée une barrière autour de cette zone » Le petit animal s'exécuta et émit un puissant cri qui forma une barrière autour d'un large périmètre, détruisant ainsi les samyochos se trouvant à l'intérieur.

« Cet animal est très puissant… » déclara Miroku.

« Merci…il m'est surtout d'une aide précieuse... » Elle le caressa. « Voilà, maintenant grâce à lui personne d'autre ne peut nous entendre »

« Pourquoi prendre autant de précautions ? » demanda Kagome.

« Je vais tout vous expliquer » dit-elle en souriant.

Elle prit ensuite le temps de bien tout leur expliquer mais en ne détaillant pas aussi bien comme elle l'avait fait pour Sesshomaru, celui-ci le remarqua d'ailleurs mais n'en dit rien. Il était d'accord sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître tous les détails. Elle leur parla un peu de sa nature de fleur de sang, de ses parents et bien sûr de sa partie youkai ainsi que déesse. Elle répondit à toutes leurs questions et l'histoire se poursuivit sur sa venue dans ce monde, sa rencontre avec Sesshomaru jusqu'au piège que Naraku leur avait tendu. Pareil elle ne précisa pas tout, en particulier ce qu'il s'était passé à la source. Inuyasha paraissait sceptique sur certains passages et lança quelques coups d'œil à son frère mais celui-ci l'ignora totalement. La discussion prit fin au moment où Kisaki expliqua la raison de sa venue en demandant à Kagome d'essayer de purifier sa part de Chi no Hana.

« Tu penses que j'en suis capable ? »

« Je l'ignore, je l'espère en tout cas…mais si…non rien… » Kisaki espérait vraiment qu'elle y arrive car sa vie pourrait changer du tout au tout.

« C'est bon je vais essayer. » déclara Kagome.

« Kagome tu es sûre ? » demanda Inuyasha.

« Oui… après tout Kisaki-san a fait tout ce chemin pour me retrouver parce qu'elle y croyait… »

« Arigato…Kagome » répondit Kisaki.

Elle vint s'assoir en face de Kagome et celle-ci tendit les mains vers elle. Tous les observèrent en silence en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Sesshomaru voyait Kisaki de dos mais resta très attentif et à l'affut du moindre écart de la part de la miko. Kisaki ferma les yeux et entra en contact avec l'énergie de Kagome. Une énergie blanche entoura Kisaki tandis que les mains de Kagome tremblaient de plus en plus.

« Kagome ! Arrête ça ! » lui cria Inuyasha qui trouvait cela de plus en plus dangereux.

« Non…pas tout de suite…je peux encore… » la lumière s'intensifia un court instant avant d'expulser Kagome et Kisaki loin, l'une de l'autre. Inuyasha se précipita vers Kagome suivit de Miroku, Sango et Shippo.

« Kagome ! Ça va ? Tu es blessée ? »

« Non…je vais bien ne t'en fait pas…Aie ! » les paumes de ses mains étaient brûlées.

« Mais comment… » s'étonna Inuyasha.

« La purification a échoué ? » demanda Miroku.

« Je…je l'ignore… » répondit Kagome en tremblant légèrement…

Sesshomaru aida Kisaki à se relever et constata qu'elle n'avait pas de blessure apparente mais qu'elle ne semblait plus réagir.

« Kisaki ? Tout va bien ? » lui demanda t-il visiblement inquiet. Aucune réponse…Elle regardait ses mains sans relâche. Rin s'avança vers elle.

« Onee-chan… » dit-elle en priant.

Kisaki releva subitement la tête et regarda Kagome tristement.

« Gomen…Kisaki-san…mes pouvoirs ne me permettent pas de faire une telle chose…gomen… »

Elle avait échoué…mais pas parce que les pouvoirs de Kagome n'étaient pas suffisamment puissants, simplement parce que Kisaki ne pouvait se défaire de quelque chose d'inscrit au plus profond d'elle depuis sa naissance. La fleur de sang ne peut échapper à son destin et même si plusieurs rumeurs pensent le contraire…la fatalité finit toujours par s'accomplir.

« Ce n'est pas grave Kagome…j'avoue que je m'y attendais un peu…je voulais seulement croire en quelque chose d'impossible, voilà tout… » soupira t-elle.

« Kisaki… »

« Je suis une fleur de sang…Que je le veuille ou non et ce pour l'éternité ! » déclara t-elle, pleine d'assurance.

« Le destin n'est pas figé…c'est à nous de le forger » ajouta fièrement Miroku.

« Vous avez raison Miroku-sama » répondit Kisaki en s'approchant de Kagome.

« Kisaki ? »

« Je suis désolée pour ça… » Elle prit les mains de Kagome et souffla doucement sur ses paumes brûlées. Ses mains guérirent en quelques secondes.

« Incroyable ! Je n'ai plus rien ! »

« C'est la moindre des choses… »

« Que vas-tu faire à présent ? Tu ne retournes pas dans l'autre époque ? » demanda Kagome.

« …Non, du moins pas tout de suite…le temps que les choses se calment…après on verra, j'ai encore quelques obligations là-bas… »

« En tout cas si tu souhaites revenir avec moi n'hésite surtout pas à venir me trouver, enfin à venir nous trouver…Kisaki tu es la bienvenue… »

« Arigato, je n'oublierai pas… » Elle se retourna vers Sesshomaru qui lui fit comprendre qu'ils allaient partir. Elle se dirigea donc vers lui, ce qui surprit Inuyasha.

« Hé ! Kisaki ! Tu comptes repartir avec lui maintenant ! » lança t-il.

« Bien sûr que oui, pourquoi ? » répondit-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

« Sesshomaru n'est pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable tu sais… »

« Comment oses-tu parler du seigneur Sesshomaru comme ça Inuyasha ! » s'indigna Jaken.

« Jaken, silence ! » ordonna Sesshomaru à son serviteur avant de reporter son attention sur Inuyasha « Inuyasha, ce genre de commentaire s'applique davantage à toi je pense…alors mêle toi de ce qui te regarde » le menaça t-il.

« Hein ? Non mais tu t'es vu toi et tes grands airs ! »

« Tu n'es pas en mesure de protéger quelqu'un comme Kisaki, l'incident d'hier soir nous l'a amplement prouvé »

« Il n'a pas tort » dit Miroku.

« Elle ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains…si tu m'as compris alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire… » Il leur tourna le dos et s'avança vers Ah-Uhn suivit de Jaken puis de Rin qui venait de saluer Kagome et les autres, avant de s'installer sur le dos du dragon à deux têtes.

« Excuse le Inuyasha…mais il dit vrai…il est le seul à pouvoir m'aider et…à être là… » dit-elle en rougissant « Mais je suis sûre que nous nous reverrons très bientôt ! Encore Merci » Hiru sauta sur l'épaule de Kisaki puis elle courut rejoindre ses compagnons qui étaient déjà loin mais Kagome l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Kisaki ! »

« Oui ? Qui y a-t-il ? »

« Quel est ton nom de famille ? »

« Akayuki ! » cria t-elle avant de reprendre sa course sans se retourner.

« Akayuki… » répéta Kagome

« Que se passe t-il Kagome-sama ? Ce nom te semble familier ? »

« Oui…je crois… »

« Et ou est ce que tu l'as entendu ? » demanda Inuyasha.

« Et bien dans mon monde, je sais qu'une famille très riche et très influente porte se nom et dirige le plus grand temple du Japon mais je ne pense pas qu'elle vienne de cette famille là…enfin je ne sais pas, elle ne nous à pas expliquer la raison de sa fugue… »

« C'est vrai mais son histoire était incroyable. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait quelqu'un comme elle » dit Sango.

« Elle est jolie en plus… » ajouta Shippo en rougissant. Sango et Miroku rièrent.

« Quoi qu'il en soit Sesshomaru disait vrai…il ne faut pas que Naraku découvre qui elle est… » dit Kagome en regardant Inuyasha.

« Mouais tu as raison… » admit-il « Mais je pense surtout que Sesshomaru n'a pas envie de la partager ! »

« Kisaki rougissait drôlement en parlant de lui, tu crois que… »

« Kef ! Tu plaisantes Sesshomaru n'aimes personne d'autre à part lui-même »

« Et que fais-tu de Rin-chan ? »

« …Ce n'est pas pareil… » tenta t-il de dire.

« Nous verrons bien avec le temps… » répondit Kagome avec un sourire espiègle.

« Remettons nous en route à présent » suggéra Miroku.

« Mouais, il était temps ! Toute cette histoire nous aura fait perdre un temps précieux ! » s'exclama Inuyasha.

« Inuyasha ! Quel impatient tu peux faire… »

« Moi impatient ? Non je ne crois pas, je constate seulement ce que je vois. »

Kagome soupira en se disant qu'il était parfois difficile de le supporter. Elle regarda une de ses mains et se souvint du processus de purification…Elle ne le dira sans doute jamais à ses amis mais pendant que la lumière les éblouissait, elle avait pu voir quelque chose d'immense aux yeux rouges la projeter loin de Kisaki avec un cri sous forme d'une sorte onde démoniaque…et c'était cette chose qui l'avait empêchée de réussir ce qu'elle tentait d'accomplir…

La forêt avait retrouvé son calme après le départ de tout le monde. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un petit papillon de cristal choisit de s'envoler pour retrouver celui qui l'avait envoyé en ce lieu…

Son voyage prit fin dès qu'il traversa la barrière qui renfermait un immense château sombre…Le papillon passa par la fenêtre et vint se poser sur la main de son créateur. Naraku absorba le papillon et prit connaissance des informations qu'il avait réussi à accumuler à l'insu des autres. Au bout de quelques instants son visage laissa entrevoir un sourire machiavélique pour finalement laisser échapper un rire qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

« Sesshomaru…voilà donc ce que tu voulais me cacher lors de notre dernier affrontement, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé me présenter à elle…Kisaki…ses pouvoirs pourraient même rivaliser avec la shikon no tama…Il est hors de question de te la laisser Sesshomaru, heureusement pour moi elle ne connaît pas encore mon visage…cela va me permettre d'agir plus facilement…et d'ici peu, la fleur de sang sera aussi à moi…mais pour ça, je vais devoir me faire oublier quelques temps à partir de maintenant, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils croient être à l'abri de moi…

Il ria encore en pensant à sa future victoire. En effet, la barrière d'Hiru n'avait pas fonctionné sur le papillon qu'avait créé Naraku car celui-ci provenait du miroir du néant de Kanna et la barrière n'a donc eu aucun effet sur lui…Naraku connaissait désormais le secret de Kisaki et il était bien décidé à se l'approprier au même titre que la perle sacrée…et pour cela il ne reculera devant rien…

Deux jours venaient de s'écouler depuis leur rencontre avec Inuyasha, Kagome et ses amis. Kisaki semblait toujours la même et attendait ce dernier jour avec impatience car à l'aube du prochain elle retrouvera ses capacités de youkai. Pour Sesshomaru, cela n'avait aucune importance mais il semblait que ça en avait pour elle. Elle n'aimait pas cette apparence et il en ignorait la raison.

Une fois encore Sesshomaru était parti toute la journée en les laissant seuls, à proximité d'un champ de fleur car Rin adorait les fleurs et s'occupait toute la journée à confectionner des couronnes et des bouquets de toutes sortes, en attendant le retour de son maître. Kisaki l'aidait également et ensemble elles jouaient parfois à en recouvrir Jaken, ce qui ne manquait pas de l'énerver. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec Kagome, Kisaki était un peu différente…Rin l'avait remarquée même si elle faisait comme si de rien n'était et continuait de sourire la plus part du temps. Dès que Sesshomaru partait, il lui arrivait de s'assoir et de regarder le ciel des heures en ne disant pas un mot.

Rin avait demandé à Jaken ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver mais celui-ci répondit qu'il ne savait pas et qu'il n'allait pas essayer de comprendre une kitsune. La petite fille décida donc d'en toucher un mot à Sesshomaru dès son retour.

Ce soir là, la nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Sesshomaru retrouva ses compagnons. La pleine lune se cachait par moment derrière de sombres nuages indiquant qu'il allait sûrement pleuvoir le lendemain. Sesshomaru s'approcha du campement et fut surprit de voir Rin venir vers lui en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.

« Bon retour Sesshomaru-sama… » dit à voix basse la fillette.

« Rin, que fais-tu encore debout à cette heure ? » lui demanda t-il sans baisser la voix.

« Je voulais vous parler Sesshomaru-sama »

« Était ce si important pour que ça ne puisse pas attendre le lendemain ? »

« Non…c'est à propos d'Onee-chan… » Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils.

« Kisaki ? Que se passe t-il ? »

Rin expliqua l'étrange comportement de Kisaki ces deux derniers jours et Sesshomaru ne perdit pas de temps à comprendre ce qu'avait la jeune fille.

« Onee-chan n'est pas malade au moins ? » s'inquiéta Rin.

« Non…ce n'est pas ça, ne t'inquiète donc pas et va te coucher à présent »

« Hai ! » Rin sourit car elle savait que son maître allait faire quelque chose. Elle retourna sur ses pas et s'endormi aussitôt contre Ah-Uhn.

Sesshomaru continua son avancé lorsqu'il vit Kisaki se lever et partir dans la forêt en pleine nuit, sans son bracelet à clochettes. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être suivie visiblement mais Sesshomaru s'en contrefichait et décida de la suivre. Sans ses capacités de youkai, elle ne pouvait pas sentir sa présence, il le savait. Son chemin était tout tracé car à chacun de ses pas des fleurs poussaient sur son passage mais ce phénomène n'était visible que la nuit.

Elle s'arrêta au bord de la rivière et se passa de l'eau sur le visage…cela lui fit le plus grand bien même si ce n'était pas suffisant pour effacer la tristesse qu'elle avait accumulée ces deux derniers jours. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter les autres et s'était bien cachée en agissant comme si de rien n'était mais elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir éternellement. Heureusement, elle se dit que le lendemain sa transformation arrangera sûrement les choses car elle se sentait plus à l'aise en youkai qu'en déesse. Elle soupira pour finalement s'assoir au bord de l'eau, elle aurait voulu se confier à Sesshomaru dans ces moments là mais elle avait toujours un peu peur d'aller vers lui et de ses réactions…

Après tout même s'ils s'étaient dit qu'ils allaient réfléchir tous les deux à leurs sentiments, Sesshomaru ne lui donnait pas l'impression de le faire. Il était parti toute la journée, durant deux jours, pour revenir seulement le soir. Kisaki ne parvenait à s'endormir que lorsqu'il était là et depuis sa rencontre avec son frère et ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kagome, il n'avait fait aucun pas vers elle alors qu'elle pensait constamment à lui…en plus de ses problèmes.

Elle sortit sa flûte de son sac et la regarda quelques instants avant de se relever et de la lancer de toutes ses forces au milieu de la rivière calme.

Sesshomaru, qui l'observait de loin, ne comprit pas ce geste et décida de s'approcher d'elle silencieusement. Kisaki se rassit et serra ses jambes contre elle avant de poser la tête sur ses genoux.

« Sesshomaru-sama…baka… » murmura t-elle en laissant quelques larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Qui est idiot, Kisaki ? »

Kisaki releva la tête et vit que Sesshomaru se tenait là, juste devant elle.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Mais que…Que faîtes vous là ? » dit-elle en se relevant très vite pour lui tourner le dos afin qu'il ne voit pas ses larmes. Il l'avait prise par surprise, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir ici, en face d'elle comme ça…et son cœur qui recommençait à cogner comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question…Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? Qui plus est sans ton bracelet. »

« Est-ce qu'il faut une permission pour qu'une jeune fille aille se rafraîchir à la rivière ? » Elle essaya de détourner le sujet pour qu'il ne découvre pas ses émotions. Elle ne tourna vers lui en lui souriant contre son gré. « Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les filles Sesshomaru-sama…allez, rentrons au campement à présent… » Elle passa devant lui mais il l'arrêta par le bras.

« Dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu te comportes bizarrement depuis deux jours… »

« Je…je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je vous assure que tout va bien… » dit-elle, hésitante. Il l'avait remarqué finalement, pensa t-elle.

« Rin se fait du soucis pour toi… » rajouta t-il.

Alors non, il n'avait rien remarqué du tout et c'était la petite Rin qui lui avait rapporté son étrange comportement. Kisaki était déçue mais ne le montra pas.

« Vous n'avez qu'à dire à Rin qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour moi et que tout va bien…à présent lâchez moi je vous prie. » déclara t-elle en cachant très mal son mécontentement qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Sesshomaru.

« Si tout va si bien comme tu le prétends, alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi est ce que tu as jeté ta flûte à l'eau et que tu pleurais avant mon arrivé »

Kisaki se pétrifia devant ses mots, il l'avait vu faire tout ça et il lui était impossible de mentir à présent.

« Je…je ne pleurais pas ! Lâchez-moi maintenant Sesshomaru-sama ! »

Il refusa et l'attira vers lui à la place pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne me mens pas Kisaki ! »

A l'instant où Kisaki croisa son regard elle stoppa tout mouvement de résistance et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Sesshomaru n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, il lâcha son visage et la serra contre lui afin d'étouffer ses pleures.

« Je sais Kisaki…je sais que tu es déçue que la miko n'est pas réussi à purifier cette partie de toi que tu ne supportes plus… »

Il savait…Il avait donc compris la raison de son état. Kisaki n'hésita plus et décida d'évacuer toute sa tristesse en le serrant à son tour.

« Je…je voulais tant que cela puisse fonctionner…je rêvais tant d'avoir une nouvelle chance de me reconstruire…J'ai attendu des mois avant de pouvoir retrouver Kagome et lorsque finalement mon souhait était sur le point de se réaliser…je m'aperçois en fin de compte…qu'il ne sera jamais possible d'effacer ce que je suis…et maintenant j'ai peur ! J'ai très peur de l'avenir ! Sesshomaru-sama ! Onegai… Dîtes moi ce que je dois faire ! Parce que moi, je ne sais plus…»

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état, même la dernière fois alors qu'elle souffrait physiquement, sa douleur et sa peur n'étaient pas aussi grandes. Sesshomaru se dit que cette situation commençait à devenir une habitude avec elle mais il ne parvenait pas à lui en tenir rigueur… il pouvait seulement tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, sans parvenir à trouver les mots justes pour la consoler.

Kisaki sanglotait toujours et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, Sesshomaru caressait ses cheveux doucement et posa son menton sur sa tête. Il n'avait jamais aimé dire ce qu'il pensait avec des mots et préférait de loin agir pour mieux ce faire comprendre. Il décida donc de faire quelque chose, cette fois encore afin que Kisaki comprenne que cet aspect d'elle était sans importance.

Il l'écarta de lui sans qu'elle n'eu le temps de comprendre pourquoi et s'avança vers la rivière comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? » Elle sanglotait encore alors qu'elle se frottait les yeux pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il avait jeté sa fourrure, ses épées et son armure au sol et qu'il commençait à retirer le haut de son habit.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Que faîtes vous ? » Elle le distinguait mal avec le reflet de la lumière sur l'eau et n'osa pas s'approcher car elle ignorait ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Reste ici Kisaki…je vais revenir » dit-il sans la regarder.

« Revenir ? Mais…revenir d'où ? » Il ne lui répondit pas et s'enfonça dans l'eau pas à pas.

Kisaki comprit qu'il avait l'intention d'aller lui chercher sa flûte mais dans quel but ? Elle devait déjà être loin, emportée par le courant bien qu'il soit faible, elle ne devait plus être par ici. Elle regrettait de l'avoir jetée à l'eau bien sûr mais elle regrettait encore plus que Sesshomaru aille dans la rivière pour lui récupérer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça…et maintenant, même si elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour lui, son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se serrer alors qu'elle ne le voyait toujours pas remonter.

Elle s'avança au bord de la rive mais ne le vit toujours pas revenir…

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Revenez maintenant ça suffit ! » cria t-elle désespérément.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de le voir sortir de l'eau, sa flûte entre les mains.

« Sesshomaru-sama… » Elle courut le rejoindre à toute vitesse alors qu'il se trouvait encore dans l'eau. Elle s'arrêta en face de lui, les larmes aux yeux.

« Vous m'avez fait peur…Sesshomaru-sama… »

« Je t'avais dit de rester où tu te trouvais. Regarde-toi ! Te voilà trempée toi aussi ! »

« On s'en fiche ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça d'abord ? Je croyais qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose… »

« Tu pensais vraiment qu'il pouvait m'arriver quoi que se soit dans cette rivière ? Qui penses tu que je suis exactement? »

« Je… » Elle baissa les yeux et rougit en découvrant seulement maintenant qu'il était torse nu. « J'avais simplement peur…voilà tout… »

Elle été gênée, il le voyait bien mais au moins elle avait arrêté de pleurer.

« Reprend là…elle est à toi non ? » Il lui tendit la flûte mais elle ne la prit pas.

« Pourquoi avoir été la rechercher…dîtes le moi…je ne comprends pas… »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux en attendant désespérément sa réponse. Il pouvait y lire toute la tristesse du monde dans son regard et Sesshomaru comprit dès lors qu'il ignorait totalement ce par quoi elle était passée avant de le rencontrer…ses sentiments, son attitude, son entourage…il ne savait rien d'elle…à part qu'elle était la fleur de sang, cette partie d'elle qu'elle voulait à tout prix voir disparaître…mais pas lui…non, il refusait que la seule chose qu'ils partageaient ensemble disparaisse sinon…plus rien…non plus rien ne l'unira à elle…

« Kisaki… » Il se devait de lui dire, autrement elle se sentirait maudite pout l'éternité et peut être lui aussi. « Je ne veux pas que cette partie de toi disparaisse… »

« Pourquoi ? Avouez que vous seriez plus tranquille vous aussi… »

« Non ! Je refuse de te voir disparaitre à cause de ça ! »

Elle n'y croyait pas, il ne venait pas de dire d'effacer la fleur de sang qu'elle était mais il semblait vouloir qu'elle reste tel qu'elle est…

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle.

« Tu as toujours vu ça comme une malédiction mais tu n'as jamais pensé à l'autre côté celui qui fait de toi ce que tu es…tu n'as pas réussi à te défaire de cette partie tout simplement parce qu'elle est en toi et l'a toujours été, elle fait partie de toi car la fleur de sang ne peut être personne d'autre que toi…Kisaki… »

Kisaki était comme paralysée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, il la réconfortait et en même tant il lui faisait clairement la morale…mais qu'importe…Kisaki sentait encore les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Alors vous… »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble non ? Ce que tu es ne me dérange en aucune façon…et peu m'importe l'avis des autres…Alors, n'aie plus peur de l'avenir…personne d'autre ne posera la main sur toi…Je tuerai quiconque t'approchera… »

« Même si une…une armée se dresse devant vous ? » demanda t-elle tandis qu'elle ne pouvait plus empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il s'approcha d'elle et balaya ses larmes avec son pouce.

« Tous…j'ai dit…Sesshomaru ne revient jamais sur sa parole… » Il lui tendit une fois de plus sa flûte qu'elle regarda quelques instants avant de la prendre timidement entre ses mains.

Ils étaient tous les deux encore dans la rivière et Kisaki avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille tandis que Sesshomaru était trempé des pieds à la tête.

« Si tu m'as compris alors vient sortons d'ici… » Il lui tendit une main pour qu'elle la saisisse mais à la place, elle jeta de toutes ses forces...sa flûte en pleine rivière, une fois encore.

« Kisaki pourquoi as-tu… » Avant qu'il n'eu le temps de comprendre, elle se jeta sur lui et comme il ne s'y attendait pas il tomba à la renverse avec elle dans l'eau.

Il ouvrit les yeux sous l'eau et vit Kisaki tout contre lui, accrochée à son cou. Il voulait qu'elle lâche prise pour qu'ils puissent remonter à la surface mais elle…elle n'était vraiment pas décidée à le laisser faire. Elle changea d'avis au bout de quelques secondes et desserra son étreinte, il en profita pour la ramener à sa hauteur. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans les yeux comme s'ils vivaient leur dernier instant et Kisaki prit une initiative qui étonna Sesshomaru. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son visage avant de déposer un baiser sur son croissant de lune puis…sur ses lèvres…

Ses baisers n'avaient pourtant pas durés longtemps mais assez pour réveiller Sesshomaru et le défaire de son attitude irréprochable qu'il avait eu avec elle depuis tout à l'heure. Il la saisit par la taille et la remonta à la surface.

« Kisaki ? »

Elle s'accrochait encore à son cou et il lui était impossible de voir son visage, qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer. Il n'insista pas et commença à regagner la terre. Il sentait son corps frissonner contre le sien et il ne put s'empêcher de passer une autre main dans son dos pour la frictionner doucement. Elle se retira légèrement et frôla son oreille avec ses lèvres.

« Arigato…Sesshomaru-sama…de m'avoir dit ce que je désirais entendre et surtout…d'être là… » lui murmura t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas tenu compte de ses avertissements lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas le tenter involontairement mais avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait, il la déposa au sol sans la regarder et lui tourna le dos.

« Va…va te changer » réussit-il à lui dire en serrant les poings.

« Hai… » dit-elle doucement en le regardant de dos. Elle avait froid et en même temps chaud. Elle s'éloigna de lui pour se changer derrière un rocher, le visage écarlate.

Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Avant de la rencontrer aucune femme n'avait réussi à le mettre dans un tel état…par moment il avait envie de se montrer violent avec elle et tantôt il la prenait délicatement dans ses bras en la consolant, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faîtes pour personne, à part avec elle…Jusqu'où cela va-t-il l'amener, il l'ignorait mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il ne pourra, sans doute, pas se retenir encore très longtemps. Il prit de grandes inspirations avant de s'assoir sur le sol en essayant de se concentrer sur des pensées plus terre à terre.

Kisaki se changea en quatrième vitesse comme si elle était pressée par quelque chose mais la véritable raison se trouvait dans sa poitrine. Son cœur battait comme un fou et elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'elle avait osé lui faire sous l'eau. Elle n'arrivait pas en s'en remettre et se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

Elle avait remis son yukata blanc mais ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et brillaient comme de l'or sous la lune. Elle sortit de sa cachette sans faire de bruit pour ne pas qu'il l'entende mais elle se figea aussi vite lorsqu'elle le vit là, assit tranquillement dans l'herbe, toujours sans avoir remit ses vêtements. On aurait dit qu'il espérait sécher comme ça tandis que le visage de Kisaki reprit de vives couleurs…

Elle s'autorisa néanmoins à le regarder un peu plus pour confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà. Il était beau…beaucoup trop et Kisaki se dit qu'elle ne devait certainement pas être la première à qui il avait dû faire tourner la tête. Ce visage et maintenant ce corps qu'elle voyait, frôlait la perfection et sans savoir pourquoi elle continuait d'avancer vers lui, très lentement.

Ce qu'elle oubliait, c'est que ses clochettes avaient depuis bien longtemps trahies sa présence mais Sesshomaru ne bougea pas et attendit patiemment qu'elle arrive jusqu'à lui. Elle s'arrêta derrière lui et s'agenouilla pour finalement déposer une serviette sur sa tête.

« Kisaki ? »

« Vous…vous allez prendre froid à rester comme cela… » Elle lui séchait délicatement les cheveux tout en combattant sa gêne.

« C'est inutile Kisaki, je vais sécher tout seul tu sais. »

« Ah bon ? Comme…vous voulez… » Elle sortit son peigne et lui coiffa les cheveux.

Il la laissa faire…pour une fois qu'elle était plus entreprenante que lui, il n'allait pas gâcher ses efforts maintenant.

Kisaki aimait coiffer ses longs cheveux blancs aux reflets argent. Elle les trouvait vraiment magnifiques et ne put s'empêcher de les toucher pour constater à quel point ils étaient doux. Sesshomaru était un youkai vraiment à part pour elle, il avait réussi à dissiper tous ses doutes par de simples mots et son regard si intense. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle l'aimait mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti de telles émotions pour personne.

« Kisaki… » Elle sortit de ses pensées en l'entendant prononcer son nom.

« Oui ? »

« Promets-moi que tu ne feras jamais ça à personne d'autre »

« Ça quoi ? » s'étonna t-elle innocemment.

Il arrêta sa main qui le coiffait et tourna la tête vers elle.

« Sesshoma… » Elle lâcha son peigne des mains lorsqu'elle découvrit le regard ardent qu'il posait sur elle. La vue de son visage ne fît qu'attiser Sesshomaru et il la renversa aussitôt sur le sol.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? » Il vint se placer au dessus d'elle pour qu'elle puisse encore se retrouver totalement à sa merci. Elle le voyait là, au dessus d'elle avec le corps qu'elle venait d'épier il y a quelques instants… Son cœur battait comme un fou et elle commençait même à se sentir bizarre dans son propre corps. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux autrement elle savait qu'elle pouvait perdre le peu de résistance qu'il lui restait…mais malheureusement pour elle il fit quelque chose qui la rendit encore plus mal à l'aise.

Il l'embrassa doucement… comme elle, lorsqu'ils étaient sous l'eau.

« Sesshomaru-sama… » Sa surprise était totale car non seulement elle ne s'attendait pas à être embrassée mais en plus ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer aussi doux.

« Je parlais de 'ça'…maintenant jure moi que tu ne laisseras jamais personne d'autre le faire et que tu ne le feras pas également…»

Sesshomaru se gifla intérieurement pour lui avoir demandé une telle promesse alors qu'il doutait encore des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle…cela ne lui ressemblait décidemment pas. Il était là à attendre sa réponse en espérant qu'elle le lui promette, il se trouvait ridicule…mais devant ce visage qu'elle ne montrait qu'à lui, devant ce corps dont il voyait très bien les courbes à travers ce même yukata blanc…il espérait qu'elle ne soit qu'à lui…

« Je…je vous…le promets… » finit-elle par lui dire en n'en revenant toujours pas de sa requête, non c'était plutôt un ordre à vrai dire mais peu importe car c'était comme si…comme si il l'aimait…

Ça y est, elle lui avait promis…il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde aussi vite mais peut être que cela signifiait que ses sentiments pour lui étaient devenus plus forts.

« Sesshomaru-sama…je vous le promets » répéta t-elle avec le sourire et en posant une main sur sa joue. Il la regarda stupéfait…envoûté par son sourire et sa beauté inconditionnelle.

« Kisaki…repousse moi s'il te plaît parce que… si ça continue je ne serais bientôt plus capable de me retenir pour de bon… » Il sentit la main contre sa joue trembler devant cette remarque. Il la regarda et vit qu'elle lui souriait toujours.

« Je…je sais… » déclara t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

Etait-ce intentionnelle de sa part ? Sesshomaru prit ça comme une invitation et céda. Il ramena la tête de Kisaki vers lui et l'embrassa en y introduisant directement sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle en fût d'ailleurs très surprise mais elle se mit bien vite à lui répondre pour le plus grand plaisir du youkai. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi plusieurs fois en rendant chaque baiser de plus en plus ensorcelant et incontrôlable. Kisaki vint même à espérer plus…

Elle rompit leur dernier baiser et reposa sa tête au sol en plaçant ses mains sur son visage. Sesshomaru vit qu'elle tremblait…

« Sesshomaru-sama…je…je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive…mon corps refuse de m'obéir et je…je me sens toute bizarre… »

Il s'en doutait depuis la dernière fois mais là, il venait d'avoir la confirmation qu'elle n'avait jamais été touchée des mains d'un homme. Cette fois ce fût lui qui posa sa main sur sa joue afin d'essayer de la rassurer.

« Kisaki…c'est normal, ne t'inquiète donc pas… »

Elle retira ses mains qui cachaient son visage et regarda Sesshomaru avec de petites larmes dans le coin des yeux.

« C'est vrai ? » dit-elle d'une façon très innocente.

Sesshomaru ne parvint pas à résister à ce visage et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau passionnément. Kisaki perdait de plus en plus la tête et se risqua même à poser ses mains tremblantes sur le torse du youkai. Il rompit le baiser pour s'attaquer au cou de la jeune fille tout en commençant à balader ses mains sur son corps. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour finalement s'accrocher à son dos pendant qu'il continuait l'exploration de sa nuque avec sa langue. Elle pencha même sa tête en arrière avant de soupirer alors qu'il venait de l'atteindre sous son oreille, l'un de ses points faibles. Il la reposa au sol et reprit possession de ses lèvres tandis qu'une de ses mains dénudait ses épaules et que l'autre commençait à dénouer la ceinture de son yukata. Elle le laissa faire car elle se savait totalement sous son emprise…

Il contrôla parfaitement son envie de la dévorer car il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire le moindre mal. Il descendit vers ses épaules pour finir par dénuder entièrement sa poitrine. Kisaki se sentit soudainement très gênée et ne pût s'empêcher de se cacher avec son bras. Sesshomaru sourit en la découvrant si pudique dans ce genre de moment.

« Kisaki, tu n'as pas à te cacher…tu es très belle, je t'assure… »

« C'est juste que…c'est la première fois… et je… »

« N'aie pas peur, je suis là… » Il posa son front sur le sien et la fixa intensément de ses yeux dorés, comme s'il désirait lui faire comprendre quelque chose…

« Sesshomaru-sama… » La proximité ne la gênait plus comme avant et elle se lança même à l'embrasser. Sesshomaru aimait ses baisers si doux et si timides aussi, qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il intensifia le baiser tout en lui faisant baisser son bras qui cachait encore sa poitrine. Elle ne semblait plus vouloir résister…Sesshomaru ne se pria pas et descendit lentement pour embrasser l'un de ses seins tendrement tout en caressant l'autre. Elle posa une main sur la tête de Sesshomaru et se servit de l'autre pour couvrir sa voix qui venait de lâcher un gémissement contre sa volonté. Il l'embrassa ensuite sur le ventre et commença à descendre vers une zone dangereuse…

Ils ne s'étaient même pas aperçus que l'aube était déjà sur le point d'arriver…

Kisaki ouvrit subitement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose monter en elle…ses pouvoirs démoniaques avaient décidés de revenir au mauvais moment. Elle attrapa la main de Sesshomaru qui été sur le point de lui retirer totalement son habit mais elle ne parvenait pas à l'appeler. Sesshomaru stoppa ses gestes pour la regarder et vit que quelque chose n'allait pas…

Ses yeux qui étaient verts il ya encore quelques secondes étaient devenus rouges tandis que ses griffes et ses crocs commençaient à repousser. Sesshomaru vit que le soleil se levait et comprit qu'elle entamait sa transformation en youkai.

« Kisaki… »

Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à lui répondre car il semblait y avoir quelque chose au fond de sa gorge qui l'empêchait de parler…Elle se redressa avec difficulté tandis que Sesshomaru lui remettait son yukata en place, inquiet de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Le soleil montait de plus en plus tandis que les cheveux de Kisaki reprirent leurs couleurs rouges flamboyants. La pression avait un peu diminué et elle regarda Sesshomaru qui venait de remettre le haut de son habit.

« Sesshomaru-sama…après avoir réparé mon sceau…il me faut libérer mes pouvoirs de youkai pour pouvoir le stabiliser définitivement alors je dois… » Elle baissa la tête.

« Kisaki ? Que dois-tu faire ? Dis le moi ! » Il lui releva le visage mais il vit qu'elle n'était déjà plus reliée à la réalité et que ses yeux rouges semblaient vides de toute émotion. Pourtant, elle se leva subitement et s'éloigna de lui à grands pas. Il voulut la rejoindre mais…

« N'approchez pas ! » lui hurla t-elle. Il s'immobilisa mais il pouvait toujours sentir son énergie démoniaque s'accroître de secondes en secondes. Elle ne pourra jamais supporter une telle charge bien longtemps…

Kisaki serra ses bras contre elle et finit par pousser un énorme hurlement avant de reprendre sa forme de youkai…à savoir un démon renard géant…

Sesshomaru en resta sans voix, la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras, il y a quelques instants, venait de se transformer sous ses yeux en un démon aussi grand que lui sous sa forme de youkai chien. Il ignorait qu'elle pouvait le faire également et comprit alors ce qu'elle voulait dire par libérer ses pouvoirs de youkai.

La renarde se calma bien vite et se retourna vers lui.

« Vous êtes surpris ? » Sesshomaru entendait clairement sa voix dans sa tête.

« Si tu m'en avais parlé dès le début, tu aurais pu m'épargner ce plaisir » répondit-il avec sa même voix que d'habitude.

« Gomen…Sesshomaru-sama… » Elle s'avança vers lui. Son pelage roux brillait sous le léger soleil du matin, sa longue queue flottait avec le vent et ses grandes oreilles pointues n'arrêtaient pas de remuer sans arrêt.

Une fois arrivée en face de Sesshomaru, son énergie démoniaque se dissipa et elle reprit forme humaine. Elle se trouvait là, devant lui toujours avec son yukata blanc mal rattaché, ses cheveux rouges et même avec sa queue et ses oreilles pliées, comme si elle venait de faire une bêtise.

« Vous…vous êtes fâchés ? » dit-elle en rougissant et en tortillant ses doigts.

« Ça dépend de quoi on parle…du moment où tu t'es transformée ou bien du moment où nous n'avons pas pu aller au bout de ce que nous avions commencé »

« Co…commencé ? Mais je…je… » Sa gêne était revenue et elle ne parvenait plus à parler normalement. Sesshomaru soupira et posa une main sur la tête de Kisaki.

« Je sais…ce n'était pas de ta faute mais à l'avenir j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de me surprendre comme ça avec des choses que je ne sais toujours pas…»

« Hai… » dit-elle timidement « Sesshomaru-sama ? Euh…je ne suis pas un animal vous savez… » Il arrêta de lui tapoter la tête et la rapprocha contre lui par la taille.

« La prochaine fois tu seras mienne…Kisaki… » murmura t-il à son oreille.

« Je…je serais… » répéta t-elle en croyant à peine à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'éloigna d'elle afin de remettre son armure ainsi que sa fourrure.

Elle le maudit intérieurement de l'avoir remise dans tous ses états et lui tourna le dos alors qu'il la regardait de loin. Elle avait un peu honte de ce qu'elle avait osé presque faire avec lui…cela ne devait pas se reproduire même s'il venait de lui faire comprendre le contraire. Elle sourit et essaya de rattacher son yukata correctement. Elle sortit un petit miroir de sa poche pour remettre ses cheveux en place et découvrit d'étranges marques sur son cou…

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » Elle se retourna mais pas de chance il était déjà derrière elle.

« Qui y a-t-il ? » Il était déjà prêt. Kisaki ne trouva pas le courage de lui dire et remonta son yukata jusqu'au cou.

« Non…non rien ! Tout va bien ! »

« Si tu le dis… » Il commença à rebrousser chemin mais Kisaki n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Elle qui ne voulait pas rencontrer de chien au début, la voilà désormais sur le point de succomber pour l'un d'eux. Un chien beau, fier et surtout impétueux. Les marques qu'il lui avait laissées, signifiaient clairement qu'elle lui appartenait.

« Kisaki ! Que fais-tu ? En route, le soleil est déjà haut »

« J'arrive ! » Elle sortit de ses pensées et courut le rejoindre. Il tendit alors une main vers elle.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? » s'étonna t-elle.

« Kisaki…ta nouvelle chance…c'est ici qu'elle commence… »

« … » Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle ne sut quoi lui répondre.

« Viens… »

« Hai… » Elle chassa une petite larme qui menaçait de couler et lui prit la main.

Ensemble, ils regagnèrent la forêt pour rejoindre Rin, Jaken, Hiru ainsi qu'Ah-Uhn qui devaient les attendre avec impatience.

Un peu plus loin…en amont, la rivière venait de rejeter la flûte de Kisaki entre les rochers lorsque quelqu'un la ramassa avec un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. Naraku se dit qu'il allait très bientôt pouvoir s'amuser dans un avenir proche…


	11. Chapter 11 Trahison ?

_**Titre: **__**à**__** travers le temps…**_

Bonne lecture )

Chapitre 11 : Trahison ?

Un mois venait de s'écouler sans que rien ne vienne perturber la tranquillité du petit groupe de Sesshomaru. Ils faisaient toujours route sur les terres de l'Ouest et Sesshomaru trouva cela étrange qu'il n'entende plus parler de Naraku depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il refusait toujours que Kisaki l'accompagne la journée pour éliminer quelques youkais gênant en prétextant qu'elle devait rester pour protéger Rin et qu'une femme n'avait pas à se battre. A chaque fois elle protestait mais finissait toujours par se résigner.

En dehors de ces quelques différents, elle obéissait toujours à ce qu'il lui demandait. Il lui permettait même d'aller chasser par moment dans un périmètre sécurisé. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il l'aurait également suivie mais il préférait lui laisser un minimum de liberté pour ne pas qu'elle se sente trop opprimée. De son côté, elle ne parla plus d'effacer sa nature de fleur de sang depuis que Sesshomaru lui avait fait comprendre que cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Elle souriait constamment avec Rin et accueillaient Sesshomaru, à chacun de ses retours, avec le même enthousiasme.

Kisaki avait appris à lire et à écrire à la petite Rin ainsi qu'à danser et à chanter. Sesshomaru les avait surpris plusieurs fois en pleine leçon avec Jaken qui protestait à côté. Il souriait devant cette image et était même venu à penser que Kisaki ferait une bonne mère. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il y a plusieurs semaines, il n'avait plus rien tenté contre la jeune fille et préféra lui laisser le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments, tout comme lui. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il partait, ses pensées le dirigeaient inlassablement vers Kisaki et à chaque fois qu'il rentrait, il était soulagé qu'elle soit encore là à l'attendre…en lui adressant ce sourire qu'elle ne destinait qu'à lui…s'il l'aurait vraiment voulu elle serait à lui depuis longtemps mais quelque chose on fond de lui l'empêchait de précipiter les choses et de se montrer brutal avec elle.

Jaken n'était pas dupe, il avait remarqué certains changements dans les habitudes de son maître même si pour la plupart des gens personne n'aurait rien remarqué, mais lui si, il le connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps que les autres après tout. Jaken avait notamment remarqué que le regard de son seigneur était la plupart du temps tourné vers Kisaki même quand celle-ci ne le regardait pas, il l'épiait constamment. Ses absences étaient de plus en plus courtes également, il revenait dans l'après-midi à la place de revenir le soir ou dans la nuit. Jaken avait peur pour l'avenir mais il ne se résoudra jamais à en parler à son maître, il avait bien trop peur de lui…en plus ce n'est pas comme si il n'appréciait pas Kisaki, c'est juste que…

« Jaken-sama ! Vous m'écoutez ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? » Le petit démon sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit que Kisaki l'appelait depuis un moment.

« Vous ne m'avez pas écoutée n'est ce pas ? » Kisaki était assise à coté de lui et coiffait sa queue de renarde tandis que Rin confectionnait une couronne de fleurs près d'elle.

« Si si…Tu voulais savoir si j'avais quelque chose contre les démons renards… »

« Et ?... » s'impatienta Kisaki.

« Je ne supporte déjà pas shippo alors… » Sesshomaru était assis au pied d'un arbre un peu plus loin mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de fusiller Jaken du regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait faire attention à ce qu'il allait dire. Jaken ravala sa salive, le message était passé « alors…je ne mets pas tous les renards dans le même panier… »

« Alors vous m'appréciez ? » dit-elle en se réjouissant.

« Tu vas arrêter avec toutes tes questions ! »

« Jaken-sama était inquiet lorsqu'Onee-sama n'allait pas bien. » commenta Rin.

« Vraiment ? »

« Rin ! Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis ! »

« Je suis contente…Jaken-sama m'aime bien finalement hi ! hi ! »

«… » Jaken rougit en la voyant sourire juste pour ça mais son émotion fut de courte durée car il venait de se faire assommer par une pomme venue de nulle part.

« Jaken-sama ! Vous allez bien ? Réveillez-vous ! » Elle le secouait mais rien à faire, il ne répondait plus. Elle le reposa et prit la pomme qui l'avait assommé dans ses mains avant de se retourner vers Sesshomaru.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? » Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Vous croyez qu'il peut pleuvoir des pommes par moment ? »

Elle n'avait rien remarqué…Sesshomaru ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa question, elle était beaucoup trop naïve pensa t-il.

« J'ai fini Onee-sama ! » s'exclama Rin « Tiens ! Elle est pour toi » Rin plaça sa couronne de fleurs jaunes sur la tête de Kisaki.

« Merci Rin-chan, elle est magnifique » Elle se leva et tourna sur elle-même. Sesshomaru la regarda faire…Elle n'avait pas tressé ses cheveux aujourd'hui, ils volaient librement autour d'elle suivis des mouvements gracieux de son corps et de sa queue qui suivait le rythme…

« Alors ? »

« Kisaki nee-chan est belle avec des fleurs…pas vrai Sesshomaru-sama ? » demanda Rin sans comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle les mettait. Kisaki rougit et n'osa pas le regarder. Sesshomaru vit son embarras mais il n'hésita pas à répondre pour autant, en profitant de l'inconscience de son serviteur.

« Très belle… » répondit-il simplement. Elle le regarda « Arigato Sesshomaru-sama… » dit-elle presque à voix basse. Sesshomaru ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait aimé l'embrassé à ce moment précis mais que malheureusement il ne le pouvait pas…du moins pas encore…

Kisaki se retourna aussi vite car son cœur recommençait à s'emballer pour de simples mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Elle fit tomber son épée en même temps, ce qui attira l'attention de Sesshomaru.

« Kisaki… »

« Oui ? »

« D'où vient cette épée ? »

« Vous voulez savoir pour… » Elle regarda sa lame encore à l'abri dans son fourreau.

« C'est vrai Onee-sama l'a depuis le début mais Rin ne l'a jamais vu s'en servir…Pourquoi ? »

Rin venait de résumer en une question ce que Sesshomaru désirait savoir, ce qui lui évita de le faire.

« Et bien…comme je ne l'ai pas utilisé depuis…un certain temps…j'ai dû réactiver son pouvoir avant de venir dans ce monde et depuis il a besoin d'emmagasiner de l'énergie pour que je puisse m'en servir… »

« Et là ? Il a assez d'énergie ? » demanda Rin qui avait très envie de la voir.

« Je pense…mais je n'ai malheureusement pas d'occasions pour m'en servir… » dit-elle en regardant Sesshomaru afin qu'il comprenne là où elle voulait en venir. En effet, Sesshomaru ne la laissait jamais se battre donc forcément elle n'avait aucune chance de lui montrer ce qu'elle savait faire.

« Tu souhaites peut-être que je te donne une occasion de t'en servir ? » Sesshomaru se leva et dégaina Tokijin.

« …Serait ce un défi Sesshomaru-sama ? » elle se releva également, le regard déterminé.

Sesshomaru ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, il était presque déçu de voir qu'elle n'avait toujours pas peur de lui. Elle était peut être trop confiante…en tout cas, il voulait savoir comment elle se débrouillait avec une épée en main.

« Dégaine ta lame, Kisaki… »

« A vos ordres !…Hiru ? Viens s'il te plaît… » Hiru s'approcha et Kisaki tendit son arme devant lui. Le petit animal entoura le fourreau avec sa queue et les lignes noires qui l'entouraient jusqu'à présent disparurent pour s'enflammer quelques secondes avant de redevenir blanc.

« Arigato Hiru… » Hiru sauta dans les bras de Rin et observa sa maîtresse. Kisaki empoigna son épée et la sortit d'un trait de son fourreau. Le vent souffla légèrement tandis que Sesshomaru découvrait la lame en face de lui. Le dos de sa lame était noir et l'autre versant, argent…cela contrastait avec son fourreau blanc mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre…Sesshomaru sentait une aura démoniaque imprégnée dans cette lame.

« Voici, Amaterasu…l'épée noire des ténèbres…et également l'héritage de mon père ! » le katana scintilla en entendant son nom.

« Uhm ! Intéressant...Voyons voir si tu sais t'en servir à présent… »

« Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi, après tout, les femmes ne sont pas censées se battre n'est ce pas ? » dit-elle comme si elle désirait le provoquer. Sesshomaru aurait pu sourire devant cette remarque mais il préféra foncer sur elle directement.

Elle esquiva son premier coup en se penchant mais il revint à la charge aussitôt et l'obligea à reculer. Leurs lames se croisèrent mais Kisaki n'était pas aussi forte que Sesshomaru et dû se résoudre à reculer comme il le voulait.

« Déjà fatiguée ? » dit-il en la narguant.

« Pas…pas du tout ! » Elle prit plus appuie sur le sol et parvint à briser sa charge en le repoussant.

« Pas mal…mais il s'agissait juste d'un échauffement »

« J'allais vous dire la même chose… » Elle reprit sa position de garde avant de s'élancer dans les airs pour une attaque aérienne sur lui. Il la repoussa et Kisaki ré-atterrit avec une main au sol. L'assaut reprit de plus bel et dura plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux ne voulait céder à l'autre…

Rin et Hiru les observaient en silence et les encourageaient de temps à autre, Jaken se réveilla en sursaut et constata que son maître se battait.

« Sesshomaru-sama est beaucoup plus fort qu'une kitsune ! »

« Jaken-sama, ils se battent depuis un moment et Onee-chan se défend très bien ! »

« Ne dis pas d'idioties ! Sesshomaru-sama lui fait croire qu'elle s'en sort c'est tout ! »

« Je ne pense pas… »

Elle disait vrai, même si Sesshomaru avait plus d'avantages notamment en vitesse et en force, Kisaki avait une défense solide et lorsqu'elle se décidait à attaquer elle y mettait toute sa force. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait entraînée mais sa maîtrise était plus que correct, parfois il lui semblait même qu'elle dansait au lieu de se battre. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel résultat… Il sortit vite de ses pensées pour esquiver une attaque foudroyante qui venait de trancher l'arbre derrière lui.

« Tu n'y vas pas de main morte, je vais finir par croire que tu veux vraiment ma mort »

« Désolée Sesshomaru-sama, j'avais tout simplement peur que vous ne me preniez pas au sérieux…mais je vous assure que je ne vous veux aucun mal » dit-elle en souriant.

« Umh…Tu espères faire de moi une proie, n'y crois pas trop ! » Elle le narguait depuis un moment et là Sesshomaru décida de sérieusement s'y mettre.

Il la repoussa avec plus de fermeté mais Kisaki ne recula pas pour autant, en revanche elle commençait à s'essouffler. Leurs lames chantaient à chacun de leurs contacts et leur énergies démoniaques ne parvenaient pas à s'absorber l'une et l'autre.

« Ces épées sont beaucoup trop similaires pour pouvoir s'affronter correctement…Sesshomaru-sama a dû le remarquer aussi… » pensa Jaken.

Kisaki subit encore l'assaut de Sesshomaru mais cette fois-ci elle décida de reculer avant qu'il ne l'atteigne pour pouvoir mieux charger contre lui. Ils se croisèrent une fois de plus mais Kisaki ne put résister à la puissance de Sesshomaru et son épée lui échappa des mains. Elle retomba au sol, la pointe de Tokijin posée sur son menton.

« Cela était donc suffisant ?»

Kisaki reprenait son souffle et le regarda avant de déclarer « Vous avez gagné…vous êtes vraiment très fort…visiblement, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. »

« Je le reconnais…mais tu t'es très bien débrouillée… » Sesshomaru rangea son arme et aida Kisaki à se relever. Elle n'avait plus été aussi près de lui depuis…l'autre fois…qu'elle rougit dès qu'elle prit sa main.

« Tu dois avoir chaud…tu devrais aller te rafraîchir… » lui conseilla t-il en ayant remarqué la timidité qu'elle affichait alors qu'elle était si passionnée durant leur combat, il y a encore quelques instants.

« Vous…vous avez raison… » Elle lui lâcha la main car Rin et Jaken approchaient.

« Fantastique Sesshomaru-sama ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, vous avez été extraordinaire ! »

« Sesshomaru-sama s'est bien battu mais Kisaki nee-chan aussi, Jaken-sama ! » s'exclama Rin.

« Moui…mais Sesshomaru-sama était bien meilleur qu'elle » conclut-il.

« Ha ! ha ! Ne vous disputez pas pour ça, voyons ! Sesshomaru-sama m'a battue parce qu'il était plus fort que moi c'est tout mais je m'entrainerai encore pour pouvoir rivaliser avec lui un jour… » Elle reprit sa lame et la rangea dans son fourreau avant de l'accrocher à sa taille. « Je vais me rafraîchir un peu et j'en profiterai pour vous rapporter quelque chose à manger pour ce soir… »

« Hai !...Rin a hâte de manger ! »

« Pfff ! Vous ne pensez qu'à vos estomacs… »

« Je reviendrai avant le couché du soleil… » dit-elle en passant devant Sesshomaru sans le regarder. Il la regarda s'éloigner et décida de la suivre.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Ou allez-vous ? » demanda Jaken.

« Restez ici, je vais revenir… » dit-il avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt afin de suivre les pas de Kisaki. Jaken n'aimait pas ça, il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant son seigneur et Kisaki mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour les empêcher de se rapprocher. Il soupira et retourna près de Rin. Hiru, qui regardait dans la direction où sa maîtresse était partie, décida lui aussi de la suivre mais en gardant ses distances avec Sesshomaru.

Kisaki sentait que Sesshomaru la suivait depuis un bon moment et n'aimait pas ça du tout alors elle décida de s'arrêter pour lui demandait ce qu'il voulait.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Pourquoi me suivez-vous ainsi ? »

Il s'approcha davantage mais resta à une certaine distance d'elle.

« Je voulais te parler… »

« Me parler ? Mais nous venons de nous voir ? » s'étonna t-elle.

« Cette épée, tu dis qu'elle te vient de ton père mais elle dégage à peu près la même aura que Tokijin comment cela est-il possible… » Le fait qu'elle est mentionnée que son épée venait de son père lui faisait penser également au sien et à l'héritage du Tessaiga ainsi que du Tenseiga. Il voulait savoir s'il avait un point commun avec elle.

« …Mon père était un grand démon renard, après sa mort il a laissé deux épées derrière lui, aussi appelées les griffes du démon…l'une d'elle, est celle que je porte. Amaterasu…l'épée des ténèbres, symbole du yang dans l'ordre universelle des choses. On ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi il me l'avait léguée et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour apprendre à la maîtriser… tout à l'heure, pendant notre affrontement je n'ai pas utilisé son véritable pouvoir parce qu'il me sert uniquement à protéger et non à détruire…et ça, j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre… » Elle était nostalgique rien que d'en parler, Sesshomaru regretta d'avoir abordé ce sujet qui n'était pas le but de sa venue.

« Quant à l'autre épée, celle de la lumière et symbole du yin…on ne l'a jamais retrouvée. Mon père a dû la cacher quelque part où personne ne pourra venir la chercher…va savoir pourquoi…cela ne me concerne plus…est ce là tout ce que vous vouliez savoir Sesshomaru-sama ? »

Sa façon de parler sur le moment lui faisait grandement pensé à lui. Sesshomaru se dit qu'elle commençait vraiment à déteindre sur lui…mais au moins il en savait un peu plus à présent sur son passé qui ressemblait un peu au sien avec cette histoire d'héritage d'épée.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » Il était tant pour lui de lui expliquer la raison de sa venue. « Que se passe t-il exactement ? Je ne peux pas croire que vous m'ayez suivie jusqu'ici simplement pour me parler de ça » Elle se rapprocha pour être face à lui.

« Effectivement…disons que j'avais envie de te voir… »

« Me voir ? Mais nous nous voyons tous les jours et…. » elle venait de comprendre avec la façon dont il la regardait. Elle rougit immédiatement et lui tourna le dos car au fond d'elle, elle s'y attendait un peu.

« Kisaki… »

« Je…je dois y aller… » elle voulut s'éloigner mais Sesshomaru la retint par le bras et la repoussa contre l'arbre le plus proche.

« Kisaki…regarde moi… » Elle fit non de la tête car elle savait que si elle venait à croiser son regard, elle ne pourrait plus s'en défaire. Il ne l'avait pas approchée durant un mois mais elle avait remarqué qu'il la regardait beaucoup et pire elle aussi s'était mise à l'admirer par moment.

« Kisaki…je ne te ferai rien alors regarde moi…s'il te plaît »

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait dire 's'il te plaît' et qu'il ne l'obligeait pas à lever son visage vers le sien. Elle décida alors de le regarder.

« Sesshomaru-sama… » elle lut une forme d'inquiétude à travers ses yeux dorées qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais elle ne pût s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui et de poser une main sur sa joue. Il lui reprit cette main auquelle il déposa un baiser sur le bout de ses doigts.

«Durant le mois qui vient de s'écouler…ta proximité est la chose qui m'a le plus manqué…je ne voulais pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit contre ta volonté mais… »

« N'ayez crainte Sesshomaru-sama, je n'ai pas oublié mes sentiments pour vous… » elle lui sourit car elle avait compris qu'il désirait connaître ses sentiments. « Je…je dois avouer…que votre proximité…m'a également beaucoup manquée » elle lui souriait toujours mais en rougissant cette fois-ci.

Il mourrait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras, suite à ses mots mais il n'en fit rien. Il ne voulait pas contredire ce qu'il venait de lui dire à l'instant. Ce fût elle qui se jeta dans ses bras…il n'en revenait pas…elle aussi pensait comme lui…

Il la repoussa doucement contre l'arbre et plongea sa tête dans sa nuque là où cascadait sa longue chevelure rouge. Il la tenait par la taille avec une main et repoussait ses cheveux avec l'autre. Kisaki l'avait enlacé par le cou et se laissait totalement faire.

« Sesshomaru-sama… »

Il effleura son cou du bout des lèvres et remonta jusqu'à ses joues avant de terminer sa course en touchant ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de faire ce qu'ils voulaient faire chacun. Kisaki ferma les yeux et offrit ses lèvres au youkai. Un tendre baiser suivit…puis Sesshomaru vint ajouter toute la passion qu'il cherchait à lui communiquer depuis des semaines.

Au bout de quelques instants ils rompirent le contact tous les deux et Sesshomaru posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kisaki.

« J'ai l'impression que tu vas me rendre fou un jour… » murmura t-il. Kisaki posa une main sur sa tête.

« Peut être, peut être… » dit-elle pour le taquiner.

« Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie Kisaki…tu es parfois tellement insouciante et naïve que cela à le don de m'énerver et par moment tu me montres ton côté fort et combatif comme tout à l'heure…Tu en viens même à me montrer tes faiblesses mais aussi tes joies… »

« …Sesshomaru-sama sachez que je pense comme vous » Il releva la tête pour écouter ses explications. « Vous aussi vous avez plusieurs personnalités...parfois vous vous montrez si calme et froid que j'en viens presque à douter moi aussi et après vous me révélez parfois, ou à vos ennemis, votre côté violent et fier et encore maintenant vous me témoignez de la tendresse…alors je crois que nous sommes pa… »

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau et très passionnément cette fois-ci. Il fit remonter sa main dans son dos et lui caressa la nuque avec l'autre.

« Vous m'avez prise par surprise ! »

« Ta description de moi me semblait un peu trop parfaite à mon goût » Il regarda le soleil et vit que s'il ne la laissait pas partir, elle n'aurait plus le temps de faire ce qu'elle voulait avant qu'il ne se couche. Il la regarda encore et finit par la lâcher.

« Va maintenant, le soleil ne tardera pas à se coucher » dit-il à contrecœur.

« Mais… »

« Va je te dis…nous nous verrons à un autre moment… » Il embrassa une mèche de ses cheveux et commença à s'éloigner d'elle. Kisaki resta un moment sans bouger en le regardant partir.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » Il s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête vers elle.

« Je ne vous oublie pas ! Et j'aimerai…j'aimerai vous parler bientôt enfin… » elle se tortilla les doigts et le regarda.

« Quand tu te sentiras prête je t'écouterai, ne t'en fait pas…je n'oublierai pas non plus… » Il reprit son chemin et disparût derrière les arbres. Il croisa Hiru au passage mais ne s'en préoccupa pas et le laissa rejoindre Kisaki.

Kisaki était heureuse, elle remarqua qu'Hiru l'avait rejoint et elle décida de se remettre en route avant la tombée de la nuit. Elle descendit jusqu'à la rivière et se rafraichit très vite avant de repartir en forêt en quête d'une proie pour le dîner. Elle s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'elle sentit une forte odeur de sang dans les environs.

« Allons voir d'où cela peut-il venir, Hiru » Elle s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans la forêt, sous le regard intrigué de faibles youkais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre une personne allongée au sol baignant dans son sang.

Kisaki sentit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un youkai mais bel et bien d'un humain. Elle sortit des buissons et s'approcha de lui doucement en pensant qu'il était peut-être déjà mort…mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle le vit remuer légèrement alors elle se précipita vers lui.

« Vous…vous êtes vivant ! Monsieur, répondez moi ! » Elle s'accroupit et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine pour écouter son cœur. Il battait faiblement, il avait besoin de soins de toute urgence.

« Hiru vite ! Trouve-moi un lieu sûr dans les environs pendant que je commence les premiers soins ! Hiru ? »

Il grognait devant le corps allongé au sol qui ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance…

« Hiru ! On n'a pas le temps vite ! Il va mourir ! » Il se résigna et s'envola à travers les arbres.

Kisaki sortit du matériel de secours de son sac avec beaucoup de bandages et lui releva la tête avec plusieurs tissus enroulés. Elle fût soudain, surprise par quelque chose…

« Aku ? » Cet homme qui gisait sur le sol ressemblait trait pour trait à une personne qui lui était très chère dans le passé. Il s'agissait en fait plus d'un jeune homme maintenant qu'elle le regardait mieux, il avait de longs cheveux noirs et portait un kimono bleu clair entouré d'une ceinture violette. Kisaki reprit vite ses esprits et commença à le soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il était blessé à l'épaule, à la jambe mais sa blessure la plus grave se trouvait à l'estomac…

Elle fit du mieux qu'elle pût et attendait à présent qu'il se réveille. Il avait de la fièvre et Kisaki lui posa un tissu mouillé sur le front. Après quelques minutes il finit par ouvrir les yeux…

« Ou…ou suis-je ? »

Kisaki n'en revenait pas… ses yeux noisettes et même le son de sa voix étaient les mêmes que son ami prénommé Aku.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda t-il en la regardant.

Visiblement ce n'était pas lui, puisque qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas…mais peut être qu'il s'agissait vraiment de lui dans une autre vie étant donné qu'elle ne venait pas de cette époque là. Elle lui sourit et répondit.

« N'ayez crainte, vous êtes sauvé…je vous ai trouvé ici blessé et… » Il tenta de se lever mais Kisaki le força à rester allonger.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Vous voulez rouvrir vos blessures que j'ai eues tant de mal à soigner ? »

« Excusez-moi…vous avez raison et je dois vous remercier…sans vous je serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est…alors…je vous remercie vraiment… »

« De…de rien…Pouvez vous me dire quel est votre nom ? »

« Mon nom ?...Je m'appelle Onigumo »

« Onigumo ? » il ne s'appelait donc pas Aku mais Kisaki restait perturbée par son visage. Hiru revint et fit signe à Kisaki qu'il avait trouvé un endroit tranquille.

« Parfait Hiru ! Conduit nous là bas s'il te plaît ! Je suis désolée mais vous allez devoir souffrir un peu…nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, je vais vous aider à marcher jusqu'en lieu sûr »

« Très bien…je vous remercie » Elle l'aida à se lever et passa son bras sur ses épaules avant de le soutenir presque entièrement grâce à sa force youkai.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à une ancienne maisonnette d'humain, quelque peu délabrée et qui était abandonnée mais elle restait suffisante pour accueillir un blessé. Ils pénétrèrent dans ces lieux et Kisaki déposa Onigumo sur une couchette poussiéreuse.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Oui…merci mais dîtes moi…vous êtes une youkai…n'est ce pas ? »

« Je…enfin…oui désolée… »

« Pourquoi vous excusez vous d'être ce que vous êtes ? »

« Je sais que, par ici, les humains n'aiment pas beaucoup les youkais… »

« …Ce n'est pas mon cas, de plus il serait malhonnête de ma part de vous détester alors que vous venez de me sauver la vie… »

« Merci…Bon, restez tranquille je vais chercher du bois pour le feu. Je reviens tout de suite, Hiru restera avec vous » Hiru se tenait à bonne distance de lui en le fixant et en grognant tout bas.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un gros fagot de bois ainsi que de l'eau dans un seau. Elle débarrassa un peu le superflu qui encombrait la maison et alluma un feu. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps sinon Sesshomaru remarquerait son retard.

« Pardonnez moi mais je vais devoir vous laisser…je reviendrai demain ne vous en faîtes pas et je changerai vos bandages… »

« Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas rester ? »

« Non, mes amis vont s'inquiéter…mais je reviendrai demain promis » Elle posa sa main sur front « Votre fièvre a un peu diminué, je vous ai laissé de l'eau, de quoi vous soigner et un peu de nourriture mais je pense que vous avez surtout besoin de repos avant tout, alors ne faîtes aucun effort inutile d'accord ? »

« Entendu…encore merci…pour tout… »

Elle s'inquiétait tout de même car quelques youkais rodaient dans les environs, attirés par l'odeur du sang et n'hésiterait pas à venir attaquer Onigumo durant son sommeil. Elle cherchait un moyen de protection mais ne pouvait pas lui laisser Hiru sous peine d'éveiller les soupçons. Elle regarda sa cheville et détacha son bracelet à clochettes, elle avait une idée. Elle réussit à demander à Hiru de placer un sort de protection dessus pour qu'elle puisse le confier à Onigumo.

« Tenez… »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Il s'agit d'une protection car malheureusement les environs ne sont pas sûr…faîtes tinter les clochettes si vous êtes en danger, elles vous protègeront… »

« Merci…comment pourrais-je vous remercier pour tout ça… »

« Guérissez…c'est tout ce qui importe… » Elle s'apprêta à sortir.

« Attendez…J'aimerai connaître votre nom…»

«Je m'appelle Kisaki maintenant reposez-vous Onigumo-san et à demain » Elle ferma la porte et s'élança à toute vitesse dans la forêt, le soleil allait se coucher dans peu de temps…

Dès qu'elle claqua la porte, Naraku se leva et sourit. Il était fier de sa tromperie qui venait de fonctionner à la perfection. Elle croyait qu'il était réellement blessé, qu'il s'appelait Onigumo et qu'il était vraiment un être humain.

« Kagura » appela t-il. Celle-ci apparut devant lui et le regarda de haut en bas.

« Ma foi, je dois avouer que tu imites parfaitement l'humain blessé »

« Mon plan fonctionne parfaitement pour l'instant, il ne me reste plus qu'elle m'accorde sa confiance afin que je puisse l'amener là où je le désire… »

« Je vois…et j'imagine que tu sais déjà comment ça va se passer par la suite non ? »

« Exactement…et crois moi ma chère Kagura tout va se jouer en ma faveur et Sesshomaru ne pourra rien n'y faire…alors contente toi de le surveiller pour l'instant, je ne voudrai pas qu'il ait trop de soupçons sur notre nouvelle amie »

« …Comme tu veux » Elle disparût.

Naraku avait réussi à tromper Kisaki en faisant disparaître toute trace sur lui qui pouvait trahir le fait qu'il soit à moitié youkai, grâce à un morceau du miroir de Kanna. Il prit le bracelet de Kisaki et se dit qu'il avait déjà hâte d'être au lendemain.

Ce soir là, Sesshomaru trouva étrange que Kisaki soit revenue en retard et que ses vêtements soient couverts de terres et de poussières. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait rencontré quelques youkais, rien de bien grave mais il ne la crut pas totalement.

« Ou est ton bracelet Kisaki ? »

« Je l'ai perdu tout à l'heure…mais ne vous en faîtes pas j'en rachèterai un autre bientôt… »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux parce que si tu te retrouves en danger, je ne pourrais pas te retrouver… »

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas Sesshomaru-sama, je suis une grande fille et même si vous n'en êtes pas convaincu je sais me défendre. »

« Sesshomaru-sama te fait l'honneur de te proposer son aide alors ne refuse pas ! » s'exclama Jaken.

« Hai, hai Jaken-sama de toute façon quoi que je dise, il ne m'écoutera pas »

Kisaki fût la première à aller se coucher et déclara que demain après-midi elle retournera chasser pour se faire pardonner de n'avoir ramenée que peu de choses ce soir. Sesshomaru ne lui dit rien mais il avait un drôle de pressentiment la concernant. Kisaki se sentait mal de lui avoir menti mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle soignait un humain au fond de la forêt, elle savait que Sesshomaru détestait les humains à part Rin. Elle se dit simplement qu'une fois qu'il sera guéri, cette histoire serait terminée enfin elle l'espérait à moitié car elle avait très envie de mieux connaître celui qui ressemblait tant à son ami Aku.

Cette nuit là, Kisaki avait le sommeil fort agité en raison d'un étrange rêve qu'elle faisait… Dans celui-ci elle se trouvait au milieu d'une prairie mais tout était blanc autour d'elle, elle voyait son ami Aku qui lui tendait la main en souriant…

_« Kisaki ! Viens ! » lui dit-il._

_« Aku ! » elle se précipita vers lui pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras « Tu m'as tellement manqué, je pensais que tu étais mort ! »_

_« C'est le cas Kisaki et c'est pour cette raison que je suis venu te mettre en garde »_

_« En garde ? Mais contre quoi ? Et puis qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je t'ai vu ! Tu n'es pas mort. »_

_« Kisaki…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… » La brume se leva subitement et quelqu'un attrapa Kisaki par le bras et l'entraîna loin d'Aku._

_« Mais ! Qui…Aku ! » Elle s'éloignait de lui sans qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper._

_« Reste loin de lui Kisaki ! » lui cria Aku avant de disparaître totalement. Elle se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait séparé de son ami avec de la colère dans les yeux._

_« Qui êtes vous et pourquoi avoir fait ça ?! » Sa colère s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Sesshomaru._

_« Sesshomaru-sama ? Que faites-vous ici ? » Il était très en colère, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant. « Vous me faites mal…lâchez moi s'il vous plaît ! »_

_« Kisaki…pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ? » _

_« Trahi ? Mais je n'ai pas… » Elle n'eu pas le temps de lui expliquer car il venait de sortir Tokijin. « Que faites vous ? » s'inquiéta t-elle._

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ! » Sans lui répondre et sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que soit, il lui transperça le cœur avec son épée. Kisaki posa ses mains sur la lame qui la transperçait…le regard vide…avec son sang qui coulait à flot._

_« Sessh…Sesshomaru…sama…pourquoi… »_

« Non ! » Elle se réveilla en sursaut en tenant sa poitrine comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Jaken, Rin et Hiru dormirent profondément mais elle ne voyait pas Sesshomaru.

« Kisaki…Que t'arrive t-il ? » Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et sursauta avant de se retourner.

« Sesshomaru-sama… » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et sans lui fournir d'explication elle se jeta dans ses bras. « Sesshomaru-sama ! C'est vous…c'est bien vous ! »

Elle tremblait et sanglotait beaucoup son rêve venait de se transformer en cauchemar et en un instant la réalité refaisait surface…il était là…c'était bien lui…

« Kisaki… » Il la souleva doucement et l'emmena un peu plus loin. Il s'assit avec elle au pied d'un arbre. « Tu as fait un cauchemar…c'est terminé maintenant » Elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer mais continuait de s'accrocher à lui.

« C'était plus qu'un cauchemar…je…je pouvais sentir chaque sensation, surtout la douleur… »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Elle hésita à lui avouer.

« Dans ce rêve vous…vous me…tuiez…avec Tokijin… » rien que d'en parler elle en tremblait de nouveau, il le sentait…Il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la rassurer.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve Kisaki…pourquoi voudrais-je te tuer ? Je ne pourrais jamais te faire le moindre mal, je te l'ai déjà dit… »

« Je sais mais ça avait l'air si vrai…Sesshomaru-sama ? »

« Qui y a-t-il ? »

« Puis-je rester avec vous cette nuit ? »

« …Si cela peut te rassurer…mais pour la dernière fois je te demande de ne pas croire tout ce que tu vois en rêve et… » Il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit qu'elle venait déjà de se rendormir. Il sécha les dernières larmes dans le coin de ses yeux et soupira. Il n'allait probablement pas dormir de la nuit mais peu lui importait, il préférait rester là pour la regarder dormir dans le creux se bras…et en sécurité.

Le lendemain ils ne reparlèrent plus de cette nuit et Kisaki semblait aller mieux. Elle disait même qu'elle avait très bien dormi et se sentait en pleine forme. L'après-midi, elle partit de bonne heure pour la chasse avec Sesshomaru qui la suivait du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de vue. Il ne pouvait plus l'entendre car elle n'avait plus son bracelet. Il regarda alors Hiru qui s'apprêtait à suivre sa maîtresse.

« Veille sur elle… » dit-il à l'animal après que leur regard se soient croisés. Hiru le dépassa et continua sa course avant de disparaître à son tour.

Kisaki arriva à la maisonnette où l'attendait Onigumo, elle entra doucement pour vérifier son état.

« Je ne dors pas…vous pouvez entrez normalement… »

« Très bien comme je ne savais pas si vous dormiez où non…Alors comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui Onigumo-san? Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes cette nuit ? »

« Non ça été je vous remercie… » Kisaki ralluma le feu et s'approcha de lui pour vérifier ses blessures.

« Elles vous font encore souffrir ? »

« Beaucoup moins qu'hier… »

« Je vais devoir vous changer ces bandages… » Elle l'aida à se redresser et lui retira le haut de son habit sans le moindre gêne.

« Ça…ça ne me dérange pas de le faire… »

« Ne dîtes pas de bêtises voyons ! Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous soigner vous-même, c'est pour ça que je suis là ! » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle retira délicatement les anciens bandages à son épaule ainsi qu'à son estomac et en remit des propres aussi vite. Elle s'occupa en dernier de sa jambe.

« Vous avez de la chance, elle n'est pas cassée. Je pense que vous pourrez vous lever d'ici deux ou trois jours »

« Grâce à vous, je ne sais comment vous remercier »

« Guérissez Onigumo-san, c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant » Elle se leva et commença à faire cuire quelque chose sur le feu. « Je vous ai apporté du linge propre vous pourrez ainsi vous changer tout à l'heure… »

Naraku sourit derrière son dos, en se disant qu'elle était beaucoup trop naïve en prenant soin d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Il changea vite d'expression lorsqu'il vit que son animal le fixait et que Kisaki revenait vers lui, un bol à la main.

« Tout d'abord vous devez reprendre des forces…allez ! » Elle avait l'intention de lui donner à manger elle-même.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de… » elle fourra la cuillère dans sa bouche.

« Pas de mais ! Il faut que vous mangiez pour guérir plus vite ! En plus je ne pense pas être mauvaise cuisinière, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Cette fille est vraiment peu commune et très entreprenante pensa Naraku mais il allait devoir tenir comme ça encore quelques temps…

« C'est très bon… »

« Merci ! Reprenez en encore… » dit-elle en lui souriant. Il en fût d'ailleurs très surpris.

Pendant qu'elle continuait à lui donner à manger, Naraku ne la quittait pas des yeux et l'espace de quelques secondes il crût apercevoir Kikyo à la place de Kisaki…

« Kikyo ? » Il venait de lui attraper le bras sans le vouloir.

« Onigumo-san ? Tout va bien ? » Il la lâcha et se reprit.

« Ce n'est rien…je suis un peu fatigué…voilà tout… »

«Je comprend… Il faut vous reposer à présent, vous êtes encore faible… » Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui en posant son front sur le sien. Naraku resta sans voix.

« Vous n'avez plus de fièvre…c'est bon signe, votre guérison n'est plus très loin… » Elle s'éloigna de lui pour faire un peu de rangement.

Naraku était encore sous le choc de ses agissements, il avait même vu en elle, Kikyo. Son cœur commençait à battre étrangement et il n'aimait pas ça. Il devait faire très attention à son côté humain qui menaçait de resurgir à tout moment.

« Pourquoi faîtes vous tout ça ? » se risqua t-il à lui demander.

« Comment ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que vous m'avez aidé ? » Elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et vint s'assoir en face de lui. Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

« La vérité…c'est que vous me faites penser à quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a fort longtemps…cette personne vous ressemble trait pour trait ! Il était mon meilleur ami…il s'appelait Aku…pardonnez moi…si cette raison vous semble stupide… »

« Non pas du tout, je comprend parfaitement que vous puissiez vous méprendre en me regardant. Je ne trouve pas cette raison stupide, Kisaki… » La chance souriait à Naraku, il venait d'obtenir une nouvelle information très intéressante et était bien décidé à l'exploiter à son avantage.

« Merci beaucoup…et vous ?…enfin je veux dire…d'où venez vous ? Et pourquoi avez-vous été blessé de la sorte… » La conversation tournait à son avantage et Naraku commença à lui dévoiler sa fausse identité.

« Je suis le seigneur d'un grand château se trouvant un peu plus au nord, je me rendais chez un autre seigneur lorsque mon cortège et mon escorte se sont fait attaqués par des brigands…j'ai pu rester en vie grâce au sacrifice de mes hommes… » il fit semblant d'être attrister.

« Je suis désolée...je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave. Je vous promets de rester avec vous jusqu'à votre guérison totale, Onigumo-san…euh je veux dire Onigumo-sama »

« Appelez moi comme vous le souhaitez, les titres honorifiques n'ont aucune importance pour moi »

« Très bien alors dans ce cas je garderai Onigumo-san ! » dit-elle en riant. « Oh ! Il est déjà si tard, je dois y aller ! » Elle se leva et reprit ses affaires.

« Vous…Tu reviendras demain ? » Il venait de la tutoyer et Kisaki ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Oui ! Ne vous en faîtes pas et vous tâchez de vous reposer ! »

« Entendu… » Elle referma la porte et repartit dans la forêt avec Hiru.

Naraku se leva en se tenant la poitrine qui lui faisait anormalement mal en raison de son cœur d'humain mais pas seulement…il sentait clairement son cœur de youkai battre aussi…

« Impossible… » dit-il en renversant la chaise à côté à lui.

Kisaki revint au campement comme si de rien n'était sous le regard intrigué de Sesshomaru. Rin et Jaken ne le remarquaient pas mais Kisaki était anormalement heureuse à chaque fois qu'elle revenait de ses quelques heures de chasses sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Le soir même il décida de lui demander.

« Kisaki »

« Oui Sesshomaru-sama ? » Elle se coiffait les cheveux près du feu tandis que Rin et Jaken dormaient déjà.

« … »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous semblez perturbé ? »

« Pas du tout…je cherche juste à savoir si tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ces derniers temps. »

Kisaki s'arrêta et réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver quoi lui répondre car elle savait qu'elle mentait très mal et qu'il le voyait. Onigumo serait bientôt guéri de toute façon, il lui suffisait de tenir encore quelques jours…autrement il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'elle s'occupe d'un humain.

« Non…je ne vous cache rien… » réussit-elle à lui dire.

«… » Il n'était pas convaincu du tout « Rien de particulier lorsque tu vas chasser ? »

« Non rien du tout… » Pourquoi insistait-il autant ? Avait-il des soupçons…se demanda Kisaki.

« Je vois… » Il lui prit son peigne des mains pour l'obliger à lever la tête vers lui.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » Elle se leva carrément et tenta de lui reprendre son bien mais sans succès…à la place elle trébucha et il dû la rattraper. Elle voulut s'éloigner de lui mais il l'en empêcha.

« Sesshomaru-sama que… »

« Ferme les yeux, Kisaki »

« Que je…mais pourquoi ? » ses joues commencèrent à prendre des couleurs.

« N'aie pas peur…je ne te ferai rien… » elle hésita mais elle finit par s'exécuter. Elle le sentit passer derrière elle et commencer à lui relever les cheveux.

« Que faîtes vous ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Ne bouge pas… » Après quelques secondes il lui autorisa à ouvrir les yeux. Elle toucha ses cheveux et reconnue son peigne qui les retenaient élégamment à travers une simple coiffure qu'il venait de réaliser sur elle. Elle se retourna vers lui et croisa son regard…

« Je…arigato Sesshomaru-sama, j'ignorai que saviez faire ce genre de choses… »

Il ne lui répondit pas et à la place, il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me mentes Kisaki… » Il lut de l'inquiétude et beaucoup d'hésitations dans ses yeux à ce moment précis mais elle resta sur ses positions et décida de rien lui dire. Car il en valait de la vie d'un être humain.

« Oui… » répondit-elle seulement.

« Comme tu veux… » Il s'éloigna d'elle et partit s'assoir un peu plus loin. Kisaki resta encore quelques instants debout et le regarda de loin avant de se rassoir devant le feu.

« Gomen Sesshomaru-sama…je promets de tout vous raconter dès que tout sera terminé… » murmura t-elle tandis qu'elle s'en voulait de continuer à lui mentir.

Le lendemain Kisaki partit plus tôt que d'habitude et Sesshomaru ne lui adressa pas un mot ni même un regard…Elle était triste que les choses prennent une telle tournure mais elle n'avait pas le choix et puis Onigumo serait bientôt guéri…Ce qui la perturba davantage était d'avoir refait le même cauchemar que l'autre jour pas plus tard que la nuit dernière…cela ne présageait rien de bon…

Durant les quatre jours qui suivirent, Kisaki apprit à mieux connaître Onigumo pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle voyait en lui la personne qu'était son ami et il lui arrivait même de l'appeler Aku. Onigumo lui répondait que cela ne lui dérangeait pas qu'elle le nomme ainsi mais Kisaki insista pour ne plus se tromper. Il était pratiquement guéri et elle savait que l'heure des séparations approchait…du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

Naraku avait prévu quelque chose pour elle et il s'y était préparé durant toute la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, pourtant…il avait hésité plusieurs fois à mettre son plan en action car cela avait pour but de la blesser…et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il commençait à s'attacher à elle et à apprécier sa compagnie. Même si tout cela faisait parti de son plan, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle s'occuperait de lui comme elle l'a fait…sa cuisine, ses soins, ses histoires et surtout son merveilleux sourire lui avaient offert bien plus que sa confiance…il avait fait d'elle son amie…enfin même si les battements de son cœur lui signifiaient clairement qu'il pensait à elle d'une autre façon…

Néanmoins, Naraku décida qu'il mettrait tout de même son plan à exécution et ce demain même. Cependant, il le modifia quelque peu pour faire en sorte de ne pas mettre un terme à sa vie mais bel et bien pour qu'elle lui revienne définitivement…mais pour commencer il devait d'abord éloigner Sesshomaru d'elle.

« Demain ? Déjà ? » s'étonna Kisaki.

« Oui, il est temps pour moi de regagner mon château, autrement mes sujets vont croire que je suis mort… »

« Très bien je vous amènerais donc demain chez vous… » dit-elle en soupirant.

« Tu es déçue ? »

« Oui…je mentirai si je vous disais le contraire, car je pense qu'il s'agira de la dernière fois que nous nous verrons… »

« Pourquoi dis tu cela ? » le cœur de Naraku se mit à battre de nouveau anormalement lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots. Il se risqua à lui poser une autre question. « Vais-je te manquer ? »

Kisaki qui ne se doutait pas un seul instant de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, lui répondit avec toute sincérité et les larmes aux yeux « Oui vous allez beaucoup me manquer…parce que je vous appréciais énormément… »

Elle cacha son visage avec ses mains pour qu'il ne la voit pas pleurer mais Naraku fit quelque chose qui dépassa sa pensée. Il se leva de son lit et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter…Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait et il s'en fichait…pour l'heure tout ce qui comptait c'était elle…Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant pas même pour Kikyo qui intéressait davantage son côté humain, non, là il s'agissait bien de sa part youkai toute entière qui la réclamait.

« Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi…Kisaki… »

« Aku…moi non plus… » Elle venait de l'appeler Aku mais il ne fit pas attention à ce détail, maintenant il comprenait comment elle était parvenue à attirer l'attention de Sesshomaru et de lui-même…sa naïveté, son innocence bien qu'elle soit youkai, sa gentillesse, sa générosité et cet éternel sourire étaient parvenus à faire fondre deux cœurs de glaces.

Kisaki se mit à rougir en constatant dans quelle situation elle se trouvait…et se mit soudainement à avoir peur qu'Onigumo n'interprète pas ses sentiments de la même façon qu'elle.

« Onigumo-san ? » elle s'écarta de lui « Nous…nous sommes amis n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr Kisaki… » il se retourna et serra les poings en se maudissant d'avoir été aussi faible qu'un humain pendant quelques secondes.

« Je…je dois y aller à…à demain » Elle partit sans ajouter un mot de plus.

« À demain…fleur de sang… » Naraku venait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et avait hâte d'être à demain. « Kagura ! » Cette dernière apparût devant lui.

« Tout est prêt pour accueillir notre hôte dans mon château demain ? »

« Oui tout est fin prêt… »

« Excellent… » Il ricana doucement en regardant dans la direction où Kisaki venait de partir.

Le lendemain Kisaki n'avait pas du tout le moral, d'une part à cause de sa séparation avec Onigumo qui aurait lieu aujourd'hui et d'autre part en raison de Sesshomaru qui ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole de la semaine depuis qu'elle avait décidé de ne rien lui dire. Elle se consola en se disant que demain tout redeviendra comme avant enfin elle l'espérait…

« J'y vais à ce soir » dit-elle sans la moindre motivation.

« À ce soir Kisaki nee-chan et bonne chance ! » s'exclama Rin joyeusement.

« Merci Rin-chan » Elle regarda Sesshomaru qui ne s'était même pas retourné pour la voir partir.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Je ne partirai plus à partir de demain et… ce soir je vous expliquerai tout promis ! » Aucune réponse de sa part et il ne bougea pas non plus. Kisaki s'en alla en lui adressant un dernier regard avec tristesse. Elle versa quelques larmes en chemin avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

« Sesshomaru-sama baka ! Si vous n'étiez pas aussi difficile à comprendre j'aurai pu tout vous dire dès le départ ! Baka ! » hurla t-elle à plein poumons sous le regard intrigué d'Hiru. « Gomen Hiru mais il fallait que je le fasse… ma conscience n'en pouvait plus. Allons-y maintenant, Onigumo-san doit nous attendre… »

Sesshomaru n'aimait pas son attitude qu'il avait eu envers elle cette semaine mais c'était dans sa nature il n'y pouvait rien, il ne supportait pas quand on lui mentait et si ça n'avait pas été Kisaki, la personne aurait déjà eu son compte depuis bien longtemps. Seulement voilà, Kisaki ne lui appartenait pas, il avait certes dit qu'il la protègerait mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit d'intervenir dans ses agissements…elle restait libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait mais cela ne lui donnait pas non plus le droit de lui mentir…après tout, ils étaient plus que de simples amis…mais peu importe car ce soir elle reviendra et il aura enfin les réponses à ses questions. Il soupira en regardant le ciel, en pensant que cette journée allait être pour lui la plus longue de toutes…

Kisaki avait rejoint celui qu'elle croyait être Aku sous le nom d'Onigumo et ensemble ils reprirent la route vers le nord avant d'arriver devant un immense château. Naraku avait levé sa barrière quelques secondes, le temps pour lui que Kisaki pénètre dans son enceinte et avait même réussi à effacer toutes traces de miasmes grâce à un youkai qu'avait capturé Kagura, sous ses ordres et qui avait ce pouvoir.

Kisaki entra dans le domaine de Naraku, insouciante du danger et celui-ci en profita pour remettre sa barrière en place sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'Hiru qui sentait clairement le danger mais il continua de les suivre en silence. Il la fit ensuite visiter un peu les lieux pour finir par la faire entrer dans ses appartements. Kanna s'y trouvait.

« Qui est ce Onigumo-san ? »

« Kanna…ma fille… »

« Vous avez donc une fille ? » Elle s'approcha d'elle et la regarda quelques secondes avant de la prendre dans ses bras tout en répétant « Kawaiiii ! » mais Kanna resta de marbre. Kisaki la lâcha.

« Va Kanna » lui dit Naraku. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot.

« Elle est très jolie ! Et laissez moi vous dire que votre château est magnifique !» dit Kisaki joyeusement.

« Merci…j'ai une surprise pour toi » Il lui montra un yukata noir orné de papillons verts et blancs. « C'est pour toi considère ça comme un remerciement » Il lui déposa dans les mains.

« Il est splendide…je ne sais pas quoi dire…Mer…Merci… »

« Tu n'as pas de remerciements à me faire… après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, ce présent n'est rien… »

« Mais je… »

« En revanche j'aimerai beaucoup te voir dedans, avant que tu ne partes… »

« Je veux bien mais… »

« La pièce au fond de ce couloir est libre…tu peux aller te changer si tu veux »

« Bien sûr que je veux ! Merci » Elle se leva et quitta la pièce le sourire aux lèvres. Naraku se leva et se prépara à mettre son plan en action.

« Kisaki…tu seras bientôt à moi ! Uhm ? » Quelque chose venait d'attirer son attention…Hiru le fixait toujours mais cette fois en grognant fermement sur lui. « Pfff ! Stupide créature, tu ne peux rien faire pour m'arrêter alors tiens toi tranquille… » Ses longues tentacules voulurent attraper la petite belette mais celle-ci s'envola et se retrouva entourée de flammes bleus. Les tentacules brûlèrent à son contact.

« Intérressant … » Hiru s'échappa par la fenêtre mais Naraku ne le poursuivit pas car il pensait que sa barrière le garderait prisonnier lui aussi mais il fit une erreur en s'apercevant qu'il venait de la traverser sans problème. Il comprit alors qu'il était parti chercher de l'aide…Sesshomaru.

« Kagura ! »

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Rattrape moi cet espèce de créature bleue qui accompagnait Kisaki tout à l'heure et tue-la avant qu'elle ne prévienne Sesshomaru ! »

« Très bien » Elle s'envola sur sa plume à la poursuite d'Hiru sans perdre un instant. Non, son plan n'allait pas échouer cette fois…et surtout pas à cause de cette créature pensa Naraku, furieux.

Kagura n'eu aucun mal à rattraper Hiru et tenta de l'arrêter avec plusieurs lames de vent mais sans succès, il était beaucoup trop vif.

« Tsss ! Voyons voir avec ça ! » Elle créa une immense tornade et Hiru s'immobilisa car il ne pouvait plus avancer. Kagura s'approcha de lui.

« Je n'ai pas quelque chose contre toi particulièrement mais si je ne te tues pas, tu iras prévenir Sesshomaru pour cette fille et après se sera Naraku qui me tuera donc… »

« Ne te mêle pas de ça ! »

Kagura venait d'entendre une voix grave dans sa tête et regarda Hiru qui la fixait de ses yeux bleus.

« C'est toi qui fait ça ? »

« Écarte-toi de mon chemin à présent youkai ! » Les flammes autour de lui s'intensifièrent et absorbèrent totalement sa tornade avant qu'il ne la retourne contre elle. Le temps que Kagura tranche cette rafale, Hiru avait déjà disparu.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que cette créature » se demanda t-elle en repensant à la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle l'avait perdu et plus rien ne l'empêchait de prévenir Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ de Kisaki mais il se releva soudainement lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de son étrange animal se rapprocher à toute vitesse de lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Sesshomaru-sama ? » demanda Jaken sans recevoir la moindre réponse.

Hiru finit par être en vue et s'arrêta en face de Sesshomaru en poussant plusieurs cris d'alertes.

« Hiru est ici ! » s'exclama Rin.

« Mais ou est Kisaki ? » demanda Jaken en regardant Sesshomaru.

Hiru continuait de pousser ses étranges petits cris et Sesshomaru ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que Kisaki avait besoin d'aide, elle était sûrement en danger…

« Jaken ! Reste avec Rin, je vais ramener Kisaki ! » Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il s'éleva dans les airs et suivit Hiru à toute vitesse.

« Jaken-sama tu crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Onee-sama ? » demanda Rin inquiète.

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache Rin, j'espère que non autrement Sesshomaru-sama risque de très très mal le prendre »

Sesshomaru se changea en boule de lumière pour aller encore plus vite et Hiru accéléra également. Ils priaient tous les deux pour ne pas arriver trop tard…

Kisaki avait enfilé le yukata qu'Onigumo lui avait offert et s'admirait joyeusement devant le miroir, elle le trouvait vraiment magnifique…à tel point qu'elle n'osa pas sortir pour se montrer. Après cinq minutes d'hésitations, elle finit par ouvrir la porte et s'apprêta à sortir…lorsqu'une main l'attrapa par derrière et la ramena dans la pièce…

« Qu'est ce que… » elle se libéra de cette main et se retourna pour observer son agresseur. La peur se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit la même silhouette qui l'avait emprisonnée elle et Sesshomaru dans un arbre monstrueux, il y a quelques temps…

« Naraku… »

Il avait mis sa fourrure de babouin sur lui et il était impossible pour Kisaki de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Onigumo.

« Je suis flatté que tu te souviennes de mon nom…fleur de sang… » Kisaki recula d'un pas en entendant comment il l'avait nommée.

« Comment vous… »

« Tu es surprise ? Tu le seras moins quand ton pouvoir sera mien… » Kisaki tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci resta close…paniquée, elle se mit à appeler celui qu'elle croyait être son ami sachant qu'elle ignorait totalement qu'il s'agissait de la même personne « Onigumo-san ! Onigumo-san ! » Naraku hésita encore et serra les poings…

« C'est inutile…personne ne viendra… » Kisaki cessa de tambouriner à la porte et lui fit face. Ses oreilles et sa queue apparurent puis elle sortit également ses griffes.

« Vous ne me toucherez pas ! » Elle avait peur…mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle n'allait pas se défendre. A ce moment là, elle regretta de ne pas en avoir parlé à Sesshomaru plus tôt…

« Tu es bien une youkai après tout…cependant… »

« Hein ? » Kisaki regarda ses mains et vit que ses griffes étaient redevenues normales et que ses oreilles et sa queue avaient disparues aussi… « Mais pourquoi ?... » Elle sentait son énergie disparaître petit à petit et finit par s'agenouiller au sol toujours en contemplant ses mains. « Mes forces…Que…Que m'avez-vous fait ! »

« Uhm, Uhm, Uhm je te suggère de te regarder plus attentivement… »

De l'énergie sombre et du miasme étaient en train de se diffuser autour d'elle…et cela semblait provenir de son yukata…il lui absorbait ses forces…

Elle voulut le retirer mais elle ne le pouvait pas, pas devant lui…Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire d'elle. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle désespérément lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher lentement.

Au début Naraku avait prévu de la tuer puis de la dévorer afin d'acquérir son pouvoir immédiatement mais depuis qu'il avait découvert d'étranges sentiments pour elle…son nouveau plan consistait à la faire sienne, par la force si nécessaire et de lui prendre son sang sans la tuer…cependant Naraku ignorait encore qu'il pouvait obtenir un immense pouvoir s'il venait à la toucher…

« Ne m'approchez pas ! » Elle se releva péniblement et s'appuya contre la porte. Il était à moins d'un mètre d'elle…

« Je vais te laisser le choix…soit tu te laisses faire gentiment sois je choisirai une méthode que tu risques de ne pas apprécier… » Il avança une main vers elle mais Kisaki la lui gifla avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. « Mauvaise réponse… » Il lui attrapa sa main et la plaqua au sol sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que soit.

« Lâchez-moi ! » hurla t-elle en se débattant avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait.

Il lui prit sa deuxième main pour l'empêcher de se débattre davantage « Plus tu te débattras et plus tu auras mal, Kisaki…alors je te conseille de te laisser faire… » Il vint se placer au dessus d'elle…

« Jamais ! » contre toute attente elle lui donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac ce qui l'obligea à la lâcher. Elle se releva aussi vite qu'elle le pût et tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès…

Naraku commençait à en avoir assez qu'elle lui montre autant de résistance…Il se leva et lui bloqua son bras dans son dos.

« Non ! » Elle voulut se retourner mais il passa sa main à son cou.

« Ne me force pas à te tuer ! »

« Vous le ferez de toute façon… »Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle était à deux doigts de retomber au sol mais elle refusa de lui laisser à nouveau cette chance.

« Non… » lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Pendant un instant, Kisaki crût reconnaître cette voix…mais son esprit était beaucoup trop confus pour qu'elle puisse se souvenir. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle sentit une main balayer ses cheveux de sa nuque.

« Que…que faîtes vous ? »

« Ça ne vas pas durer longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas…j'ai juste besoin de quelques gouttes… »

« De…Non ! » Elle se crispa lorsqu'elle sentit des crocs pénétrer la chair de son cou et finit par faire couler son sang. « Arrêtez ! » Elle ne parvenait pas à se dégager de son étreinte et se sentait capituler de secondes en secondes. Sa vue se troubla alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Les yeux de Naraku devinrent rouges sous son masque tandis qu'il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter de boire. Il sentait ses forces s'accroître avec une telle rapidité qu'il perdait littéralement le contrôle de lui-même et serrait Kisaki de plus en plus fort. Il parvint à s'arrêter après de nombreuses et longues secondes, lorsque Kisaki ne trouva plus la force de se tenir debout et qu'il dût la soutenir.

« Impressionnant… » il regarda sa propre main en souriant et constata qu'il venait d'obtenir plus de forces qu'il ne l'espérait. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Kisaki qui ne disait plus un mot…il s'agenouilla avec elle et posa une main dans son dos avant de remonter sur le col de son yukata…il voulait lui retirer…

Kisaki venait d'avoir un vertige mais elle ouvrit subitement les yeux lorsqu'elle comprit que Naraku n'en avait pas encore fini avec elle.

« Ne…ne me touchez pas ! » Elle rattrapa sa main mais il en profita pour la faire basculer au sol une nouvelle fois et se replacer au dessus d'elle.

Naraku n'était pas totalement satisfait et il savait pourquoi en la regardant comme ça, à sa merci…il la voulait…Il se pencha sur elle et commença à lui retirer son habit des épaules…

« Non ! » Kisaki était terrifiée et sans ses forces elle ne pouvait plus lui échapper, elle tenta de l'arrêter mais il stoppa tous ces mouvements. Elle se mit à pleurer…et à penser à Sesshomaru qui était très loin d'ici et qui ne se doutait pas de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle voulait tant le voir, qu'il soit à ses côtés et qu'il chasse ses peurs comme il avait l'habitude de faire…Ses caresses étaient si différentes de celle de Naraku...là, elle avait froid et se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Il continuait doucement à lui retirer son yukata mais Kisaki se cacha le visage avec ses mains et se mit à répéter « Sesshomaru-sama…Sesshomaru-sama… » en sanglotant.

Cette vision de Kisaki troubla Naraku et il arrêta ses gestes…il se rendit compte que se n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. C'est en l'entendant prononcer le nom de Sesshomaru qu'il se rendit compte que son cœur ne lui appartenait pas et qu'il ne lui appartiendrait jamais de cette façon…cela allait au-delà de la possession de son corps…

Il se releva et s'éloigna d'elle pour finir par disparaître dans la pénombre de la pièce. Kisaki se releva péniblement et remit, tout en tremblant, son habit en place. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était retiré si soudainement mais elle en remercia le ciel. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte, une nouvelle fois et cette dernière s'ouvrit. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur et courut en titubant, rejoindre Onigumo au bout du couloir.

« Onigumo-san ! » Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Naraku qui venait de reprendre son rôle comme si de rien n'était.

« Kisaki ! Que s'est t-il passé ? »

« Onigumo-san ! » Elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras en s'accrochant à lui désespérément « Onigumo-san ! C'était horrible ! Il…il était là et je…je ne pouvais rien faire ! »

Elle ignorait totalement qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de son agresseur et Naraku décida de continuer à être Onigumo à ses yeux.

« Je suis là Kisaki…N'aie pas peur… » Il passa ses bras autour d'elle tout en regrettant ce qu'il venait de faire et la laissa étouffer ses pleures tout contre lui…

Il ne remarqua pas que Kagura les observait de loin et qu'elle en resta sans voix devant ce qu'elle venait de voir…

Sesshomaru avait un très mauvais pressentiment depuis tout à l'heure et celui-ci se confirma lorsque Hiru s'arrêta dans le ciel au milieu de nulle part…La petite belette poussa un cri strident et ouvrit un passage dans l'immense barrière qui recouvrait le château de Naraku.

A cet instant, Sesshomaru détecta, bien quelle soit très faible, l'odeur de Naraku ainsi qu'une autre…celle qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu sentir…le sang de Kisaki. Il dégaina Tokijin et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture suivit d'Hiru. Il se posa dans la cour du domaine et imagina le pire…

« Kisaki ! » appela t-il d'une voix très forte.

Kisaki venait de l'entendre « Sesshomaru-sama ? » Elle s'écarta d'Onigumo pour pouvoir sortir mais il la retint par le bras. « Onigumo-san ! Laissez-moi y aller ! Je n'ai rien à craindre cette fois, il s'agit de Sesshomaru-sama ! »

Kagura avait donc échoué, elle avait laissé son animal s'échapper…mais heureusement pour lui il avait une nouvelle idée…

« Je vais venir avec toi… » lui dit-il calmement.

« D'accord ! » Kisaki ne perdit plus une seconde et sortit de la pièce suivi de très près par Naraku qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. Kisaki était heureuse et avait retrouvé assez de force pour courir lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer son nom…il était venu…pour elle…elle qui ne l'espérait pourtant pas.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! »

« Kisaki ? » Il la vit enfin…Il voulut se précipiter vers elle mais n'en fit rien lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait derrière elle. « Kisaki ! Eloigne-toi de lui ! »

« Quoi ? » Elle s'arrêta et le regarda sans comprendre.

« Naraku ! Si tu poses une main sur elle, tu risques de le regretter amèrement ! »

« Qu'est ce que vous racontez Sesshomaru-sama ? Ce n'est pas Naraku ! Il s'agit d'Onigumo-san ! »

« Onigumo… » Kisaki ne s'éloignait toujours pas de lui et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi « Kisaki ! Eloigne-toi de lui ! Je vais lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute ! » Il s'avança à toute vitesse vers lui mais Kisaki se plaça devant Naraku. Sesshomaru se figea devant ce qu'il voyait…elle voulait le protéger…

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire du mal à Onigumo-san ! Je suis désolée ! »

Sesshomaru n'en revenait pas, elle protégeait leur propre ennemi. Il sentait encore l'odeur de son sang et remarqua sa blessure à la nuque.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? »

Elle posa sa main à son cou pour la cacher et répondit d'une faible voix « Naraku… »

Alors non seulement, elle le protégeait mais en plus elle venait de lui offrir son sang…Sesshomaru n'y croyait pas et sentait la colère monter de plus en plus en lui. Il remarqua même son étrange tenue qui n'était pas du tout la sienne…il imagina alors quelque chose d'impossible…

« C'est donc avec lui que tu as passé toute ta semaine ? » s'indigna t-il.

Kisaki ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait en colère et ce qu'elle ajouta n'arrangea pas les choses. « Il était blessé ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, je l'ai simplement aidé à guérir et pour me remercier il m'a amenée ici, voilà tout…mais il… »

« C'est donc lui aussi qui t'a offert ce vêtement ! »

« Oui mais… »

« Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi tu ne voulais rien me dire ! Alors pendant que je t'attendais toi tu t'en allais à chaque fois le rejoindre ! Il est notre ennemi je te rappelle ! » Sesshomaru explosa littéralement de colère devant Kisaki qui comprenait de moins en moins la situation.

« Ce n'est pas notre ennemi ! C'est… »

« Je ne veux plus rien entendre de toi ! Ça suffit ! »

« Mais…vous… » Kisaki se sentait de plus en plus mal devant cette discussion qui lui échappait totalement. Naraku qui ne disait rien depuis tout à l'heure décida d'en rajouter un peu.

« Kisaki que se passe t-il ? » Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kisaki pour narguer Sesshomaru.

Celui-ci le fusilla du regard car il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien tenter tant que Kisaki se trouvait devant lui. Sesshomaru regarda Kisaki, pour la première fois, d'un air dégouté.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Pourquoi vous… » Elle s'approcha de lui mais il recula. Elle se figea.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi, Kisaki ? Pourquoi ? »

Kisaki revit les images de son rêve et ne pût s'empêcher de sentir sa poitrine se serrer, elle porta sa main à son cœur.

« Je ne vous ai pas trahi Sesshomaru-sama…Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? » Elle craignait le pire, elle ne parvenait pas à lui fournir la moindre explication sans qu'il ne l'interrompe.

« Peu m'importe à présent… »

« Quoi ? Mais je vous dis que… »

« Va où tu veux, tu n'es plus sous ma protection… » Il lui tourna le dos «…et ne réapparaît plus jamais devant moi, ni même devant Rin…femme ! »

Ses paroles la choquèrent à un point qu'elle tomba les genoux au sol. D'une part dû à son affaiblissement continu et d'autre part pour les paroles durs et froides que venaient d'avoir celui qu'elle croyait être, un être cher à son cœur…Il ne voulait pas l'écouter…

« Finalement une fleur de sang reste un simple objet même à travers le temps… » ajouta t-il avec mépris.

Kisaki était paralysée, chacun de ses mots étaient cruels à son égard alors qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi…Elle regarda sa silhouette de dos et ses larmes coulèrent…

Naraku, lui, était fier de sa manœuvre. Il espérait à présent que Kisaki se jette dans ses bras et qu'elle oublie définitivement Sesshomaru mais il comprit vite que tout n'allait pas se passer comme il le souhaitait.

« Kaze no Kizu ! » Inuyasha venait de lancer son attaque entre Kisaki et Naraku. Ce dernier recula alors que Kisaki n'avait toujours pas bougé…elle était toujours sous le choc…Inuyasha vint se placer devant elle.

« Sesshomaru ne reste pas planté là et emmène Kisaki avec toi ! »

« Inuyasha, que fais tu ici ? »

« Kef ! Quelle question je suis venu pour lui régler son compte bien sûr ! »

« … » Il regarda Kisaki qui demeurait silencieuse et affaiblit au sol…non il n'aurait pas pitié d'elle, pas après ce qu'elle venait de lui faire.

« Sesshomaru ! Tu m'écoutes ? Prend Kisaki, je te dis ! »

« Cette femme ne me concerne plus désormais… »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru regarda une dernière fois Kisaki, celle qu'il aim…non celle qui l'avait trahi pour Naraku et s'éleva dans les airs. « Adieu…Kisaki » murmura t-il avant de se transformer en boule de lumière et de disparaître de leur champ de vison.

Kisaki cria de toutes ses forces « Sesshomaru-sama ! »

Inuyasha resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il venait de voir mais il se reprit vite lorsqu'il vit les tentacules de Naraku s'approcher derrière Kisaki.

« Kisaki ! » Il l'attrapa par la taille et trancha les tentacules de l'autre.

« Lâchez-moi ! Non ! Sesshomaru-sama ! Ne partez pas ! »

« Kisaki ! Reprend toi un peu ! Naraku aurait pu t'avoir ! »

Kisaki réagit en entendant Inuyasha appeler également Onigumo, Naraku.

«Mais ce n'est pas… » Elle se retourna et vit celui qu'elle prenait pour son ami avec des tentacules et une aura démoniaque autour de lui. « Onigumo-san ? Que se passe t-il ? Dîtes moi que ce n'est pas vrai… »

Inuyasha la lâcha et elle retomba au sol…une fois de plus choquée par ce qu'elle voyait…

« Inuyasha…j'aurai dû être plus vigilant et t'empêcher de venir te mêler de cette histoire »

« Pfff ! Comme si j'allais laisser Sesshomaru s'attirer tous les honneurs ! »

« Inuyasha…dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai… » Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Que se passe t-il Kisaki ? De quoi est ce que tu parles ? »

« Dis-moi qu'il ne s'agit pas de Naraku ! »

« Hein ? Bien sûr qu'il s'agit de Naraku ! Il n'y a pas d'erreur là-dessus ! »

« Non…mais alors…Onigumo-san est… »

« Oui, Kisaki…tu as enfin compris, Onigumo et moi-même ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne… » dit-il en souriant.

Kisaki n'en revenait pas…alors depuis tout ce temps il l'avait trompée, elle qui croyait avoir rencontré quelqu'un de bien…un ami…son ami Aku qui lui ressemble tant.

« Mais alors…tout à l'heure, celui qui m'a…c'était vous ! » elle serra ses bras autour d'elle et ses larmes se remirent à couler.

« Oui…c'était moi… »

«Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait Kisaki ? » Inuyasha ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient mais il comprit ce qu'elle voulut dire en la voyant crispée sur le sol. « Naraku ! Enfoiré qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ! Kaze no Kizu ! »

La morsure du vent trancha quelques youkais de Naraku mais ne le détruisit pas. Hiru se rapprocha de Kisaki mais celle-ci était complètement ailleurs. Elle était en état de choc…et même Sesshomaru avait été trompé, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et l'avait abandonnée…

« Kisaki reprend toi ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe là ! » lui dit Inuyasha en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête et à travers ses larmes, elle fixa Naraku.

« Pourquoi…Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée depuis tout ce temps ! Pourtant ce ne sont pas les occasions qui vous ont manquées ! Je vous faisais confiance ! Alors pourquoi ! J'ai même écarté Sesshomaru-sama de tous ça et voilà le résultat…Il est parti… »

Inuyasha commençait à mieux comprendre la situation en l'écoutant parler à peu près comme Kikyo…Naraku avait dû les tromper eux aussi…

Naraku hésita à lui répondre « Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme je l'espérais et malheureusement je me suis retrouvé dans l'incapacité de te tuer comme je le désirais au départ… »

« Pourquoi… »

« Il n'est pas trop tard, si tu veux savoir… » Il tendit une main vers elle « Viens avec moi et tu le sauras… »

« Pfff ! Tu rêves comme si elle allait te suivre ! Je vais te dire une bonne chose Naraku, je crois avoir compris ce que tu as manigancé mais Kisaki n'est pas Kikyo et lorsque Sesshomaru apprendra la vérité, tu risques de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure ! »

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse, Inuyasha…alors Kisaki ? Que décides-tu ? Tout peut redevenir comme avant si tu le désires…il te suffit juste de prendre ma main…je ne te ferais plus mal…je te le promets… »

« Comme avant… » répéta Kisaki.

« Oui Kisaki comme avant… »

« Vous vous moquez de moi c'est ça ? » Elle se releva et balaya sa tristesse pour laisser place à sa colère. « Vous nous avez blessés Sesshomaru-sama, moi et mes amis ! Vous vous êtes fait passer pour quelqu'un que vous n'êtes pas, c'est-à-dire mon ami ! Vous avez forcé Sesshomaru-sama à me détester ! Et maintenant vous vous imaginez peut être que je vais vous suivre ! Vous, Naraku, qui avait profité de mon ignorance durant tout ce temps ! »

Naraku abaissa sa main et dû se faire à l'idée qu'il venait de la perdre mais tant pis…s'il ne l'avait pas de la manière douce, il l'aura de la manière forte.

« Tu as entendu ça Naraku ! » cria Inuyasha qui était presque admiratif devant elle.

« Tu as fait le mauvais choix Kisaki, j'aurai préféré ne pas en arriver là… » Naraku libéra tout le miasme pour entourer son château et les enveloppa à l'intérieur. « Je ne te laisserai pas partir »

« Du miasme…Kisaki ! » Inuyasha la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, elle était à bout de forces.

« Inu…yasha, nous devons partir vite… »

« Je sais mais… »

« Vous n'irez nulle part ! » Des tentacules voulurent les attraper mais Hiru se plaça devant eux et s'enflamma de nouveau, les réduisant ainsi en cendres.

« Tsss ! Encore cette stupide créature… »

« Hiru…sort nous de là…s'il te plaît… » demanda Kisaki en s'accrochant à Inuyasha.

Hiru ne laissa pas le temps à Naraku de répliquer et créa une barrière sphérique autour de Kisaki et Inuyasha. La sphère lévita quelques instants et disparue avec eux sans que Naraku ne puisse faire quoi que se soit. Il resta là, à fixer l'endroit où ils avaient disparu, pendant plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver son calme.

« Ce n'est que partie remise…Kisaki…Je ne vais pas renoncer à toi si facilement et sans Sesshomaru à tes côtés il me sera plus facile d'arriver à mes fins… » Il fit disparaître son château et lui avec pour pouvoir se trouver une autre cachette plus sûre.

Inuyasha et Kisaki réapparurent en pleine forêt avec Hiru qui dissipa sa barrière. Inuyasha sentit l'odeur de ses amis à proximité et regarda Kisaki qu'il tenait dans ses bras…

Elle pleurait et tremblait toujours, elle venait de subir beaucoup trop d'émotions d'un coup et quelque part Inuyasha la comprenait un peu…pour avoir vécu la même chose avec Kikyo…et ce fût pareil lorsqu'elle ressuscita, comme Sesshomaru, elle avait refusé d'entendre la vérité…Inuyasha se dit qu'il ne laissera pas la même chose se reproduire.

« Kisaki…j'irai parler à Sesshomaru ne t'en fait pas, il a beau être têtu, il finira par comprendre le fond de cette histoire ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal bon sang ! »

« Non, Inuyasha ! Sesshomaru-sama ne veut plus de moi, je lui ai menti ! Tout est de ma faute ! »

« Non ! C'est la faute de Naraku, pas la tienne ! »

« J'en ai assez maintenant…où que j'aille j'ai toujours mal au même endroit… » Elle serra sa main à son cœur « Je…je veux rentrer ! Inuyasha, onegai…conduis moi auprès de Kagome-san ! »

« Tu veux rentrer… »

« Oui…de toute façon je n'ai plus rien…alors autant rester là où je ne blesserai personne… » Elle repensa aux mots de Sesshomaru qui lui avaientt littéralement transpercés la poitrine et encore maintenant rien qu'en y repensant. Il ne voulait plus d'elle…son cœur lui faisait beaucoup trop mal pour qu'elle puisse rester dans le même monde que lui.

Inuyasha ne savait plus quoi lui dire et décida d'aller retrouver Kagome et les autres. Ils auraient sûrement plus de chance de la convaincre que lui…

_Voilà, ce chapitre a été long à écrire et je dois avouer que je le trouve un peu chaotique :D mais j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires, _

_Thank you ! _

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre dans quinze jours )_


	12. Chapter 12 Illusions et coeurs lointains

_**Titre: **__**à**__** travers le temps…**_

_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, moi je suis beaucoup dans le travail et donc pas de vacances pour moi __j'ai donc de moins en moins de temps pour écrire. __Dsl pour ceux qui espéraient avoir plus de chapitre durant cette période…mais je fais mon possible pour publier tous les quinze jours. J'avoue que si j'aurais un peu plus de commentaires cela me motiverai davantage )_

_Bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 12 : Illusions et cœurs lointains

Kagome et les autres furent très étonnés de voir Inuyasha revenir avec Kisaki dans ses bras. Inuyasha leur expliqua brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé mais le reste des explications devait venir de Kisaki. Hélas pour eux, celle-ci demeurait inconsolable et complètement en état de choc, en répétant sans cesse qu'elle désirait rentrer. Kagome réussit à convaincre ses amis qu'il serait préférable qu'elle retrouve l'autre époque pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et faire une pause dans toute cette histoire.

Avant de partir, Kagome et Sango rentrèrent au village puis chez Kaede elles aidèrent Kisaki à enlever ce yukata maléfique qui continuait à l'affaiblir et même à lui brûler la peau…elles furent surprise de voir des marques et même des bleus sur ses bras, dans son cou ainsi que sur sa poitrine…

« C'est horrible… » constata Sango. Kagome toucha l'une des marques au bras de Kisaki mais cette dernière repoussa sa main.

« Ne…ne me touchez pas ! Ne me touchez plus ! » s'écria t-elle en se crispant.

« Pardon Kisaki-san…nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal, nous allons te soigner… » dit chaleureusement Kagome en lui tendant son yukata blanc pour qu'elle puisses se rhabiller.

« Non ! Je ne veux plus de celui-ci ! » Elle le jeta au feu.

« Kisaki… » Elles ne comprirent pas son geste.

« Sesshomaru-sama ne veut plus me voir… » murmura t-elle en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

Elles lui prêtèrent une ancienne tenue de miko puis elle s'allongea devant le feu avant de le contempler d'un regard vide et fatigué. Sango resta avec elle tandis que Kagome alla rejoindre Inuyasha et Miroku à l'extérieur.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Miroku.

« Mal je dirai…pour l'instant elle a surtout besoin de repos, je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à partir »

« Vous avez raison Kagome-sama, le plus tôt sera le mieux pour elle »

« Quel bâtard ce Naraku ! Il a fallu qu'il refasse le même coup qu'autrefois ! Et Sesshomaru qui est parti sans même l'avoir écoutée ! »

« Le plan de Naraku était trop parfait pour que même Sesshomaru ne se rende compte qu'il a été trompé…Il a très bien calculé son coup » déclara Miroku le regard pensif.

« Kisaki a des marques sur le corps… » dit Kagome d'une voix attristé.

« Des marques ? Vous voulez dire que Naraku l'aurait… »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne préfère pas lui demander tant qu'elle se trouve dans cet état…Elle vient tout juste de jeter son habit au feu en disant que Sesshomaru ne voulait plus la voir…je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle… »

« La prochaine fois que je croise Naraku, je le tue pour de bon ! » s'exclama Inuyasha. « Il faut aussi que j'aille parler à Sesshomaru de tout ça… »

« Ne le prend pas mal Inuyasha mais venant de toi il risque aussi de ne pas te croire » affirma Miroku.

« Et bien s'il refuse de me croire il me suffira d'employer la manière forte ! Je ne vais pas renoncer si facilement moi ! Et s'il…»

« Non Inuyasha, Miroku-sama a raison… » le coupa Kagome « Sesshomaru ne se laissera pas convaincre si facilement…c'est moi qui m'en chargerai…pour Kisaki, je lui dois bien ça… »

« Tu réalises que nous parlons de Sesshomaru là ? »

« Oui et justement, je ne crois pas qu'il soit si insensible à ce qu'il vient de se passer…Kisaki avait l'air de compter pour lui. Pour l'instant il est en colère mais je suis persuadée qu'il voudra des réponses tôt ou tard. »

« Vous avez raison Kagome-sama, après tout Sesshomaru est quelqu'un de plus réfléchi que son frère »

« Mouais…Hein ? Tu parles de moi là par hasard Miroku ? » réalisa Inuyasha.

« Pour l'heure, nous allons rentrer un petit moment dans notre époque…pour qu'elle puisse avoir le temps de réfléchir et de s'éloigner de tous ça… »

« Comme tu veux Kagome… » Il la suivit à l'intérieur de la maison laissant Miroku seul avec une bosse sur la tête.

…

Sesshomaru venait de regagner son campement et comme il s'y attendait Rin et Jaken se précipitèrent vers lui.

«Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'écria Rin.

« Seigneur Sesshomaru ! Alors ? Ou est cette petite impertinente de Kisaki ? »

« … » Il savait qu'il leur devait une explication surtout à Rin mais il n'y parvenait pas…Il était encore beaucoup trop en colère lui-même, pour pouvoir leur parler calmement.

Il passa devant eux sans même leur répondre et s'arrêta devant un petit tas de pommes se trouvant sur le sol.

« Rin les a cueillis en attendant le retour Onee-sama ! » dit la fillette.

« Rin… » Sesshomaru se tourna vers elle et Jaken. « Cette femme ne reviendra pas…elle nous a trahi, pour Naraku… » réussit-il à leur dire, en essayant de paraître calme.

« Hein ? » Jaken écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ? Non ! C'est impossible Rin ne le croit pas ! »

« Rin ! Tu insinuerais que Sesshomaru-sama ment ? »

« Kisaki nee-san ne ferai jamais une telle chose ! Onee-sama aime Rin ! Et vous aussi jaken-sama ! Onee-sama aime également sesshoma… »

« Ça suffit Rin ! » s'énerva Sesshomaru. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça…il ne le voulait plus. Il venait de crier sur Rin pour la première fois, sans s'en rendre compte. Il la regarda et vit qu'elle pleurait.

« Sesshomaru…sama…Kisaki nee-san…ne reviendra plus ? » demanda t-elle tristement.

« Non…Rin… » La petite alla s'assoir près d'Ah-Uhn et observa le tas de pommes en pleurant silencieusement. Sesshomaru reporta son attention sur Jaken et vit que même lui, avait les larmes aux yeux.

« …Je ne remets pas en question ce que vous venez dire Sesshomaru-sama mais…êtes vous sur que… »

« Nous partirons demain matin Jaken… » Il ne lui répondit pas et alla s'assoir sous le même arbre qu'il était un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il attendait encore le retour de Kisaki…si rien de tout ceci ne ce serait passé, elle serait revenue ce soir et lui aurait sans doute dit la vérité…qu'elle partait rejoindre Naraku et rien que d'y penser Sesshomaru en était malade. Comment avait-elle osé lui faire une chose pareille…alors que…non rien, elle n'a sans doute jamais eu de sentiments pour lui et ce depuis le départ. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser les accompagner, Sesshomaru se sentait coupable de l'avoir laissée si facilement entrer dans leur vie…dans sa vie…elle qui n'était plus que mensonge…il allait devoir l'oublier…

Il regarda sa marque en forme de Lys sur son poignet…l'une des choses qui le rattachait encore à elle, en dehors de ses étranges sentiments…Il ferma les yeux…

_« Sesshomaru-sama ! A présent…nous sommes liés ! » _Il les rouvrit brusquement lorsqu'il crut entendre sa voix, mais il n'y avait rien…il venait simplement de se souvenir de ses paroles. _« Cette marque dit que…que je suis à vous… » _encore…

« Tais-toi ! Ce ne sont que des mensonges ! » s'écria t-il sous le regard inquiet de Jaken qui se trouvait un peu loin.

Pour Sesshomaru, l'oublier allait être une tâche plus difficile que prévu et pour l'instant il ne pouvait s'y résoudre…Il regarda devant lui et vit que des yeux bleus l'observaient depuis l'obscurité de la forêt. Il se releva et s'approcha de la créature qu'il croyait connaître…

« Toi… » Une barrière l'empêcha d'avancer plus. Hiru sortit de la forêt et le fixa quelques secondes avant de grogner sur lui…

« Tu as toi aussi décidé de te rebeller contre moi quelle audace…mais toi et ta maîtresse ne me concernez plus désormais, alors disparais ! » Il lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner lorsqu'il entendit une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant…

« Sesshomaru…tu as fait du mal à ma maîtresse mais par égard pour ses sentiments je ne te ferai rien, sachant que tu ne connais pas la vérité toi même…et te l'expliquer n'est pas le rôle qui m'incombe…sache cependant que, comme tu l'as souhaité, tu ne nous reverras plus… »

« Tu cachais bien ton jeu depuis le début…Hiru…et si quelqu'un a des choses à m'expliquer il s'agit plutôt de la Kitsune qui m'a trahi pour cet Hanyo… » déclara Sesshomaru avec son flegme habituel.

« …Tu n'y es pas du tout Sesshomaru, encore aurait-il fallu que tu lui laisses la chance de s'expliquer car ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. »

« Et que suis-je supposer croire à présent ? »

« Elle ne t'a pas trahi…voilà ce qu'il en est, à présent nous repartons pour l'autre monde, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler d'elle… »

Sesshomaru fût surpris d'entendant ça…pourquoi n'allait-elle pas rejoindre Naraku comme il s'y attendait… Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette nouvelle le bouleversa intérieurement et pendant plusieurs secondes il sentit une étrange douleur provenir de sa poitrine.

Hiru le fixa quelques instants et voyant que celui-ci n'avait aucune réaction à ce qu'il venait de dire, il ajouta. « Finalement…je n'aurai pas dû la laisser s'approcher d'aussi près d'un chien tel que toi…Tout ce que je voulais…c'était la voir sourire…et à cause de toi elle va de nouveau goûter à l'enfer de l'autre monde… »

« Quel enfer ? » demanda Sesshomaru en le fixant à son tour d'un air sévère.

« …ça ne te concerne plus désormais, dit toi juste que si elle souffre se sera de ta faute… adieu Sesshomaru…le message a été transmis… » Il disparût dans une flamme bleu, laissant Sesshomaru, une fois de plus, avec de nombreuses questions sans réponse…

« Transmis ? » répéta t-il en pensant que peut être était ce Kisaki qui l'avait envoyé pour lui annoncer son départ…et puis de quel enfer parlait-il ? Souffrait-elle vraiment à cause de lui…Sesshomaru aurait bien volontiers tranché cet animal pour les paroles qu'il avait eu à son égard mais il ne savait plus…il ne pensait plus qu'à Kisaki et à Naraku…ces images d'eux le mettait hors de lui…

« Idiote… » marmonna t-il en regardant le soleil se coucher…Il n'allait pas l'empêcher de partir si c'était ce qu'elle voulait mais pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal alors…Il contempla les derniers rayons de soleil encore flamboyants sur la plaine et pensa à la jeune fille une dernière fois…

…

Le soir même Inuyasha, Kagome et Kisaki quittèrent l'ère Sengoku par le puit magique reliant les deux mondes. Kisaki ne se retourna pas une dernière fois avant de partir… elle savait que celui qu'elle désirait voir n'était pas là, mais elle ne pût s'empêcher de verser des larmes encore une fois. Inuyasha la porta et Hiru sauta sur l'épaule de Kagome.

« Nous serons bientôt de retour…Inuyasha rentrera avant moi, je préfère rester quelques temps avec elle… »

« Comme vous le voulez Kagome-sama, nous attendrons votre retour » dit Miroku.

« Oui et prenez soin d'elle » ajouta Sango sous l'acquiescement de Kagome.

« Revenez vite… et si possible avec Kisaki… » dit timidement Shippo.

« Oui c'est bon on a compris ! Nous ne partons pas pour toujours ! Allez en route Kagome »

« Très bien… » soupira t-elle avant de sauter dans le puit avec Hiru. Avant d'y aller, Inuyasha eu juste le temps d'entendre Kisaki murmurer le nom de son frère tristement…puis ils disparurent dans la lumière.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'époque moderne, chez Kagome. La mère de cette dernière fût très surprise de revoir Kisaki mais celle-ci s'était endormie dans les bras d'Inuyasha. Ils l'installèrent dans la chambre de Kagome et elle ne se réveilla pas durant les deux jours qui suivirent.

A l'aube du troisième, elle se s'éveilla très tôt et se demanda où elle se trouvait puis tout lui revint en mémoire…Hiru s'était levé aussi et la frôla en ronronnant. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le caressa, elle remarqua que Kagome dormait encore à côté d'elle dans un futon d'aménagement, qu'elle avait installé près du lit où était Kisaki. Elle lui sourit en repensant combien elle et ses amis avaient été gentils à son égard.

Kisaki alla prendre un bain et repensa un peu à toute cette histoire, elle avait encore quelques traces de Naraku sur son corps mais elle ne les regardait plus. Elle pensa à la petite Rin à qui elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dire au revoir et s'en voulut rien qu'à l'idée de la savoir triste par sa faute…et même à Jaken qui lui ne devait pas être triste de son absence, il lui disait toujours qu'elle était trop bruyante mais elle savait qu'au fond il l'appréciait…puis vint Sesshomaru…rien que de prononcer son nom ou même de se remémorer son visage, Kisaki pleurait déjà…

Elle chassa ses idées noires de sa tête et sortit de l'eau. Elle enfila ensuite une petite robe d'un violet pâle que Kagome lui avait préparée et noua ses cheveux avec un ruban. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'à l'extérieur c'était l'été...le soleil dominait largement le ciel et même si il était encore tôt la chaleur commençait déjà à s'installer.

Plus tard dans la matinée, la maisonnette fût bien animée…avec le grand père de Kagome et sota qui n'arrêtaient de regarder Kisaki en la complimentant sur sa beauté. Celle-ci se sentit un peu gênée mais elle s'habitua très vite à cette ambiance familiale qui la faisait rire de nouveau. Kagome et sa mère qui était encore inquiète pour elle, lui demandèrent au moins une dizaine de fois si elle allait mieux. Elle leur en était reconnaissante pour tout et n'hésita pas à les remercier chaleureusement.

Kagome était en vacances ce qui lui ôta un poid des épaules même si elle ne devait pas se relâcher dans ses révisions. L'après midi était déjà bien avancée lorsque Kisaki lui proposa son aide pour ses devoirs en attendant l'arrivée d'Inuyasha. Kagome accepta et fût agréablement surprise de voir qu'elle était très douée dans beaucoup de matières surtout en mathématiques, remarqua t-elle pour son plus grand bonheur…Elle se demandait même comment une youkai comme elle, pouvait en avoir appris autant.

Kagome ne lui posa pas de questions ni sur Naraku ni sur Sesshomaru, elle ne voulait pas la perturber de nouveau et préféra attendre que ce soit elle qui vienne lui en parler. En début de soirée, Inuyasha arriva puis ils dînèrent ensuite tous ensemble. Inuyasha remarqua que Kisaki semblait aller mieux ce qui lui fit plaisir mais l'heure était bientôt venue aux explications et il désirait en avoir… Si Sesshomaru n'avait pas voulu l'écouter lui le fera, il ne voulait pas que se reproduise la même chose qu'avec Kikyo et lui.

Avec Kagome, ils s'installèrent dans sa chambre et Kisaki accepta de tout leur expliquer. Hiru à ses côtés, elle commença son récit. Elle commença par leur raconter comment elle avait rencontré celui qui s'était fait passer pour un humain blessé dans la forêt sous le nom d'Onigumo, comment elle l'avait recueilli, soigné et gardé secret de Sesshomaru tout en ignorant qu'il s'agissait de Naraku…Elle leur avoua aussi qu'il ressemblait trait pour trait à son ami d'enfance et qu'elle avait commencé à s'attacher à lui très rapidement avant qu'elle ne découvre sa véritable identité. Elle insista bien sur le point qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Naraku auparavant, à part caché sous son masque et qu'il lui avait été impossible de se douter un seul instant, qu'il s'agissait de lui…de plus il avait fait disparaître toutes traces maléfiques autour de lui, le laissant passer pour un simple humain. Au final, elle leur parla de sa tentative de viol qu'il avait tenté sur elle mais qu'il avait abandonné au dernier moment sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi tandis qu'il la consolait ensuite sous son aspect d'Onigumo.

Kagome et Inuyasha se regardèrent en même temps et arrivèrent à la même conclusion, après tout ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

« Après Inuyasha, tu connais la suite…Hiru est parti chercher…Sesshomaru-sama et lorsque j'ai tenté de lui expliquer la situation…il n'a pas voulu m'écouter… » dit-elle en regardant à travers la fenêtre.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sesshomaru s'est senti trahi en te voyant défendre Naraku…dans un autre sens, tu ne l'as pas cru toi non plus »

« Inuyasha… »

« Je ne voulais pas accepter le fait qu'Onigumo-san m'est menti depuis le départ…et sur le moment je me suis dit que si c'était vrai pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas tué dès le départ ou pourquoi n'avait-il pas fini ce qu'il avait commencé au château…pourquoi… »

« Ecoute Kisaki, Naraku a profité de ta gentillesse, de tes sentiments pour te forcer à avoir confiance en lui. Il m'a fait la même chose il y a des années avec une personne qui m'était aussi chère… » expliqua Inuyasha tandis que Kagome serrait les poings à coter de lui. Elle n'avait jamais aimé l'entendre parler de Kikyo.

« …Je te crois Inuyasha mais et maintenant…Qu'allons nous faire ? »

« La question n'est pas qu'allons nous faire mais plutôt qu'est ce que tu vas faire, il me semble que Sesshomaru ignore encore la vérité… »

Le doute s'installa en Kisaki mais elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire à présent.

« Je ne reviendrai pas Inuyasha, je suis désolée…mais Sesshomaru a raison…je l'ai peut être trahi car maintenant que je sais qu'il s'agit vraiment de Naraku…je pense que j'aurai été incapable de le tuer et même encore maintenant, je le pense… »

« Mais Kisaki-san… » commença Kagome.

« Je sais…je sais qu'il n'est que malveillance et qu'il a fait souffrir beaucoup de personnes, même moi j'en souffre encore…mais malgré tout…il lui ressemble tant…et durant ces quelques jours passé avec lui, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il était revenu… »

« Tu parles de ton ami Aku ? » demanda Kagome.

« Oui…après, est ce que Aku était la réincarnation de Naraku je l'ignore mais j'avoue y avoir pensé… »

« Si c'est vrai, à mon avis ils n'ont clairement rien à voir ! Les youkais ne se réincarnent pas…normalement… » expliqua Inuyasha.

« Oui, normalement comme tu dis… » Elle s'assit sur le lit de Kagome et regarda la lune à travers la fenêtre. Kagome la vit et donna un coup de coude à Inuyasha qui avait également compris.

« Kisaki-san…Sesshomaru doit connaître la vérité… » dit Kagome. Kisaki tourna la tête vers elle et baissa les yeux.

« Sesshomaru-sama… » Elle soupira et finit par les regarder tous les deux « Dîtes lui ce que vous voulez…je ne reviendrai pas… »

« Mais pourquoi ? Sesshomaru a beau avoir un sal caractère, je pense qu'il a un minimum de bon sens pour comprendre que ce n'était pas ta faute ! » s'indigna Inuyasha qui venait de se lever. Kagome se leva à son tour et regarda Inuyasha, très surprise de l'entendre valoriser son frère.

« Je le pense aussi Inuyasha, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, seulement… » elle ramena ses jambes contre elle.

« Seulement quoi ? » insista Inuyasha.

« Je ne veux plus souffrir de cette manière là, voilà…lorsque Sesshomaru-sama m'a regardée dans les yeux et qu'il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir…j'ai senti quelque chose se briser en moi et ça m'a fait si mal que…que rien que d'y repenser je…je… »

« Kisaki-san… » Kagome vint s'assoir près d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer. « Inuyasha ne place pas tous les torts sur elle…ton frère est brutal et idiot par moment »

« Je sais ça merci mais va lui expliquer toi… »

« Et bien je le ferai ! Dès que je rentrerai j'irai tout lui expliquer et tu viendras avec moi Inuyasha ! »

« Kef ! Comme si j'allais te laisser aller le voir toute seule » Kisaki releva la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je vous remercie…je sais que ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça mais je vous en suis très reconnaissante…à l'heure actuelle je ne peux plus regarder Sesshomaru-sama en face…En revanche Kagome, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas idiot et encore moi brutal…c'est quelqu'un de très bien, gentil, courageux et même tendre par moment…il n'est pas du tout comme vous le croyez et tous ces jours passés en sa compagnie resteront la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis très longtemps… » Elle s'arrêta de parler en voyant qu'ils la regardaient avec un air plus qu'étonné. « Que se passe t-il ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

« Euh…comment dire… » commença Kagome.

« Jusqu'où êtes vous allé tous les deux ? Parce que je ne suis pas certain que l'on parle du même Sesshomaru là ? » demanda Inuyasha visiblement choqué des éloges qu'elle venait de dire sur son frère.

« Jus…jusqu'où ? » bredouilla t-elle en devenant toute rouge « Mais nul part voyons…je vous dis juste ce que j'ai vu, c'est tout… » Elle ne voulait pas leur dire, surtout devant Inuyasha à vrai dire, qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour Sesshomaru et ce, depuis un moment déjà…quand à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, elle ne préféra même pas y repenser…elle se reconcentra vite en pensant que tout ceci faisait désormais, parti du passé.

« Bref ! Inuyasha, là n'est pas le sujet…nous aimerions savoir ce que tu comptes faire à présent…tu disais vouloir reprendre ta vie avant d'avoir traversé le puit »

« Oui…je vais retourner au temple… »

« Au temple ? Tu parles du temple Akayuki ? » demanda Kagome.

« Oui, je me doutais bien que tu connaissais »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce temple ? » demanda Inuyasha.

« Le temple Akayuki est célèbre dans tout le japon, Inuyasha. Il s'agit plus d'un sanctuaire en fait. À une certaine époque peu de personnes étaient autorisées à y entrer, que se soit pour prier, pour les fêtes traditionnelles et même pour recevoir la bénédiction du grand prêtre…mais à présent beaucoup de gens raconte que le grand prêtre était en fait une femme et qu'elle agirait comme une divinité à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du temple. »

« Et alors ? » demanda Inuyasha qui visiblement, ne comprenait pas tout.

« Alors…et bien…la divinité aurait imposé son autorité au sein du temple, depuis de nombreuses années maintenant et aurait permis à de nombreuses personnes de venir prier et même demander de l'aide en cas de besoin…Il paraît qu'elle aurait vraiment le pouvoir de réaliser les souhaits des gens et c'est pour cette raison que ce temple a vu sa popularité augmenter avec le temps. »

« Tu es bien renseignée Kagome » déclara Kisaki impressionnée.

« Maman me l'a racontée il y a longtemps et d'après elle, cette divinité est la même depuis qu'elle est petite. »

« Elle ne doit plus être toute jeune alors » déclara Inuyasha.

« Sûrement…et c'est donc là bas que tu habites Kisaki-san ? »

« Hein ? Euh…oui oui, j'habite là bas…enfin plus ou moins… »

« Incroyable ! Et ça ne te dérangerai pas que je t'accompagne quelques jours ? Je t'avoue que j'ai toujours rêvé de voir ce temple » demanda Kagome, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Mais Kagome ! Tu ne rentres pas tout de suite alors ? »

« C'est bon Inuyasha, j'ai enfin quelques jours de libres. J'aimerai en profiter juste un peu…je resterai trois ou quatre jours tout au plus… »

« Mais et Sesshomaru ?… » demanda Inuyasha. Kagome regarda Kisaki.

« C'est d'accord tu peux m'accompagner Kagome…de toute façon je ne reverrais plus Sesshomaru-sama…alors tu pourras lui expliquer à ton retour… » dit-elle tristement.

« Tu es sûre ? Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Certaine… »

Kagome remercia Kisaki et lui promis qu'elle convaincra Sesshomaru comme il se doit dès son retour. Inuyasha aurait préféré régler cette histoire au plus vite mais Kagome ne lui laissait pas le choix car lui seul, il savait que son frère ne l'écouterait pas et qu'il avait donc besoin d'elle.

Il était déjà tard lorsque Inuyasha décida de rester pour la nuit, il dormit avec Sota tandis que Kisaki et Kagome restèrent ensemble. Kisaki appréhendait d'être au lendemain, de retrouver ce lieu qu'elle avait réussi à fuir mais qui l'avait finalement rattrapée…Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à Sesshomaru…en se demandant si tout comme elle, il ne dormait pas…

Cette nuit là, Kisaki eu le sommeil fort agité et se réveilla en sursaut, toute en sueur lorsqu'elle repensa au cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire…il s'agissait encore du même rêve où Aku la mettait en garde puis que Sesshomaru la transperçait avec son épée en lui demandant encore pourquoi elle l'avait trahi…Elle ne pensait plus le refaire ici mais voilà que même son esprit ne voulait pas qu'elle oublie…et la poussait à croire que tout était de sa faute…

Elle serra sa chemise de nuit à sa poitrine et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller…elle ne parvenait plus à se rendormir, elle pensait encore et toujours à la même chose…

« Sesshomaru-sama… » murmura t-elle dans la pénombre.

Kagome qui s'était réveillée ne bougea pas même si elle avait entendu Kisaki se réveiller après un cauchemar qui devait, a priori, concerner Sesshomaru. Elle était bien décidée à lui changer les idées et ce, dès le lendemain…

Dans la matinée, Inuyasha retourna dans l'autre monde et précisa à Kagome qu'il reviendra la chercher dans trois jours. Celle-ci acquiesça et lui demanda de passer le bonjour à ses amis et de leur donner des nouvelles de Kisaki. Cette dernière lui demanda également de bien vouloir l'excuser d'être parti sans leur avoir dit au revoir et que bien sûr, elle les remerciait pour tout. Inuyasha accepta et disparu dans le puit. Kisaki remercia ensuite la famille de Kagome pour l'avoir hébergée durant ces deux jours et pour l'avoir aidée à se sentir mieux. Ils lui dirent qu'elle sera toujours la bienvenue chez eux et Kisaki eu un pincement au cœur de quitter cette maison qui était pour elle, un véritable havre de paix.

C'était l'été et il faisait incroyablement chaud dehors. Kagome était en short avec un débardeur rayé vert et blanc ainsi que des lunettes de soleil. Elle avait également une petite valise à roulette avec quelques affaires de rechanges pour ces trois jours. Kisaki avait gardé sur elle la petite robe violette que Kagome lui avait prêtée et avait ajoutée une ceinture marron, très fine à la taille pour pouvoir y accrocher son sac magique. Elle avait retressé sa longue chevelure rouge derrière son dos et s'était mise un chapeau de paille sur la tête. Hiru marchait près d'elle tout en restant invisible aux yeux des autres humains.

Ensemble, elles prirent le shinkansen et arrivèrent très vite devant l'entrée du temple Akayuki. Il était entouré par de hauts murs rouges et de gigantesques statues de renards. Un grand escalier menait à la porte principale qui était gardée par des hommes étranges en costumes traditionnels munis de katanas à leurs ceintures.

Kagome fût très impressionnée, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kisaki qui commençait à monter les marches comme si de rien n'était.

« Kisaki ? Nous ne devrions pas plutôt passer par l'entrée réservée aux touristes ou aux membres du personnel ? » Elle ne lui répondit pas. Kagome remarqua que les gardes les regardaient étrangement au fur et à mesure qu'elles continuaient leur ascension. « Kisaki…je ne pense pas qu'ils vont accepter de nous laisser passer par la grande porte… tu es sûre de ce que tu fais là ? » s'inquiéta t-elle.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas…suis moi » Elles arrivèrent devant l'entrée mais deux sentinelles leur bloquèrent le passage.

« Retournez d'où vous venez mesdemoiselles ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! » dit le premier, d'une voix grave et autoritaire. Voyant qu'elles ne bougeaient pas, le deuxième vint à la charge avec une voix plus menaçante.

« Si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennuis…je vous conseille de retourner d'où vous venez ! » Il commença à sortir son sabre et Kagome tressaillit et agrippa le bras de la kitsune.

Kisaki qui ne disait rien jusque là, releva légèrement son chapeau et croisa le regard des gardes.

« C'est moi… » se contenta t-elle de dire, en leur montrant ses yeux passer du vert à l'écarlate.

Les gardes se mirent à trembler puis ils se prosternèrent devant elle. Kagome ne comprenait pas pourquoi et regarda Kisaki avec ses prunelles rouges en train de les fixer d'une façon neutre, presque comme Sesshomaru.

« Hime-sama ! Pardonnez-nous…nous ne vous avions pas reconnu avec cette tenue… »

« Hime ? » répéta Kagome choquée.

« Ça ne fait rien…relevez vous à présent et laissez nous passer » demanda Kisaki avec une voix que Kagome ne lui connaissait pas.

« Bien entendu… » Ils se relevèrent et ouvrirent les grandes portes pour finalement s'écarter en s'inclinant « Soyez la bienvenue chez vous Hime-sama » déclarèrent-ils. Kisaki acquiesça de la tête et fit signe à Kagome de la suivre.

« Reste à côté de moi Kagome, je t'expliquerai tout, une fois que nous serons à l'intérieur » murmura t-elle.

« Très bien… » répondit-elle.

Kagome n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, surtout lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur et qu'elle dû suivre Kisaki le long d'une immense allée, entourée d'arbres et de verdures, avant d'atteindre le temple. Plusieurs personnes, semblables à des prêtres, se trouvaient sur leur passage et Kisaki retira son chapeau tout en dénouant ses cheveux et laissa apparaître sa queue et ses oreilles de renarde pour leur montrer qui elle était.

Toutes les personnes qu'elles croisèrent, s'inclinèrent devant elle en l'appelant toujours Hime-sama et en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Kagome hallucinait littéralement et continua de suivre Kisaki qui s'arrêta devant l'escalier du temple où une femme, habillée en tenue de grande prêtresse avec une haute coiffe, les attendait. Kisaki s'inclina légèrement et Kagome l'imita.

« Kisaki…te voilà de retour…Ou étais-tu durant ces deux derniers mois ? Nous t'avons cherchée partout, tu sais… » dit-elle en dépliant son éventail devant son visage.

Dans sa voix, Kagome ne reconnue pas le moindre soulagement de revoir Kisaki, malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire. Kisaki releva la tête vers elle et lui répondit normalement « Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour tout ce dérangement… quant à savoir ou j'étais, je suis désolée de vous apprendre que cela ne vous regarde pas » Elle fixait la prêtresse avec des yeux menaçants, ce qui sembla irriter cette dernière.

« …Toujours aussi impertinente à ce que je vois…qu'importe… » Elle regarda Kagome « Et peut-on savoir qui est cette jeune personne qui vous accompagne ? Une nouvelle servante ? » demanda t-elle d'un ton narquois. Kagome la fusilla du regard.

« Pas du tout ! Il s'agit de Kagome Higurashi, une amie à moi mais également une apprentie prêtresse. Elle est venue avec moi dans le but que je l'aide à compléter sa formation. Vous n'y voyez aucune objection ? » lui répondit-elle en ignorant sa précédente remarque.

« Nullement…votre amie, vous dîtes ? J'ignorai que vous aviez ce genre de choses… » Kagome fût choquée par ses paroles et regarda Kisaki, inquiète, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas le moins du monde affectée par ces remarques et gardait la tête droite. « Quant à moi Mlle Higurashi… » Kagome la regarda de nouveau. «…Sâchez que je suis Yuzuki Takumi, la grande prêtresse du temple Akayuki et bras droit de Kisaki…sama, ici présente » elle venait d'hésiter à prononcer le 'sama', Kagome l'avait remarquée.

« Enchantée » se contenta t-elle de dire. Yuzuki lui adressa un sourire, tout sauf amical et les invita à la suivre. « Venez…suivez moi, je vais vous conduire à vos appartements. Vous devez être épuisée après ce long voyage.

« Comme vous dîtes » affirma Kisaki.

Elles montèrent les escaliers et suivirent Yuzuki à travers de longs couloirs interminables. Kagome commençait à avoir mal aux pieds ainsi qu'au dos mais elle se redressa vite lorsqu'elles croisèrent une lignée de prêtres et de moines qui s'inclinèrent sur leur passage, à la vue de Kisaki. Certains l'appelaient encore 'Hime-sama' tandis que d'autres venaient de l'appeler 'Kami-sama'… Une pensée folle traversa alors l'esprit de Kagome. Yuzuki les conduisit dans des appartements assez éloignés de la demeure principale et les lassa s'installer tranquillement en attendant l'heure du dîner.

« Enfin seule ! Ouf ! » Kisaki s'allongea au sol et s'étira de tout son long avec Hiru qui sauta sur son ventre. Elle venait d'abandonner son apparence et ses manières sérieuses qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à maintenant. Kagome la regarda faire et se dit qu'elle la préférait nettement comme ça. Elle regarda ensuite sa chambre et vit qu'elle était plutôt modeste contrairement aux aspects princiers qu'on lui donnait. Kagome posa ses affaires et s'assit en face de Kisaki pour lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure.

« Kisaki…est ce que tu… »

« Oui…tu as devinée ? Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais je ne voulais pas qu'Inuyasha le sache… » Elle se redressa et fît face à Kagome.

« Alors tu es vraiment la divinité de ce sanctuaire ? » demanda t-elle, pour confirmer.

« Oui…la personne que tu décrivais hier soir n'était autre que moi-même. »

« Mais c'est impossible ! C'est ma mère qui m'a racontée cette histoire, qui la tenait elle-même de ma grand-mère…tu ne peux pas être cette même personne Kisaki ! Sinon tu aurais…plus de cinquante ans… »

« … » Kisaki continua de fixer Kagome sans lui répondre. Celle-ci s'aperçue alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment l'âge de la jeune kitsune mais pensait qu'elle ne devait pas être plus âgée qu'elle…seulement elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas humaine…

« Gomen Kagome-san…je n'ai pas avoué mon âge véritable depuis fort longtemps…pas même à Sesshomaru-sama…en réalité…j'ai plus de deux cents ans, disons deux cents dix huit ans pour être précise… »

Kagome fût très surprise par cette révélation mais l'accepta bien vite en pensant qu'elle était effectivement, une youkai comme ses amis Inuyasha et Shippo.

« Mais en âge humain, je dois avoir dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans c'est certain ! » se rattrapa t-elle comme si elle venait de dire une bêtise. Kagome en ria et lui dit que cela n'avait aucune importance.

« C'est donc cet endroit que tu as cherché à fuir…mais pourquoi ? » l'interrogea t-elle.

Le sourire de Kisaki disparût et elle regarda par la fenêtre. « Ne te fit pas à ce que tu vois Kagome…cette atmosphère, les personnes à l'extérieur et leur sourires…tous cela n'est qu'illusion… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu comprendras de quoi je parle d'ici peu, même si je pense que tu as déjà eu un petit aperçu avec Yuzuki… » Kagome acquiesça en se remémorant l'attitude la grande prêtresse envers Kisaki.

« Enfin… » Kisaki soupira « C'est toujours mieux que de rester dans un endroit où tu blesses les personnes qui te tiennent à cœur…parfois il est préférable de s'effacer… » dit-elle tristement et en pensant à quelqu'un que Kagome n'eu aucun mal à deviner…Sesshomaru.

« Kisaki-san… »

« Viens avec moi à présent ! » dit-elle en la tira par les mains pour qu'elle se lève.

« Hé ? » s'étonna Kagome.

« Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un ! Viens aussi Hiru ! » Elles sortirent de la chambre et Kagome suivit Kisaki le long du couloir. Elles finirent par croiser quelqu'un en fauteuil roulant. Une petite fille d'environ neuf ou dix ans et qui ressemblait étrangement à Rin.

« Rinna-chan ! » s'écria Kisaki en accourant vert elle.

« Kisaki ? » s'étonna la fillette avant de lui sourire. Kisaki la serra dans ses bras tandis que la joie se dessinait sur son visage. « Tu m'as tellement manquée ! » Kagome s'approcha d'elles et Kisaki s'éloigna un peu pour les présentations.

« Kagome, je te présente Rinna Takumi, la fille de Yuzuki. Je la connais depuis sa naissance et je la considère comme ma petite sœur ! »

« Enchantée Rinna-chan, moi je suis Kagome j'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre »

La petite attrapa la main de Kisaki et la força à s'accroupir. « Onee-sama, ou étais tu pendant deux mois ? Maman m'a dit que tu ne reviendrais plus… »

« Rinna-chan…gomen…je suis là maintenant et tout va recommencer comme avant ne t'inquiète pas, je…je ne partirai plus… » dit-elle alors que la petite passait ses bras autour de son cou.

Kagome avait de la peine en voyant cette scène et elle savait qu'il lui sera très difficile de la convaincre de repartir à présent. Rinna aimait Kisaki, ce qui devait sûrement lui faire penser à Rin et bien entendu à Sesshomaru. Cette situation n'était pas évidente et Kagome avait un mauvais pressentiment pour les jours à venir.

Le soir venu, elles furent conviées à dîner par Yuzuki et d'autres prêtresses. Elles durent se changer pour revêtirent des tenues plus traditionnelles en l'honneur du temple Akayuki et pour le retour de leur divinité. Le kimono de Kagome était long et ne convenait pas du tout avec la chaleur de l'été mais elle se consola lorsqu'elle vit celui de Kisaki qui semblait beaucoup plus gênant et lourd à porter. On lui avait remonté les cheveux avec une épingle en or et elle était même maquillée. Elle n'avait gardé que sa queue de renarde et avançait lentement vers la salle de banquet avec Kagome, en soupirant.

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller car elle savait d'avance ce qui l'attendait…mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle avait choisi de rester et elle devra vite s'y réhabituer. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la salle, tous les convives se prosternèrent jusqu'à ce que Kisaki s'asseye à sa place et prononce quelques mots pour les invités ici présents. Kagome ne disait rien bien qu'elle soit une fois de plus surprise de l'attitude de Kisaki qui relevait, selon elle, d'une prestance hors du commun, dont elle seule pouvait observer pour la première fois ce soir.

Le repas allait commencer et Kagome s'apprêtait porter ses baguettes à sa bouche lorsque Kisaki la retint discrètement par le bras.

« Que se passe t-il Kisaki-san ? » s'étonna t-elle.

« Aie confiance en moi Kagome et ne mange pas un seul morceau de cette nourriture… » lui murmura t-elle.

Kagome vit comment Kisaki était sérieuse dans son regard et reposa ses baguettes sans poser d'autres questions. Kisaki ne mangea pas non plus et garda la tête droite, elle savait que beaucoup de personnes l'observaient surtout Yuzuki. Vers la fin de la soirée, Elles s'apprêtaient à prendre congé lorsque que Yuzuki interpella Kisaki et insista pour qu'elle effectue une danse de Kagura, la princesse de la lune.

« Vous nous ferez bien un tel honneur pour votre retour, n'est ce pas ? » insista t-elle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kisaki et attendaient sa réponse.

« …Evidemment » répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers le centre de la salle. Des servantes vinrent la débarrasser de quelques tissus et lui donnèrent un petit bâton remplit de clochettes. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants et fixa les clochettes…elle repensa à Sesshomaru…et sentit que ses larmes menaçaient de se montrer…

Kagome voyait son désarroi et entendait un grand nombre de voix se moquer d'elle. Elle n'hésita pas à se lever pour l'encourager.

« Kisaki-san ! Vas-y ! Tu peux le faire ! » cria t-elle.

« Oui ! Vas-y Onee-sama ! » encouragea Rinna, présente sur le côté.

« Les amies… Arigato » Kisaki prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Elle fit un pas puis un autre et encore un autre sans jamais s'arrêter au rythme de la musique qui semblait la consoler et la délivrer en même temps de sa tristesse…enfin c'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé…

Tous les invités se turent et la laissèrent exécuter sa danse qui, ils devaient le reconnaître, était parfaite. L'enchaînement terminé, ils l'applaudirent, elle les remercia et regarda Yuzuki l'air triomphante. Kisaki remercia particulièrement Rinna-chan et Kagome vint les rejoindre.

Plus tard, Kisaki mit Rinna au lit et s'apprêta elle aussi à aller se coucher quand Kagome lui posa une question.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de manger Kisaki-san ? »

«Euh… Comment te dire ça…et bien… » Elle hésita à lui révéler la vérité mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus le choix « Le repas était empoisonné…le tien ainsi que le mien… »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi enfin ? Et comment l'as-tu remarquée ? »

« Je comprends que cela puisse te choquer, j'ai réagis comme toi au début »

« Au début ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils essaient ? » Kagome était choquée de ce qu'elle entendait.

« Malheureusement non…depuis des années maintenant, je ne serais même plus te dire depuis quand, mais ils continuent à le faire. Hiru m'a apprit à distinguer la nourriture empoisonnée des humains » dit-elle le caressant.

« Mais c'est horrible ! Pourquoi font-ils ça ? » Kisaki fixa Kagome et déclara.

« Parce qu'ils cherchent à me tuer…et ce depuis près de cinquante ans si j'ai bonne mémoire, depuis mon arrivée dans ce sanctuaire »

« …Mais pourquoi veulent-ils ta mort ? Ça n'a pas de sens ! » Kagome commençait à s'énerver rien que d'en parler. Kisaki baissa les yeux vers Hiru qui la regardait également.

« Il y a longtemps…je n'étais pas tu me vois à présent, j'étais en quelque sorte une renarde sauvage…c'est à cette même période que j'ai rencontré Aku…Il m'a aidée non, je dirai plutôt qu'il m'a sauvée de moi-même. Il m'a permis d'avoir une nouvelle vie et également d'apprendre à faire confiance aux autres. Il dirigeait ce sanctuaire à l'époque, c'est lui qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici. Il disait que cet endroit était ma nouvelle maison et que je devais m'y sentir comme chez moi…Aku était très gentil et ce n'était pas qu'un prêtre…c'était aussi mon meilleur ami… » Elle s'arrêta quelques instants et sécha ses larmes.

« Kisaki-san… » Kagome comprenait mieux pourquoi elle ne voulait pas croire que Naraku était un imposteur. Il devait certainement ressembler à s'y méprendre à son ami Aku.

« C'est à la mort d'Aku que tout changea…il m'avait confiée le rôle de divinité dans le temple afin que personne ne profite de moi et que tous me respecte…pas seulement en tant que déesse mais en tant qu'ami…La famille principale ne l'a pas vu du même œil car si je n'avais pas été là, ce serai probablement Yuzuki qui tiendrait mon rôle en ce moment… »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir ta mort ! Aku-sama n'aurait pas voulu ça ! »

« Je sais…mais à leurs yeux, je suis un obstacle…une relique du passé qu'ils souhaitent tous voir disparaître…c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne faut pas croire à leurs sourires ni à leurs paroles car tout ça n'est qu'illusion et mensonges… »

« Kisaki, c'est donc pour cette raison que tu as cherché à quitter cet endroit ? »

« Oui…je n'en pouvais plus…et je préfère éviter de te parler des problèmes qu'il y a eu à cause de ma nature de fleur de sang…voilà pourquoi j'ai cherché un moyen de m'y soustraire en te cherchant toi, dans l'autre monde, dans lequel j'espérais rester… »

« Kisaki…tu n'es pas obligée de revivre ça, tu peux très bien retourner avec nous dans… »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Il ne veut plus me voir et il n'a pas cru en moi…j'ai eu tellement mal…je croyais que ce serait différent avec lui mais ce n'était pas le cas… »

« Mais tout va s'arranger, tu verras lorsque Inuyasha et moi iront lui parler… »

« Je ne sais pas Kagome, je ne sais pas… » Elle se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, visiblement résolue à ne pas vouloir rouvrir la discussion « Je vais me coucher, encore merci de m'avoir écoutée mais sache le…je n'ai pas encore renoncé à la vie »

« Kisaki-san… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hiru t'apportera à manger demain matin…Bonne nuit Kagome » Elle s'en alla.

« Bonne nuit… »

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent très riches en émotions pour Kagome qui découvrait petit à petit quel genre de vie menait Kisaki au sanctuaire. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs perdu ses pouvoirs de youkai durant les trois jours de pleine lune et avait retrouvé ses capacités divines en même temps que ses cheveux blonds. Durant la journée, elle ne souriait pratiquement pas ou bien en se forçant et remplissait chacune des tâches qu'on lui confiait. Elle recevait beaucoup de personnes et écoutait chaque souhait, chaque requête, qu'elle tentait de satisfaire du mieux qu'elle pouvait et dans la limite du raisonnable.

Kagome qui l'observait de loin remarqua bien vite, comme elle le disait, que les prêtres et les prêtresses avaient deux attitudes différentes selon qu'ils étaient en face d'elle ou non. Elle se demanda même comment Kisaki pouvait bien tenir dans ce genre d'atmosphère et surtout depuis combien d'années elle le supportait. Il n'y avait que quand elle était avec la petite Rinna qu'elle retrouvait le sourire car elle ne voulait pas que la petite souffre plus qu'elle ne souffrait déjà dans son fauteuil roulant et d'une mère qui ne se préoccupait presque jamais d'elle.

Kagome savait qu'au fond Kisaki voulait rester dans ce sanctuaire que lui avait confié son ami, Aku…mais en même temps, elle savait qu'elle désirait aussi revoir Sesshomaru car depuis deux nuits, Kagome l'entendait crier son prénom avant de se réveiller à chaque fois en sursaut. Elle allait devoir faire vite… elle avait déjà hâte d'être à demain et de rejoindre Inuyasha pour aller parler à son frère.

Son vœu fut vite exaucé car dès le lendemain, elle fit ses au revoirs à Kisaki et lui promis de revenir rapidement avec de bonnes nouvelles. Kisaki la remercia une fois de plus et lui sourit chaleureusement. Kagome lui demanda si elle ne voulait qu'elle transmette un message à Sesshomaru et Kisaki lui répondit.

« Dîtes lui qu'une fois encore…je suis désolée et qu'il restera, quoi qu'il en pense, tout comme Rin et Jaken, une personne chère à mon cœur et que…je le remercie pour tout… »

« Kisaki-san…ne t'inquiète pas je lui dirai et crois moi tout s'arrangera… » Elle lui sourit à son tour et sortit du temple.

Elle n'était pas mécontente de quitter cet endroit qui ressemblait plus à une prison selon elle. Elle avait peur pour Kisaki à présent et de ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver durant son absence. Elle prit le premier train et rentra directement chez elle. Une fois arrivée, elle constata qu'Inuyasha l'attendait déjà pour son plus grand soulagement.

« Ah tu es là Kagome ! Je me demandais si… »

« Inuyasha, on part immédiatement ! Dépêche-toi ! » ordonna t-elle.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi es tu si pressée ? » s'étonna Inuyasha.

« C'est Kisaki ! Ça ne peut plus durer ! Nous devons absolument parler à Sesshomaru, aujourd'hui ! En route ! Je t'expliquerai en chemin »

« Euh…Ok, alors allons-y »

Kagome reprit son traditionnel sac jaune avant de dire au revoir à sa famille puis elle rejoignit Inuyasha dans le puit magique, menant à l'ère Sengoku ainsi qu'à Sesshomaru.

…

Voilà près d'une semaine que Kisaki était partie et Sesshomaru avait tenté tant bien que mal de l'oublier sans jamais y parvenir. Elle était toujours présente dans son esprit…ou qu'il aille et quoi qu'il fasse, il ne parvenait pas à la faire disparaître. Il ne dormait plus à présent, il restait là à regarder le ciel, la lune et les étoiles…Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils en étaient arrivé là…pourquoi avait-elle choisie Naraku…pourquoi…

Jaken et Rin ne parlaient plus de Kisaki en présence de Sesshomaru mais dès que ce dernier les laissait seuls, eux aussi se posèrent pas mal de questions. Rin était persuadée que Kisaki ne les avait pas trahi et même Jaken en était pratiquement convaincu, seulement il n'oserait jamais contredire son seigneur.

Leur voyage n'avait pratiquement plus de sens car depuis cette histoire, Sesshomaru restait toujours dans les environs où se trouvait le puit dévoreur d'os tout en restant assez éloignés des humains. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait choisi de retourner dans l'autre monde alors qu'il était persuadé qu'elle se rallierait à Naraku. Mais curieusement le simple fait de la savoir loin de l'hanyo, le rassurait et ce, même si il lui en voulait toujours. En vérité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle revienne un jour…après la colère qu'il avait eu contre elle, il aurait aimé avoir des explications à présent…mais il était trop tard, elle était partie…et lui, Sesshomaru, bien qu'il ne veuille l'admettre, en souffrait…

Un après-midi, Sesshomaru n'était pas parti comme à son habitude et avait trouvé le repos au pied d'un pommier, dont il n'y avait plus aucun fruit puisqu'il s'agissait d'une victime de Kisaki, il y a encore quelques temps de cela. Rin était un plus loin avec Jaken qui avait repris son éducation en main depuis le départ de Kisaki et la faisait régulièrement étudier. Sesshomaru ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et oublia même jusqu'à l'idée de se reposer puisque quelqu'un arrivait à toute vitesse dans leur direction. Il se releva et n'eu aucun mal à les reconnaître, il s'agissait d'Inuyasha et de Kagome. Que pouvaient-ils bien vouloir ? Etait ce en rapport avec Kisaki ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir…

« Sesshomaru ! » s'écria Inuyasha en débarquant de la forêt avec Kagome sur son dos.

« Inuyasha, que me vaut se déplaisir »

« Kef ! A peine arrivé et tu m'énerves déjà. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle peut te trouver » grogna Inuyasha.

« Elle ? » répéta Sesshomaru qui savait très bien de qui il parlait.

« Inuyasha, je t'ai dis de me laisser faire…je vais lui parler » dit Kagome.

« Pfff ! Comme tu veux… mais fait attention, Sesshomaru est tout sauf gentil »

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien…et puis tu es là pour me protéger non ? » déclara t-elle en se moquant.

« Je…je ne plaisante pas, Kagome ! » dit-il en rougissant presque.

« Hai, Hai… » Elle se tourna vers Sesshomaru et s'avança vers lui. « J'ai à vous parler Sesshomaru et vous vous doutez bien qu'il s'agit de Kisaki »

« Tu t'es déplacée exprès pour me dire ça ? C'est inutile, je n'ai que faire de cette kitsune » Intérieurement, il ne voulait pas dire ça mais sa fierté l'empêchait de leur demandait des explications, qu'il souhaitait pourtant entendre. Il commença à se retourner mais Kagome était bien décidée à lui faire entendre la vérité.

« Sesshomaru ! Je ne vous laisserai pas partir avant que vous n'ayez entendu ce que j'ai à dire ! Kisaki n'a pas fait ce que vous semblez croire, c'est vous qui ne savait rien d'elle ! » s'énerva t-elle, sous le regard étonné d'Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru se tourna vers elle et la menaça du regard « Fait très attention à tes paroles, miko…ce que j'ai vu m'a amplement convaincu, il n'y a rien à ajouter. »

« Mais… »

« Laisse Kagome, tu vois bien que ce type est trop orgueilleux pour avouer qu'il se trompe complètement » dit Inuyasha en se rapprochant d'elle.

« J'ai promis à Kisaki…non, nous avons promis à Kisaki de lui dire la vérité, Inuyasha »

« Surveille tes paroles aussi, Inuyasha parce qu'autrement… » Sesshomaru baissa la tête lorsqu'il vit que Rin était à côté de lui et tirait la manche de son kimono avec insistance. « Rin…que veux-tu ? »

« Sesshomaru-sama…Rin voudrait entendre ce que Kagome-sama veut dire sur Onee…euh Kisaki-san…Rin ne croit pas qu'elle nous ai trahi et Jaken non plus » Sesshomaru regarda Jaken qui tremblait comme une feuille derrière Ah-Uhn. « Onegai…Sesshomaru-sama ! Rin ne demandera plus rien d'autre… »

« Rin-chan… » dit Kagome qui était touchée par la gentillesse et la sincérité de la fillette.

Rin n'avait jamais eu peur de Sesshomaru, elle non plus. Elle le prouvait une fois encore en le regardant dans les yeux et ce, malgré sa petite taille. Sesshomaru vit qu'elle était au bord des larmes, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser quelque chose qu'il avait lui-même envie de savoir. Elle lui avait même épargné la peine de se justifier devant eux. Il reporta son regard sur Kagome.

« Parle… » lui ordonna t-il, de façon autoritaire.

« Arigato Sesshomaru-sama ! » Rin était heureuse et ne lâcha son kimono. Elle souriait et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, pour le moment.

Kagome remercia Rin et entama toutes les explications exactes concernant Kisaki avec quelques précisions de la part d'Inuyasha concernant Naraku. Elle lui parla même de sa situation actuelle au temple d'Akayuki, de l'attitude de gens à son égard, des empoisonnements et lui fournit également de plus grandes explications concernant le fameux Aku. Elle lui expliqua combien Kisaki ne voulait pas renoncer à la vie et qu'elle aurait aimé rester dans le même monde que lui.

Sesshomaru écouta, sans jamais l'interrompre, en assimilant chaque mot. Il y croyait à peine…Naraku qui les avait trompés pour s'approprier Kisaki en se faisant passé pour un humain puis pour son ami Aku…ce qui expliquerai beaucoup de choses, notamment pourquoi elle l'avait empêché de d'attaquer et pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas suivi. Après ça, il comprenait les paroles de son animal Hiru, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle allait de nouveau connaître l'enfer dans son époque…

Elle, une divinité mais aussi une youkai, prisonnière de son propre monde…elle qui aidait et qui respectait même ses misérables humains…elle était détruite petit à petit par eux…non, ils cherchaient carrément à l'éliminer…et lui, Sesshomaru l'avait envoyée à sa propre…sa propre fin.

Il sortit de ses pensées et regarda Kagome, le visage furieux. Il ne parvenait plus à rester calme devant toutes ses révélations complètement insensées.

« Tu mens ! Tout cela n'est que mensonge ! Si c'était vrai, Naraku l'aurait tuée dès le début pour s'approprier son pouvoir ! »

« Justement non ! Son but était de vous séparer, vous et Kisaki-san ! On est même venu à penser que Naraku n'a pas voulu la violer parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle… » répliqua Kagome.

« La violer ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » s'étonna t-il.

« Eh oui Sesshomaru ! Lorsque tu es venu la retrouver au château, apparemment elle venait juste de lui échapper et après que tu l'ais abandonnée, sans le moindre remord, nous l'avons emmenée avec nous ! Kagome l'a soignée et m'a dit qu'elle avait vu des traces et des marques sur son corps ! » s'énerva Inuyasha.

« Inuyasha, calme-toi… » tenta Kagome.

« Non je ne me calmerai pas ! C'est de sa faute si elle en est arrivée là et il le sait ! Seulement voilà, il est beaucoup trop fier pour se l'avouer ! Et puis… »

« Tais-toi ! » gronda Sesshomaru qui venait de dégainer Tokijin.

« Ça y est tu avoues enfin que j'ai raison ! » Inuyasha sortit Tessaiga à son tour.

« Arrêtez tous les deux ! » Kagome se plaça entre eux et à la grande surprise de Sesshomaru, Rin se plaça devant lui. « Sesshomaru-sama…pas ça, je vous en prie… » implora t-elle.

Sesshomaru ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, après ce qu'il venait d'entendre une seule personne méritait de se faire trancher de sa lame…Naraku….Tout était de sa faute…et il lui fera payer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait osé toucher à Kisaki…elle qui ignorait totalement qui il était…et il dû le reconnaître, lui aussi avait eu tort de ne pas l'avoir écouté…il n'avait pas eu confiance en elle comme elle lui avait si souvent reproché avant. Il baissa sa lame et leur tourna le dos.

« Allez-vous en maintenant ! »

« Mais… » commença Inuyasha avant que Kagome ne l'empêche de poursuivre.

« Sesshomaru…Je tenais à vous dire que Kisaki ne vous en voulez pas…elle m'a chargée de vous dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle vous remerciait et que vous, Rin et Jaken serait toujours des personnes chères à son cœur »

Sesshomaru tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et vit au passage que Rin et Jaken pleuraient. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal et elle s'excusait encore pensa t-il, c'était bien Kisaki.

« Cependant, elle refuse de revenir avec moi et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour la convaincre...mais je n'abandonnerai pas ! Je sais qu'elle veut vous revoir et j'y parviendrai, avec ou sans votre aide, croyez moi ! » Sur ces mots elle tourna les talons et fit signe à Inuyasha de la suivre. Il s'exécuta et sans ajouter un mot de plus. Ils disparurent dans la forêt.

Sesshomaru resta plusieurs minutes au même endroit sans bouger. Elle ne l'avait pas trahi, elle ne l'avait même jamais trahi…Sesshomaru s'en voulu cruellement pour tout ce qu'elle avait subi par sa faute… A présent il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire pour qu'elle revienne…pour qu'elle lui revienne.

Le soir même, Kagome avait décidé de rester au village pour la nuit. Elle repartirait dès le lendemain pour convaincre Kisaki une fois de plus mais cette fois-ci, avec Inuyasha. Durant la nuit, tout le monde dormait à point fermé à part Inuyasha. Il sentait clairement l'odeur de son frère roder près du village, en particulier près du puit dévoreur d'os. Intrigué, il se leva et partit à sa rencontre sans réveiller les autres.

« Sesshomaru ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » s'étonna t-il alors qu'il le découvrait en face du puit.

« Inuyasha, je me demandais combien de temps encore tu comptais me faire attendre » déclara t-il normalement.

« Quoi ? Tu voulais me voir ? » s'étonna Inuyasha « Et pourquoi ? Tu n'es quand même pas venu t'excuser ? » ironisa t-il. Mais le regard de Sesshomaru lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il avait tort.

« J'ai quelque chose à te remettre » Il sortit un morceau de papier enveloppé et lui tendit.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Inuyasha en le prenant machinalement.

« Contente toi de le remettre à Kisaki lorsque tu la verras et si tu l'ouvres je te tues »

« Hein ! » s'exclama Inuyasha « C'est comme ça que tu demandes un service toi ! Tu ne manques pas d'air alors que tu me menaces encore ! »

« Inuyasha… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je lui donnerai…mais si je le fais ce n'est pas pour toi mais pour Kisaki et aussi pour Kagome qui veut à tout prix vous réconcilier »

Sesshomaru avait déjà eu du mal à se décider sur ce qu'il allait faire et comme il ne pouvait pas passer le puit, une lettre était le seul moyen pour lui de l'atteindre. Il remercia le ciel d'ailleurs que son frère ne lui pose pas de questions…

« Pour une fois tu sembles être capable de bien raisonner, Inuyasha… » Il lui tourna le dos et commença à rebrousser chemin.

« Sesshomaru attend ! »

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-il.

Sesshomaru s'immobilisa devant ses mots et Inuyasha continua d'insister.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire autant d'efforts pour quelqu'un comme ça avant…et tes réactions ne trompent pas non plus…si tu tiens tant à ce qu'elle revienne, c'est parce que tu es amoureux d'elle n'est ce pas ? Elle te manque et au fond de toi tu n'as jamais pu la détester contrairement à ce que tu as essayé de nous faire croire »

Sesshomaru ne tenait absolument pas à lui répondre et continua sa marche, avant de s'en aller définitivement. Inuyasha n'avait pas insisté davantage et il repartit. Sesshomaru marchait lentement dans la forêt silencieuse au milieu de la nuit et s'arrêta pour contempler la pleine lune. Il repensa alors à ce que son frère venait de dire…par le passé il avait reconnu avoir des sentiments pour elle mais il ignorait s'ils étaient réels ou bien occasionnés par la fleur de sang qu'elle était. Mais à présent qu'elle n'était plus près de lui, depuis son départ, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle, à son sourire, ses cheveux, ses yeux…tout en elle lui manquait atrocement et le faisait souffrir intérieurement.

En contemplant la lune, cette nuit là, il avait l'impression d'avoir compris et c'était même son idiot de frère qui l'avait mis sur la voie…il aimait sans doute Kisaki…même s'il la connaissait depuis à peine deux mois, ce temps fût suffisant pour lui montrer combien il tenait à elle. Elle qui avait tant fait pour lui, pour Rin et même pour Jaken…Sa gentillesse, sa franchise et son côté timide qu'elle n'exprimait que devant lui…tout cela lui manquait…En si peu de temps, elle était parvenue à prendre ce que des centaines d'autres femmes n'avaient jamais réussi à lui prendre…son cœur.

Cette nuit là, il se jura que si elle revenait, il ne la laissera plus jamais repartir loin de lui…

…

Le lendemain, Inuyasha raconta à Kagome sa rencontre avec Sesshomaru la nuit dernière et celle-ci fût agréablement surprise de savoir que tout n'était pas perdu pour eux. Ils expliquèrent brièvement la situation à leurs amis qui furent assez choqués de l'attitude de Sesshomaru et de la situation de Kisaki. Sans trop s'attarder, ils reprirent le puit pour se retrouver de l'autre côté et retrouver Kisaki. Kagome ne parvint pas à persuader Inuyasha de s'habiller normalement et le laissa simplement porter une casquette pour cacher ses oreilles. Ils prirent le train ensemble même si Inuyasha ne passait pas du tout inaperçu avec son sabre et sa tenue rouge vif.

Ils arrivèrent devant le temple Akayuki et grimpèrent les hautes marches avant de se retrouver devant les gardes qui avaient décidé de ne pas les laisser passer.

« Faîtes demi-tour sur le champ ! L'entrée est interdite au public ! » s'énerva le garde.

« Mais enfin vous m'avez vu passer avec Kisaki-san l'autre jour ! Nous sommes ses amis ! » protesta Kagome.

« Je vous dis que vous ne passerez pas ! Alors repartez avant que je ne me mette en colère pour de bon ! »

« Laisse tomber Kagome, si nous voulons entrer nous allons devoir nous débrouiller nous-mêmes » répliqua Inuyasha en lui faisant signe de monter sur son dos. Elle s'exécuta et avant que les sentinelles n'aient eu le temps de comprendre, Inuyasha bondit au dessus d'eux et grimpa le long du mur pour passer au dessus de la porte.

« Appelez des renforts ! Des intrus se sont introduis dans le temple ! Arrêtez-les ! » cria le garde.

Inuyasha venait à peine de déposer Kagome au sol que plusieurs archers se mirent à tirer des flèches sur eux.

« Mais ils sont fou ! » Inuyasha sortit son sabre et bloqua toutes les flèches.

« Nous devons trouver Kisaki, Inuyasha. Ne les blesse pas ! » Kagome tira une flèche purificatrice qui les éblouirent. « Suis-moi ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

Kagome conduisit Inuyasha jusqu'aux appartements de Kisaki, en assommant quelques gardes sur le chemin. Ils ouvrirent la porte de sa chambre et la découvrirent étendue sur le sol, Hiru à ses côtés.

« Kisaki-san ! » s'écria Kagome en se précipitant à son chevet. Elle la redressa et constata qu'elle n'était pas morte, juste inconsciente mais elle était pâle. « Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer en à peine une journée ? »

« Kagome regarde… » Il ramassa une pomme à peine croquée, à proximité de Kisaki.

« Mon dieu…tu penses que la pomme était empoisonnée ? »

« Je l'ignore… » il renifla la pomme « je…je crois bien que oui… » il jeta le fruit au sol.

« Pourquoi l'a-t-elle mangée dans ce cas ? » demanda Kagome en regardant Hiru sans comprendre.

« Elle a encore ses cheveux dorés…elle n'a pas pu sentir le poison sans son flair de youkai » déclara Inuyasha.

« C'est horrible…pauvre Kisaki…elle… »

« Ka…gome… » Kisaki venait de reprendre connaissance.

« Kisaki ! Comment te sens-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda t-elle très inquiète.

« Je… » Elle remarqua la présence d'Inuyasha et parvint à se rassoir elle-même. Hiru vint se poser sur son épaule et lui transmit un peu de son énergie « Merci Hiru, ça va aller maintenant… »

« Hime-sama… » des gardes venaient de pénétrer dans sa chambre « Hime-sama, vous êtes… »

« Rétablie, oui ! Je suis désolée pour vous » dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire qui surprit Inuyasha. Les gardes tremblèrent quelques instants avant de fixer les deux personnes se trouvant à ses côtés.

« Hime-sama, ce sont les intrus nous devons… »

« Ça suffit ! » ordonna t-elle « Ce ne sont pas des intrus mais mes amis ! Levez cette alerte et disparaissez maintenant ! »

« À…à vos ordres ! » ils s'inclinèrent tous très bas et sortirent dans la seconde qui suivie.

Durant ces quelques secondes, Inuyasha n'avait pas reconnu Kisaki et Kagome ria en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. Il la voyait comme quelqu'un de fragile et était loin de se douter que son attitude, à cet instant, ressemblait presque à celle de Sesshomaru.

« Je suis désolée pour tout ça…tu avais raison Inuyasha, la pomme était empoisonné…elle provenait de l'arbre de mon jardin…ils ont été jusqu'à empoisonner les arbres pour que je meure et sans mes capacités de youkai… »

« Ils sont vraiment tordu dans ce temple ! On a même failli se faire tuer nous aussi ! » s'exclama Inuyasha.

« Peu importe maintenant ! L'essentiel c'est tu ailles mieux à présent Kisaki » dit Kagome en lui prenant les mains.

« Oui…sous cette apparence je guérie plus rapidement qu'en youkai…mais je suis heureuse que vous soyez revenu…merci à tous les deux »

« Nous ne sommes pas venus les mains vides… » déclara Inuyasha en sortant la lettre de Sesshomaru.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » s'étonna t-elle.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois et Kagome lui expliqua qu'elle avait parlé à Sesshomaru…Kisaki l'écouta sans bouger. Elle détailla ses réactions ce qui ne surpris pas Kisaki, elle l'imaginait même très bien. Elle sourit tristement en pensant à lui. Inuyasha lui parla ensuite de la deuxième visite de son frère, la nuit dernière…lorsqu'il lui remit la lettre…l'ultime chance de la faire changer d'avis…

Lorsqu'Inuyasha lui dit que la lettre venait de Sesshomaru, elle y croyait à peine. Elle ne pouvait pas croire où même l'imaginer en train d'écrire une lettre pour quelqu'un et encore moins pour elle…pas après ce qu'il s'était passé…

Inuyasha lui tendit la lettre qu'elle hésita à prendre. Elle la posa au sol sans la lire sous les regards interrogateurs de Kagome et Inuyasha.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu ne veux pas la lire ? » demanda Inuyasha.

« Inuyasha…elle a peut être envie d'être seule pour pouvoir la lire, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Non…ce n'est pas ça Kagome, la vérité c'est que… je ne veux pas la lire… » déclara t-elle.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » s'écria Inuyasha. « Tu réalises que ça doit être la première fois de sa vie que Sesshomaru écrit une lettre pour quelqu'un ! »

« Kisaki-san qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi refuser sa lettre ? Tu sais je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que Sesshomaru n'est pas très communicatif et encore moins démonstratif dans ses sentiments mais je suis persuadée qu'à l'heure actuelle, il s'en veut de t'avoir fait souffrir. Il ne peut pas traverser le puit mais je suis sûre que si il aurait pu, il serait venu te chercher…cette lettre est le seul moyen pour lui de communiquer avec toi…alors je t'en prie, même si tu ne changes pas d'avis, lis la…s'il te plaît… »

Inuyasha ne rajouta rien, il était très admiratif devant les paroles de Kagome. Ils regardèrent Kisaki et constatèrent qu'elle pleurait.

« Kisaki-san… »

« Je sais…tout ça… » déclara t-elle en tentant d'arrêter ses larmes. «C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas revenir…j'ai peur que ça se ne reproduise de nouveau dans l'avenir, comprenez moi…je serai incapable de tuer Naraku ! Et Sesshomaru-sama m'en voudra toujours pour ça ! Je ne peux pas rentrer…car je sais que je suis aussi responsable dans cette histoire ! »

« Ça c'est quelque chose que tu dois régler avec lui, même si pour moi, je pense que tu n'y es pour rien. En tout cas si tu tiens tant que ça à t'excuser, commence par lire cette lettre ! Bon sang ! » s'impatienta Inuyasha.

« Je ne veux plus blesser personne et encore moins Sesshomaru-sama…je tiens trop à lui pour lui infliger ça…croyez moi les fleurs de sang n'apportent en rien la prospérité…pourtant…une fois, Sesshomaru-sama m'a dit que cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux et moi ça m'a fait tellement plaisir ! » Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belles. Inuyasha et Kagome se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que cette dernière ne s'approche de Kisaki.

« Kisaki-san…tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ? »

Kisaki s'arrêta de pleurer et regarda Kagome en rougissant. Elle cacha ensuite son visage dans ses mains.

« Je…je crois que oui… » Ses pleurs reprirent et elle se jeta dans les bras de Kagome. Inuyasha leva les yeux au plafond en se disant qu'ils ne les comprenaient absolument pas.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Kisaki ne retrouve son calme. Finalement elle décida de lire la lettre que lui avait adressé Sesshomaru. Inuyasha et Kagome sortirent un instant pour la laisser seule mais lorsqu'elle voulut prendre la lettre au sol, Hiru posa une patte dessus.

« Hiru… » Elle savait ce qui lui arrivait « Je t'en prie Hiru… » Il ne voulait plus qu'elle souffre à cause de Sesshomaru, il l'avait même prévenu pour ça mais après tout si c'était ce qu'elle voulait alors…Il retira sa patte. « Arigato Hiru…ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien…je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur toi et toi sur moi bien sûr… » Elle lui caressa la tête avant qu'il ne vienne s'installer sur ses genoux. Elle avait raison, il sera toujours là pour elle…

Kisaki déplia la lettre en tremblant légèrement. Que pouvait-il bien avoir écrit dedans ? Elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir…

…

_Kisaki,_

_Je sais que tu auras du mal à croire que je suis l'auteur de cette lettre mais crois moi si j'avais pu me trouver en face de toi en ce moment même, j'y serais._

_J'ai conscience que j'ai agi avec colère il y a peu, Inuyasha et son amie me l'on fait adroitement remarqué mais il ne s'est pas passé une seule nuit sans que je ne le regrette. Ta souffrance, ton chagrin ainsi que tes peines sont les miennes à présent…_

_C'est pour cela que je ne te demanderai pas de revenir à mes côtés si tu ne le désires plus, sache que je comprendrai parfaitement ta décision et ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur._

_Cependant si tu souhaites revenir avec moi, non avec nous, je ferai en sorte de me faire pardonner comme il se doit à tes yeux. Je te promets de ne plus jamais te laisser seule et de t'accorder la confiance que tu as tant désirée chez moi, à toi et seulement à toi…_

_Je me dois aussi de te dire que tu manques à Rin et même à Jaken._

_J'attendrai ta réponse, éternellement s'il le faut._

_Sesshomaru._

…

Les larmes de Kisaki coulèrent une fois de plus…elle relit la lettre plusieurs fois avant de la reposer sur le sol pour étouffer ses pleurs dans ses mains. Elle n'y croyait pas…que lui, Sesshomaru ait tant d'attentions à son égard et qu'il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle parvenait à comprendre la force des sentiments qu'il avait mis dans cette lettre. Quant à elle, elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur les siens…elle l'aimait et ce même si elle ne le connaissait que depuis deux mois. Cette semaine passée sans lui, ont été pour elle, les plus difficiles depuis fort longtemps. A présent elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie…être près de lui.

« Inuyasha ! Kagome ! » Elle venait d'ouvrir la porte brusquement faisant tomber Inuyasha à ses pieds « Oh…Gomen Inuyasha… » Elle passa au dessus de lui et l'aida à se relever.

« Que se passe t-il Kisaki-san ? » demanda Kagome.

« J'ai pris ma décision…et je…j'ai décidé de rentrer ! »

« Tu veux rentrer ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Sesshomaru doit être plus doué pour convaincre que ce que je croyais…En tout cas il aura une dette éternelle envers moi celui là ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas… » Kisaki était toute rouge « Je veux juste m'excuser auprès de lui et je… »

« Oui, oui on a compris tu l'aimes, tu veux être avec lui et tout et tout… » dit Inuyasha en la mettant encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Inuyasha ! » s'exclama Kagome.

« Quoi ? J'ai raison non ? Et lui aussi il… »

« OSUWARI ! » Inuyasha s'écrasa au sol en face de Kisaki qui n'avait pas compris sa dernière phrase.

« Kagome ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » s'énerva Inuyasha. Kagome s'accroupit près de lui et lui murmura « Ce n'est pas à toi de lui dire les sentiments de Sesshomaru…c'est à lui de le faire. » Inuyasha n'insista pas et se releva, Kagome en fit de même et se tourna vers Kisaki.

« Quand partons-nous ? » demanda t-elle.

« Tout de suite ! Parce que comme vous vous en doutez, il ne me laisseront plus partir aussi facilement »

« C'est pas faux ça » confirma Inuyasha.

« Désolée de vous demander ça mais pourriez vous faire diversion le temps que je regagne le puit ? S'il vous plaît… »

Inuyasha et Kagome acquiescèrent bien évidemment. Inuyasha sortit Tessaiga mais Kagome lui imposa de la ranger car ils allaient seulement devoir les retarder et non les blesser. Kisaki leur expliqua qu'elle leur enverra Hiru si tôt qu'elle sera devant le puit, il les aidera à s'enfuir plus facilement.

« Je vous remercie…pour tout et soyez prudents »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour nous et va ! Sesshomaru t'attend » dit Kagome.

« Hai ! Kagome…tiens » Elle lui remit une lettre « Pourras-tu la donner à Rinna-chan de ma part s'il te plaît…elle comprendra… »

« Entendu…je lui donnerai » Kagome prit l'enveloppe « Vas-y maintenant ! » lui cria Inuyasha en lui ouvrant la porte.

« Hai ! Hiru…je compte sur toi… » Elle le tenait dans ses bras lorsqu'il poussa un cri strident faisant ainsi souffler le vent qui souleva Kisaki dans les airs. Elle s'envola à toute vitesse dans les cieux en direction du puit. Sa fuite ne passa pas inaperçue à Yuzuki qui appela toute la garde du temple pour la poursuivre mais Inuyasha et Kagome les attendaient déjà devant l'entrée, le sourire aux lèvres.

Kisaki arriva plus vite que prévu dans la petite cave et posa Hiru au sol.

« Va les retrouver Hiru ! Transporte-les jusqu'ici, comme ça ils ne pourront pas les suivre. Fais vite je t'en prie ! Je passe le puit et je vais rejoindre Sesshomaru-sama, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Va maintenant ! »

Hiru s'envola une nouvelle fois et disparût dans les airs.

« Dépêchez vous de revenir…sain et sauf… » Elle priait pour eux lorsqu'elle sentit un courant d'air venant du puit. Elle se retourna et regarda ses vêtements. Elle sortit sa tenue qu'elle avait achetée dans l'autre monde et l'enfila à toute vitesse, elle laissa ses longs cheveux blonds détachés et coiffa sa mèche, devenue trop longue, sur le côté. Elle raccrocha son petit sac à sa ceinture et se mit debout sur le puit. Elle hésita quelques instants mais finit par sourire avant de sauter à l'intérieur.

Le voyage ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu'elle aperçut le ciel bleu de l'autre côté. Elle s'extirpa du puit facilement et regarda autour d'elle….elle avait l'impression d'avoir été absente durant un long moment…elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit sa cape qu'elle mit sur ses épaules sans mettre le capuchon. Elle pensa à Sesshomaru, qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à retrouver et rougit rien qu'en pensant à leur retrouvailles…enfin si tout allait s'arranger entre eux…

« Sesshomaru-sama… » murmura t-elle doucement. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était revenue et qu'il sera difficile pour elle aussi, de retrouver sa trace étant donné qu'elle ne redeviendra pas youkai avant ce soir. Qu'importe se dit-elle, avec sa lettre, elle avait bon espoir qu'il soit resté dans les environs.

Elle voulut se mettre en route lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit et des craquements de branches derrière elle.

« Kisaki… » dit une voix grave dans son dos.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Néanmoins, dans son intérêt, elle décida de se retourner avant de croiser le regard de la personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir…

« Naraku… » La peur se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il commençait à s'approcher lentement d'elle...


	13. Chapter 13 Feuille morte

_**Titre: **__**à**__** travers le temps…**_

Bonjour à tous, merci de continuer à me lire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ) Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 13 : Feuille morte

Kisaki avait à peine remis un pied dans ce monde qu'elle était à nouveau confrontée à son ennemi. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour savoir qu'elle était déjà revenue et elle s'en fichait car pour l'instant ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était de le voir s'avancer vers elle.

« N'approchez pas ! » lui ordonna t-elle en se plaçant derrière le puit. Naraku s'arrêta.

« Ainsi tu es revenue… » Il la regarda de haut en bas comme s'il cherchait quelque chose sur elle.

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda t-elle avec méfiance.

« Pourquoi t'adresser à moi de cette façon, Kisaki ? Nous étions encore si proches il y a peu »

« Parce que j'ignorai qui vous étiez en réalité, je ne savais pas que vous étiez Naraku…celui qui nous a blessé, mes amis et moi. Vous avez abusé de ma confiance et profité du fait que je ne vous connaissais pas pour me tromper moi ainsi que Sesshomaru-sama. »

« Sesshomaru…dis-tu…et tu es revenue pour lui n'est ce pas ? » Le regard de Naraku s'assombrit mais Kisaki ne lui répondit pas. Sans prévenir, il envoya un nuage de miasme sur elle mais Kisaki ne bougea pas, elle savait que sous cet apparence, elle pouvait le contrer. Le nuage se dissipa avant même de l'avoir atteint.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'es plus une youkai…tes cheveux ne sont pas le seul indice, tes pouvoirs en sont la preuve » déclara t-il.

« Je le répète, que me voulez vous ? » demanda t-elle en ignorant sa remarque.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Naraku, il aimait voir Kisaki si pleine d'assurance et pourtant si naïve…comme s'il ne lui faisait pas peur.

« Je suis venu pour réitérer ma proposition… » Kisaki écarquilla les yeux en le voyant tendre une main vers elle. « Je te demande de me suivre Kisaki…j'imagine que tu as eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir… »

Kisaki n'y avait pas du tout pensé, sa seule préoccupation avait été Sesshomaru…elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il insistait tant et encore moins pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tuée la dernière fois. Elle se risqua à lui demander.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez tué la dernière fois…pourquoi avoir voulu gagner ma confiance alors que vous saviez que vous la perdriez si jamais je connaissais la vérité »

Naraku perdit son air grave et baissa la main. Il avait l'air de réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il allait répondre. Kisaki avait de la peine et même temps de la colère, elle voyait en face d'elle celui qui ressemblait à Aku mais qui n'était en rien lui. Naraku la regarda de nouveau et Kisaki cru voir un sentiment de remord dans ses yeux, mais elle n'allait pas baisser sa garde si facilement.

« La seule réponse que je peux te donner est que…moi Naraku, au terme de la semaine passée à tes côtés…j'ai cessé de te voir comme étant la fleur de sang… »

« Comment ? » s'étonna Kisaki qui resta sans voix. Le vent se leva autour d'eux et Kisaki posa une main près de son oreille pour maintenir ses cheveux…elle recula légèrement, sans le vouloir car elle venait de comprendre la signification de sa phrase…il avait des sentiments pour elle. Tout s'expliquait ainsi…notamment pourquoi il l'avait prise à deux reprises dans ses bras, pourquoi il n'avait pas été au bout de son viol et surtout pourquoi il insistait autant pour qu'elle le suive.

« Si tu m'as compris alors suis-moi maintenant… » dit-il en lui retendant la main. « Je t'offrirai bien plus que Sesshomaru…notamment avec ceci » Il sortit le morceau de Shikon no tama de sa poche.

Kisaki ressentit alors la même sensation que lorsqu'elle avait affronté un youkai pour la première fois dans ce monde puis la seconde fois avec Akuryu.

« Il me reste quelques fragments à obtenir mais une fois que la perle sera complète, elle aura le pouvoir de réaliser n'importe quel souhait…y compris celui de faire disparaître ta nature de fleur de sang »

Naraku savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible dans son esprit et il s'imaginait qu'elle serait très vite séduite par sa proposition…mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, elle se mit à le fixer avec tristesse.

« Je refuse de me servir d'un tel objet quand bien même il aurait ce pouvoir, dorénavant je ne souhaite plus être autre chose qu'une fleur de sang. » répondit-elle calmement « Vois-tu Naraku, il y a quelques temps j'aurai probablement accepté ton offre car les ténèbres ne m'ont jamais vraiment fait peur…cependant…j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui m'apprécie tel que je suis, ma nature ne le dérange absolument pas. Il me l'a dit… » déclara t-elle en rougissant « …et c'est pour cette raison, que je veux être avec lui…je suis désolée Naraku…mais je ne vous suivrez pas ! » conclut-elle.

A cet instant, Naraku sentit clairement son aura de déesse…elle diffusait de la chaleur ainsi qu'une douce lumière…Il su alors qu'il ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec Sesshomaru à ses yeux, lui, Naraku qui n'avait que l'obscurité pour compagnie…pourtant…

« Soit…es tu certaine que tu ne changeras pas d'avis… » insista t-il une dernière fois.

« Certaine » répondit-elle clairement.

La déception de Naraku était grande…il commençait même à comprendre son côté humain, Onigumo qui n'avait pas réussi, lui non plus à obtenir le cœur de Kikyo. Il rangea sa partie de perle et sortit un autre objet qu'il jeta aux pieds de Kisaki…c'était son bracelet à clochettes qu'elle lui avait offert pour le protéger. Elle hésita un moment mais elle finit par le ramasser.

« Mais c'est… »

« C'était la dernière chose qui me liait encore à toi…Kisaki…lorsque nous nous reverrons la prochaine fois…tu ne seras rien de plus que mon ennemie et je… » Il s'arrêta avant de constater que des larmes tombaient sur le bracelet dans sa main. Il lui tourna le dos rapidement avant de regretter encore un geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire « …je ne te verrais pas autrement que la fleur de sang ! Cette puissance qu'est la tienne m'appartiendra un jour ! » Il commença à disparaître dans l'obscurité de la forêt mais il eu juste le temps d'entendre les derniers mots de Kisaki.

« Moi…je ne voulais pas…que nous soyons ennemis… »

Naraku disparût dans un nuage de miasme avec un sombre sourire aux lèvres.

« Kisaki…je ne renoncerai pas si facilement…si je ne peux pas t'avoir alors personne ne t'aura, y compris Sesshomaru… »

Kisaki raccrocha son bracelet à la cheville et sécha ses larmes, elle ne pensait pas que Naraku puisse avoir des sentiments pour elle et que cette fois, il n'avait rien tenté contre elle. Elle regarda le soleil…le crépuscule approchait à grand pas. Maintenant, elle n'avait qu'une envie retrouver Sesshomaru le plus vite possible. Elle fît tinter ses clochettes et commença sa course dans la forêt en espérant qu'il soit assez proche pour entendre ce son qui, elle espérait, devait lui avoir manqué.

De leur côté, Inuyasha s'était débarrassé de tous les gardes encombrants en les assommant et aucun ne s'était lancé à la poursuite de Kisaki. Kagome avait remis la lettre de Kisaki à Rinna et la petite pleura lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle était de nouveau partie. Kagome la rassura en lui disant qu'elle pensait très fort à elle et qu'il sera fort possible qu'elle la revoie bientôt. Kagome retourna voir Inuyasha et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Rinna de loin… elle s'inquiéta de voir un sourire presque cynique sur le visage de la fillette alors qu'elle lisait la lettre.

« Inuyasha ! Je suis là ! Nous pouvons y aller à présent »

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » Hiru était revenu et se tenait sur l'épaule d'Inuyasha.

« Gomen…en route ! »

« Attendez ! » les interpella Yuzuki.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda Inuyasha.

« Il s'agit de la grande prêtresse de ce temple, elle s'appelle Yuzuki et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir elle n'apprécie pas beaucoup Kisaki-san »

Ils la laissèrent s'avancer vers eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête en regardant autour d'elle tous les sentinelles à terre.

« Je dois vous féliciter pour un tel exploit, Kisaki doit être fière d'avoir des serviteurs sur qui elle peut compter… »

« Des serviteurs ? » s'étonna Inuyasha avant que Kagome n'intervienne.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que nous étions ses amis et non ses serviteurs ! Je crois que vous ne la connaissez pas aussi bien que vous le prétendez ! »

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle en souriant « Et bien dans ce cas permettez moi de vous éclairer avec mon ignorance…si il y a quelqu'un ici qui ne connait pas cette renarde c'est plutôt vous, je pense » Elle sortit un livre de son kimono et le leur montra.

Le livre était assez vieux et poussiéreux, il n'était pas très gros en soi car il semblait manquer des pages.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Kagome.

« Si vous êtes ses amis comme vous le prétendez, elle a s'en doute dû vous dire qu'elle était la fleur de sang… »

« Ouais et alors ? » répliqua Inuyasha, qui de toute évidence n'aimait pas Yuzuki.

« Ce livre est le Chi no Hon, un recueil détaillant tout ce qu'i savoir sur elle et sur ces prédécesseurs depuis des siècles…leurs pouvoirs, leurs vies tout y est détaillé même si il nous manque la deuxième partie…cette première partie est plus que complète… »

« Et alors ? En quoi ce livre peut-il bien nous servir ? » demanda Inuyasha.

« Kisaki-san connaît-elle se livre ? » demanda Kagome.

« Oui, elle le connaît mais elle ignore la deuxième partie comme nous tous d'ailleurs…quelqu'un nous l'a volée il y a des années de ça. Tenez, je vous le donne, nous n'en avons plus besoin ici » Elle donna le livre à Kagome.

« Mais pourquoi nous le confier à nous et non à Kisaki-san ? »

« Parce que je veux que vous lui rappeliez que quoi qu'elle fasse et ou qu'elle aille, elle ne pourra jamais échapper à son destin » répondit-elle avec mépris « Elle ne connaîtra jamais le bonheur…simplement la mort comme toutes les autres fleurs de sang… » Elle déplia son éventail et leur tourna le dos en remontant les escaliers.

« Quelle sale vipère » déclara Inuyasha.

« Quelle méchanceté surtout…je ne comprends pas, Kisaki-san n'a rien fait de mal pourtant » ajouta Kagome.

« Une dernière chose… » dit Yuzuki en se tournant vers eux « Kisaki-san n'est pas aussi innocente que vous le croyez, il fût un temps où elle était bel et bien une renarde sauvage…personne ne pouvait l'arrêter à cette époque, à part Aku…voilà ! C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire…au plaisir de vous revoir, jeunes gens… » Elle disparût à l'angle d'un couloir.

« Tu y crois toi à ce qu'elle vient de dire ? » demanda Inuyasha.

« Je ne sais pas…mais il est vrai que j'ai toujours pensé que Kisaki-san ne nous disait pas tout sur son passé…mais j'ai confiance en elle maintenant, je sais qu'elle nous en parlera quand elle se sentira prête »

« C'est ce que je pense aussi, alors ? On se met en route maintenant ? »

« Hai ! Kisaki-san a certainement dû retrouvée Sesshomaru à l'heure qu'il est »

« Je pense aussi » confirma Inuyasha.

Hiru les enveloppa dans une sphère lumineuse et les téléporta jusque chez Kagome. Celle-ci en profita pour retrouver sa famille quelques instants.

Sesshomaru les avait entendus…les clochettes, non loin de là mais il avait également senti une odeur, celle de Naraku. Il avait laissé Rin et Jaken un peu plus loin et s'était précipité dès que ce son lui était parvenu aux oreilles…mais il avait peu d'espoir que ce soit Kisaki puisqu'elle lui avait dit avoir perdu son bracelet. Il resta concentré sur l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'un piège de Naraku.

Kisaki courait depuis un moment dans la même direction, elle n'était pas encore essoufflée mais elle avait déjà hâte d'être à la nuit tombée pour récupérer ses pouvoirs de youkai. Avant ça, elle était surtout pressée de revoir Sesshomaru…elle ne pouvait ni sentir son odeur ni même l'entendre, en revanche elle ressentait une présence démoniaque se rapprocher d'elle à grand pas et Kisaki avait bon espoir que ce soit Sesshomaru.

Elle s'arrêta de courir et sentit que cette présence n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle…c'est là, qu'elle le vit au loin.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » cria t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Sesshomaru continuait d'avancer dans sa direction mais au lieu de se réjouir à la vue de Kisaki, il dégaina Tokijin…

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Que…. » Elle esquiva le coup d'épée qu'il lui destinait. « Mais… »

« Toi ! » s'énerva t-il en la regardant avec haine.

« Sesshomaru…je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si vite… » nargua Naraku.

« Je me doutais bien qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de toi ! À présent je vais te faire regretter le jour de ta naissance ! Misérable… » Sesshomaru abattit son épée, une fois de plus sur Kisaki qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle esquiva de justesse…

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Que vous arrive t-il ? » Elle recula et se cacha derrière un arbre.

« N'espère pas m'échapper de cette façon ! » lança Sesshomaru.

« Je ne compte pas m'échapper, je veux juste voir à quel point tu es faible… » ricana Naraku.

« Tu vas voir qui est Sesshomaru ! »

Le véritable Naraku, se tenait à l'écart et admirait toute cette scène le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je me demande combien de temps il va te falloir pour t'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agit que d'une illusion, Sesshomaru… »

En effet en rendant le bracelet à Kisaki, celle-ci ne s'était pas aperçue qu'il l'avait ensorcelé et qu'à présent, Sesshomaru ne la voyait pas elle mais Naraku à sa place. Le son des clochettes avait déclenché le piège et comme Kisaki n'a aucune odeur, il ne peut la distinguer avec l'odeur de Naraku dans les environs et sur le bracelet.

« Kisaki, tu aurais mieux fait de me suivre dès le départ…maintenant tu risques d'être blessée par celui que tu aimes, quelle ironie ! »

Naraku espérait le voir blesser Kisaki car à ce moment là, il lèvera le sort et Sesshomaru aura la surprise de constater sa grande erreur…il espérait même que Kisaki lui en veuille et qu'elle ne retourne pas vers lui.

Sesshomaru trancha l'arbre derrière lequel Kisaki s'était réfugiée. Elle se retourna vers lui et commença sérieusement à avoir peur.

« Sesshomaru-sama…C'est moi Kisaki…Pourquoi faîtes vous cela ? Je croyais que vous vouliez que je revienne et moi j'ai tellement attendu ce jour ! Alors pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle désespérément alors qu'il ne cessait son avancée vers elle, le regard noir.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire mon pauvre Sesshomaru ? Je vais finir par croire qu'Inuyasha est plus fort que toi… » déclara Naraku avec le même sourire victorieux.

« La ferme ! » ordonna Sesshomaru.

« … ! » Kisaki était choquée…elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle ne le reconnaissait même plus…elle pensa même au pire « Ainsi tous cela n'était que mensonge… » commença t-elle en pleurant « Vous vouliez simplement que je revienne pour me faire disparaître une bonne fois pour toute ! Vous êtes odieux ! Alors que je venais m'excuser… »

Mais Sesshomaru ne l'entendait pas…il ne voyait et n'entendait que Naraku à sa place.

« Je n'ai que faire de tes provocations Naraku ! Tu vas mourir aujourd'hui ! Et de ma main ! » gronda t-il avant de foncer de nouveau vers elle.

Kisaki se reprit après l'avoir entendu l'appeler Naraku « Naraku ? Mais…je ne suis pas… » Elle n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir car il menaçait d'abattre encore sa lame sur elle. « Je n'ai pas le choix… » elle contra avec sa propre épée dans son fourreau. « Je ne peux pas sortir mon épée sous cette forme, Sesshomaru-sama ! C'est moi ! Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? »

Elle n'avait pas assez de force pour résister à sa charge et Sesshomaru la repoussa violemment contre un arbre un peu plus loin.

« Mhm ! Tu ne résisteras plus très longtemps… » dit Sesshomaru qui continuait d'avancer vers elle.

« C'est ce que tu crois… » lui répondit Naraku en se relevant.

« Oh… » Kisaki se releva péniblement en s'appuyant contre l'arbre derrière elle, sa vue s'était troublée quelques instants car elle venait de se prendre un sacré coup à la tête. Elle vit Sesshomaru s'approcher encore d'elle avec le même regard. « Sessho…Sesshomaru-sama…arrêtez je vous en prie ! » supplia t-elle en vînt.

Elle baissa rapidement la tête car il voulait de nouveau la trancher mais il coupa, une fois de plus l'arbre se trouvant derrière elle. Elle profita de la chute de l'arbre pour s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Reprenez-vous ! Je vous en supplie ! Je ne suis pas Naraku ! »

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas, infâme hanyo ! » Il se lança à sa poursuite toujours ignorant de l'identité du Naraku en face de lui.

De leur côté Inuyasha, Kagome et Hiru venait de retraverser le puit…

« Nous y voilà… » dit Kagome avec Hiru sur l'épaule.

Inuyasha renifla l'air et repéra aussitôt l'odeur de Naraku « Kagome, rentre au village avec Hiru et rejoint Miroku et Sango… »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna t-elle « Nous ne devions pas rejoindre Kisaki ? »

« Naraku…je sens sa présence ! Je pars devant ! » sans attendre la réponse de Kagome, il s'élança à travers la forêt.

« Inuyasha !...Vite allons rejoindre les autres ! » Kagome courut jusqu'au village prévenir ses amis.

Kisaki courait toujours avec Sesshomaru à ses trousses qui n'allait par tarder à la rattraper d'une seconde à l'autre…ce qui arriva rapidement, il venait da l'attraper à la cheville avec son fouet vert démoniaque.

« Qu'est ce que…ah ! » elle chuta au sol et se retourna rapidement avant que Sesshomaru ne lui transperce la tête.

« Que se passe t-il Naraku ? Tu n'utilises pas tes petites ruses avec moi ? » demanda Sesshomaru qui ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de la situation.

« Ne sois pas si pressé…le spectacle ne fait que commencer ! » s'exclama Naraku.

« Je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs sur lui…sinon je risque de le purifier…je dois fuir et retrouver Inuyasha et Kagome au plus vite, c'est ma seule chance de lui faire entendre raison ! » pensa Kisaki. Elle rassembla un peu d'énergies entre ses mains pour qu'une fraction de secondes après, une puissante lumière éblouisse Sesshomaru.

« Voilà qui devrait me faire gagner au moins une minute… » Elle se releva et reprit sa course rapidement avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

« Tsss ! Vermine…je n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement » Sesshomaru planta son épée au sol et ferma les yeux quelques instants en attendant que sa vue lui revienne, quelque chose venait également de résonner dans sa tête. Sur le moment, il trouva le comportement de Naraku étrange…il ne cherchait qu'à le fuir, depuis le début, au lieu de l'affronter comme à son habitude et ses pouvoirs aussi restaient pour le moins étrange. Il n'avait jamais vu Naraku se protéger avec de la lumière, lui qui avait les ténèbres de son côté…

Il repensa alors à Kisaki et à ce qu'il leur avait fait…il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et se redressa.

« Ténèbres ou lumière peu m'importe ! Naraku, tu paieras pour tous ça ! » Il reprit son épée et continua la poursuite.

Kisaki était pratiquement à bout de souffle mais elle n'avait d'autres choix que de continuer car elle sentait Sesshomaru se rapprocher de plus en plus…

« Pourquoi…pourquoi… » n'arrêtait-elle pas de répéter alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle courait toujours lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin Inuyasha venir vers elle. « Inuyasha ! » cria t-elle en s'arrêtant peu à peu. Elle était heureuse de le voir, enfin elle allait pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait…c'est ce qu'elle crût…jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit sortir Tessaiga et se jeter sur elle.

« Naraku ! » hurla Inuyasha « Kaze no Kizu ! »

Kisaki eu juste le temps de dresser une barrière autour d'elle avant que la morsure du vent ne l'atteigne. « Inuyasha ! C'est moi Kisaki ! Tu ne me reconnais pas non plus ? »

« Inuyasha, tu es là aussi parfait ! Je vais enfin voir qui est le plus faible entre Sesshomaru et toi… » dit Naraku en narguant Inuyasha derrière la barrière.

« Kef ! Comme si j'allais te laisser à Sesshomaru ! » Son Tessaiga devint rouge écarlate et sans plus attendre il fendit la barrière de Kisaki.

« Non ! » cria Kisaki en tombant sur le sol.

« Alors que penses tu de ça Naraku ? » demanda Inuyasha fièrement.

« Inuyasha ne me reconnaît pas non plus…qu'est ce que je vais faire si personne ne me reconnaît…peut être que Kagome… » pensa Kisaki en se relevant difficilement. « Je ne parviendrai jamais à résister à ces deux là…si seulement j'avais mes pouvoirs de youkai ! » Elle regarda le soleil qui n'était pas encore décidé à se coucher « Je ne peux pas attendre, Sesshomaru-sama ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre…je dois ralentir Inuyasha ! »

« Pathétique » répondit Naraku à Inuyasha.

« Quoi ? Tu n'en à pas eu assez ? Dans ce cas… »

Kisaki posa ses mains au sol et concentra son énergie pure dans la nature. « S'il vous plaît…aidez-moi… » murmura t-elle. A cet instant des racines jaillirent du sol, les branches des arbres environnants se mirent à attraper Inuyasha et l'immobilisèrent. Kisaki s'approcha de lui prudemment et s'excusa avant de repartir en courant.

« Reviens ici Naraku ! Bon sang… » cria Inuyasha en tentant de se libérer.

« Inuyasha ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Sesshomaru qui venait de surgir de la forêt.

« Sesshomaru ! Je ne te laisserai pas Naraku pour toi tout seul ! J'ai des comptes à régler avec lui moi aussi ! »

« Tu es mal placé pour me dire ça, idiot ! » Il ne s'attarda pas avec lui et poursuivit Naraku en le laissant prisonnier des branches.

« Sesshomaru ! Enfoiré ! Reviens ici ! »

« Inuyasha ! » s'exclama Kagome.

« Kagome ! Aide-moi ! Je n'arrive pas à bouger ! »

Kagome, Miroku, Sango et Shippo l'avaient rejoint et le libérèrent. Il leur expliqua rapidement qu'il était tombé sur Naraku et que Sesshomaru l'avait devancé en le poursuivant en premier.

« Tu es sur de toi Inuyasha ? Kirara n'a pas senti la présence de Naraku pourtant… » dit Sango.

« Ni moi de la perle » ajouta Kagome « Et Kisaki-san ? Tu la trouvée ? »

« Non je n'ai pas eu le temps de la chercher puisque je vous dis que je suis tombé sur Naraku ! D'ailleurs j'y retourne ! »

« Nous venons avec toi, Inuyasha » répondit Kagome. Ils ne perdirent plus de temps et partirent ensemble à la poursuite de Naraku.

Kisaki était à bout de forces et ne tenait qu'avec l'énergie du désespoir. Sesshomaru était sur ses talons et n'allait pas tarder à la rattraper…lorsqu'elle entendit…

« Sôryuha ! »

« Non… » pensa Kisaki. Elle se retourna et vit un immense dragon de lumière bleu foncer droit sur elle, déracinant tous les arbres sur son passage. Elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet… « Sesshomaru-sama ! » hurla t-elle alors qu'elle se faisait propulser avec toute la végétation.

« Kisaki ?... » s'étonna Sesshomaru qui crût entendre sa voix.

Au loin Naraku observait toujours…

« Non Sesshomaru….pas tout de suite…la douleur n'en sera que plus grande » Il augmenta l'intensité du sort.

La chute de Kisaki prit fin au milieu d'un lac…elle atterrit tête la première dans l'eau. Elle se réveilla sous l'eau et remonta péniblement à la surface en s'accrochant à un tronc d'arbre et parvint à se hisser dessus.

« …. » Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle et de se redresser lorsqu'elle vit une ombre derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua avec horreur que Sesshomaru s'était transformé en chien youkai géant et qu'il s'apprêtait à la tuer.

« Non…pas ça… » dit-elle avec effroi. Sesshomaru passa à l'attaque et Kisaki roula pour esquiver ses grandes mâchoires et retomba à l'eau. Il eu juste le temps de la griffer dans le dos et l'eau en devint écarlate.

Elle regagna difficilement le rivage malgré sa blessure, qui la faisait souffrir atrocement…les griffes de Sesshomaru étaient empoisonnées et elle sentait l'engourdissement la gagner. Elle essaya de se relever mais n'y parvint pas.

Elle se traina dans la boue tandis que son sang coulait affreusement, elle avait espéré que l'odeur de son sang le ferait revenir à la raison mais même cette solution ne fonctionna pas…le sortilège de Naraku l'enveloppait complètement.

Elle hurla de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit un énorme poid s'affaissait sur elle. Sesshomaru venait de la bloquer avec sa patte géante…elle sentait ses côtes se briser les unes après les autres, elle ne savait même pas comment elle parvenait à demeurer consciente mais son esprit se refusait à abandonner…

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Arrêtez ! » hurla t-elle mais il ne bougea pas et à présent, ses longues griffes commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans son dos…un craquement se fit entendre, il venait de lui casser un bras…

« Ahhh ! A…Arrêtez pitié ! » continua t-elle à hurler sans succès. Elle reposa sa tête au sol et cessa de se débattre. Sesshomaru était fier, il savait que son ennemi commençait à capituler…mais soudain, il se mit à sentir une étrange aura autour de celui qu'il croyait être Naraku…

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché et Kisaki avait toujours ses cheveux blonds néanmoins son aura rouge se manifesta autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et de son seul bras valide, elle souleva la patte de Sesshomaru avant de la saisir d'une main pour l'envoyer avec lui, loin d'elle.

Sesshomaru retomba un peu plus loin et reprit sa forme normale tout en contemplant cet étrange spectacle. Il voyait toujours Naraku certes mais quelque chose se dégageait de lui…quelque chose d'extrêmement démoniaque chargé de vents brûlants et de…colère.

« Que t'arrive t-il Naraku ? Aurais-tu finalement décidé de riposter ? » demanda t-il en reprenant Tokijin en main.

Kisaki avait les prunelles rouges…elle le regardait avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Lui ne le voyait pas mais le vrai Naraku, tapis dans l'ombre, lui l'avait très bien remarqué. L'attitude de Kisaki et la puissance qu'elle dégageait autour d'elle venait de le faire trembler et ce fût pire lorsqu'elle regarda dans sa direction.

« Kisaki…je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais je ne vais certainement pas te laisser tout gâcher maintenant… » Naraku sortit la partie de Shikon no tama en sa possession et s'en servit pour intensifier au maximum son sortilège sur elle.

« Répond Naraku ! » s'impatienta Sesshomaru qui trouvait son comportement de plus en plus bizarre.

Kisaki sentit une immense pression s'opérer autour d'elle…elle ne parvenait pas à résister aux pouvoirs de la perle. Elle se contracta quelques instants avant de lâcher un puissant hurlement qui matérialisa, derrière elle, une ombre blanche géante sous forme de renard. Sesshomaru le remarqua et hésita un instant, à lui porter le coup de grâce.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda t-il perplexe et furieux.

« Sesshomaru…cela ne te fait pas rappeler à quelqu'un ? » demanda le Naraku en face de lui.

Kisaki avait perdu son étrange aura et ses yeux étaient redevenus verts. Elle se tenait debout difficilement avec toutes ses blessures et posa sa main sur son bras cassé avant de regarder Sesshomaru, se trouvant non loin d'elle.

« Sesshomaru-sama…onegai…reprenez vous, je vous en prie ! » sanglota t-elle.

« Kisaki…Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait, Naraku ! » gronda Sesshomaru.

« Allez savoir… » répondit Naraku.

« Tu vas le regretter ! » répondit Sesshomaru en avançant vers elle.

« Non ! » désespéra Kisaki en fermant les yeux.

« Sesshomaru ! » cria Inuyasha qui se rapprochait d'eux avec ses amis et Kagome sur son dos.

Kisaki tourna le dos à Sesshomaru et reprit espoir lorsqu'elle vit Kagome avec Hiru.

« Kagome ! » cria t-elle avec toutes les forces qu'il lui restait.

« Kagome, t'as vu ! C'est bien Naraku en face de Sesshomaru ! » dit Inuyasha.

« Naraku ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ce n'est pas lui c'est… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Hiru sauta de son épaule et courut plus vite qu'eux pour rejoindre sa maîtresse.

« Hein ? » s'étonna Inuyasha « Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! »

« Kagome-sama a raison Inuyasha ! Ce n'est pas Naraku, c'est Kisaki-sama ! » confirma Miroku.

« Quoi ? Mais je vois… »

« Une illusion ! Inuyasha, c'est une illusion ! » répondit Sango.

« Regardez ! Que fait Sesshomaru ! » cria Shippo en le montrant du doigt.

« Hiru ! » Kisaki s'apprêtait à l'accueillir dans ses bras lorsqu'elle eu une étrange sensation à la poitrine. Elle se redressa lentement et se figea…du sang se mit à couler dans le coin de ses lèvres.

« Sesshomaru ! Arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas Naraku ! » cria Kagome.

Mais c'était trop tard…

« Meurs misérable…hanyo ! » déclara t-il alors qu'il transperçait Kisaki dans le dos.

« Sessho…maru-sama… » articula t-elle difficilement alors que la douleur la paralysait.

Elle avait fait l'erreur de lui tourner le dos quelques instants à la vue d'Inuyasha et de ses amis…elle était loin de s'imaginer qu'il en profiterait pour la blesser ainsi…

Sesshomaru n'avait pas attendu que son frère et ses amis humains n'arrivent jusqu'à lui pour se débarrasser de Naraku. Non…il n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour y parvenir, c'est pour cela qu'il a profité de ces quelques secondes d'inattention, pour lui planter Tokijin dans son dos et en plein cœur.

Il continua d'enfoncer sa lame qui traversa le corps de Kisaki. Inuyasha et ses amis arrêtèrent d'avancer à la vue de cet horrible spectacle. Kisaki, elle, ne cria pas…elle ne le pouvait plus…elle attrapa la lame qui la traversait et baissa la tête…

Naraku qui assistait à cette scène de loin, n'obtenu pas la satisfaction qu'il espérait. Son cœur le faisait souffrir anormalement alors qu'il sentait l'aura de Kisaki diminuer de plus en plus vite. Néanmoins, il décida de lever le sort pour qu'il ne soit pas le seul à souffrir de la sorte…Il allait très bientôt se réjouir de la réaction de Sesshomaru, devant ce qu'il venait d'accomplir…

Le sortilège rompu, le bracelet attaché à la cheville de Kisaki tomba sur le sol et fit disparaître l'illusion…

Sesshomaru ouvrit grand les yeux en espérant qu'il ne s'agisse d'un cauchemar…Ce sang qui coulait à flot, sa propre lame qui était enfoncée dans une poitrine, ce corps couvert de blessures, se tenant à peine debout…c'était celui de…

« Kisaki… » dit Sesshomaru, toujours en n'y croyant pas.

« Mon dieu, Kisaki-san… » dit Kagome en pleurant lorsqu'elle découvrit la réaction de la jeune fille en face d'elle, qui se vidait de son sang.

Elle souriait…Kisaki leur souriait mais avec un regard indiquant clairement que la vie la quittait. Dans un dernier effort, elle tourna la tête vers Sesshomaru et lui sourit également. Elle n'était quasiment plus parmi eux. Sesshomaru était paralysé et ne savait pas quoi faire…à part la laisser s'exprimer…peut-être une dernière fois…

« Sessho…ma…ru…pard…pardon… » prononça t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

« Kisaki ! » La réaction de Sesshomaru fût immédiate, il retira l'épée de son corps et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol. « Répond moi ! Kisaki ! » Il ne sentait plus son aura…il ne sentait plus rien émaner d'elle, comme si elle était…Non, impossible il refusa cette idée…

« Inuyasha ! Osuwari ! » cria Kagome plusieurs fois alors qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même à la vue du sang de Kisaki. Elle finit par l'assommer et Miroku en fit de même pour Shippo et Kirara. Kagome s'approcha ensuite de Sesshomaru pour savoir si Kisaki n'était pas…

« Sesshomaru est ce qu'elle est vivante ? » osa t-elle demander.

Il l'ignora totalement et déposa Kisaki au sol. Elle ne respirait plus et son corps commençait déjà à se refroidir…Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, Kisaki était morte et c'était lui qui l'avait tuée…

Il se releva et sortit Tenseiga. Il n'avait que faire de la réaction des autres, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la sauver…mais son épée ne réagissait pas…il ne voyait pas les serviteurs de l'au-delà non plus. Car après tout, Kisaki était une youkai et les youkais sont immortels…ils ne sont pas censés connaître la mort.

Cette information tira brusquement Sesshomaru de ses pensées, il lâcha son épée des mains et se penchant de nouveau vers le corps de Kisaki. Il l'avait blessée mortellement au cœur et n'espérait pas de miracle…cependant elle avait gardé ses cheveux blonds et Sesshomaru tourna la tête vers le soleil et vit qu'il s'apprêtait à disparaître à l'horizon. Il voulait croire que ses cheveux redeviennent rouges, prouvant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas morte.

Le soleil se coucha totalement et Sesshomaru reporta son attention sur Kisaki, qu'il ramena contre lui.

« Kisaki ! Je t'en prie ! Tu ne peux pas être morte, je ne le permettrai jamais ! » déclara t-il à voix haute sous les regards inquiets de Kagome, Miroku et Sango.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se produise…puis finalement, la chance se trouva de leur côté lorsqu'ils virent les cheveux de Kisaki redevenir écarlates et que même sa queue de renarde était réapparue.

Cependant, elle ne donna pas signe de vie pour autant et Sesshomaru la redéposa délicatement au sol, pour se tourner vers Kagome.

« Miko ! Ou se trouve Naraku ! » demanda t-il alors que la colère s'emparait de lui.

« Je…euh… » Kagome se concentra et sentit la présence de la perle un plus loin d'eux, en hauteur dans un arbre. « Là bas ! » répondit-elle en pointant du doigt la bonne direction. Sesshomaru ne se pria pas et s'envola dans la seconde à toute vitesse, pour faire payer à celui qui l'avait obligé à commettre la pire chose de toute sa vie.

Naraku avait déjà pris la fuite mais Sesshomaru était à ses trousses et curieusement avec Tenseiga en main. Il finit par le rattraper et le trancha en deux. Il se recomposa dans la seconde qui suivit et se moqua de Sesshomaru.

« Qu'espérais-tu faire avec cette épée inutile ? » lança t-il.

« Comment as-tu osé faire ça ! Et me tromper moi, Sesshomaru ! »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu te laisserais berner si facilement par cette illusion…décidemment, avoir ouvert ton cœur à cette fille ne t'a pas aidé » répondit-il.

« Je me fiche de tes pitoyables remarques ! Tout ce que je désire savoir, c'est pourquoi lui avoir fait subir tout ça ! Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas tuée dès le départ, ça aurait été tellement plus simple pour toi ! »

Naraku hésita un instant à lui répondre mais après mûre réflexion, il savait que les paroles qu'il allait prononcer, le mettrait hors de lui.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi c'est ça ? »

« Et ne t'avise pas de me mentir ! » le menaça Sesshomaru.

« Je ne me permettrai pas… » ricana Naraku « La raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas tuée depuis que je me suis fait passé pour son ami, jusqu'à maintenant…c'est parce que je la veux ! Comme je veux la perle des quatre âmes et peut être même plus…je me suis surpris à avoir des sentiments pour elle et la raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait souffrir de cette façon, c'est parce que je veux qu'elle te quitte une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Sesshomaru resta sans voix devant cette déclaration de la part de son ennemi juré. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tuée et surtout pourquoi il la faisait souffrir… Il sentait la colère monter au plus profond de lui, après avoir entendu tout ça et il désirait même le trucider dans l'instant.

« …mais toutes mes tentatives ont échouées jusqu'à présent, je l'ai même interceptée au moment où elle est revenue dans ce monde pour lui laisser une autre chance…elle a refusé…tout ça pour retourner avec toi, Sesshomaru ! » Naraku laissa échapper du miasme autour d'eux et des youkais encerclèrent Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ne se laissa pas impressionner et décima tous les youkais à l'aide de son fouet démoniaque.

« Tu comprends maintenant, Sesshomaru ! Mon but était que tu la blesses mortellement pour qu'elle te déteste par la suite ! Et dès qu'elle se réveillera, elle te quittera ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

Sesshomaru fonça sur lui, le regard meurtrier « Jamais ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais je ne te la laisserais ! » Il le trancha une fois de plus en deux avec Tenseiga mais cette fois-ci quelque chose se produisit. Son épée venait de couper l'espace temps en forme de croissant de lune.

« Qu'est ce que… » Naraku se recula à toute vitesse avant de se faire aspirer dedans.

L'ouverture se referma quelques secondes après tandis que Sesshomaru regardait Tenseiga scintiller, il venait de découvrir une nouvelle technique.

« Ksss… » Naraku ne désirait pas attendre qu'il s'en serve de nouveau et se volatilisa dans un nuage de miasme.

« Tu fuis lâche ! » s'écria Sesshomaru.

« Nous nous retrouverons Sesshomaru…crois moi…et plus vite que tu ne le penses… » répondit Naraku avant de disparaître totalement.

Sesshomaru resta dans les airs un petit moment pour être certain qu'il soit bien parti et rebroussa chemin pour retrouver Kisaki.

Kagome et Sango était à son chevet lorsqu'il arriva avec bien entendu Hiru, tout près d'elle. Kagome se retourna lorsqu'elle vit Sesshomaru s'approcher d'eux. Miroku vint avec elle, juste au cas où.

« Sesshomaru…nous l'avons un peu débarrassée de tout ce sang mais elle a plusieurs blessures internes et externes graves…notamment des côtes et un bras brisés…sans compter qu'elle ne respire toujours pas… »

Sesshomaru reprit sa marche sans lui répondre, il était inutile de lui faire rappeler tout ça sachant qu'il était l'auteur de toutes ses blessures. Il s'agenouilla près de Kisaki et tendit une main vers elle mais Hiru bondit en face de lui et lui griffa sa main avant de créer une barrière autour de Kisaki, pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'approcher. Hiru était furieux, il grognait même contre lui à présent.

« Hiru ! » s'exclama Kagome. Miroku posa une main sur l'épaule de Kagome.

« Kagome-sama, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir…il cherche simplement à la protéger et Sesshomaru le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il ne lui dira rien… » rassura t-il.

Sesshomaru regardait l'animal lui montrer les crocs sans rien dire, il se fichait même qu'il l'ait griffé. La douleur qu'il éprouvait se trouvait ailleurs, il regarda Kisaki inerte sur le sol…son visage semblait si paisible mais l'odeur de la mort lui prouvait le contraire et le ramenait à la réalité, il l'avait tuée alors qu'elle était revenue pour lui…il ne l'a reverra peut être jamais plus, ni elle ni son sourire. Il pensa à Rin et même à Jaken, il ne pourra jamais leur dire ce qu'il c'était passé…

Son cœur lui faisait mal…atrocement mal et en plus de quatre cents ans d'existence, il n'avait jamais connu pareille douleur. Il fixa Hiru dans les yeux et baissa la tête.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé et ce que j'ai fait…mais même si c'est la dernière fois, je t'en prie laisse moi l'aider »

Miroku et Sango furent choqués de ce qu'ils voyaient et surtout de ce qu'ils entendaient de la bouche de Sesshomaru. Kagome les regarda et leur dit qu'elle leur expliquera plus tard, même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Miroku et Sango comprenaient très bien ce qu'il se tramait entre lui et Kisaki.

Hiru arrêta de grogner et l'écouta.

« Je sais que je ne parviendrai pas à racheter ma conduite auprès d'elle mais je sais aussi que toi seul, connaît le moyen de lui venir en aide…alors juste une dernière fois… laisse moi l'aider. » Sesshomaru releva la tête vers lui « Je veux la sauver ! »

Hiru vit sa détermination et sa sincérité dans ses yeux et bien qu'il ne l'apprécie guère, il accepta. Il fit disparaître sa barrière et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Sesshomaru prit délicatement Kisaki dans ses bras et s'apprêta à suivre l'animal lorsqu'on l'interpella.

« Ou allez-vous avec Kisaki-san ? » demanda Kagome « Est-ce que vous pourrez la sauver ? » demanda t-elle, inquiète.

« Je l'ignore…je vous serai reconnaissant de bien vouloir ramener Rin avec vous, le temps que je m'occupe de Kisaki » dit-il.

« Euh…oui bien sûr, ne vous en faîtes pas pour… » Kagome n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'envola avec Kisaki pour suivre Hiru. « Sango… »

« Hai ! Dès que Kirara sera réveillée j'irai les chercher car je présume qu'il incluait Jaken et Ah-Uhn dans son calcul » répondit-elle.

« Je pense aussi » confirma Kagome légèrement surprise qu'il lui ait demandé un service « J'espère que tout ira bien…pauvre Kisaki, elle qui voulait tant le revoir… »

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas Kagome-sama, Sesshomaru ne la laissera pas dans cet état sans rien faire…Kisaki a l'air de compter énormément pour lui » dit Miroku.

« Je sais…je sais » répondit Kagome en s'agenouillant près d'Inuyasha, toujours évanoui.

Sesshomaru suivait Hiru dans les airs et bien qu'ils étaient en pleine nuit, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'endroit où il les emmenait…la source des dieux, la même où Kisaki avait pu reprendre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, il y a quelques temps. Les cheveux de Kisaki volaient avec le vent à travers le ciel nocturne mais cette fois ci, Sesshomaru n'avait pas le cœur à l'admirer. Il était persuadé, au fond de lui, qu'elle n'était pas morte mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il la tenait dans ses bras tout en sentant la forte odeur de sang qui l'entourait ainsi que la présence de la mort…mais le pire de tout, c'était qu'il n'entendait plus son cœur battre. Ce cœur qu'il désirait, lui Sesshomaru, venait d'être détruit de sa propre main.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils atterrirent à la source et Sesshomaru regarda le saule que Kisaki avait fait pousser, il perdait ses feuilles très rapidement…et en voyant ça il ne pût s'empêcher de resserrer son étreinte sur Kisaki, tout en remarquant la froideur de sa peau. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hiru.

« Sesshomaru… » commença t-il. Sesshomaru entendait de nouveau la voix de l'animal dans sa tête, comme l'autre fois. « Il me semble que vous ayez réalisé votre geste, je sais également qu'il s'agissait d'un piège de ce Naraku mais il n'en reste pas moins que c'est vous qui avait attenté à la vie de ma maîtresse…cependant je vois clairement que vous vous en voulez pour cela et je tiens à vous préciser que je suis très loin de vous le pardonner, je vous aurais même tué si j'aurai été incapable de la sauver… »

« Ainsi, tu peux donc la sauver ? » demanda Sesshomaru qui n'avait même pas essayer de le contredire.

« Oui…ce d'ailleurs avec une chance extraordinaire car lorsque vous l'avez poignardée, elle se trouvait encore sous sa forme de déesse et elle en est morte sous cette apparence si elle avait été en youkai il aurait été impossible de la sauver »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les dieux comme elle sont plus puissants que vous, les youkais et si Kisaki l'aurait voulu elle aurait très bien pu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se défendre contre vous ! Mais elle ne l'a pas fait et je sais pourquoi…parce qu'elle refusait l'idée même de vous faire le moindre mal.

Sesshomaru regarda Kisaki « … » Il se souvint alors que le Naraku qu'il affrontait ne cherchait quasiment pas à l'attaquer et se contentait de fuir ainsi que de se défendre. Il pensa alors à la peur que Kisaki avait dû ressentir lorsqu'il l'attaquait sans répit et pire encore, lorsqu'il s'était transformé en chien géant sous ses yeux.

« Tout cela pour vous dire que les dieux se voient accorder la vie sauve si ils laissent leur corps, un certain temps dans cette source purificatrice »

« Alors si elle reste dans cette eau, elle… »

« Oui elle reviendra, ce que j'ignore par contre c'est du temps que ça prendra…vu l'ampleur de ses blessures je dirai une semaine ou plus, peut être moins si elle a la force de se battre. Je ne vous garantis pas qu'elle sera totalement guérie non plus mais elle aura au moins la vie sauve »

« Ne perdons pas de temps alors » Sesshomaru jeta sa fourrure sur le sol ainsi que son armure et ses armes et se dirigea vers l'eau.

« Inutile de vous préciser que vous allez souffrir si vous pénétrez dans cette eau totalement pure, vous êtes un youkai après tout »

« Ça m'est égal…» dit-il avant de commencer à s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Hiru le suivit mais lui marchait sur l'eau.

Le bas de son corps lui brûlait mais il ne montra aucun signe de souffrance et s'arrêta au milieu de la source.

« Laissez la ici… » lui dit Hiru.

Sesshomaru resta un instant pour contempler le reflet pâle de Kisaki sous la lune avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. « Pardonne-moi Kisaki… » Il la déposa dans l'eau et la regarda s'enfoncer jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le fond. Il regagna ensuite la rive à la même allure, toujours sans faire attention aux brûlures que l'eau lui occasionnait.

Une fois sortit de l'eau, il se retourna pour observer ce qu'il allait se passer. Ses blessures ne l'intéressaient nullement puisqu'il commençait déjà à cicatriser tout seul. A la place, il vit de la lumière provenir de l'endroit où se trouvait Kisaki ainsi que d'étranges petites lueurs, tournoyer au dessus de l'eau. Le processus avait déjà commencé…Hiru vint à côté de Sesshomaru et regarda dans la même direction que lui.

« Que vas-tu faire à présent démon chien ? » demanda t-il

« Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne…je partirai ensuite comme je te l'ai promis » déclara Sesshomaru.

« Cette décision ne me revient pas » répondit Hiru « Il n'y a que Kisaki-sama qui en décidera, moi tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'elle ne souffre plus et qu'elle garde le sourire…après, je n'irai pas le cacher que je préfèrerai que vous disparaissiez de sa vie pour toujours mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle souhaite…et vous non plus d'ailleurs… »

Sesshomaru le regarda « Tu es…en fait j'ignore toujours ce que tu es et franchement ça m'est égal que tu ne m'apprécies pas mais sache que je ferais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle » sans même attendre une réponse, il alla remettre son armure et sa fourrure pour finalement s'assoir sous l'arbre de Kisaki. Il constata que ses feuilles ne tombaient plus, il fixa de nouveau la source et attendit en espérant la voir en ressortir très bientôt…Il leva ensuite la tête vers le ciel pour contempler les étoiles qui lui rappelaient la jeune fille…il resta ainsi jusqu'à l'aube.

Les jours passèrent…une journée puis une autre et encore une autre…sans qu'aucun changement ne se manifeste vers Kisaki. Sesshomaru n'avait pas bougé depuis trois jours et n'avait pas dormi non plus, il attendait patiemment un signe…un battement de cœur qui prouverait qu'elle soit en vie mais rien de tout de cela…et il continuait à attendre dans cet étrange endroit silencieux. Souvent dans la nuit, plusieurs renards se glissaient entre les rochers pour guetter la source comme s'ils attendaient le retour de leur chef. Sesshomaru avait croisé le regard de certains et ils s'étaient bien entendu abstenus de s'approcher de trop près, craignant une quelconque attaque de sa part, puis un peu avant l'aube ils disparaissaient.

Hiru n'avait pas reparlé à Sesshomaru depuis leur dernière conversation et la petite belette aux couleurs améthyste n'avait pas non plus bougé de son rocher où elle s'était roulée en boule depuis un moment déjà afin de dormir. Sesshomaru, lui n'était pas vraiment à l'aise en ces lieux qui n'étaient pas du tout approprié pour les youkais, l'atmosphère devenait pesante un peu plus chaque jour et quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à partir, ce qu'il ne fit évidemment pas. Il avait décidé de rester là jusqu'à ce que Kisaki ressorte de cette eau, il voulait la voir…vivante et guérie….il ne savait pas encore comment elle allait réagir en le voyant, après ce qu'il lui avait fait mais il ne lui reprochera rien si elle venait à lui en vouloir…ce qu'il redoutait, et pourtant dieu seul sait qu'il n'a jamais rien redouté de son vivant. Sesshomaru avait peur à présent qu'elle ne le déteste et que comme Naraku lui avait dit…qu'elle aille le rejoindre…

Il chassa ses idées sombres de sa tête en se disant que la première chose qu'il faudra qu'il fasse, c'est de s'excuser auprès d'elle en espérant que tout se passera pour le mieux avec sa guérison. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était son ami et même qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui et lui, il avait promis de lui accorder sa confiance comme il l'avait mentionné dans sa lettre. Après Sesshomaru avait réalisé qu'elle était beaucoup plus qu'une amie à ses yeux et il espérait même lui faire comprendre dans un avenir proche…enfin si elle l'acceptait évidemment, il ne voulait en aucun cas la brusquer où l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit contre son gré. Il attendra patiemment, comme il le fait en ce moment, et en espérant que ce jour arrive…

Au milieu de la nuit du troisième jour quelque chose se produisit…quelque chose qui ne provenait pas de la source mais du ciel. Sesshomaru se releva et s'approcha de l'eau en sortant son épée. Hiru s'envola et s'arrêta devant lui.

« Ne faîtes rien » dit-il à Sesshomaru.

« Que se passe t-il ? D'où viennent ces étranges lueurs ? » demanda t-il.

« Ce ne sont que des étoiles, quelqu'un est en train de venir pour elle » ajouta Hiru.

« Qui ? » s'étonna Sesshomaru.

Hiru n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que les dizaines de petites étoiles présentes au dessus de l'eau, brillèrent de tous leurs feux avant de former une silhouette féminine aux longs cheveux blonds.

« Qui est cette femme ? » demanda Sesshomaru, toujours méfiant mais il ne reçut aucune réponse puisqu'Hiru s'était dirigé vers cette étrange femme, en marchant sur l'eau. Arrivé à son niveau, il s'inclina même devant elle. Sesshomaru ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui.

Cette femme…elle ressemblait étrangement à Kisaki, elle avait les traits d'une personne plus mâture et plus mûre. Leurs ressemblances étaient frappantes…ses yeux d'un vert plus clair que ceux de Kisaki, croisèrent ceux de Sesshomaru et l'obligea à ranger son arme, il avait deviné de qui il s'agissait…

Les renards qui étaient jusqu'alors cachés derrière les roches se rassemblèrent autour de l'eau et s'inclinèrent également devant elle. Elle leur sourit et baissa les yeux vers l'eau où se trouvait Kisaki. Son long kimono bleu clair orné de papillons roses, violets et or, flottait dans les airs à la surface de l'eau. De petites clochettes étaient accrochées dans ses cheveux et brisaient le silence de la nuit. Tout comme Kisaki, elle émettait une sorte de chaleur rassurante autour d'elle ainsi qu'une douce lumière. Sesshomaru ne comprenait pas…Kisaki lui avait déjà parlé une fois de sa mère et il pensait qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde…mais en la regardant bien, elle avait peut être raison. Elle était entourée de lumières qui semblaient la maintenir sous cette apparence et Sesshomaru ne sentait chez elle aucune forme de vie.

Elle finit par se pencher et posa sa main sur l'eau. A cet instant, tous les papillons de son kimono s'envolèrent pour se jeter ensuite sous l'eau dans Kisaki. Une puissante lumière en jaillit tandis que le corps de la femme disparaissait lentement. Elle se tourna alors vers Sesshomaru et s'approcha de lui.

« Vous… » commença t-il mais elle lui fit signe de ne rien dire.

Elle lui sourit avant d'ajouter « Je te confie ma fille, fils d'Inu-Taisho »

Cette déclaration surpris Sesshomaru et il se demanda comment elle pouvait connaître son père. Il ne lui répondit pas et ne s'inclina pas non plus car il n'avait que faire de son rang social mais elle semblait avoir compris ses intentions…elle savait qu'il n'abandonnera plus Kisaki.

Avant de disparaître totalement, elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur le front de Sesshomaru et celui-ci par réflexe voulut lui attraper le bras mais à sa grande surprise, il la traversa comme un esprit…Il la regarda avec étonnement mais il constata que son sourire n'avait pas changé. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il sentit une légère pression entrer dans sa conscience puis plus rien…le trou noir…

« Ou suis-je ?...dans l'eau ? Mais comment ai-je atterri ici ?...Que s'est-il donc passé…c'est drôle, je suis sous l'eau et pourtant je n'éprouve pas le besoin de respirer…curieux…j'entends un bruit…qu'est ce que c'est ? On dirait…ah oui…c'est mon cœur…c'est bien mon cœur qui bat, je l'entends…et vous…Sesshomaru-sama…Est-ce que vous l'entendez aussi ? Est-ce que vous êtes là ? Je ne sais pas mais je…je… »

Elle ouvrit les yeux sous l'eau et vit la lune en face d'elle. Elle tendit un bras vers elle pour l'attraper et se retrouva bien vite à la surface. Elle se rendit compte alors que jamais elle ne pourra attraper cet astre qui s'était si souvent joué d'elle dans le passé. Elle regarda ensuite la cascade et son esprit reconnut les lieux…la source. Ses yeux étaient à moitié entrouverts comme si elle venait de sortir d'un long sommeil, elle n'était pas encore éveillée complètement…c'est alors qu'elle se regarda plus attentivement. Elle avait certes ses oreilles et sa queue mais ses vêtements étaient différents…elle portait un long kimono beige orné de feuilles de couleurs bruns-rouge avec une fine ceinture orange, nouée autour de sa taille. Elle remarqua aussi que plusieurs clochettes retenaient quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux en tintant très clairement.

Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être habillée comme cela ni être venue ici d'ailleurs. Elle commença à regagner le rivage lentement, ses jambes tremblaient et avaient dû mal à la soutenir. A son arrivée sur la terre ferme, elle constata que ses vêtements étaient déjà secs. Elle leva la tête et sentit que quelque chose où quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle…Elle sentit soudain une légère pression sur son épaule.

« Hiru…tu es là ? »Elle le prit dans ses bras et le caressa, il semblait plus qu'heureux de la revoir. « Tout va bien Hiru, je suis là…dit moi, que s'est t-il passé ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » Hiru se figea dans ses bras avant de s'envoler devant elle. « Hiru ? Que se passe t-il ? Tu… » Le vent venait d'apporter une étrange odeur à Kisaki, une odeur qu'elle connaissait fort bien mais dont elle ne se souvenait plus à qui elle appartenait. Une chose en revanche était sûre, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre tout près d'eux…

Kisaki se retourna et avança en direction de cet étrange parfum qu'elle semblait connaître et qui lui rappelait quelque chose d'enfoui au plus profond de son cœur. Elle contourna un rocher et c'est là qu'elle le vit…assit contre un arbre, qu'elle avait elle-même créé il y a quelques semaines. Elle s'approcha doucement pour venir s'agenouiller en face de lui. Elle avança une timide main vers le visage du youkai et recula quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux argents derrière ses épaules…Il dormait…Kisaki entendait le son de sa respiration longue et espacée et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant ainsi.

« Sesshomaru-sama…c'était donc vous… » murmura t-elle.

Soudain, telle une flèche qui venait de la transpercer, tout lui revint en mémoire…une violente douleur la prit à la poitrine et elle ne pût s'empêcher de serrer une main contre elle. Son cœur…s'était son cœur qui lui provoquait cette douleur. Elle se recula légèrement et ouvrit un peu son kimono pour regarder sa blessure…il n'y avait rien à part une cicatrice provoquée par une épée.

Elle regarda Sesshomaru « son épée… » dit-elle avec tristesse. Elle se souvint alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne se retrouve ici…son retour dans ce monde, Naraku et puis Sesshomaru qui l'avait attaquée et blessée sans relâche en pensant qu'elle était Naraku, tout comme Inuyasha. Elle avait refusé de le blesser et n'avait cessé de le fuir pour lui échapper…en vint…la dernière chose qu'elle finit par se rappeler, c'était cette horrible sensation d'être transpercée sans qu'on ne s'y attende, dans le dos et par la personne qu'on aime.

La respiration de Kisaki s'était accélérée, elle avait dû mal à reprendre son souffle, elle se releva et s'éloigna de Sesshomaru. Hiru vint à côté d'elle et l'observa pendant qu'elle essayait de reprendre son calme.

« Hiru…c'est toi qu'il lui a dit de m'amener ici, n'est ce pas ? » Il acquiesça par un petit sifflement « Je…j'étais morte c'est ça ? Sous mon autre apparence et la source m'a… » Hiru sauta sur son épaule et lui lécha la joue pour la rassurer « Arigato Hiru…excuse moi de t'avoir fait peur » Elle le caressa et regarda de nouveau Sesshomaru. Hiru chercha à détourner son attention de lui, ce qu'elle remarqua aussitôt. « Gomen Hiru…je sais ce que tu essaies de me dire mais il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose… » Elle le prit dans ses mains et lui sourit «…je l'aime, j'aime Sesshomaru-sama » dit-elle en rougissant. Hiru baissa la tête. « Ce n'était pas sa faute, Naraku a dû encore nous piéger…tu me comprends Hiru ? Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir…même si j'ai eu incroyablement peur je dois l'avouer »

Hiru ne comprenait pas…il ne voulait pas comprendre son attachement pour ce chien qui ne lui causait que des problèmes depuis son arrivée dans ce monde.

« Hiru, je t'en prie…tu es mon meilleur ami…s'il te plaît, ne lui en veux pas… »

La petite belette sentit quelques gouttes couler sur sa tête et la releva, il vit que sa maîtresse…non, son amie pleurait. Il posa ses pattes sur ses joues et lui sécha ses larmes…c'est vrai après tout cela devait être plus dur pour elle que pour lui. Il décida alors, que pour l'instant, il fera une trêve avec Sesshomaru et qu'il respectera son choix.

« Arigato Hiru… » elle le reprit dans ses bras et regarda une fois de plus Sesshomaru endormi. Elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter à son réveil alors, pour le moment, elle décida de s'éloigner de lui et de s'installer un peu loin, sur un rocher en priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas tout de suite. Elle avait besoin de se préparer émotionnellement et psychologiquement sur ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Sesshomaru se réveilla quelques minutes ou quelques heures après, il ne savait plus… Tout ce qu'il se souvenait c'était de cette étrange femme lui faisant quelque chose à la tête pour le forcer à dormir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça et se demanda même s'il n'avait pas rêvé tous ça. Néanmoins, il se sentait plus léger et serein à présent, comme si cet endroit ne l'affectait plus comme avant.

« Kisaki… » Il se releva brusquement et tendit l'oreille…quelqu'un jouait de la flûte. Une mélodie douce et rassurante…Sesshomaru se laissa guider par la musique pour finalement, se rapprocher discrètement derrière son auteur.

Elle était là, il la voyait de dos assise sur un rocher, Hiru près d'elle, ainsi que plusieurs renards assis à ses pieds en train de l'écouter. Sesshomaru décida de s'approcher un peu plus avant de s'arrêter. Les renards le remarquèrent rapidement et s'enfuirent aussi vite. Kisaki cessa de jouer, elle avait très certainement ressentit sa présence, elle aussi. Sesshomaru la vit ramener sa queue vers elle et plier ses oreilles, elle avait peur…peur de se retourner…peur de le voir…et peut être même peur de sa réaction…

Kisaki serrait sa queue contre elle en se demandant plusieurs fois ce qu'elle allait faire, la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était de se retourner pour qu'elle puisse enfin le voir et lui sauter dans les bras mais elle oublia vite cette idée, en se rappelant qu'il n'avait peut être plus ce genre de sentiments pour elle, depuis ce qu'il c'était passé avec Naraku et ses pièges infâmes.

Elle cessa toutes ses interrogations car elle venait de comprendre quelque chose…si elle laissait à chaque fois Naraku s'infiltrer dans ses pensées, elle ne sera bientôt plus capable de regarder Sesshomaru en face mais en même temps, elle se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était derrière elle…pourquoi garder une telle distance…elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre…

Elle se retourna lentement vers lui et lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, tout devint clair…il s'en voulait…il avait peur qu'elle lui en veuille alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas sa faute. A la vue de ces yeux et du regard qu'il posait sur elle, Kisaki décida d'abandonner la raison et de se ranger à sa première idée…

Sesshomaru l'avait regardée de dos un long moment et ne s'était pas résolu à faire le premier pas pourtant, il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras…depuis tellement longtemps…mais il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait de lui et préféra s'abstenir en attendant ses réactions. Lorsque vînt le moment où elle se tourna enfin vers lui, il croisa son regard et sa surprise fût totale. Ses yeux pouvaient tout signifier pour lui, tout, sauf de la colère. A la vue de ces yeux et du regard qu'elle posait sur lui, Sesshomaru décida d'aller jusqu'à elle.

« Sesshomaru-sama…Non, pas ça… » elle glissa de son rocher et accourut jusqu'à lui pour finalement se jeter dans ses bras…chose qu'elle s'était interdite de faire. Sesshomaru en fût d'ailleurs très étonné mais surtout soulagé, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction mais qu'importe…elle était là, dans ses bras et bien vivante…

« Sesshomaru-sama…arrêtez de vous en vouloir ! Je ne vous déteste pas ! S'il vous plaît ! Dîtes quelque chose ! »

« Kisaki…pardonne moi...je t'avais promis que jamais je ne te ferai le moindre mal et pourtant… » Il ferma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui. Il avait retiré son armure et ses épées avant de venir la rejoindre et se dit intérieurement qu'il a bien fait autrement il aurait pu la blesser en la serrant si fort.

« Ce n'était pas votre faute je le sais ! Il vous a piégé comme il m'a piégée moi avant ! Vous n'avez pas d'excuse à me faire ! » dit-elle en passant ses bras dans son dos.

« Si au contraire j'en ai beaucoup à te faire…pour ne pas t'avoir écoutée au château, pour t'avoir abandonnée en étant insultant à ton égard, pour tout ce que tu as subi dans l'autre monde par ma faute, pour t'avoir fait pleurer plusieurs fois, pour t'avoir blessée jusqu'à la mort mais surtout… » Il pencha sa tête vers elle et Kisaki le regarda avec les larmes aux yeux « …pour n'avoir pas cru en toi…pour tout cela et sûrement même plus… » il la lâcha et posa un genou au sol avant de baisser la tête devant elle « …j'implore ton pardon…je sais que rien ne pourra racheter ma conduite envers toi mais je souhaiterai me… » Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kisaki se jeta à son cou en larmes.

« Je…j'ai eu tellement peur Sesshomaru-sama ! Tout ce temps, je n'ai pensé qu'à vous et je croyais ne jamais plus vous revoir ! » Kisaki n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il s'excuserait de la sorte, devant elle et encore moins en s'agenouillant. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus, lui, le plus fier guerrier qu'elle connaissait, implorait son pardon…lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Kisaki…je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait…c'est fini à présent, jamais plus je ne te laisserai… » Il se releva et la souleva par la taille d'un bras. Elle était toujours accrochée à son cou et sanglotait beaucoup.

« Je vous pardonne…Sesshomaru-sama…je vous pardonne » articula t-elle difficilement entre ses pleurs.

« …Merci… » répondit-il avec soulagement avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de passer son autre main le long de son dos.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Kisaki cesse de pleurer. Il l'emmena ensuite au pied du saule où il s'assit avec elle. Il lui demanda alors de tout lui expliquer sur ce qu'il s'était passé et ce, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Naraku dans la forêt et qu'il s'était fait passé pour un humain. Kisaki hésita à lui répondre en prétextant qu'Inuyasha et Kagome lui avait déjà tout expliqué mais Sesshomaru lui répliqua qu'il voulait entendre la vérité de sa bouche.

Voyant qu'il insistait et qu'il désirait comprendre, elle décida de lui raconter son histoire. Elle lui expliqua comment elle avait rencontré Naraku, comment il l'avait trompée en profitant du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu à quoi ressemblait le vrai Naraku et donc qu'il lui avait été impossible de savoir la menace qu'il représentait. Elle parla ensuite de son ami Aku qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait, ce qui avait envenimé la situation puisqu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire le moindre mal même lorsqu'elle su la vérité. Sesshomaru ne lui en voulut pas pour ça et continua de l'écouter. Kisaki entama la partie où il l'avait emmenée à son château…elle balaya rapidement ce passage car elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il apprenne ce que Naraku lui avait fait. Sesshomaru remarqua sa petite accélération et ses hésitations par moment et en déduisit qu'elle ignorait qu'il était au courant de la violence dont avait fait preuve Naraku, sur elle…mais il ne l'interrompit pas puisqu'elle arrivait au passage où lui-même était venu la sauver et qu'il ne l'avait pas cru…

Elle ne voulut pas ranimer ces anciens sentiments et lui raconta qu'elle avait choisie de repartir dans l'autre époque pour ne plus revenir ici. Elle évita également de lui dire au combien elle avait été triste qu'il ne la croie pas et se contenta de préciser qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment partir. Comme elle ne voulait plus rien lui cacher, elle lui parla de sa vie au temple d'Akayuki ainsi que les méfaits des gens qui l'entouraient. Sesshomaru avait eu du mal à croire Kagome mais à présent que Kisaki lui expliquait, tout cela semblait réel…les humains qu'elle protégeait, voulaient sa mort. Kisaki lût de la fureur dans le regard de Sesshomaru et tenta de le rassurer en lui disant qu'elle ne leur en voulait pas, qu'elle comprenait parfaitement qu'ils puissent mépriser quelqu'un comme elle.

« Tu réalises ce que tu dis ? » s'emporta Sesshomaru « Alors tu serais prête à mourir s'ils te le demandaient ? »

« Pas du tout, voyons ! J'essaie juste de vous expliquer qu'en réalité ils ont tout simplement peur de moi ! Quoi de plus normal puisque dans le futur d'où je viens, il ne reste plus qu'une poignée de youkais comme moi, les plus faibles sont tout simplement invisibles aux yeux des humains et ils errent pour l'éternité sans but où bien ils continuent d'exister en se nourrissant d'âmes ou de sentiments. »

« Cela n'excuse en rien le fait de vouloir te tuer, qui plus est ouvertement. Ces humains devraient savoir où se trouvent leur place…les youkais ne sont pas fait pour être asservis par eux, il est tout à fait normal qu'ils nous craignent » répliqua Sesshomaru sans le moindre sentiment.

« …J'avais déjà remarqué que n'aimiez pas beaucoup les humains et je ne m'aventurerai pas à débattre sur ce sujet avec vous car je pense que nous ne serions pas d'accord sur beaucoup de points… Néanmoins vous avez accepté Rin-chan et vous ne semblez pas détester les amis d'Inuyasha donc je pense plutôt, qu'il doit y avoir une certaine catégorie d'humains que vous n'appréciez pas. » conclut-elle fièrement. Sesshomaru la regarda et soupira légèrement.

« Comme tu viens de le dire, si intelligemment, je ne débattrai pas sur ce sujet avec toi » Il détourna la tête et Kisaki crût le voir esquisser un petit sourire, l'espace d'un instant.

« Hi ! Hi… »

« Qui y a-t-il de drôle ? » demanda t-il.

« Rien…rien du tout… » répondit-elle en souriant. Elle se leva et tournoya sur elle-même avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de regarder la lune. Sesshomaru la regarda faire et ne pût s'empêcher, une fois de plus, de la trouver jolie…dire qu'il a failli la perdre, il y a peu. Il se souvint alors de son visage lorsqu'elle ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie et se jura de ne plus jamais le revoir tellement il en fût bouleverser. Kisaki devait demeurer auprès de lui, c'est ce qu'il voulait mais il n'était pas sûr de ses intentions à elle…il ne veut en aucun cas la privée de sa liberté mais comment arriver à lui faire comprendre de ne plus s'éloigner de lui…jamais…

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Regardez ! » Le vent venait d'apporter plusieurs feuilles signifiant que l'automne allait bientôt arriver « Elles sont toutes rouges, vous ne trouvez pas qu'elles me ressemblent un peu ? » demanda-elle en comparant une feuille avec ses cheveux.

« Possible…sauf que toi…tu n'es pas morte comme elles… » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Sesshomaru-sama…j'y ai bien réfléchi et je crois que je vous dois aussi des excuses… » dit-elle en cachant la feuille derrière son dos.

« À quel propos ? » s'étonna t-il.

« Et bien si je vous avais dit dès le départ que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un dans la forêt, vous auriez tout de suite reconnu Naraku…seulement, comme il s'était fait passé pour un humain, je n'ai pas osé vous en parler car je connaissais très bien votre aversion pour eux…je suis désolée…moi aussi je n'ai pas eu confiance en vous à ce moment là, quand bien même vous me forciez à vous dire la vérité. » dit-elle en baissant la tête.

« Ce qui est fait est fait, nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière et ce, même si le voulons » dit-il simplement. « N'essaie pas de rejeter toute la responsabilité sur toi car dit toi que si je l'avais voulu, j'aurai très bien pu te suivre…donc, si j'ai bien suivi là où tu voulais en venir, ça fait bien de moi le véritable coupable de toute cette histoire » Il se releva et s'avança vers elle.

Kisaki releva la tête et par réflexe, elle recula de quelques pas. « Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.. » dit-elle.

« Kisaki, je veux simplement que tu comprennes que nul ne pouvait prédire ce qu'il allait se passer et si j'avais été à ta place je n'aurai rien dit non plus… »

Kisaki l'avait remarquée depuis un petit moment déjà mais là, elle commençait à en avoir la confirmation…Sesshomaru semblait différent avec elle. Il n'était plus aussi formel dans ses paroles et celles-ci n'avaient plus rien de froides, il ne cherchait pas non plus à mettre de la distance avec elle. Il était allé jusqu'à s'excuser devant elle, à genoux qui plus est ! Se pourrait-il que…

« Kisaki ? Tout va bien ? Tu es toute rouge » constata t-il en se rapprochant plus près qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée.

« Euh…je…enfin… » elle n'eu pas le temps de formuler une réponse correcte qu'il posa son front sur le sien.

« Tu n'a pas de fièvre…mais tu devrais te… » elle le repoussa légèrement ce qui le surpris quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se rende compte vraiment de son véritable état.

« Je vais très bien…je suis juste un peu fatiguée, rien de plus…pardon de vous inquiéter ! » Elle lui tourna le dos pour qu'il ne puisse plus voir son visage, devenu rouge comme une tomate. Elle tenta de reprendre son calme et réfléchit à toute vitesse « Tout va bien…calme toi…il s'agit de Sesshomaru-sama… » pensa t-elle avant de bloquer sur cette information « Justement ! Il s'agit de Sesshomaru-sama ! Comment vais-je faire ? Je n'arriverais jamais à lui avouer mes sentiments…du moins pas maintenant…c'est encore trop tôt…en plus j'ignore ses sentiments à mon égard, je sais qu'il tient à moi mais je ne sais pas si je peux penser comme…non je ne sais vraiment pas ! Ce sentiment est encore beaucoup trop nouveau pour moi… » pensa t-elle avant de pousser un long soupir.

Ses pensées se dispersèrent lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras venir l'entourer et Sesshomaru se coller à elle dans son dos.

« Sesshomaru-sama… » Kisaki ne comprenait pas encore très bien la signification de ce sentiment…que l'on appelle l'amour mais elle espérait en découvrir plus…et si possible avec lui…

Sesshomaru la serra contre lui comme s'il avait peur de la perdre de nouveau. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié son contact où plutôt que cette sensation d'être aussi près d'elle lui avait cruellement manqué…depuis trop longtemps…il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il était devenu comme ça mais peut être que cela avait un rapport avec ce que Inuyasha lui avait dit, il y a quelques jours et se qu'il en avait déduit…sans vouloir l'admettre évidemment car il se laissait croire que ça l'affaiblissait…pourtant quand il était avec elle, il était tout simplement incapable de conserver son armure de glace…de toute façon elle la fissurait constamment avec son sourire éblouissant et pour rien au monde, il ne voulait que ça s'arrête.

« Kisaki… » murmura t-il à son oreille. « Ne pars plus…ne pars plus jamais, là où je ne peux te voir… »

Sa voix grave presque suppliante parvint jusqu'aux sens les plus profonds de Kisaki et la bouleversa à tel point que les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux.

« Sesshomaru-sama…je ne partirai pas…tout ce que je souhaite désormais, c'est rester auprès de vous…avec Rin-chan et même avec Jaken…ensemble… » répondit-elle avec émotion.

Elle posa une main sur celles de Sesshomaru qui l'enlaçait toujours et se servit de l'autre pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » demanda t-il.

« Parce ce que…parce ce que vous me dîtes sans arrêt les choses que j'ai le plus envie d'entendre et je…j'ai dû mal à croire que tout soit vrai…je n'ai jamais eu droit à autant d'attentions de la part de quelqu'un, à part de… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais Sesshomaru savait très bien de qui elle voulait parler et bien qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde et qu'il avait été simplement son ami, même s'il n'en était pas totalement sûr, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser intérieurement cet homme prénommer, Aku.

Il n'aimait pas que Kisaki pense trop à lui car elle lui avait bien précisé qu'il avait la même apparence que Naraku…il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette également à penser à lui. De plus, cela l'énervait de la voir penser à un autre homme alors qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras.

« Sesshomaru-sama que… »

Sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il déplaça son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa. Kisaki écarquilla les yeux et rompit le contact aussitôt, le visage embarrassé car elle ne s'y attendait pas.

« Pourquoi…pourquoi si soudainement Sesshomaru-sama ? » Elle voulut s'éloigner de lui mais il refusa de la lâcher.

« Si soudainement, dis tu…dois je comprendre que tu espérais que je le fasse ? » la provoqua t-il.

« Ne changez pas de sujet !...et puis lâchez moi enfin ! »

« Non… » Il la tourna vers lui pour qu'ils soient face à face et surtout pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lui échapper. « Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai plus partir et ça s'applique dès à présent…je t'interdis de te dérober et de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, surtout dans ce genre de moments »

Kisaki hallucina en l'entendant lui donner des ordres mais ce qui la surpris le plus, ce fût ses derniers mots… « Seriez-vous jaloux ? » demanda t-elle afin d'en être sûre.

Sesshomaru jura mentalement…elle l'avait remarqué… mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lui avouer pour autant. « Pour quelles raisons le serais-je ? » demanda t-il avec un air faussement autoritaire.

Kisaki ne pût s'empêcher de rire…et en la voyant réagir ainsi, Sesshomaru la lâcha.

« Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dit de drôle » déclara t-il.

« Non…c'est juste que…ha ! ha ! Que…je suis persuadée que vous avez imaginé, pendant quelques secondes qu'il a pût se passer quelque chose entre Aku et moi ! »

Elle avait visé juste mais Sesshomaru ne lui montra pas son étonnement, il se demandait plutôt comment elle parvenait à lire aussi bien en lui.

« Je vous rassure tout de suite, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Aku et moi…il était mon ami mais je le voyais aussi comme un frère…il a tant fait pour moi… » Elle leva les yeux vers Sesshomaru et vit qu'il la regardait d'un air pas très convaincu. « Mais enfin ! Puisque je vous dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que l'on a lorsque l'on t'écoute parler de lui » répondit-il en se tournant sur le côté. « De toute façon ça ne… » Kisaki venait de se rapprocher de lui sur la pointe des pieds et au moment où il voulut la regarder, elle vint lui déposer un baiser sur sa joue…

« Gomen Sesshomaru-sama…j'ignorais que vous étiez à ce point têtu, alors ci cela peut vous rassurer sachez que…que… » elle hésita à parler et ses joues devinrent rapidement écarlate « Je ne sais pas si c'était important pour vous mais ça l'était pour moi en tout cas… » elle tortilla ses doigts avant de déclarer « …vous étiez mon tout premier baiser…et…vous êtes aussi la seule personne que j'ai embrassé jusqu'à présent… »

Sur le moment Sesshomaru avait du mal à croire qu'une youkai puisse avoir une attitude et des propos aussi innocents. Il réalisa soudain l'ampleur de ses mots et l'attrapa par le bras pour la ramener contre lui. Il l'embrassa ensuite passionnément avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Sesshomaru n'avait pas oublié l'effet que lui procurait le toucher de ses lèvres…une impression douce et sucrée suivit d'une sensation de bien être absolu, au fur et à mesure qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Il sentait que Kisaki avait du mal à le suivre et décida de rompre le contact pour la laisser respirer un peu.

Il la regarda reprendre son souffle avec amusement mais elle évita de le regarder tellement son embarras était grand suite à ce baiser, plus ou moins indécent, qu'il venait de lui donner. Il décida de profiter de ce moment de confusion chez elle pour enfouir sa tête dans sa chevelure et atteindre sa nuque, qu'il commença à couvrir de baisers.

« Sesshomaru-sama…vous n'allez pas…ah… » Kisaki commençait à avoir mal aux jambes et surtout à perdre la tête mais elle ne le pouvait pas…pas ce soir « Non…pas ça…arrêtez s'il vous plaît… »

Sesshomaru releva la tête vers elle pour la regarder, elle était légèrement pâle. « Kisaki, tout va bien ? » s'enquit-il.

« Oui…je suis juste…un peu fatiguée c'est tout…je suis désolée… »

« Ne t'excuse pas, tu viens à peine de…te remettre de tes blessures. C'est moi qui aurait du prendre certaines choses plus en considération » Il la porta par la taille puis il étala sa fourrure au pied du saule avant de la déposer délicatement.

« Arigato… » répondit-elle avant qu'une violente douleur ne la prenne subitement à la poitrine.

« Kisaki ! Que t'arrive t-il ? Tu as mal… » il vit qu'elle se cramponnait à son habit à la base de son cœur et qu'elle avait dû mal à respirer…Il posa une main sur la sienne et peu à peu, elle retrouva une respiration normale.

« Ta blessure te fait souffrir n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-il avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix.

Kisaki tourna la tête vers lui et prit la main qu'il avait posée sur la sienne pour la ramener contre sa joue. « Ça va mieux maintenant…ne vous en faîtes donc pas je n'aurai plus rien d'ici deux jours… » dit-elle afin de le rassurer.

Malgré le fait qu'elle lui ait pardonné son geste, Sesshomaru continuait de s'en vouloir terriblement pour ce qu'il avait fait et ça n'allait pas changé du jour au lendemain. Il savait qu'elle aura besoin de temps pour se remettre définitivement de ce coup, il s'était même préparé à y découvrir une cicatrice…

Kisaki vit qu'il était encore en train de culpabiliser et décida de se redresser sur ses genoux pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Kisaki, tu devrais rester al… »

Sesshomaru resta sans voix lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur son visage pour ensuite l'embrasser. Son baiser venait de dissiper toutes ses inquiétudes…il la rapprocha contre lui et fût même surpris de sentir en premier sa langue venir chercher la sienne. Il ne la repoussa pas et reprit l'initiative qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Après de longues secondes, ils se séparèrent enfin et Sesshomaru posa son front sur le sien…

« Tu es une véritable youkai lorsque tu le désires… »

« Il fallait au moins ça pour que vous redeveniez vous-même… » répondit-elle tandis qu'elle reprenait toujours son souffle.

Sesshomaru sentit qu'elle avait un peu de fièvre et la redéposa sur sa fourrure.

« Dors à présent…si tu veux guérir plus vite… »

Kisaki fit la moue avant de déclarer « Seulement si vous restez près de moi… »

« Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix si j'ai bien compris » répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Non ! » dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Sesshomaru vint s'installer près d'elle et Kisaki ne se gêna pas pour se serrer tout contre lui. Il la vit rougir mais il l'enlaça tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? »

« Qui y a-t-il ? »

« Je veux rester avec vous pour toujours… » sa voix lui indiquait qu'elle dormait déjà à moitié, il ignorait donc si ses propos étaient sérieux et ne lui répondit pas.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? »

« Oui Kisaki, je t'écoute »

« Il y a quelque chose que je veux vous dire et que je n'ai pas osé vous révéler jusqu'à présent… »

« Ah bon ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t-il avec un peu d'angoisse mais en même temps avec curiosité.

« J'ai…j'ai plus de deux cents ans…vous savez… » annonça t-elle avant de s'endormir complètement.

Sesshomaru se doutait plus ou moins qu'elle n'avait pas l'âge d'un simple humain mais là, elle venait carrément de lui révéler une information plus qu'importe à ses yeux…son étonnement était totale. Il soupira une fois de plus et se dit que ce n'était pas la première ni la dernière fois qu'elle risquait de le surprendre...


	14. Chapter 14 Secrets

_**Titre: **__**à**__** travers le temps…**_

Beaucoup de révélations dans ce chapitre et de nouveaux mystères en perspective. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à finir mes chapitres à temps en ce moment. J'espère donc que vous l'apprécierez grandement ) Merci pour vos commentaires (Surtout Sesshina et Meijishi) :)

Bonne lecture !

…

Chapitre 14 : Secrets

Le soleil s'était levé depuis longtemps tandis que Sesshomaru et Kisaki gagnaient les cieux en direction du chemin du retour. Sesshomaru était le même qu'à son habitude et volait fièrement, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kisaki qui semblait vouloir apprécier pleinement ce moment de liberté parmi les nuages.

Ses ailes écarlates n'avaient jamais été aussi étincelantes et la rendait encore plus visible que ses cheveux. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tournoyer dans le ciel et de rire avec Hiru, ce qui permit à Sesshomaru de constater qu'elle allait mieux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille…elle avait plus de deux cents ans…cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça mais lorsqu'il y repensa bien, il se demandait comment elle avait vécu jusque là et surtout comment avait-elle réussi à survivre aussi longtemps…Il se souvint que son père lui avait mentionné que la longévité des fleurs de sangs n'était pas très élevée et que la plus ancienne avait réussi à atteindre les cinquante ans à peine. En raison de leur convoitise, elles mourraient pour la plus grande majorité jeune…mais Kisaki…

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Nous arrivons ! » s'écria t-elle.

Il ne lui répondit pas mais acquiesça de la tête, ils perdirent rapidement de l'altitude pour se poser à quelques pas du lieu où les attendaient leur amis. Kisaki fit disparaître ses ailes et récupéra sa queue et ses oreilles, elle avait également remis sa tenue d'époque qu'elle avait retrouvée comme neuve dans son sac magique. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et courut jusqu'au campement en se retournant une fois pour voir si Sesshomaru la suivait toujours. Il était juste derrière elle mais lui marchait à une allure normale, elle lui sourit et continua joyeusement sa course.

Sesshomaru arriva un peu après elle et resta à l'écart de toutes ces retrouvailles, il n'avait aucune envie de se mêler au groupe d'Inuyasha. Il remarqua que la miko avait tenue parole en ramenant Rin avec eux. La petite était d'ailleurs en train de pleurer dans les bras de Kisaki et Jaken avait les larmes aux yeux avant de remarquer la présence de son maître. Il accourut vers lui et se prosterna bien bas avant de le remercier pour avoir ramené Kisaki. Celle-ci se rapprocha d'eux avec Rin dans les bras et une fois devant Sesshomaru, la fillette le remercia en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

« Sesshomaru-sama…est ce que Kisaki nee-san restera avec nous maintenant ? » demanda t-elle. Kagome lui avait expliquée que toute cette histoire de trahison n'était qu'un mensonge orchestré par Naraku lui-même. En revanche, elle avait préféré ne pas lui révéler le fait que Sesshomaru l'ait blessée en pensant qu'il s'agissait de Naraku, dès son retour dans ce monde.

Sesshomaru regarda Rin avant de reporter son attention sur Kisaki. Elle lui sourit tout comme Rin avant elle et s'il n'y avait pas eu son frère et ses compagnons derrière elles, pour les observer, il aurait répondu sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. A la place, il acquiesça simplement de la tête.

« Arigato ! Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'exclama Rin, heureuse qu'ils soient de nouveau réunis comme avant.

« Sesshomaru a une jolie petite famille maintenant, lui qui disait préférer rester seul » murmura Inuyasha à Kagome.

« Inuyasha…tout le monde peut changer tu sais »

« Peut être mais lui, il… » Inuyasha s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit que son frère le fusillait du regard. « Quoi ? T'as un problème ? Ce que j'ai dis ne te plaît pas ? »

« Le seul problème c'est toi Inuyasha » répondit sèchement Sesshomaru.

« Quoi ? »

« Ils ne changeront jamais… » désespéra Miroku.

« Ils ont toujours été comme ça en même temps » confirma Sango.

Kagome empêcha Inuyasha de se quereller une fois de plus avec son frère et celui-ci décida de l'ignorer complètement. Sesshomaru avait surtout envie de partir au plus vite pour retrouver la tranquillité qu'il inspirait, tout en retrouvant la trace de Naraku afin de lui faire payer définitivement tous ses méfaits. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait également déployé une nouvelle attaque à l'aide de Tenseiga et qu'il était bien décidé à faire un petit détour chez quelqu'un de sa connaissance pour en savoir un peu plus.

A peine avait-il pensé à cette personne qu'un éclair jaillit du ciel et fit sursauter tout le monde. La fumée se dispersa laissant apparaître un vieil homme youkai munit d'un long marteau, monté sur une sorte de vache volante à trois yeux.

« Totosai » dit Sesshomaru.

« …Je vois que tout le monde est réunit, je ne m'attendais pas à ça »

« Hé le vieux ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Inuyasha en s'approchant de lui.

« Toujours pareil Inuyasha, à ce que je vois…j'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas abîmé le Tessaiga depuis la dernière fois »

« Hein ? Non, pas du tout ! Pourquoi est ce que t'es là d'abord ! Si ce n'est pas pour le Tessaiga… »

« Le Tenseiga » coupa Sesshomaru.

« Effectivement » confirma Totosai « Si je suis là c'est bel et bien pour le Tenseiga »

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Sesshomaru. Kisaki qui ne connaissait pas ce youkai se pencha vers Jaken et lui demanda qui il était.

« Ce Totosai est celui qui a forgé les deux crocs Tenseiga et Tessaiga. Les deux épées de l'Inu-Taisho, laissées en héritage pour ses fils. » répondit Jaken.

« Je comprends mieux… » Kisaki se releva et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir à l'épée de Sesshomaru.

« Désolé Inuyasha mais cette partie ne te concerne pas encore… » dit Totosai.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » s'étonna Inuyasha.

Sans comprendre pourquoi il lui avait dit ça, il vit Totosai sauter au sol avant de donner un coup de marteau sur la tête de sa monture. Dès cet instant, lui, Sesshomaru et ses compagnons disparurent de leurs vues.

« Mais…Ou sont-ils partis ? » demanda Shippo.

« Je l'ignore… » répondit Inuyasha.

« Il n'avait pas envie que l'on entende ce qu'il avait à dire apparemment » confirma Miroku « Tu n'es pas trop déçu Inuyasha ? »

« Pas du tout ! Si ça concerne Sesshomaru alors je m'en fiche complètement ! »

Il avait beau dire ça mais Kagome savait qu'il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il se tramait…surtout si cela concernait les épées de son père.

…

« Nous serons plus tranquille pour parler ici…qu'en dis-tu Sesshomaru ? » demanda Totosai.

Ils se trouvaient dans une autre dimension, au paysage nocturne avec quelques youkais inoffensifs volant dans le ciel. Kisaki, Jaken et Rin se tenaient un peu plus loin, derrière Sesshomaru et s'étonnèrent de ce lieu.

« Peu m'importe, explique toi à présent » ordonna presque Sesshomaru.

« …Dégaine Tenseiga… »

Ce dernier s'exécuta et Totosai examina sa lame.

« Tu as découvert ce que l'on appelle l'ouverture vers le Meido plus précisément vers le Meido Zangetsuha »

« Meido Zangetsuha… » répéta Sesshomaru.

« Exact…il s'agit d'un passage vers l'autre monde que seul le Tenseiga peut ouvrir et lorsqu'il est ouvert tes ennemis se trouvent aspiré de l'autre côté sans aucun espoir d'en revenir. Ton père métrisait parfaitement cette technique à toi d'en faire de même…Sesshomaru… »

Sesshomaru regarda son épée mais une question demeurait encore dans son esprit, Totosai le remarqua et s'empressa de lui répondre.

« Tu as découvert le Meido d'une part, grâce à ta propre force et d'autre part grâce à la force des sentiments que tu as mis pour attaquer ton adversaire »

« Des sentiments ? » s'étonna Sesshomaru.

« Moui… » répondit le vieux youkai en se grattant la tête « Au moment où tu as brandi Tenseiga, ta lame a senti la force qui t'animait….une force qui voulait certainement protéger quelque chose à tout prix »

Sesshomaru se souvint du moment où il se trouvait face à Naraku et qu'il l'écoutait déballé ce qu'il pensait de Kisaki et ce qu'il voulait encore lui faire. La colère lui était montée jusqu'à un point extrême mais à ce moment là, toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers une seule et unique personne…Kisaki…celle qu'il désirait sauver…

Sesshomaru se tourna sur le côté et regarda Kisaki. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient et hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas compris…il avait réussi à accroître ses forces simplement grâce à elle. Ce regard n'échappa pas à Totosai et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Sesshomaru se retourna vers lui et rangea Tenseiga dans son fourreau « Je cherchais uniquement à vaincre mon adversaire rien de plus… » déclara t-il. « Cette technique sera mienne d'ici peu de temps »

Totosai soupira « Toujours le même à ce que je vois…enfin espérons qu'un jour, tu comprennes la véritable valeur de certaines choses… » Il redonna un coup de marteau sur la tête de son animal et ils revinrent là où ils se trouvaient avant. Inuyasha et ses amis étaient encore là.

« Ça y est vous avez fini ? » demanda Inuyasha d'une voix très mécontente.

« Oui c'est bon Inuyasha, je lui ai dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir ainsi que ce qui ne te concernait pas »

« Quoi ? » Inuyasha le frappa sur la tête.

« Inuyasha ! » protesta Kagome.

« Il était inutile de lui repréciser ça, pour une fois, Inuyasha n'a pas tort » déclara Miroku.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Sesshomaru tourna les talons et commença à quitter les lieux.

« Nous partons déjà Sesshomaru-sama ? » demanda Kisaki. Elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

« Ne discute pas les ordres de Sesshomaru-sama et contente toi de le suivre Kisaki ! Il t'a déjà fait l'honneur d'aller te chercher alors tu lui dois obéissance » rétorqua Jaken.

« Mais Jaken-sama, Sesshomaru-sama n'a donné aucun ordre pourtant ! » observa Rin.

« Toi ne recommence pas à me contredire ! Allez en route ! » Il attrapa les rennes d'Ah-Uhn et commença à rejoindre son maître.

« Tu viens Onee-sama ? » demanda Rin.

« Oui, laisse moi le temps de dire au revoir à nos amis et je vous rejoints » dit Kisaki.

« Petite Kitsune attend un peu… » l'interpella Totosai.

« Oui ? »

Sesshomaru s'arrêta et regarda vers eux. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Se demanda t-il.

« Approche un peu par ici » demanda Totosai.

« Euh…oui » elle s'avança pour s'arrêter un peu avant lui. Tous attendirent silencieusement pour voir ce qu'il allait dire et ils furent surpris de le voir examiner Kisaki de haut en bas en marchant autour d'elle. Il s'arrêta derrière elle et posa une main sur ses fesses.

« Oui oui alors qu'est ce que je voulais dire déjà… »

Kisaki attrapa sa main avec sa queue avant de se retourner et de l'envoyer valser au-dessus elle.

« Quelle force ! » nota Miroku « Sesshomaru n'a pas intérêt à l'énerver » dit-il sérieusement.

« Il n'a pas de mauvaises manières comme certains ! » lui répondit Sango en le regardant.

Kisaki s'avança vers Totosai qui se redressa avec difficulté et couvert de terre. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je suis vieux je cherchai juste à prendre appui rien de… » Il se prit un caillou venant de nulle part et retomba sur le sol avec une bosse sur la tête. Inuyasha et Kagome regardèrent Sesshomaru qui s'avançait de nouveau vers eux avec un regard furieux.

« Vieux pervers ! » cria Kisaki.

Totosai se releva et Kisaki lui tourna le dos avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

« Attend je t'ai dit, petite Kitsune…je veux que tu me montres un peu ton épée »

Kisaki s'immobilisa et le regarda de nouveau. Sesshomaru venait de s'arrêter également et observa ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous la voir ? » s'étonna Kisaki.

« Je veux simplement vérifier son état, tu n'as rien à craindre » dit-il.

Kisaki s'approcha une fois de plus et sortit d'un trait sa lame pour la tendre à Totosai. Il l'a pris et la regarda longuement.

« Aussi légère qu'une plume…dans le but qu'elle soit maniable pour tous… » Il descendit de sa monture et fit quelques mouvements avec l'épée « Son chant est parfait…elle n'est pas non plus ébréchée…tu l'as très bien entretenue… » Kisaki le regardait faire sans rien dire tout en ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Enfin il posa l'épée sur un rocher et donna un puissant coup de marteau dessus. Le sol vibra tandis que le rocher se brisa laissant le sabre intact. « Ses pouvoirs n'ont pas vacillés non plus… »

« Excusez moi mais…Qu'essayez-vous de dire en faisant tout ça ? » demanda Kisaki.

Totosai hésita à lui répondre « Amaterasu…l'épée noire, sœur jumelle de l'Amatsuki l'épée blanche…ce sont toutes les deux mes créations à la demande du Kitsu-Hiro, ton père…et toi tu es sa fille mais aussi la fleur de sang…Kisaki »

Kisaki se figea en entendant tout cela…tandis que tous les autres ne comprirent pas tout.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ? Je ne viens même pas de cette époque là ! » s'exclama Kisaki encore sous le choc.

« Tu as donc réussi à passer le puit dévoreur d'os ? »

« J'ai toujours vécu de l'autre côté…aussi loin que je m'en souvienne et jusqu'à ce que mon père…jusqu'à ce qu'il… » elle baissa la tête.

« Ton père est mort, je le sais mais personne ne sait comment…on dit aussi qu'il aurait pris soin de cacher l'Amatsuki quelque part où personne ne pourra la trouver et surtout pas… »

« Taisez-vous ! » lui ordonna Kisaki en relevant la tête les yeux plein de larmes. « Ne parlez pas de ça ! Je refuse… »

Sesshomaru fusilla Totosai du regard et ce dernier recula sous l'effet de ce regard glacial, qui avait pour but de le mettre en garde s'il tenait à la vie.

« Quoi qu'il en soit…Kisaki…il m'avait dit qu'il te lèguerait Amaterasu, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi au départ sachant que cette épée regorge de ténèbres…mais j'ai finalement compris après qu'il m'ait expliqué qui tu étais… »

« Que vous a-t-il dit ? » demanda t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

« Il m'a dit que tu étais sa fille et qu'il avait pleinement confiance en toi »

Kisaki n'en revint pas même si elle savait que son père l'aimait, elle ne l'imaginait pas très bien prononcer ses mots…elle voulut pleurer mais à la place elle sourit fièrement et reprit Amaterasu, qu'elle regarda quelques secondes avant de la ranger dans son fourreau.

« Cette épée est l'une des griffes de ton père…prend en grand soin. Sa magie et sa force sont très puissantes, les ténèbres ne peuvent s'exprimer qu'avec la lumière…tu pourras maîtriser la légendaire lumière céleste qui te permettra de faire fondre n'importe quelle glace présente dans le cœur de tes ennemis ainsi que le raikiri, la foudre immortelle…mais le reste dépend de toi...à toi de voir si tu veux en faire une arme de destruction ou bien une arme qui protège » Il regarda successivement Inuyasha et Sesshomaru.

« Hai…encore merci, Totosai…dîtes, si j'ai encore quelques questions je pourrais venir vous voir ? »

« Hein ?...euh bien sûr, Sesshomaru connaît le chemin il te montrera… » dit-il en se moquant presque mais avant de s'attirer ses foudres il préféra partir « Sur ce…à bientôt les jeunes… » Il s'envola sur le dos de sa vache et disparût derrière les nuages.

« Kisaki-san, tout va bien ? » demanda Kagome en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Oui ça va merci… » elle semblait ailleurs, elle pensait à son père. Rin s'avança vers elle et lui prit la main. « Onee-sama…ton père devait être très gentil ! » dit-elle en lui souriant.

Kisaki posa sa main sur la tête de Rin et sourit « Oui, il l'était » affirma t-elle.

Sesshomaru n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure et la regardait de loin, il voyait qu'elle était triste et que quelque chose la tourmentait. A cet instant, il aurait voulu partir seul avec elle pour qu'elle puisse se confier à lui, pour qu'elle sache qu'il était tout près d'elle aussi…mais à la place il la regarda remercier Inuyasha et ses amis avant de leur dire au revoir, pour finalement se diriger naturellement vers lui afin qu'ils puissent reprendre leur route. Elle lui adressa un sourire et attendit qu'il ouvre la marche avec Rin et Jaken. Ils se remirent en route et elle ne se pria pas pour crier au revoir à ses amis de loin. Sesshomaru se dit alors qu'il lui parlera très certainement ce soir…

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement et l'on pouvait presque penser que tout était redevenu normal. Le soleil brillait encore mais se faisait de moins en moins chaud en raison de l'automne qui commençait à s'installer….Kisaki était assise sur le dos d'Ah-Uhn avec Rin et mangeait une pomme avec elle. Sesshomaru avait insisté pour qu'elle ne s'épuise pas trop depuis ses récentes blessures mais elle lui avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas en sucre et qu'elle était tout à fait capable de marcher…il avait tenté de l'en dissuader avec son regard menaçant mais elle n'en avait eu que faire. Il dût lui marchander des pommes pour l'obliger à rester tranquille, la seule technique qui fonctionnait sur elle. Kisaki n'avait eu d'autres choix que de lui obéir même si elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rester assise toute l'après midi. Il l'entendit plusieurs fois soupirer mais il l'ignora tout simplement, elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle mais aujourd'hui elle se sentait un peu sur les nerfs…

Le soir venu, Kisaki joua un peu de flûte mais elle s'arrêta rapidement lorsqu'elle vit que Rin s'était endormie, elle la mit couchée pendant que Jaken ranimait le feu. Sesshomaru les regarda faire jusqu'à ce que Kisaki passe près de lui pour le prévenir qu'elle allait se rafraîchir à la rivière. Il ne s'y opposa pas et se dit qu'il attendra son retour pour lui parler…mais une heure s'écoula sans qu'elle ne revienne et il décida d'aller voir ce qu'elle faisait.

Il ne pouvait pas sentir son odeur…pourtant il savait qu'elle était proche…la nuit était déjà bien entamée et le ciel découvert, laissait entrevoir la lune ainsi que les étoiles, ce qui rendait les chemins bien visibles…même si Sesshomaru n'en avait pas besoin pour se repérer.

Il arriva à la rivière mais ne la vit pas…il continua d'avancer depuis la forêt, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit de l'eau en mouvement. Il crût que ce bruit était naturel mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit une silhouette sur l'eau en train de…danser…

C'était elle…Sesshomaru dissimula sa présence et s'approcha discrètement…il était loin d'imaginer ce qu'il allait voir. Kisaki était debout sur l'eau et dansait librement avec sa chevelure rouge au vent mais…elle était complètement nue ! Sesshomaru détourna les yeux car il ne voulait pas l'épier de cette façon… mais elle attira de nouveau son regard lorsqu'il vit Hiru lui apporter son sabre. Sesshomaru se mit à jalouser l'animal, dans un premier temps puis il se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire à présent.

« Hiru, prépare-toi ! » dit-elle, fermement. Le petit animal sautilla sur l'eau puis se mit à tourner très rapidement autour d'elle, soulevant des colonnes d'eaux sur son passage. Kisaki ferma les yeux et se concentra…elle n'avait ni ses oreilles ni sa queue de renarde et elle n'avait pas l'intention de compter sur ses yeux non plus. Des jets d'eaux se dirigèrent vers elle mais elle bondit et les trancha comme si de rien n'était. Elle répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, toujours en gardant les yeux fermés et en esquivant chaque coup que lui portait l'eau.

Ses mouvements étaient précis et parfaits, elle était parfaite…Sesshomaru ne parvenait plus à détacher ses yeux d'elle…il était tout simplement fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. A ses yeux, elle incarnait la beauté, la force, la grâce mais aussi la puissance et surtout la perfection…et de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais rencontré pareille femme…ce qu'elle venait d'exécuter sous la lune, ressemblait plus à une danse qu'à une séance d'entraînement mais grâce à son talent naturel, elle venait de réussir à combiner les deux.

L'eau était redevenue calme et Kisaki était un peu essoufflée, elle regarda son épée quelques instants…le regard mélancolique.

« Père… pourquoi tant de secrets… » elle soupira et rangea son épée, elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponses comme ça, il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision…mais soudain… elle se figea…ses sens venaient de la prévenir de la présence de quelqu'un…elle renifla l'air discrètement et reconnue, pour son plus grand malheur, Sesshomaru.

« Hiru… » appela t-elle faiblement, le visage écarlate. La petite belette s'approcha d'elle. « S'il te plaît va me chercher une serviette de toute urgence… » demanda t-elle en chuchotant afin que Sesshomaru ne se doute pas qu'elle l'avait repéré. Elle confia son épée à Hiru et ce dernier courut lui chercher ce qu'elle demandait. Pendant ce temps, elle plongea dans l'eau afin qu'il ne puisse plus la voir comme ça.

Elle était morte de honte, elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là à l'observer sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive…mais il était trop tard il l'avait vue et complètement nue en plus ! Elle ne s'en remettra jamais. Elle remonta finalement à la surface et s'empara de la serviette que lui tendait Hiru, elle la passa rapidement autour de sa taille et regagna vite la rive. Elle tordit ses longs cheveux avant de se retourner. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Elle ne pouvait même pas se sécher comme il se doit car elle le sentait se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elle n'osera probablement pas lui faire face non plus…certes elle l'aimait mais son cœur n'était pas encore prêt pour de pareilles émotions et si cela lui avait donné des idées ? Non, impossible…Sesshomaru-sama n'est pas comme ça, se dit-elle.

Sesshomaru savait qu'elle l'avait repéré, un peu tard c'est vrai, mais il venait aussi, sans le vouloir, de la mettre dans une situation bien embarrassante tout comme lui…ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de femmes nues de sa vie mais là, il s'agissait de Kisaki et ce qu'il avait vu d'elle le laissait tout, sauf de marbre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle, il s'obligea à chasser certaines pensées qui risquaient de l'obliger à faire ce qu'il désirait faire depuis plusieurs semaines déjà…ce qu'il ne voulait pas…pas maintenant en tout cas, alors qu'elle se rétablissait encore des blessures qu'il lui avait infligées…et puis ce n'était pas la raison de sa venue.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et la regarda de dos…elle était trempée des pieds à la tête et ne s'était couverte qu'avec un minuscule bout de tissu autour de la taille…rien qui ne le motivait à changer d'avis sur ses intentions, d'autant plus qu'elle commençait à tourner la tête vers lui.

« Sesshomaru-sama…de…depuis combien de temps êtes vous là ? » demanda t-elle timidement en ramenant ses cheveux sur le côté tout en rougissant.

Sesshomaru tenta se rester maître de lui-même et lui répondit d'un ton neutre « Tu ne revenais pas alors je me suis permis d'aller te chercher »

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question ! » s'offusqua t-elle.

« Assez longtemps » déclara t-il sur le même ton.

Pourquoi lui parlait-il comme ça…se demanda Kisaki, l'avait-elle dégouté ? Peut être…après tout elle ne se trouvait pas spécialement belle et à vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais fait attention à ce que les autres pensaient d'elle et puis il avait dû la trouver bizarre en la voyant s'entraîner de cette façon là…sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit soudainement blessée.

« Je vois… » dit-elle tristement.

Sesshomaru remarqua un changement dans sa voix mais n'en comprit pas la raison. Il la vit également serrer ses bras contre elle…elle avait froid.

« Kisaki, tu… »

« Partez à présent, je vous prie…j'ai besoin de me changer…à moins que vous n'en ayez pas assez vu » déclara t-elle sans même le regarder.

Il ne bougea pas et resta troublé par ce qu'elle venait de dire…que sous entendait-elle par là ?

« Très bien, si vous ne voulez pas partir alors c'est moi qui partirai » elle ramassa ses affaires « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai terminé » elle se dirigea vers la forêt mais elle s'arrêta une dernière fois « Je suis désolée pour ça… » dit-elle.

Sesshomaru comprit alors où elle voulait en venir et ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de faire un pas de plus. Il l'attrapa et la plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche.

« Mais…Pourquoi faîtes vous ça ? »

« Et toi pourquoi est ce que tu t'excuses ? »

« Parce…parce que vous n'aviez pas à voir ça ! Tout est de ma faute j'ai manqué de vigilance… »

« Je n'irai pas te contredire sur ce point là, imagine un peu si ça n'aurait pas été moi ! » Il serra son bras un peu plus fort.

« Vous me faîtes mal, Sesshomaru-sama… » Elle ne parvenait pas à se dégager.

« Imagine que ça aurait été Naraku ! » s'énerva t-il « Je sais ce qu'il a essayé de te faire à son château ! »

Devant cette révélation, Kisaki cessa toute résistance et ses larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur ses joues. Sesshomaru la lâcha et sa colère diminua…il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de la faire pleurer, il voulait simplement qu'elle comprenne à quels dangers elle s'exposait parfois…et cette information venait de lui échapper.

« Kisaki… » il avança une main vers elle mais elle la lui gifla avant de le regarder avec colère.

« Ne me touchez plus ! Mon corps vous dégoûte c'est ça ? Naraku m'a sali après tout, même s'il n'a pas été jusqu'au bout…je vous répugne ! Pourquoi vous… » Elle s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle vit Sesshomaru donner un grand coup de poing à l'arbre devant lequel, elle se trouvait. Il venait de porter son coup juste au dessus de la tête de Kisaki et l'arbre en question se brisa en deux avant de s'effondrer derrière elle.

Kisaki ne tourna pas la tête et fixa Sesshomaru avec un regard effrayé. Elle croisa ses yeux dorés qui lui montraient clairement qu'il était très en colère…elle ne pût s'empêcher de trembler.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je n'ai jamais pensé un seul instant ça de toi ! Je voulais simplement te faire comprendre de faire plus attention lorsque tu t'éloignes de moi !... »

« Sesshomaru-sama je… » sa tête se mit soudainement à lui tourner et une violente douleur la prit encore à la poitrine.

« Kisaki ? Que t'arrive t-il ? » s'inquiéta Sesshomaru.

« Je crois que je… » tout devint sombre dans son esprit et elle finit par s'évanouir.

« Kisaki ! » Il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre et la ramena doucement contre lui. Elle était encore trempée et ses cheveux dégoulinaient…mais il s'en fichait…il regrettait une fois de plus ce qu'il avait fait…il était la source de ses souffrances, la seule chose qu'il ne désirait pas être…alors non, il n'avait pas le droit de…la désirer…et encore moins de l'aimer.

Il la souleva et l'emmena un peu plus loin, il chercha Hiru des yeux mais ne le vit pas. Il n'y prêta pas attention et continua son chemin à travers la forêt. Il préféra ne pas trop s'éloigner de l'endroit où il avait laissé Rin et Jaken et finit par s'arrêter dans un coin tranquille de la forêt près d'un petit étang. Il laissa ensuite tomber sa fourrure sur le sol et y déposa Kisaki, avant d'allumer un feu. Il abandonna également ses armes ainsi que son armure près de lui et la regarda quelques instants, enveloppée avec seulement un petit bout de tissu. Il voulut la couvrir avec sa fourrure mais il remarqua quelque chose au dernier moment…une cicatrice…

Elle portait la trace de sa lame à la poitrine…Sesshomaru serra les poings lorsqu'il vit cela et détourna ses yeux d'elle jusqu'à ce que…

« Sessho…maru…sama…» murmura t-elle toujours inconsciente.

Sesshomaru n'y croyait pas…elle pensait à lui même dans son état, même après ce qu'il lui avait fait et dit…Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses doigts sur sa cicatrice…il pouvait entendre son cœur battre sous sa peau, celui qu'il avait transpercé et en même temps celui qu'il désirait. Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur cette trace indésirable qu'elle gardera peut être toute sa vie.

« Pardon Kisaki…pardonne moi pour tout… » chuchota t-il.

« Pourquoi…est ce que vous vous excusez encore ? » murmura t-elle encore à moitié inconsciente.

« Kisaki ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Ça peut aller…je vous remercie… » elle parvint à s'assoir et regarda Sesshomaru « Il est inutile de vous excuser…j'étais un peu énervée aujourd'hui, depuis la venue de Totosai et je me suis comportée comme une vraie idiote tout à l'heure…c'est vous qui aviez raison, j'ai été beaucoup trop imprudente…pardonnez-moi »

« Kisaki, je savais que tu cherchais des réponses concernant ton père et que tu étais inquiète…c'était la raison de ma venue, je ne voulais en aucun cas t'espionner »

« Je sais, ne vous en faîtes pas, je l'ai bien compris…vous ne pouvez pas vous intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi, avec ce corps…vous êtes seigneur de l'Ouest après tout, vos goûts en matière de femmes sont certainement plus raffinés… » elle regarda le feu et Sesshomaru crût même voir de petites larmes dans le coin de ses yeux. « Je ne suis qu'une kitsune et une fleur de sang par-dessus le marché, vous n'avez aucun intérêt avec quelqu'un comme moi… » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

C'était donc ça la raison de sa précédente révolte mais elle se trompait complètement. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point il luttait, depuis qu'il l'avait vue à la rivière, pour ne pas s'emparer d'elle. Alors qu'importe…aux grands mots, les grands remèdes…il fallait lui faire comprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre et Sesshomaru ne trouva rien de mieux que de la repousser au sol, sur sa fourrure, pour venir se placer au dessus d'elle.

« Sesshomaru-sama…qu'avez-vous ? » demanda t-elle prise de panique en voyant comment ils étaient.

« Tu crois peut être que tu ne m'attires pas ! Tu n'es pas en position de savoir ce que je préfère ou non et sache qu'en plus de quatre siècles d'existence, il n'y a que quelques femmes qui m'ont intéressé mais pas plus d'une seule nuit »

Kisaki rougit avant de le regarder avec étonnement « Je…je vous intéresse alors ? »

« Crois tu sérieusement que je suis le genre de d'homme à m'encombrer de personnes qui ne m'intéressent absolument pas ? »

« Non…mais dans ce cas…qu'est ce que je représente pour vous ?…Si je ne suis pas une aventure d'une nuit… » osa t-elle demander tandis qu'elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, à la vue du youkai qu'elle aimait, en face d'elle. Kisaki désirait savoir comment il la voyait…si elle n'avait plus aucun doute, elle n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à s'abandonner à lui.

« Pour moi tu es… » il hésita à continuer, elle le fixait d'une façon presque suppliante comme si elle attendait qu'il la délivre de ses souffrances. Il se remémora alors ses sourires, sa façon d'être, sa gaieté, sa gentillesse mais aussi ses peines ainsi que ses larmes…il se rappela ensuite la douleur que lui avait procuré son absence lorsqu'elle était retournée de l'autre côté du puit et qu'il avait compris sa terrible erreur…lui, Sesshomaru avait même écrit une lettre et demander de l'aide à son frère, choses qu'en temps normal il n'aurait fait pour rien au monde…alors oui, il l'aimait…toujours sans en être sûr car c'était une sensation assez étrange qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant…

« Pour moi tu es quelqu'un de spéciale… » lui répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux « …une personne que je refuse de perdre, de blesser et même de faire pleurer…tu es également celle que je refuse que l'on touche, celle qui me pousse à dire de telles choses mais tu es surtout celle que je désire… parmi toutes les femmes que j'ai pu croiser jusqu'à présent…tu es la seule qui soit parvenue à éveiller mon intérêt… »

Ses mots atteignirent Kisaki en plein cœur…c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait de telles choses…de telles paroles, à elle…elle qui pensait rester seule le restant de sa vie et qui était convaincue qu'une fleur de sang n'avait pas d'avenir. Sesshomaru venait de changer sa façon de voir les choses, lui le youkai à l'apparence si parfaite qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer…lui qui était si fier et même froid la plupart de temps…tout ceci constituait l'être qu'elle aimait. Elle était si émue qu'elle en pleura de nouveau.

Elle se redressa légèrement et passa ses bras autour du cou de Sesshomaru en le serrant du plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

« Sesshomaru-sama…merci…merci d'avoir changé ma vie… »

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le remerciait…en dehors de Rin…personne d'autre ni même aucune autre femme ne lui avait adressé un jour ses mots…Kisaki l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois pour d'infimes raisons mais cette fois-ci, elle y avait mis tant d'émotions…elle avait été jusqu'à venir vers lui, alors il ne pût s'empêcher de la serrer à son tour.

« Kisaki…comment fais-tu pour me convaincre de dire ce que je pense tout haut…pourquoi je ne parvins pas à rester maître de moi lorsque je suis avec toi…tu brises mon armure avec une facilité déconcertante… »

Kisaki ria et s'éloigna un peu de lui pour le regarder « C'est parce que je suis une véritable youkai quand je le veux n'est ce pas ? » dit-elle en plaisantant sur la même chose qu'il lui avait dit la veille.

« Hmph… »

Kisaki lui sourit tandis qu'il balayait les dernières larmes nichées dans le coin de ses yeux. Son regard et ses doigts s'arrêtèrent ensuite sur ses lèvres. Il semblait hésiter…car vu la situation et la façon avec laquelle elle le regardait, il n'allait pas pouvoir résister encore bien longtemps…

« Sesshomaru-sama ? » Il la fixait avec une telle intensité qu'elle n'eu aucun mal à comprendre ses intentions. Ses yeux dorés étaient brûlants de désirs pour elle…

Elle prit la main du youkai qu'elle ramena contre sa joue pour y déposer un baiser avant de le regarder en souriant…un sourire qui avait l'art de faire disparaître toutes les hésitations de Sesshomaru. Ce dernier ne perdit d'ailleurs, pas un seul instant et approcha son visage du sien pour finalement venir l'embrasser tendrement. De son autre main, il en profita pour enlever son propre kimono afin de se retrouver torse nu. Il rompit ensuite le baiser pour l'amener contre lui afin de sentir sa chaleur sur sa peau.

A sa grande surprise il trouva son corps étrangement froid…

« Kisaki…est ce que tout va bien ? » lui demanda t-il, un peu inquiet alors qu'il remontait sa main le long de son dos.

Kisaki passa ses bras dans le dos de Sesshomaru pour bien se serrer contre lui…il la sentit soudain trembler.

« Je…je ne sais pas…j'ai très froid et j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu…je ne sais pas si… »

Sesshomaru avait bien compris…elle était revenue du royaume des morts hier et elle n'était pas encore rétablie…déjà que la veille, au soir, elle avait fait un peu de fièvre et qu'aujourd'hui elle était allée se baigner nue dans la rivière…cette fois-ci elle avait pris froid, d'autant plus qu'elle était à peine couverte sur elle. Il soupira légèrement, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à jouer avec sa patience mais il était loin d'être aussi insensible, vu son état…il comprit qu'elle ne sera pas encore sienne ce soir, il ne voulait pas que sa santé s'aggrave par sa faute mais surtout, il ne souhaitait en aucun cas la blesser…par contre, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éloigner d'elle cette nuit…

« Ne t'inquiète pas…tout ira bien…je ne ferais rien qui te fasse souffrir…détends toi… » chuchota t-il à son oreille.

« Hai… » répondit-elle à voix basse. Elle grelottait certes…mais rien que de le sentir contre elle, comme ça…cela suffisait à réchauffer son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de sensations auparavant et elle en était heureuse…mais elle se reprit vite lorsqu'elle sentit une main venir détacher sa serviette dans son dos…

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Que…que faites vous ? » demanda t-elle en rougissant.

« Ton habit est encore humide, tu ne sècheras jamais comme ça… »

« Mais…mais je ne porte rien en dessous ! »

« Je sais… » dit-il avec un léger sourire. « Je vais t'aider… »

« Vous allez quoi ?... » s'étonna t-elle alors qu'il défit complètement sa serviette à l'arrière. Elle la retint néanmoins par devant avec une main et s'assit en face de lui en baissant la tête pour cacher son visage embarrassé…

« Kisaki… » il s'avança près d'elle et posa une main sur la sienne « …il n'y a rien que je n'ai jamais vu à présent…fais moi confiance, je ne te ferais rien »

« Mais je… » elle tremblait de plus en plus mais son esprit paraissait encore clair…après tout, il avait peut être raison…il venait de la voir nue il y a quelques instants mais pas d'aussi près…mais si c'était lui…peut être que…

Elle releva la tête vers lui mais ne le regarda pas dans les yeux « Ne…ne me regardez pas trop dans ce cas… » dit-elle timidement.

« Je ne te promets rien… » conclut-il avant de l'embrasser tout en l'allongeant doucement.

Il retira définitivement la serviette d'elle et la laissa complètement nue en dessous de lui. Il approfondit rapidement le baiser et la ramena par la taille contre lui. Il entendait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer de plus en plus et décida de rompre le baiser pour s'attaquer au reste de son corps. Il pencha sa tête dans son cou et respira son odeur…une odeur de fleur qu'elle ne dégageait que lorsqu'elle était sous son emprise et qui risquait de lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui-même…mais il n'en arriva pas là, lorsqu'il sentit une main dans ses cheveux…intrigué…il releva la tête vers elle.

« Sesshomaru-sama…faîtes attention…n'oubliez pas que je suis une…une… »

« Tu n'es rien de plus que ce que je vois en ce moment…tu es toi, Kisaki…je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre… » la coupa t-il.

« … ! » Kisaki resta sans voix devant ses mots…elle le força à baisser la tête et l'embrassa à son tour.

Sesshomaru apprécia longuement ce baiser qu'elle lui donnait. Il toucha sa joue chaude et descendit avec cette même main jusqu'à l'un de ses seins qu'il caressa doucement. Elle rompit elle-même le baiser pour couvrir sa voix qui menaçait de laisser échapper un cri contre sa volonté. Sesshomaru en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou pour finalement descendre avec ses lèvres jusqu'à l'autre sein. Son corps s'était grandement réchauffé depuis plusieurs secondes mais sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus…elle laissa échapper un cri malgré elle, à la grande satisfaction du youkai qui la contemplait dans son plus simple appareil et totalement à sa merci. Il reprit sa course sur son ventre et continua même à descendre plus bas. Kisaki ouvrit subitement les yeux et posa une main sur la tête du youkai…inquiet, il la regarda.

« Pas…pas plus bas…je vous en prie…je ne pourrais pas… » sa respiration était déjà haletante et de petites gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front…la fièvre l'avait gagnée plus vite que prévu mais même Sesshomaru avait du mal à résister en la voyant ainsi…il remonta vers elle et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres avant de la regarder dans les yeux…

« Pardon Kisaki…mais…laisse-moi au moins faire ça… »

« Faire quoi ?… » demanda t-elle avec difficulté.

Elle n'obtint cependant aucune réponse puisque qu'il se trouvait déjà dans une zone qu'elle venait tout juste de lui interdire.

« Sessho…Sesshomaru-sama ! Que…ah ! » Elle ne savait pas…elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait avec sa langue si bas…il lui tenait l'une de ses jambes et elle se surprit elle-même à écarter l'autre. Sa tête allait bientôt exploser tout comme son cœur d'ailleurs, elle serrait la fourrure du youkai de toutes ses forces tandis qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier contre sa volonté…

Après de très longues secondes, qui semblait avoir durée une éternité pour elle, Sesshomaru s'éloigna d'elle et tenta de freiner ses instincts qui le poussait à aller plus loin…il ne le pouvait pas…il lui avait promis…déjà avec ce qu'il venait de lui faire alors qu'elle était encore pure…

Il la regarda et vit qu'elle avait dû mal à retrouver une respiration normale…il retourna prés d'elle et lui caressa le visage.

« Kisaki, est ce que ça va ? » s'enquit-il.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et ouvrit les yeux vers lui « Oui…ça peut aller… » lui dit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire. « Je…j'ai chaud à présent mais…mais ma tête me fait atrocement mal… »

« Pardonne-moi… » Il vint s'allonger à côté d'elle et la serra contre lui, il installa ensuite sa fourrure sur elle.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? »

« Qui y a-t-il ? »

« Ne vous excusez pas…j'ai apprécié que vous me…réchauffiez… »

Cette remarque le força à se pencher vers elle…ils se regardèrent un instant avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Aussitôt le baiser terminé, Kisaki s'endormit…Sesshomaru ne dormit pas et préféra la contempler ainsi le restant de la nuit…

…

L'aube approchait déjà lorsque Kisaki s'éveilla…elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était là, à ses côtés…Sesshomaru dormait paisiblement près d'elle. Kisaki le regarda quelques instants et sourit avant de lui déposer délicatement un baiser sur son croissant de lune. Elle pria ensuite pour qu'il ne se réveille pas tout de suite et se leva doucement pour aller se rafraîchir à l'étang. Elle ne portait toujours rien sur elle et chercha des yeux sa serviette ainsi que son sac.

L'eau était froide mais cela lui fit le plus grand bien…après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir avec lui, elle ne parvenait plus à garder son calme, en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle rougit avant de plonger la tête sous l'eau pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Elle remonta à la surface et attrapa sa serviette avant de jeter un œil sur Sesshomaru pour vérifier s'il dormait toujours, heureusement pour elle ce fût le cas…enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

En réalité il n'avait pas du tout dormi mais il lui avait croire que c'était le cas pour qu'elle ne soit pas embarrassée dès son réveil. Elle avait quitté son chevet telle une plume avant de l'embrasser sur le front, pour aller ensuite se rafraîchir. Le youkai ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule fois et continua de l'admirer au loin, elle et sa silhouette parfaite. Il regrettait qu'elle ne soit pas déjà sienne mais peu importe, elle semblait aller mieux et pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Le soleil montait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel tandis que Kisaki se rhabillait comme il se doit avec son vêtement d'époque, elle finit par refaire sa longue tresse et se contempla à la surface de l'eau. Elle soupira en voyant quelques épis au sommet de sa tête et renonça à l'idée de les coiffer. Elle se contenta simplement de replacer sa mèche un peu sur le côté car elle commençait à bien pousser. Elle se releva et avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner, elle sentit deux bras venir l'enlacer.

« Tes cheveux sont magnifiques ne t'en fait donc pas pour ça… »

« Sesshomaru-sama…vous étiez réveillé ? »

« Oui…mais pas depuis longtemps rassure toi… » murmura t-il à son oreille tandis qu'il se penchait dans son cou. « Tu sembles aller mieux…tu as encore mal quelque part ? » s'enquit-il.

« Non…je vous remercie, je vais mieux… » elle sentait ses lèvres sur son cou ainsi que…ses crocs… « Sesshomaru…sama, vous…enfin je veux dire…dès le matin… »

« Oui et alors ? Je profite un peu de ce que je n'ai pas réussi à avoir une fois de plus hier soir… »

« Je suis désolée mais je… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je n'allais pas profiter de toi alors que tu n'étais au mieux de ta forme…cela aurait été incorrect de ma part… » Il la tourna vers lui et lui leva le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Ses yeux verts brillaient avec le soleil et ses lèvres étaient aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

« Sesshomaru-sama… » elle aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer…lui et ses magnifiques yeux dorées, sa longue chevelure blanche aux reflets argents ainsi que son étonnant croissant de lune bleu sur le front. Elle aimait également ses marques pourpres sur ses joues et ne pût s'empêcher de lui caresser le visage.

« Kisaki…toi aussi tu peux être terrible dès le matin…même si tu n'es encore au bout de tes surprises me concernant… »

« … ! » Il venait de s'emparer de ses lèvres d'une façon presque sauvage et Kisaki se demanda comment il faisait pour se comporter de la sorte si tôt le matin et surtout comment il pouvait faire pour être aussi endurant. Ses jambes commençaient même à trembler et son visage venait de reprendre de vives couleurs, au fur et à mesure qu'il la provoquait de cette manière.

Il se sépara d'elle lorsqu'il estima qu'elle eu comprit ce qu'il lui arriverait à l'avenir si elle le prenait trop à la légère.

« Vous…vous êtes…impossible… » déclara t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Il posa son front sur la sien « Sache que le moment venu…je ne te ménagerai absolument pas… » déclara t-il avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

Kisaki devint écarlate et le regarda s'éloigner lentement. Elle savait très bien qu'il était parfaitement satisfait de l'état dans lequel il venait de la mettre et elle se dit qu'elle devra se préparer longuement mentalement et physiquement en avance, lorsque ce jour arrivera…même s'il restait encore beaucoup de questions en suspens.

Ils retrouvèrent rapidement Rin et Jaken ainsi qu'Hiru, à la plus grande surprise de Kisaki. Elle ne se rappelait pas à quel moment il était parti la veille et fût d'autant plus surprise de le voir s'avancer vers elle avec un vieux livre entre les mâchoires. Le même livre que Kagome avait reçu de la part de Yuzuki, Hiru était allé le chercher.

« Hiru…qu'est ce que c'est ? » Elle le prit dans ses mains et reconnue le…Chi no Hon.

« Hiru a rapporté ce livre ce matin…Onee-sama qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Rin.

« Ou as-tu eu ça Hiru ? Il n'était pas censé se trouver au temple ? » demanda Kisaki en ignorant la remarque de Rin. Hiru sauta sur son épaule et posa une patte sur sa joue, plusieurs images défilèrent dans la tête de Kisaki jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne le pourquoi du comment.

« Yuzuki…elle l'a donné à Kagome mais pourquoi…est ce qu'elle l'a lut ? » Hiru acquiesça.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Sesshomaru en venant près d'elle. Elle lui montra le livre.

« Il s'agit du Chi no Hon, un livre exclusivement dédié aux personnes comme moi, autrement dit aux fleurs de sangs. Il y est écrit toutes les informations nous concernant…nos vies ainsi que…nos morts. Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de le lire jusqu'à présent… je ne comprends pas pourquoi Yuzuki, la grande prêtresse a décidé de s'en séparer comme ça »

Kisaki était inquiète Sesshomaru le voyait bien, elle serrait le livre contre elle en fixant le sol. Que pouvait-il bien contenir pour que cela l'effraie autant.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? » Jaken s'avança vers eux et demanda « Quand repartons-nous exactement ? »

Sesshomaru ignora sa question « Jaken va aider Rin à trouver de quoi manger » ordonna t-il. Son ordre signifiait clairement de le laisser seul avec Kisaki durant un petit moment. Le petit youkai grommela tout bas mais s'exécuta sans le contredire.

« Arigato Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'exclama Rin alors qu'elle montait sur le dos d'Ah-Uhn « Rin ne s'éloignera pas trop promis ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Elle s'en alla avec Jaken et Sesshomaru les regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils les perdent de vue. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kisaki qui regardait le livre dans ses mains.

« As-tu l'intention de le lire ? » demanda t-il.

« Je…oui mais j'ai un peu peur de découvrir quelque chose que je ne devrais pas savoir… »

« Tu préfères vivre dans l'ignorance alors ? Les réponses à tes questions se trouvent peut être ici »

« Vous avez raison mais…est ce que vous voulez bien…le lire avec moi ? » demanda t-elle en hésitant.

« Si cela peut te rassurer… »

« Arigato Sesshomaru-sama » répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils s'installèrent au pied d'un arbre et prirent le livre d'une main chacun tandis que Kisaki tournait les pages. Les premières pages furent consacrées à ce qu'ils savaient déjà, l'histoire de la fleur de sang mais chacun de ses pouvoirs étant plus détaillés dans les pages suivantes. Kisaki apprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas donner son sang aux humains au cœur pur autrement ils seraient vite rattraper par le vice à la suite. Elle apprit également la vie des anciennes fleurs de sangs ainsi que leurs morts…la plupart du temps dévorées pour leur chair et son incroyable longévité qu'elle procurait. Vînt ensuite le tour des fleurs de sangs enlevées par des humains et même par des seigneurs youkais. Ces derniers faisaient d'elles leur épouse pour obtenir le plus grand des pouvoirs qu'elles puissent offrir, une fois leur union scellée…mais curieusement le livre ne faisait pas mention de ce qu'il advenait d'elles ensuite…c'était très certainement dans les dernières pages qu'il manquait…

« Étrange…pourquoi a-t-on arraché la suite ? » demanda Kisaki.

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit Sesshomaru à qui cela intriguait également.

« Vous croyez qu'elles sont toutes mortes une fois qu'elles se sont donnés à leur époux ? » s'inquiéta Kisaki.

« Je ne crois pas… » répondit Sesshomaru en tournant les pages pour revenir en arrière « Regarde… » Il lui montra l'histoire d'une fleur de sang qui avait épousé un seigneur youkai serpent et qui l'avait fait sienne le soir même de leur mariage. Elle vécue par la suite cinq ans auprès de lui sans le moindre souci jusqu'à son assassinat. « Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'enfant en cinq ans de mariage… » dit-il en fermant le livre d'un air grave.

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? » s'interrogea Kisaki.

« Je l'ignore… » Sesshomaru se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une raison à tout cela…est ce qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun risque de s'unir avec une fleur de sang. A première vue, l'amant recevait une force considérable mais elle…qu'advenait-il d'elle par la suite ? Est-ce qu'en échange de son pouvoir elle ne pouvait plus concevoir ? Ou bien est ce qu'elle se mourrait lentement à petit feu…Tant de questions qui resteront sans réponse jusqu'à ce qu'ils mettent la main sur les pages manquantes. Il avait l'intime conviction que la vérité se trouvait en elles.

« Sesshomaru-sama…vous croyez que quelque chose risque de m'arriver si je…enfin si on… »

Sesshomaru dût le reconnaître, Kisaki étant elle-même une fleur de sang, il ne pouvait pas exclure tous dangers s'il venait à la toucher et tant qu'il restera un doute, il devra s'abstenir d'aller trop loin avec elle par la suite.

« Si cela amène à te blesser ou à te conduire à la mort…alors je préfère éviter de te faire courir un tel risque… » répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, Kisaki ! Ta présence est amplement suffisante à mes côtés, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre… »

Kisaki était heureuse de l'entendre dire cela mais elle n'en était pas totalement convaincue…car au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé hier et d'autres fois encore, elle avait très bien remarqué qu'il lui était extrêmement difficile de se retenir pour ne pas la prendre complètement. Elle se dit alors que pour l'aider, à l'avenir, elle évitera de se retrouver seule avec lui…même si ça risquait d'être difficile, y compris pour elle car cela signifiait s'éloigner de lui et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

Sesshomaru avait le livre en main et se demandait depuis un moment, s'il ne connaissait pas celui qui était à l'origine de la couverture de cet ouvrage…

« Bokuseno… » dit-il.

« Quoi ? » demanda Kisaki qui n'avait pas compris.

Ils se levèrent et Sesshomaru examina bien la couverture afin d'en être certain.

« Pas de doute…ce livre provient bien du bois de Bokuseno… »

« Qui est ce ? »

« L'arbre millénaire Bokuseno, le fourreau de Tenseiga provient de lui tout comme ce livre apparemment…il doit certainement connaître la vérité que contient les pages manquantes… »

« Vous croyez ? Mais ce livre ne vient pourtant pas de votre époque à moins que… » Kisaki pensa soudain à quelqu'un en particulier « A moins que mon père n'en soit l'auteur… » déclara t-elle.

« Nous le saurons rapidement, attendons le retour de Rin et Jaken. Nous partirons immédiatement le voir »

« D'accord…Sesshomaru-sama ? »

« Qui y a-t-il ? »

« Je vous remercie de m'accorder autant de temps…j'ai conscience que je ralentie votre quête de pouvoir…Jaken m'en a parlée une fois…mais malgré tout, je suis heureuse que vous vous impliquiez autant pour moi…Arigato… »

Sesshomaru se jura qu'un jour, il coupera la langue de Jaken pour ses bavardages inutiles et incessants à son égard.

« Je ne fais aucune chose inutile sache le…j'ai l'éternité pour accomplir cette quête et je souhaiterai, dans la mesure du possible… » Il s'arrêta un instant et la regarda avec des yeux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas « …que tu sois avec moi… »

Kisaki n'en revint pas de l'entendre lui dire cela, elle aurait aimé lui dire que c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait également mais elle n'en eu pas l'occasion…

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Nous sommes de retour ! » s'écria Jaken.

« Onee-sama ! Rin a trouvé des pommes ! » cria joyeusement Rin.

Sesshomaru détacha ses yeux de Kisaki et piétina Jaken qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

« En route ! » annonça t-il.

« Ou…Ou allons nous seigneur Sesshomaru ? »

« Nous allons voir un certain Bokuseno, Jaken » lui répondit Kisaki en prenant une pomme que Rin lui tendait.

« Hein ? Mais…pourquoi ? Et puis je t'ai déjà répété un million de fois de m'appeler Jaken-sama ! » s'énerva t-il.

« Hai…Jaken, allons y maintenant ! » Kisaki saisit les rennes du dragon à deux têtes et se mit à suivre Sesshomaru avec Rin.

« Tu ne m'as même pas écouté ! Attendez-moi ! » s'exclama Jaken tout en courant après eux.

Ils marchèrent environ une bonne demi-heure avant de prendre de la hauteur en s'envolant. Rin et Jaken furent très étonnés de voir que Kisaki pouvait voler, surtout Jaken qui marmonnait tout bas que les kitsunes n'étaient pas censés savoir voler…mais Kisaki passa devant lui et lui adressa un sourire radieux. Il se tourna de l'autre côté en rougissant légèrement, Rin se moqua de lui et Sesshomaru le fusilla du regard. Le pauvre ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Hiru était avec eux également mais resta bien sagement assis sur une tête d'Ah-Uhn durant tout le voyage.

Ils finirent par se poser à l'entrée d'une immense forêt dont les arbres atteignaient des proportions hallucinantes et dont le feuillage n'avait pas encore gagné les couleurs d'automne. Ils avancèrent rapidement jusqu'au cœur même de cette forêt, là où se dressait un arbre plus conséquent que les autres. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Sesshomaru fût le premier à parler.

« Bokuseno…nous avons besoin de te parler » dit-il sans même élever la voix. Rin et Jaken restèrent un peu à l'écart en regardant de loin tandis que Kisaki s'approcha discrètement derrière Sesshomaru.

« Nous ? Dis-tu Sesshomaru ? C'est la première fois que tu n'utilise pas le 'je' » dit une voix provenant de l'arbre.

« Evite nous cette perte de temps et montre toi » ordonna sèchement Sesshomaru sans prêter attention à sa remarque.

A cet instant une tête, sous les traits d'un vieillard, apparut sur l'écorce de l'arbre et fixa le youkai en face de lui. « Tu es toujours le même finalement…enfin passons, pourquoi es tu là ? J'ai senti ton arrivée ainsi que celle de tes compagnons mais quelque chose m'intrigue…depuis quelques temps le vent fait circuler une étrange rumeur sur toi…il paraîtrait que tu voyages en compagnie de la fleur de sang, est-ce vrai ? »

A ce moment précis, Kisaki sortit de l'ombre de Sesshomaru et se plaça à ses côtés pour faire face à l'arbre.

« Oh ! Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Je n'ai même pas senti ta présence, la rumeur était donc vrai…et cette fois il semblerait que la fleur de sang est pris les traits d'une ravissante petite Kitsune… »

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Bokuseno-sama. Mon nom est Kisaki, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance… »

« Kisaki…dis-tu… » il semblait réfléchir à l'écoute de son prénom « …Ravie de te rencontrer Kisaki-chan, comme tu le sais déjà je suis Bokuseno et j'existe depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne l'imagines… avant même Sesshomaru et bien avant son père également… »

« Je croyais pourtant t'avoir demandé d'éviter de nous faire perdre du temps » coupa Sesshomaru « Nous avons besoin de renseignements concernant ceci… » Il lui montra le Chi-no-Hon.

« Mhm…je vois…mais je te pris de ne pas précipiter les choses Sesshomaru…avant toute chose j'ai besoin de parler à Kisaki-chan » déclara t-il.

Kisaki ria doucement, on ne l'avait plus appelée avec le titre 'chan' depuis qu'elle avait dix ans mais il est vrai que comparé à cet arbre immense même Sesshomaru pouvait ressembler à un enfant.

« Comme tu veux » dit Sesshomaru en regardant Kisaki.

« Approche mon enfant… » demanda Bokuseno à la jeune fille.

« Euh…Oui… »

Elle passa devant Sesshomaru avant de se retrouver à moins d'un mètre de l'arbre. Elle leva les yeux vers Bokuseno et ce dernier lui sourit avant de descendre quelques branches vers elle.

« Qu'est ce que… » s'étonna t-elle alors les branches lui encerclèrent les bras, les jambes et le cou.

« N'aie pas peur… » lui dit-il.

Sesshomaru surveillait avec attention les agissements de l'arbre et n'hésiterait pas à intervenir s'il venait à se passer quelque chose.

Après quelques secondes, les branches libérèrent Kisaki et celle-ci recula un peu.

« Vous avez lu en moi, n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-elle.

« En effet…il fallait que je vérifie une certaine chose… »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Tu es la fille du Kitsu-Hiro, le grand démon renard…mais aussi de la déesse Aya, des étoiles. Je n'ai jamais rencontré ta mère mais ton père m'a parlé d'elle de nombreuses fois »

« Parlé ? Mais je ne viens pourtant pas de ce monde, j'ai passé le puit dévoreur d'os pour venir jusqu'ici ! »

« Elle dit la vérité » confirma Sesshomaru.

« Laissez moi vous expliquer, vous comprendrez ensuite…Kisaki-chan, il est vrai que tu n'es pas d'ici du moins en partie…ton père vient de notre monde mais ta mère vient de l'autre époque, c'est pour cette raison que tu as pu passer le puit… »

Kisaki était plus que surprise d'entendre ça « Mais…il ne me l'a jamais dit… » dit-elle simplement.

« Dans les débuts ton père était loin d'être aussi compréhensif et gentil avec les autres…il était aussi puissant que l'Inu-Taisho mais il était loin d'être aussi sage et raisonnable que lui. Il était très impulsif voir même un peu orgueilleux…ce fût seulement lorsqu'il rencontra ta mère qu'il changea du tout au tout… »

Bokuseno lui raconta qu'un jour le Kitsu-Hiro avait subi une lourde défaite et que son adversaire, le croyant mort, l'avait jeté dans le puit dévoreur d'os…La déesse des étoiles le trouva et le prit en pitié, elle décida alors de le soigner. Avec le temps, ils apprirent à se connaître mais plus à se chamailler dans un premier temps…puis ils tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre…même si leur amour était interdit puisqu'il était youkai et elle, une déesse. Ils ne se marièrent donc pas mais ils eurent Kisaki, quelques temps plus tard.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Kisaki, Sesshomaru se demanda s'il était vraiment utile qu'elle sache tous ça mais elle en avait le droit…

« Ma mère est morte quand j'avais six ans…je ne me souviens pratiquement plus d'elle… » déclara t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

« Je sais… » répondit l'arbre « C'est pour cette raison que ton père a décidé de vivre dans l'autre monde pour pouvoir s'occuper de toi…mais certains ne l'ont pas vu du même œil et tentèrent de s'y opposer, notamment… » Il s'arrêta et regarda Sesshomaru. « Kisaki-chan tiens-tu à ce que Sesshomaru entende ce que j'ai à dire ? »

Kisaki regarda Sesshomaru qui la regarda à son tour. Elle lui sourit avant de se retourner vers Bokuseno. Sesshomaru ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui avait sourit ainsi…si tristement mais en revanche, il vit qu'elle avait encore des secrets.

« Oui, Bokuseno-sama… » dit-elle avec assurance « Je ne veux plus avoir aucun secret pour Sesshomaru-sama…de plus, c'était la dernière chose qu'il me restait à lui dire… » Sesshomaru la vit serrer les poings, cela devait être important.

« Très bien…alors comme je le disais, certaines personnes se sont opposées au départ de ton père notamment…tes deux frères aînés… »

La surprise était de taille pour Sesshomaru, il ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle puisse avoir encore de la famille et il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi elle le lui avait caché d'ailleurs.

« Des frères ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? » lui demanda t-il.

Elle lui tourna le dos et ne lui répondit pas. Bokuseno se chargea des explications.

« Sesshomaru…elle ne l'a pas fait tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de te parler d'eux. Ce sont ses demi-frères plus exactement…le Kitsu-Hiro était déjà marié lorsqu'il a rencontré la mère de Kisaki mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un mariage arrangé dans le but d'assurer sa descendance…néanmoins il eu deux fils, des jumeaux et je crois que tu les connais aussi…il s'agit des deux Kitsunes Raito et Kaito »

Sesshomaru parût abasourdi lorsqu'il entendit ces deux prénoms. En effet il les connaissait, ils étaient des daiyokais tout comme lui, bien qu'étant de soixante dix ans plus jeune que lui, ils avaient réussi à atteindre une certaine réputation avec le temps, de part leur force et leur cruauté. Ils tuaient comme bon leur semblait et n'avaient aucune pitié. Sesshomaru les avait déjà croisés plusieurs fois au cours de sa quête mais ils n'avaient jamais osé le provoquer…et lui, il les ignorait. Puis un beau jour, ils disparurent…Sesshomaru n'avait plus entendu parler d'eux depuis presque deux cent ans.

« A voir ta réaction, j'en déduis que tu les connaissais…Sesshomaru »

Il ne répondit pas et regarda Kisaki qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Sesshomaru avait du mal à croire que le même sang qu'eux coulait dans les veines de la jeune fille.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ces deux frères n'ont pas du tout apprécié le fait que leur père leur tourne le dos pour…cette nouvelle petite sœur qu'ils venaient d'avoir…ils ont donc passé le puit à plusieurs reprises et un jour…nous ne les avons plus jamais revu…on raconte qu'ils réclamaient les deux épées que portait le Kitsu-Hiro… » Bokuseno regarda l'épée accrochée à la ceinture de Kisaki « …mais apparemment ils n'ont pas réussi à les avoir…Ou se trouve la deuxième ? »

« Je l'ignore…père ne m'a laissée que celle-ci avant de…de disparaître…il est parti et n'est jamais revenu…j'avais vingt-six ans à l'époque… »

« Tes frères étaient avec toi ? » demanda Bokuseno.

« Pas exactement… » répondit t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Ont-ils découvert que tu étais la fleur de sang ? »

Kisaki ne répondit pas et se contenta de serrer ses bras contre elle. Bokuseno prit cela pour un oui et regarda Sesshomaru. Ce dernier ignora l'arbre et s'approcha de Kisaki pour poser une main sur son épaule. Elle ne se retourna pas vers lui et se contenta juste de poser une main tremblante sur la sienne. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'arbre et un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage. Sesshomaru se doutait plus ou moins de la brutalité qu'avait du vivre Kisaki par ses propres frères mais il préféra ne pas lui demander plus de détails, pour éviter de réveiller de douloureux souvenirs en elle. Curieusement cette situation était à peu près similaire à la sienne avec Inuyasha et même si Sesshomaru avait eu envie, plus d'une dizaine de fois, de tuer son frère, avec le temps il en avait décidé autrement…sauf si ce dernier viendrait éventuellement le pousser à bout au quel cas il ne se priverait pas de lui ôter la vie.

« Ça suffit maintenant avec toute cette histoire, Bokuseno…à présent, parle nous de ce pourquoi nous sommes venus » dit Sesshomaru en forçant Kisaki à se rapprocher de lui.

« Très bien…j'allais y venir de toute façon. Ce livre, le Chi no Hon provient effectivement de moi, à la demande du Kitsu-Hiro qui fût l'auteur de ces lignes. Il le rédigea avec l'aide d'un ami, en parcourant le monde pour y retranscrire tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la fleur de sang…mais son but premier était de te le remettre pour que tu puisses vivre ta vie sans avoir à te poser de questions…il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi et lorsqu'il est venu me demander de l'aide, je n'ai pas pu lui refuser. Je connais l'intégralité de cet ouvrage et je suppose qu'il en est de même pour vous n'est ce pas ? »

« C'est justement pourquoi nous sommes là… » répondit Sesshomaru. « Les dernières pages ont été volontairement arraché par quelqu'un dont on ignore l'identité et qui visiblement cherche à cacher la vérité. »

« Les dernières pages dis-tu ? Elles concernent l'avenir de la fleur de sang si j'ai bonne mémoire… »

« C'est exact…il y est mentionné que celui qui fera sienne la fleur de sang obtiendra un immense pouvoir mais nous ignorons si cela ne comporte pas un danger pour sa vie par la suite » déclara directement Sesshomaru et sans détour avec un air grave.

Kisaki leva timidement les yeux vers lui et agrippa sa fourrure avant de reporter son attention sur Bokuseno qui la fixait étrangement.

« Tu connais la vérité n'est ce pas ? Alors parle… » dit Sesshomaru qui commençait drôlement à s'impatienter. Kisaki, pour sa part, avait peur d'apprendre cette vérité qui venait de rendre Bokuseno soudainement très sérieux.

« Sesshomaru…pourquoi désires tu tant le savoir ? Si je ne me trompe pas cette histoire ne concerne que Kisaki…à moins que… »

«Mes motivations ne te regarde absolument pas vieil arbre, alors dépêche toi de parler » répondit-il froidement.

« Sesshomaru-sama…il ne pensait pas à mal… » dit Kisaki « Bokuseno-sama…gomen…dîtes nous la vérité s'il vous plaît… »

« Nous ? Alors…je comprends mieux maintenant… » dit-il en les regardant successivement.

Kisaki rougit car elle vit que l'arbre venait de comprendre le genre de relation qu'ils entretenaient. Sesshomaru, lui demeura imperturbable.

« …mais cela risque de poser problème et dans votre intérêt je préfère ne pas vous révéler la fin du Chi no Hon » déclara Bokuseno.

« Tiens donc et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Sesshomaru en le menaçant du regard.

« Pourquoi Bokuseno-sama ? Est-ce que je risque de mourir si je… »

« Non…mais… »

« Alors pourquoi ? » demanda Kisaki qui visiblement commençait à paniquer.

« Si elle ne meure pas alors pourquoi refuses-tu de nous dire ce qu'il va se passer… » demanda Sesshomaru qui était un peu rassurer de savoir qu'elle n'en mourrait pas.

« Sesshomaru…j'ignore quels sont les liens que tu as tissé avec Kisaki-chan mais visiblement tu as l'air de tenir à elle et je ne te cacherais pas que c'est la première fois que je te vois te soucier autant de quelqu'un…c'est d'ailleurs l'un des plus grands chocs de toute ma vie ! »

« Et ?...Qu'essaies-tu de dire ? » répliqua Sesshomaru qui préféra ignorer sa dernière remarque.

Bokuseno prit un air grave et regarda Kisaki avec tristesse avant de reporter une attention plus ferme sur Sesshomaru. Finalement, il déclara.

« Si tu choisis de ne pas renoncer à elle, Sesshomaru…il serait préférable que tu t'abstiennes de la toucher dans l'avenir…si vous décidez de rester ensemble alors tu ne devras jamais t'unir charnellement avec elle… »

Devant cette révélation presque impossible à croire et qui cachait un mystère encore plus grand pour eux. Sesshomaru était très choqué et ne s'attendait pas du tout à entendre ça…il vit Kisaki devenir soudainement très pâle…et, sans même s'en rendre compte, il attrapa sa main qui l'agrippait jusque là et la serra dans la sienne…

La seule question qui demeurait encore dans leurs esprits était « Pourquoi ?... »

…

Dans le prochain chapitre : Des explications incomplètes…le doute qui s'installe…des opinions divergentes et le pouvoir d'une lumière nouvelle…le sang coulera une nouvelle fois…

Rendez-vous dans 15 jours ! )


	15. Chapter 15 Choix, confiance et lumière

_**Titre: **__**à**__** travers le temps…**_

Bonjour à tous ! L'été arrive enfin, espérons que cela va durer Pour ce chapitre, aucun indice, je vous laisse le plaisir de le découvrir ) Encore merci pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

…

Chapitre 15 : Choix, confiance et lumière

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient repris la route depuis leur rencontre avec Bokuseno…trois jours qu'ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots. Rin et Jaken voyaient très bien que quelque chose n'allait. Jaken pour sa part avait entendu l'intégralité de leur conversation avec l'arbre et s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour la suite des évènements et surtout pour son maître car le petit youkai ne voulait pas accepter son rapprochement avec Kisaki qui, selon lui, allait lui causer beaucoup de problèmes s'il décidait de rester avec elle.

Quant à Rin, elle n'aimait pas les voir comme ça et même si elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, elle essaya dans un premier temps de remonter le moral de Kisaki en lui cueillant chaque jour un bouquet différent, en l'obligeant à chanter avec elle et en lui demandant de la faire étudier comme avant. Kisaki n'avait pas refusé et fit tout ce que lui demandait la fillette avec le sourire. Cependant Rin vit que cela ne suffisait pas…Kisaki restait triste la plupart du temps.

Depuis que Bokuseno lui avait révélé l'histoire de son passé, Kisaki n'avait plus que ça en tête…ça et évidemment la partie concernant la fleur de sang…elle essaya de retourner le problème dans tous les sens mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre les paroles du vieil arbre…mais surtout, elle se demandait pourquoi le destin était si cruel avec elle…déjà qu'elle était menacée de tous les côtés depuis plus de deux cents ans par toutes sortes de créatures qui désiraient sa chair mais en plus, elle venait d'apprendre que son avenir était tout aussi compromis…pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit de s'unir avec l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Durant ces trois jours, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi et s'était même éloignée de Sesshomaru volontairement, elle ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans tout ça…même s'il était déjà un peu trop tard…mais plus que tout, elle refusait l'idée de le perdre. Pourtant, il lui arrivait de penser que cela serait mieux pour tout le monde si elle viendrait à partir…après tout, avant de rencontrer Sesshomaru, elle avait prévu de passer l'éternité seule…mais maintenant…

Sesshomaru était loin d'être stupide, il avait très bien remarqué que Kisaki voulait s'éloigner de lui. Il crût dans un premier temps qu'elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule pour réfléchir par rapport à ce que Bokuseno lui avait raconté sur sa famille mais par la suite, il comprit qu'elle se posait beaucoup de questions quant à son avenir. Il envisageait même le pire…qu'elle décide de repartir de l'autre côté du puit et ce, pour toujours…Plusieurs fois il voulut aller lui parler mais il n'en fit rien car lui aussi devait prendre en compte plusieurs éléments que lui avait dévoilé Bokuseno. Il se remémora alors la suite de leur conversation d'il y a trois jours…

…

« Si tu choisis de ne pas renoncer à elle, Sesshomaru…il serait préférable que tu t'abstiennes de la toucher dans l'avenir…si vous décidez de rester ensemble alors tu ne devras jamais faire l'amour avec elle… »

Sesshomaru venait de prendre la main de Kisaki, sans s'en rendre compte à la seconde où il l'avait vu blêmir…puis il se tourna vers l'arbre, le regard furieux. Il voulait des explications.

« Pourquoi ! » s'énerva t-il.

« Il n'y aura peut être pas de problème si vous vous limitez à une seule et unique fois…mais cela est impossible… » ajouta t-il.

« Pourquoi refuses tu de nous dire ce qu'il se passera si jamais… » Sesshomaru s'arrêta de parler en constatant qu'il allait une fois de plus dire 'nous'.

« Sesshomaru, il est inutile que je te dise de ne pas t'énerver mais crois moi, si je fais ça c'est pour votre bien et même un peu plus pour le tien…car si jamais tu venais à découvrir la vérité, tu voudrais très certainement emprunter un chemin qui te mènerait à ta perte, sans aucun espoir d'en sortir… ni pour toi, ni pour elle… »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Et pourquoi se limiter à une seule fois alors que tu viens de dire qu'il est préférable de s'abstenir complètement ? »

« En effet j'ai dit qu'il n'y aura peut être pas de problème si tu te limites à une seule et unique fois avec elle mais c'est impossible…une fois en entraîne une autre puis encore une autre jusqu'à ce que le temps des regrets arrive…parce que lorsque l'on se souvient des bras de celle que l'on aime…on ne peut plus y renoncer » déclara Bokuseno le visage on ne peut plus sérieux, mettant ainsi fin aux questions du youkai.

« Arigato…Bokuseno-sama » dit soudainement Kisaki avec un sourire forcé « Merci de m'avoir parlée de mes parents et de…mon avenir… » Elle s'inclina devant lui « Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à ajouter… » elle voulut partir mais Sesshomaru ne lui lâcha pas la main.

« Kisaki… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais rejoindre Rin et Jaken. Je vous attends un peu plus loin »

Sesshomaru la laissa partir et l'observa quelques instants de loin…elle ne l'avait pas regardé une fois avant de s'éloigner…cette réaction ne présageait rien de bon.

« Sesshomaru, j'aimerai comprendre quel genre de lien tu entretiens avec elle…ton comportement indique clairement que tu… »

« Cela ne te regarde pas ! » gronda Sesshomaru.

Bokuseno ne préféra pas insister puisqu'il avait déjà à moitié la réponse « Quoi qu'il en soit ne la rend pas plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà et ne la rejette pas pour cette raison…je pense qu'à présent, tu dois mieux comprendre ce par quoi elle est passée depuis sa venue au monde et je t'avoue que cela m'étonne qu'elle est réussie à vivre plus deux cents ans. Elle doit être la plus ancienne fleur de sang à l'heure actuelle »

« Naraku en a après elle également… » déclara Sesshomaru d'une voix glaciale.

« Naraku dis-tu ? Elle est traquée de partout dit moi…enfin beaucoup moins je suppose, depuis qu'elle est avec toi »

« Je ne la laisserais pas ! » s'exclama Sesshomaru « Ni à lui ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs ! Peu m'importe ce qu'elle est et d'où elle vient ! J'ai promis de la protéger et je le ferai, Sesshomaru ne revient jamais sur sa parole ! »

Bokuseno fut littéralement estomaqué d'entendre Sesshomaru faire ce genre de déclaration mais il finit par sourire en se disant dans sa tête que l'amour avait vraiment le pouvoir de faire changer les cœurs…bien que Sesshomaru refuse, pour l'instant, d'admettre la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour Kisaki.

« Ton père serait fier s'il t'entendait Sesshomaru…alors à moi de t'aider dans ta nouvelle quête et pour Kisaki-chan… » Bokuseno fit descendre l'une de ses branches avec une unique feuille à son extrémité. « Prend cette feuille, elle est imprégnée du sang de Kisaki et va voir Totosai avec une partie de toi…il te confectionnera quelque chose pour Kisaki qui lui facilitera la vie »

Sesshomaru prit la feuille mais ne remercia pas l'arbre. Il fera ce qu'il vient de dire puisque c'était pour Kisaki mais il n'en demeurait pas moins inquiet. Il s'apprêta à partir lorsque Bokuseno l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Sesshomaru n'oublie pas que toi aussi, un jour, tu devras faire un choix…être le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest ou bien simplement un homme…mais dans les deux cas ne fait pas quelque chose que tu regretteras pour le restant de ta vie »

Sesshomaru reprit son chemin en repensant longuement à ce qu'il venait de dire…un choix…

…

Voilà où il en était depuis trois jours, il avait réfléchi encore et encore mais à chaque fois il en revenait au même point. Celui où il refusait qu'elle parte loin de lui…mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'occasion de lui dire. Kisaki restait à la traîne du groupe et soupirait beaucoup comme si elle essayait de peser le pour et le contre dans toutes ses questions. Elle ne dormait plus la nuit et se tenait assez loin de lui, soit en fixant le feu soit en regardant le ciel.

Sesshomaru ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui mais en même temps il désirait lui laisser un peu de temps pour qu'elle puisse remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il n'avait cessé de l'observer durant ces trois jours et elle le savait mais elle n'avait pas cherché une seule fois à croiser son regard…et cela commençait à l'inquiéter…

Dès le quatrième jour, le soleil était pratiquement à son zénith lorsque Kisaki prit sa décision…Le groupe s'était arrêté près de la rivière et Rin attrapait du poisson tandis Kisaki la surveillait de loin, assise sur un rocher. Elle se leva soudainement et passa devant Jaken.

« Jaken surveille Rin pour moi s'il te plaît »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? Ou vas-tu ? »

« Je dois parler à Sesshomaru-sama » dit-elle sans se retourner.

« Il était temps qu'elle se décide… » marmonna t-il en repensant à l'humeur massacrante de son maître durant ces derniers jours.

Sesshomaru était assis un peu plus loin et s'apprêtait à partir éliminer quelques youkais afin d'occuper son esprit à autre chose mais aussi pour essayer de parfaire sa nouvelle technique. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver…

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Attendez ! »

« Kisaki, que veux tu ? »

« Je…j'aimerai vous parler si vous le voulez bien, c'est à propos de…enfin… vous savez de quoi il retourne… » dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Oui…moi aussi j'ai réfléchi durant ces trois jours. Tu m'en as donné largement le temps » Sa voix sonnait presque comme un reproche et Kisaki le remarqua.

« Je suis désolée mais j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule… »

« Au point de ne pas en dormir la nuit ? » insista Sesshomaru.

« Je n'avais pas sommeil… »

Sesshomaru ne la crût pas et fît un pas vers elle. Kisaki réagit immédiatement et recula.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais…tu ne veux plus que je m'approche de toi…pourquoi ? »

« Non ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que…que…je ne sais plus comment réagir par rapport à vous ! Ce que Bokuseno-sama a dit l'autre jour m'a fait comprendre beaucoup de choses ! D'une part que je ne veux pas vous quitter mais…mais j'ignore totalement où cela risque de nous mener par la suite ! Je suis une fleur de sang et vous le seigneur de ces terres…et quand je pense à ça, je me dis sans arrêt que ma place n'est pas auprès de vous… »

Elle venait de lui révéler ce qui la tourmentait depuis trois jours mais la seule phrase que Sesshomaru avait retenu c'était « Je ne veux pas vous quitter… » alors il se dit… qu'elle avait tout simplement peur de ce qui allait arriver ensuite, si leur relation s'approfondissait davantage.

« Sesshomaru-sama… » il sortit de ses pensées afin de continuer à l'écouter « …je vais repartir, pour l'autre monde » déclara t-elle d'un air sérieux.

« Je n'apprécie pas les plaisanteries de ce genre, Kisaki »

« Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Je vais retourner dans mon monde et découvrir ce que Bokuseno-sama tente de me…de nous cacher et je… »

« Non ! » répliqua t-il fermement sans la laisser finir de parler.

« Non ? Mais c'est pour… »

« Peu m'importe la raison ! Je refuse que tu y retournes, tu viens à peine de dire que tu ne voulais pas me quitter et après tu veux tout de suite partir ! Ne te moque pas de moi Kisaki ! »

Elle l'avait vraiment mis en colère mais Kisaki n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait longuement réfléchi.

« Si je le fais c'est pour savoir la vérité ! Vous avez peut être décidé d'en rester là mais pas moi ! Il s'agit de ma vie et je ne veux en aucun cas blesser les autres pour mon ignorance ! » elle recommençait à élever la voix sur lui mais Sesshomaru n'allait pas la laisser avoir le dernier mot.

« Tu serais donc prête à retourner dans cet endroit et être l'esclave de ces maudits humains jusqu'à ta mort si j'ai bien compris ! »

« Hein ? Non, vous m'avez mal comprise. J'ai l'intention d'y retourner mais pas plus de quelques jours seulement, pour découvrir la vérité ! Et puis il n'y a qu'au temple que l'on cherche à me tuer, les personnes de l'extérieur venant réclamer mon aide, n'ont rien fait de mal et j'aime les aider ! »

« Ce ne sont que des profiteurs ! Ils sont si faibles qu'ils cherchent le pouvoir par n'importe quel moyen !»

« Non vous vous trompez ! Ces humains comme vous dîtes ont été la plupart du temps gentils et compréhensifs avec moi ! Je vous interdis de les insulter ! »

Sesshomaru n'avait pas prévu que cette discussion allait tourner aussi mal et encore moins qu'elle allait se mettre en colère contre lui. Elle le surprenait encore mais lui aussi était tenace, il était fermement résolu à garder ses positions.

« Comment peux-tu défendre ces humains ! Ils ne sont rien comparés à nous ! Ils t-ont maltraitées durant toutes ces années et… »

« Taisez-vous ! »

Sesshomaru fût choqué de l'entendre lui donner des ordres et le plus impressionnant était qu'elle arrivait à lui tenir tête.

« Vous ne savez rien de ma vie passé ! Je ne vous permets pas de les insulter, d'autant plus que Rin-chan est humaine elle aussi tout comme Kagome et ses amis ! »

Jamais une femme n'avait osé lui parler comme elle le faisait en ce moment…et le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, du moins en ce qui concerne les humains. Pour le reste, elle venait de réussir à le faire sortir de ses gonds… Il s'approcha d'elle à grands pas, le regard menaçant tandis qu'elle reculait dangereusement vers la rivière.

« Vous ne me faîtes pas… » elle glissa en arrière sans s'en rendre compte mais Sesshomaru la rattrapa juste à temps par le bras. « Mer-Merci… » dit-elle en baissant les yeux mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, Kisaki ! Et je ne te laisserai pas partir non plus ! Est-ce que tu m'as compris ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Puisque je vous dis que je vais revenir ! Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de me disputez avec vous comme ça ! Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite non plus contrairement à ce que tu crois ! Mais sache que je n'hésiterai pas à t'attacher si tu refuses d'obéir ! Je ne veux plus qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… »

« Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faîtes mal ! » Il lui serrait le bras si fort qu'elle crût qu'il allait lui briser mais heureusement il la lâcha à temps. « Je…comprends ce que vous ressentez mais je veux…malgré tout, connaître la vérité…c'est pour ça que je ne vous écouterai pas cette fois ! Et hors de question de vous laissez m'attacher ! Je ne vous appartiens pas !» répliqua t-elle en massant son bras qui portait une trace rouge à cause de lui.

« Uhm ! M'as-tu déjà seulement écouté ne serait ce qu'une fois…et puisque l'on en parle, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais si, tu m'appartiens ! C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit, il y a quelques temps » Il lui montra la marque en forme de lys qu'elle lui avait faîtes au poignet en le mordant lorsqu'ils étaient prisonniers de la dimension créée par Naraku.

Kisaki rougit en voyant qu'il se rappelait de quelque chose qu'elle lui avait dit elle-même et qui la gênait un peu. « Ça…ça n'a rien à voir ! Ne cherchez pas un prétexte pour m'obliger à rester ! Ma décision est prise ! »

« Je vois que nous n'arriverons pas à être d'accord…très bien dans ce cas, même si je pourrais employer la manière forte, je préfère éviter de me faire détester par toi… » Il recula et sortit Tokijin.

« Que faîtes vous ? » demanda Kisaki qui pâlit légèrement en revoyant cette lame en face d'elle.

« Je te propose un marché…si tu parvins à me faire mettre un genou au sol alors je te laisserai partir mais si c'est moi qui te bat alors tu y renonceras pour de bon, cela te convient-il ? » il pensait qu'elle allait encore faire sa tête de mule mais contre toute attente elle sortit son épée également.

« Bien sûr que cela me convient ! Mais vous auriez pu tout simplement dire…si je vous bats à la place du genou au sol… » le provoqua t-elle avec un petite sourire.

« Hmph ! C'est à voir si tu en es capable… »

Jaken et Rin s'étaient cachés derrière un rocher et observaient le duel de loin.

« Comment ose t-elle provoquer le seigneur Sesshomaru de la sorte… » grogna Jaken.

« Mais Jaken-sama c'est Sesshomaru-sama qui lui a proposé »

« Elle aurait dû refuser ! Quelqu'un de sensé aurait plutôt dû avoir peur devant le seigneur Sesshomaru ! »

« Onee-sama n'a jamais eu peur de Sesshomaru-sama et Rin non plus d'ailleurs ! » s'exclama t-elle.

« Arrête de me contredire et regardons plutôt ce qu'il va se passer ! »

Rin acquiesça et regarda Hiru. Ce dernier était assis en haut du rocher et observait attentivement ce fameux duel. Il n'hésiterait à intervenir si Sesshomaru fait quelque chose de mal à sa maîtresse.

Kisaki prit position et fixa son adversaire…pour une raison qu'il ignorait, elle l'incitait à attaquer en premier. Il ne la déçue pas et passa à l'offensive directement. Elle le bloqua en positionnant sa lame devant elle mais il l'obligea à reculer jusqu'au bord de l'eau.

« Il…il a beaucoup plus de forces que moi si je ne réagis pas je vais… » pensa t-elle.

« Tu peux encore choisir d'abandonner Kisaki » dit Sesshomaru en souriant presque.

« Ja-Jamais ! » Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces et déploya ses ailes avant de s'envoler.

« Hmph…être dans les airs n'y changera rien… » Il s'envola à son tour et fonça droit sur elle.

« Je ne me laisserai pas faire Sesshomaru-sama ! Peu m'importe combien vous m'êtes précieux ! » dit-elle en fonçant sur lui également.

« Précieux ? » répéta t-il avec étonnement. Kisaki sourit et il comprit alors qu'elle cherchait juste à le déconcentrer…et lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, Sesshomaru eu la surprise d'être touché à la joue.

« Tu… » Elle avait réussi à faire couler le sang de Sesshomaru, son sang…cela relevait de l'exploit même si cette coupure cicatrisa quelques secondes après, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait réussi à le toucher.

De son côté il avait juste réussi à couper le ruban qui retenait la tresse de Kisaki. Ses cheveux volaient de nouveau librement avec le vent. « Vous ne m'en voulez pas pour si peu j'espère ? Sachez que je pensais ce que je viens de dire »

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas baisser ta garde Kisaki… »

« Quoi ? » Elle n'avait pas même pas eu le temps de se retourner qu'il était déjà devant elle. Elle se baissa pour esquiver son coup mais il ne cessa pas de la poursuivre pour autant. Kisaki recommençait à avoir la tête qui tourne et son cœur lui faisait de plus en plus mal à chaque fois que Tokijin rencontrait sa lame.

« Tu t'essouffles déjà ? Tu sais tu peux encore… »

« Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Vous tenez donc tant que ça à ce que je renonce ? Je peux comprendre que vous soyez inquiet mais que…que puis-je faire d'autre ! Répondez-moi, Sesshomaru-sama ! » Elle abattit Amaterasu contre lui et l'obligea à reculer.

« … ! » Elle se battait parce qu'elle croyait bien faire…pour lui, mais même pour cette raison Sesshomaru refusait de la voir courir un tel risque. De plus il la trouvait étrange depuis quelques minutes…Il reprit l'avantage et l'obligea à se poser au sol pour continuer leur lutte à terre.

« Kisaki abandonne, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien »

« Si vous vous inquiétez tant pour moi, vous n'avez cas abandonner vous-même ! » elle lança plusieurs boules de feux vers lui mais il les esquiva toutes.

« Très bien alors dans ce cas… » il lança son fouet vert démoniaque et l'attrapa à la cheville.

« Non ! S'il me fait chuter j'aurai perdu ! » pensa t-elle. Il la tira vers lui pour qu'elle tombe mais avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Elle prit appuie sur ses mains et fit une pirouette en arrière. Elle se redressa mais cette fois-ci elle s'effondra d'elle-même sur le sol en serrant sa poitrine.

« Kisaki ! » Il rangea son épée et accourut vers elle.

« J'ai perdu…n'est ce pas…je suppose que vous êtes satisfait à présent… » elle avait dû mal à retrouver une respiration normale et Sesshomaru comprit que sa confrontation avec Tokijin y était pour quelque chose. Il ne l'aida pas à se relever et se contenta de la fixer.

« Vas-y… » dit-il « Puisque tu y tiens tant, vas y…je ne te retiendrais plus… »

« …Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ? » elle espérait que peut être il avait enfin compris ses intentions, qui n'étaient pas du tout faîtes pour qu'ils se fâchent ainsi…mais bel et bien pour qu'ils puissent avancer ensemble.

« Je pensais que tu avais trouvé ta place ici mais j'ai dû me tromper…tu as pris ta décision seule alors il est inutile que je t'expose la mienne à présent. Fais ce que tu veux… » déclara t-il impassiblement.

Kisaki n'en revenait pas, non seulement il n'avait rien compris mais en plus il cherchait à la faire culpabiliser…elle sentit ses larmes monter mais elle fit un effort pour les contenir, se contentant d'ajouter tristement. « C'est vous qui n'avait toujours pas compris Sesshomaru-sama et c'est moi qui me suis trompée…vous n'êtes pas du tout quelqu'un de compatissant et vos paroles viennent de me faire comprendre que vous n'avez toujours pas confiance en moi…malgré tout ce que vous m'aviez dit… » Elle ramassa son arme et lui tourna le dos.

« Je pars donc comme je le désirais et comme vous le souhaitez…je reviendrai dans trois jours que vous me croyez ou non…dîtes à Rin de ne pas s'inquiéter, je tiens toujours mes promesses… » Elle espérait une quelconque réponse de sa part mais ce ne fût pas le cas. « Au revoir Sesshomaru-sama… » Elle s'en alla en courant et Hiru vint la rejoindre sur son épaule. Sesshomaru la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue et jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus l'odeur de ses larmes.

« Sesshomaru-sama, ou est-elle partie ? » demanda Jaken qui s'était approché avec Rin.

« Kisaki nee-san va revenir Sesshomaru-sama ? » s'inquiéta Rin.

« Oui… » lui répondit-il.

Rin en fût soulagée et ensemble ils reprirent la route. Sesshomaru était plongé dans ses pensés lorsque Jaken vint l'interrompre.

« Sesshomaru-sama si vous me permettez, pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé partir ? »

Jaken avait très bien saisi le cœur du problème et la raison de la mauvaise humeur de son maître, tout comme la dernière fois. Elle venait à peine de partir que son absence lui pesait déjà. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir trouvé quelque chose à lui répliquer à sa dernière remarque mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait c'était peut être parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle avait raison.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? » répéta Jaken qui espérait une réponse. « Je pensais que vous n'aviez plus l'intention de la laisser partir, c'est pour cette raison que… » Jaken s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit que son maître le regardait d'un air noir. « Gomen nasai ! Sesshomaru-sama vous devez avoir vos raisons et elles ne me regardent absolument pas ! » Il s'inclina jusqu'au sol.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » appela Rin. Ce dernier ne se retourna pas mais Rin savait qu'il l'écoutait. « Onee-san a confiance en Sesshomaru-sama, si elle est partie c'est parce que Kisaki nee-san aime Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'exclama la fillette. Sesshomaru s'arrêta quelques secondes lorsqu'il entendit ces mots et reprit son chemin sans lui répondre…

…

Kisaki courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en direction du village de ses amis où se trouvait le puit magique mais ses larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler…et elle ne parvenait pas les arrêter. Elle n'était pas en colère après lui, elle était juste déçue…déçue qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. De plus elle n'était pas de ce monde, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait tirer un trait sur toute sa vie passé…quand bien même elle n'avait pas toujours était agréable, elle s'était forgée des souvenirs là bas…et bien qu'elle veuille le fuir, son cœur la poussait à y retourner…pour Aku, pour Rina et pour les humains qu'elle protégeait…

Elle arriva devant le puit sans faire de détour par le village d'Inuyasha. Elle se mit face à lui et posa ses mains dessus en baissant la tête. Ses larmes coulaient à présent dans le puit…

« Père…pourquoi ne pas m'avoir permis de rester dans ce monde… » Hiru vint à côté d'elle et poussa de petits cris en se frottant contre elle pour essayer de la réconforter. Kisaki savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais la moindre réponse mais elle avait besoin de vider son esprit ainsi que son cœur… qui se trouvait à présent déchiré entre deux mondes…

« Hiru, dis moi ce que je dois faire…parce que moi, je ne sais plus… » elle releva la tête et le regarda tristement « Je l'aime…je suis amoureuse de ce youkai arrogant, têtu, insensible et qui peut être par moment si froid ! » Elle s'assit dans l'herbe en posant son dos contre le puit et ramena ses jambes contre elle pour ensuite poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Il n'a jamais eu confiance en moi…et pourtant je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir…Non, je n'y arrive pas ! Je suis une fleur de sang, il ne comprend donc pas que je veux lui éviter des ennuis dans l'avenir ! Sesshomaru-sama baka… » Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire à présent, alors elle resta là et continua à pleurer tandis qu'Hiru demeura à ses côtés en tentant vainement de la consoler.

…

Sesshomaru avait demandé à Rin et Jaken de l'attendre un peu plus loin dans une clairière et il courait à présent dans la direction opposée pour rechercher Kisaki. Il priait pour qu'elle ne soit pas déjà partie car il lui était impossible de sentir sa présence. Il se figea un instant lorsqu'il reconnut une odeur…

« Naraku… » mais curieusement l'odeur ne se dirigeait pas vers Kisaki mais bel et bien vers ses compagnons. « Rin ! » Sesshomaru fit demi-tour à toute vitesse en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Il revint là où il les avait laissé mais il n'y avait personne, pas même Ah-Uhn, l'endroit venait d'être saccagé par quelque chose d'immense qui n'avait laissé aucune trace à part…des morceaux de glaces et des traces de neiges. Sesshomaru ne perdit pas un instant et suivit ses traces avec l'odeur de Rin. Il arriva rapidement à une plaine entièrement gelée, couverte de stalagmites et de cristaux géants.

« Sesshomaru…te voilà enfin… » dit un étrange youkai jaillissant d'un cristal et recouvert de pics de glaces sur tout le corps. A son front brillait une lueur que Sesshomaru n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître…un morceau de Shikon no Toma, portant l'odeur ainsi que l'énergie maléfique de Naraku.

« Qu'as-tu fais de mes compagnons, youkai ! » demanda Sesshomaru, la main sur son épée.

« Ils sont encore vivants ne t'en fait pas…mais pour combien de temps… » il claqua des doigts et plusieurs cristaux s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître au loin, une prison de glace dans laquelle était enfermée Rin, Jaken et Ah-Uhn.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'écria Rin en le voyant.

« Il est venu nous sauver ! » s'exclama Jaken avec les larmes aux yeux.

Sesshomaru trancha le youkai en face de lui avec Tokijin et s'apprêta à en faire de même avec les cristaux se trouvant sur son chemin mais lorsqu'il essaya, il n'y parvint pas…

« Penses-tu sérieusement y arriver avec cette camelote d'épée ? » ricana le youkai qu'il venait de briser et qui se reformait dans un autre cristal. « Cette glace est aussi dur que du diamant, voir même plus, tu ne pourras jamais la franchir ! »

Sesshomaru ne l'écouta pas et lança un « Soryûha ! » sa plus puissante attaque qui était au même niveau que le Bakuryuu du Tessaiga d'Inuyasha…mais sans succès, les cristaux n'avaient subi aucun dégât et semblaient être protéger, chacun par une barrière tout comme celle de Naraku.

« Ne m'as-tu pas écouté pauvre fou ! C'est peine perdu ! »

Sesshomaru se tourna vers lui avec un regard aussi glacial que les cristaux « Qu'est ce que tu veux, vermine ! Qu'espères-tu faire en les retenant prisonniers ici ! »

« Voyons Sesshomaru…tu n'es pas au courant ? »

Sesshomaru ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait…mais il avait l'étrange impression que cela avait un rapport avec Naraku…

…

Kisaki se releva d'un coup, lorsque le vent lui apporta l'odeur de Naraku tout près de celle de Rin, Jaken ainsi que de…Sesshomaru. Elle oublia alors toutes ses préoccupations et déploya ses ailes en direction du lieu où se trouvaient ses amis.

« Hiru ! Viens, allons-y ! » la petite belette prit son envol également et suivit sa maîtresse aussi vite que le vent.

« Sesshomaru-sama…Rin…que se passe t-il donc ? » Elle priait pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien même si elle savait Sesshomaru tout à fait capable de se défendre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Naraku…

…

« Je me fiche de ton histoire ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as forcement passé un pacte avec ce pitoyable hanyo de Naraku ! Ton morceau de Shikon no tama en est la preuve ! »

« C'est exact, tu as vu juste. Naraku m'a confié ce fragment pour que je puisse être en mesure de lutter contre toi…et tu sais dans quel but ? »

« De te faire tuer je pense ! » répliqua Sesshomaru en posant la pointe de sa lame sur son menton.

« Si j'étais toi j'éviterai de faire ça…n'oublie pas que j'ai la vie de tes compagnons entre mes mains… »

Sesshomaru les regarda et vit Rin s'effondrer au sol ainsi que Jaken.

« Tu vois…avec la température que je fais baisser au fur et à mesure dans leur prison, cette humaine et ces youkais ne résisteront pas très longtemps…alors tu vas m'écouter bien sagement si tu veux qu'ils vivent »

Sesshomaru ne baissa pas sa lame mais il dû se résigner à l'écouter « Parle ! » ordonna t-il alors que ses yeux viraient au rouge.

Le youkai ricana avant de déclarer « Naraku a répandu la rumeur que la fleur de sang voyageait en ta compagnie…et apparemment il est prêt à tout pour te la voler. Il n'hésite pas à mettre en jeu la Shikon no tama, qu'il n'a toujours pas fini de reconstituer, pour arriver à ses fins….enfin tout ça pour dire qu'il confit des fragments de la perle à des youkais assez forts pour te vaincre et lui ramener la fleur de sang… en échange de quoi il nous donnera l'intégralité de la perle… »

Le plan de Naraku ne surprenait pas du tout Sesshomaru, il se doutait bien qu'il allait bientôt se remettre à l'œuvre avec un nouveau plan diabolique mais cette fois-ci il avait été trop loin…Rin et même Jaken n'avaient rien à voir là dedans.

« J'en viens à tes compagnons à présent…je venais tout juste de trouver ta trace quand je me suis aperçu que la fille à la chevelure rouge sang, n'était pas avec toi. J'ai donc profité de ton départ pour enlever ceux-là afin de te forcer à me révéler où elle se trouve. »

« Pauvre fou, Naraku est vraiment tombé bien bas s'il espère compter sur des youkais aussi faibles que toi ! » Il lui trancha une fois de plus la tête et jeta toute sa force dans la destruction des glaciers.

« Je te laisse le choix Sesshomaru… » le youkai venait encore de se reformer derrière lui « Apporte moi la fleur de sang et en échange…je libèrerai tes amis avant qu'ils ne meurent de froid… »

« Crois tu seulement que je vais accepter ? »

« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix car dans moins de quinze minutes ils mourront sans que tu ne puisses faire quoi que se soit et ce n'est pas avec tes épées que tu parviendras à briser la glace qui les retient…seul un feu d'une puissance inouïe pourrait les faire fondre mais malheureusement pour toi tu es incapable de produire la moindre flamme tout comme personne ne peut rivaliser avec la Shikon no Tama…Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

Sesshomaru se retourna et le réduisit au silence une fois de plus jusqu'à ce qu'il se reforme une nouvelle fois près de lui. Cette fois-ci il l'ignora et concentra toutes ses forces dans ses attaques mais au bout de cinq minutes, il commença à comprendre que cela ne servait à rien…surtout lorsqu'il vit Tokijin se fissurer…il pensa à se servir du Tenseiga avec le Meido mais il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque car il était beaucoup trop près d'eux et risquaient de les faire aspirer dans le néant…

« Tu es pitoyable Sesshomaru…tu serais prêt à sacrifier tes compagnons pour un simple objet…cette espèce de créature qui ne sert que de nourriture aux youkais ?… D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dévorée tout de suite ! Tu aurais pu facilement battre Naraku et récupérer la perle avec…Toi qui cherche la puissance depuis des siècles, tu as raté une belle occasion et… »

« La ferme ! » ordonna Sesshomaru « Qui te donne le droit de la comparer à un simple objet ! » Il s'approcha du youkai et le souleva par la gorge. « Je ne peux peut-être pas te tuer mais tu peux au moins souffrir de cette façon ! »

Le youkai claqua à nouveau des doigts et Sesshomaru comprit qu'il venait encore de diminuer la température de la prison. Il le lâcha.

« Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois Sesshomaru ! Je me fiche de cette fille et je peux te dire que je n'avais du tout pas l'intention de la livrer à Naraku mais bel et bien de la dévorer pour m'emparer de sa force pour ensuite récupérer le Shikon no Tama et rien ne pourra m'en empêcher ! Cette chose n'a été créée que pour être dévorée ! Je suis sûr que tu y as pensé à un moment donné toi aussi… »

Sesshomaru serra son arme dans ses mains…il avait raison…c'est vrai qu'il y avait pensé et plusieurs fois d'ailleurs mais depuis qu'il avait cette marque au poignet, cette envie lui était passé pour en laisser place à une autre…celle de la vouloir pour ce qu'elle était et non pour qui elle était…Il est vrai qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour sauver Rin mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il n'allait certainement pas lui livrer Kisaki…Non, il avait promis de la protéger…quand bien même elle lui en voulait pour leur dispute de tout à l'heure et qu'elle avait un royal don pour le surprendre ainsi que pour le mettre hors de lui….mais cela lui était égal car depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée son quotidien avait radicalement changé et ce, encore plus que lorsqu'il avait rencontré Rin…et pour rien au monde il ne voulait changer ça…

« Tu as raison… » dit-il au youkai qui venait de se relever devant lui « Il est vrai que l'idée de la dévorer m'a plus d'une fois traversé l'esprit…mais j'y ai vite renoncé car moi Sesshomaru, n'ait besoin de l'aide de personne pour accroître ma force ! » Il abattit une fois de plus sa lame sur le youkai mais cette fois-ci, ce dernier intensifia les pouvoirs du fragment de perle sur lui et la lame de Sesshomaru se brisa à son contact.

« Pfff ! Tu parles de force mais tu es incapable de me toucher ! » déclara fièrement le youkai. Sesshomaru jeta le reste de sa lame brisée sur le sol et sortit Tenseiga à la place. « Cette épée ne sert à rien, tu ne pourras jamais me blesser avec…dans ton intérêt et surtout dans celui de tes compagnons, je te conseille de m'avouer directement où se trouve cette maudite fleur de sang car d'ici quelques minutes il sera trop tard… »

« Maudit sois-tu, vermine… » Sesshomaru n'avait plus le choix, il devait se servir du Meido même si cela comportait un énorme risque…

« J'aimerai comprendre Sesshomaru…toi qui avait la réputation de ne croire en rien et qui détestait les humains au point de les ignorer constamment voir même de les tuer à la première occasion…pourquoi as-tu choisi de te rabaisser en prenant une gamine humaine avec toi ? »

« Mes motivations ne te regardent pas et sache que je méprise toujours autant la race humaine mais ne t'avise pas de comparer Rin à eux ! »

« Je vois… » ricana t-il « …et pour la fille maudite ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée puisque tu viens de me dire que tu y avais déjà pensé. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne m'abaisserai jamais à lui prendre sa force pour accroître la mienne ! Elle n'est pas un simple objet ! » Sesshomaru voulut se servir du Meido mais il s'aperçut vite qu'il ne parvenait plus à lever la main. « … ! » ses mains commençaient à se recouvrir de glace tout comme le bas de ses jambes…il comprit que le youkai manigançait ça depuis le début en le faisant parler.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu es mal à présent, pas vrai Sesshomaru ! Que vas-tu faire dans ton état ? La glace va continuer à se répandre jusqu'à ce que tu en sois totalement recouvert mais avant ça tu m'auras dit où elle se cache, pas vrai ? »

« Pauvre idiot… »

« Tu n'es pas en position de m'insulter, sale chien ! » Il lança de petits pics de glaces qui transpercèrent Sesshomaru à l'épaule et à la poitrine. « Ma patience à des limites ! Parle maintenant ! Autrement je les tues sous tes yeux ! »

« Mais tu ne le feras pas…misérable, tu as bien trop peur de ce qu'il risque de t'arriver si tu mets fin à leurs vies… »

« Toi… » le youkai commençait sérieusement à se mettre en colère.

« Je ne te dirais jamais où elle se trouve... » elle n'est sûrement plus dans ce monde de toute façon, pensa t-il. « Un minable comme toi ne pourra jamais comprendre ce que représente la véritable force et encore moins comprendre la vraie valeur de Kisaki…elle n'est en rien votre nourriture à vous autres, moins que rien de youkais et vulgaires pions de Naraku ! » les yeux de Sesshomaru devinrent rouges et il déploya plus de forces avant de parvenir à s'extraire un bras et une jambe de la glace. « Cette fille, comme tu dis, est la fleur de sang !...mais elle est avant tout Kisaki ! » de sa main libre il déploya son fouet démoniaque et saisit le youkai à la gorge.

« Argh !... »

« Tu ne tueras personne aujourd'hui et tu ne diras plus jamais de mal d'elle…parce qu'elle m'appartient ! Dès à présent…et pour l'éternité, que ça lui plaise ou non ! Elle devra vivre avec ce qu'elle est…comme elle l'a fait jusqu'à présent et je peux te jurer que ni toi, ni Naraku ne poseront ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt sur elle… »

« Tu-Tu parles !...De la valeur ? Ne me fait pas rire » Il congela le fouet de Sesshomaru avec son bras et forma un grand pic de cristal dans son autre main, qu'il approcha de la tête de Sesshomaru. « Tu sembles porter un beau jugement sur cette chose mais qui te dit qu'elle t'obéira bien sagement et qu'elle n'ira pas rejoindre Naraku de son propre chef ? Rien ne te le prouve…N'est ce pas ? Maintenant tremble…Implore moi de t'épargner Sesshomaru ! »

Sesshomaru le regarda dans les yeux, sans la moindre peur et esquissa un sourire glacial, presque provocateur qui indiquait clairement qu'il se moquait complètement de lui. Ce qui énerva davantage ce dernier.

« Tu as raison…rien ne me le prouve mais tu sembles ignorer une chose…j'ai confiance en elle…Oui, moi Sesshomaru, seigneur des terres de l'Ouest ait confiance en Kisaki ! »

« Alors tu mourras ! Toi et ta confiance stupide ! » Il lança sa hallebarde de glace sur Sesshomaru mais elle ne l'atteignit jamais car d'étranges flammes noires l'interceptèrent juste avant qu'elle ne le touche et se laissa consumer par ce qui semblait être du feu.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » s'étonna le youkai abasourdis.

« Amaterasu… » dit une voix que Sesshomaru ne connaissait que trop bien.

De gigantesques flammes noires descendirent de la cime des arbres et vinrent brûler tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage…à commencer par la prison de glace ainsi que les cristaux aux alentours. En peu de temps, la glace perdit de sa résistance et fondit.

« Qui a fait ça ? Répondez ! » Il leva les yeux vers le sommet des arbres, lorsque quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un d'extrêmement rapide en jaillit et sauta pour atterrir devant ses amis, inconscients, gisant sur le sol. La fumée se dissipa autour d'eux, laissant au youkai la possibilité d'apercevoir l'auteur de ces flammes.

« Ces cheveux…non impossible…tu es… »

Kisaki se releva et se tourna vers lui. « C'est exact, je suis la fleur de sang et toi…tu es fini » elle leva sa lame vers lui, le regard menaçant « Hiru ! Fais le nécessaire pour eux ! »

Le petit animal s'exécuta et enveloppa Rin, Jaken et Ah-Uhn avec une barrière lumineuse et chaude pour les réchauffer et les emmena un peu plus loin.

« Meido Zangetsuha ! »

« … ! » une ouverture vers les ténèbres venait de s'ouvrir juste à côté du youkai et venait d'engloutir un grand nombre de ses cristaux. « Impossible… » dit-il avant de se mettre à trembler. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire avec Sesshomaru dans son dos et Kisaki en face de lui.

Sesshomaru retira les épines de glaces de lui mais curieusement ses blessures ne se refermèrent pas.

« Crois tu que je t'aurais attaqué avec de la simple glace tranchante ? Mes cristaux sont remplis de poison, à l'heure qu'il est ton organisme ne te permettra pas de guérir ! » s'exclama le youkai.

« Mais avant cela tu seras mort… » déclara Sesshomaru en s'approchant de lui.

« Non pas encore ! » il créa une barrière de glace qui le sépara de Sesshomaru et amplifia son pouvoir avec la perle pour créer une multitude de cristaux géants autour d'eux. Sesshomaru aspira à nouveau la glace avec Tenseiga et regarda son ennemi qui était terrifié, avant de porter son attention sur Kisaki.

Elle était perchée au sommet d'un cristal géant avec son épée, entourée de flammes noires, en main. Ses cheveux écarlates volaient derrière elle et sa longue queue flottait en suivant la direction du vent. Sesshomaru vit ses yeux rouges fixer son ennemi avec une intensité et une haine déconcertante, elle ne clignait même plus des yeux. Sesshomaru ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant…

Se sentant observée, elle sauta et atterrit devant Sesshomaru en lui tournant le dos pour faire face à son adversaire.

« Kisaki… »

« Ne dîtes rien…et laissez moi l'achever ! »

Sesshomaru ne voulait en aucun cas laisser une femme lui voler sa proie et encore moins se cacher derrière elle…ce n'était du tout dans ses intentions mais là…

Il rangea son Tenseiga « Fais ce que tu veux… » dit-il en venant à ses côtés. « Montre moi ce que tu sais faire…montre moi ta lumière… »

Sans le regarder, elle sourit et amena son épée devant elle avant de murmurer tout bas…

« Amaterasu… » des flammes noires vinrent entourer sa lame et sans perdre de temps, elle fonça vers le youkai.

« Tu ne m'atteindras jamais ! » s'écria le youkai en lançant des pics de glaces sur elle. Elle les esquiva tous et s'élança dans les airs, l'épée dirigée vers son ennemi.

« Lumière céleste ! » s'écria t-elle avant que d'énormes flammes noires ne s'échappent de son épée et réduisent tous les cristaux de glaces en vulgaires flaques d'eaux.

« Non…comment cette créature peut-elle… »

Kisaki le regarda et avant qu'il n'eu le temps de réagir, elle se trouvait déjà en face de lui et enfonçait sa lame dans sa poitrine, expulsant ainsi le morceau de perle de son corps.

« Ça c'était pour mes amis… » lui dit-elle tout bas.

« Tu…tu n'es pas…qu'un simple objet…Sesshomaru n'est qu'un idiot…v-vouloir s'attacher à quelque chose qui est voué à mourir…c'est tellement stupide… » déclara t-il avant de fondre totalement à son tour.

L'Amaterasu cessa de s'animer et Kisaki la rangea dans son fourreau. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sesshomaru qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Ses blessures ne s'étaient pas refermées et son sang coulait mais il semblait s'en moquer complètement.

« Vous êtes blessé Sesshomaru-sama » constata t-elle sur un ton indiquant clairement à Sesshomaru que leur querelle n'était pas passée.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'étais pas censée rentrer chez toi ? » demanda t-il en ignorant sa précédente remarque.

« …Non… » répondit-elle en regardant le sol.

« Non ? Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il.

Kisaki plia ses oreilles de renarde comme si elle avait fait une bêtise et sa queue cessa de bouger. « J'ai senti l'odeur de Naraku et j'ai…la vérité c'est que j'ai eu peur…pour vous…ainsi que pour les autres… »

« Tu as eu peur pour… »

« Oui je sais ce que vous allez dire ! 'Je suis Sesshomaru, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on ait peur pour moi ! C'est tout bonnement inutile !' » l'imita t-elle en prenant une voix grave.

Sesshomaru ne la contredit pas car à peu de choses près, c'était ce qu'il allait dire. Il n'a jamais eu l'habitude que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui jusqu'à présent.

« Et ? » continua t-il d'insister.

« …je n'ai pas voulu passer le puit…je suis restée devant un long moment mais je ne voulais pas partir et rester fâchée avec vous…j'aimerai que l'on règle ça car…je n'ai pas changé d'avis…je veux vraiment retourner dans l'autre monde pour savoir… »

« … » Sesshomaru se demanda si elle avait entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit sur elle avant son intervention…probablement…mais il n'allait certainement pas lui répéter. Il vit qu'elle attendait une réponse de sa part mais il ne parvint pas à lui en fournir une.

« Je vois… » elle lui tourna le dos et commença à rebrousser chemin « Vous venez ? Je vais voir Rin-chan et Jaken afin de m'assurer qu'ils vont bien »

« Kisaki ! »

« Oui ? » dit-elle comme si elle espérait toujours une réponse de sa part.

« …ton épée est vraiment très puissante, je ne t'avais jamais vu t'en servir comme tu l'as fait…tu m'as… surpris… »

Kisaki soupira « Merci…mais votre Tenseiga était… » elle remarque Tokijin brisée sur le sol. « Sesshomaru-sama ! Votre lame ! »

Il la regarda quelques instants et déclara « Je n'ai plus besoin de cette épée…elle n'en a déjà que trop fait… » Il fixa Kisaki et cette dernière compris de quoi il voulait parler.

« Je suis tout de même désolée que vous l'ayez perdu ainsi… » déclara t-elle avant de poursuivre sa route.

Sesshomaru la suivit en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire…car lui non plus n'avait pas changé d'avis, il ne voulait toujours pas qu'elle parte…surtout pour chercher quelque chose qu'il n'a pas besoin de connaître pour savoir ce qu'il voulait réellement…mais comment allait-il lui faire comprendre ? Sesshomaru est loin d'être quelqu'un de très expressif…il a toujours préféré accorder plus de valeur à ses gestes qu'à ses paroles mais s'il ne le fait pas, il risque de la rendre encore plus triste qu'elle ne l'est déjà. De plus, Sesshomaru sentait que quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas…le poison commençait à se répandre lentement en lui…

Kisaki retrouva Rin, Jaken ainsi qu'Ah-Uhn réveillés avec Hiru près d'eux. Kisaki était soulagée de voir qu'ils n'avaient rien de grave et prit la fillette dans ses bras.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Vous êtes blessés ? » demanda Jaken en accourant près de lui.

Sesshomaru ne lui répondit pas et continua de regarder Rin et Kisaki, ensemble…la jeune fille souriait et riait toujours lorsqu'elle était avec la fillette mais avec lui…il parvenait soit à la rendre triste soit à la faire pleurer.

« Kisaki ! » l'interpela Jaken furieux « Ou étais tu lorsque le seigneur Sesshomaru avait besoin de toi ? Il est venu nous sauver et regarde un peu ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu es incorrigible ! » s'indigna t-il.

Jaken n'était visiblement pas au courant que ce n'était pas Sesshomaru mais bel et bien Kisaki qui les avait sauvés. « Jaken, tu… » commença Sesshomaru avant que Kisaki ne l'interrompe.

« Gomen Jaken…sama… » Elle reposa Rin au sol.

« Onee-sama ? » s'étonna t-elle.

« Vous avez raison…heureusement que Sesshomaru-sama était là pour vous sauver…je suis vraiment stupide » répondit t-elle avec un sourire triste et de petites larmes dans le coin des yeux.

Pourquoi…pourquoi avait-elle menti ? se demanda Sesshomaru. Quel pouvait bien être l'intérêt à ce qu'il récolte tous les honneurs…alors qu'ils ne les méritaient pas…avec le poison et maintenant ça, Sesshomaru commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

« Désolée d'être revenue…je…je repars, à bientôt les amis » elle commença à s'éloigner d'eux.

« Mais…Onee-sama ! » appela Rin.

« Je ne lui ai jamais dit de partir pour ça ! » s'exclama Jaken « Sesshomaru-sama ? » ce dernier n'était déjà plus à côté de lui…il était occupé à poursuivre Kisaki qu'il attrapa par le bras et força à se retourner.

« Que… »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas moi qui les a sauvés…mais toi ! Tu es même venu pour moi, alors ne mens pas !»

Rin et surtout Jaken furent très étonnés d'apprendre ça.

« Lâchez-moi ! » Kisaki se libéra de son étreinte et s'enfuit en direction de la forêt. Sesshomaru ne perdit pas une seule seconde et se lança à sa poursuite en se disant qu'un jour, elle allait certainement le rendre fou.

Elle avait beau courir, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à la rattraper…ce qui fût rapide, il lui attrapa la main pour qu'elle s'arrête enfin.

« Kisaki…tu veux que je sois honnête avec toi n'est ce pas ? Alors arrête de fuir ! » lui ordonna t-il fermement.

« … » elle n'osait pas se tourner vers lui et curieusement il ne l'y obligea pas.

« Ma réponse reste la même que tout à l'heure, je refuse que tu y retournes…mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » répliqua t-elle « Vous allez dire que je vous appartiens ? Je suis désolée Sesshomaru-sama mais même si cela m'a fait plaisir de vous entendre dire ça…ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas à vous et je ne pourrais jamais l'être ! » déclara t-elle en pleurs.

Sesshomaru comprit qu'elle faisait encore allusion à ce que Bokuseno lui avait dit sur son avenir, si elle venait à perdre sa pureté…la mort l'attendait…il ne l'avait pas dit exactement comme ça mais le sous-entendu était grand. Depuis, Kisaki en était venue à penser que Sesshomaru ne voudrait plus d'elle si cela était vrai.

Sesshomaru lui lâcha la main, surprise, elle le regarda en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes.

« C'est toi qui disait que je n'avais pas confiance en toi mais à ce que je vois tu n'as pas non plus confiance en moi…Tu pensais que j'allais t'abandonner si j'apprenais que je ne pouvais pas te toucher ? Pour qui me prends-tu exactement, Kisaki… »

« Mais…vous êtes un seigneur et… »

« Mon statut n'a rien à voir là dedans ! Je ne te permets pas de choisir à ma place ! De plus, il me semble t'avoir déjà répété je ne sais combien de fois que ta nature de fleur de sang ne me gênait nullement. Comment veux tu que je… » le poison venait de s'activer en lui et Sesshomaru dû poser un genou au sol.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Qu'avez-vous ? » Elle se pencha vers lui « C'est à cause du youkai ? C'est vrai qu'il vous avait… »

« Je me fiches de ça ! Je veux que tu me répondes, Kisaki…As-tu cru sérieusement que j'allais t'abandonner juste pour cette raison ? »

« Je…à vrai dire, non…mais j'avais un peur…l'avenir m'effraie toujours autant, je n'y peux rien… »

« L'avenir, c'est moi qui en déciderai en temps voulu…alors cesse de t'en préoccuper pour l'instant, je veux que tu vives…pour toi…je sais que tu as une autre vie quelque part, je ne le nie pas et cette histoire de confiance est juste une excuse pour moi car il est évident que cela fait un moment que j'ai décidé de te faire confiance…la vérité c'est…que je ne peux supporter l'idée que tu t'éloignes de moi ! »

« Vous ne voulez pas que je…et vous êtes prêt à m'accepter tel que je… » répéta t-elle avec un étonnement des plus total.

« Qu'est ce que tu me fais dire…tu es vraiment… » Il l'attrapa par la tête et la força à s'accroupir près de lui en posant sa tête sur sa fourrure… sans la lâcher, il ramena son visage vers le sien.

« Sesshomaru-sama… » Kisaki se mit à rougir.

« Tu es vraiment…spéciale… » déclara t-il avant de déposer son front sur le sien « Il n'y a que toi pour me faire dire de telles choses… »

« Sesshomaru-sama ? »

« Qui y a-t-il ? »

« Vous avez de la fièvre ! » s'exclama t-elle en l'éloignant.

« Oui…ça doit être à cause du poison de ce stupide youkai…il se répand…» Sesshomaru ferma les yeux et posa une main sur son propre front.

« Je vais vous soigner ! » déclara Kisaki.

« Tu ne peux pas…tu n'es pas sous ton autre forme et il est hors de question que je… » il s'interrompit lorsque qu'il sentit les lèvres de Kisaki sur les siennes. Elle lui avait poussé sa main pour venir se glisser rapidement contre lui. Sesshomaru en fût tellement surpris qu'il garda les yeux grands ouverts…et étrangement il commença à sentir ses forces lui revenir mais il écarta rapidement la jeune fille de lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda t-il en la retenant par le bras.

« Je vous soigne » déclara t-elle normalement.

« Mais tu…je refuse que tu… »

« Ne commencez pas à faire de caprices ! » dit-elle fermement et qui laissa Sesshomaru sans voix. « Puisque je suis une fleur de sang, laissez-moi au moins faire ça ! Vous savez très bien que m'embrasser vous redonne de l'énergie ! »

Sesshomaru ne trouva rien à lui répliquer sauf…

« Je découvre chez toi, cet aspect autoritaire que je ne te connaissais pas…et ce depuis quelques temps déjà…personne n'a jamais osé me parler comme tu le fais. J'espère que tu réalises la chance que tu as de ne pas t'attirer ma colère….femme… »

« Femme ?... » répéta t-elle, indignée, juste avant qu'il ne la ramène vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Sesshomaru pouvait ressentir toute sa tendresse dans ce baiser tandis que ses forces lui revenaient peu à peu mais le poison, lui demeurait toujours…et pour cela, Kisaki avait un autre remède.

« Sesshomaru…sama, pour le poison…il faudra que vous… » Elle se griffa rapidement au cou afin de faire couler son sang.

Sesshomaru comprit où elle voulait en venir et se releva brusquement « Non ! Je n'irai pas jusque là, c'est hors de question ! »

Elle se leva à son tour et lui fit face « Mais vous n'avez pas le choix ! Il n'y a pas d'autres remèdes à votre disposition ! » répliqua t-elle.

« Tu ne comprends pas… »

« Avec la marque que je vous ai faites au poignet, vous parvenez à vous contrôler. Vous le savez, vous m'avez déjà vu saigner et même prise dans vos bras…vous n'avez jamais eu de problèmes jusqu'à maintenant ! »

« Voir et toucher ce n'est pas la même chose que boire…si je te prends ton sang maintenant, il n'est pas impossible que j'en vienne à t'en réclamer plus dans l'avenir…je refuse…déjà que je ne me suis jamais vraiment habituer à l'odeur… »

Kisaki comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le convaincre avec des mots et décida s'essayer une autre tactique « Sesshomaru-sama…vous les sentez n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-elle.

De faibles youkais rôdaient autour d'eux depuis un moment tels des charognards à l'affût de leur victime…le sang de Kisaki les avait attiré jusqu'ici mais ils n'osaient pas s'approcher en raison du grand démon chien se trouvant prés d'elle. Oui…malgré l'empoisonnement, Sesshomaru sentait très bien leurs présences, quoi que insignifiantes pour lui, qu'il préféra les ignorer. Kisaki reporta sa main à son cou et s'égratigna davantage…les youkais autour d'eux s'agitèrent encore plus et Sesshomaru dût attraper sa main pour l'empêcher de continuer à se blesser.

« Arrête ça ! » lui ordonna t-il alors que la fièvre commençait sérieusement à le gagner.

« Lâchez-moi ! » elle repoussa sa main et s'écarta de lui. Sesshomaru ne pouvait s'empêcher se fixer sa nuque meurtrie et malgré le fait qu'il ne veuille pas céder, quelque chose au fond de lui, probablement à cause de la fièvre et de son instinct, le poussait à vouloir la mordre à tout prix.

« Puisque vous ne voulez pas de mon sang, je suis sûre que d'autres seront ravis de l'avoir ! » Elle lui tourna le dos et fit semblant de se diriger vers les youkais qui n'attendaient que ça mais Sesshomaru l'en empêcha. Il l'a saisie par l'épaule et la plaqua contre un arbre avant de lancer son regard le plus meurtrier aux youkais qui avaient osés se rapprocher. Ces derniers eurent si peur pour leurs vies qu'ils s'éloignèrent très rapidement sans demander leurs restes. Sesshomaru reporta ensuite son attention sur Kisaki, les yeux à peine entrouverts.

« Vous ne seriez pas aussi têtu et bien nous n'en serions pas là ! Alors acceptez à présent ! Je… » il posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Kisaki…j'ignore si je serais capable de…de m'arrêter…dans le doute, tu as le droit de te servir de la force si jamais… » dit-il avec difficulté jusqu'à ce que Kisaki n'intervienne en lui souriant.

« J'ai confiance en vous, Sesshomaru-sama… » elle lui caressa la joue doucement avant d'incliner légèrement la tête sur le côté pour l'accueillir.

Sesshomaru savait qu'il allait le regretter plus tard mais pour le moment il n'avait d'autres choix que d'accepter…elle avait confiance en lui, elle venait de lui dire les yeux dans les yeux avec un sourire sincère…alors il n'avait plus besoin d'hésiter. Il repoussa quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses épaules et se pencha sur elle. L'odeur de son sang était si enivrante…Sesshomaru avait toujours tenté de l'ignorer mais à présent…

Il sentit la main de Kisaki, qui l'agrippait, trembler mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière…il enfonça brusquement ses crocs dans la nuque de la jeune fille qui ne pût s'empêcher de crier sous l'effet de surprise ainsi que sous le coup de la douleur. Les yeux de Sesshomaru devinrent rapidement rouges et comme il le craignait, il ne fût plus maître de lui-même dès l'instant où le sang coula dans sa gorge.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » Elle venait de passer ses bras autour du cou de Sesshomaru tandis que ce dernier glissa une main dans son dos et retint fermement sa tête avec l'autre. De longues secondes passèrent et Kisaki commença à sentir ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu…elle avait froid et en même temps chaud, ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable mais la situation devenait de plus en plus dangereuse pour elle…Ses bras lâchèrent prise mais elle trouva encore la force de poser une main sur la tête de Sesshomaru. Celui-ci avait perdu la notion du temps et continuait de boire encore et encore alors que le poison avait totalement disparu de son organisme…il ne parvenait plus à faire la distinction entre la réalité et ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce que…

« Sessho…maru…sama…je crois en vous… » murmura t-elle faiblement à son oreille. Dès qu'il entendit ces paroles, ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur d'origine et il s'éloigna de son cou.

« Kisaki…est ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta t-il.

« Je…ça peut aller mais… » Elle ne parvenait plus à se tenir debout et Sesshomaru dût la soutenir contre lui.

« Je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas t'en prendre autant… » les traces de sang et les marques dans son cou avaient déjà disparues mais Sesshomaru s'en voulait pour son manque de contrôle et pour l'avoir mise dans cet état.

« Ça ne fait rien, vous êtes guéri…c'est le principal…je ne regrette rien et vous n'avez pas…à regretter non plus… » déclara t-elle avec certitude.

« J'ai entendu ta voix…c'est ce qui m'a ramené à la raison… »

« Ah bon ? Je suis contente mais… » sa tête se mit soudainement à lui tourner et elle s'évanouit dans ses bras.

« Kisaki ! » Il se doutait plus ou moins que ça arriverait mais pas aussi vite…il n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler et voilà le résultat…il la porta et la serra contre lui…en pensant à quelque chose qu'il venait soudain de réaliser. Il lui prenait une à une toutes ses premières fois et si ça continuait, il risquait même d'aller plus loin malgré les recommandations de Bokuseno…pourtant il ne souhaitait pas la mettre en danger et encore moins la blesser…mais comment allait-il pouvoir résister de cette façon... Elle qui le poussait à chaque fois à dire des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dit auparavant et qui le mettait dans des situations plus que délicates…comment allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Il l'ignorait.

Il la regarda quelques instants avant de prendre une décision qu'il espérait ne jamais avoir à regretter…

…

Kisaki se réveilla allongée dans l'herbe sous le soleil, en fin d'après-midi. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa avant de reconnaître le lieu où elle se trouvait…

« Mais ? Qu'est ce que… » elle se leva et s'approcha du puit. Hiru sauta devant elle en sifflant joyeusement. « Hiru, qu'est ce que l'on fait ici ? Je ne me souviens pas être venue jusqu'ici…à moins que… » Elle se retourna et vit que Sesshomaru était là…un peu plus loin et qu'il la regardait.

« Sesshomaru-sama…c'est vous qui…mais pourquoi ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu peux y retourner si tu le souhaites » déclara t-il.

« Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ? » s'étonna t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

« …C'est toi qui avait raison…les mots 'confiance' et 'compassion' n'ont jamais eu aucun sens pour moi. J'acceptais juste, toutes les choses pouvant m'être utile avant de les jeter sans le moindre remord…je pensais que cela fonctionnait ainsi…et le daiyoukai que je suis s'en contentait fort bien…mais avec toi, je ne peux agir ainsi…pour la toute première fois dans ma vie, j'ai envie d'accorder ma confiance à quelqu'un…à toi, la fleur de sang mais aussi et avant tout à Kisaki… »

Kisaki ne savait pas quoi lui répondre tant son émotion était grande « Vous voulez dire que…que vous me faîtes confiance ? C'est ça ? » demanda t-elle afin d'en être sûre.

« Oui…et ne me fais pas répéter » déclara t-il sans la regarder.

« Arigato Sesshomaru-sama… » répondit-elle en s'agrippant à sa fourrure. Sesshomaru sentit l'odeur de ses larmes mais il préféra ne pas la regarder juste au cas où…

« …et cesse de croire que je vais t'abandonner à la première occasion, c'est compris ? » dit-il sérieusement.

« Hai… » répondit Kisaki en séchant ses larmes « J'ai confiance en vous moi aussi, je pense que tout ira bien maintenant… »

« Ne pense pas, crois le…à présent pars ! Je te retrouverai dans trois jours ici… » ajouta t-il en lui tournant le dos.

« D'accord…je vous promets que j'y serai… » Elle lui tourna également le dos et se dirigea vers le puit avec Hiru qui l'attendait. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas totalement accepté l'idée qu'elle parte néanmoins elle appréciait énormément les efforts qu'il faisait pour elle…même si elle aurait bien aimé lui dire au revoir avant de partir…

Elle s'assit au bord du puit et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Sesshomaru qui n'avait pas bougé.

« A bientôt Sesshomaru-sama…et…encore merci pour tout » lui dit-elle dans un dernier espoir de le voir se retourner…mais il ne le fît pas et il ne lui répondit pas non plus. Elle cessa d'attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part et regarda Hiru plonger dans le puit avant de le suivre mais quelqu'un la rattrapa par la taille…

« Sesshomaru-sama que… » Il lui tourna rapidement la tête et l'embrassa avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait…Sesshomaru fît en sorte qu'elle ne l'oublie pas durant ces trois jours à venir et la poussa dans ses derniers retranchements avec un baiser très provocateur. Lorsqu'il décida de rompre le contact, il remarqua qu'elle avait dû mal à respirer et ne pût s'empêcher d'en être satisfait. Il déposa ensuite quelques baisers dans son cou avant de croiser son regard qui selon toute vraisemblance, était plongé dans l'incompréhension.

« Pour-Pourquoi Sesshomaru-sama ? » demanda t-elle alors qu'il la soutenait toujours fermement contre lui au dessus du puit.

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle et murmura à son oreille « Parce que c'est la seule façon pour toi de comprendre que tu m'appartiens »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna t-elle en rougissant.

« A bientôt Kisaki… » sans ajouter autre chose, il la lâcha totalement.

« Que… » Elle tomba dans le puit alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait absolument pas et en profita pour le maudire pour l'avoir mise dans tous ses états.

Sesshomaru attendit quelques secondes qu'elle disparaisse dans la lumière et rebroussa chemin, pour retrouver ses compagnons. Après cela, il avait à faire auprès Totosai…

Il s'éloigna rapidement sans s'apercevoir que quelqu'un les avait vu depuis les abords de la forêt, quelqu'un qui était mort depuis fort longtemps et qui avait à présent un corps fait de terre et d'argile…Cette miko ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir Sesshomaru aussi familier avec une fille venant de l'autre époque…et qui était apparemment, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu…la fleur de sang. La rumeur selon laquelle Naraku voulait à tout prix s'emparer d'elle, lui était parvenu à elle aussi. Kikyo se dit alors qu'il faudra qu'elle la rencontre assez rapidement car elle pourra peut-être lui prêter main forte dans la destruction de Naraku…

…

Dans le prochain chapitre : Deux enlèvements…une inu-youkai aux traits familiers…la quête du Meido peut commencer…

Rendez-vous dans 15 jours ! )


	16. Chapter 16 Un chemin dans les ténèbres

_**Titre: **__**à**__** travers le temps…**_

Pour ce chapitre, un personnage que tout le monde connaît fera son apparition et inutile de vous dire qu'il n'hésitera pas à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de nos héros par la suite…enfin pour l'instant, place à la suite )

Bonne lecture !

….

Chapitre 16 : Un chemin dans les ténèbres

« Totosai… »

« Oh !...c'est toi Sesshomaru…je ne t'attendais pas si tôt »

« As-tu fini de préparer ce que je t'avais demandé, il y a un mois de cela » demanda t-il de manière impassible.

« Euh…oui, il m'a juste fallu lui trouver une forme appropriée puisque tu ne m'avais rien précisé à ce sujet » Il se leva et prit un minuscule objet accroché sur la paroi de la grotte. « Voilà…qu'en penses tu ?…Es ce bien ce que tu souhaitais ? » demanda le vieux youkai en lui tendant un objet ressemblant étrangement à un collier.

…

_Un mois auparavant…_

Kisaki avait quitté ce monde pour trois jours…Sesshomaru avait retrouvé Rin et Jaken avant de partir voir Totosai pour passer une mystérieuse commande…

« Sesshomaru ? Que viens-tu faire ici ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais brisé Tokijin mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te forger une nouvelle épée ! » s'exclama Totosai en braquant son marteau devant lui.

« Non…c'est Bokuseno qui m'envoie…apparemment tu serais en mesure de confectionner quelque chose d'utile pour Kisaki à partir de ceci… » Il lui montra la feuille que lui avait donné l'arbre, imprégnée du sang de Kisaki. Elle était devenue argent.

Totosai prit la feuille et l'examina « En effet…je vois ce qu'il veut dire » dit-il.

« Dans ce cas fais-le » ordonna sèchement Sesshomaru.

«… » Il semblait hésiter en le regardant « C'est entendu…je le ferais. Après tout, c'est pour Kisaki-chan…elle est si mignonne cette petite… » déclara t-il en rêvassant la bouche ouverte.

L'aura glaciale de Sesshomaru lui remit les idées en place et il ajouta « Moui…mais ce sera assez long… »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Un mois environ…et si tu veux qu'il puisse remplir son rôle, il me faudra aussi une partie de toi… » Totosai avait à peine fini sa phrase que Sesshomaru lui donna quelque chose. Le vieux youkai regarda avec stupéfaction ce qu'il venait de lui donner et ne pût s'empêcher de poser une main sur le front de Sesshomaru. Ce dernier sortit Tenseiga et l'obligea à s'éloigner de lui.

« Tu n'as pourtant pas de fièvre…que t'arrive t-il donc Sesshomaru ? Tu sais pourtant qu'avec ça je pourrais te forger une nouvelle épée si tu me le demandais très très très gentiment… »

« Surveille tes gestes et tes paroles si tu tiens à la vie ! » s'énerva Sesshomaru en rangeant son arme. « Contente toi de faire ce que je t'ai demandé, je reviendrais dans un mois » déclara-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

« Attend un peu Sesshomaru » l'interpella Totosai. Le youkai s'arrêta et l'écouta. « Je pense que tu as dû le remarquer mais en plus d'être glaciale, ton aura a beaucoup augmenté depuis notre dernière rencontre… »

« Oui, et ? »

« Rien d'autre…je te demande simplement de faire attention à Kisaki-chan, garde bien en tête qu'elle n'est pas une simple youkai. Son père a sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour elle depuis sa naissance…et je ne pense pas que sa mort, tout comme la disparition de ses frères ne soit due au hasard. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils pour savoir ce que je dois faire » répondit Sesshomaru, agacé. Il savait très bien que l'accroissement de ses forces était dû au sang de Kisaki, qu'il avait récemment bu mais il s'était juré de ne plus jamais recommencer. « Tu m'as l'air tout aussi bien renseigné que Bokuseno, Totosai…dois-je en déduire que tu connaisses également la fin Chi no Hon ? »

« … » Totosai resta silencieux sur ce sujet. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendra pas non plus de réponses de sa part, Sesshomaru ajouta « Je reviendrai dans un mois » et s'en alla sans ajouter un mot de plus.

…

Sesshomaru prit le collier que Totosai lui tendait et fût surpris de voir qu'au bout de la chaîne, scintillait un petit croissant de lune bleu tout comme celui qu'il avait sur le front. Il regarda Totosai en levant un sourcil.

« Quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas dit quelle forme je devais lui donner. J'ai cru bon de choisir à ta place…et comme ça Kisaki-chan l'appréciera encore plus, qu'en dis tu ? »

Sesshomaru ne se doutait pas qu'il lui ferait sous forme de collier…mais après tout peu lui importait, du moment qu'il remplisse ses fonctions…

« Bokuseno et toi ne m'avez rien dit quant à ses capacités…Quelles sont-elles ? »

«…et bien ce petit bijou à la faculté de bloquer l'odeur du sang de Kisaki, si elle vint à se blesser, les youkais ne perdront plus la raison devant elle. Je dois avouer qu'il a été difficile de concevoir un tel objet…la feuille de Bokuseno ainsi que ton croc m'ont bien aidé. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça…ce n'est pas par hasard que nous t'avons demandé une partie de toi… »

« Explique-toi »

« Le lien que tu as développé avec Kisaki-chan est imprégné dans ce collier. La protection qu'il lui offrira reste un mystère même pour moi, tout dépendra de vous…sache que dès l'instant où elle aura ce collier autour du cou, il te sera toujours possible de retrouver sa trace…enfin, tu verras en temps voulu… »

Sesshomaru ne pouvait espérer mieux pour lui et bien sûr pour elle mais il n'en montra rien à Totosai et commença à partir sans même le remercier.

« Sesshomaru ? As-tu réussi à parfaire l'ouverture du Meido ? » demanda Totosai. Il ne lui répondit pas et le forgeron en déduisit que non. « Tu sais alors qui il te faut aller trouver ? »

« C'était dans mes intentions… » répondit Sesshomaru en quittant les lieux par la voie des airs.

« Il restera toujours aussi aimable celui-là, j'espère que Kisaki-chan sait ce qu'elle fait » déclara t-il en le regardant s'éloigner dans le ciel.

…

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Sesshomaru avait laissé Kisaki retourner dans l'autre monde…et comme promis, elle était revenue trois jours après mais sans nouvelle de la fin du Chi no Hon. Depuis, elle y était retournée encore trois fois et encore maintenant, elle n'y passait pas plus de deux à trois jours.

Ce jour là Kisaki n'était pas encore revenue et Sesshomaru n'aimait pas beaucoup ça car ce soir, c'était la pleine lune…elle perdrait alors tous ses pouvoirs de youkai contre ceux d'une déesse et selon lui cela l'affaiblissait grandement. Il se dit alors qu'il ira la chercher au puit dès qu'il aura percé le mystère du Meido auprès d'une certaine personne…

« Euh…Sesshomaru-sama ? Si je peux me permettre, ou allons nous comme ça ? » demanda Jaken inquiet de voir qu'ils volaient depuis un bon moment dans les airs et qu'il n'y avait toujours aucune visibilité en face d'eux. Rin était avec lui sur le dos d'Ah-Uhn et ensemble ils suivaient Sesshomaru qui volait droit devant eux. Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas et accéléra l'allure avant de se transformer en chien géant et de prendre encore plus de hauteur.

Ils en furent très étonné mais ils le suivirent jusqu'à l'entrée d'un immense château au dessus des nuages. Sesshomaru reprit sa forme habituelle et les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui. Rin était émerveillée tandis que Jaken en restait bouche bée. Ils continuèrent de le suivre jusqu'en haut d'un grand escalier où Sesshomaru s'arrêta pour faire face à une étrange femme aux cheveux argents.

« Sesshomaru…je suis surprise de te voir… » dit-elle en souriant.

« Qui es tu pour te permettre de parler si familièrement au seigneur Sesshomaru ! » s'énerva Jaken.

« …Ta mère commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter… » continua t-elle.

« Sa-sa mère ? » s'étonna Jaken en regardant son maître « Alors vous êtes la reine mère… »

« Vaine parole de ta part…Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici » répliqua Sesshomaru en ignorant Jaken.

Le sourire disparue du visage de la youkai et elle alla s'assoir sur un grand siège rouge en soupirant. Elle regarda ensuite successivement Rin et Jaken avant de reporter son attention sur son fils.

« Je vois qu'il y a une humaine dans ton groupe…Sesshomaru, te serais-tu laisser attendrir par cette race inférieure ? »

« Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur le Meido. Père a certainement dû te laisser certaines explications à ce sujet » déclara Sesshomaru sûr de lui.

« Oui…peut être… » dit-elle sans se décider à lui répondre « Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler étant donné que tu ne m'as pas rendu visite depuis si longtemps…maman était tellement inquiète… »

Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle donne, pensa Jaken.

« Il s'agit vraiment de la mère de Sesshomaru-sama ? » demanda Rin à Jaken, à voix basse.

« La ressemblance et cette façon de parler…oui c'est indéniable, je dois le reconnaître…ils sont bien mère et fils… » déclara Jaken.

« De plus, je suis extrêmement déçue, je pensais que tu m'aurais au moins amenée la fleur de sang…je voulais que tu me la présentes, Sesshomaru… »

Sesshomaru ne s'étonna pas de la voir déjà au courant et pour une fois il remercia le ciel que Kisaki ne soit pas ici en ce moment. Sa mère était tout aussi cruelle que lui en particulier avec les femmes rôdant autour de son fils…mais là ça n'avait rien à voir, elle s'intéressait à Kisaki uniquement parce qu'elle est la fleur de sang.

« D'après ce que je sais, elle voyagerait avec toi depuis environ quatre ou cinq mois et tu ne l'aurais toujours pas dévorée ? J'aimerai que tu m'expliques pourquoi. Ces choses sont extrêmement rares et pourtant… »

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de ça ! Si tu n'as rien à m'apprendre alors c'est la dernière fois que nos routes se croisent » répliqua Sesshomaru froidement. Elle fronça les sourcils et parût avoir l'air très insatisfaite.

« Très bien…comme tu veux » répondit-elle en soupirant une fois de plus. Elle lui montra le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou. « Ton père m'a confiée cette pierre de Meido… »

« Une pierre de Meido ? »

« Oui…il me la laissée pour le jour où tu te déciderais à maîtriser le Tenseiga. J'avais pour consigne de l'utiliser si tu venais me voir…mais selon lui, si je le fais, tu risques d'être en danger mais il paraît que je ne dois pas avoir peur ou me sentir triste »

Elle le dit en rigolant, remarqua Jaken qui lui trouvait de plus en plus un air de ressemblance avec son maître.

« Alors Sesshomaru ? Que dois-je faire ? Ta mère est tellement inquiète… » dit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

« Encore de vaine parole… » lui répondit Sesshomaru.

« Dans ce cas je vais me charger de reprendre ton éducation… » déclara t-elle avant de se servir des pouvoirs de la pierre qui laissa échapper un chien noir géant.

Sesshomaru dégaina Tenseiga « Meido Zangetsuha ! » il trancha le chien en deux avec son passage.

« Tu arrives à peine à ouvrir un croissant ? C'est encore loin d'être une pleine lune… » constata sa mère. « De plus il s'agit d'un chien du Meido, tu ne pourras pas le tuer ainsi… » le chien se reforma et esquiva Sesshomaru pour s'emparer de Rin.

« Rin ! » s'écria Jaken, couché sur le sol. Le chien repartit avec la fillette par le passage qu'avait ouvert Sesshomaru et ce dernier se lança à sa poursuite.

« Sesshomaru, attends ! » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et la regarda « Tu as vraiment l'intention d'aller sauver cette humaine ? Tu es devenu beaucoup trop gentil… »

« Je vais juste régler le compte de ce chien ! » déclara t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage à son tour…

…

Kisaki surgit du puit avec Hiru sur son épaule. Elle soupira en repensant à la grande prêtresse Yuzuki qui lui en avait fait vivre, une fois de plus, de toutes les couleurs et qui avait refusé de lui parler du Chi no Hon. Malgré cela elle avait réussi à faire son devoir de divinité comme il se doit et avait même pu voir la petite Rina. Hiru siffla à son oreille pour la sortir de ses pensées.

« Excuse moi Hiru, c'est vrai tu as raison. Nous verrons tout ça plus tard…pour l'instant il faut que j'aille à la rencontre de Sesshomaru-sama avant la tombée de la nuit. Je lui avais dit que je serais de retour ce soir alors je pense qu'il sera surpris de me voir »

Elle regarda le ciel recouvert de nuages et se mit à frissonner. L'hiver était là, bien qu'il ne neige pas encore, le froid s'était répandu depuis longtemps dans les plaines. Kisaki renifla l'air pour y détecter l'odeur de ses compagnons mais elle ne réussit qu'à sentir celle de Jaken qui se trouvait assez loin d'ici et surtout très haut dans le ciel.

« Je ne sens pas Sesshomaru-sama ni Rin-chan, c'est étrange…J'espère qu'il ne leur ait rien arrivé…et que peut bien faire Jaken si loin ?...Allons-y Hiru ! » Le petit animal acquiesça et Kisaki déploya ses ailes avant de s'envoler en espérant rejoindre ses amis rapidement.

« Sesshomaru-sama…ou êtes vous ? » se demanda t-elle. Elle survolait une forêt lorsqu'elle sentit la présence d'un morceau de la Shikon no Tama en mouvement ainsi que plusieurs youkais à ses trousses. Kisaki ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller voir et descendit rapidement à travers les arbres. Elle se posa au sol et examina la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Un jeune garçon munit d'une étrange arme repoussait plusieurs youkais voulant s'en prendre à lui pour le fragment de perle présent dans son cou. Hiru tira Kisaki par la manche pour la forcer à partir.

« Hiru ! Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire, il va se faire tuer si ça continue ! » déclara Kisaki en se dirigeant rapidement vers la bataille. Elle sortit rapidement son épée et tua un youkai qui s'était glissé derrière le jeune garçon.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda t-elle.

Il la regarda avec étonnement et plus encore lorsqu'il vit son épée ainsi que sa queue et ses oreilles. « Ou-Oui mais qui êtes vous ? »

« On verra ça après si tu veux bien…baisse toi ! » cria t-elle avant de sauter au dessus de lui pour éliminer un autre youkai. « Mets-toi derrière moi ! » ordonna Kisaki.

« Hein ?...euh oui ! » il se plaça derrière elle et Kisaki regarda les youkais en face d'elle qui lui rappelait beaucoup ceux d'une certaine personne.

« Amaterasu…Lumière céleste ! » lança t-elle à son épée. Cette dernière s'embrasa et Kisaki envoya les flammes noires sur ses ennemis qui se consumèrent tous en même temps. Elle avança ensuite légèrement pour vérifier si il n'y avait plus d'ennemis aux alentours car Sesshomaru lui avait reprochée plus d'une fois son manque de vigilance, mais tout semblait calme…il n'y avait plus de danger. Elle se tourna ensuite vers celui qu'elle avait aidé et fit disparaître sa queue et ses oreilles pour finalement ranger son épée. Hiru vint la rejoindre et sauta dans ses bras.

« Excuse moi, je t'ai peut être fait peur…ce n'était pas mon intention » dit-elle en lui souriant.

« Non, ne vous excusez pas. Je vous remercie surtout de m'avoir aidé mais…Qui êtes vous ? Vous êtes une youkai apparemment vous aussi, alors pourquoi êtes vous venue m'aider ? » demanda t-il avec un peu de méfiance.

« Mon nom est Kisaki et lui c'est Hiru, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je suis venue parce que j'ai ressenti la présence du fragment que tu as dans le cou mais je n'en ai pas après lui, rassure toi…j'étais en chemin pour retrouver mes compagnons rien de plus. »

« Oh je vois… »

« Et toi quel est ton nom ? »

« Je m'appelle Kohaku »

« Kohaku-kun dis moi, j'espère me tromper mais…est ce que tu aurais un lien avec un certain Naraku ? » Kohaku se figea en entendant ce nom et la regarda d'un air grave.

« Vous le connaissez vous aussi ? »

« Oui…il fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui et je veux que cela cesse ! Alors si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit dis le moi ! »

Il hésita quelques instants et lui répondit « Il en a après moi…pour le morceau de perle que je porte dans mon cou. Il m'a obligé à faire beaucoup de mauvaises choses dont certaines resteront impardonnables pour le restant de ma vie…je cherche avant tout un moyen de l'anéantir ! »

Kisaki s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule « Je te comprends Kohaku-kun…moi non plus il y a des choses qui ne me seront jamais pardonnées et Naraku comprendra un jour tout le mal qu'il a fait…mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que la haine soit la solution à tout ça… » dit-elle tristement.

« Kisaki-san… »

…

Sesshomaru était toujours à la poursuite du chien qui avait enlevé Rin lorsqu'il vit des serviteurs de l'au-delà aller dans la même direction que lui. Il comprit tout de suite qu'ils étaient là pour sa protégée et accéléra l'allure. Le chemin derrière lui s'effondrait à chacun de ses pas et la route qui s'ouvrait devant lui était de plus en plus sombre. Il retrouva le chien et le trancha une fois de plus en deux mais sans utiliser le Meido zangetsuha. Il récupéra Rin et constata avec horreur qu'elle ne respirait plus…

« Rin ? Reveille toi… » dit-il en espérant. Le brouillard s'intensifia autour de lui et sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Rin lui fût de nouveau enlevée.

« Il continue toujours… » constata la mère de Sesshomaru en observant son fils à travers la pierre du Meido.

« Euh…Excusez moi mais qu'en est-il du seigneur Sesshomaru ? » demanda Jaken très inquiet.

« Il s'enfonce dans les ténèbres…s'il continue à aller toujours aussi loin, il ne pourra jamais revenir »

« Quoi ! » s'écria Jaken.

« Tout ça pour une humaine…pourtant je lui avais dit de ne pas y aller ! » s'exclama t-elle.

« Elle n'a jamais précisé ce détail… » marmonna Jaken.

« Petit monstre ? »

« Moi c'est Jaken »

« Quel espèce de relation mon fils entretien t-il avec cette gamine ? »

« Relation ?...et bien je l'ignore, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il la traite bien mieux que moi, son fidèle serviteur, en dépit de toutes ses années à son service. »

« …Je vois…et pour ce qui est de la fleur de sang ? »

Jaken hésita à lui en parler mais elle le fixa avec le même regard froid que son fils et le petit youkai en eût tellement peur qu'il se prosterna en s'excusant. « Gomen nasai ! Mon seigneur traite Kisaki avec un égard supérieur à celui de Rin…je ne saurais m'expliquer mais il semble qu'il l'apprécie beaucoup ! »

« Qu'il l'apprécie dis tu ? Sesshomaru apprécierai une telle chose ? »

« Je ne saurais en dire plus mais il lui a déjà sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises ! »

La mère de Sesshomaru n'en demanda pas plus et se contenta de poursuivre son observation dans sa pierre. Néanmoins, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tuée…ce qu'elle ne comprenait en revanche pas, c'était comment cette fleur de sang avait réussi à amadouer son fils.

…

« Rin-chan ! » s'exclama Kisaki à voix haute.

« Que se passe t-il ? » S'étonna Kohaku. « Tu connais Rin ? »

Kisaki venait d'avoir une étrange impression…un frisson venait de la traverser, un frisson glacial qui selon elle, avait un rapport avec la petite Rin. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment…

« Kisaki-san ? »

« Hein ? Oui, je connais Rin-chan. J'allais justement la retrouver…elle et Sesshomaru-sama…mais quelque chose ne va pas…il faut que j'y aille ! »

« Attends laisse moi venir avec toi ! Si Rin est en danger je veux l'aider aussi !» demanda Kohaku en la retenant par un bras.

Kisaki vit son regard déterminé, elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser. « Très bien mais dans ce cas il faudra que tu t'accroches à moi car notre destination se trouve…au dessus des nuages ! » Elle s'écarta de lui et se transforma en renarde géante. Kohaku eût presque peur et recula aussitôt. Elle le regarda avant de se coucher pour qu'il puisse monter sur son dos.

« N'aie pas peur Kohaku-kun, c'est moi Kisaki….je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer mais comme tu le vois je suis une Kitsune…à présent monte ! » Kohaku entendait sa voix dans sa tête et sa peur disparut.

« Hai ! Je vous suis ! » répondit Kohaku en sautant sur son dos. Hiru s'installa sur la tête de Kisaki et cette dernière prit son élan avant de bondir dans les airs. Le bout de sa queue et de ses pattes s'enflammèrent et elle poursuivit sa course dans les cieux. Kohaku s'accrochait à elle fermement tout en étant de plus en plus impressionné par cette youkai aux pouvoirs surprenants. Ils espéraient tous les deux arriver très rapidement…

…

« Excusez moi mais que se passe t-il pour le seigneur Sesshomaru ? » demanda Jaken extrêmement inquiet.

« Petit monstre… »

« C'est Jaken ! »

« Crois tu que je suis aussi cruelle pour laisser mon fils périr au cours de son entraînement ? Je vais lui ouvrir un passage »

« Hein ? » s'étonna Jaken.

Elle ôta son collier du cou pour le placer devant elle et ouvrir un passage vers le Meido.

De l'autre côté Sesshomaru s'arrêta et vit une ouverture se créer devant lui, afin de retourner au château.

« Sors de là Sesshomaru ! » lui ordonna sa mère « Si tu poursuis ta route, tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir ! »

« … » il ne lui répondit pas et continua son chemin dans le royaume des ombres à la recherche de Rin. Le passage se referma.

« Tsss ! »

« Qu'en est-il du seigneur Sesshomaru à présent ? » demanda Jaken.

« Cet idiot ne me concerne plus…il a délibérément ignoré la bonté de sa mère, quel enfant ingrat…il n'est vraiment pas mignon… »

« Mais…mais il risque de-de… » paniqua Jaken.

«Tais-toi un peu, tu m'énerves ! » le coupa t-elle.

Le sol se mit soudain à trembler et un grondement se fit entendre. La mère de Sesshomaru se leva lorsqu'elle vit un garde s'approcher d'elle en s'inclinant.

« Et bien, quelle est donc la raison de toute cette agitation ? »

« Une kitsune, Saori-sama…une kitsune géante s'est introduite dans le château en compagnie d'un humain ! »

« Cela ne peut être que Kisaki ! » s'exclama Jaken.

« Kisaki…dis-tu ? Il s'agit de la fleur de sang n'est ce pas ? »

« Et bien…euh…je… » bafouilla Jaken qui tentait de rattraper sa bêtise.

« Je vois… » même sans la confirmation de Jaken, Saori savait que c'était bien elle. « Laissez là venir jusqu'ici dans ce cas, il est très important que je la vois ! »

« A vos ordres ! » répondit le garde en repartant rapidement.

« Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire, si je peux me permettre… » demanda t-il alors qu'il vit un étrange sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Saori.

« Petit monstre…tu vas rester tranquille un moment… »

« Quoi ? » Il la vit s'emparer de son bâton et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, elle l'assomma avec. « De cette façon tu ne diras rien qui serai susceptible de me nuire… » elle s'assit de nouveau sur son siège, impatiente d'accueillir son invitée.

Kisaki avait repris forme humaine et montait les escaliers en courant, suivie de près par Kohaku. Ils trouvèrent cela étrange que les gardes avaient cessés de les arrêter mais n'y prêtèrent plus attention lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fin de leur course.

« Qui est ce ? » demanda Kohaku en voyant une femme aux longs cheveux argents les regarder en souriant.

« Je l'ignore mais… » Kisaki venait de remarquer Jaken à ses pieds, visiblement évanoui. Elle se précipita vers lui. « Jaken ! Répondez- moi ! Jaken ! » appela t-elle en le secouant.

« Il vient juste de s'évanouir…il ne se réveillera pas maintenant… » répondit Saori en la regardant de haut.

« Qui êtes vous ? Et ou se trouve Sesshomaru-sama et Rin-chan ? » demanda Kisaki en laissant Jaken sur le sol et se relevant devant elle.

« Sesshomaru dis-tu… » Saori se leva également et vint face à elle. « En quoi mon fils peut-il bien t'intéresser, Kisaki… »

« Votre-votre fils ? Vous voulez dire que… » Kisaki n'avait pas pris le temps de bien regarder son interlocutrice en face d'elle. Cette femme avait la même couleur de cheveux que Sesshomaru, le même croissant de lune sur le front ainsi que de petites marques pourpres sous ses yeux tout comme lui…mais il n'y avait pas que cela, son odeur indiquait à Kisaki qu'elle était également une inu youkai et qu'elle avait une certaine similitude avec celle de Sesshomaru.

« On dirait que tu viens à peine de le comprendre, tu n'es pas très vive »

Pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer, Kisaki ne l'appréciait pas « Ou est Sesshomaru-sama ? » répéta t-elle en ignorant sa dernière remarque « Et d'abord, comment connaissez vous mon nom ! » Saori regarda Jaken étendu sur le sol et Kisaki comprit qu'il était la source de ses informations…alors elle devait également savoir ce qu'elle était…

« Je sais aussi que tu es la fleur de sang et que tu voyages avec mon fils depuis plusieurs mois déjà, ce que j'ignore…c'est pourquoi il ne t'a pas tuée sur le champ »

« Il me semble que vous ayez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre au sujet de Sesshomaru-sama…quand bien même vous êtes sa mère, il semblerait que vous ignorez beaucoup choses sur lui… »

« Tu es très impertinente, si tu tiens à la vie, je te conseille de te taire immédiatement » lui répondit froidement Saori.

« Mais vous ne me ferez rien…vous n'avez aucune envie de vous attirer la colère de votre fils, je me trompe ? »

Saori fronça les sourcils et dégagea une aura tellement glaciale que Kohaku recula derrière Kisaki qui elle, dégageait une aura brûlante.

« Je me demande ce que mon fils peut bien trouver à une vulgaire kitsune comme toi ! Arrogante qui plus est…peut être l'as-tu séduite avec ton apparence et encore j'en doute fort…»

« Votre avis ne m'intéresse pas » répliqua Kisaki. « Tout ce que je désire savoir c'est où il se trouve, Rin-chan est avec lui n'est ce pas ? »

Saori la snoba avant d'aller se rassoir. Elle lui montra son collier. « Sesshomaru est parti sur le chemin du Meido pour parfaire son Tenseiga…la gamine humaine est avec lui mais sa survie risque d'être compromise… »

« Que voulez vous dire ? » demanda Kohaku.

« Il ne fait aucun doute que Sesshomaru ne va pas tarder à revenir plus fort de cette épreuve mais tout à un prix malheureusement… »

« Kisaki-san…Rin va… » s'inquiéta Kohaku.

« Non Kohaku-kun ! Sesshomaru-sama ne le permettra pas et moi non plus ! Je vais le rejoindre ! »

La mère de Sesshomaru écarquilla les yeux tellement sa surprise fût grande. « Tu serais prête à risquer ta propre vie pour rejoindre Sesshomaru et cette humaine ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui ! Je ne laisserais jamais Rin-chan mourir pour une stupide épreuve ! »

« Cette stupide épreuve comme tu dis, a été instauré par le père de Sesshomaru dans le but de lui enseigner une leçon…et je ne suis pas contre pour lui en enseigner une, moi aussi… »

« Que voulez vous dire ? » demanda Kisaki sur la défensive.

Saori activa à nouveau les pouvoirs de sa pierre de Meido et un autre chien noir en sortit. Il fonça droit sur Kisaki et la traversa, tel un esprit, avant même qu'elle n'est eu le temps de réagir.

« Qu'est ce que…qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ! » demanda Kisaki en tombant à genoux.

« Kisaki-san ! » s'écria Kohaku en se précipitant vers elle. Hiru se plaça devant eux et grogna après Saori.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, tu n'es pas très vive…mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. Tu feras simplement partie de l'épreuve que je vais fixer à Sesshomaru…regarde » dit-elle en lui montrant l'esprit chien du Meido qui venait de passer à travers elle. Ce dernier se matérialisa sous l'apparence d'une autre Kisaki.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez l'intention de faire avec ça ! Ce n'est pas moi ! »

« Tu voulais retrouver Sesshomaru non ? Et bien cette Kisaki va le rejoindre, elle se fera passer pour toi. Si Sesshomaru s'en aperçoit, j'admettrai que tu as raison et que je ne le connais pas aussi bien que je le devrais…je t'autoriserai même à continuer tranquillement ta route avec lui. » dit-elle avec un faux sourire. Kisaki craignait le pire pour la suite « En revanche si il ne remarque pas la différence alors c'est toi qui devra reconnaître ton erreur et t'incliner devant moi en t'excusant…et il est évident que je ne te permettrai plus de rester avec mon fils » déclara t-elle en riant doucement.

« …Faîtes comme vous voulez mais laissez moi vous dire une chose, la décision appartient à Sesshomaru-sama et non à vous. C'est à lui de décider avec qui il désire être, je trouve cela odieux de le forcer à faire un choix…surtout de la part de sa mère »

Saori la fusilla du regard avant d'ajouter « Je ne prendrai pas en compte cette remarque venant de quelqu'un comme toi. Sache seulement que cette copie de toi est parfaite…gestuelle, voix, pouvoir…je pense que tu as du souci à te faire, même si je dois avouer qu'il est difficile de tromper Sesshomaru »

Kisaki sentait ses dernières forces l'abandonner mais avant cela, elle releva la tête vers Saori et lui sourit avant de déclarer fièrement « J'ai confiance en lui…j'ai confiance en Sesshomaru-sama, il saura faire la différence croyez moi et… » tout s'assombrit soudain dans son esprit et elle finit par s'évanouir.

« Kisaki-san ! » s'écria Kohaku en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

« Et toi petit humain…crois-tu à ce qu'elle vient de dire ? »

Kohaku s'étonna de la voir lui adresser la parole mais il lui répondit en toute franchise « Je pense qu'elle croit en les personnes qui lui sont chères…et je pense comme elle ! »

« Je vois… » Saori appela plusieurs gardes pour emmener la vrai Kisaki ainsi que Kohaku dans l'annexe la plus éloignée de son château et se tourna ensuite vers la fausse Kisaki. « Maintenant va et fait ce que tu as à faire ! » lui ordonna t-elle.

« Comme il vous plaira… » répondit-elle en s'inclinant avant de disparaître dans la pierre de Meido de Saori. « Sesshomaru…cette fleur de sang va regretter ses paroles… »

…

Sesshomaru continuait son avancée sur un chemin ténébreux, terrassant plusieurs créatures sur son passage et arriva devant une sphère gigantesque, flottante avec une pile de cadavres sous elle…les morts de l'autre monde. Cette masse sombre semblait les aspirer en elle…il chercha Rin mais ne la vit pas…

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » appela derrière lui une voix qu'il connaissait fort bien.

« Kisaki ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ! » demanda t-il avec étonnement et en même temps avec colère.

« Votre mère m'a tout racontée…et… » Un vent très puissant se leva autour d'eux et Kisaki faillit s'envoler mais Sesshomaru la retint par le bras. « Arigato Sesshomaru-sama… »

« Idiote ! Qui t'a donné le droit de venir jusqu'ici ! » s'énerva t-il sans la lâcher.

« Je m'inquiétais pour vous…vous aviez disparu et votre mère s'est montrée si gentille en me permettant de venir vous rejoindre…vous ne croyez pas ? » elle s'agrippa à lui en souriant avec un visage qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter pour Rin…Sesshomaru trouva cela étrange mais il n'en dit rien. Son attention fût attirée par une énorme masse sombre qui s'éleva en face d'eux et qui semblait tenir quelque chose entre ses mains…

« Rin ! » s'écria t-il. Kisaki jeta un coup d'œil sans lâcher Sesshomaru mais ne semblait pas du tout inquiète.

C'était lui…le gardien des enfers…il tenait Rin dans sa main et menaçait de la jeter dans cette sphère à l'aura souillée de ce monde.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas aller la chercher ! Il est déjà trop tard… » déclara Kisaki.

Sesshomaru ne l'écouta pas jusqu'à la fin et s'envola, en la laissant sur place, afin de récupérer sa précieuse petite Rin. Il s'était promis qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas…il était responsable d'elle et ce, depuis le jour où il l'avait sauvé des loups.

« Rin…tu ne rejoindras pas ce tas de cadavres ! » Il sortit Tenseiga et trancha le monstre en deux avant de récupérer la fillette dans ses bras. Il atterrit ensuite au milieu des morts qui jonchaient le sol.

« Rin, réveille-toi… »

« Tu ne peux plus rien faire Sesshomaru…cette gamine a déjà été ressuscité avec le Tenseiga, dans le passé…ton serviteur me l'a dit » déclara la mère de Sesshomaru en l'observant à travers sa pierre.

Sesshomaru réalisa soudain son impuissance et lâcha son sabre. Kisaki vint derrière lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolée…Sesshomaru-sama…mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cette humaine ne survive dans ce monde…les humains sont des créatures tellement fragiles… »

Il ne lui répondit pas, la voix de Kisaki sonnait faux à ses oreilles…il regardait Rin et comprit qu'il venait de la perdre pour toujours…sa douleur était aussi grande que la fois où il avait blessé mortellement Kisaki.

« Ne soyez pas triste Sesshomaru-sama je suis là moi ! Et puis votre Tenseiga doit être plus puissant maintenant…vous n'avez pas tout perdu… » ajouta t-elle, indifférente à la mort de Rin.

« Cette arme ne m'est d'aucune utilité » déclara Sesshomaru.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna t-elle.

« Crois-tu sérieusement, Kisaki…que cette épée puisse remplacer la vie de Rin ! »

« Hein ?...euh et bien…non… » répondit-elle juste pour ne pas le contredire.

Le Tenseiga se mit soudainement à briller et les cadavres autour d'eux, commencèrent à s'avancer lentement vers lui.

« … » Sesshomaru attrapa son sabre qu'il plaça devant lui.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Kisaki en s'accrochant à lui.

Sesshomaru reconnut l'odeur de la mort comme celle de Rin. « Eux aussi…ils désirent être sauvés » la lumière du Tenseiga continua de s'amplifier jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entièrement recouverts de lumière.

…

« Kisaki-san ! Réveillez-vous ! » s'écria Kohaku en secouant Kisaki.

« Mhm ?... » Kisaki ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement « Kohaku…kun ? Ou sommes-nous ? »

« La dame aux cheveux blancs nous a fait enfermer ici, j'ignore dans quel but… »

Kisaki se souvint alors de l'odieux tour qu'elle lui avait jouée en envoyant une autre Kisaki rejoindre Sesshomaru et Rin dans le royaume des ombres. Elle avait même son idée sur la suite des évènements…

« Elle a dû nous emprisonner ici dans le seul but de me tenir loin de Sesshomaru-sama. Elle est convaincue qu'il ne fera pas la différence avec celle qui me remplace…mais apparemment, elle a l'air de douter quand même »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Kohaku qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Et bien si jamais il y parvient, elle espère sans doute qu'il ne nous retrouve pas » Kisaki se leva et posa un doigt sur les barreaux de la pièce. Ses derniers résonnèrent tous en même temps et repoussa la main de Kisaki. « C'est bien ce que je pensais…nous sommes toujours dans le château mais coincés dans un espace temps qui nous efface du reste du monde…une illusion nous cache… »

« Mais alors…nous ne pourrons pas nous échapper ? » s'inquiéta Kohaku.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas Kohaku-kun…Sesshomaru-sama viendra…il nous retrouvera, j'en suis certaine ! »

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Cet endroit est une prison et… »

« Ai confiance Kohaku » le coupa t-elle en posant une main sur sa tête. « Moi j'ai confiance en mes amis…et puis je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici les bras croisés en attendant que l'on vienne nous secourir » dit-elle mystérieusement.

« Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ? » demanda Kohaku, curieux.

« Tu comprendras tout à l'heure » répondit-elle en se tournant une fois de plus vers les barreaux. Elle s'agenouilla et prit Hiru dans ses bras. « Hiru…part…je sais que toi tu le peux mais je sais aussi que tu ne pourras pas revenir alors va…et trouve Sesshomaru-sama, il comprendra… » Le petit animal acquiesça et passa à travers les barreaux très facilement. Kisaki le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses amis et surtout pour Rin…car si elle se trouvait vraiment dans le royaume des ombres, il n'y avait que peu d'espoir pour qu'elle en revienne saine et sauve…mais Kisaki savait que Sesshomaru était là pour la protéger, cette pensée la rassura quelque peu. Cette imposture que Saori avait envoyée à sa place ne l'inquiétait nullement, elle savait que Sesshomaru ferait parfaitement la différence…

…

« Meido Zangetsuha ! »

« Oh ! Le passage s'est agrandi ! » constata Jaken qui venait de se réveiller depuis cinq minutes. Sesshomaru apparût avec Rin dans les bras et Kisaki le suivant de près. « Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'écria Jaken heureux de retrouver son maître.

« Tu es revenu… » dit Saori avec soulagement.

Sesshomaru déposa Rin sur un siège et demanda des explications à sa mère quant au fait qu'il n'a pas pu sauver Rin avec Tenseiga. Sa mère parût d'abord surprise de le voir réagir de la sorte, néanmoins elle décida de lui dire la vérité. Elle lui avoua que le Tenseiga ne pouvait ramener qu'une seule fois la même personne à la vie. Sesshomaru ignorait cela…Jaken pleurait devant le corps de Rin mais Kisaki ne disait toujours rien. Saori lui expliqua que la vie était quelque chose de précieux et que l'on ne pouvait pas en disposer comme on le désirait. On devait être prêt à assumer la conséquence de la mort d'un être cher…cela était inévitable. Sesshomaru comprit alors pourquoi son père voulait lui faire passer cette épreuve…pour lui enseigner ce qu'était la compassion. Tenseiga pouvait soigner tout comme elle pouvait blesser…ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Kisaki se rapprocha de lui « Ne soyez pas triste Sesshomaru-sama…elle serait morte un jour ou l'autre de toute façon… » dit-elle sans le moindre égard. Sesshomaru la regarda étrangement avant de reporter son attention sur sa mère.

« Tu es triste Sesshomaru ? » lui demanda t-elle…mais il se contenta de la fixer sans lui répondre. « Garde à l'esprit que tu n'auras pas de seconde chance… » Elle ôta son collier qu'elle plaça sur Rin avant qu'une lumière n'en sorte.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Jaken.

« Il s'agit de la vie de la fillette qui est restée dans l'autre monde… »

La lumière faiblit et Rin ouvrit les yeux pour le plus grand étonnement de tous.

« Oh ! Rin ! » s'étonna Jaken, les larmes aux yeux. La fillette toussa un peu avant de sentir une main sur sa joue.

« Sesshomaru…sama » dit elle en posant sa petite main sur la sienne.

« Tout va bien maintenant Rin… » lui dit-il gentiment.

« Hai… »

« Je vous remercie, au nom du seigneur Sesshomaru » dit Jaken à Saori.

« Il n'est plus triste à présent ? »

« Non…je ne pense pas, il a tout ce qu'il désire » répondit-il en regardant Rin, son maître ainsi que Kisaki.

« Toute cette agitation pour une petite humaine…il a hérité du caractère bizarre de son père…enfin tout n'est pas vraiment terminé… » dit-elle en regardant Kisaki avec un sourire.

« Onee-sama est là aussi ? » s'étonna Rin qui venait de remarquer Kisaki.

« Oui…je suis là comme tu peux le voir… » répondit-elle sans plus, comme si elle le fait de la savoir vivante ne lui avait rien fait.

« Jaken ! » appela Sesshomaru. Le petit youkai accourut au plus vite devant lui. « Emmène Rin un peu plus loin… »

« Hai ! Mais…pourquoi ? » osa t-il demander. Sesshomaru le regarda d'un air ferme qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas à discuter, seulement à exécuter. « Hai ! » dit-il en s'inclinant avant de prendre Rin par la main.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? » s'étonna la fillette qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'éloignait.

« Je vais revenir Rin… » lui dit-il simplement.

« Onee-sama ne vient pas ? » demanda t-elle.

Sesshomaru regarda Kisaki « Non, elle reste ici…nous vous rejoindrons plus tard…à présent va »

Saori n'aimait pas ça…mais elle se dit qu'il était impossible qu'il se soit déjà aperçu de la supercherie. Sesshomaru regarda Rin et Jaken s'éloigner pour finir par se tourner vers Kisaki.

« Approche femme ! » lui ordonna t-il.

« Oui Sesshomaru-sama…Que voulez vous ? » demanda t-elle en s'approchant mais surtout sans se soucier de la façon dont il venait de l'appeler.

Dès qu'elle fût assez proche de lui, il l'attrapa par le bras et sortit Tenseiga avant de lui enfoncer directement en plein cœur. Il retira tout aussi rapidement sa lame et la laissa s'écrouler au sol…l'esprit perdit aussitôt l'apparence de Kisaki et se volatilisa pour ne laisser aucune trace de lui. Sesshomaru se tourna vers sa mère en la fusillant du regard.

« Tu espérais peut être pouvoir me tromper avec cette vulgaire réplique de Kisaki ! »

« … » elle ne savait plus quoi lui répondre tellement elle fût surprise par sa réaction.

« Sache qu'à la seconde où cette chose a ouvert la bouche…il était évident que ce n'était pas elle…et qu'il n'y avait que toi pour pouvoir faire une telle chose. Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais y croire ? »

Saori se reprit vite et le regarda avant de rire doucement « Sesshomaru…j'avoue…oui, c'est bien moi qui suis à l'origine de cette mascarade. Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça j'espère ? »

« Ou est-elle ? »

« De qui parles-tu ? »

« Je ne répèterai pas ma question…tu sais parfaitement ce qu'elle est et je suis sûr qu'elle est encore ici ! »

« Pourquoi t'obstines-tu avec cette chose ? La petite humaine ne te suffit donc pas ? Tu devrais plutôt me remercier pour lui avoir rendue la vie »

« Ne change pas de sujet…parle, sinon je serais contraint de mettre en ruine ce château »

Saori retira son sourire du visage, il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner comme elle s'y attendait mais la suite n'allait pas être aussi facile… « Et bien rassure toi, ta fleur de sang se trouve quelque part dans mon château mais ce sera à toi de la trouver…prouve moi, Sesshomaru, ton attachement pour cette kitsune et je m'excuserai auprès d'elle. »

« Tu ne changeras donc jamais…je n'ai pas besoin d'une quelconque aide pour la retrouver… » déclara t-il comme s'il voulait la narguer. Il s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il vit Hiru se précipiter vers eux. « Toi…que… » la petite belette sauta pour la première fois sur l'épaule de Sesshomaru et grogna devant sa mère.

« Pfff ! Stupide animal » rétorqua Saori.

« Il fût un temps où je pensais comme vous, mère… » Hiru posa sa patte sur le front de Sesshomaru et lui envoya de brève image du lieu où Kisaki était retenue prisonnière. Il vit à sa grande surprise qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie du jeune garçon manipulé par Naraku, au moyen de la perle présente dans son cou. Cette information lui laissa un mauvais pressentiment et sans ajouter un regard un à sa mère, il s'éloigna à grands pas à la recherche de la jeune fille.

« Elle a confiance en lui… » répéta Saori avant de s'assoir en soupirant « Cette fille m'exaspère vraiment… »

…

« Kisaki-san ? Que vous arrive t-il ? » demanda Kohaku en voyant une étrange lumière venir l'entourer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kohaku-kun…apparemment le soleil vient de se coucher… » répondit-elle alors que ses cheveux rouges devenaient blonds or.

_« Alors c'est ici qu'elle se cachait…Kohaku…tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber…laisse moi la place… » _dit une voix dans la tête de Kohaku. « Argh !...Non ! » cria t-il en tombant sur le sol. « Laissez-moi ! »

« Kohaku-kun ! Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Kisaki en s'approchant de lui. Elle remarqua que son fragment de perle dans le cou devenait de plus en plus noir. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait…

Kohaku cessa de crier et se releva comme si de rien n'était avant de la fixer de ses yeux vides. « Kisaki...tu as donc survécu… » dit une voix grave qu'elle aurait espéré ne plus entendre et surtout pas à travers le corps d'un innocent.

« Vous…que lui avez-vous fait ! »

« Toujours en train de te préoccuper des autres au lieu de te soucier de ta propre sécurité…tu n'as pas changé…alors ? Comment as-tu survécu aux blessures que t'avait infligées Sesshomaru ? »

« Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais ce que vous nous avez fait ! Maintenant libérez Kohaku-kun ! Il n'a rien à voir là dedans ! »

Naraku n'insista pas, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à ses provocations. Il se contenta d'un sourire maléfique avant de poursuivre « Ce garçon m'appartient, sa vie n'est liée qu'au fragment de perle que je lui ai posé dans sa nuque…sans ça, il serait mort depuis longtemps…tu l'ignorais sans doute mais il est le petit frère de la chasseuse de youkais, Sango »

Kisaki n'en croyait pas ses yeux…elle ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de placer une main devant sa bouche. « Vous vous servez de lui contre sa sœur, c'est ça ! Vous êtes odieux ! Pourquoi faire souffrir tout ce qui vous entoure ! »

« …souffrir n'est pas le mot exact, je dirais plutôt que je trouve mon utilité dans chaque chose que je juge utilisable » répondit-il sans le moindre remord.

« Utilisable… » répéta t-elle en baissant la tête « Utilisable ! » elle s'approcha de lui et le gifla.

« Pfff ! Tu te fatigues pour rien, n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas moi que tu frappes » Il sortit l'arme de Kohaku et la menaça avec. « Tu n'es pas en position de faire quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs » il arrêta son geste sous sa gorge et constata qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger « Qu'est ce que… »

« Je ne suis pas aussi faible que vous voulez bien le croire…je refuse de vous laisser lui faire subir ça ! Vous n'avez donc pas de cœur ! »

Kohaku ne pouvait plus bouger, Kisaki l'avait paralysé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte avec l'un de ses talismans « Tu continues de te soucier des autres alors que… » Il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit l'expression de son visage. Elle pleurait…Pourquoi…pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Versait-elle des larmes pour Kohaku ou bien pour…lui…

« Pourquoi…Aku…je ne peux pas croire que tu prends plaisir à faire ce que tu fais ! Je t'en prie…arrête de faire le mal ! Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites au fond de toi…et…ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite non plus… » implora t-elle.

Naraku ne trouva rien à lui répondre…elle était censée le haïr après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir mais au lieu de ça, elle cherchait par tous les moyens de racheter son âme. « Penses-tu réellement ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Depuis le début j'ai toujours été honnête avec vous ! En revanche ça n'a pas été votre cas malheureusement… »

« Je ne voulais pas en arriver là…mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Tu as choisi Sesshomaru au lieu de me choisir moi et tant que tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision, j'essaierai par tous les moyens de te récupérer… »

Kisaki sécha ses larmes et le regarda en souriant « Je suis désolée mais…je ne changerai pas d'avis…alors oui, essayez de venir…à chaque fois ce sera le même résultat…et je vous empêcherai de faire du mal aux gens que j'aime. »

« Tu changeras vite d'avis d'ici peu… »

« Je parviendrais également à te sauver de ta folie, Aku ! Je te le promets ! » s'exclama t-elle avec conviction.

« Assez ! » s'écria Naraku qui venait de briser le sort de Kisaki. Il lança son arme mais Kisaki se baissa pour l'éviter. Cependant elle coupa les bougies accrochées au mur et le feu commença à se répandre dans la pièce.

« A présent je serai curieux de voir comment tu vas t'en tirer…si Sesshomaru ne te trouve pas rapidement tu périras dans les flammes » ricana Naraku.

« Tu ne souhaites pas ma mort, je le sais et puis sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir ici. Il viendra…je sais qu'il viendra pour moi… »

« …Pathétique… » il dût reconnaître la vérité…c'était vrai, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure et rien que le fait de la savoir vivante, suite à sa précédente et grave blessure, l'avait rassuré plus qu'il ne le croyait. Il s'apprêta à quitter le corps de Kohaku mais Kisaki l'interpella.

« Aku ! Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, tu es mon ami et je te sauverai ! Comme tu l'as fait pour moi autrefois ! »

Naraku ne comprenait pas…elle l'appelait sans cesse Aku et lui faisait d'étranges promesses, il avait beaucoup de mal à en saisir le sens. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était que ce n'était pas lui qui occupait la première place dans son cœur et rien que d'y penser…ça le mettait hors de lui…

« Fais des promesses autant que tu veux, Kisaki…le seul conseil que je puisse te donner est de bien de couvrir pour les prochains jours… » déclara t-il en quittant le corps de Kohaku.

« Me couvrir mais… » une partie du plafond s'effondra et Kisaki amena le corps évanouie de Kohaku près d'elle. Elle se plaça à l'opposée du feu, en face des barreaux mais leur temps était compté…Kisaki dressa une barrière autour d'eux afin d'éviter l'asphyxie et concentra son énergie pour ralentir la progression du feu. « Sesshomaru-sama…faîtes vite je vous en prie ! »

…

Le youkai s'était lancé à sa recherche depuis plusieurs minutes mais pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, il avait l'impression de tourner en rond. C'est alors qu'il comprit, qu'il s'agissait une fois de plus, d'une ruse de sa mère pour l'empêcher de retrouver Kisaki. Sesshomaru en avait assez, il décida donc de détruire un à un chaque mur de cette illusion. Hiru, toujours posé sur son épaule, semblait avoir également compris et l'aida dans sa tâche en poussa de puissants cris qui brisèrent tour à tour les murs.

Comment Saori, sa propre mère, avait-elle osé faire ça. Sesshomaru se doutait bien que Kisaki n'avait pas dû se laisser faire et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Saori l'avait forcée à se plier devant elle mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Savait-elle quel genre de relation ils entretenaient ? C'était sûrement ça… Sa mère avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait des relations de son fils. Elle voulait à tout prix qu'il ne choisisse pas n'importe qui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle lui avait choisi…

Hiru tira Sesshomaru de ses pensées en poussant de petits cris. Il s'arrêta et constata qu'il était revenu une fois de plus au point de départ et que les murs qu'ils avaient démolis, étaient de nouveau là.

« Bon sang ! » s'énerva t-il en donnant un coup de poing au mur se trouvant à côté de lui. Ce dernier s'effondra dans la seconde qui suivit. Sesshomaru sortit le collier fabriqué par Totosai, à sa demande et qu'il destinait à Kisaki. Il le serra ensuite dans sa main « Nous n'y arriverons pas par la force ! Cette illusion doit avoir une faille ! » Hiru sauta le long de son bras et le força à ouvrir sa main où se trouvait le collier. Sesshomaru s'exécuta et la petite belette poussa avec son museau, le pendentif en forme de croissant de lune dans sa main, avant de le regarder avec de grands yeux ronds tout en sifflotant…il voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose…

« Kisaki… » prononça Sesshomaru qui commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Hiru lui montra ensuite sa marque en forme de lys sur son poignet. « Tu veux que je m'en remette à elle, c'est bien ça ? » Le petit animal acquiesça. « Je n'avais pas besoin de cette précision, j'ai confiance en elle… » Hiru n'ajouta rien et regrimpa le long de sa fourrure. Sesshomaru regarda une fois encore le collier avant de refermer sa main dessus « Kisaki…guide moi… »

…

« Sesshomaru-sama ? » Kisaki avait cru entendre sa voix, il y a quelques secondes…

« Kisaki-san ? » Kohaku venait de réveiller « Que s'est-il passé ? » Il fût surpris de voir la pièce en feu ainsi que la barrière qui les protégeait. « C'est moi qui… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kohaku-kun…tu n'as rien fait de mal ! » l'interrompit Kisaki.

« Mais…à ce moment là, Naraku a… »

« Naraku n'est plus là, tu m'entends ! Tu es en vie, c'est le plus important ! Tu ne crois pas ? Je promets de te délivrer de lui, ne…t'en fait pas… »

« Kisaki-san… » la barrière commença à faiblir tout comme la magie de Kisaki. « Kisaki-san ! Vous allez bien ? » s'inquiéta Kohaku qui la voyait s'essouffler de plus en plus.

« Ça va aller, ne t'en fait pas… »

« Sesshomaru-sama ne nous a pas encore trouvé… »

« Non…le sortilège doit être plus efficace de prévu…cette femme savait ce qu'elle faisait mais…mais je ne la laisserai l'emporter ! » Kisaki se redressa sur les genoux et joignit ses mains comme si elle s'apprêtait à prier.

« Kisaki-sa…sama… » s'étonna Kohaku qui avait à présent une toute autre vision d'elle.

« Je sais que Sesshomaru-sama est encore à notre recherche et je sais aussi qu'il ne parviendra pas à nous trouver si je ne l'aide pas…Kohaku ! Quoi qu'il arrive ne t'éloigne pas de moi ! »

« Hai ! »

« Très bien allons-y ! Sesshomaru-sama puissiez vous entendre mon appel… » Le feu fit s'écrouler davantage le plafond et le sol se détériorait à vu d'œil. L'air devenait de plus en plus étouffant…mais Kisaki parvint néanmoins à faire le vide dans son esprit en se focalisant sur une seule et unique personne…

_« Sous les herbes folles, moi j'ai grandi_

_Je suis une fleur ordinaire, plutôt jolie… »_

Une lumière enveloppa Kisaki tandis que de petites étoiles s'échappaient d'elle, repoussant ainsi le feu maléfique. Kohaku ne recula pas et fût d'autant plus surpris d'entendre un tel chant…

_« Parfois je soupire et souvent je me dis…_

_J'aimerai tant changer ta tristesse en sourire »_

Sa voix venait de traverser l'espace temps qui la séparait de la réalité pour finalement, parvenir jusqu'à Sesshomaru. « Kisaki ! » il reprit sa course en suivant ce magnifique chant qu'elle lui offrait pour le guider.

_« Si je suis celle qui a su toucher ton cœur,_

_Alors les jours où j'ai cru à la solitude deviennent mensonges._

_J'attends…souvent je me dis…_

_Si j'avais des ailes si j'avais un ami, _

_La vie serait plus belle avec lui… »_

« Cette voix…ce n'est tout de même pas elle qui essaie de briser mon illusion…à moins que…elle veut sûrement amener Sesshomaru à la retrouver. Elle est peut être moins stupide que je ne le croyais après tout… » déclara Saori avec un air presque déçu.

_« Allons-y ! Envolons-nous !…_

_Tout en cachant nos ailes abîmées ! »_

Le chant de Kisaki redoubla d'intensité tandis que l'énergie qu'elle dégageait, étonnait de plus en plus Kohaku. Il se demandait surtout comment cela était possible…surtout pour une youkai…enfin, il doutait à présent de sa véritable nature. Il se retourna et vit les flammes devenir de plus en plus petites, elle allait vraiment y arriver…mais lorsqu'il la regarda, il remarqua des larmes couler sur ses joues… Kohaku ne comprit pas pourquoi et se rendit vite compte que ses propres larmes coulaient à lui aussi.

_« Le jour s'étire et se meurt…_

_Jusqu'à ce que je sente ton regard sur moi… »_

Sesshomaru arriva devant un mur immense se trouvant à l'autre bout du château. Il pouvait entendre très clairement la voix de Kisaki, derrière lui. Tenseiga se mit à vibrer et l'invita à la sortir de son fourreau. Le son qu'émettait sa lame était en parfaite résonnance avec le chant de Kisaki…

_« Te serrer dans mes bras est tout ce que je désire_

_Si cela arrive, je resterai ainsi jusqu' à la fin… » _

Kisaki mit fin à son chant et la lumière autour d'elle disparue, tout comme sa barrière. Elle retomba au sol, épuisée et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Kisaki-sama ! » s'écria Kohaku en allant près d'elle.

« Meido Zangetsuha ! » s'écria Sesshomaru qui venait d'ouvrir un chemin jusqu'à eux. Sa forme du Meido formait presque une pleine lune et avec, il réussit à briser l'illusion. Tout redevint normal autour d'eux tandis que les dernières flammes s'éteignaient lentement.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'écria Kisaki avec toujours les larmes aux yeux et en se levant comme si toute sa fatigue venait de disparaître.

« Kisaki ! » Il rangea son épée et attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait avant de la ramener contre lui. Ils s'étreignirent l'un l'autre sous le regard plus qu'étonné de Kohaku.

« Je…je savais que vous viendriez ! Je l'ai toujours su ! »

« Kisaki…pardonne moi de t'avoir mise dans cette situation… » il la serrait si fort qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse ainsi que son corps trembler contre le sien. « Tout va bien maintenant… » dit-il afin de mettre fin à sa peur.

« Hai… » elle releva la tête vers lui et lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, ils voulurent s'embrasser en même temps mais ils oublièrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls…

« Euh…excusez-moi…mais nous devrions partir » suggéra Kohaku un peu gêné par la situation.

« …Oui oui tu as raison Kohaku-kun » déclara Kisaki en s'écartant du youkai, le visage écarlate. Hiru sauta dans ses bras « Hiru ! Je te remercie d'avoir porté mon message » elle le caressa doucement et ce dernier ronronna comme un chat.

Sesshomaru n'avait que faire du conseil de ce jeune humain mais il dût s'y résoudre quand il vit plusieurs gardes approcher.

« Seigneur Sesshomaru ! » ils s'inclinèrent devant lui « Veuillez accepter toutes nos excuses pour… »

Sesshomaru les ignora et passa devant eux en entraînant Kisaki avec lui. Kohaku et Hiru les suivirent.

« Sesshomaru-sama, ils voulaient simplement… »

« Je me fiche de leurs excuses, ce n'est pas à eux d'en présenter et tu sais parfaitement de qui je veux parler… »

Il marchait vite et Kisaki avait dû mal à le suivre « Oui mais…Sesshomaru-sama ! Comment va Rin-chan ? » Elle venait de se souvenir que Rin était partie avec lui dans le royaume des ombres et cela l'avait beaucoup inquiétée. Il s'arrêta brusquement et regarda Kohaku.

« Pars en avant…il te montrera le chemin » dit-il en désignant Hiru.

« Hai ! Arigato Sesshomaru-sama » il s'inclina légèrement et sourit à Kisaki avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de partir avant nous ? » s'étonna t-elle. Il ne lui répondit pas. « Sesshomaru-sama ? Tout va bien ? Et Rin-chan est ce qu'elle… »

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans une pièce à côté d'eux avant de refermer la porte. « Que…que faîtes vous ? » demanda t-elle prise de cour, en voyant qu'il ne lui répondait toujours pas. Il la plaqua le dos contre la porte et l'embrassa. Avec un tel baiser, Kisaki comprit qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié être interrompu tout à l'heure…ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi autant de précipitations.

« Sesshomaru-sama…attendez…pour-pourquoi si… » elle ne parvint pas à s'exprimer puisqu'il l'embrassa encore, mais plus agressivement cette fois-ci, comme s'il désirait lui communiquer ses propres sentiments…

Ils finirent par se séparer après cette longue minute et Sesshomaru posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kisaki.

« J'ai failli perdre Rin aujourd'hui…tout ça pour parfaire une technique et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, j'ai bien cru que je n'allais jamais pouvoir te retrouver ! » s'exclama t-il en donnant un coup de poing sur la porte.

« Sesshomaru-sama…ce n'était pas votre faute, Rin-chan va bien à présent et vous m'avez sauvé…je ne vois pas ce que vous vous reprochez »

« Ma mère a sauvé Rin…et j'ai pu te retrouver uniquement grâce à ton chant. C'est la deuxième fois que je me sens aussi impuissant…je refuse l'idée de vous perdre ! A quoi me sert cette épée, si je ne peux même pas vous…» il s'arrêta de parler en constatant qu'il allait, une fois de plus, lui révéler ses pensées.

Kisaki posa une main sur la tête de Sesshomaru « Vous avez eu tout simplement peur, Sesshomaru-sama…peur de nous perdre et à en juger par votre réaction, je pense que c'est une première pour vous » Il releva la tête vers elle et Kisaki lut une grande perplexité dans ses yeux. Elle lui sourit et posa ses mains sur son visage. « Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, ce sentiment est tout à fait normal lorsque l'on a des personnes auxquelles on tient…On n'a tout simplement pas envie de les voir disparaître »

Il lui reprit une de ses mains et retrouva son air habituel « Désolé de te l'apprendre mais Sesshomaru n'a peur de rien »

« Hai hai ! » répondit-elle en riant légèrement. Elle avait raison et il le savait, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a pas cherché à la contredire mais sa fierté l'empêchait de se l'avouer. « Je suis rassurée que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre…en revanche, si cela peut vous consoler, sachez que je n'ai rien pu faire contre votre mère…elle voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot ! » Kisaki s'énervait rien qu'en reparlant d'elle. Sesshomaru se dit alors que sa mère avait très mal créé l'autre Kisaki qui, à la différence de la vrai, n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait.

« Vous m'écoutez Sesshomaru-sama ? »

« Ma mère est…disons, un peu spéciale mais ne t'en fait pas je ne prévois pas d'aller la revoir de si tôt »

Kisaki réfléchit quelques instants en essayant de trouver les mots justes à ce qu'elle allait dire « Je…j'ignore comment était votre père mais je trouve que vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère »

« Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu ne l'appréciais pas, dois je en conclure que tu penses la même chose de moi ? »

« Hein ? Non pas du tout ! Je voulais simplement dire que l'on remarque tout de suite que vous êtes son fils »

« Et en quoi le remarques tu ? »

« Et bien si l'on considère certaines choses…vous avez à peu près le même caractère, la même façon de parler et surtout la même détermination lorsque vous entreprenez quelque chose…dans le fond, je suis certaine qu'elle n'est pas méchante. Elle est juste un peu…spéciale comme vous dîtes »

« … » Sesshomaru l'écoutait parler de sa mère sans rien dire. C'était encore la première fois qu'une femme lui parlait de sa famille de cette façon. Habituellement il n'y en avait que pour leur nom où bien sur l'incroyable force de son père et la sienne…mais Kisaki, sans le savoir, avait creusé plus loin une fois de plus, contrairement aux autres. Quand bien même Saori avait été vraiment odieuse avec elle, Kisaki n'en avait pas dit le moindre mal…d'ailleurs il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu dire du mal de quelqu'un jusqu'à maintenant, à part de Naraku et encore…

« Je devrais même la remercier ! » s'exclama t-elle.

« Vraiment ? Si je ne me trompe pas c'est elle qui doit s'excuser et toi tu désires la remercier ? »

« Je sais mais je ne veux pas de ses excuses, elle ne les penserait pas de toute façon… » dit-elle en baissant la tête. « J'ignore pourquoi mais elle semble me détester…pourtant je ne lui ai rien fait » Sesshomaru lui savait très bien pourquoi mais il préféra s'abstenir de le lui dire. « Non, je préfère la remercier car sans elle…vous ne seriez pas là et vous ne seriez pas devenu ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui…et si votre père était encore de ce monde, je le remercierai également… » déclara t-elle en levant de timides yeux vers lui.

Sesshomaru resta sans voix devant une telle déclaration…était-elle vraiment capable de détester quelqu'un ? C'était impressionnant, assez pour qu'il le reconnaisse en tout cas.

« Nous…nous devrions y aller à présent, on risque de nous faire chercher… » elle lui tourna le dos et commença à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il vînt derrière elle pour la refermer brusquement.

« Inutile…ils savent très bien que nous sommes ici. Ils se garderont bien de venir nous déranger crois moi… »

« Mais…nous… »

« Kisaki… » murmura t-il à son oreille tout en passant une main autour de sa taille et l'autre dans son cou.

« Sesshomaru…sama…que…que faîtes vous ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Tu n'espérais tout de même pas t'en tirer après de telles paroles…tu ne me connais pas encore assez… » il pencha sa tête jusqu'à sa nuque avant d'y déposer plusieurs baisers. Kisaki ferma les yeux et recula sa tête contre lui. Sesshomaru en profita pour lui glisser le pendentif autour du cou.

« Qu'est ce c'est Sesshomaru-sama ? » demanda t-elle, les yeux à peine entrouverts.

Sans s'éloigner d'elle, il prit la petite lune entre ses doigts et lui expliqua ce que le collier était capable de faire pour elle. Il n'évoqua pas les détails de sa fabrication, juste le fait qu'il venait d'une feuille de Bokuseno et revisité par Totosai. Kisaki n'en revenait pas…avec cet objet sa peur, de se faire dévorer dès que son sang se mettait à couler, allait prendre fin…en plus la forme du pendentif lui plaisait beaucoup.

« Arigato Sesshomaru-sama… c'est la première fois que je reçois un tel objet, il est vraiment magnifique… »

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il te faut remercier… » se permettait-il encore de dire.

« J'irai remercier Bokuseno-sama et Totosai-sama promis ! Mais…je suis sûre que tout cela c'est grâce à vous…vous avez été jusqu'à trouver Totosai-sama pour… » elle recommençait à pleurer. « …pour moi…jusqu'où allez vous encore me surprendre ! » elle serra fort le collier dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. « Arigato Sesshomaru-sama ! Honto Arigato ! »

« Kisaki… » il ferma ses bras autour d'elle…c'était le seul moyen pour lui de la consoler. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver les bons mots pour la réconforter. À la place, il l'écoutait sangloter jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête en lui communiquant de la chaleur à sa propre façon.

Lorsqu'elle cessa de pleurer, Sesshomaru remonta une main jusqu'à son menton pour l'obliger à tourner la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient encore humides lorsqu'il s'empara de ses lèvres. Kisaki se tourna complètement vers lui et ne sentit même pas le choc lorsqu'il revint la plaquer contre la porte. Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers ainsi…tantôt avec tendresse et douceur tantôt avec passion. Sesshomaru évita au maximum de trop la toucher autrement il aurait pu perdre rapidement le contrôle mais Kisaki n'était pas du même avis. Elle était fermement collée à lui et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle lui avait ôté sa fourrure pour pouvoir mieux passer ses bras autour de son cou.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle…surtout Kisaki et finirent par poser leur front l'un contre l'autre. Sesshomaru lut un peu de tristesse ainsi que de la déception dans le regard de Kisaki qui signifiait qu'elle aurait voulu, tout comme lui, aller plus loin.

« Kisaki… »

« Je sais…ne vous en faîtes pas…je sais »

Tant que le mystère sur la fin du Chi no Hon ne permettra pas d'écarter tout risque de danger, Sesshomaru s'était juré de ne pas aller plus loin avec elle…quand bien même la tentation était grande, il ne voulait pas que cela la conduise à sa mort. Kisaki en avait aussi conscience mais par moment il pensait qu'elle interprétait son refus d'une autre manière.

« Kisaki… » il la serra de nouveau dans ses bras « Tu sais très bien que je te désire plus que personne mais tu sais aussi pourquoi je ne prendrai pas un tel risque…du moins pas tant que tout danger ne sera pas écarté »

« Hai…je sais… » répondit-elle simplement. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler et Sesshomaru le remarqua.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? »

« Non…je suis juste un peu fatiguée mais tout va bien, je vous assure… »

Il n'était pas du même avis qu'elle et la souleva du sol avant de reprendre sa fourrure au passage. Il la porta ensuite comme une princesse. « Allons retrouver nos compagnons, nous partons tout de suite ! » déclara t-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Mais si votre mère me voit, elle va… »

« Peu m'importe ! » il continua son chemin sans se préoccuper des détails.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite là où ils étaient au départ avec Saori, toujours à la même place tandis que Rin et Jaken accouraient vers eux. La mère de Sesshomaru fusilla Kisaki du regard lorsqu'elle la vit dans les bras de son fils mais la jeune fille ne s'en soucia guère et Sesshomaru alla la déposer sur le dos d'Ah-Uhn. Rin monta également et Kisaki la prit dans ses bras, heureuse que tout aille bien pour elle. Sesshomaru les regarda quelques secondes avant de se diriger à nouveau vers sa mère.

« Tu as donc réussi…je m'incline, cette fille te connaît donc mieux que moi…que comptes-tu faire à présent Sesshomaru ? N'oublie pas que ta présence sera bientôt nécessaire là où tu sais… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le rappeler…j'espère seulement que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir »

« Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça au moins…maman serait tellement triste… »

« Comme si il y avait une chance pour que je te crois » Il lui tourna le dos. « Ne fait plus jamais de mal que ce soit à Rin ou bien à Kisaki… »

« Tu as changé…te serais-tu laisser attendrir par cette gamine et cette Kitsune ? »

Il l'ignora et continua son chemin « Attends Sesshomaru ! » il s'arrêta « N'oublie pas que peu importe la nature de cette fille…elle ne pourra jamais faire partie de ton avenir. Je serais toi, je commencerais à m'éloigner d'elle avant que… »

« Vaine parole, encore… » lui répliqua t-il en s'éloignant définitivement d'elle.

Même si elle n'en donnait pas l'impression, Saori était vraiment inquiète pour son fils…elle savait, elle aussi, quel destin était réservé aux fleurs de sangs…

Kisaki et Rin demandèrent à Sesshomaru de laisser Kohaku les accompagner malgré les incessants refus de Jaken. Il leur répondit que cela n'avait aucune importance. Les filles prirent cela pour un oui et Kohaku monta avec eux. Ils s'élevèrent ensuite dans le ciel et Kisaki regarda une dernière fois Saori avant de lui adresser un sourire sincère. Cette dernière en fût très étonnée.

« …Cette fille m'exaspère vraiment… » se contenta t-elle de dire.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement du château et Kisaki regarda encore son collier avant de regarder Sesshomaru. Une fois qu'ils seront installés avant la nuit, il faudra qu'elle lui dise qu'elle avait parlé à Naraku, sous les traits du jeune Kohaku et qu'il lui avait donné un étrange conseil…

…

Dans le prochain chapitre : Un cœur glacial refait surface…Naraku met son plan à exécution…un sortilège risque de changer le destin de plusieurs personnes…

Rendez-vous dans 15 jours ! )

…

Un petit mot pour remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et qui continuent à me suivre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !

Arigato !


	17. Chapter 17 Coeur de glace

_**Titre: **__**à**__** travers le temps…**_

Hello tout le monde ! Voici encore un chapitre très long, je crois d'ailleurs qu'il s'agit du plus long de tous ceux que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent…enfin j'espère que vous l'apprécierez même s'il ne colle pas vraiment avec la saison actuelle *rire* J'ai plein de nouvelles idées en ce moment et je suis très impatiente d'écrire la suite ! La fin ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant alors j'espère que vous continuerez tous à me suivre jusqu'au bout !

Encore merci à tous mes lecteurs et si possible, j'aimerai bien avoir un peu plus de commentaires *s'incline* (Histoire de m'encourager un peu et puis aussi pour avoir votre avis) Bonne lecture et puis surtout bonnes vacances ! )

…

Chapitre 17 : Cœur de glace

Deux mois venaient de s'écouler depuis que Kisaki avait fait la rencontre de Saori, la mère de Sesshomaru. Elle s'était aussi de nouveau, retrouvée face à Naraku à travers Kohaku, le petit frère de Sango. Comme elle avait décidé de ne plus rien lui cacher, Kisaki s'était confiée à Sesshomaru à ce sujet sans oublier de lui préciser l'étrange conseil que lui avait donné le diabolique hanyo…En effet, il lui avait dit de bien se couvrir pour les prochains jours…Sesshomaru ne prit même pas la peine de prendre son conseil au sérieux et dit à Kisaki d'en faire autant, sans oublier de rester sur ses gardes…car Naraku lui avait bien précisé qu'il ferait tout pour récupérer Kisaki.

La présence de Kohaku parmi eux, gênait beaucoup Sesshomaru. Le youkai le surveillait constamment surtout depuis que Kisaki lui avait dit que Naraku se servait de lui comme d'une simple marionnette au moyen du morceau de perle, se trouvant dans son cou. Il ne pouvait le lui ôter car le jeune humain en perdrait la vie, causant ainsi du chagrin à Rin et même à Kisaki. De plus la jeune fille lui avait promis de l'aider. Comment, elle l'ignorait mais telles étaient ses intentions pour l'avenir. Sesshomaru n'appréciait pas tellement la voir s'attacher à un humain de la sorte quand bien même il était une victime de Naraku. Il acceptait déjà qu'il voyage avec eux et encore il s'était montré beaucoup trop amical avec Rin à son goût. Il accaparait également beaucoup l'attention de Kisaki, ce qui lui plaisait encore moins.

Jaken, lui n'avait plus son mot à dire et se contentait la plupart du temps de soupirer ainsi que de rouspéter sur eux, lorsque son maître n'était là. Il était presque désespéré par toutes les décisions que son seigneur prenait depuis que Kisaki les avait rejoints. Le petit youkai n'avait rien contre la kitsune si ce n'est son comportement qu'il trouvait insolent et irréfléchi par moment. Il voyait également très bien l'intérêt particulier que lui portait son maître mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur l'espèce de relation qu'ils entretenaient. Tout cela l'inquiétait et ça continuait…

« Jaken ? Tout va bien ? » s'enquit Kisaki. Jaken n'avait même pas vu depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait devant lui mais une chose était sûre, elle venait de le surprendre.

« Moi ? Tout va bien » dit-il. « Dis moi, depuis le début tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de m'appeler Jaken-sama, je me trompe ? »

« Vous avez dit quelque chose Jaken ? » demanda t-elle sans l'avoir écouté.

Il soupira de nouveau « Rien…je renonce » Kisaki vint s'assoir à côté de lui ce qui le surpris beaucoup. « Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ! Tu n'étais pas en train de jouer bruyamment avec Rin et Kohaku, il y a quelques instants ? »

« Si mais…j'avais envie de venir vous parler. Sesshomaru-sama n'étant pas encore revenu, il ne vous fusillera pas du regard comme ça ha ! ha ! »

« Me-Me parler ? À moi ? » s'étonna Jaken.

« Oui à vous Jaken ! Pourquoi êtes vous si surpris ? »

Sesshomaru était parti depuis ce matin éliminer plusieurs youkais et en même temps pour tenter de perfectionner une bonne fois pour toute sa technique du Meido. Il avait ordonné à Kisaki de rester avec les autres malgré quelques réticences de cette dernière…puis il s'était tourné vers Jaken et lui avait ordonné de les surveiller sans quoi il le tuera à son retour. Le petit démon avait bien sûr accepté sans poser de questions et les tenait à l'œil depuis tout à l'heure. Ils avaient joué dans la neige un bon moment tous les trois, jusqu'à ce que Kisaki vienne le voir sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

« Et qu'est ce que tu veux ? » grommela t-il.

« Je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien, Jaken. Je sais que Sesshomaru-sama se montre un peu sévère avec vous alors que je sais que vous avez toute sa confiance…mais je m'inquiète un peu pour vous ces derniers temps…Je vous ai vu souvent soupiré et irrité, alors… je voulais que vous sachiez que si vous avez un problème ou un souci…vous pouvez m'en parler »

Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! se dit Jaken. Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'elle était la cause de ses tourments mais quelque part… cela lui faisait un peu plaisir de voir que quelqu'un pensait à lui. « Je…je vais bien ! Tu n'as pas à te soucier de moi ! » lui répliqua t-il froidement.

Kisaki lui sourit et ajouta « Je sais que vous êtes préoccupé et je crois bien en connaître la cause… » il la regarda avec un air en coin et constata qu'elle lui souriait toujours.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre…je connais le seigneur Sesshomaru depuis plus longtemps que toi et je…je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi… » il semblait hésiter sur le mot qu'il allait prononcer « …aussi différent…je ne comprend pas pourquoi il accorde autant d'importance à…toi » déclara t-il. « Le collier que tu portes en est la preuve…et la vérité est que je m'inquiète pour le futur…pour l'avenir de Sesshomaru-sama mais aussi pour celui de Rin et surtout pour le tien…Kisaki »

La jeune fille ne l'avait pas interrompu et son expression était la même qu'au début. Elle lui souriait toujours avec douceur et Jaken comprit alors qu'elle s'était déjà posée toutes ces questions bien avant lui.

« Arigato Jaken…vous avez raison, vous connaissez Sesshomaru-sama depuis bien plus longtemps que moi et pour tout vous avouer j'étais loin de me douter que j'allais rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui en venant ici…j'aimerai que vous compreniez que si un jour je considère être d'une quelconque gêne ou une source d'ennuies pour Sesshomaru-sama…sachez qu'à ce moment là, je partirai »

Jaken se sentit un peu coupable d'entendre cela surtout qu'en fait, il ne pensait pas à mal d'elle…c'était juste que, comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui, sa nature de fleur de sang le dérangeait voir même l'effrayait.

« Cependant…tant qu'il n'en manifestera pas le désir et qu'il souhaite que je reste auprès de lui alors je ne partirai pas. Dîtes vous bien Jaken que l'avenir m'effraie bien plus que n'importe qui mais la vie continue… » dit-elle en regardant Rin avec Hiru et Kohaku en train de jouer un peu plus loin. « Donc je tiens à m'excuser pour vous avoir causé tous ces tracas »

Son attitude posée, la tournure de ses phrases ainsi que les sentiments qu'elle mettait dedans, surprirent Jaken. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kisaki puisse montrer une allure digne d'une personne de la noblesse…mais ce qui le choqua davantage c'était de la voir s'excuser auprès de lui. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal et au fond de lui, Jaken savait qu'il était tout simplement un peu jaloux d'elle et de l'attention que lui portait son maître.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu enfin ! » lui reprocha t-il en s'exclamant.

« Parce que sans le vouloir, j'ai offensé un ami » déclara t-elle.

« Un…Un ami ? » répéta Jaken, abasourdis.

« Oui pourquoi ? Vous en doutiez ? Vous êtes mon ami Jaken et pas seulement le mien mais également celui de Rin-chan, de Kohaku-kun et bien sûr de celui Sesshomaru-sama…même si il ne l'avouera jamais je pense Ha ! ha ! Vous vous êtes quelqu'un qu'il ne pourra jamais remplacer »

Jaken ne savait plus quoi dire devant tant d'éloges faîtes à son égard, c'était si rare qu'il en avait et la seule qui lui en avait fourni en le pensant vraiment…c'était elle.

« Je…oui peut être que tu as raison alors…dans ce cas c'est moi qui m'excuse » marmonna t-il.

« Pourquoi Jaken-sama s'excuse t-il ? » demanda Rin qui venait d'arriver avec Kohaku, à côté d'eux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toi ? » demanda Jaken, un peu honteux qu'elle l'ait entendu.

« Rin veut que Jaken-sama vienne jouer avec nous ! » réclama la fillette en le tirant par le bras.

« Rin, je ne pense pas que Jaken… » tenta de dire Kohaku.

Rin regarda Jaken avec de petits yeux et Kisaki ne pût s'empêcher de rire.

« Je…je…arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je vais… » Il allait finir sa phrase lorsque Hiru sauta sur sa tête. « Et toi ! Descend de là ! » le petit animal alla se réfugier près de Kisaki qui riait de bon cœur tout comme Rin et Kohaku. Finalement, il se décida à les accompagner et ensemble, ils firent même une bataille de boules de neiges.

« Jaken-sama…Rin vous aime tout comme Onee-sama et Kohaku » dit-elle.

Jaken soupira encore avant de croiser le regard de Kisaki puis il ajouta avec un sourire « Je sais… »

« Voilà Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'exclama Kohaku.

«Sesshomaru-sama ! » appela Rin en courant vers lui.

« Rin ! Ne court pas si vite » lui cria Kisaki, toujours à côté de Jaken. « Vous n'allez pas l'accueillir ? » demanda t-elle au petit youkai.

« Je te retourne la question » répliqua t-il.

Kisaki sourit et sortit une petite écharpe jaune de son sac avant de l'enrouler autour du cou de Jaken. Il en était tellement surpris qu'il ne sût quoi dire. Kisaki se releva et commença à s'éloigner mais elle se retourna une fois encore vers lui « Arigato Jaken…sama… » déclara t-elle d'un petit sourire espiègle avant de rejoindre Sesshomaru et ses amis.

Jaken regarda son écharpe quelques instants avant de les regarder tous ensemble au loin. Il est vrai que son maître avait un peu changé mais…à cet instant…Jaken venait seulement d'en comprendre la raison…et cette Kitsune répondant au nom de Kisaki n'en était pas pour rien. En à peine quelques mois, elle avait réussir à conquérir le cœur de Rin, celui de son maître ainsi que…le sien. Maintenant il se sentait un peu coupable avec tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire…

Il les observa encore un moment et vit Kisaki donner une écharpe orange à Rin, elle voulut même en donner une rouge à Sesshomaru mais ce dernier l'avait refusée sous prétexte que les youkais n'en avaient pas besoin. Vexée, Kisaki le snoba et se dirigea vers Kohaku pour la lui donner. Sesshomaru l'en empêcha et attrapa l'écharpe qu'elle tenait mais la jeune fille glissa et tomba dans la neige, dos au sol. Kisaki éclata de rire. Sesshomaru l'aida à se relever sans comprendre la raison d'un tel fou rire. Il passa ensuite l'écharpe rouge autour du cou de la jeune fille qui se mit à rougir devant son geste. Néanmoins, elle donna tout de même une écharpe bleue à Kohaku et Sesshomaru comprit qu'elle l'avait bien eu…Kisaki le regarda et tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, lui indiquant clairement qu'elle allait regretter cette petite manigance. Elle baissa la tête et regarda Rin qui lui souriait sans comprendre.

Avec tout ça, Jaken comprit qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et que Kisaki avait bel et bien sa place parmi eux…peut être même aux côtés de son seigneur, d'après ce qu'il avait vu…à présent, même lui ne voulait plus qu'elle parte.

« Jaken ! Nous partons ! » l'interpella Sesshomaru en le tirant de ses pensées.

« Hai ! » s'exclama t-il en attrapant les rennes d'Ah-Uhn. Rin et Kohaku montèrent sur le dos du dragon tandis que Kisaki rattrapa Sesshomaru qui était déjà parti devant. Son regard fût attiré par quelque chose sur le sol et elle dépassa le youkai.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Regardez ! » elle lui montra les premières fleurs signalant l'arrivé imminente du printemps. Cela lui importait peu mais si ça lui donnait le sourire…

Ils continuèrent leur route pendant que Kisaki jouait de la flûte tout en marchant avec Hiru sur sa tête. Sesshomaru était un peu rassuré de voir que Naraku n'avait rien tenté depuis que Kisaki lui avait parlé de lui, il y a deux mois de cela…mais il préféra rester sur ses gardes car cela ne présageait certainement rien de bon pour la suite.

…

A plusieurs lieux de là Naraku, suivit de Kagura, se posa au sol devant l'entrée de ce qui devait être une grotte mais l'entrée était bouchée par une immense pierre portant la marque des Inu. Naraku libéra une quantité d'énergie maléfique, très impressionnante et le rocher se brisa. Un courant d'air glacial sortit de la grotte et Kagura en frémit légèrement.

« Attend moi ici Kagura » dit il avant de s'engouffrer dans la caverne.

« Tsss ! Que peut-il encore bien manigancer ? » se demanda t-elle. Durant pratiquement deux mois, Naraku n'avait pas bougé de son château et Kagura avait remarqué qu'il était occupé à emmagasiner beaucoup d'énergies dans la perle, quasiment reconstituée, qu'il possédait. Pourquoi, elle l'ignorait…en revanche elle avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant ce lieu.

Naraku avança dans l'obscurité la plus totale jusqu'à arriver devant un petit hôtel comportant un socle en argent, portant une boule de cristal. Elle émit une lumière bleutée lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de l'inconnu.

« Qui es-tu ? Et que viens-tu faire ici…hanyo ? » demanda une voix féminine qui semblait provenir de la boule.

« Mon nom est Naraku et je suis venu vous libérer de votre prison »

« Pfff ! Tu ne manques pas d'air pour te vanter d'un tel exploit…sais-tu au moins qui je suis et qui m'a emprisonnée ici, il y a plus de quatre siècles de cela ? »

« Vous êtes Yukino aussi surnommée la Dame des neiges, vous êtes une ancienne youkai de haut rang, réputée pour votre grande cruauté et pour votre cœur aussi froid que la glace dont vous êtes la maîtresse…Il y a des siècles de ça vous avez mené une lutte acharnée contre l'Inu-Taisho et vous avez malheureusement perdu. Ne pouvant vous détruire, il vous contraint à l'emprisonnement pour l'éternité, en ce lieu et dans votre propre relique… »

La flamme bleue redoubla d'intensité pendant quelques secondes « …Tu as résumé l'essentiel je dirais…et comment comptes-tu me libérer en sachant cela ? Il te faudrait une puissance supérieure à celle de ce maudit chien et… » elle se tût lorsque Naraku sortit la Shikon no toma, entièrement souillée. « La perle des quatre âmes…en effet ça pourrait être suffisant mais…que désires-tu en échange ? Je me doute bien que tu ne serais pas venu me trouver dans cet endroit oublié de tous sans réclamer quelque chose… »

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de Naraku « Je veux que tu détruises tout…que tu recouvres ce pays et même le monde entier si tel est ton désir, d'un hiver sans fin et destructeur ! »

« …je trouve ton idée très intéressante et c'est très probablement ce que j'aurai fait sans que tu me le demandes mais ou y trouveras-tu ton intérêt si j'en viens à réduire toute forme de vie ? »

« Je n'exigerai de toi qu'une seule chose, une seule personne…la fleur de sang »

« La fleur de sang ? Une nouvelle fleur se trouve en ce monde ? Voilà qui est fort intéressant… et que comptes-tu en faire ? Suis-je sotte, la question ne se pose pas…la dévorer est ta seule option »

« Plus ou moins…et pour t'en remercier je t'offrirai les fils de ton ancien ennemi… »

« L'Inu-Taisho est mort ? » s'étonna t-elle.

« C'est exact…depuis très longtemps d'ailleurs mais rassure toi, ta vengeance n'aura qu'à se tourner sur ses deux fils »

« …Tu as raison…qui aime bien châtie bien, je les emprisonnerai dans un cristal de glace et je les briserai très lentement ha ! ha ! ha ! »

« Nous sommes d'accord dans ce cas, amène moi la fleur de sang vivante…tu n'auras aucun mal à la trouver puisqu'elle voyage avec Sesshomaru, le fils aîné de l'Inu Taisho. »

« …C'est entendu mais je ne te promets pas de la ramener sans blessure… »

« Une dernière chose…au cas où tu ne tiendrais pas ta promesse, sache que si j'ai le pouvoir de te libérer, j'ai aussi celui de t'enfermer à nouveau…alors ne me déçois pas »

« Qui m'aurait dit qu'un jour je me laisserais mener par un vulgaire hanyo…mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix…je sais ce que j'ai à faire ne t'inquiète pas »

« Parfait… » Naraku laissa la Shikon no Tama flotter au dessus de la boule de cristal et concentra sa force dans la destruction du sceau. Les pouvoirs de la perle firent trembler les parois de la grotte avant que de grandes flammes bleues ne s'échappent du cristal et se réunissent pour former une silhouette. La grotte cessa de vibrer et Naraku récupéra la perle avant de s'agenouiller devant la youkai, de nouveau libre.

« Je vous souhaite un bon retour par… » il se tût alors qu'elle venait de le trancher en deux. « Fidèle à vous-même je suppose… » ricana Naraku en se reformant comme si de rien n'était.

« Toi…tu n'es pas un hanyo comme les autres » remarqua t-elle alors que la fumée se dispersait autour d'elle pour laisser entrevoir une youkai d'une beauté froide, aux longs cheveux blancs et aux lèvres rouges sang. Elle portait un long Kimono bleu clair, très décolleté et de la même couleur que ses yeux, avec de longues manches auxquelles on ne pouvait voir ses mains. Une ceinture or entourait sa taille et traînait derrière elle avec de grandes clochettes. Son regard transperça littéralement celui de Naraku comme si elle lisait en lui…

« Je vois…tu aimes donc cette fleur de sang mais ton cœur est aussi partagé pour cette humaine du nom de Kikyo, morte depuis des années et récemment ramenée d'entre les morts. »

Naraku ne montra pas combien il fût choquer par ce qu'elle venait de dire et se releva. « Tu peux donc lire dans le cœur des gens…je vois, très impressionnant… »

« Je me fiche de tes compliments tout comme de tes minables sentiments…mais je tiendrai ma promesse et te l'apporterai comme promis. J'en profiterai en même temps pour tuer Sesshomaru ainsi qu'Inuyasha. »

« Agis comme bon te semble…tu es libre à présent, dame des neiges… »

Yukino ne lui répondit pas et se transforma en courant d'air glacial avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Kagura qui était toujours à l'entrée s'écarta de son chemin très rapidement.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? » se demanda t-elle en frissonnant devant cette incroyable force qui venait de s'élever au-delà des nuages.

« Kagura, mon plan a fonctionné à la perfection et grâce à cette youkai, elle sera bientôt à moi…»

« Elle ? Tu parles de la fleur de sang ? » demanda Kagura alors qu'elle le savait très bien.

« Exactement et en même temps je serais débarrassé de tous ces gêneurs en particulier de Sesshomaru… » sur ces mots il se transforma en nuage de miasmes et disparût dans le ciel en laissant Kagura sur place. Le mauvais pressentiment de la youkai du vent se confirma et pour son grand malheur, c'était Sesshomaru qui allait en subir les frais…sauf si elle agissait dans le dos de Naraku…

…

Trois jours venaient de s'écouler depuis cet événement et tout semblait étrangement calme pour Sesshomaru et ses compagnons, à part la neige qui s'était remise soudainement à tomber et ne s'était pas arrêtée depuis. C'est ce que constata une fois de plus Kisaki en sortant du puit dévoreur d'os. Elle venait de passer deux jours dans l'époque moderne en espérant retrouver le printemps à son retour mais tous ses espoirs venaient de s'envoler dès lors qu'elle enfonça ses pieds dans la neige froide et épaisse.

« Brrrr ! Hiru, il fait trop froid…il n'y a pas à dire, je n'aime vraiment pas l'hiver » Kisaki portait des nouveaux vêtements, plus adaptés aux conditions climatiques de ce pays. A commencer par de hautes bottes fines à fourrure suivi d'un pantalon belge, un peu plus épais que le précédent. Elle avait gardé le même haut mais elle avait surtout rajouté un petit manteau de son époque, court blanc, évasé dans le bas et qui possédait une large capuche entourée de fourrure. Ce blanc contrastait d'ailleurs avec sa chevelure rouge mais elle la remonta sur sa tête et personne ne le vit à part…

« Kisaki »

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'exclama t-elle en tournant la tête dans sa direction. « Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous alliez venir me chercher il y a deux jours »

« C'est sans importance » répondit-il. En vérité, depuis qu'elle portait le collier, Sesshomaru appréciait beaucoup le fait de pouvoir suivre chacun de ses déplacements mais surtout de pouvoir sentir sa présence. Elle s'avança face à lui et lui sourit pour finalement baisser les yeux. « Que t'arrive t-il ? » s'étonna t-il.

« Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venu mais même après tous ces mois passé avec vous, il m'arrive de vous trouver encore…intimidant… »

« Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il faut s'en rendre compte » il l'attrapa par la taille et s'éleva avec elle dans les airs.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Que faîtes vous donc ? » elle en fût tellement surprise qu'elle s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces en fermant les yeux. Sa capuche tomba et le vent libéra ses cheveux.

« Ouvre les yeux » lui demanda t-il. Kisaki s'exécuta et regarda autour d'elle, d'une manière assez surprise. Il l'avait emmenée au-delà des nuages bas et l'air était relativement doux, comparable au début du printemps. Le vent lui-même n'était pas froid.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Vous pensez que quelque chose ne va pas avec le temps ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je l'ignore…mais cela ne présage rien de bon » déclara t-il sérieusement.

« … » Kisaki était inquiète mais elle préféra ne pas le montrer « J'ai rapporté des vêtements plus chauds pour Rin et Kohaku, je pense qu'ils en auront besoin si l'hiver continue » déclara t-elle en fouillant dans son sac.

« Kisaki cela peu attendre, tu n'es pas leur mère que je sache… » il l'obligea à raccrocher son sac.

« Je sais…mais il faut faire attention…ils ne sont pas youkais comme nous et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils tombent malade… »

Sesshomaru ne pouvait lui donner que raison car contrairement à elle, il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce genre de détails…tout comme l'instruction de Rin. La pensée que Kisaki ferait une bonne mère lui revint encore en mémoire...

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Tout va bien ? » elle avait remarqué ses quelques secondes d'absence et s'était permise de le ramener à la réalité. « Vous…vous pouvez me lâcher si vous le voulez…je sais voler » tenta t-elle de demander alors qu'elle rougissait légèrement.

« Non…tu restes comme ça » déclara t-il normalement et sans lui laisser le choix.

« Mais… » ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas être près de lui mais sa proximité l'avait toujours un peu gênée et encore plus lorsqu'il gardait son attitude imperturbable. Elle le regarda alors qu'il fixait toujours l'horizon et se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser…vu son regard il devait sûrement penser à quelque chose de sérieux et qui selon toute vraisemblance n'allait pas tarder à se produire. Kisaki contemplait sans rien dire, le visage du youkai qu'elle aimait…elle avait pensé plusieurs fois à lui révéler ses sentiments mais l'avenir lui faisait encore bien trop peur pour qu'elle en arrive là…

« A quoi penses-tu ? » lui demanda t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna t-elle soudainement comme si elle avait eu peur qu'il lise dans ses pensées. « Rien…rien du tout… » dit-elle en rougissant.

« Tu mens très mal » ajouta t-il en tournant son visage vers le sien.

« … Je ne mens pas je…vous assure » répondit-elle difficilement alors qu'elle tressaillit sous le contact de ses doigts froids présent dans sa nuque. Les yeux du youkai réclamaient quelque chose que Kisaki n'eut aucun mal à comprendre car elle aussi, elle le voulait… « Sesshomaru-sama… » murmura t-elle avant de venir poser ses mains sur les joues du youkai. Leurs cheveux se mélangèrent ensemble avec la légère brise et ils finirent par s'embrasser…

« Tu n'as toujours rien à me dire ? » s'enquit-il en s'éloignant de ses lèvres.

« Et bien je… »

« Kisaki, tu peux voler par toi-même maintenant » la coupa t-il en desserrant son étreinte sur elle.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna t-elle en faisant apparaître ses ailes. Sesshomaru la lâcha et se plaça devant elle.

«Désolée de vous interrompre ? » dit-une voix féminine en face d'eux.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? » demanda Sesshomaru avec une grande méfiance.

Kisaki pencha sa tête pour mieux voir la personne en face d'elle et c'est là qu'elle la reconnut…

« Tu es la fille de Naraku…Kagura ? » demanda t-elle en tenant la manche de Sesshomaru.

Kagura la regarda avec dédain sans lui répondre et reporta son attention sur Sesshomaru.

« Je suis venue t'avertir de ce que Naraku projette de faire »

Sesshomaru trouva ça un peu douteux « Et pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ? Qui me dit que ce n'est pas encore un piège de cet infâme hanyo ? »

« Tu es libre de ne pas m'écouter mais si je te dis que ça concerne cette fleur de sang peut être que tu te montreras un peu plus attentif ? » Kagura vit l'expression de Sesshomaru changer du tout au tout et comprit qu'elle avait gagné son attention mais malheureusement ce n'était pas pour elle...

« Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Kisaki de plus en plus inquiète.

« Parle ! » lui ordonna sèchement Sesshomaru.

Elle parlera certes mais certainement pas pour venir en aide à Kisaki mais bel et bien pour sauver Sesshomaru. « Naraku vient de libérer une ancienne ennemie de ton père, Sesshomaru…d'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle se fait appeler la dame des neiges… »

Sesshomaru ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant ce nom. « Impossible, mon père a scellé cette youkai il y a plus de quatre cents ans ! »

« Qui est ce Sesshomaru-sama ? » demanda Kisaki sans qu'elle n'obtienne de réponse.

« Naraku a rassemblé beaucoup d'énergies sombres au cours de ces deux derniers mois. Il les a ensuite transférées à l'intérieur de la Shikon no Tama qu'il possède…c'est grâce à ça qu'il a pu lever le sceau des Inu »

La Dame des neiges…son père l'avait combattu avec acharnement dans le passé mais lui, Sesshomaru n'avait pu l'aider en raison de son jeune âge. Elle avait fait beaucoup de dégâts à l'époque et si son père ne l'avait pas arrêtée, elle aurait probablement réussi à plonger le monde dans un hiver éternel. Kisaki regarda Sesshomaru et lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de son visage, elle comprit que ce devait être une youkai redoutable.

« Et qu'est que j'ai à voir la dedans ? » demanda Kisaki avec appréhension.

Kagura hésita à lui répondre mais lorsqu'elle vît Sesshomaru la menacer du regard, elle s'exécuta « Naraku a accepté de la libérer seulement si elle lui promettait de te ramener à lui...en utilisant la force bien entendu car je ne pense pas que tu te livreras de ton plein gré…Je sais qu'elle projette aussi de tuer Inuyasha ainsi que toi, Sesshomaru… »

« Ridicule… » déclara t-il. « Cette youkai apprendra à me craindre, tout comme elle a craint père autrefois…quant à Naraku, il ne posera pas un doigt sur ce qui m'appartient ! » annonça t-il sans la moindre peur.

« Sesshomaru-sama…ne vous en faîtes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire ! Peu m'importe sa force, je ne la laisserai pas vous faire du mal… » déclara t-elle en posant sa tête contre son bras.

Kagura n'apprécia pas le fait qu'elle soit si proche de Sesshomaru…mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de sa jalousie quant elle sentit la présence de Naraku se rapprocher d'eux. Elle tourna la tête et vit une horde de Samyochos suivit d'un immense nuage sombre, arrivés à grand pas vers eux. La réaction de Sesshomaru fût immédiate, il attrapa Kisaki par la taille et partit dans la seconde qui suivit la mettre à l'abri.

« Lâchez-moi enfin ! Kagura est restée là bas ! Si Naraku apprend qu'elle nous a prévenus alors il va… »

« Ta sécurité est ma priorité ! Dès que tu seras hors de sa portée, j'irai lui régler son compte ! » la coupa t-il furieusement.

« Non, non et non ! Arrêtez de décider à ma place ! Je veux me battre moi aussi ! » ses cris demeurèrent sans appel et même lorsqu'elle essaya de se débattre, Sesshomaru l'ignora. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre…il fallait la mettre à l'abri tout comme ses compagnons, avant que le grand froid ne s'installe et surtout avant qu'Inuyasha ne soit mêlé à cette histoire.

…

Kagura s'écrasa sur le sol avec un trou dans la poitrine et ne parvint pas à se relever. Naraku s'avança alors vers elle.

« Qui t'a demandé de les prévenir ? Ce n'est certainement pas moi et tu le sais, alors ? Qu'as-tu à dire ? »

« Je…je suis tombée sur eux par hasard et…et Sesshomaru ne m'a pas laissée le choix…je n'avais pas l'intention…de te trahir… » dit-elle péniblement.

« Je l'espère pour toi autrement… » il fit apparaître son cœur dans sa main « …autrement je serais forcé de détruire ton précieux cœur, chère Kagura… » Il serra l'organe très fort dans sa main et Kagura hurla de douleur. Naraku prit plaisir à la voir souffrir et arrêta de la torturer quelques minutes après… « Tu n'auras pas d'autres chances, tu m'as compris ? »

« Oui…je sais… » Naraku disparût et la youkai du vent laissa ses larmes couler quelques instants, le temps que ses blessures se referment…elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait même si elle savait que le cœur de celui qu'elle aimait battait pour une autre…

…

Sesshomaru retrouva rapidement ses compagnons et posa Kisaki au sol, sans lui lâcher le bras.

« Jaken ! »

« Hai, mon seigneur ? »

« Fais avancer Ah-Uhn ! Emmène Rin et Kisaki en lieu sûr ! » ordonna t-il.

« Tout-Tout de suite ! » répondit-il en s'inclinant. Kohaku s'était levé et avait pris Rin par la main.

« Kohaku, que se passe t-il ? Sesshomaru-sama a l'air en colère » demanda la fillette.

« Je l'ignore mais je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose… » le jeune garçon installa Rin sur le dragon et regarda Kisaki que Sesshomaru n'avait toujours lâchée et qui continuait à se débattre.

« Lâchez moi, je vous dis ! Je refuse de rester à l'écart alors que cette histoire me concerne autant que vous ! »

« Je ne permettrai pas que tu sois mêlée à tous ça ! Tu ignores qui est cette youkai et de quoi elle est capable. Il n'y a que moi qui sois capable de lui régler son compte ! »

« Mais je veux vous aider ! Arrêtez de croire sans cesse que je ne sais pas me défendre sous prétexte que je suis une femme ! »

« Cela n'a rien à voir ! » s'énerva t-il en l'amenant vers lui « Naraku n'a qu'une idée en tête, mettre la main sur toi ! Et toi tu voudrais lui en donner l'occasion ! J'ai déjà failli te perdre à cause de lui, je refuse que ça recommence ! »

Kisaki comprenait très bien ce qu'il ressentait mais c'était la même chose pour elle…elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par sa faute…d'autant plus que cette fois-ci, Naraku n'était pas leur seul ennemi.

« Je comprends Sesshomaru-sama mais… » Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase car il vînt lui asséner un coup rapide et précis à la nuque pour l'assommer. Elle s'effondra contre lui et il alla la déposer sur Ah-Uhn.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Vous êtes sûr que cela était nécessaire ? » demanda Jaken. Il ne lui répondit pas et se tourna vers Kohaku.

« Si elle se réveille avant que je ne revienne…je t'autorise à faire le nécessaire pour l'empêcher de partir…peu m'importe le moyen »

« H-Hai » répondit Kohaku avec hésitation.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? » tenta Rin, inquiète.

« Rin, va te mettre à l'abri avec les autres…je reviendrai… » dit-il avant de regarder Hiru. « Protège-les… » demanda t-il à l'animal avant de faire demi tour et de se lancer à toute vitesse à travers la forêt. Les nuages avançaient rapidement et même Jaken pouvait voir que quelque chose n'allait pas tarder à se produire. Il monta aussi sur le dragon et Kohaku poussa ce dernier au galop avec le petit youkai pour lui indiquer un endroit sûr.

Sesshomaru n'en revenait pas d'avoir été obligé de l'assommer pour pouvoir la protéger. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu et il n'y avait que dans ces moments là qu'elle l'énervait vraiment, en dehors du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui bien entendu. Il savait pourtant que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises mais il ne permettrait plus qu'elle se retrouve encore devant Naraku. Au fond de lui, même s'il savait que cela n'arrivera jamais, il craignait que le cœur de Kisaki ne finisse par balancer pour Naraku en voyant à travers lui son ami, Aku…il oublia bien vite cette sombre pensée en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit lorsqu'ils étaient devant Kagura… _« Je ne la laisserai pas vous faire du mal… » _lui avait-elle dit, elle voulait le protéger, lui Sesshomaru alors que c'était elle qui avait besoin d'une protection et certainement pas lui…Kisaki était toujours comme ça…elle pensait toujours aux autres avant de penser à elle et cela lui avait déjà fait plusieurs fois défaut par le passé…décidemment, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire tout ce qu'elle arrivait à lui faire faire et il avait l'intime conviction que c'était encore loin d'être terminé avec elle.

Sesshomaru accéléra l'allure et ne tarda pas à sentir la présence de cette femme youkai mais il repéra en même temps quelqu'un qu'il ne tenait absolument pas à voir…

« Sesshomaru ! » s'écria Inuyasha en le rattrapant « Tu l'as senti toi aussi ? Un youkai avec une telle aura… »

« Je vais m'en charger personnellement, je n'ai nul besoin de ton aide Inuyasha » rétorqua t-il.

« Et moi je me fiche de ton avis ! Myoga m'a tout raconté…je sais qu'elle était l'ennemie de notre père et que Naraku a brisé le sceau qui la retenait ! »

La puce avait beaucoup trop parlé et Sesshomaru se jura qu'il l'écrabouillerait un jour.

« Si tu interviens, je te tue en même temps qu'elle » le prévint Sesshomaru sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

« Kef ! Comme si tu en étais capable ! Mes amis ne tiendront pas longtemps avec ce froid, je dois les sauver ! »

« Comme c'est mignon… » déclara la youkai responsable de ce grand froid, en descendant des cieux. Sesshomaru et Inuyasha s'arrêtèrent et lui firent face en sortant leur sabre. La Dame des neiges atterrit à quelques mètres d'eux et sortit son éventail tranquillement avant de commencer à les observer d'un sourire glacial.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver les fils de l'Inu-Taisho tous les deux réunis mais qu'importe…vous me facilitez la tâche… »

« Je vais te régler ton compte sale larbin de Naraku ! » s'exclama Inuyasha.

« Un larbin ? Moi ? » elle ferma son éventail brusquement et avant qu'Inuyasha n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, elle se trouvait déjà derrière lui « Fais attention à ce que tu dis, hanyo… » murmura t-elle derrière lui avant de le projeter au loin à l'aide d'un vent puissant et surtout glacial.

« Maudite… » Inuyasha se releva difficilement avant de lancer un « Kaze no Kizu ! » Sesshomaru s'écarta avant de se prendre son attaque mais la youkai ne bougea pas. La fumée se dissipa et Inuyasha s'aperçut qu'il avait coupé une statue de glace à la place de son ennemie.

« Pauvre petit hanyo ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas viser ! » déclara la youkai en sortant de son ombre pour lui lancer des lames de glaces dans son dos.

« Argh ! » Inuyasha s'effondra sur le sol.

« Que t'arrive t-il ? Tu ne peux déjà plus te relever ? Tu n'es pas très résistant pour le fils du grand démon chien ! »

« Ferme là ! » il voulut abattre son épée sur elle mais elle retint la lame avec un seul doigt. Inuyasha y mettait toute sa force mais il ne parvenait pas à la toucher. « Tu es beaucoup trop faible pour pouvoir m'atteindre…ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à protéger Kagome, tout comme tu n'as pas su protéger Kikyo… »

« Quoi ? » Inuyasha s'écarta d'elle « Comment tu… »

« J'arrive à lire dans le cœur des autres…ça me permet d'exploiter au mieux leurs faiblesses… » dit-elle en léchant le sang sur son doigt. « Tu vas à présent en subir le contre coup… »

« … ! » Inuyasha fût pris par une violente douleur à la poitrine et il dût poser un genou au sol tout en serrant son habit à la base du cœur.

« Tu le sens n'est ce pas ? Ton cœur est en train de se congeler et d'ici les prochaines minutes, tu mourras… » elle releva les yeux vers Sesshomaru qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure et se contentait de l'observer « A moins que ton frère ne te vienne en aide mais je doute qu'il ne le fasse…il semble plus intelligent que toi, lui… »

Sesshomaru lui lança son regard le plus menaçant et cette dernière en fût très surprise « Quel regard ! Pour un peu tu me glacerais presque le sang…sale chien… » Sesshomaru fonça sur elle et la trancha en deux, enfin c'est ce qu'il crût… « Idiot tu n'as pas vu ce qui est arrivé à ton… » elle se tut lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il la tenait au bras avec son fouet vert démoniaque. « Non… » il la ramena vers lui et la griffa le long de son dos avant de lui arracher un bras.

« Co-Comment as-tu osé ?... ! » Il la souleva par son kimono et la regarda dans les yeux avant d'en finir avec elle.

« Pauvre folle… » ajouta-il avec mépris.

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père…mais lui, il était beaucoup plus prudent… »

« … ! » Le bras qu'il venait de lui arracher continua de se mouvoir et voulut le transpercer dans le dos. Sesshomaru l'esquiva mais il l'égratigna à l'épaule. Il fût obliger de lâcher Yukino et cette dernière en profita pour récupérer son bras et se le rattacher comme si de rien n'était tandis que ses blessures disparaissaient en même temps.

« Tu es un vrai youkai toi…tu m'as l'air…très intéressant… » dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

« Meido Zangetsuha ! » lança Sesshomaru sans l'écouter. Inuyasha esquiva son attaque de justesse.

« Enfoiré tu comptais me tuer avec ! » s'énerva t-il en se retirant les lames de glace dans son dos.

« Je suis déjà assez surpris que tu ne sois pas mort » répliqua Sesshomaru avant de poursuivre Yukino dans les airs.

Inuyasha lui lança plusieurs injures tandis qu'il le vit disparaître au dessus des nuages. Sesshomaru lança plusieurs Meido à son adversaire mais elle les esquiva tous et se créa une épée de glace pour pouvoir mieux riposter. Chacune de leurs attaques firent résonner le bruit de leurs épées qui n'arrêtaient pas de s'entrechoquer. Le froid et le vent s'intensifièrent mais Sesshomaru n'en avait que faire, sa seule préoccupation était de la battre. Au bout d'un certain temps, il finit même par briser sa lame de glace et celle-ci prit la fuite pour rejoindre le sol mais elle fût accueilli par un Kaze no Kizu d'Inuyasha. Elle l'esquiva et disparût dans la fumée.

« Inuyasha ! Ou est-elle passée ? »

« Comment veux tu que je le sache ! Peut être que je l'ai eu ? » répliqua t-il avec fierté.

« Impossible »

« Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Laisse moi te dire que… »

« Tais-toi ! » ordonna Sesshomaru.

« Vous êtes tous les deux des imbéciles mais je dois reconnaître que vous m'impressionnez assez » déclara Yukino qui venait de réapparaître en face d'eux avec sa boule de cristal en main. Cette boule de cristal ne disait rien qui vaille à Sesshomaru car avec ça, il n'avait même pas senti sa présence. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort Inuyasha ? » s'enquit-elle. « Mon sort de glace aurait dû te tuer… »

« Désolé pour toi mais mon cœur est beaucoup plus solide que tes petits glaçons » rétorqua t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de reporter son attention sur Sesshomaru. « Sesshomaru…ton frère est beaucoup trop faible… »

« Quoi ? Attends tu vas voir ! » Inuyasha s'apprêtait à l'attaquer mais Sesshomaru l'en empêcha.

« Reste ici Inuyasha ! » lui ordonna t-il « Tu n'es pas de taille contre elle » Inuyasha vit qu'il lui disait ça très sérieusement et se rangea à son conseil en grognant.

« …mais toi tu es comme ton père » continua Yukino en ignorant l'attitude d'Inuyasha. « …c'est pour cela que j'ai la ferme intention de t'avoir avec moi » déclara t-elle. Sesshomaru resta sans voix devant sa déclaration tellement insolite.

« Ne me fait pas rire…crois-tu sérieusement que tu pourras me tromper avec ce genre de paroles totalement dénuées de sens ? Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris qui tu avais en face de toi ! »

« Oh mais si je le sais…fils d'Inu-Taisho et je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins…soit tu te joins à moi en tant qu'égal à mes côtés soit je détruis tout ceux auxquels tu tiens…en particulier ta précieuse petite fleur de sang, qu'importe si j'ai promis de la ramener à Naraku… » déclara t-elle en redéployant son éventail devant son visage.

Sesshomaru n'en revint pas…elle osait le menacer et qui plus est par le biais de Kisaki…

« Sesshomaru de quoi est ce qu'elle parle ? » demanda Inuyasha perplexe. « Qu'est ce que Kisaki à avoir là dedans ? »

« Voyons Sesshomaru ? Ton frère n'est pas au courant ? »

« Ferme là ! » ordonna Sesshomaru en lui lançant une attaque qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à esquiver.

« Allons dis lui Sesshomaru ! A moins que tu n'en ais honte toi-même ? » Yukino utilisa les pouvoirs de son cristal et se créa une barrière autour d'elle afin que Sesshomaru ne puisse plus l'atteindre.

« Sesshomaru ! Arrête ! Tu ne pourras pas l'atteindre ! » lança Inuyasha à son frère qui ne l'écoutait pas.

« Je t'interdis de parler d'elle, vil créature ! » s'énerva Sesshomaru tandis que ses yeux viraient à l'écarlate.

« Je le vois Sesshomaru et très clairement dans ton cœur et ce, même si ta fierté et ton orgueil tentent de le cacher…ce sentiment que tu éprouves pour elle, est ta plus grande faiblesse…car au fond de toi… tu es amoureux d'elle…tu aimes cette fleur de sang ! » déclara t-elle à haute voix et en le montrant du doigt. Les yeux de Sesshomaru redevinrent dorés et il baissa son épée.

« Sesshomaru ? Ce qu'elle vient de dire c'est…. » demanda avec hésitation Inuyasha, qui avait dû mal à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Sesshomaru ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de fixer Yukino avec haine, tout en essayant de cacher l'agitation qui venait subitement de s'emparer de son cœur…il le savait plus ou moins au fond de lui mais entendre cela de la bouche de son ennemi, lui fit soudain comprendre...l'importance de ce sentiment…la vérité venait de lui éclater à la figure sans qu'il ne s'y attende, même s'il croyait pourtant l'avoir bien caché…la réalité était là et il était obligé de l'accepter…il aimait Kisaki…

…

Lorsque Kisaki ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit, fût une sombre paroi rocheuse au dessus d'elle…une grotte, elle se trouvait dans une grotte. Elle se redressa d'un coup et se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance…Kagura…la neige et ce…ou plutôt cette mystérieuse youkai…et bien sûr Sesshomaru. Kisaki sentit une légère douleur à l'arrière de son cou et c'est là qu'elle comprit qu'il l'avait bel et bien assommée pour la tenir à l'écart de ce conflit…

« Sesshomaru-sama…baka…s'il croit que je vais rester ici alors que… » elle se tût lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait anormalement froid dans la caverne. Elle se retourna et vit ses amis, serrés les uns contre les autres pour se tenir au chaud…ils avaient tous les yeux fermés…Kisaki craignait le pire et se précipita vers eux.

« Kohaku-kun ! Rin-chan ! Jaken ! Réveillez vous ! » cria t-elle sans qu'elle n'obtienne de réponse. Ils étaient encore en vie, elle pouvait entendre leurs cœurs battre mais ils étaient complètement gelés et si elle ne faisait rien, le froid allait très vite avoir raison d'eux. Hiru surgit derrière Ah-Uhn et poussa de petits cris alarmants.

« Je sais Hiru ! Je vais les sauver ! Plonge dans mon sac et prend toutes les couvertures que tu trouveras y compris les vêtements chauds ! » Hiru acquiesça et s'attela à la tâche. Kisaki se dit alors qu'elle avait eu raison de prendre un tas de choses utiles pour passer l'hiver ici. Elle s'occupa ensuite d'allumer un feu avec le reste de bois que Jaken avait dû trouver un peu plus tôt mais elle remarqua rapidement qu'ils n'en auraient pas assez…Kisaki décida alors de brûler plusieurs livres qu'elle avait pris dans son sac et sans le moindre remord, elle déchira les pages avant de les entasser. Le feu prit rapidement mais pas assez vite à son goût, elle sortit son épée et lança plusieurs petites flammes noires qui transformèrent le feu de camp en un véritable bûcher…

« Voilà c'est mieux ainsi…le feu ne s'éteindra pas avec les flammes noires » déclara t-elle en rangeant sa lame. Elle retourna ensuite près de ses compagnons et installa sur eux plusieurs couvertures. L'air se réchauffa rapidement malgré la superficie de la caverne. Kisaki s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée et vit qu'Hiru avait installé une barrière.

« Tu as bien fait Hiru…merci mais je suis convaincue que Sesshomaru-sama a dû donner l'ordre de ne pas me laisser sortir » La petite belette ne la contredit pas et Kisaki prit cela comme une affirmation. A l'extérieur la tempête faisait rage…le vent, le froid ainsi que la neige dominaient à présent tout le paysage…La jeune fille ne pût s'empêcher de penser et surtout de s'inquiéter pour Sesshomaru…elle espérait aussi qu'Inuyasha et ses amis avaient trouvés un endroit sûr pour se mettre à l'abri…

« Kisaki-sama… » appela Kohaku faiblement.

« Kohaku-kun ! » Kisaki retourna rapidement vers ses amis et fût heureuse de voir qu'ils allaient bien. « Kohaku-kun, comment te sens-tu ? Tu as moins froid ? »

« Ça va…je vous remercie… »

« Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé pour que vous en soyez arrivé là ? »

« La tempête nous a surpris et nous…nous devions trouver un abri rapidement mais même avec ça…le froid persistait malgré le feu et puis plus rien…nous avons dû perdre connaissance… »

« Je vois…rassure toi ça va aller maintenant, le feu ne s'éteindra pas et vous allez vite récupérer ! »

« … » Kohaku la regarda d'un air grave.

« Que se passe t-il Kohaku-kun ? »

« Sesshomaru-sama m'a demandé de ne pas vous laisser partir et je…je ne peux même pas faire ce qu'il m'a demandé…en plus de ça, je sais pertinemment que rien ne peut vous arrêter…vous allez le rejoindre n'est ce pas ? »

« Malgré ce qu'il dit, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça…je sais qu'il n'aime pas recevoir de l'aide mais je me fiche de ce qu'il pense…j'irai avec ou sans son accord ! Maintenant repose toi…Je vais te laisser Hiru, il veillera sur vous… » Elle lui tapota gentiment la tête et se leva.

« Kisaki-sama ! »

« Oui ? »

« Revenez vite…et si possible avec Sesshomaru-sama »

« Promis ! » Elle lui adressa un doux sourire et s'éloigna avant de s'arrêter à l'entrée de la caverne. Elle enfila son manteau blanc et releva la capuche, ses capacités de Kitsune allait la gardait au chaud pour un petit moment et puis elle avait d'autres soucis à craindre que le froid. Elle regarda une dernière fois Hiru. « Je compte sur toi…et ne t'en fait pas, je reviendrai… » elle s'élança ensuite, à toute vitesse dans le blizzard pour retrouver celui qu'elle aimait…

« Tel un animal sans défense tu fonces droit dans mon piège…petite Kitsune… » murmura Naraku en la voyant s'éloigner de sa cachette. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se mit à la suivre…

Kisaki avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer avec le vent et la neige qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner pour si peu…en plus elle se savait suivit et son impression se confirma lorsqu'elle se retrouva figer par une force dépassant la sienne…

« La perle… » Kisaki sentait l'aura de la Shikon no Tama, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose…

« Kisaki »

La jeune fille ne pouvait toujours pas bouger mais elle vit que la neige avait cessé de tomber autour d'elle et c'est là qu'elle sentit celui qu'elle craignait le plus, la frôler pour finalement lui retirer sa capuche.

« Aku…qu'est ce tu as fait… »

« Tu n'es pas heureuse de me revoir ? Sesshomaru t'avait pourtant prévenu…mais à ce que je vois tu as décidé de ne pas l'écouter… » il lui attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux qu'il porta à ses lèvres. «…et voilà que tu décides de partir à sa recherche…laisse moi te dire que tes efforts seront vain, il est certainement déjà trop tard pour lui… »

« Ne…ne me touchez pas ! » les yeux de Kisaki devinrent rouges et elle commença à se libérer par sa propre force. Elle réussit même à attraper son épée.

« Quelle force…décidemment tu n'as pas changé…mais tu n'y pense pas ? » il vint se placer derrière elle et passa une main dans son cou et posa l'autre sur la main de Kisaki qui tenait son épée. « Tu ne blesseras pas ton ami…Aku, n'est ce pas Kisaki ? » chuchota t-il à son oreille.

« Non…non, arrêtez… » supplia Kisaki qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer en raison du miasme qu'il diffusait autour d'elle.

« Tu sais si tu me le demandais…je pourrais arrêter tout ça, il te suffit juste de me suivre….tes amis auront ainsi la vie sauve, tout comme Sesshomaru… »

« Sesshomaru-sama… »

« Oui, je consentirai même à l'épargner… »

« Ja…Jamais… » répondit-elle en tremblant. Naraku se figea lorsqu'il sentit une force monter en elle. « Jamais…J'aime Sesshomaru-sama et pour rien au monde, je ne le trahirai….pour personne…pas même pour toi Aku ! » son aura rouge l'entoura et elle sortit rapidement son sabre avant de chasser Naraku derrière elle. Ce dernier échappa de justesse à sa lame et s'envola au dessus d'elle.

« Tu as réussi à te libérer de l'emprise de la perle…impressionnant…mais ça ne fait qu'accroitre mon envie de te posséder. Tu as beau résister, tu ne tiendras pas très longtemps…j'ai à t'offrir bien plus que Sesshomaru… » il lui montra la perle « Avec ceci, tu pourras réaliser n'importe lequel de tes vœux…y compris celui qui te tient le plus à cœur… »

« Non, c'est impossible ! » cria t-elle

« Elle pourrait supprimer ta partie de fleur de sang comme tu le désirais autrefois… »

« Taisez-vous ! Amaterasu : Lumière céleste ! » elle lança les flammes noires contre Naraku mais ce dernier les esquiva toutes et finit par attraper Kisaki avec ses tentacules avant de la soulever face à lui.

« Kisaki, tu as conscience que je ne te laisserai pas partir…tu es a moi ! Quand vas-tu le comprendre ! Le fait que je ressemble à ton ami en est la preuve ! »

« Non…j'avais tort… » elle releva la tête vers lui, les larmes aux yeux « Tu n'es pas Aku…et tu ne seras jamais comme lui ! Libère moi maintenant ! Je ne serais jamais à vous ! » ses yeux redevenaient écarlates et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Naraku sentit son cœur lui faire atrocement mal…

« Kisaki, je ne voulais pas… » il s'avança vers elle mais avant qu'il puisse l'atteindre une flèche purificatrice trancha les tentacules qui retenaient Kisaki et cette dernière retomba au sol. Naraku esquiva une deuxième flèche qui failli l'atteindre au cœur et atterrit au sol en se tenant loin de Kisaki.

« Qui êtes vous ? » s'étonna Kisaki toujours à terre et en voyant une étrange femme se placer devant elle, l'arc dirigé vers Naraku.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici…Kikyo… » déclara Naraku avec un sourire cynique.

« Naraku…tu perds ton temps, tu n'arriveras pas à faire la même chose qu'autrefois… »

Cette femme…Kisaki ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant mais elle ne lui semblait pas être une ennemie puisqu'elle venait de la sauver, en revanche…elle ne dégageait aucune essence de vie et elle sentait étrangement la terre et l'argile…

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr, tu es peut être morte mais Kisaki est bel et bien vivante et c'est à elle seule de faire son choix… »

« Mon choix est fait depuis longtemps… » Kisaki se releva et se plaça à côté de Kikyo « Je ne te suivrai pas ni maintenant ni jamais ! En revanche j'ai bien l'intention de te sauver de ta folie, Aku ! » Elle leva son épée et des éclairs entourèrent sa lame « Raikiri ! L'éclair purificateur ! » la foudre se dirigea droit sur Naraku et Kikyo en profita pour tirer une autre flèche. Naraku disparût dans un nuage de miasme.

« On se retrouvera assez rapidement…je vous le garantis…je n'en aurai jamais terminé avec vous… » il disparût totalement en ne laissant qu'une trace de sang dans la neige…elles l'avaient touché c'est certain… et dès qu'il eût disparu la tempête reprit de plus bel autour d'elles. Kisaki dressa une barrière et s'approcha de Kikyo.

« Mer-Merci pour votre aide mais qui… »

« Je croyais que tu étais pressée » la coupa t-elle.

« Oui c'est vrai ! Excusez-moi ! Je dois…enfin vous venez avec moi ? »

« Oui…part devant je te suis… »

« Entendu ! » Kisaki reprit sa route à toute vitesse et Kikyo la regarda s'éloigner en se demandant d'où pouvait bien venir cette youkai aux étranges pouvoirs purificateurs et surtout pourquoi Naraku en avait-il après elle.

« Qui était cette femme…elle ressemblait beaucoup à Kagome, Naraku a dit qu'elle était morte mais…je ne sais plus quoi penser ! Enfin, je verrais tout ça plus tard ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…Sesshomaru-sama j'arrive ! » Kisaki accéléra l'allure et serra son épée en main.

…

Voilà pourquoi il désirait tant la protéger voilà aussi pourquoi il la désirait si fort…pas en tant que fleur de sang mais en tant que femme. Dès le départ il avait cherché à savoir ce qu'étaient ses sentiments pour elle mais en raison de sa nature, il avait longuement hésité…ce n'est que lorsqu'elle était reparti dans son monde qu'il l'avait plus ou moins compris, avant que sa fierté ne vienne enfouir ce sentiment au fond de lui…mais ce sentiment revenait sans cesse et sans qu'il ne le veuille…lorsqu'elle repartait quelques jours de l'autre côté du puit, lorsqu'elle souriait et surtout lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras…avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa présence à ses côtés était devenue plus qu'indispensable, elle était devenue nécessaire…

« Alors Sesshomaru ? Tu sais que j'ai raison, il ne te reste plus qu'à l'avouer… » insista Yukino tout en ricanant.

Inuyasha ne disait rien et guettait les réactions de son frère…et à en juger par la tête qu'il faisait ainsi qu'à son silence, Inuyasha savait qu'elle disait vrai et que son frère devait simplement être choqué de l'avoir réalisé seulement maintenant.

« Alors Sesshomaru ? Tu me sembles un peu perdu…mais n'ait crainte, lorsque tu seras avec moi je ferais en sorte de chasser ce vilain sentiment qui t'obstrue le cœur… » Yukino s'approcha de lui sans penser au danger dont elle s'exposait. Ses petites manières prirent fin lorsque Sesshomaru la saisit par la gorge.

« Argh ! Qu-Qu'est ce que… »

« Moi Sesshomaru, n'ait rien à avouer ! Je suis le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest et je n'ai de sentiments pour personne ! » Il la projeta tellement fort qu'elle provoqua la chute de trois arbres. « Personne n'a le droit de me dicter ma conduite et encore moins de me donner des ordres ! » Il leva sa lame contre elle mais elle s'enferma de nouveau dans sa barrière.

« Sesshomaru ! Pousse-toi ! » hurla Inuyasha en déployant le Tessaiga rouge. Ce dernier s'écarta et le sabre fit trembler le sol lorsqu'il fendit la barrière. Yukino qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, prit la fuite mais les deux frères se lancèrent aussitôt à sa poursuite. Elle s'arrêta un peu plus loin, au bord d'une falaise et leur fit face.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les armes de l'Inu-Taisho soient devenues si puissantes mais cela ne change rien au fait que vous n'êtes rien de plus que de simples chiots et que sans vos jouets vous ne m'arrivez pas à la cheville ! » Elle se créa une grande hallebarde et se multiplia en une vingtaine de copies d'elle grâce à sa boule de cristal. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer à toi Sesshomaru…tu me plais beaucoup et j'ai la ferme intention de t'obtenir ! » Elles foncèrent toutes sur eux et les attaquèrent sans le moindre répit jusqu'à ce que…

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » Kisaki venait de se mêler à la bataille et de détruire deux clones de Yukino avec son épée.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ! » gronda Sesshomaru avant de l'attraper par le bras.

« Vous me faîtes mal ! La question ne se pose même pas je suis venue vous aider ! »

Yukino fit disparaître ses clones et recula légèrement afin d'observer cette mystérieuse fille sans odeur… « Oh là ? Qui est ce Sesshomaru ? Une connaissance à toi ? » s'étonna t-elle. « Tu me présentes ? »

Inuyasha se plaça devant son frère et Kisaki afin que Yukino ne les frappe pas par surprise.

« Inuyasha ! Tu es là aussi ! » s'exclama Kisaki en ignorant le visage furieux de Sesshomaru.

« Mouais…restez sur vos gardes…elle n'attendra pas indéfiniment » répondit Inuyasha sans se retourner.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu Kisaki, il me semble t'avoir interdit de venir ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! »

Kisaki sentit sa colère monter et lui répliqua « Personne n'a le droit de me dicter ma conduite et encore moins de me donner des ordres ! » Sesshomaru lui lâcha le bras en entendant sa propre remarque qu'il venait tout juste de dire, il y a quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il crût même entendre le rire d'Inuyasha en bruit de fond. « Rin-chan, Jaken, Kohaku-kun et même Ah-Uhn…ils étaient en train de mourir de froid ! Et moi j'aurai dû rester bien gentiment à les regarder mourir ! Si je l'ai fait c'est pour eux et aussi…pour vous… »

Sesshomaru avait trouvé plus têtu que lui et il décida de laisser tomber l'idée de la convaincre…seulement il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Yukino découvre qui elle était. Heureusement pour lui, elle avait toujours sa capuche sur la tête et il était donc impossible qu'elle ne voit sa chevelure rouge, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Inuyasha ne décide de lancer son attaque.

« Kaze no Kizu ! » la morsure du vent n'eut aucun effet sur Yukino mais le vent qu'il avait créé, fit enlever la capuche de Kisaki et ses cheveux flamboyants furent découverts.

« Impossible… » s'étonna la dame des neiges « Alors comme ça c'est toi la fleur de sang…quel heureux hasard, je constate que Naraku n'a pas réussi à mettre la main sur toi… »

« Naraku ? Tu as croisé Naraku ! » demanda Sesshomaru en tournant Kisaki vers lui.

« O-Oui mais une certaine Kikyo est venue m'aider puis il a disparût lorsque nous l'avons blessé »

« Kikyo ? » répéta Inuyasha avec étonnement.

« J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos messes basses ! La fleur de sang est ici et bien c'est parfait ! Je vais pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups ! » elle créa une trentaine de loups de glaces qui vinrent rapidement les encercler.

« Kisaki ne te bat pas, c'est toi leur cible »

« Mais… »

« Tu es aussi leur cible Sesshomaru, je te rappelle et vu leur nombre…de l'aide sera la bienvenue » répliqua Inuyasha en adressant un sourire à Kisaki.

« Arigato Inuyasha ! » s'écria Kisaki.

Sessomaru n'appréciait vraiment pas l'idée mais vu la situation il n'avait pas le choix « Inuyasha…je m'occuperai de toi après ces créatures »

« Kef ! Si je t'en laisse l'occasion »

A trois ils s'occupèrent un à un des loups mais Sesshomaru garda toujours un œil sur Kisaki même si cette dernière se débrouillait remarquablement bien. Yukino n'avait pas bougé et les fixait sans relâche en préparant sa prochaine attaque sournoise qui avait pour but d'atteindre Kisaki. Elle se transforma elle-même en neige et réapparut devant Kisaki avant de la saisir par la gorge…cette dernière prise par surprise augmenta son aura démoniaque autour d'elle, sous forme de flammes et Yukino fût obligée de la lâcher…

« Une kitsune, je vois… »

« Kisaki ! » Sesshomaru se précipita vers elle et força Yukino à reculer.

« Tout…va bien Sesshomaru-sama…je… » Kisaki fût prise d'une étrange sensation et elle crût même entendre une voix crier dans sa tête.

« Que se passe t-il Kisaki ! » demanda Sesshomaru inquiet en la voyant poser une main sur son front.

« Je-Je ne sais pas… j'ai eu la chair de poule l'espace de quelques secondes et j'ai crû entendre… »

« Tu l'as donc entendu… » rétorqua Yukino, le visage satisfait et le regard emplit de malveillance. « Ça ne devrait pas me surprendre puisque tu en es une toi aussi… »

« De quoi est ce qu'elle parle ? » demanda Inuyasha en revenant près d'eux.

Sesshomaru vit l'expression stupéfaite de Kisaki se changer en vision d'horreur sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, elle s'agrippa à lui sans le regarder et continua à fixer Yukino avant de se mettre à trembler.

« Comment crois-tu que je suis devenue une youkai capable de rivaliser avec l'Inu-Taisho ? » Elle se mordit le bout du doigt et fit couler son sang dans la neige. Le sang prit la forme d'une fleur…

Sesshomaru et même Inuyasha comprirent où elle voulait en venir mais il était trop tard…

« Et oui…il y a des siècles de ça j'ai dévoré une fleur de sang et je me suis abreuvée de son pouvoir ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

« Non…Non…alors c'était ça… » la respiration de Kisaki s'accéléra subitement et la peur se dessina sur son visage. Sesshomaru passa un bras autour d'elle et brandit son épée devant la youkai des neiges.

« Meido Zangetsuha ! » L'attaque de Sesshomaru venait de détruire la moitié de la falaise et Yukino l'évita de justesse en s'envolant dans les airs.

« Vous ne m'échapperez pas ! » elle leur lança plusieurs flocons de neiges tranchants mais Inuyasha les détruisit tous avant qu'ils ne les atteignent. Sesshomaru s'était placé un peu à l'écart avec Kisaki qui était en état de choc.

« Kisaki, reprend toi ! »

« Je l'entends ! J'entends sa voix ! Je la sens encore en elle ! Elle souffre et je…je ne peux rien faire ! Je vais me faire dévorer moi aussi et… » Sesshomaru la gifla pour la forcer à revenir à la réalité « Sesshomaru…sama…que… »

« Ce qui est fait est fait ! Tu ne peux plus rien y faire ! La seule chose qui compte est que toi, tu sois en vie ! Cette youkai ne posera jamais la main sur toi, ni elle ni Naraku ! »

Kisaki se calma et retrouva une respiration normale, elle ne parvenait plus à le quitter des yeux ni même à le lâcher. Néanmoins il la posa au sol, au pied d'un arbre et lui déposa sa fourrure sur ses épaules. « Reste ici, je vais m'occuper d'elle… » Il se leva et retourna sur le lieu de l'affrontement, là où Inuyasha parvenait tant bien que mal à se défendre. Kisaki voulut l'appeler pour lui dire de ne pas y retourner, pour le remercier et surtout pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait mais…aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche…ses jambes aussi refusaient de bouger. A la place ses larmes coulèrent et elle se contenta de serrer la fourrure de celui qui se battait à présent…pour elle.

Sesshomaru et Inuyasha lui tinrent tête à plusieurs reprises mais Yukino finissait toujours par reprendre le dessus. Ils tombèrent finalement tous les deux dans un de ces pièges et se retrouvèrent enfermés dans une prison de glace. Ils ne parvinrent même pas à égratigner les barreaux.

« Merde ! Tessaiga ne peut rien contre cette fichue glace ! » s'énerva Inuyasha.

« Quoi de plus normal…cette glace ne peut être détruite que de l'extérieur et non de l'intérieur mais si Sesshomaru consent à me suivre et à me livrer la fleur de sang alors dans ce cas… »

Sesshomaru cogna fort sur les barreaux et ses yeux virèrent à l'écarlate, il allait se transformer…mais Yukino ricana « Tu perds ton temps mon cher…si tu reprends ta véritable forme maintenant, cette cage absorbera toutes tes forces et tu en mourras… »Sesshomaru se calma et la fixa avec haine et surtout avec mépris. « Voilà qui est plus sage…bien maintenant que les chiots sont dans leurs niches, il est tant pour moi d'aller cueillir cette nouvelle fleur… » elle commença à se diriger vers Kisaki.

« Si tu la touches, je te tues vermine ! » lui lança Sesshomaru.

« Vaine menace encore…mais rassure toi j'ai promis de la ramener en un seul morceau à Naraku » Elle l'ignora définitivement et s'avança vers la kitsune, toujours au sol et paralysée de peur alors qu'elle la voyait s'approcher.

« Je suppose que Naraku n'aura rien contre si je te prends un peu de sang… » les yeux de Yukino devinrent rouges et elle sortit les crocs. « …après tout tu n'en mourras pas… »

« Je n'arrive pas à bouger…j'ai peur…et ce cri que j'entends toujours, il vient d'elle… » pensa Kisaki avec effroi. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, Yukino eut la surprise de recevoir une flèche sacrée en plein cœur.

« Qui-Qui a osé ? » s'étonna la youkai avec colère tandis qu'un fin trait de sang coula dans le coin de ses lèvres. Kisaki tourna la tête et n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître celle qui venait une fois de plus de la sauver.

« Kikyo…tu es venue… » La jeune femme passa à côté d'elle et leva son arc devant Yukino avant de lui lancer une deuxième flèche à l'épaule.

« Relève toi Kisaki, tu ne vas pas me dire que c'était tout ce dont tu étais capable…si je ne me trompe pas quelqu'un a besoin de ton aide en ce moment… » déclara fermement Kikyo. Kisaki savait qu'elle parlait de Sesshomaru…

« Kikyo ! » hurla Inuyasha.

« Inuyasha… »

« Une humaine…une simple humaine, morte qui plus est, a osé me transpercé le cœur…à moi, la dame des neiges ! Tu vas le regretter ! » elle s'ôta la flèche de son cœur et se créa un arc de glace avant de la renvoyer sur Kikyo qui réussit à l'esquiver de justesse….mais elle ne parvint malheureusement pas à échapper à la deuxième et se la prit à l'épaule droite avant de s'écrouler devant Kisaki.

« Kikyo… » Kisaki la releva doucement et lui retira la flèche mais la blessure laissa une trace de glace qui commençait à se répandre sur elle.

« Kikyo ! » hurla de plus bel Inuyasha qui tentait de défoncer en vain sa cage.

« Parfait, une gêneuse de moins…à présent à nous deux fleur de… »

« Hiraikotsu ! » s'écria Sango qui arrivait sur le dos de Kirara accompagnée de Miroku, Kagome et Shippo. L'arme de Sango obligea Yukino à s'éloigner des deux jeunes femmes avant de poursuivre sa course et briser les prisons de glaces d'Inuyasha et Sesshomaru.

« Tsss encore des gêneurs…mais combien sont-ils au juste ? Peu importe je les tuerai tous… » elle dressa un mur de glace renforcé au gèle et au vent, qui sépara Kisaki et Kikyo de leurs compagnons. Le sol se mit soudain à trembler et de longues fissures se dessinèrent sur le sol…la falaise où ils se tenaient n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer…

« Inuyasha est ce que ça va ? » demanda Kagome en le voyant égratigné de partout.

« Moi oui mais Kikyo a été blessé et Kisaki n'est plus en état de se battre…cette youkai agit sous les ordres de Naraku… »

« Naraku ? Alors il en a toujours après Kisaki-san ? » demanda Miroku.

« Ouais et cette youkai est une vrai furie, elle s'est même mise en tête d'avoir Sesshomaru… »

« Sesshomaru ? » répétèrent-ils tous en même temps en regardant le principal concerné. Le daiyoukai ne s'occupa absolument pas d'eux et fixait toujours son ennemie avec haine en attendant le bon moment pour attaquer.

« Pourquoi le veux t-elle ? » demanda Miroku intrigué « Elle est folle »

«C'est certain… » confirma Shippo en se cachant derrière Kirara.

« Je crois qu'elle a eu le coup de foudre pour lui » répondit Inuyasha. Ses amis en furent d'autant plus choqués mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'émettre le moindre commentaire que Yukino revint à la charge.

« Vous êtes pitoyables tous autant que vous êtes…à part toi Sesshomaru…vous allez regretter d'être venu jusqu'ici ! » Sa boule de cristal tournoya au dessus d'elle et émit une puissante lumière. Une centaine de loups de glaces se formèrent à partir de la neige et se jetèrent, sans perdre de temps sur eux.

Miroku ouvrit son Kazaana pour les absorber, Sango utilisa son boomerang géant tandis que Kagome tira plusieurs flèches sacrées sur le dos de Kirara. Sesshomaru était littéralement submerger par le nombre de loups mais curieusement ces derniers ne l'attaquaient pas et tentaient plutôt de le faire prisonnier. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser le Meido sous peine d'absorber ceux qu'ils considéraient pour l'instant comme ses alliés…Kisaki n'avait toujours pas bougé et semblait avoir perdu toute motivation. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague avec cette miko allongée en face d'elle. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là le plus vite possible avant que la peur ne finisse par la ronger complètement.

Inuyasha se dégagea de ses ennemis et fonça droit sur Yukino avec le Tessaiga mais cette dernière recréa sa hallebarde géante et fonça sur Inuyasha à une vitesse telle qu'il ne réalisa même pas qu'elle venait de le transpercer avec son arme.

« Tu l'as bien cherché hanyo ! » murmura t-elle à son oreille avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol en tachant la neige de tout le sang qu'il perdait.

« Inuyasha ! » Kagome se précipita vers lui et se ficha totalement de la présence de Yukino. Elle fût soulager de voir qu'il était encore en vie. Kagome regarda Yukino avec colère et les larmes aux yeux avant de braquer son arc devant elle.

« Tu as du cran, humaine pour pointer un tel objet sur moi, cependant… » elle souffla sur son arc et celui-ci se congela avant de se briser entre ses mains.

« Non… » Kagome avait peur à présent mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant…elle voulait protéger Inuyasha…Yukino se moqua d'elle et lui donna un puissant coup avec son éventail qui projeta Kagome jusqu'au bord de la falaise.

« Kagome-sama ! » cria Miroku. Elle était évanouie avec une longue coupure sur la joue.

« Ka-Kagome… » Inuyasha tenta de se relever mais Yukino lui donna un coup de pied et ce dernier retomba dans son sang.

« Vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver…me faire perdre un tel temps à moi ! » elle enjamba Inuyasha et se dirigea vers Miroku en donnant un autre coup d'éventail à Kirara qui s'était jetée sur elle à son passage. Sango la récupéra et constata qu'elle lui avait cassé une patte à l'avant.

« Espèce de monstre ! Hiraikotsu ! » s'écria Sango. Yukino regarda le boomerang géant venir vers elle et l'arrêta d'une main.

« Tu as une bien jolie arme fillette mais il te faudrait encore un millier d'années si tu espères pouvoir me toucher » elle lui renvoya son arme. Sango ne parvint pas à la réceptionner et reçut un violent coup à l'estomac. Elle tomba au sol et se plia de douleur.

« Sango ! » s'écria Miroku qui voulut se précipiter vers elle. Yukino lui bloqua le passage et ce dernier se retrouva figé face à elle.

« Tu es plutôt pas mal pour un humain… » susurra t-elle à son oreille. «…mais tu ne restes qu'un humain ! » elle posa sa main sur son Kazaana et commença à lui geler la main jusqu'à son bras avant de le propulser sur Sango. « Voilà je pense mettre débarrassée de tous ces gêneurs » déclara t-elle en regardant autour d'elle son funeste carnage. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Sesshomaru qui se battait encore pour faire reculer sans cesse la vague interminable de loups des neiges. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il commençait un peu à s'essouffler mais elle préféra accélérer les choses et se recréa un arc avec plusieurs flèches de glaces.

Kisaki avait tout observé de loin…elle avait vu ses amis tombés les uns après les autres sous les coups de cette youkai sans pitié et à présent...elle allait s'occuper de…

« Sesshomaru…sama… » murmura t-elle. Elle voulait se lever mais sa peur la maintenait toujours au sol… « Je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça mais… » elle serra de la neige entre ses doigts et pencha la tête pour laisser ses larmes couler.

« Kisaki… » appela d'une voix faible, Kikyo allongée prés d'elle. « Tu peux les sauver…si tu ne le fais pas Naraku…Naraku aura gagné… »

« Mais qu'est ce que je suis supposée faire ! Je ne peux pas…je suis trop faible… »

« C'est vrai tu es faible » répondit Kikyo. Kisaki releva la tête vers elle, surprise par sa réponse. «…mais j'étais comme toi et avant même que je m'en rende compte Naraku avait eu le temps de semer le trouble dans mon cœur…en me forçant à blesser la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi… »

« Kikyo…qu'est ce que vous racontez ? »

« Il m'a conduit à la mort…mais le destin a voulu que je revienne et il m'a fait clairement comprendre que ma place n'était plus aux côtés de celui que j'aime » une larme coula dans le coin de ses yeux et elle regarda Kisaki avec colère. « Si tu ne veux pas partager le même destin que moi alors va ! Va sauver celui que tu aimes, sans te retourner ! »

Ses paroles furent assez fortes pour réveiller Kisaki et la faire réagir. Elle regarda une fois de plus Sesshomaru qui n'avait pas remarqué que Yukino le visait avec sa flèche mais Kisaki se leva d'un bond et donna un coup de poing au mur de glace qui se mit à résonner « Sesshomaru-sama ! » hurla t-elle de toute ses forces.

Ce dernier réduisit à néant une dizaine de loups en même temps et s'arrêta quelques secondes lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Kisaki. Il tourna aussitôt la tête vers Yukino et vit qu'elle venait de décocher une flèche dans sa direction. Il l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne et la brisa entre ses doigts. La youkai des neiges jura et recréa encore plusieurs bêtes qui se jetèrent sur Sesshomaru.

« Il ne pourra pas tous les battre » déclara Kisaki qui avait retrouvé son regard déterminé. Elle recouvra Kikyo avec la fourrure de Sesshomaru en la remerciant. Kikyo lui adressa un sourire et ferma les yeux, totalement épuisée. Kisaki fit face au mur de glace qui la séparait du champ de bataille et dégaina sa lame. Sa queue et ses oreilles apparurent tout comme ses griffes et ses yeux écarlates. Elle sauta dans les airs et trancha le mur en invoquant les flammes noires.

Yukino n'en revint pas…elle était loin de se douter qu'elle aussi possédait une relique aussi puissante. Elle ne la croyait déjà même pas capable de se relever, suite au choc qu'elle lui avait fait subir mais là…elle commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, en plus elle remarqua que Sesshomaru n'avait d'attention que pour elle. Un sourire malfaisant se dessina alors sur son visage et elle décida de changer de cible…elle dirigea son arc sur Kisaki. Sesshomaru n'eut même pas le temps de prévenir Kisaki que Yukino avait déjà tirée sa flèche. Cette dernière frappa si vite que Kisaki la vit au dernier moment et ne pût l'éviter…elle reçut la flèche en pleine poitrine…

Avec sa simple aura, menaçante de colère, Sesshomaru détruisit tous ses ennemis d'un coup et se précipita vers Kisaki avant d'être arrêté à mi chemin par Yukino. Elle l'obligea à reculer avec une épée constituée de glace.

« Tu as osé…tu vas mourir pour cette erreur ! » la menaça t-il lorsqu'il vit que Kisaki s'était effondrée sur le sol et qui ne semblait plus manifester aucun signe de vie.

« J'aime contempler ton visage lorsque tu es en colère, tu me rappelles beaucoup ton père… » ricana la youkai.

« Ferme-la ! Tu… » il se tût lorsqu'il sentit une étrange aura…Yukino en fit de même…ils furent étonnés de voir que cela provenait du corps de Kisaki. Elle émettait non pas une énergie rouge comme à son habitude mais bel et bien une énergie blanche. Ils remarquèrent même que la queue et les oreilles de la jeune fille se coloraient en blancs également.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » s'étonna Yukino, soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle le fût d'autant plus lorsqu'elle vit Kisaki se lever pour se retirer elle-même la flèche de sa poitrine et la jeter au sol comme si de rien n'était. Ses cheveux étaient toujours rouges mais ses griffes étaient beaucoup plus longues, elle releva ensuite la tête vers eux et ils purent constater combien son regard avait changé…surtout Sesshomaru, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un regard si meurtrier et emplit de haine…son regard rouge sang transperçait littéralement celui de Yukino et lui indiquait clairement qu'elle allait la tuer…cette impression se confirma lorsqu'elle poussa un puissant hurlement qui fit de nouveau trembler toute la falaise et la fragilisa davantage. Son cri parvint même à faire trembler Yukino quelques secondes.

Miroku et Sango étaient encore conscients et assistèrent de loin à toute la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux avec stupéfaction. Inuyasha avait perdu connaissance tout comme Kagome qui se trouvait toujours au bord de la falaise.

« Cette créature n'est pas la même que tout à l'heure, que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda désespérément Yukino.

Sesshomaru ne savait plus lui non plus qui il avait en face de lui mais étant donné qu'elle fixait avec haine Yukino, il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait bien de Kisaki seulement…il ignorait si elle était toujours consciente de ses actes et préféra rester sur ses gardes. En revanche, il n'était pas contre qu'elle inflige une bonne correction à cette youkai détestable, avec son appui.

Kisaki sourit car elle venait de comprendre les intentions de Sesshomaru et ne perdit pas de temps pour foncer droit sur Yukino. Elle la saisit par la gorge er l'enfonça dans le sol. Celle qui se faisait appeler la dame des neiges, n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et tenta vainement de repousser Kisaki…sans succès. La kitsune lui assainit plusieurs coups de poings sans s'arrêter avant de la propulser au bord de la falaise. Sesshomaru ne parvenait même pas à s'approcher d'elle tellement l'aura qu'émettait Kisaki était puissante.

« Comment peux-tu faire… » marmonna Yukino avant que Kisaki ne lui remette un coup de pied au visage pour la faire taire. Kisaki était terrifiante, elle ne parlait pas et se contentait de rire doucement à chaque fois qu'elle bloquait son adversaire…elle lécha même le sang sur ses mains. Sesshomaru n'aimait pas ça, il trouvait qu'elle prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir à blesser au lieu d'achever son ennemie en un coup…cela ne lui ressemblait pas et sur le moment, elle avait vraiment l'air d'une véritable youkai. Avant que ça ne dégénère trop Sesshomaru saisit Kisaki par le bras avant qu'elle n'atteigne Yukino avec ses griffes acérées.

« Ça suffit maintenant Kisaki ! Je vais l'achever » déclara t-il sans la lâcher. Kisaki grogna légèrement après lui avant de se résigner face à sa remarque. Sesshomaru fût soulagé de voir que sa conscience n'avait pas disparue. Elle ne chercha même pas à se dégager de son étreinte et se contenta de se gratter jusqu'au sang à sa marque en forme de lys présente dans son cou. « Arrête ça ! » lui ordonna Sesshomaru en lui retirant sa main.

« Soyez maudit…soyez maudit tous autant que vous êtes ! » Yukino venait d'exploser de colère et son aura glaciale se répandit tout autour d'eux sous forme de vents violents. La falaise ne tenue pas le choc et commença à s'effondrer très rapidement. Kagome qui était au bord tomba dans le vide…Kisaki se libéra de Sesshomaru et plongea dans le vide pour la récupérer. Yukino se lança à sa poursuite ainsi que Sesshomaru. Kirara réussit à se transformer en chat géant malgré sa patte cassée et emmena Miroku et Sango loin de l'effondrement. Shippo prit Inuyasha avec lui et tous se rassemblèrent près de Kikyo.

Kisaki était parvenue à rattraper Kagome et s'agrippait à présent à la falaise grâce à son bras qu'elle était parvenue à transformer partiellement en patte géante de sa vraie forme de Kitsune. Elle ne pouvait pas remonter et en plus Yukino fonçait droit sur elle.

« Tu vas regretter ce que tu m'as fait ! » elle voulut frapper Kisaki dans le dos mais cette dernière déploya ses ailes et Yukino se mangea le mur avant de tomber dans le vide avec tout un éboulement de pierre. Un sourire triomphant se dessina sur le visage de Kisaki.

« Kisaki ! » l'interpella Sesshomaru. Elle se retourna vers lui et ce dernier fut une nouvelle fois stupéfait de voir sa paire d'ailes non pas rouge mais blanche. Cependant cette vision ne fût que de courte durée puisqu'elles ne tardèrent pas à redevenir écarlates.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda t-elle comme si elle avait tout oublié. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit Kagome.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? » s'enquit-il.

« Je me suis prise une flèche par cette youkai et puis…plus rien et là je me retrouve en face de vous… » elle regarda autour d'elle « …dans les airs » constata t-elle. « Ou est-elle d'ailleurs ? »

« Tu viens juste d'en finir avec elle » répondit-il un peu sceptique.

« Je…quoi ? Moi j'ai fait ça ? C'est impossible comment ? Je ne m'en souviens pas ! »

Sesshomaru vit qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant et qu'elle avait vraiment tout oublié…après tout la Kisaki qu'il venait de voir était différente de celle qu'il avait en face de lui en ce moment. L'autre ne dégageait que de l'animosité et semblait ignorer la peur…tandis que la vraie Kisaki était douce et en principe n'aimait pas blesser les autres. Sesshomaru était un peu inquiet quant à ce changement d'état mais il préféra ne pas insister pour le moment.

« Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, pour l'instant remontons » suggéra t-il.

« D'accord » répondit-elle peu convaincue.

Ensemble ils remontèrent jusqu'en haut mais la neige n'avait toujours pas cessé et Sesshomaru trouva cela étrange étant donné qu'il ne sentait plus l'aura de Yukino. La falaise était pratiquement détruite mais ils purent retrouver Inuyasha et ses amis un peu plus loin. Sesshomaru alla confier Kagome à Miroku dont le bras n'était plus gelé et ce dernier le remercia en lui rendant sa fourrure. Le daiyoukai ne lui répondit pas et reprit son bien avant de chercher Kisaki des yeux. Il la retrouva au bord du précipice, le regard perdu à l'horizon. Il voulut se diriger vers elle mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il la vit tourner la tête vers lui. Elle lui souriait et pleurait en même temps…Sesshomaru se dirigea à grand pas vers elle…mais il vit soudain une étrange lumière venir du ciel et se diriger rapidement vers Kisaki qui avait le dos tourné.

« Kisaki ! Recule-toi ! » lui cria t-il alors qu'il venait de sentir l'odeur de Yukino.

Kisaki tourna la tête et vit une petite lumière venir droit sur elle…Des serpents de neiges sortirent du sol et lui retinrent les jambes, lui empêchant tout mouvement de fuite. « Qu'est ce que c'est… Non ! » elle plaça ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger mais Sesshomaru fût plus rapide et se plaça devant elle… « Sesshomaru-sama non ! » il reçut l'attaque à sa place mais ce qui fût assez anormal c'est de voir la petite de lumière s'enrouler autour de son cou avant d'émettre un éblouissement total…

La lumière disparue, Kisaki ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Sesshomaru mais que ce dernier avait la tête baissée.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » elle voulut lui relever la visage mais il intercepta son geste et releva la tête. Kisaki fût un peu soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait pas de blessures apparentes mais cette impression ne fût que de courte durée…surtout lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de son sang. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t-elle en remarquant une marque sanglante en forme de flocon de neige dans le cou du youkai.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je vous ai bien eu ! » s'exclama Yukino qui venait de réapparaitre devant eux en flottant dans les airs. « Sesshomaru, tu as fait exactement ce que j'attendais de toi… à présent te voilà perdu sauf si… »

« Sauf si quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait monstre ! » s'énerva Kisaki. Sesshomaru resserra son étreinte sur elle avant de la lâcher pour se placer devant elle. « Que faîtes vous Sesshom… »

« Pourquoi as-tu placé un sceau sur moi…répond si tu tiens à ta misérable vie » déclara Sesshomaru en sortant Tenseiga. « Il est évident que j'étais ta cible depuis le départ »

« Alors tu le savais et cela ne t'a pas empêché de foncer tête baissée dedans…tout ça pour cette chose… »

« Je t'interdis de l'insulter ! » il lança un Meido mais elle l'esquiva encore.

« Avant de recommencer je te conseille de m'écouter si tu tiens à ta vie »

« Pourquoi ? Quelle est donc cette marque, à la fin ! » s'impatienta Kisaki à qui cela commençait drôlement à inquiéter.

« Toi Tais-toi ! La seule chose que tu peux retenir c'est que s'il est dans cet état c'est à cause de toi ! Tout ça parce qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour toi ! Tu veux savoir quelle marque je lui ai posé ? Et bien je vais vous le dire…Ce sceau est une sorte d'exorcisme, il agit contre les youkais en les purifiant lentement de l'intérieur…seul celui ou en l'occurrence celle qui a posé le sceau peut le retirer…autrement le youkai concerné par cet envoutement trouve la mort dans les jours qui suivent…et il n'existe aucun remède ou contre sort pour l'annuler…les branches du flocon vont s'étendre sur son corps et si elles atteignent son cœur, alors ce sera la fin pour lui ! »

Kisaki devint toute pâle en entendant cette horrible déclaration « C'est impossible… »

« Tu t'imagines sans doute que je vais croire à tes mensonges ? » répliqua Sesshomaru.

« Il ne tient qu'à toi de me croire ou non. De toute façon tu verras bien avec le temps…tu as beau être puissant je pense qu'il faudra un peu moins d'une semaine pour que ce sortilège est raison de toi mais je ne t'en laisserai pas si tant… » Kisaki remarqua que le visage de la youkai, commençait à se fissurer « …Je t'accorde deux jours pour que tu puisses y réfléchir et aussi pour que tu puisses constater l'efficacité du sceau… » elle ricana « …si tu décides de venir avec moi et de me livrer la fleur de sang alors je lèverai le sortilège, en revanche…si tu ne viens pas alors non seulement tu perdras la vie mais en plus je déchainerais sur ce pays, un hiver éternel et tous tes amis mourront. Tu vois...je ne suis pas si cruelle je te laisse le choix et… »

« Il n'en fera rien ! » l'interrompit Kisaki en se plaçant devant Sesshomaru.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis jeune idiote ? »

« J'ai dis qu'il ne vous écoutera pas ! Vous n'êtes même pas capable de l'affronter loyalement, il a fallu que vous employiez une tactique de lâche ! Sesshomaru-sama n'est pas à vous ! » elle mit ses bras devant lui comme pour faire comprendre qu'il lui appartenait « Et il ne le sera jamais ! Il n'a pas besoin de vous pour se libérer, je le sauverai moi-même ! » déclara t-elle à haute voix, les yeux remplient de larmes. Sesshomaru fût choquer de l'entendre parler ainsi mais il n'en montra rien.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Qu'est ce qui ne faut pas entendre…tu as beau être une fleur de sang et savoir redonner de l'énergie mais ton rôle s'arrête là, tu pourras juste prolonger un peu plus longtemps sa vie et encore…tu es pitoyable… »

« Je… »

« Ça suffit Kisaki, elle a dit ce qu'elle avait à dire alors partons » déclara t-il en la tirant par le bras.

« Mais… » Kisaki arrêta d'insister, même si elle aurait bien voulut lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Elle avait remarqué que Yukino commençait sérieusement à ennuyer Sesshomaru.

« Quand à toi…je te conseille d'être prête car je n'attendrai pas deux jours pour te régler ton compte ! » ajouta Sesshomaru avant de s'éloigner définitivement avec Kisaki.

« Je l'espère bien cher Sesshomaru… » dit-elle avant de disparaître sous forme de brouillard.

Kisaki était très inquiète contrairement à lui qui ne donnait pas l'impression de prendre ça très au sérieux…mais la réalité était bien là, la marque dans son cou en était la preuve et s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement une solution, Sesshomaru pourrait vraiment…non, Kisaki refusait cette éventualité…elle ne le permettrait tout simplement pas, quitte à intervenir elle même…la jeune fille était prête à lui offrir son ultime pouvoir de fleur de sang afin de sauver la vie de celui qu'elle aime…au péril de la sienne…

…

Dans le prochain chapitre : Les menaces de Yukino continuent…Naraku décide de s'en mêler tandis que Sesshomaru perd de plus en plus ses forces…Kisaki réussira t-elle à faire comprendre ses sentiments au daiyoukai ? Dans tous les cas, quelqu'un risque d'en payer le prix fort…

Rendez-vous dans 15 jours ! )

N'oubliez pas les commentaires please !


	18. Chapter18 Neige éternelle, flamme fugace

_**Titre: **__**à**__** travers le temps…**_

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et que cela ne vous empêche pas de continuer à me lire ) Pour ce chapitre, encore beaucoup d'actions et surtout de sentiments… Bref ! Je n'en dis pas plus… à vous de lire, en espérant que la suite vous plaira !

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! *S'incline* continuez à m'encourager de cette manière s'il vous plaît, ça me fait grand plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

…

Chapitre 18 : Neige éternelle, flamme fugace

Suite à l'attaque de Yukino et aux blessures qu'elle avait infligées au groupe d'Inuyasha, Sesshomaru les laissa s'installer dans la grotte où ses compagnons avaient trouvés refuge. Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas le choix, la tempête avait repris de plus bel et ils n'avaient nul part où aller. Jaken et Rin s'étaient réveillés et allèrent accueillir Sesshomaru et Kisaki tandis que Kohaku fut très surpris de voir sa sœur, arriver avec eux. Miroku et Sango allongèrent Kagome et Kikyo, toujours évanouies, ainsi qu'Inuyasha sur le sol. Sa blessure était assez grave et Kisaki proposa son aide en sortant sa trousse de secours de son sac. Ils lui firent un bandage en espérant qu'il aille mieux. Sango soigna Kirara et la déposa près du feu pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer, Hiru s'approcha d'elle et poussa plusieurs petits sifflements comme pour la rassurer.

Sesshomaru s'assit un peu à l'écart d'eux et les regarda s'afférer dans tous les sens pour soigner les blessés. Il devait le reconnaître…Inuyasha et ses amis les avaient beaucoup aidés et sans eux il n'aurait probablement pas réussi à tenir seul face à la youkai des neiges…il devra les remercier…sauf si…il toucha sa marque au cou mais il remarqua que Kisaki le regardait avec un visage inquiet. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux d'elle et se concentra sur un moyen de mettre fin à tous ça une bonne fois pour toute.

La neige commençait à s'accentuer à l'entrée de la grotte et le froid pénétrait de plus en plus avec le vent, malgré le feu. Yukino n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle leur avait promis un hiver éternel. Kisaki regarda Hiru et sortit son épée, tous la regardèrent avec étonnement et Sesshomaru ne la quitta pas des yeux alors qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas résolu jusqu'à l'entrée.

Elle planta son épée dans le sol et posa sa main sur le pommeau « Amaterasu : lumière céleste protectrice ! » s'exclama t-elle alors qu'un rideau de flammes noires s'échappa de sa lame pour se mettre à recouvrir l'ensemble de l'ouverture de la caverne, empêchant ainsi le froid de se propager. Une fois cela fait, Kisaki laissa son épée et revint vers ses amis normalement, sans faire attention à leurs regards stupéfaits.

« Vous êtes très impressionnante Kisaki-san » commenta Miroku.

« Non, je ne crois pas…je fais seulement ce dont je suis capable. Si j'avais été vraiment impressionnante j'aurai évité que tout ceci ne se produise… »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Kisaki » dit Sango pour la rassurer « Personne ne pouvait prévoir les agissements de Naraku…tu nous as sauvés, tu n'as rien à te reprocher » conclut-elle.

Kisaki n'avait pas l'air très convaincue et son regard se tourna immédiatement vers Sesshomaru…Miroku en fit de même et comprit qu'elle s'en voulait pour la malédiction que lui avait jeté la dame des neiges. Elle soupira encore une fois avant de sortir un petit poignard ainsi qu'un flacon, de son sac. Sans attendre la réaction des autres, elle s'ouvrit le poignet et fit couler son sang dans le petit récipient. Grâce au collier que lui avait donné Sesshomaru, l'odeur de son sang n'avait plus rien de perturbant et cela lui était fort utile. Sa coupure se referma aussitôt et elle confia le flacon à Miroku.

« Faîtes boire ceci à Inuyasha, sa blessure guérira plus vite de cette façon. » déclara t-elle. Sesshomaru n'aimait pas du tout cette idée mais comme il n'avait pas pu l'en empêcher, il préféra la laisser poursuivre. « Mon sang est un puissant remède pour les youkais mais il n'a malheureusement aucun effet sur les humains sauf ceux dont le cœur est totalement pur et dénué de malice »

« Ça c'est très impressionnant » ajouta Shippo en s'agrippant à l'épaule de Miroku pour pouvoir observer le flacon également.

« Arigato Kisaki-sa…sama » répondit Miroku « Mais il n'y a pas de risques pour qu'il perde la raison comme les autres fois ? »

« Peut être…mais alors il nous suffira de l'assommer pour qu'à son réveil tout rentre dans l'ordre » déclara t-elle en se levant. Elle se dirigea vers Kikyo et Kagome qui ne s'étaient toujours pas réveillées et inspecta la blessure de la miko…la glace n'avait pas disparue et continuait de s'étendre.

« Vous allez aussi les soigner ? » demanda Kohaku en venant près d'elle.

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire…personne ne mourra, ça je peux te le garantir…Hiru ? » le petit animal se redressa en entendant son prénom et alla voir sa maîtresse. Kisaki le prit dans ses bras « Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup ces derniers temps mais peux-tu m'aider encore s'il te plaît ? » Il siffla et lui lécha le visage en guise d'acquiescement « Arigato Hiru » murmura t-elle. La belette alla se placer entre les deux femmes et commença à émettre une lumière bleuté, Kisaki posa une main sur le front de Kagome et l'autre sur la blessure de Kikyo. Ses cheveux rouges s'élevèrent derrière elle, un peu comme des flammes et une lumière rouge l'enveloppa pour finalement absorber l'énergie bleue d'Hiru, qu'elle diffusa sur le corps des deux mikos. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière écarlate s'estompa et Kisaki posa ses mains au sol pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Elle était épuisée…elle sentit même la blessure que Yukino lui avait faîtes à la poitrine avec une de ses flèches, se rouvrir…

« Kisaki-sama ? Tout va bien ? » s'enquit Miroku en venant près d'elle.

« O-Oui…il faut juste que… » elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Sesshomaru à côté d'elle et sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il la souleva pour l'emmener avec lui afin d'être un peu à l'écart des amis de son frère. « Sesshomaru-sama, que faîtes vous ? Reposez-moi ! Je n'ai pas… »

« Si tu as terminé » la coupa t-il. « Inutile de perdre davantage de temps avec eux »

« Quoi ? Mais ce sont nos amis, ils nous ont aidés ! »

« Et tu les as remerciés en les soignant…en ce qui me concerne ce ne sont pas mes amis, je les remercie simplement pour avoir été mes alliés lorsque le moment s'est présenté » déclara t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Mais… »

« C'est bon Kisaki-sama…il a raison » intervint Miroku « Vous en avez assez fait pour nous…Arigato…à présent restez auprès de Sesshomaru, je crois qu'indirectement c'est ce qu'il veut vous faire comprendre… »

Sesshomaru ne contredit pas le moine puisqu'il avait effectivement raison, en revanche il pensait que son commentaire était inutile. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna avec Kisaki qui s'excusait de partir aussi précipitamment. Finalement il retourna à la même place que tout à l'heure et lâcha Kisaki avant de se rassoir. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête contre son bras.

« Avez-vous mal Sesshomaru-sama ? » demanda t-elle timidement.

« Non… »

« Est-ce que vous m'en voulez ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir, tu n'as rien fait de mal » Kisaki serra le bras du youkai contre elle et se mit à pleurer. « Ne pleure pas Kisaki… » Il sentit soudainement l'odeur de son sang et l'écarta de lui « Tu es blessée ? » il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre sa réponse…il vit une tâche rouge se dessiner lentement sur le haut de son habit. « Yukino….la flèche, tu… »

« Je vais bien, je vous assure ! » répondit-elle fermement « Arrêtez de vous préoccupez de moi et tâchez plutôt de trouver une solution quand à au sort que cette youkai vous a jeté ! »

Miroku, Sango, Shippo et tous les autres entendaient toute leur conversation contre leur volonté et ils furent incroyablement surpris de voir qu'elle levait la voix sur Sesshomaru…ils en conclurent qu'elle n'avait absolument pas peur de lui et en même temps qu'elle devait être assez spéciale pour qu'il ne lui dise rien.

« Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez ! Vous m'entendez ! Alors mes blessures ou même ma fatigue on s'en fiche !… »

« Kisaki… »

« Je…je ne veux pas que… » ses larmes coulèrent toutes seules sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter et elle ne parvint même plus à s'exprimer…pour Sesshomaru s'en était trop, il la ramena contre lui et la serra dans ses bras.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez ! »

« Je ne vais pas mourir » il se pencha un peu plus sur elle et Kisaki passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Pas ça non !... » elle continua de pleurer ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes et Sesshomaru ne savait plus quoi dire pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer à la vie…jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Rin s'approcher d'eux. Kisaki la remarqua et s'éloigna un peu du youkai. La fillette attrapa la main de Kisaki et lui sourit.

« Sesshomaru-sama a promis de nous protéger, il ne nous abandonnera pas….alors, ne pleure plus Onee-sama…ne pleure plus, Rin vous aime » déclara t-elle toujours avec le sourire.

Kisaki la prit dans ses bras, toujours en pleurant mais cette fois-ci avec un certain réconfort que lui offrait la fillette…Sesshomaru les rapprocha toutes les deux de lui sans se préoccuper du regard des autres et même de Jaken. Ce dernier se rapprocha et s'assit à côté d'eux avec les larmes aux yeux. Kisaki avait peur c'est vrai mais elle n'avait pas pensé à ce que pouvait ressentir Rin et même Jaken, eux aussi devaient avoir peur…pourtant, Rin venait de prouver qu'elle était beaucoup plus forte qu'elle et ce, avec de simples mots…alors elle non plus ne baissera pas les bras, Kisaki décida qu'elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour sauver celui qu'elle aime et ainsi préserver le bonheur d'être toujours ensemble, comme aujourd'hui.

…

Plus d'une heure s'écoula sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bouge, Rin finit même par s'endormir tout comme Jaken. Kisaki avait fermé les yeux mais ne dormait pas et elle savait que c'était également le cas pour Sesshomaru. Pendant ce temps Kagome et Kikyo s'étaient réveillées et Miroku leur avait expliqué la situation. Il avait également fait boire le sang de Kisaki à Inuyasha et ce dernier n'avait manifesté aucune réaction violente. Sa blessure guérie, il dormait en ronflant bruyamment jusqu'à ce que Shippo le fasse taire en lui donnant un coup sur la tête. Kagome n'en revint pas lorsqu'elle vit Sesshomaru entourer Kisaki et Rin de ses bras…ils semblaient tellement paisibles comme ça, endormi…mais d'après elle c'était surtout parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. A présent, il fallait trouver une solution pour parvenir à détruire Yukino et la forcer à lever le sort de Sesshomaru avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

…

Pendant ce temps au nord, au pied d'une montagne enneigée, Yukino se remettait de ses blessures tout en maudissant Kisaki.

« Sale petite garce ! Comment a-t-elle réussi à me mettre dans cet état ! » s'énerva t-elle alors qu'elle constatait les dégâts occasionnés sur son corps. Sa boule de cristal tournoya autour d'elle et fit disparaître ses blessures au bout de plusieurs minutes.

« Tu as l'air contrarié » dit Naraku en apparaissant derrière elle.

« Pas du tout…tout se passe comme prévu à part… » dit-elle en remettant son kimono. Les dernières fissures sur son visage disparurent totalement et elle se tourna vers Naraku. Elle vint rapidement le saisir par la gorge et le jeta contre la montagne. « À part en ce qui concerne ta sale fleur de sang ! Tu avais oublié de me préciser qu'elle était une youkai dotée d'une force monstrueuse ! »

Naraku se releva en ricanant « Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait te donner à ce point du fil à retordre…et tu es mal placée pour parler de force monstrueuse »

« La dernière fleur de sang que j'ai dévorée était une simple humaine… »

« Je comprends mieux dans ce cas…Kisaki n'est pas comme les autres en plus d'être une youkai, elle contient en elle une force mystérieuse. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir ce pouvoir une fois mais je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'œuvre…et d'après la tête que tu fais…tu as clairement dû passer un mauvais quart d'heure. »

« Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi hanyo ! J'ai l'intention de lui régler son compte lors de notre prochaine rencontre » déclara t-elle en faisant augmenter son aura glaciale.

« N'oublie pas qu'elle est à moi et je t'interdis de la blesser » répliqua Naraku en l'enlaçant de ses tentacules. Yukino esquissa un sourire et les gela avant de les briser.

« Je me fiche de ce que tu dis…tu la veux ? Alors tu iras la chercher toi-même…en ce qui me concerne j'ai la ferme intention de la tuer très lentement »

Naraku sortit la perle sacrée et Yukino se retrouva paralysée. Il libéra également un nuage de miasme très intense mais cela n'affecta pas la youkai.

« Nous avons un accord ma chère…et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que tu le respectes… »

« Maudit… »

« Garde tes insultes pour toi…tout comme tes plans minables. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux des autres en particulier de Sesshomaru et d'Inuyasha mais Kisaki tu ne la blesses pas…arrange toi simplement pour l'affaiblir, ensuite je viendrai la chercher n'ait aucune crainte pour ça… »

« Je sais…je sais très bien que tu n'as plus assez d'énergie pour m'enfermer à nouveau » déclara Yukino « Tu peux simplement me bloquer avec la Shikon no Tama rien de plus… »

« Si tu le dis…espérons simplement que tu ne te trompe pas… »

Yukino le regarda avec mépris « C'est d'accord…je ne lui ferai rien… »

« Parfait… » Il leva son emprise d'elle et cette dernière lui tourna le dos « Je sais que tu as jeté un sort sur Sesshomaru et que s'il ne te rejoint pas, il en mourra dans les prochains jours…astucieux…tu m'enlèves une épine du pied. Je compte sur toi pour déchainer ta neige encore plus violemment pour ne leur laisser aucun répit »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises ! À présent disparais de ma vue ! »

« Comme tu le souhaites…alors je te dis, à dans deux jours…Dame des neiges…et protège bien ton cristal car s'il est détruit tu sais ce qu'il risque de t'arriver… » conclut Naraku. Il disparût ensuite dans son nuage de miasme.

« Dès que j'en aurai la chance…je jure que je te tuerai Naraku » déclara Yukino en fissurant le sol à ses pieds.

Kagura avait tout entendu et les derniers de mots de Naraku au sujet de la boule de cristal de Yukino, laissait penser à une occasion de détruire la youkai et peut être de sauver Sesshomaru en même temps…elle hésita quelques secondes avant de se décider à aller le prévenir…elle savait que si Naraku la surprenait, ce serait alors la fin pour elle…

…

Lorsque Kisaki décida d'ouvrir les yeux, elle remarqua que tout le monde dormait autour d'elle. Le feu ne s'était toujours pas éteint grâce aux flammes noires et l'Amaterasu protégeait l'entrée. Kisaki regarda Rin qui dormait contre elle et décida de l'amener près du feu pour la réchauffer. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et déposa la fillette au sol avant de mettre une couverture sur elle. Elle fit ensuite la même chose avec Jaken. Hiru dormait près de Kirara, tout était silencieux dans la grotte. Kisaki vérifia si tout le monde dormait bien et retourna près de Sesshomaru…Elle se glissa doucement contre lui et posa ses mains sur son visage…il ouvrit les yeux, elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas.

« Sesshomaru-sama, permettez moi de vous redonner de l'énergie » murmura t-elle tout bas.

« Tu as préféré attendre que tout le monde dorme…Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien parce que… » elle ne trouvait pas de réponse appropriée et commençait à devenir rouge « …parce que je pensais que cela aller vous gêner vis-à-vis des amis de votre frère »

« Je me fiche bien d'eux et de leurs avis…ils se sont invités eux-mêmes ici alors ils n'ont rien à dire » Kisaki se mit à rire doucement « Pourquoi ris-tu ? »

« Ça me rassure de voir que vous êtes toujours aussi autoritaire cela prouve que vous allez bien…enfin pour l'instant… » elle voulut regarder sa marque dans le cou mais il l'en empêcha et Kisaki constata avec peur que sa main était étrangement froide. « Sesshomaru-sama ! Ça a donc commencé…je… » Il l'a fit taire en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Elle voulut tout de suite s'éloigner mais il lui retint fermement la tête…elle finit par capituler et se laissa perdre dans cette vague d'émotions qu'il lui offrait. Sesshomaru sentait ses forces revenir et après plusieurs secondes, il la laissa un peu respirer.

« Je tuerai Yukino et je lèverai ce sort…je te le promets alors cesse de t'inquiéter » déclara t-il fermement.

« Mais si…si vous la tuez, elle ne pourra plus vous libérer et sans elle vous… »

« Que les choses soient claires Kisaki, je n'ai nullement l'intention de te livrer à elle et encore moins de mourir. Ma vie est bien trop précieuse pour que je me permette de la gaspiller et puis…il me reste encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir en tant que seigneur de l'Ouest mais aussi en tant qu'homme… » il la regarda dans les yeux et Kisaki rougit car elle comprenait plus ou moins où il voulait en venir. « Je veux les accomplir en t'ayant à mes côtés…si tu m'as compris alors sache que je ne me résignerai pas…pas avant d'en avoir fini avec tout ça…»

« Hai… » répondit-elle alors qu'elle sentait à nouveau ses larmes monter. Elle posa son front sur le sien « Je vous fais confiance et sachez que rien ne me ferai plus plaisir que de rester à vos côtés… » Cette fois, ce fût elle qui l'embrassa et d'une façon qui surprit Sesshomaru. Jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé de cette manière auparavant et pour une fois ce fût elle qui le domina. Le youkai se dit que s'ils avaient été seuls il n'aurait probablement pas résisté à l'envie de la renverser au sol pour faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Seul la barrière du Chi no Hon les retenait encore, autrement il l'aurait fait sienne depuis bien longtemps. Kisaki passa ses bras autour de son cou et fit glisser sa fourrure au passage, ce qui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher. Elle l'aimait…elle désirait lui faire comprendre, lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui mais avant, il fallait qu'elle lui dise autre chose…

« Sesshomaru-sama…je… » elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit son visage…il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien…elle posa une main sur son front mais il n'avait pas de fièvre enfin…sa température avait plus ou moins grimpée depuis quelques secondes « Que vous arrive t-il ? C'est le sceau ? Il vous fait souffrir ?... »

« Idiote… » dit-il en détournant ses yeux d'elle.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna t-elle. « Pourquoi me… » Il la rapprocha de lui et recula ses cheveux d'une main avant de parcourir sa nuque avec sa langue. « Arrêtez…je…pourquoi faîtes vous ça… »

« Ça t'apprendra à m'avoir mis dans cet état…peut être qu'à l'avenir tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me provoquer de la sorte…et évite de crier si tu ne veux pas réveiller les autres… »

« Mais je… ah ! » elle couvrit sa bouche d'une main afin de cacher sa voix…il venait de l'atteindre à son point faible et semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il arrêta ses gestes et la reposa contre lui. Kisaki ne disait plus rien et préféra rester tranquille afin d'écouter le cœur du youkai. Il battait vite…Kisaki ferma les yeux et rougit légèrement en espérant que ce son était pour elle. Cependant elle les rouvrit bien vite en pensant que cela pourrait bientôt prendre fin si elle ne prenait pas rapidement les devants.

« Sesshomaru-sama…je dois vous dire quelque chose… »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » s'enquit-il en passant une main dans la chevelure de la jeune fille.

« Je peux vous sauver de ce sortilège » déclara t-elle en s'éloignant un peu de lui pour le regarder sérieusement.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que seul l'invocateur peut… » il se tût lorsqu'il sentit une main sur sa joue. Kisaki lui souriait mais…tristement. Il comprit alors où elle voulait en venir et lui reprit sa main. « Non n'y pense même pas » dit-il fermement.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Si vous vous unissez à moi, mon plus grand pouvoir sera à vous…et vous serez sauvé ! »

« Peu m'importe tes arguments ma réponse reste la même…je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta vie en jeu de cette façon. Je battrai Yukino et je lèverai moi-même ce sort »

« Mais si elle refuse de vous libérer et bien vous n'aurez pas le choix et je ne vous le laisserai pas non plus ! »

Sesshomaru n'en revint pas, elle était prête à se sacrifier pour lui…prête à lui offrir son pouvoir… mais surtout elle était prête à s'offrir à lui afin de sauver sa vie, sans se soucier des conséquences que cela pouvait engendrer sur la sienne. Pourquoi serait-elle prête à faire tout ça…pourquoi…

« La discussion est close Kisaki…je ne tiens pas à me fâcher avec toi ce soir, alors dors à présent…je sais que tu es fatiguée… »

« Mais… » il la reprit contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Elle comprenait pourquoi il avait réagi de la sorte et elle aussi savait qu'il y avait toujours ce risque sans la fin du Chi no Hon mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de changer d'avis pour autant même si elle décidait de ne pas insister pour l'instant…après tout, elle y avait longuement réfléchi et elle aussi refusait de voir une personne chère disparaître sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire…

…

Kagura avait dû mal à localiser Sesshomaru dans la tempête et le fait qu'elle soit dans les airs n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle ignorait que le pire restait encore à venir…

« Kagura… »

« Naraku ? » Ce dernier venait de surgir de nulle part pour lui barrer la route. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire…

« Il me semble t'avoir déjà prévenu non ? Visiblement tu n'as pas tenu compte de mon avertissement »

« Je suis libre d'aller ou bon me semble…que je sache tu ne m'as rien dit à ce sujet » répliqua t-elle.

« Peut être mais je sais aussi ou tu te rendais…tu ne peux rien me cacher ma pauvre… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda t-elle un peu paniquée.

« Je sais que tu avais l'intention de me trahir une nouvelle fois pour prévenir Sesshomaru du point faible de Yukino…mais rassure toi…je pense qu'il s'agissait de ta dernière trahison » Naraku fit apparaître le cœur de Kagura dans ses mains et le lui rendit.

« Que… » Kagura fut un peu étourdie dans les premières secondes mais cette sensation disparût bien vite lorsqu'elle entendit, pour son plus grand bonheur, son propre cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

« Tu es libre comme tu le désirais ma chère Kagura cependant… » Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Naraku la transperça avec ses tentacules et diffusa du miasme en elle. « Voilà la liberté que tu recherchais tant…et rassure toi j'ai épargné ton précieux cœur pour que tu puisses profiter de lui encore quelques minutes »

Kagura était sous le choc et gravement blessée, elle perdait beaucoup de sang…elle s'allongea sur sa plume et alla s'écraser sur le sol enneigé. Naraku la regarda une dernière fois « Adieu ma chère Kagura… finalement tu n'auras été qu'un simple échec de moi » sur ces mots il disparût.

La neige ne tarda pas à se colorer de rouge autour de Kagura mais elle n'était pas encore morte. Elle se redressa péniblement et porta sa main à son cœur. « Il est là…je le sens enfin…Sesshomaru…que dois-je faire à présent… » Si elle bougeait ses blessures risquaient de devenir mortelle mais…pour lui, pour le youkai qu'elle aimait…elle parvint à se lever. Elle ne sentait plus ni le froid, ni le vent sur sa peau…juste une étrange sensation qui guidait lentement ses pas dans un épais brouillard. Elle avait trahi Naraku pour son cœur et était enfin libre…sa première action de liberté sera peut être sa dernière…mais elle s'en fichait car elle comptait bien contrecarrer les plans de Naraku et ce, peu importe ou cela allait la mener…

…

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus près d'elle…Kisaki s'était endormie sans même sans rendre compte. Elle se redressa doucement et remarqua qu'elle avait dormi avec la fourrure de son bien aimé.

« Kisaki est ce que tout va bien ? »

« Kagome…san, je… »

« Tu nous as inquiétés, tu as dormi une journée entière sans te réveiller »

« Quoi ? » Kisaki ouvrit grand les yeux « C'est impossible ! Sesshomaru-sama…ou est-il ? » demanda t-elle paniquée.

« Calme toi, il est toujours là…il est… » Kagome se tut et la laissa entendre par elle-même. Kisaki tourna la tête lorsqu'elle reconnut sa voix et vit qu'il était en train de se disputer pour la millième fois avec Inuyasha. Elle remarqua aussi que le bouclier d'Amaterasu n'avait pas tenu dû à son manque d'énergie…elle avait dormi une journée, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire…

« Arigato Kisaki de nous avoir sauvés… »

« Ce n'est rien voyons mais… » elle regarda les deux frères et commença à s'inquiéter « Pourquoi se disputent-ils ? »

« Et bien…Un vieil ami de leur père est venu nous parler de cette fameuse Yukino et du sort qu'elle a jeté sur Sesshomaru et… »

« Et ?... » insista Kisaki qui voyait que Kagome n'avait pas envie de lui dire la suite.

« …Il semblerait que Yukino ait menti…même elle, elle ne pourra pas lever ce qu'elle a fait à Sesshomaru » déclara t-elle d'un air désolé.

« C'est impossible… » Kisaki devint toute pâle et sans dire un mot de plus, elle se leva pour rejoindre Sesshomaru. Une fois devant ce dernier et Inuyasha, le youkai lui tourna le dos. « Sesshomaru-sama…non… »

« Cet idiot prévoyait d'aller éliminer cette youkai tout seul » dit Inuyasha en se tournant vers Kisaki.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna t-elle.

« Ouais c'est comme je te dis et encore il avait prévu de partir avant ton réveil » ajouta t-il.

« Inuyasha, ferme là ! » Sesshomaru se retourna et lui donna un grand coup de poing. Ce dernier tomba au sol et Kagome se précipita vers lui.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça crétin ! » s'énerva t-il en voulant le frapper à son tour. Kagome l'en empêcha. « Tu ne te rends pas compte dans quelle situation tu es ! »

« Cela ne regarde personne d'autre que moi alors ne t'en mêle pas, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire ! »

« Ah ouais…donc je suppose que ça ne concerne pas non plus Kisaki ! Monsieur je ne pense qu'à moi ! »

« … » Sesshomaru ne lui répondit pas et ne regarda pas Kisaki non plus.

« Inuyasha assez ! » intervint Kikyo. Tous furent étonnés de la voir réagir et ils la regardèrent en même temps.

« Que veux-tu dire Kikyo ? » demanda Inuyasha en redevenant soudainement calme.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour lui…quand bien même je comprends ton inquiétude dis toi que d'autres ont beaucoup plus à s'en faire que toi… » elle regarda Rin, Jaken ainsi que Kohaku. La fillette était avec Sango et Kohaku et commençait à pleurer tandis que Jaken l'avait largement devancé en versant des torrents de larmes.

« Je sais, tu as raison mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de… »

« Assez ! » s'exclama Kisaki à haute voix tout en baissant la tête. Tous les regards se posèrent ensuite sur elle à part celui de Sesshomaru. « Il existe un moyen de rompre ce sort une bonne fois pour toute ! Et ce moyen c'est moi qui le détiens ! »

Sesshomaru se tourna vers elle et l'attrapa par le bras « N'en rajoute pas plus Kisaki ! » lui ordonna t-il.

« Non ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me taire ! C'est le seul moyen et vous le savez ! » elle se libéra de lui tout en le regardant avec colère.

« Kisaki-sama de quoi parlez vous ? » les interrompit Miroku sans peur. « Vous connaissez un moyen de briser le sceau ? »

« Oui…mais j'ai besoin d'en être sûre. C'est pour ça je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec le vieil ami de l'Inu Taisho… »

« Myoga, c'est de toi qu'on parle ! » s'exclama Inuyasha en prenant la puce entre ses doigts. La vieille puce s'était bien cachée dans la chevelure d'Inuyasha et trembla de peur lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Sesshomaru.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…si vous me le permettez… » il tenta de se sauver mais Inuyasha le rattrapa une nouvelle fois. Kisaki s'approcha de lui et le supplia de l'écouter. Contre toute attente, il accepta…il sauta sur l'épaule de Kisaki et cette dernière passa devant Sesshomaru en l'ignorant. Il voulut encore l'en empêcher mais au dernier moment il se ravisa.

Kisaki s'installa au fond de la grotte et dressa une barrière autour d'elle pour que les autres n'entendent pas leur conversation. Myoga n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre s'expliquer très longtemps, il avait parfaitement vu qui elle était et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire. Tout comme Bokuseno, lui aussi connaissait la fin du Chi no Hon mais même s'il ne voulait pas non plus lui révéler la vérité, il fût d'accord avec elle lorsqu'elle lui parla de son idée pour sauver Sesshomaru…

Lorsqu'ils revinrent vers les autres Myoga regarda Sesshomaru et baissa les yeux « Elle a raison… » déclara t-il « Si Kisaki vous transmet son pouvoir…vous serez sauvé »

Tous furent surpris d'entendre ça mais ils ne comprirent pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient et encore moins pourquoi Sesshomaru refusait cette possibilité. Kagome elle, comprenait un peu plus que les autres car elle avait lu le Chi no Hon avant de le rendre à Kisaki.

« Je refuse ! C'est inutile d'insister, Kisaki. Les impliquer là dedans ne me fera pas changer d'avis ! Tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas en arriver là alors… » Elle s'avança vers lui et tenta de le gifler mais il lui attrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. « Tu aurais osé… »

« Bien sûr que j'aurai osé et encore, j'ai d'autres possibilités pour mieux vous convaincre…et si vous continuez à vous entêter, sachez que je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant à les utiliser ! » Elle ne plaisantait vraiment pas…Sesshomaru lisait dans ses yeux, devenus écarlates, une profonde détermination ainsi qu'une forte volonté à vouloir le sauver. Pour une raison inconnu Inuyasha recula derrière Kagome et Miroku en fit de même derrière Sango. Ils semblaient presque avoir peur de Kisaki ainsi que de la réaction de Sesshomaru.

Finalement Kisaki ne parvint pas à conserver son regard emplit de certitude et baissa la tête avant de s'accrocher désespérément à Sesshomaru « Vous croyez peut être que je n'ai pas peur ! Que je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur moi ! Mais…mais… » Elle releva la tête vers lui, les yeux remplis de larmes « …mais je refuse de vivre dans une vie d'incertitude où vous n'êtes plus à mes côtés ! Cette vie n'aura alors plus aucun sens ! Laissez-moi-vous sauver ! Personne n'a dit que j'en mourrai pour ça ! »

« Kisaki… » Sesshomaru était plus qu'étonné de la voir réagir ainsi devant tout le monde, il commençait même à s'en vouloir…

« Sesshomaru-sama baka ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas comprendre ! » elle venait de le traiter d'idiot et commença même à lui donner de petits coups de poings sur son armure.

« Kisaki-san… » Kagome versa quelques larmes en voyant ça et Inuyasha posa une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Il regarda ensuite son frère de manière menaçante pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait prendre une décision avant de causer encore plus de peine autour de lui…

Sesshomaru changea d'attitude et prit Kisaki dans ses bras avant de fermer les yeux « Je suis désolé… » murmura t-il à son oreille. La jeune fille s'arrêta de pleurer et écouta ce qu'il avait à dire…Elle leva les yeux et vit sa marque dans son cou…elle avait grandi, beaucoup trop vite à son goût…elle détourna rapidement son regard de cette vision et se serra davantage contre lui… « Je ne peux pas te dire que j'approuve ton idée car je te mentirai et tu sais que je ne veux en aucun cas te blesser…dans un premier temps, je dois vaincre Yukino mais après…je te promets de réfléchir sérieusement à ta proposition… » déclara t-il.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » Elle sanglota de nouveau mais cette fois-ci avec un certain soulagement et même d'espoir…

« En revanche je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose… »

« Tout ce que vous voulez… » s'empressa t-elle de répondre.

« Je veux que tu restes ici…le temps que je lui règle son compte, je ne veux pas que tu sois impliquée dans ce combat »

« Mais… » elle releva la tête vers lui mais lorsqu'elle vit son visage, elle ne trouva rien à lui répliquer. « Je…d'accord… » dit-elle avec regret « Je resterai ici…je vous attendrai…promis… » elle lui sourit et il en profita pour chasser les dernières larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues. Il voulut l'embrasser mais il s'abstint car il n'avait pas envie que cela ressemble à un adieu. De plus il sentait les regards insistants des amis de son frère autour d'eux et il n'avait aucune envie de les voir se réjouir en le voyant aussi attentionné. Il s'éloigna d'elle et se dirigea vers l'entrée mais Rin et Jaken accoururent vers lui.

« Jaken…veille sur Rin, je ne serai pas long… »

« Hai mon seigneur ! »

« Rin sera sage, elle attendra votre retour ! » répondit la fillette en lui adressant un sourire. Sesshomaru posa une main sur la tête de la petite fille avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse en dehors de la grotte.

« Sesshomaru ! Enfoiré ! Attends-moi ! » cria Inuyasha qui voulut le suivre…mais il fût rapidement devancé par quelqu'un…Kisaki venait de se précipiter hors de la grotte et s'était lancée à la poursuite du youkai afin de le rattraper.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » elle courut quelques instants et finit par le rejoindre. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle afin de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion car elle vint se jeter dans ses bras avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se mettre en colère.

« Kisaki…Qu'est ce que tu… »

« Je vous aime ! Je vous aime Sesshomaru-sama ! » déclara t-elle du plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

Malgré le froid, le vent et la neige…Sesshomaru venait d'entendre parfaitement les mots qu'il désirait entendre depuis des mois…en fait depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle.

Kisaki releva la tête et Sesshomaru vit ses magnifiques yeux émeraude emplis de larmes…pour lui…

« Je t'aime Sesshomaru… » répéta t-elle une nouvelle fois sans le vouvoyer et sans lui ajouter de titre honorifique.

Elle l'aimait…elle venait de lui dire et il n'en revenait pas…de toute sa vie aucun mot ne lui avait fait autant plaisir…il n'espérait même pas les recevoir un jour de cette façon et si sincèrement…ces mots n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais eu aucun sens pour lui…du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il croise sa route…

« Kisaki… » Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa.

Inuyasha qui avait suivi Kisaki, avait tout vu et tout entendu…et pour la première fois, il ne pût s'empêcher de se réjouir pour son frère et en même temps de le jalouser un peu.

Kisaki était beaucoup plus petite que Sesshomaru et se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres du youkai. Elle était heureuse de lui avoir enfin révélé ses sentiments même si elle aurait souhaité le faire dans un autre contexte mais dans le cas présent, elle n'était pas parvenue à se contenir…la peur de le perdre avait été plus forte que tout et cela avait réussi à lui faire déborder le cœur…il ne lui avait pas répondu mais le baiser qu'il lui offrait, remplaçait n'importe quel mot…elle savait qu'il partageait ses sentiments.

Après un tel moment d'émotions, Sesshomaru libéra Kisaki et la fixa intensément de ses yeux dorés. La neige blanche contrastait avec sa chevelure rouge et la rendait, selon lui, encore plus belle…il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle après une telle déclaration de sa part mais s'il ne se dépêchait pas, le sceau aurait bientôt raison de ses forces et il ne serait plus en mesure de battre Yukino.

« Va te mettre à l'abri…je reviendrai…promis… » il s'éloigna définitivement d'elle et reprit sa course à travers la forêt enneigées. Inuyasha vint à la hauteur de Kisaki et la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« Inuyasha…promet moi que tu veilleras sur lui… » demanda t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

« Mouais...mais si tu veux mon avis, il n'aura pas besoin de mon aide pour y arriver »

« Le sceau l'a grandement affaiblit…je le sais… »

Inuyasha tapota la tête de Kisaki et déclara « Ne t'inquiète pas…je te le ramènerai ton Sesshomaru ! » Il finit par s'élancer lui aussi dans la forêt, laissant la jeune fille très embarrassée suite à ses mots. Elle regarda une dernière fois dans la direction qu'ils avaient empruntée et rebroussa chemin pour retourner à la grotte, à contre cœur.

…

Beaucoup plus loin, La youkai des neiges attendaient impatiemment ses adversaires à l'entrée de la grotte où l'Inu-Taisho, lui-même, l'avait enfermée. Curieusement, elle n'avait pas sa boule de cristal avec elle…

« Meido Zangetsuha ! »

Yukino esquiva l'attaque de Sesshomaru sans problème et atterrit un peu plus loin. « C'est comme ça que tu me salues Sesshomaru…je n'ai même pas droit à un petit bonjour de ta part ? »

Sesshomaru sortit de la pénombre que lui offrait la forêt et fit face à celle qu'il détestait en la regardant avec haine.

« Le sceau ne t'a pas encore assez affaibli à ce que je vois, à moins que ce ne soit ta fleur de sang qui t'ai redonné de l'énergie… »

« Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ! » Sesshomaru s'était rué sur elle et l'avait griffée au bras mais curieusement, elle ne saigna pas.

« Tu ne m'as pas amenée la fleur de sang à ce que je vois…peu importe j'irai la chercher moi-même… » elle le repoussa en créant une barrière autour d'elle. « Regarde toi tu ne pourras jamais me détruire » Sesshomaru ne répliqua pas et laissa une autre personne se charger du reste…

Inuyasha sortit de son ombre et alla fendre la barrière de Yukino grâce au Tessaiga, devenu rouge. « Sesshomaru ! Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te laisser récolter tous les honneurs non ? »

« Tsss ! Je t'avais demandé de m'amener la fleur de sang et non ce chiot bruyant qui te sert de frère »

« Quoi ? »

« Inuyasha, recule ! » ordonna Sesshomaru en repassant devant lui pour se ruer de nouveau sur Yukino. Cette dernière répliqua à toutes les attaques du daiyoukai avec un sourire provocateur à ses lèvres…elle cherchait à l'épuiser…

« Sesshomaru arrête ! » Inuyasha venait de s'interposer entre eux pour faire face lui-même à la youkai.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça ! » gronda Sesshomaru.

« Et comment que je vais m'en mêler ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle cherche à t'affaiblir depuis tout à l'heure ! »

« Je me fiche de ce que tu dis…ça ne change rien au fait que tu me gênes, alors recule ! »

« Désolé mais non ! J'ai promis à Kisaki de garder un oeil sur toi ! Kaze no Kizu ! » La morsure du vent fonça sur Yukino mais elle l'esquiva en s'envolant. Sesshomaru baissa son arme et se rendit compte que même si elle n'était pas là…Kisaki continuait de le soutenir à travers son frère…et pour la première fois il accepta l'aide qu'elle lui avait envoyé même s'il s'agissait d'Inuyasha.

« Vous commencez à m'ennuyer tous les deux ! » s'exclama Yukino en préparant plus d'une centaine de flèches de glace autour d'elle. « Vous allez regrettez d'être venu me défier ! » elle lança sa pluie de flèches sur eux mais Inuyasha se protégea avec le bouclier de son épée tandis que Sesshomaru lança son Meido pour absorber son attaque. Malheureusement il n'avait pas été assez prudent et se prit deux flèches. Une qui traversa sa fourrure et une autre à sa jambe.

« Sesshomaru ! » Inuyasha savait à quoi cela était dû…

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Alors ? Tu es déjà fatigué ? » nargua Yukino.

Sesshomaru se retira les flèches et fit comme si de rien n'était mais il n'avait plus de temps à perdre…plus il utilisait ses forces et plus le sceau se répandait sur lui, en lui provoquant de puissantes brûlures ainsi que de lourds engourdissements…il n'avait plus le choix…il fallait la battre dans les minutes à venir…

…

Kisaki n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée de la grotte et guettait sans relâche le retour de Sesshomaru et d'Inuyasha, à tel point qu'elle en oubliait le froid qui la traversait. Hiru s'avança près d'elle et sauta sur son épaule avant de ronronner contre sa joue.

« Tout va bien Hiru…Je sais qu'ils vont revenir…je le sais… »

« Kisaki-san…tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur pour te réchauffer » lui suggéra Kagome en venant vers elle.

« Merci mais ça va je n'ai pas… » Kisaki se retourna lorsqu'elle sentit une odeur de sang se diriger lentement vers eux. Par chance ce n'était pas celle de Sesshomaru ni celle d'Inuyasha mais alors à qui appartenait ce sang ? Kisaki s'aventura au bord de la forêt avec Kagome, lorsqu'elle reconnut…

« Kagura ! »

« Je…je dois le …voir… » dit-elle juste avant de s'effondrer dans la neige. Kisaki et Kagome l'aidèrent à se relever et la transportèrent dans la grotte. Elle était gravement blessée…tous purent le constater…mais que faisait-elle ici ?

« Kagura ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Ne me dit pas que c'est… » Kisaki sentait l'odeur de Naraku et vit du miasme s'échapper d'elle. « Pourquoi Naraku t'a-t-il fait ça ! »

« Je…je devais le faire…pas…pas pour moi…mais pour lui…mais en fin de compte, cela n'aura servi…à rien…il n'est pas là… »

« De qui parlez-vous ? » demanda Miroku.

« Sessho…maru… » répondit-elle avec difficulté.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu le voir ? » demanda Sango, un peu méfiante envers la youkai agonisante.

Kagura regarda Kisaki et cette dernière comprit où elle voulait en venir « Tu es venue nous prévenir de quelque chose que Naraku ne veut pas qu'on sache… comme la dernière fois… Kagura ! » elle lui prit la main et commença à pleurer. « Pourquoi t'es tu mise dans cette situation ! »

Kagura ne comprenait pas…cette fille versait des larmes pour elle…pourquoi donc ? La youkai du vent de l'avait jamais apprécié et ce depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la vie de Sesshomaru…et si elle était venue jusqu'ici ce n'était pas pour elle mais bel et bien pour sauver Sesshomaru.

« Je vais te sauver ! » affirma Kisaki en voulant lui donner son sang.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça » intervint Kikyo.

« … » Kisaki savait qu'elle disait vrai…Kagura était dans un bien trop mauvais état, de plus son sang avait toutes les chances de lui faire perdre la raison. « Bon sang ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas la sauver ! Elle n'a pourtant rien fait de mal ! »

« Kisaki-sama…c'est peut être mieux ainsi » la rassura Miroku en posant une main sur son épaule.

« N'aie pas pitié de moi…car je ne suis pas venue…pour te sauver…toi…pour te dire la vérité…j'aurai bien aimé…que Naraku…t'emmène avec lui… » déclara Kagura avec un sourire amer.

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, sale copie de Naraku ! » s'indigna Jaken.

« Jaken…ce n'est pas grave…je sais qu'elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle vient de dire… » déclara Kisaki en lui souriant.

Kagura était choquée de l'entendre dire ça…car elle avait vu juste, elle ne le pensait pas. La youkai jalousait depuis un moment Kisaki mais pas au point de vouloir la tuer. Elle l'enviait juste d'avoir réussi à atteindre le cœur de Sesshomaru.

« Tu es…surprenante…comment se fait-il que…que tu puisses voir le bien…même en te trouvant devant le mal…est ce cela qui t'a permis de l'atteindre ? Dis moi…je ne comprends pas… » demanda t-elle alors que ses yeux commençaient à se voiler. Kagome, Sango et Kikyo comprirent de qui elle voulait parler…ce qui était moins évident pour les autres…mais elles laissèrent Kisaki lui expliquer…

Cette dernière lui sourit avant de porter sa main à son cœur…Kagura resta sans voix devant ce simple geste…ainsi Kisaki savait qu'elle aussi, elle aimait Sesshomaru…et ce qui lui avait permis de l'atteindre était la seule chose qui lui avait toujours manqué…un cœur…son cœur…

« Je vois… » déclara t-elle. A bien y repenser elle le savait depuis le départ…à présent il était trop tard, il en aimait une autre et elle, elle allait mourir…elle ne pourra jamais plus lui avouer ses sentiments. Une larme coula de ses yeux…mais quelqu'un vint les essuyer…

« Toi… » Hiru était penché sur elle et avait réceptionné sa larme avec sa patte avant de la fixer de ses yeux bleus. « Finalement…je n'aurai jamais su qui tu étais… enfin…à présent…je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire… » elle reporta son attention sur Kisaki et la regarda avec fermeté « C'est un piège…Sesshomaru est parti droit dans un piège…le seul moyen de détruire Yukino, est de détruire sa boule de cristal…celle où elle était prisonnière avant que Naraku ne la libère… »

Kisaki se souvint effectivement d'une boule de cristal flottant en permanence autour d'elle lors de leur dernier affrontement mais personne n'avait fait le rapprochement.

« Mais contre qui se battent nos amis ? » demanda Sango.

« …contre un clone de Yukino…son but est d'affaiblir plus rapidement…Sesshomaru…et de tuer Inuyasha… » répondit Kagura.

« Alors la vraie dame des neiges, se trouverait ailleurs en attendant d'aller les achever ? C'est horrible… » affirma Miroku.

« Sesshomaru-sama… » couina Jaken, mort d'inquiétude.

Kisaki se releva sans rien dire et attacha fermement son sac à sa taille avant de tresser ses cheveux.

« Kisaki-san ? » S'étonna Kagome.

« J'y vais…je vais détruire ce cristal et Yukino, une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« Tu n'y penses pas, c'est impossible…c'est trop dangereux ! » s'exclama Kagome en se levant également.

« Elle a raison Kisaki-sama…même Sesshomaru peine à lui tenir tête, seul. En plus, n'oubliez pas que Naraku cherche à mettre la main sur vous » ajouta Miroku.

« Ça m'est égal ! Je ne laisserai pas mes amis mourir sans rien faire… »

« Et que fais-tu de ta promesse ? Celle que tu as faîtes à Sesshomaru » demanda Kagome. Kisaki s'immobilisa quelques instants avant de lui répondre

« Je sais qu'il ne voudrait pas que je prenne un tel risque mais…si je le fais c'est pour son bien et celui d'Inuyasha ! Kagome, toi non plus j'imagine que tu ne veux pas qu'il meure » Elle venait de lui demander ça devant Kikyo mais cette dernière ne fit pas attention à cette remarque et ne releva même pas les yeux vers eux.

« Oui…tu as raison… » répondit Kagome, tristement.

Kisaki s'agenouilla de nouveau devant Kagura et prit Hiru dans ses mains. « Kagura, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te sauver ni même de pouvoir rester avec toi…mais je vais tout de même réaliser ton dernier souhait… Hiru ? » Le petit animal sauta sur Kagura et l'enveloppa d'une lumière bleue. Cette dernière n'avait plus froid et ne sentait même plus ses blessures. « Hiru a stoppé le temps pour toi…comme ça, tu pourras revoir Sesshomaru-sama avant de… » les larmes de Kisaki se remirent à couler de nouveau mais elle se releva « Hiru…veille sur elle je compte sur toi… »

« Attends…Kisaki… » appela faiblement Kagura. Kisaki se retourna, surprise de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom.

« Arigato…Kisaki…je te confie la suite… » déclara t-elle en lui adressant un sourire sincère. Kisaki fit un effort pour arrêter ses larmes et lui sourit à son tour. Elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie, lorsque Miroku lui barra le chemin.

« Nous venons avec vous Kisaki-sama, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser y aller seule » Kagome, Sango et même Kohaku vinrent près d'elle.

« Les amis…j'apprécie mais vous ne pouvez pas…le froid vous tuerai en quelques minutes avant même que vous ne soyez arrivé devant Yukino…non je préfère vous savoir à l'abri ici… N'ayez crainte je reviendrai… »

« Onee-sama… » Rin avait peur pour elle tout comme Jaken et les autres.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller seule, je regrette ! » déclara Miroku plus fermement.

« Oui, il a raison » appuya Kagome.

« Gomen…les amis… » Kisaki sauta au dessus d'eux et courut jusqu'à la sortie, ils ne purent rien faire pour la rattraper…elle se retourna vers eux et planta son épée dans le sol pour dresser son mur de flammes noires, les empêchant ainsi de sortir…Elle s'excusa une dernière fois auprès d'eux et se lança dans la tempête, sans son épée, à la recherche de la vraie Yukino…

…

Bien loin de tout ça, les deux frères Inu continuaient leur lutte contre la fausse Yukino sans se douter du piège qu'elle leur avait posé. Sesshomaru s'affaiblissait de plus en plus sous le regard inquiet d'Inuyasha et sous le visage triomphant de la youkai.

« Tout cela commence à devenir lassant…je vous propose que l'on passe à la vitesse supérieure… » Yukino posa ses mains au sol et des guerriers de glaces apparurent sous forme d'armée devant eux…

« Mince…ça va pas nous faciliter les choses…pas vrai…Sesshomaru ? » Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas et posa un genou au sol en tenant son cou avec une main…il souffrait… « Sesshomaru ! Tout va bien ? » Inuyasha s'approcha de lui. « C'est le sceau hein ?…si tu n'es plus en état de te battre alors… »

« Assez ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ! » Il se releva et Inuyasha pût voir sa marque…elle s'était étendue au-delà de ce qu'il imaginait mais il ne lui fit pas remarquer, il devait bien le savoir…

« Kef ! Fais ce que tu veux… » déclara Inuyasha en détournant ses yeux de lui. Sesshomaru ne perdit pas un instant et se lança dans la bataille, réduisant ses ennemis en pièce, les uns après les autres. Inuyasha le suivit et ensemble ils firent de gros dégâts à l'armée de Yukino.

« Mhm…pas mal…mais je me demande combien de temps encore vous pourrez tenir la cadence… » ses guerriers renaissaient à chaque fois qu'ils les détruisaient…c'était un combat sans fin… « J'aimerai comprendre Sesshomaru pourquoi tiens-tu tant à protéger la fleur de sang ? Outre le fait que tu ais des sentiments pour elle…au final ce n'est rien de plus qu'un objet de pouvoir…une simple fleur destinée à mourir avec le temps… » Elle descendit sur le champ de bataille et se créa une épée de glace tout en s'approchant lentement de Sesshomaru.

« Un simple objet…tu oses comparer Kisaki à un simple objet ! » Sesshomaru fonça sur elle avec Tenseiga mais cette dernière le bloqua avec sa lame.

« On dirait que j'ai enfin réussi à attirer ton attention…intéressant…cette chose est donc vraiment ton point faible… »

« Kisaki n'est en rien mon point faible…vermine…elle est… » Sesshomaru hésita sur les mots qu'il allait prononcer…ce qu'elle était pour lui…depuis leur rencontre il y a pratiquement six mois de cela, elle avait changé beaucoup de choses en lui. Elle était parvenue à s'introduire dans son cœur sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte…où plutôt si, il le savait…mais il n'avait jamais cherché à l'éloigner, pourquoi ? La réponse était simple…il était tombé amoureux d'elle et ce, bien avant qu'elle-même ne soit amoureuse de lui…et lorsqu'elle lui avait fait par de ses sentiments, un peu plus tôt, il s'était trouvé dans l'incapacité de lui répondre même s'il croyait pouvoir le faire…sa fierté avait encore étouffé ses pensées. Alors ce qu'elle représentait pour lui…

« Tu es pathétique ! Je m'aperçois qu'en fait tu n'es rien comparé à ton père ! » Yukino le repoussa violemment et Sesshomaru fût renvoyer contre un arbre qui s'écroula à son contact.

« Sesshomaru ! » hurla Inuyasha qui ne pouvait le rejoindre tant il était submergé d'ennemis. Sesshomaru avait la tête baissée et ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger…

« Je vais en finir avec toi Monsieur le soit disant seigneur de l'Ouest…après j'irai tranquillement cueillir ta précieuse fleur pour la livrer à ton meilleur ennemi… tu sais ? Naraku ! » elle s'approcha de lui et agrandit sa lame.

Sesshomaru était perdu entre ses pensées et la douleur physique que lui procurait le sceau…ce qu'elle représentait pour lui…il avait toujours cette phrase en tête et cherchait une réponse claire…Kisaki était venue dans ce monde non pas pour échapper au sien comme il le croyait jusqu'à maintenant mais simplement parce qu'elle désirait vivre libre…non, elle souhaitait tout simplement vivre…

Le Tenseiga de Sesshomaru s'était mis à vibrer dans sa main…

L'Inu- Taisho, son père lui avait dit de faire de la fleur de sang une amie, une alliée…sur qui il puisse compter. Kisaki avait parfaitement rempli ce rôle…elle l'avait épaulé à chaque attaque ou quand Naraku s'en prenait à eux, elle s'était fait acceptée par ses compagnons…surtout de Rin. La jeune fille, à l'aide de ses incroyables pouvoirs, étaient parvenues à lui rendre son bras gauche et à lui faire découvrir le Meido de son Tenseiga…

« Tenseiga… » murmura t-il. Les vibrations dans son sabre devenaient de plus en plus fortes.

Oui, il ne comptait plus toutes les choses qu'elle avait faites pour lui…et avec le temps, elle lui avait même appris à aimer…et à présent, il en était sûr, même s'il ne lui avait pas répondu…il l'aimait…alors non, elle n'était pas son point faible…c'était elle qui le poussait à se dépasser, c'était aussi grâce à elle qu'il n'allait pas abandonner…parce que plus que tout, il désirait vivre…vivre avec Kisaki…

Sesshomaru releva la tête et avant que Yukino ne puisse l'atteindre, il leva Tenseiga pour ouvrir un chemin dans les ténèbres. « Meido Zangetsuha ! » s'écria t-il en faisant reculer Yukino. La voie qu'il ouvrit dessina un cercle gigantesque et parfait, pour la première fois. Il engloutit toute l'armée de la youkai d'un seul coup sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Inuyasha revint vers son frère, plus qu'étonné par ce qu'il venait de voir et quelque peu inquiet…où avait-il trouvé toute cette force, se demanda t-il.

« Je…je n'en reviens pas… » balbutia Yukino, à présent seule.

Sesshomaru leva Tenseiga devant elle et déclara « Kisaki n'est pas mon point faible, elle est ma plus grande force…ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle soit une fleur de sang qui la rend spéciale…c'est simplement parce qu'elle est unique…et personne ne posera un doigt sur elle, tu entends ! »

Inuyasha resta bouche bée en entendant son frère parler ainsi…il ne pensait pas qu'il était capable de sentiments…mais il se reprit vite lorsqu'il sentit son Tessaiga vibrer entre ses mains.

« Alors meurt, toi et tes stupides sentiments ! » Yukino déploya son plus grand pouvoir et se cristallisa elle-même en glace avant de s'élever dans le ciel. Elle créa une énorme boule d'énergie, entourée de flammes bleues et s'apprêta à l'envoyer sur eux.

« Sesshomaru ! » s'écria Inuyasha. Il vit son frère s'envoler également pour faire face à la youkai.

« Meido Zangetsuha ! » Un gigantesque passage circulaire se dessina derrière Yukino et menaça d'engloutir cette dernière.

« Tsss…ce n'est pas encore fini ! » elle lança son concentré d'énergie sur lui mais contre toute attente, de grands pics de glaces furent lancés dans sa direction et retourna son attaque contre elle.

« T'as raison…ce n'est pas encore fini ! » s'exclama Inuyasha. Sesshomaru vit que son sabre avait déployé, lui aussi, un nouveau pouvoir en assimilant les techniques de glaces de Yukino…

« Non ! » L'attaque de la youkai fût absorber dans le Meido mais elle y échappa de justesse en s'écrasant au sol avec le côté droit de son corps complètement anéanti… Son visage commença à se fissurer…

Inuyasha lança une nouvelle fois des pics de glace autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de se sauver. Il laissa ensuite le reste à son frère…

« Tu as perdu… » déclara Sesshomaru en la dévisageant.

« Je ne crois pas…c'est plutôt vous qui avez perdu… » elle se craquelait de plus en plus et son odeur finit par disparaître. Sesshomaru réalisa soudain qu'elle les avait trompés…

« Qui es tu toi ! » s'énerva t-il en la soulevant par la gorge.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes Sesshomaru ? » demanda Inuyasha.

« Je…devais juste t'affaiblir…maintenant je te conseille de retourner rapidement…auprès de tes compagnons… » déclara t-elle avant de se transformer en poussière…un peu comme de la neige…

Inuyasha remarqua lui aussi qu'elle n'avait laissé aucune trace d'elle et ne fût pas étonné de voir son frère faire demi-tour à toute vitesse pour retrouver leurs amis. Il le suivit car lui aussi avait un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite des événements…

…

Kisaki avait retrouvé la vrai Yukino depuis un moment, au pied d'une montagne et avait engagé le combat avec elle. Au début la youkai des neiges craignait qu'elle n'utilise encore son étrange pouvoir comme la dernière fois mais ce ne fut pas le cas, alors elle n'hésita pas un seul instant à l'attaquer de tous les côtés...en évitant de trop la blesser. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué que Kisaki en avait après sa boule de cristal qui tournoyait autour d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire mais si tu tenais tant que ça à m'affronter, tu aurais au moins pu prendre ton épée avec toi…à cette allure là, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps et… » Elle s'arrêta de parler car elle venait de sentir la disparition de son clone…il fallait qu'elle se dépêche et ce avant que Sesshomaru et son frère n'arrivent. Elle était tellement distraite qu'elle ne sentit pas Kisaki bondir sur elle pour finalement la griffer au visage… « Aaahhh ! » Yukino la repoussa avec son éventail et Kisaki s'écrasa au sol. « Maudite Kitsune…qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ! » elle contempla son visage et vit qu'elle lui avait laissé des traces encore saignante sur son visage. « Tu vas me le payer… »

Kisaki se releva et s'entoura de flammes protectrices avant que Yukino ne l'atteigne avec ses lances de glace. « Je te croyais plus forte que ça ! Tu as perdu beaucoup de ton énergie » déclara Kisaki fièrement.

Yukino jura car elle avait raison, la perte de son clone lui avait fait perdre la moitié de son énergie. Elle n'avait pas prévu que les frères Inu s'en sortiraient et encore moins que la fleur de sang serait venue lui tenir tête. Il fallait qu'elle abrège ce combat et au plus vite…

« La ferme ! » lui répliqua Yukino, hors d'elle. Kisaki avait réussi à la mettre vraiment en colère, à tel point que les yeux de la youkai virèrent au rouge et qu'elle commença à se transformer en quelque chose de gigantesque.

« Là je vais avoir des ennuis… » constata Kisaki alors que Yukino avait repris sa véritable apparence de youkai…elle était devenue une ourse blanche géante et s'était greffée sa boule de cristal sur le front. La jeune fille esquiva son premier coup et s'échappa derrière son dos pour gravir la montagne. « Je n'ai pas le choix… » déclara t-elle avant de se transformer à son tour en renarde géant.

La renarde était beaucoup agile que l'ourse mais rivalisait beaucoup moins en force, de plus les griffes de Yukino paralysaient ses ennemis et Kisaki peinait à les esquiver malgré ses flammes. La lutte entre les deux créatures n'était pas prête de s'arrêter…

…

Sesshomaru et Inuyasha avaient retrouvé la grotte de leurs compagnons et furent surpris de voir l'épée de Kisaki plantée à l'entrée. Elle ne dégageait plus de flammes noires…Sesshomaru avait un mauvais pressentiment et retira l'épée du sol avant de s'engouffrer dans la grotte, suivi de son frère.

« Inuyasha ! » s'exclama Kagome avec soulagement, en le voyant arriver. Sesshomaru ne vit pas Kisaki et remarqua Kagura, étendue sur le sol…gravement blessée…

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur Rin et Jaken en venant vers lui.

« Que fait cette femme ici ? Et où se trouve Kisaki ? » demanda Sesshomaru sans détourner les yeux.

« Et bien…je crois que cette Kagura a quelque chose à vous dire…je pense qu'il s'agit de ses dernières paroles. Kisaki a fait en sorte qu'elle puisse vous parler… » répondit jaken.

Sesshomaru s'approcha d'elle et Hiru, le voyant venir, leva son sort de protection qu'il avait mis sur elle et cette dernière ouvrit les yeux.

« Sesshomaru…tu es revenu… »

« Parle…je t'écoute… » dit-il.

Kagura n'en revenait pas de le voir comme ça, si proche d'elle et en même tant si loin…elle ne pût se résoudre à lui avouer ses sentiments même si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait raconté aux autres à propos de Yukino et Sesshomaru resta là, à l'écouter sans l'interrompre jusqu'à ce qu'elle mentionne le fait que Kisaki soit partie la combattre. L'expression du daiyoukai, qui jusque là était neutre, se transforma en colère et Kagura remarqua alors, combien il tenait à Kisaki…car elle ne l'avait jamais vu montrer ses émotions si facilement auparavant…Elle lui sourit alors que ses yeux commencèrent à se voiler et que son corps commençait à se détériorer…

Sesshomaru reporta son attention sur elle en la regardant presque avec tristesse. « Tu pars ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Oui…je crois qu'il est temps…Arigato, Sesshomaru…d'être venu jusqu'à moi… »

Sesshomaru hésita un instant à se servir du Tenseiga mais il vit rapidement que cela ne servirait à rien…il était trop tard pour elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment détestée, il y avait seulement le fait qu'elle soit une incarnation de Naraku et juste pour ça, il se méfiait d'elle constamment. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui mais comme ils n'étaient pas réciproques, il les avait tout simplement ignorés et elle avec…à présent elle mourrait sans jamais avoir reçu quelque chose de lui en retour…pour toutes les fois où elle était venue le prévenir…

Sesshomaru fit quelque chose qui surpris les autres et posa une main sur la joue de Kagura « Tu ne seras pas morte en vain… » lui dit-il.

« Les larmes de Kagura coulèrent alors qu'elle lui adressait un dernier sourire chaleureux « Hai…après tout…je suis le vent…je ne mourrai pas…vraiment… » ses derniers mots résonnèrent dans la caverne comme un murmure et son corps disparût complètement. Elle ne laissa que son éventail sur le sol…

Sesshomaru se leva et tourna le dos aux autres. Rin vint ramasser l'éventail et le donna au youkai.

« Sesshomaru-sama, elle était gentille n'est ce pas ? » demanda la fillette. Il ne répondit pas à sa question et prit l'éventail en jurant mentalement qu'un jour, il tuera Naraku pour tous ses méfaits. A présent il fallait qu'il parte à la recherche de Kisaki avant de la perdre elle aussi.

« Sesshomaru ! Qu'est ce que t'as l'intention de faire là ? » lui demanda Inuyasha alors qu'il le voyait s'éloigner.

« La question ne se pose même pas, Inuyasha. Je ne laisserai pas Kisaki se faire tuer sans rien faire ! » Hiru sauta sur l'épaule de Sesshomaru. « Quant-à vous ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! » il accrocha l'épée de Kisaki à sa ceinture et repartit à toute vitesse sans laisser le temps à personne de réagir.

« Attends ! » Kagome empêcha Inuyasha de le suivre car elle avait remarqué que lui aussi était blessé. Miroku et Sango leur firent remarquer que l'aura de Sesshomaru avait beaucoup diminué…Inuyasha ne pût qu'acquiescer ce qu'ils venaient de dire mais malheureusement personne ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher l'inévitable…le pire risquait de se produire d'ici peu…sauf si Kisaki parvenait à lui faire entendre raison…

Alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans leur réflexion, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que Kikyo n'était plus dans la grotte…

…

La lutte entre Yukino et Kisaki avait pris fin et s'était soldée par la victoire de la youkai des neiges. Elles avaient toutes les deux retrouvées leur aspect normal et Yukino soulevait Kisaki par la gorge qui ne pouvait plus bouger tant son corps était paralysé…

« On fait moins sa maligne maintenant…même si je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu te transformes toi aussi…en fin de compte seul l'expérience et la force m'ont permis de venir à bout de toi… »

Kisaki avait de multiples coupures un peu partout et son habit était fort déchiré, elle ne parvenait même plus à parler tant la pression sur son cou était forte. De son côté, Yukino avait également subit pas mal de dégâts…notamment de nombreuses brûlures et déchirures que sa boule de cristal ne parvenait pas à faire cicatriser.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'occuper de toi, fleur de sang…tant pis pour Naraku…il n'avait qu'à être là… » elle rapprocha Kisaki et voulut planter ses crocs dans son épaule…lorsque quelqu'un lui trancha net le bras qui emprisonnait Kisaki… « Qui…a osé ! » elle perdait beaucoup de sang et ne semblait pas se régénérer « Toi… » dit-elle alors qu'elle fixait son ennemi avec haine.

Naraku s'avança vers elle et prit Kisaki, gisant sur le sol, dans ses bras. « Il me semblait t'avoir demandé de ne pas la blesser…alors ? Qu'as-tu à répondre ? »

« Je me fiche de tes menaces, misérable hanyo…personne n'a dit que la fleur de sang t'appartenait que je sache et je ne l'ai pas tuée…enfin pas encore… » dit-elle comme si elle voulait le provoquer.

« C'est ce que nous allons voir… » de son autre main, Naraku sortit la perle de Shikon et cette dernière se mit à briller tellement fort que Yukino dû reculer. Lorsque la lumière s'estompa, Kisaki ouvrit les yeux…

« Que..que s'est-il passé… » elle pâlit lorsqu'elle vit qui la tenait…elle commença à se débattre mais Naraku ferma ses bras autour d'elle, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras.

« Pardonne moi Kisaki…je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais soit tranquille, elle ne te blessera plus… »

« … ! » Kisaki cessa tout mouvement et se rendit compte d'une chose…il venait de la sauver, il l'avait aussi guéri de sa paralysie grâce à la perle…était ce encore un piège de sa part pour pouvoir mieux l'attirer vers lui ? Ou bien était-il vraiment sincère ? Elle l'ignorait mais…elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le remercier… « Arigato…Aku… » réussit-elle seulement à dire. « Lâchez moi à présent… » contre toute attente, il s'exécuta et par réflexe Kisaki recula.

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi…contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire. Je veux seulement que tu reviennes auprès de moi comme avant… »

« Si vous le voulez vraiment alors arrêtez de faire du mal aux gens que j'aime ! Si je…non si nous sommes dans cette situation c'est à cause de vous ! Vous avez osé tuer Kagura ! C'est monstrueux ! »

Le regard de Naraku s'assombrit de nouveau « J'aurai aimé que les choses se passent autrement…mais tant que tu ne seras pas à moi, je ne m'arrêterai pas ! Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ? »

« Non… »

« La vérité est que je… »

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! » ria Yukino à haute voix en lançant une sphère de glace géante sur Naraku. Ce dernier la reçut de plein fouet et tomba au sol, le corps un peu disloqué…

« Aku !... » Kisaki avait beau le détester, une part au fond d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir retrouver celui qu'il était avant…quand bien même cela était impossible…Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et versa quelques larmes…

« Pleures-tu pour moi ou bien es tu soulagée de me voir disparaître de ta vue ? » s'enquit-il alors qu'un nuage de miasme commençait à le recouvrir.

« Baka ! Tout est de votre faute ! » hurla t-elle.

« Je vois… » il disparût totalement et laissa à Kisaki un morceau de la perle des quatre âmes. « Sers toi en pour la détruire…nous nous retrouverons plus tard…Kisaki »

« Aku… » elle ramassa le morceau de perle et le serra dans sa main en baissant la tête.

« Maintenant il ne reste plus que toi et moi…sale peste…j'ignore comment tu t'y es prise pour réussir à avoir Naraku ainsi que Sesshomaru mais une chose est sûre tu ne reverras aucun des deux ! » Yukino s'approcha de Kisaki qui était toujours au sol et leva une main contre elle « Une fois que j'en aurai terminé avec toi…j'irai achever Sesshomaru ! Enfin…s'il n'est pas déjà mort Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! » elle voulut abattre son coup sur elle mais Kisaki lui retint son bras et l'attira vers elle avant de donner un grand coup de poing à sa boule de cristal se trouvant derrière elle…

« Que… » s'étonna la youkai alors que son corps se craquelait de partout. Le poing de Kisaki renfermait le fragment de perle mais ce n'était pas tout…sa queue et ses oreilles étaient à nouveau blanches…

« Plus jamais tu ne menaceras celui que j'aime ! » déclara Kisaki en laissant tomber la youkai à ses pieds.

« J'ai…j'ai baissé ma garde trop vite…alors que…que j'allais gagner…pourquoi…même l'Inu-Taisho n'a jamais réussi à me mettre…dans un tel état… » sa boule de cristal tomba sur le sol, entièrement fissurée et prête à se fendre. Kisaki tomba sur les genoux…complètement épuisée et fit disparaitre sa queue et ses oreilles. Elle grelottait de froid dans la tempête…

« Je suis la fleur de sang…comme tu me l'as si souvent répétée…avant, je me maudissais d'être née comme ça mais plus maintenant…parce que j'ai trouvé dans ce monde plusieurs personnes qui ont appris à m'accepter telle que je suis…en particulier une…c'est pourquoi j'ai trouvé la force de continuer à vivre…pour pouvoir protéger ceux qui m'ont tant offert…et toi, quelles étaient donc tes motivations, Yukino ! »

« Mes motivations ? Ne me fait pas rire…la seule chose qui me préoccupait était de te tuer pour récupérer ton pouvoir ainsi que Sesshomaru…mais je n'ai pas pu…au final je me consolerai en me disant que toi non plus tu ne l'auras pas… »

« Je peux le sauver…désolée pour toi mais je vais le sauver ! » déclara Kisaki avec détermination.

« Pfff ! Vaine parole…encore faudrait-il te sauver toi… » Yukino pointa sa boule de cristal du doigt et Kisaki remarqua qu'elle était sur le point…d'exploser…

« Non ! »

« C'est trop tard !...Adieu stupide…fleur…» Yukino se décomposa intégralement et l'explosion du cristal suivit…

Kisaki fût projetée très loin et retomba au sol, évanouie. Une onde glaciale, chargée d'énergie négative se propagea avec un bruit sourd qui déclencha une avalanche. Des couches de neiges dévalèrent la montagne à toute vitesse et ne tardèrent pas à recouvrir davantage, le pied de la montagne. Kisaki qui avait perdu connaissance, se fit ensevelir sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que se soit…

…

Sesshomaru arriva très vite sur les lieux et constata que la tempête s'était arrêtée…Kisaki avait probablement réussi à battre Yukino mais quelque chose n'allait pas…il ne sentait plus sa présence ni même une infime odeur d'elle…Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit rien, à part un immense tapis de neige recouvrant l'intégralité des lieux. Hiru sauta de son épaule et renifla dans l'air…lui non plus ne la trouvait pas…

« Kisaki ! » appela t-il d'une voix forte.

Aucune réponse…à part le bruit du vent, rien d'autre ne bougea dans les environs. Pourtant il était persuadé qu'elle était là, quelque part…

Le sol se mit à trembler et un peu de neige chuta une fois de plus de la montagne…c'est alors que Sesshomaru comprit…la montagne…la neige…son combat avait dû l'épuiser un tel point qu'elle n'avait pas pu échapper à une avalanche…

Le youkai était sûr de ce qu'il avançait mais il ne savait où la chercher…le sceau freinait de plus en plus ses mouvements alors qu'il devait faire vite…car même les youkais ne pouvaient résister bien longtemps à un tel froid et encore moins s'ils étaient blessés…

…

Dans le prochain chapitre : Sesshomaru doit faire un choix…s'unir à Kisaki ou bien mourir…la fin du Chi-no-hon reste encore inconnue et pourrait représenter un réel danger pour la jeune fille…que faire…que faire lorsque deux cœurs s'unissent enfin et que le désir nous pousse à commettre l'irréparable…l'avenir sera désormais moins sûr…

Rendez-vous dans 15 jours ! )

N'oubliez pas les commentaires please 3 (Surtout si vous avez lu mon histoire en entier, votre avis m'intéresse beaucoup )


	19. Chapter 19 Parce que je t'aime

_**Titre: **__**à**__** travers le temps…**_

Bonjour à tous ! L'été est enfin là et avec lui ce nouveau chapitre montant en température… ) Je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous comprendrez en lisant. Sachez cependant que j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à écrire certains passages…mais j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes (Ne soyez pas trop sévère)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 19 : Parce que je t'aime…

La neige…tout était blanc et silencieux…personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'une bataille venait d'avoir lieu, personne sauf lui…Sesshomaru cherchait Kisaki avec l'aide d'Hiru depuis plusieurs minutes, sans résultat…elle demeurait introuvable…cette neige à l'apparence tellement parfaite était devenue son ennemie et l'empêchait de la retrouver. Le sort avait décidé de s'acharner contre eux, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications…mis à part le fait que Kisaki lui avait désobéi une fois de plus…mais pour l'instant sa seule préoccupation était de la sauver avant que le froid n'ait raison d'elle…mais comment faire…il lui faudrait un puissant feu pour réduire à néant toute cette poudre blanche. C'est alors qu'il regarda la deuxième épée qu'il avait pris avant de partir…l'Amaterasu…l'épée de Kisaki…mais il ignorait s'il pouvait s'en servir…

Il la dégaina mais rien ne se produisit, il ne sentait aucune vibration émaner d'elle…Hiru remarqua son geste et vint lui prêter main forte. Il sauta pour atterrir sur la main de Sesshomaru qui tenait le sabre et enroula sa longue queue autour de la lame. Cette dernière se mit à briller et Hiru en profita pour mordre Sesshomaru à sa marque qu'il avait au poignet, avant d'aller déposer quelques gouttes de son sang sur la lame. Le daiyoukai le laissa faire sans rien dire et fût surpris de voir l'épée s'entourer de flammes noires dans les secondes qui suivirent. Hiru se mit à fixer Sesshomaru et ce dernier entendit de nouveau sa voix dans sa tête.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, démon chien… » dit-il.

« … » Sesshomaru ne lui répondit pas et leva l'épée « Amaterasu…Lumière céleste ! » s'écria t-il en abattant la lame sur le sol. De grandes flammes noires parcoururent le sol, telles des serpents et firent fondre une bonne partie de la neige…c'est alors qu'il vit au loin, une sorte de lueur bleue depuis le sol. Il rangea l'épée et se précipita à l'endroit indiqué. Il posa sa main sur le sol, là où se dessinait une minuscule lumière et intensifia son énergie démoniaque autour de lui. La neige et la glace se dispersèrent rapidement et c'est là qu'il la vit…

« Kisaki ! »

La lumière bleue provenait de son collier en forme de croissant de lune et c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu la retrouver…le collier cessa de briller lorsque Sesshomaru la sortit du froid glacial du sol. Il la ramena ensuite contre lui. Malgré ses coupures et ses vêtements assez déchirés, elle était encore vivante…il entendait son cœur battre faiblement mais il battait, c'était le principal…en revanche elle était complètement gelée et si elle restait comme ça son état ne ferait qu'empirer…

Sesshomaru se leva avec elle dans ses bras et voulut partir, lorsqu'il reconnut une odeur sur Kisaki qu'il détestait au plus au point…celle de Naraku…ainsi elle avait été en contact avec lui mais comment ? Et surtout Pourquoi ? Il n'aura pas les réponses tout de suite…

« Sesshomaru, attendez je vous prie » l'interpella une voix qu'il connaissait.

Sesshomaru se tourna vers cette personne qu'il n'appréciait guère « Que veux-tu…Miko ? »

Kikyo était à quelques pas de lui et regarda Kisaki dans ses bras. « Vous avez réussi à la retrouver tant mieux mais…vous n'avez pas ressenti ma présence, j'en déduis que le sceau est de plus en plus actif en vous… »

« Je ne me répèterai pas » répondit-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas écouté. Sesshomaru n'aimait pas cette femme…depuis le début, elle ne lui avait jamais inspiré la moindre confiance.

« …J'irai donc droit au but…je souhaiterai que vous me laissiez Kisaki… » elle avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'elle avait déjà la pointe de Tenseiga sur son menton. « Ecoutez ce que j'ai à dire avant de me menacer de la sorte »

« C'est toi qui va écouter, femme ! Kisaki est à moi et elle n'ira nulle part et encore moins avec quelqu'un qui est censé être mort ! »

« Je ne vous oblige à rien du tout, je voulais simplement vous faire remarquer que bientôt…vous ne serez plus de ce monde et qu'il serait plus sage que je combine mes forces avec Kisaki pour détruire Naraku » déclara t-elle sans hésitation.

« Qui t'a dit que j'allais mourir ? »

« Personne ne peut lever le sortilège dont vous êtes prisonnier et à la vitesse avec laquelle il se répand, il aura raison de vous au plus tard, je pense, d'ici trois jours…peut être même moins si vous continuez à utiliser votre énergie entre temps. Vous ne voulez pas l'admettre mais en ce moment vous souffrez énormément n'est ce pas ? »

Sesshomaru n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui trancher la tête pour la faire taire, ainsi il n'aurait plus à entendre toutes ces stupidités…même si elle avait plus ou moins raison…

« Je ne mourrai pas et je ne te laisserai pas Kisaki non plus » déclara t-il sèchement.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix puisque apparemment vous avez refusé que Kisaki vous guérisse… »

Comment se permettait-elle de parler de ça alors que ça ne la concernait absolument pas…de plus, elle ignorait tout de leur situation et surtout pourquoi il avait refusé…elle ne connaissait pas le Chi-no-Hon…

Sesshomaru rangea sa lame avant de commettre quelque chose d'impardonnable et lui tourna le dos « Disparais de ma vue ! » ordonna t-il fermement à la miko.

« Je vais partir mais avant je tenais à vous dire que moi aussi j'ai eu connaissance du Chi-no-Hon… mais comme vous, je n'en connais pas la fin…Kisaki était résolue à vouloir vous sauver et elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs…je la comprends…il fût un temps où j'aurai tout donné pour aider celui que j'aime alors ne faîtes pas la même erreur que moi…si vous l'aimez vous aussi alors laissez la vous sauver même s'il s'agit d'une décision difficile…Kisaki est parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle fait et des risques qu'elle prend… »

« Il me semblait t'avoir ordonner de partir ! » lui répondit Sesshomaru sans se retourner.

« Comme vous voulez… » des Shikigamis vinrent chercher Kikyo et elle s'éleva dans les airs avec eux. « Sachez seulement que si vous mourrez…elle mourra aussi et ce, par votre faute » elle s'éloigna définitivement d'eux et disparût à l'horizon.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et Sesshomaru n'avait toujours pas bougé et serrait Kisaki contre lui…qu'allait-il faire…les paroles de la miko résonnait encore dans sa tête, il savait qu'elle était venue non pas pour lui prendre Kisaki mais bel et bien pour lui faire prendre une décision…dans quel but, il l'ignorait mais cela lui avait au moins fait comprendre une chose…il ne renoncera pas à la vie car il avait décidé de la partager avec la jeune fille se trouvant dans ses bras.

« Peu importe la décision que vous prenez….faîtes simplement en sorte qu'elle ne blesse pas ma maîtresse » dit Hiru en lévitant devant lui.

« Ça n'a jamais été dans mes intentions… » déclara le youkai.

« Je vais prévenir les autres qu'elle est saine et sauve…vous, faîtes en sorte qu'elle aille mieux…nous attendrons votre retour » ajouta l'animal.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire ce que je dois faire ! » conclut Sesshomaru en prenant son envol. Hiru le regarda s'éloigner et vit qu'il n'allait pas dans la direction où se trouvait leur compagnons…il espérait alors que tout irait bien pour eux…

…

La tempête s'était arrêtée depuis un moment tandis qu'Inuyasha et les autres voulurent rejoindre Sesshomaru mais Hiru arriva jusqu'à eux et se posa sur l'épaule de Kagome. Il lui fit ensuite défiler plusieurs images dans sa tête pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Ils vont bien… » déclara t-elle avec soulagement « Kisaki est sauvée, Sesshomaru est avec elle… »

« Et Yukino ? » demanda Miroku.

« Morte apparemment…Kisaki a réussi à en venir à bout »

« Incroyable… » dit Kohaku.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle y arriverait…quand je pense qu'elle était censée rester ici » répliqua Inuyasha visiblement déçu de ne pas avoir éliminé Yukino lui-même.

« Elle voulait simplement sauver Sesshomaru…j'aurai fait la même chose qu'elle » dit Kagome en regardant Inuyasha. Ce dernier rougit et lui tourna le dos.

« Mais où est le seigneur Sesshomaru à présent ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu avec Kisaki ! » s'exclama Jaken.

« Kisaki était ensevelie sous la neige lorsqu'il l'a retrouvée…et d'après ce que j'ai vu, elle semblait évanouie. Je pense qu'il doit s'occuper d'elle…De plus, je crois qu'ils ont une importante décision à prendre… » répondit Kagome.

Jaken grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais Rin était toujours aussi inquiète.

« Mais… ils vont revenir n'est ce pas ? Sesshomaru-sama ne va pas mourir ? » demanda t-elle en pleurant.

« Rin-chan… » Kagome s'approcha d'elle et la consola « Non il ne va pas mourir » lui dit-elle.

« Sesshomaru a beau être têtu, il finira par faire le bon choix…ce crétin ! » déclara Inuyasha.

« Oui, il ne peut pas être plus idiot que son frère… » ajouta Miroku.

« Tout à fait…Hein ? C'est de moi que tu parles là ? » Inuyasha frappa Miroku sur la tête.

« …Ne te vexe pas Inuyasha enfin… »

La journée touchait à sa fin et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, ils virent les derniers rayons de soleils s'étirer derrière le feuillage des arbres. Ils décidèrent de rester dans la grotte pour la nuit en espérant le retour de Sesshomaru et Kisaki, le lendemain…mais surtout ils priaient pour que tout aille pour le mieux…

…

Sesshomaru vint trouver refuge à plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans une partie de ses terres qu'il connaissait fort bien. La neige dominait encore le paysage mais semblait avoir épargnée certains recoins de la forêt. Il perdit rapidement de l'altitude et atterrit près de ce qui semblait être une paroi rocheuse recouverte de lierre et légèrement en hauteur par rapport au sol. Il dégagea le feuillage comme un rideau et entra dans la grotte cachée par la végétation. Là, il déposa Kisaki avec sa fourrure sur le sol. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et se dit qu'il avait perdu un temps précieux à écouter cette satanée miko et qu'à cause de ça, Kisaki était toujours aussi gelée. Il ne perdit pas de temps et alluma rapidement un feu avant que l'obscurité ne les engloutisse entièrement.

Il voulut ensuite revenir auprès de Kisaki mais une violente douleur le prit à la poitrine et il dût s'appuyer contre la paroi de la caverne car il avait dû mal à respirer. Après plusieurs secondes, la douleur disparut et il constata qu'il avait encore perdu beaucoup de ses forces. Il retira son armure et déposa ses épées au sol. Il ne préféra pas regarder l'étendu du sceau sur lui mais il savait que cela devait être désastreux. Il alla ensuite s'assoir près de Kisaki pour l'observer…ses coupures avaient disparues mais ce que Sesshomaru ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était l'odeur de Naraku sur elle. De plus, ses vêtements étaient trempés et très abîmés. Il décida alors de les lui retirer…

Il la releva délicatement contre lui et lui enleva le haut de son vêtement. Il fit un effort pour éviter de la regarder alors qu'il lui retirait le bas. Il ôta son premier Kimono et le lui passa sur les épaules avant de la redéposer sur sa fourrure. Elle ne semblait toujours pas vouloir se réveiller et pire, elle commençait même à frissonner. Sesshomaru s'allongea à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de sa taille tout en se collant à elle afin de lui offrir un peu de sa chaleur. Au bout de quelques minutes, son corps cessa de trembler et son cœur se remit à battre normalement pour le plus grand soulagement du youkai. Ce dernier la serra davantage contre lui et ferma les yeux à son tour avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

…

Lorsque Kisaki ouvrit les yeux, elle ne reconnut pas les lieux… elle tenta de se relever mais sans y parvenir car quelqu'un semblait la retenir, elle savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. Elle tourna la tête et vit celui qu'elle aimait, endormi à ses côtés.

« Sesshomaru…sama… » murmura t-elle.

Ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient lorsque la boule de cristal de Yukino était en train d'exploser, après elle ne se souvenait plus ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, à part une étrange sensation…celle du froid absolu mélangée à la peur…puis elle s'était réveillée ici, dans ses bras…mais…

Elle se retourna doucement pour être face à lui et écarta légèrement son kimono pour regarder où en était la progression du sceau…ce qu'elle vit la fit frémir d'horreur. La marque lui avait entouré le cou et était descendu plus bas pour commencer à former un cercle autour de son cœur…il fallait agir au plus vite, autrement sa survie n'était pas du tout garantie pour les prochains jours. Kisaki referma son habit et remarqua quelque chose d'autre…sa propre tenue ! Elle portait le kimono de Sesshomaru et n'avait plus rien en dessous ! Elle ignorait comment c'était arrivé et en devint écarlate lorsqu'elle se mit à imaginer le youkai en train de la déshabiller. Elle se calma vite et s'extirpa lentement de ses bras.

Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et regarda un peu autour d'elle. La grotte n'était pas très grande mais très accueillante. Kisaki remarqua que le feu était sur le point de s'éteindre et remit quelques morceaux de bois pour le ranimer. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée et écarta le rideau de feuilles et de lierre qui faisait office de cachette pour la caverne. C'était la nuit à l'extérieur…l'air s'était adouci depuis que la tempête de Yukino avait cessée, le printemps reprenait sa place comme il se devait. Le vêtement de Sesshomaru était trop grand pour Kisaki et à cause de ça, elle ne parvenait pas à l'attacher correctement, il lui avait laissé aussi son collier de lune autour du cou et la jeune kitsune prit plaisir à sentir l'odeur du youkai sur elle. Néanmoins elle ne parvenait pas à se réjouir complètement…elle ne le pouvait pas. Sesshomaru était mal en point et il ne voulait pas de son aide pour guérir…

« Sesshomaru-sama… » une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle contemplait le ciel nocturne et la lune qui n'allait pas tarder à être pleine… Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque deux puissants bras vinrent l'entourer et la forcèrent à revenir à l'intérieur…

« Kisaki…tu es enfin réveillée… » sa voix laissait transparaître un grand soulagement.

« Sesshomaru-sama…je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez plus… »

Il la tourna vers lui et la regarda d'un air sévère.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenu ta promesse…pourquoi avoir quitté la grotte alors que tu m'avais promis que tu ne te mêlerais pas de ce combat »

Kisaki baissa la tête « Je suis désolée…mais je devais faire quelque chose, elle vous avait tendu un piège alors il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge de l'arrêter…je voulais simplement vous aider »

« Ce qui est fait est fait…mais à l'avenir abstient toi de refaire ce genre de choses… » il s'éloigna d'elle et se tourna sur le côté.

« Hai… » répondit-elle avec une légère angoisse…ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'aussi bien prendre les choses, elle pensait qu'il allait la réprimander une fois de plus pour son comportement désinvolte. « Sesshomaru-sama je… »

«Yukino n'est plus de ce monde et je t'avais promis de réfléchir sérieusement à ta proposition… » Kisaki releva la tête vers lui et l'écouta attentivement. « …et je pense toujours que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ta vie est bien trop précieuse à mes yeux pour que tu la risques ainsi…c'est pourquoi… » Il la regarda et vit qu'elle pleurait déjà.

« Vous avez l'intention de mourir n'est ce pas ? Vous allez nous laisser…me laisser…pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi têtu ! » s'emporta t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas… »

« Je vous ai pourtant dit que j'étais d'accord ! Que j'étais à prête à vous donner mon pouvoir ! Que dois-je faire pour que vous compreniez mes sentiments ! Je refuse de vivre dans un monde où vous n'êtes plus à mes côtés et je… »

« Kisaki… » Sesshomaru vint la prendre dans ses bras « Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir…cesse de t'inquiéter à ce point, je ne renoncerai pas à la vie… »

« Mais…mais alors… »

« …et je ne renoncerai pas à toi non plus. Tu as accepté de te sacrifier pour moi…plus d'une fois d'ailleurs et je ne t'ai jamais remerciée… »

« Sesshomaru-sama… » Kisaki l'écoutait avec les larmes aux yeux et resta sans bouger, dans ses bras.

« Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'un jour, je puisse être autant accro à quelqu'un…et encore moins à toi…toi qui ne venait pas du même monde que moi et dont je ne connaissais pratiquement rien. Tu as sauvé mes compagnons plusieurs fois, tu t'es même battue contre des ennemis beaucoup plus forts que toi, sans jamais renoncer…c'est aussi grâce à toi que je suis devenu plus fort…Ton sourire, ta personnalité…ton être tout entier m'ont fait réaliser beaucoup de choses… »

Le cœur de Kisaki battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et ce fût pire lorsqu'il leva son visage vers le sien.

« Je veux que tu restes avec moi…et que cette nuit, tu me laisses te prendre tout entière… » déclara t-il avant de capturer tendrement ses lèvres. Ce baiser ne dura pas très longtemps mais assez pour mettre Kisaki tout en émoi. Son visage était tellement rouge qu'elle n'osa plus le regarder. À la place, elle s'agrippa à lui et posa sa tête contre son buste.

« C'est…c'est pour ça que je suis ici…faîtes ce que vous voulez de moi… » déclara t-elle très timidement. Sesshomaru posa une main sur sa joue et s'éloigna pour lui tourner le dos.

« Il y a une rivière juste en bas…je vais te chercher un peu d'eau… »

Kisaki ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça mais elle s'aperçut vite que sa gorge était complètement sèche et décida de le devancer.

« J'y vais moi-même ne vous en faîtes pas, je reviens tout de suite ! » elle passa à côté de lui en baissant la tête, ses joues avaient encore de vives couleurs et elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il la voit ainsi…aller à la rivière lui permettrait de se rafraîchir en même temps. Il ne s'y opposa pas et la laissa y aller. Kisaki dévala la petite pente et s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau avant de s'en passer sur le visage. Elle ne parvenait pas à chasser ses émotions fortes et à retrouver son calme…elle savait qu'à partir de cette nuit, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil…elle allait se donner à Sesshomaru…pour le guérir mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle l'aimait…elle avait un peu peur mais elle n'allait certainement pas renoncer maintenant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle décida de retourner près de lui et remonta doucement jusqu'à la grotte cachée, en faisant attention à ne pas abîmer le kimono du youkai. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle fût étonnée de voir Sesshomaru à l'entrée, le visage presque serein…Il était si beau sous le ciel nocturne, éclairé par la lune…il ressemblait vraiment à un prince…mais dans le cas présent, il s'agissait de son prince…à elle et à personne d'autre. Alors qu'elle se sentait reprendre des couleurs, elle décida de mettre fin au silence qui les entourait…

« J'ai été longue ? » demanda t-elle en détournant les yeux de lui.

« Non…tu as même été très rapide… » répondit-il sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

« Ah bon ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte… » elle lui tourna le dos et tenta d'ignorer les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient à chaque seconde. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et regarda la lune.

« Je trouve la lune magnifique ce soir… »

« Oui, moi aussi… » répondit-il alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas regardé et continuait à fixer Kisaki sans qu'elle ne le remarque…où plutôt si, elle le savait mais il voyait bien qu'elle était un peu embarrassée par la situation.

« Je pense que…Sesshomaru-sama ? » Il s'était approché d'elle et lui avait dénoué les cheveux d'une main. Une petite brise les fit s'envoler légèrement et Kisaki n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il l'entraîna par la taille à l'intérieur de la grotte. Là, il lui inclina la tête et l'embrassa sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter un mot. Sesshomaru eu rapidement les mains baladeuses et voulut lui retirer le kimono en commençant par ses épaules. Il rompit le baiser et vint près de son oreille.

« Kisaki…je ne pourrai bientôt plus m'arrêter…tu es bien sûre de toi ? » lui chuchota t-il.

« Sesshomaru-sama, pour cette nuit…oubliez la fleur de sang et le seigneur de l'Ouest…soyez juste vous-même » elle se tourna vers lui et ajouta, les larmes aux yeux « C'est de Sesshomaru dont je suis amoureuse…alors, laisse moi simplement être Kisaki… »

Sesshomaru la regarda avec étonnement en l'entendant dire ça. Elle s'était une fois de plus adressée à lui sans le vouvoyer et sans lui accorder un quelconque titre…ses mots ne firent que l'attiser davantage et balayèrent ses derniers doutes…mais cette fois-ci se fut-elle qui l'embrassa sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Un baiser timide, qu'il prit plaisir à transformer avec passion. Les chevilles de Kisaki commencèrent à lui faire mal mais le youkai l'anticipa et la souleva du sol de ses deux bras, sans jamais s'éloigner de ses lèvres. Kisaki passa ses bras autour de son cou et resta ainsi même lorsqu'il vînt l'allonger sur sa fourrure.

Les longs cheveux argentés de Sesshomaru tombaient sur Kisaki et se mélangeaient avec sa chevelure rouge, étalées autour d'elle…Ils continuaient de s'embrasser inlassablement en rendant chaque baiser toujours plus intense et surtout plus ardent…la passion commençait à les envahir chacun et Sesshomaru fût surpris de sentir les mains de Kisaki, venir lui faire glisser son habit des épaules…il la regarda quelques instants et remarqua qu'elle était déjà dans un état second.

« Tout va bien Kisaki ? » s'enquit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je…je ne sais pas…j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas…comme les autres fois…j'ai…j'ai si chaud… »

Sesshomaru ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit déjà dans un tel état mais il en était satisfait…car il savait qu'elle le désirait autant que lui pouvait la désirer…depuis longtemps, il voulait que ce jour arrive et il était venu. Elle était là avec lui, elle l'aimait et cette nuit il la fera enfin sienne…

« N'ait crainte…je suis là… » murmura t-il à son oreille avant de plonger sa tête dans sa nuque.

« Sesshomaru…sama…que… » il venait de lui attraper les deux mains afin de l'empêcher de se cacher, alors qu'il lui retirait lentement son kimono avec son autre main. « Non…attendez… » tenta t-elle en essayant de se libérer de son étreinte…rien à faire, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et de toute façon, ses forces l'avaient déjà abandonnées…Il finit néanmoins par la lâcher mais elle n'essaya même pas de se cacher alors qu'elle se retrouvait totalement nue en dessous de lui. Il la contempla pendant plusieurs secondes mais Kisaki finit par le regarder et devint immédiatement écarlate.

« Ne…ne me regardez pas comme ça ! » elle semblait avoir retrouvée un peu de résistance et se tourna sur le côté avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

« Kisaki… » Sesshomaru attrapa l'une de ses mains et la posa contre son cœur. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui lorsqu'elle constata à quel point le cœur du youkai battait vite…ainsi il était dans le même état qu'elle. « Tu comprends à présent… » lui dit-il en se penchant sur elle.

« Je… » de petites larmes apparurent dans le coin de ses yeux et devant cette vision, Sesshomaru l'embrassa très passionnément. Elle l'ignorait sans doute, mais elle commençait sérieusement à le rendre fou lui aussi...avec sa beauté, sa timidité, son odeur de fleur et ce corps qu'il voulait plus que tout…Il la força à se remettre face à lui et sans rompre le baiser, il attrapa l'un de seins qu'il commença à caresser doucement. Kisaki rompit elle-même le baiser et passa ses bras dans le dos du youkai alors qu'il explorait sa nuque avec sa langue. Elle pencha la tête en arrière lorsqu'il l'atteignit à son point faible et poussa un long soupir. Elle reposa ensuite sa tête au sol et se mit à gémir alors qu'elle sentait de chaudes lèvres sur son autre sein. Kisaki ne parvenait plus à contrôler sa voix qui lâchait des sons qu'elle n'avait jamais produits avant, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde…un monde où il n'y avait rien d'autre à part eux…

Cependant, elle ouvrit bien vite les yeux car elle le sentait descendre de plus en plus bas tandis qu'une main remontait le long de sa cuisse…

« Sesshomaru…non… » lorsqu'il entendit son nom, Sesshomaru stoppa ses gestes et remonta jusqu'à elle pour la regarder…elle tremblait…

Kisaki cacha son visage dans ses mains et se retourna sur le ventre avant d'agripper fermement la fourrure du youkai. Sesshomaru se pencha vers elle et posa une main sur la sienne.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » murmura t-il à son oreille.

« Rien…c'est juste que…c'est la première fois ! »

« Et tu as quelque chose de différent d'habitude ? » s'enquit-il.

« Je ne sais pas…il s'est passé tellement de choses… »

« Kisaki…je ne souhaite pas te brusquer…je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens… »

La jeune fille se détendit en l'entendant dire cela et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui en le regardant avec les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda t-elle timidement. Elle venait une fois de plus de lui montrer un aspect vulnérable qui força Sesshomaru à changer ses plans…Il s'approcha davantage d'elle et l'embrassa sauvagement comme s'il désirait lui donner une leçon pour l'avoir empêché de continuer l'exploration de son corps. Il passa ensuite une main autour de sa taille avant de commencer à descendre le long de son ventre… Kisaki tenta de s'échapper mais en vain, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser s'enfuir…

« Non ! Sesshomaru-sama ! Attendez !...je… » Il tourna une fois de plus son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa encore et encore...

« Non…je n'attendrai plus… » déclara t-il, le temps d'un court répit. Kisaki commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne et son cœur qui battait toujours comme un fou dans sa poitrine…elle dû se rendre à l'évidence et le laisser aller jusqu'au bout…car il s'agissait d'une décision…non, d'un choix qu'ils avaient fait ensemble et dont elle ne pouvait s'y soustraire…elle l'aimait et était prête à tout pour lui. Le désir qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux était bien réel et il était pour elle…

« Hai… » réussit-elle à répondre alors qu'il frôlait une zone qui jusque là, n'avait jamais été touchée des mains d'un homme. Il l'obligea à se redresser afin qu'elle s'asseye entre ses jambes et explora ses parties intimes avec sa main, de façon indécente et qui visait à la pousser à bout. Kisaki ne parvenait plus à se contrôler et poussa plusieurs cris qui la choquèrent elle-même mais qui fit grand plaisir au youkai. De son autre main, il dégagea sa chevelure de sa nuque avant d'y déposer plusieurs baisers tout en la mordillant légèrement. Il reposa ensuite sa main sur l'un de ses seins et Kisaki tenta de couvrir sa voix mais sans succès. Elle s'accrocha au bras du youkai désespérément tandis qu'il continuait à prendre plaisir à la torturer de manière inconvenante, plus bas.

Finalement, alors qu'elle peinait à réfléchir correctement, elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Sesshomaru s'arrêta brusquement et la vit tourner la tête vers lui… « Assez…je n'en peux plus…pitié… » le visage défait qu'elle lui offrait, fit comprendre à Sesshomaru qu'elle capitulait enfin…il en était grandement satisfait, le moment approchait…mais à sa grande surprise, alors qu'il la croyait entièrement soumise, elle trouva encore la force de se tourner face à lui et de s'assoir sur lui avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou… elle vint ensuite l'embrasser tendrement…tout en se collant à lui…

Elle avait vraiment l'intention de le provoquer jusqu'au bout, pensa Sesshomaru en lui répondant bien vite…mais peu importe si elle le cherchait et bien elle allait le trouver. Son parfum de fleur allait bientôt lui faire perdre la raison et le pousser vraiment à la prendre sauvagement…pourtant, il ne souhaitait pas lui faire mal, surtout qu'il s'agissait de sa première fois mais il doutait de plus en plus de sa capacité à pouvoir se contrôler sur elle. Il savait qu'il avait son cœur et que plus rien ne l'empêchait de réclamer son corps comme il le désirait depuis si longtemps…

Sans s'éloigner d'elle, il l'allongea sur sa fourrure et retira les derniers vêtements qui le couvrait toujours…Kisaki avait déjà une respiration haletante et son corps était bouillant…ce fût pire lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers Sesshomaru et qu'elle le vit nu, au dessus d'elle…son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite et elle avait même l'impression de l'entendre résonner dans tout son corps.

« Kisaki… » le youkai se pencha sur elle tout en lui écartant doucement les jambes…Il la fixa ensuite de ses yeux dorés qui laissaient transparaître une légère hésitation mais en même temps un désir brûlant pour elle…il voulait être certain qu'elle pensait comme lui. Kisaki trembla légèrement mais lorsqu'elle croisa les magnifiques yeux de celui qu'elle aimait, elle ne pût s'empêcher de lui adresser un doux sourire afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle acceptait…oui, elle acceptait tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir…

A la vue de ce sourire, Sesshomaru ne parvint plus à se contenir et vint déposer sa tête près d'elle tout en commençant à la pénétrer lentement…Kisaki poussa un cri alors qu'elle sentit une violente douleur, venir lui déchirer l'entre jambe. Elle passa ses bras dans le dos du youkai et s'accrocha à lui tandis qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contenir ses larmes…elle savait que la première fois faisait toujours mal mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Sesshomaru, qui venait d'entrer en elle, se redressa subitement tout en la serrant contre lui, afin qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage…une puissance inconnue était en train de monter en lui et ses yeux venaient soudainement de se colorer en rouge tandis qu'il contenait difficilement ses crocs.

« Sessho…Sesshomaru…sama… » tenta Kisaki difficilement alors qu'il la serrait beaucoup trop fort contre lui. Elle ignorait totalement ce qu'il était en train de se passer mais même si son esprit était loin d'être clair, elle devinait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans un ultime effort, elle essaya de le faire réagir « Je t'aime…Sesshomaru ! Je t'aime… » déclara t-elle en sanglotant de plus bel. Lorsqu'il entendit ses mots, les yeux du youkai redevinrent normaux et il réussit à reprendre partiellement le contrôle de lui-même. Il desserra légèrement l'étreinte qu'il avait sur elle et remarqua avec horreur, qu'il l'avait blessée à ses bras en enfonçant ses griffes dans sa peau si délicate.

« Kisaki… » Sesshomaru s'en voulait énormément pour ce qu'il venait de lui faire mais le pire était que si elle ne l'avait pas appelé à temps, il aurait très bien pu la dévorer sans s'en rendre compte…

« … » Kisaki ne disait plus rien et continuait de trembler contre lui, tout en versant des larmes silencieuses. Il était toujours en elle et la douleur persistait…elle espérait tellement qu'il ne bouge pas tout de suite mais malheureusement pour elle, ce fût le contraire. Il revint la déposer au sol, sans s'éloigner d'elle et cette dernière remarqua seulement qu'elle saignait à ses bras. « Qu'est ce que… » elle ignorait comment ça avait pu se produire et s'étonna lorsqu'elle vit Sesshomaru lui lécher ses plaies. « Non…ne faîtes pas… » elle voulut l'en empêcher mais il lui retint sa main. Kisaki craignait qu'il ne parvienne pas à s'arrêter, s'il goutait à son sang, comme la dernière fois. Les blessures se refermèrent immédiatement et curieusement Sesshomaru n'exprima pas le besoin d'en réclamer plus et il savait pourquoi…quelque chose était en train de s'installer en lui, quelque chose de puissant et qui le rendait suffisamment fort pour résister à ce sang. En revanche il en voulait plus…il n'était pas satisfait avec ça…

Kisaki remarqua que lui aussi, commençait à avoir dû mal à respirer normalement et que le regard qu'il posait sur elle, ressemblait étrangement à celui d'un prédateur à l'affût de sa proie. Elle n'eu plus l'occasion de s'en préoccuper davantage car il venait de commencer à bouger en elle. Le déchirement reprit de plus bel et Sesshomaru sentit Kisaki se crisper sous lui. Il savait qu'elle avait mal mais il ne pouvait rien y faire…il se repencha sur elle pour qu'elle puisse s'accrocher à lui, en reprenant possession de ses lèvres au passage. Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir et encore moins quant il en était la cause mais il lui suffisait d'attendre pour que le mal passe…

Après plusieurs secondes, il commença à la sentir beaucoup moins crispée et se permit de poursuivre son mouvement de va et vient, avec beaucoup moins de remords, tout en multipliant baisers et caresses à son égard. Kisaki perdait littéralement pied, elle cessa même de s'accrocher au youkai…cela ne servait plus à rien, ses forces l'avaient abandonnée une fois de plus. Cependant elle parvint à poser une main sur la joue du youkai pour le forcer à la regarder. Sesshomaru tourna la tête vers elle et lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux d'émeraude…il comprit que sa souffrance se transformait peu à peu en une sensation nouvelle pour elle…

A cette vue, il la prit avec plus de fermeté et la jeune fille ne pût s'empêcher de crier non pas de douleur mais bel et bien de plaisir. Le feu dans la grotte venait de s'éteindre complètement et seule la lumière de la lune, qui perçait difficilement à travers le feuillage de l'entrée, ne les laissait pas dans l'obscurité totale…mais les deux amants s'en fichaient, étant tous les deux pris dans un feu passionnel, ils n'accordèrent aucune importance à ce détail. De plus, avec leurs yeux de youkais, ils se distinguaient encore parfaitement l'un l'autre.

Kisaki ne contrôlait plus rien…ni ses émotions ni ses cris et encore moins son corps…elle avait également perdu la notion du temps. Elle avait réussi à surmonter la douleur de la première fois et s'était mise à répondre au youkai avec ses hanches. Dès que Sesshomaru l'eut remarqué, il s'était mis à la pénétrer plus profondément et avec insistance. Il se redressa même face à elle pour pouvoir mieux la prendre, en la saisissant par les cuisses. La sueur les inondait tous les deux tandis que les cris silencieux de Kisaki et les soupirs brûlants de Sesshomaru, résonnaient dans toute la grotte. Les mouvements du youkai devinrent rapidement frénétiques et incontrôlables, obligeant la jeune fille à capituler face à son incroyable endurance.

« Sesshomaru-sama…non…Aaahhh ! » l'esprit de Kisaki se vida d'un seul coup alors qu'elle jouissait pour la première fois…la seule impression qui dominait chez elle, était celle de n'être qu'un simple jouet entre ses mains et tout son corps n'était plus que sensations. Sesshomaru se repencha sur elle et vint s'emparer de ses lèvres tout en continuant à la prendre sauvagement. Ils avaient l'impression d'être sous l'emprise d'un envoûtement…la sensation de bien être absolu...le plaisir de ne faire qu'un avec la personne qu'on aime…

…

Depuis combien de temps ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre…ils l'ignoraient…mais la fatigue commença à s'emparer de Kisaki tandis que Sesshomaru ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter…la frénésie s'était littéralement emparée de lui alors qu'il se laissait emporter par les cris de jouissance de sa partenaire. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière désormais mais pour cette nuit, il avait décidé de tout oublier afin de profiter pleinement de celle qu'il aimait, à défaut de pouvoir lui dire, contrairement à elle qui n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter dès qu'il la laissait un peu respirer. Kisaki était au comble de l'extase et lorsque Sesshomaru la vit réagir ainsi, il s'empara immédiatement de ses lèvres comme pour capturer ses émotions. Il était à bout lui aussi et n'allait pas tarder à capituler…Un mince filet de sang s'échappa de la jeune fille alors qu'il se hissait au plus profond d'elle…

Les larmes de Kisaki coulèrent de nouveau mais elle retrouva la force de passer ses bras autour du cou du youkai tandis que ce dernier venait d'atteindre son plus haut sommet de jouissance…Il serra fort la jeune fille contre lui et se libéra enfin en elle… Kisaki pencha sa tête en arrière et poussa un dernier soupir d'extase alors qu'elle sentait quelque chose de chaud venir l'envahir…Sesshomaru en profita pour la couvrir de baisers dans le cou. Il resta un moment au dessus d'elle sans bouger et avant de se retirer, il alla déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Kisaki prit son visage entre ses mains et avant qu'il ne s'écarte définitivement, elle lui adressa un sourire, les yeux à peine entrouverts.

« Je vous aime…Sesshomaru…sama » dit-elle une fois de plus avec tendresse. Il la regarda quelques instants et sans lui répondre, il l'embrassa encore une fois avant de se laisser choir à ses cotés. Kisaki tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda reprendre son souffle tout en continuant de l'admirer. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger son corps tandis qu'une vague de douleur persistait dans son bas ventre…mais elle s'en fichait, elle était bien…bien comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Lorsque Sesshomaru retrouva une respiration à peu près normale, il se tourna vers elle et la rapprocha de lui. Kisaki avait la tête posée sur son torse tandis qu'il ramenait sa fourrure sur eux.

« Tu as mal ? » s'enquit-il en dégageant les cheveux humides sur son visage.

« Ça va… » répondit-elle, alors qu'elle sentait le sommeil venir la gagner rapidement.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Non…tout va bien… » déclara t-elle avant de s'effondrer de fatigue, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sesshomaru la contempla quelques instants et ne pût s'empêcher d'écouter les battements de son cœur ainsi que le son de sa respiration contre lui. De fins rayons de soleil, pénétrèrent dans la grotte…c'était déjà l'aube mais Sesshomaru n'en avait que faire…il était satisfait car il venait de réaliser, qu'elle lui appartenait enfin…qu'il l'avait fait sienne, une nuit entière. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit à son tour, tout en serrant Kisaki dans ses bras.

…

Naraku avait eu connaissance de la défaite de Yukino face à Kisaki. Depuis que la youkai lui avait envoyé sa plus puissante attaque, il peinait à se recomposer…bien sûr il pouvait compter sur les pouvoirs maléfiques de la perle mais s'il en abusait trop, elle risquait de prendre le contrôle sur lui. Pendant qu'il guérissait, il avait longuement médité sur ses actes…sans rien se reprocher évidemment, même si toute cette histoire était entièrement de sa faute. Néanmoins il repensa aux erreurs de calculs qu'il avait fait à commencer par Kagura, qui n'était plus un problème maintenant…à Yukino, cette youkai complètement givré, dans tous les sens du terme…à Sesshomaru et sa nouvelle attaque très dangereuse…et surtout, Naraku pensa à Kisaki…il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit si forte, en particulier lorsqu'elle déployait son étrange énergie blanche…mais ce qui le perturba davantage, c'était de se souvenir de son visage alors qu'elle versait des larmes pour lui…

Yukino l'avait blessé et Kisaki s'était précipitée à son chevet…lui son ennemi. Alors, il se dit que peut être tout espoir n'était pas perdu en ce qui la concernait…même si elle ne voyait en lui que son ami, Aku. Naraku avait la ferme intention d'utiliser cet avantage en sa faveur…et la prochaine fois, il ne viserait plus Sesshomaru pour l'affaiblir…il avait décidé de s'attaquer directement à elle, en la prenant par les sentiments à l'aide de son passé…sa plus grande faiblesse. Elle ne l'avait sans doute pas encore remarqué mais Naraku avait réussi à lui dérober quelque chose de très important et surtout de très inquiétant…le Chi-no-Hon…

« Byakuya… » appela Naraku, sans même élever la voix.

« Vous m'avez appelé ? » répondit la nouvelle incarnation de Naraku.

« Tu vas me chercher des informations… »

« Quel genre d'informations ? » s'enquit le youkai aux cheveux d'ébènes.

« Trouve moi la fin du Chi-no-Hon… » il lui lança le livre « …mais ne le montre à personne, c'est compris ? »

« C'est vous qui voyez…je me mets en route tout de suite » il sortit de la pièce et croisa Kanna dans le couloir qui ne lui adressa pas un regard. La fillette alla rejoindre Naraku et posa son miroir sur ses genoux.

« Kanna…est ce que tu penses encore à Kagura ? » lui demanda Naraku. Elle ne lui répondit pas. « Je vois…tache de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'elle si tu tiens à la vie » Kanna resta de marbre face à lui mais au fond de son cœur, la tristesse l'avait depuis bien longtemps, gagnée.

Naraku avait eu connaissance de la vérité concernant Kisaki…si quelqu'un venait à la faire sienne, il obtiendrait une force incommensurable et il était bien décidé à s'en emparer par tous les moyens même si Sesshomaru se mettait en travers de son chemin et même s'il venait à la prendre avant lui…mais avant d'en arriver là, il aura déjà eu la fin du Chi-no-Hon entre ses mains…

…

Le soleil était déjà à son zénith dans le ciel lorsque Kisaki ouvrit les yeux. La lumière venait de la réveiller suivie d'une petite brise qui vint s'engouffrer dans la grotte. Elle n'avait pas encore les idées claires mais lorsqu'elle découvrit près de qui elle était, tout lui revint en mémoire…tout ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière entre elle et…Sesshomaru…rien que d'y repenser, elle en devint écarlate. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, elle vivrait une telle expérience et encore moins avec lui. Pourtant il était là, avec elle et la nuit dernière il lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait espérer…son amour. La réalité reprit vite le dessus lorsqu'elle remarqua, qu'elle était toujours nue tout comme lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de bloquer quelques instants sur le corps du youkai qu'elle trouvait superbe sous la lumière du jour…elle posa ensuite une main timide sur son torse et pleura de joie lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace du sceau maudit.

« Arigato… » murmura t-elle.

« Qui remercies-tu ? »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna t-elle alors que Sesshomaru l'attrapa par le bras avant de la ramener au sol. Kisaki rougit en le voyant, cette fois ci très distinctement, nu au dessus d'elle. « Vous…je croyez que vous dormiez… »

« Pas vraiment non » répondit-il en la fixant intensément de ses yeux d'ambres. Il la contemplait une fois de plus telle qu'elle était et lorsqu'il se souvint d'elle, la nuit dernière, il mourrait d'envie de la prendre de nouveau…mais après ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre, il préféra simplement la serrer contre lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Kisaki lui répondit avec une extrême douceur et il aima cela. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer les yeux dans les yeux mais Kisaki finit par pleurer.

« Sesshomaru-sama…vous êtes sauvés… » déclara t-elle avec soulagement.

« Ce n'est pas le plus important… »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Le plus important est que tu sois ici, avec moi…c'est grâce à ton sourire que je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui et à rien d'autre… » déclara t-il en passant une main dans sa magnifique chevelure rouge.

« Sesshomaru-… » il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prononcer le 'sama'.

« Il n'y a pas de 'sama' ici, Kisaki… »

« Hai… » répondit-elle en ramenant sa main contre sa joue. Sesshomaru finit par s'éloigner d'elle avant de changer d'avis. Il s'assit et la releva en face de lui. Après quoi, il se mit à l'examiner de haut en bas. Consciente de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Kisaki se cacha avec la fourrure du youkai. « Pourquoi faîtes vous cela ? » demanda t-elle très gênée.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? Comment te sens-tu ? » s'enquit-il.

« Hein ? » Kisaki venait de comprendre qu'il faisait allusion à ce qu'ils ignoraient toujours sur le Chi-no-Hon. « Je suis un peu fatiguée mais à part ça…je crois que tout va bien »

« Tu crois ou tu en es sûre ? » insista t-il en reprenant un visage sérieux.

Il était inquiet, elle le savait « Non…tout va bien je vous assure » répondit-elle en lui souriant. « Et vous ? » demanda t-elle en posant le bout de ses doigts sur son torse, à l'endroit même où le sceau se répandait encore, la veille. Sesshomaru attrapa sa main qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

« Ai-je vraiment besoin de te répondre ? » répliqua t-il alors qu'un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage pendant quelques secondes. Durant ce lapse de temps, la consistance de l'air changea autour d'eux et Kisaki sentit une incroyable énergie émaner de Sesshomaru…l'atmosphère venait de créer comme un vide autour de lui…comme s'il dominait l'espace… « C'est le pouvoir que tu m'as donné… »

Kisaki n'en revint pas…elle lui avait vraiment sauvé la vie... « Je suis tellement heureuse… » déclara t-elle en serrant sa main dans les siennes. Sesshomaru l'approcha de lui et l'embrassa une fois de plus en passant une main le long de sa nuque. La jeune fille sentit ses joues reprendre quelques couleurs mais Sesshomaru rompit rapidement le contact.

« Et ? Tu ne sens vraiment aucune différence en toi ? » demanda t-il.

« …Non, je me sens comme d'habitude »

Sesshomaru resta pour le moins sceptique et continua à la fixer tout en réfléchissant sérieusement. « Cette nouvelle énergie venant de toi…j'ignore si elle est inépuisable mais il semblerait que ta nature de fleur de sang n'ait pas changé après ce que nous avons fait »

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » demanda t-elle avec anxiété.

« Tu vas continuer d'être la cible des autres youkais…comme jusqu'à maintenant… »

Un éclair de peur passa dans les yeux de Kisaki, mélangé à de l'inquiétude mais Sesshomaru la rassura bien vite. « Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne posera la main sur toi…j'y veillerai personnellement… » déclara t-il en posant une main sur sa joue.

« Hai… » répondit-elle en lui adressant un doux sourire.

Sesshomaru se leva et Kisaki tourna la tête en rougissant. Elle évita de le regarder alors qu'il se rhabillait et chercha des yeux ses propres habits.

« Tes habits sont irrécupérables » lui lança le youkai, sans se retourner.

« Quoi ? Mais… » elle avait l'impression qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées « Que vais-je faire alors… » se demanda t-elle tout bas. Elle se mit à chercher son sac et le vit un peu plus loin à côté de ses habits abîmés. Elle voulut se lever mais lorsqu'elle prit appuie sur ses jambes, elle retomba aussitôt. « Eh ?... » elle essaya une nouvelle fois mais sans résultat. « Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? » se demanda t-elle intérieurement.

« Kisaki ? » Sesshomaru la fit sursauter en posant une main sur son épaule. « Que se passe t-il ? »

« Je… » elle hésitait à lui avouer « Je…n'arrive pas à me lever…tout le bas de mon corps me fait mal… »

« Je vois… » sans lui fournir la moindre explication, il la souleva avec sa fourrure et l'emmena à l'extérieur.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Pourquoi vous… » elle se tut lorsqu'elle découvrit le paysage…toute la neige avait disparu et la verdure avait repris. Le soleil régnait en maître et l'air était doux…il y avait une légère brise qui faisait virevolter…des pétales de cerisiers…Kisaki tourna la tête et vit, qu'au bord de la rivière, se dressait un grand cerisier qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué la veille…le printemps était là…tout était redevenu comme avant…

Sesshomaru alla déposer Kisaki au bord de l'eau avec ses affaires « Je suis désolé… » dit-il alors que Kisaki le regardait sans comprendre. « C'est de ma faute si tu as mal…prends le temps qu'il faut pour te remettre »

« Mais… » elle n'ajouta rien et se contenta de rougir car elle venait de comprendre où il voulait en venir. « Où allez-vous ? » demanda t-elle alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

« Je reviens ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisse te rafraîchir un peu… » dit-il avant de partir.

Kisaki le regarda s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus à porter de vue et vérifia s'il n'y avait personne dans les environs…même si elle se doutait que Sesshomaru avait déjà dû le faire avant elle. Finalement, elle lâcha enfin la fourrure du youkai et se laissa glisser dans l'eau fraîche. Elle frissonna quelques secondes et finit par enfoncer sa tête sous l'eau avant de la ressortir aussitôt. Son corps s'était grandement détendu mais un imposant mal de dos semblait vouloir persister et à présent, elle savait pourquoi…et rien que d'y repenser, Kisaki replongea la tête sous l'eau. Elle remonta tout aussi vite car elle venait de remarquer autre chose…son corps était couvert de marques de…

« Sesshomaru-sama… » dit-elle à voix basse. Kisaki était persuadée que l'idée de la dévorer avait très certainement effleurée l'esprit du youkai, la preuve était sous ses yeux…mais en fait, à la vue de ses traces qu'il avait laissé sur son corps, Kisaki était heureuse…heureuse de l'aimer même s'il ne lui avait pas répondu, quand bien même il n'en avait pas eu besoin…avec ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre la nuit dernière. Elle avait compris…

Elle resta encore quelques instants dans l'eau et fit apparaître sa queue et ses oreilles de renarde pour avoir un meilleur équilibre sur ses jambes. Dans son petit sac, elle sortit son yukata blanc qu'elle enfila délicatement avant de se poser au soleil pour faire sécher sa longue chevelure tout en chantonnant.

Sesshomaru était revenu depuis un moment déjà mais s'était bien gardé de signaler sa présence, il l'avait observée de loin…elle, si belle dans l'eau avec sa chevelure flamboyante sous le soleil. Pour l'instant tout avait l'air d'aller pour le mieux et Sesshomaru comprenait de moins en moins pourquoi Bokuseno les avait mis en garde…la fin du Chi-no-Hon restait encore un mystère mais il avait la ferme intention de surveiller Kisaki de très près dans les prochains jours, au cas où il y aurait un quelconque changement. A côté de ça, il avait récupéré un immense pouvoir d'elle, qu'il pouvait sentir couler dans ses veines…jamais il n'aurait cru posséder autant d'énergie, il avait l'impression que rien ne lui était impossible et il était bien décidé à mettre la main sur Naraku pour lui faire payer une bonne fois pour toute, tous ses méfaits.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Kisaki s'allonger dans l'herbe, inquiet il s'approcha. Kisaki s'apprêtait à faire une sieste en attendant le retour de Sesshomaru mais lorsqu'elle le sentit arriver, elle ne bougea pas pour autant…jusqu'à ce qu'elle flaire l'odeur d'un certain fruit.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » Elle se releva très vite mais oublia qu'elle avait encore dû mal à tenir en équilibre et retomba au sol cinq secondes après. « Aie… »

« Reste tranquille pour le moment… » il vint s'assoir près d'elle et lui donna les pommes qu'il venait d'aller lui chercher.

« Arigato ! » dit-elle en agitant sa queue dans tous les sens. Elle prit les fruits et les contempla avec émerveillement avant d'en croquer un, le sourire aux lèvres. Sesshomaru l'observa sans rien dire et sur le moment, il avait l'impression de la redécouvrir une nouvelle fois…

Kisaki leva les yeux vers lui « Vous en voulez une ? » demanda t-elle en lui tendant un fruit.

« Non ça ira, ne t'en fait pas pour moi…l'essentiel est que tu reprennes des forces »

« Tout va bien je vous assure et c'est grâce à vous…je suis si heureuse d'être ici avec vous… »

« Et tu le resteras crois moi… »

« Je l'espères… » répondit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Sesshomaru.

« N'aie pas peur de l'avenir…je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est moi qui en déciderai le moment venu »

« Hai » Kisaki posa sa tête contre son bras et ferma les yeux. Elle aimait quant-il la réconfortait de la sorte même s'il était un peu dur dans ses paroles…c'était pour qu'elle comprenne.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, peut être même des heures, avant qu'ils se décident enfin à regagner le chemin du retour. L'après midi était déjà entamée mais ils n'étaient pas pressés sur le chemin. Kisaki avait insisté pour marcher car elle trouvait cela gênant qu'il la porte encore une fois devant tout le monde…mais finalement elle se rétracta vite lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait du mal à le suivre. De toute façon, il leur fallait gagner les cieux…Sesshomaru attrapa Kisaki et s'envola avec elle en créant un vent puissant autour de lui.

« Vous semblez…différent, Sesshomaru-sama »

« Différent dis-tu ? Et en quoi le suis-je ? »

« Et bien…c'est comme si je découvrais une nouvelle partie de vous…et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup ça… » déclara t-elle en posant sa tête dans le cou du youkai.

« Toi...tu as vraiment le goût du risque… »

« Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ? »

Sesshomaru s'arrêta quelques instants et lui leva le visage avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Kisaki ne s'y attendait vraiment pas et ne ferma même pas les yeux.

« Kisaki…j'espère qu'à présent, tu as conscience que tu es à moi et que si tu ne fais pas attention à tes paroles…tu risques de ne plus pouvoir te lever du tout » dit-il simplement avant de poursuivre sa route, laissant Kisaki sans voix avec le visage écarlate. Cette dernière enfouit sa tête dans sa fourrure et n'osa plus le regarder tandis que lui était fier d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

En peu de temps, ils arrivèrent à la grotte où leurs amis les attendaient. Inuyasha les avait déjà repérés depuis un moment et tous les attendaient avec impatience, en particulier Rin et Jaken.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'écria Rin en l'apercevant au loin.

« Les voilà enfin… » dit Kagome avec soulagement.

« Mouais… » dit Inuyasha en jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

Lorsque Sesshomaru se posa au sol le vent se leva et tous purent sentir, en particulier Inuyasha, Shippo et Jaken, une vague d'énergie très impressionnante, émaner de lui. Shippo en trembla même et alla se cacher derrière Miroku. Jaken lui se prosterna à terre devant son maître en clamant sa joie, les larmes aux yeux. Inuyasha resta sans voix devant un tel changement et voulut dire quelque chose mais Kagome posa une main sur son épaule.

« Kisaki a sauvé Sesshomaru… » dit-elle en souriant mais Inuyasha ne semblait pas comprendre.

« Que veux dire par sauver ?… » Inuyasha regarda Kisaki qui était en train de serrer Rin dans ses bras et remarqua quelque chose…Il flaira pour en être sûr...Kisaki qui ne dégageait habituellement aucune odeur, excepté une petite présence depuis qu'elle avait son collier, dégageait à présent…l'odeur de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha comprit alors ce que Kagome voulait dire par 'sauver' et s'avança d'un pas résolu vers son frère.

« Sesshomaru ! Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi… »

« Inuyasha…toujours aussi bruyant…je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire et je serai toi, je m'abstiendrai de tout commentaire… »

« Kef ! Je me doutais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ça allait finir comme ça… »

« Et ? Ça ne te concerne pas…occupe toi plutôt de ta miko » répondit froidement le youkai.

« De quoi ? »

« Tu ne sais toujours pas choisir entre deux femmes alors garde tes remarques pour toi »

« De quoi je me mêle ! Cette-cette histoire ne te regarde pas et n'essaie pas changer de sujet ! Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu ne faisais pas n'importe quoi avec Kisaki ! » s'emporta t-il, visiblement énervé par la remarque de son frère.

« Qu'est ce que tu sous entends ? »

« Elle a déjà eu une vie plus que mouvementé et j'irai même jusqu'à affirmer qu'elle a beaucoup souffert alors… »

« Ce qu'Inuyasha essaye de vous dire, dans sa maladresse, c'est que Kisaki vous aime et que vous ne devez pas la rendre malheureuse… » intervint Miroku.

Sesshomaru resta un instant silencieux, surpris par la remarque du moine. Il regarda ensuite Kisaki qui se trouvait un peu plus loin avec Rin et les amis de son frère. Elle souriait…elle irradiait de bonheur…il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis longtemps et pour rien au monde, il ne voulait que ça change…

Kisaki qui se sentait observée se tourna vers Sesshomaru et lui adressa un sourire radieux. Inuyasha et Miroku remarquèrent le regard du youkai pour la jeune fille et comprirent que lui aussi…il l'aimait…même s'il s'agissait de Sesshomaru.

« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour Sesshomaru était capable de sentiments… »

« Tout le monde est capable d'aimer, Inuyasha » répondit Miroku. « Le tout est de savoir ce que l'on veut vraiment…Sesshomaru, je pense que vos intentions sont sincères la concernant alors je vous demanderai simplement de veiller sur elle comme il se doit parce que je crains fort que Naraku n'a pas l'intention d'abandonner si facilement… »

Sesshomaru reporta son attention sur le moine et dégagea une aura démoniaque à faire froid dans le dos, dès qu'il entendit le nom du diabolique hanyo.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me dire ce que je dois faire... »

« Je n'en doute pas et c'est pourquoi, qu'en tant qu'ami, nous vous aiderons…Naraku n'est pas que votre affaire, il nous concerne tous » déclara Miroku sans la moindre peur.

« Je règlerai le compte de Naraku sans votre aide »

« Ça, ça reste à voir ! » répliqua Inuyasha. « Kisaki est notre amie aussi, je te ferai dire ! »

« Cela vous regarde…en ce qui me concerne je ne laisserai personne me la prendre et encore moins Naraku ! » déclara Sesshomaru en s'éloignant d'eux pour rejoindre ses compagnons.

« J'ignorai qu'il était aussi possessif, il me rappelle un peu quelqu'un… » dit Miroku en regardant Inuyasha d'un œil en coin.

« Ne me compare pas à lui ! Nous n'avons rien en commun ! »

Miroku soupira et retourna voir les autres avec Inuyasha qui n'arrêtait pas de protester derrière lui.

« Rin est contente que Sesshomaru-sama et qu'Onee-sama soient revenus » dit la fillette en prenant la main de Kisaki.

« Oui moi aussi Rin-chan » répondit Kisaki avec Hiru sur son épaule. « Mais au fait et Kagura ? Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Et bien… » commença Sango avec hésitation.

« Je suis désolée Kisaki-san mais elle…. » Kagome ne préféra pas dire le mot.

« Non… » Les larmes de Kisaki se mirent à couler dans la seconde alors que la tristesse l'envahissait. Kagura était morte…par la faute de Naraku. La réalité était là et elle était cruelle…

Sesshomaru vint jusqu'à elle et sortit l'éventail de Kagura avant de le tendre à Kisaki. Cette dernière le prit entre ses mains et regarda le youkai tristement.

« Elle n'est pas morte en vain » déclara t-il.

A cet instant, une légère brise se mit à souffler autour d'eux et Kisaki sût qu'il disait vrai…Kagura n'était pas morte pour rien…elle était même encore avec eux et son rêve s'était réalisé, elle était enfin libre.

…

L'après midi touchait à sa fin et la nuit ne tarda pas à tomber rapidement. Sesshomaru avait prévenu ses compagnons qu'ils repartiraient le lendemain. Kisaki avait remarqué que Kohaku n'était plus avec eux et en demanda la raison. Sango lui répondit que Kikyo était revenue l'emmener avec elle et qu'il avait accepté de la suivre. La chasseuse de youkai avait été triste de voir son petit frère partir mais elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas que Naraku les atteigne à travers lui, il pensait que seule Kikyo pouvait l'aider à lui échapper. Kisaki et surtout Rin furent très triste de le savoir partit, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sesshomaru qui pensait qu'il avait très bien raisonné en rejoignant l'étrange miko.

Tous allèrent s'installer dans la grotte pour se préparer à dormir mais Kisaki devança tout le monde et s'endormit devant le feu. Rin vint se blottir contre elle et se couvrit avec sa queue de renarde. Sesshomaru fit avancer Ah-Uhn et le dragon se coucha derrière elles afin de les abriter du vent frais. Inuyasha et Kagome qui ne dormaient pas encore, le regardèrent faire avec étonnement.

« Ils sont mignons tu ne trouves pas Inuyasha ? »

« Mignon ? Je ne crois pas que ce terme s'applique à Sesshomaru »

« Je les envie… »

« Tu les envies ? Pourquoi ? » s'étonna t-il.

« Parce qu'ils ont réussi chacun à faire un choix… » déclara t-elle en regardant Inuyasha. Ce dernier comprit le fond de sa pensée et ne trouva rien à lui répliquer.

« Kagome je… »

« Ce n'est rien…laisse, ce n'est pas grave…Bonne nuit Inuyasha » elle lui tourna le dos et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Inuyasha resta quelques instants pensifs et fût surpris de croiser le regard de son frère qui lui indiquait clairement…qu'il le trouvait nul. Inuyasha le fusilla du regard mais Sesshomaru l'ignora totalement et alla s'assoir près de Rin et Kisaki.

« Sesshomaru-sama…je suis vraiment heureux que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre » dit Jaken tout en remettant du bois dans le feu. « Est-ce que je pourrais savoir…quels sont vos projets maintenant ? » il était quasiment sûr de ne pas obtenir de réponse mais contre toute attente son maître lui répondit.

« La priorité est de trouver Naraku et de le tuer…mais avant cela j'ai quelque chose d'autre à faire »

« Hein ? Et puis je savoir ce que c'est ? » demanda le petit youkai.

Sesshomaru tourna la tête vers Kisaki pour vérifier si elle dormait vraiment tout comme Rin. Leurs respirations étaient à toutes deux lentes et espacées…elles dormaient profondément. Hiru lui était bien réveillé et attendait la réponse du youkai avec Jaken.

« Dans un mois…je vais devoir regagner le château de mes terres afin d'organiser un évènement important pour le clan Inu »

« Quoi ? Quel évènement ? »

« Ma mère m'en avait touché un mot la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu…elle y sera également…Jaken »

« Hai mon seigneur ? »

« Ne parle pas de ça ni à Rin et encore moins à Kisaki, tu m'as compris ? »

« Bien-Bien sûr Sesshomaru-sama, comme vous voulez » Jaken n'insista pas davantage même s'il était désireux d'en savoir plus.

Sesshomaru se demanda s'il allait le dire à Kisaki ou bien s'il l'enverrait dans l'autre monde, le temps que cette stupide cérémonie se termine. Il oublia vite cette idée car il savait que Kisaki n'allait pas lui obéir sans rien dire…mais en même temps, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se retrouve mêlée aux affaires de ses terres et encore moins qu'elle ne soit de nouveau confrontée à sa mère ainsi qu'à toute une assemblée de youkais qui n'auront, selon lui, qu'une idée en tête la concernant. De plus, il savait par avance que sa mère avait déjà dû répandre le fait qu'elle soit une fleur de sang… mais il priait surtout pour qu'elle n'amène pas une certaine personne…Sesshomaru allait devoir trouver une solution et vite car l'évènement aurait lieu à la prochaine pleine lune, dans un mois…

...

Dans le prochain chapitre : Un royaume…une assemblée de youkais…Kisaki découvre le clan Inu dans un tout autre contexte et commence à réaliser la place qu'occupe Sesshomaru sur les terres de l'Ouest…mais que faire lorsqu'une rivale fait son apparition et cherche par tous les moyens à écarter la jeune fille du daiyoukai…

Rendez-vous dans quinze jours ! )

Vos commentaires m'intéressent grandement pour ce chapitre *s'incline* Merci.


	20. Chapter 20 Appel aux canidés

_**Titre: **__**à**__** travers le temps…**_

Bonjour à tous ! Alors pour les prochains chapitres, nous allons changer un peu de contexte donc j'espère que cela vous plaira Des nouveaux personnages vont également faire leur apparition.

Bonne lecture !

...

Chapitre 20 : Appel aux canidés

Trois semaines venaient de passer rapidement depuis la défaite de Yukino. Cette dernière était revenue à la vie grâce à l'aide de Naraku, qui était bien décidé à mettre la main sur Kisaki. Malheureusement pour lui, rien ne c'était passé comme prévu…Kagura l'avait une fois de plus trahi et il avait mis fin à ses jours sans le moindre remord. Yukino n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et il lui avait été impossible de prévoir ses agissements…elle avait tenté de tuer Kisaki mais cette dernière ne s'était pas laissée faire et avait réussi à déployer un mystérieux pouvoir avant de la vaincre définitivement De son côté Sesshomaru, poussé par une incroyable volonté à protéger la jeune Kitsune, parvint à parfaire sa technique du Meido mais avant de disparaître, Yukino l'emprisonna avec un sceau visant à le conduire à sa perte et qui se révéla être irréversible. Kisaki, ayant avouée ses sentiments à Sesshomaru, était bien décidée à le sauver de cette infâme malédiction et décida de s'offrir à lui afin de lui transmettre le seul pouvoir qui serait en mesure de le sauver…

Sesshomaru, qui commençait à être mal en point, céda et s'empara du corps de la jeune fille…suite à quoi, il parvint à se rétablir tout en acquérant une force immense. Néanmoins le résultat était là, ils avaient enfreint l'interdit et n'avaient pas écouté les conseils de Bokuseno en ignorant la fin du Chi-no-Hon. Ils s'étaient unis en laissant parler leur sentiment au risque qu'il se produire quelque chose à l'avenir…ils avaient ignoré l'inconnu et à présent, ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière…

A la suite de quoi, Kisaki avait chaleureusement remercié Inuyasha, Kagome ainsi que tous les autres pour leur aide précieuse. Elle eut d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à se séparer d'eux mais Sesshomaru ne lui laissa pas le choix et était déjà parti sans se retourner. Inuyasha ne pût s'empêcher de l'insulter une fois de plus et failli recevoir un caillou de très loin. Kagome précisa à Kisaki qu'elle sera toujours la bienvenue parmi eux et elle était persuadée qu'ils allaient se revoir très bientôt. La jeune fille avait acquiescé avec plaisir avant de rejoindre ses compagnons de route.

Depuis, trois semaines venaient de s'écouler sans aucun souci à l'horizon si ce n'est que Kisaki remarqua un changement de comportement chez Sesshomaru, qui commença à l'inquiéter…Durant la première semaine, il avait agi comme à son habitude en gardant son apparence froide et fermée même si la jeune fille avait senti plus d'une fois son regard sur elle. Il l'observait…et elle savait pourquoi. Il s'assurait qu'il ne se passe rien d'anormal suite à ce qu'ils avaient fait. Même si elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour ça, Kisaki n'aimait pas se sentir épiée à longueur de journée et à chaque fois qu'elle allait le voir, pour le prier d'arrêter, il la ramenait contre lui pour l'embrasser afin de couper court à la discussion. Elle se faisait toujours avoir de la même façon et rageait intérieurement devant le peu de résistance qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait les yeux dorés du youkai. La nuit lorsque Rin et Jaken dormaient, Kisaki allait retrouver Sesshomaru et se reposait contre lui… mais elle voyait bien qu'il se retenait beaucoup en évitant de la toucher…elle le regrettait elle aussi mais ils savaient parfaitement à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'ils avaient succombé la première fois…

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent d'autant plus dures à supporter pour Kisaki car, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, le youkai s'était totalement éloigné d'elle et refusait même son contact. Il continuait cependant à la regarder mais en quinze jours, il ne l'avait ni embrassée ni prise dans ses bras. La nuit, elle ne dormait même plus avec lui car il partait constamment…comme autrefois. Kisaki se mit à croire qu'elle avait sans doute fait quelque chose de mal sans le vouloir et chaque jour qui passait, elle perdait un peu plus de sa bonne humeur. Elle en avait parlé à Jaken, qui devenait un peu son confident, et ce dernier lui avait expliqué que son seigneur avait beaucoup de choses en tête en ce moment et qu'il fallait qu'elle se montre patiente. Cette remarque du petit youkai fit comprendre à Kisaki que Sesshomaru était préoccupé par quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas lui parler. Comme elle s'inquiétait pour lui, elle décida de prendre les devants et d'aller le questionner…

Une journée en fin d'après midi, avant qu'il ne parte une nouvelle fois, Kisaki l'intercepta à part de Rin et Jaken pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Sesshomaru-sama attendez ! »

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda t-il sans se retourner vers elle.

« Que vous arrive t-il ? Vous semblez ailleurs ces derniers temps…Pourquoi un tel changement ? »

« C'est tout ce que tu désirais savoir ? » ajouta t-il comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas.

« … ! » Kisaki ne comprenait pas cette attitude d'indifférence qui confirmait l'impression qu'elle avait de lui depuis plusieurs jours. « Sesshomaru-sama, regardez moi… »

« … » il ne bougea pas.

« Regardez-moi ! » insista t-elle plus fermement.

Il tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, toujours sans la regarder. Le plan de Sesshomaru visait à ce qu'elle rentre dans son monde afin qu'elle ne soit pas mêlée à la réunion des youkais qui se tiendrait dans son château la semaine prochaine. Voilà pourquoi il cherchait à créer une légère tension entre eux… cela l'obligerait à partir sans qu'il n'ait besoin de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. C'était pour lui le seul moyen de l'éloigner de tout ça…même s'il n'avait pas du tout envie de se disputer avec elle, c'était même le contraire…

« Qu'est ce que vous me cachez ? Depuis plusieurs jours, vous semblez préoccupé par je ne sais quoi et j'ai l'impression que vous ne voulez pas m'en parler »

Elle avait compris une partie de ce qu'il pensait mais pas la deuxième et Sesshomaru était fermement résolu à ne rien lui dire. « Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel et quand bien même ce serait le cas, ça ne te concerne pas »

Kisaki était outrée de la façon dont il lui parlait et commença à se demander si le problème ne venait pas d'elle. Elle ramassa un caillou à terre et le lança de toutes ses forces pour le forcer à se tourner complètement vers elle. Son plan réussit puisqu'il intercepta la pierre d'une main avant de la rejeter au sol. Il regarda ensuite Kisaki dont les oreilles et la queue indiquaient clairement, qu'elle était en colère mais en même temps triste car elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Pour qui est ce que vous vous prenez ? C'est vous avant qui me reprochiez de vous cacher des choses et maintenant vous vous amusez à faire pareil ? Pourquoi ? Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, je préfère que vous me le disiez tout de suite ! » s'exclama t-elle tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Sesshomaru n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état et encore moins lorsqu'elle élevait la voix contre lui…mais c'était pour son bien qu'il faisait tout ça, il n'allait pas renoncer maintenant même si elle le fixait avec des yeux emplis d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal… » la rassura t-il tout de même « Seulement…je maintiens ce que je dis et je confirme que certaines choses ne te concerne pas ! À présent… »

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » appela Jaken au loin.

Kisaki et Sesshomaru cessèrent leur querelle et retournèrent au plus vite auprès de leurs compagnons. Une fois sur place Rin se précipita vers Kisaki en s'accrochant à son yukata tandis que Jaken resta cloué au sol sous l'effet de surprise qu'il venait d'avoir. Hiru avait le dos ainsi que les poils dressés et sortait les crocs contre l'étrange animal, qui venait d'apparaître devant eux. Il ressemblait à un chien mais il était sous forme d'esprit. Kisaki appela Hiru jusqu'à elle et Sesshomaru vint se placer entre eux et la créature.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? » demanda Sesshomaru avec colère. Kisaki et les autres furent surpris de voir qu'il semblait le connaître.

Le chien s'inclina devant lui et s'expliqua « Pardonnez moi Sesshomaru-sama mais j'ai pour ordre de remettre des invitations aux personnes concernées par la cérémonie de la semaine prochaine »

« Cérémonie ? » s'étonna Kisaki « Quelle cé… »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne ! » la coupa Sesshomaru. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite et il était persuadé que sa mère se cachait derrière tout ça. « Pars à présent ! » ordonna t-il sèchement.

« Ne le prenez pas mal mais si je suis ici c'est pour remettre une invitation personnelle à Kisaki, sur ordre de Dame Saori »

« Pour moi ? » s'étonna une nouvelle fois Kisaki.

Sesshomaru savait que sa mère avait un plan derrière la tête en l'invitant de la sorte, sous ses yeux et de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas lui refuser « Elle n'ira pas ! » déclara le youkai qui se fichait totalement que l'invitation vienne de sa mère.

« Quoi ? Sesshomaru-sama je… »

« Ne discute pas, je refuse que tu y ailles ! »

« De quel droit vous permettez-vous de choisir à ma place ! Il me semble que je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions ! » s'emporta Kisaki en passant de lui. Elle s'arrêta devant l'esprit chien et déclara « J'accepte l'invitation »

Tout le plan de Sesshomaru venait de tomber à l'eau à cause de sa mère et désormais, il ne pouvait plus écarter Kisaki de tout ça. Au fond de lui, il savait que ça se terminerait comme ça…

« Très bien » l'esprit chien poussa un grand hurlement et un parchemin apparut dans les mains de Kisaki. « Voilà qui est fait…Sesshomaru-sama, votre mère m'a également chargé de vous dire qu'il faudra vous présenter, au plus tard, dès demain afin d'organiser les réunions et les préparatifs avec les autres seigneurs youkais…ma mission est terminée… » le chien commença à s'élever dans les airs « Au plaisir de vous revoir très bientôt parmi nous » Il s'inclina une dernière fois avant de se transformer en petite boule de lumière et de disparaître dans les cieux.

Kisaki ne perdit pas de temps et lut l'invitation qu'elle venait de recevoir. Sesshomaru la laissa faire même s'il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle se soit opposée à sa volonté. En vérité il était furieux…furieux contre sa mère, pas vraiment contre Kisaki car il s'attendait à sa réaction et surtout contre lui-même.

« C'est pour cette raison que vous vous êtes éloigné de moi n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-elle sans détourner les yeux de sa lecture. « Vous ne vouliez pas que j'aille à cette cérémonie et vous espériez sans doute que je retourne dans l'autre époque après m'être disputé avec vous, n'est ce pas ? » Comme il ne lui répondait pas, elle se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard lui indiquant qu'elle venait de viser juste. Kisaki était loin d'être stupide et ça, Sesshomaru le savait déjà mais cela l'énervait de voir avec quelle facilité, elle parvenait à lire en lui.

« Fais ce que tu veux » déclara t-il en cachant mal son mécontentement. Il lui tourna le dos et partit sans rien ajouter de plus.

« … » Kisaki ne le retint pas, elle était triste même si elle savait qu'il lui avait menti pour son bien. « Jaken…tu le savais…qu'il allait devoir partir, n'est ce pas ? »

« Kisaki…je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû aller contre la volonté du seigneur Sesshomaru…il cherchait juste à te protéger »

« Je le sais mais…mais je refuse d'être un poid pour lui, je refuse d'être celle que l'on protège toujours… »

« Onee-sama… » Rin tenait Hiru dans ses bras et regardait Kisaki avec de petits yeux.

Kisaki lui sourit tristement et prit la fillette par la main pour aller cueillir des fleurs avec elle. Jaken les observa un moment avant d'aller les rejoindre. Il se dit que son maître n'allait surement pas revenir avant cette nuit et que pour l'instant, il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Le soir arriva vite ainsi que la nuit…Kisaki, avec l'aide de ses amis, avait préparé de quoi manger et l'installation du camp pour la nuit. Rin était inquiète mais Kisaki la rassura vite et la fillette ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Jaken qui entretenait le feu s'endormit rapidement aussi. Kisaki alla voir Ah-Uhn et caressa les deux têtes du dragon avant de diriger son regard vers la forêt. La lune était haute dans le ciel mais lui n'était toujours pas là…elle était inquiète pour lui, même s'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en faire pour Sesshomaru, c'était plus fort qu'elle…Elle soupira et alla s'installer, avec Hiru, à côté de Rin. Elle mit un moment à trouver le sommeil et regarda les étoiles en pensant à celui qu'elle aimait, qui était à présent loin d'elle…

Au milieu de la nuit Kisaki se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle…Rin, Jaken ainsi qu'Hiru dormaient à point fermé mais la jeune fille remarqua que Sesshomaru n'était toujours pas revenu…En revanche, elle sentait sa présence dans les environs…il ne bougeait pas, il n'avait pas l'intention de les rejoindre…on dirait plutôt qu'il attendait…qu'il l'attendait. Kisaki en était certaine…elle se leva discrètement pour se rendre jusqu'à lui. La lune éclairait son chemin à travers la forêt aux couleurs nocturnes même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin pour retrouver celui qui faisait battre son cœur…pourtant… le doute commença à s'installer en elle…l'avait-il fait venir pour la convaincre de partir ? Peut être…en tous cas elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir…

Lorsqu'elle émergea de la forêt, elle n'avança pas tout de suite et resta cachée quelques instants derrière un arbre afin de l'observer de loin. Il était là, debout à fixer la rivière qui s'étalait devant lui…il était beau…Kisaki l'épiait sans la moindre retenue lui et seulement lui…la nuit et le reflet de la lune sur son visage lui allait si bien, songea t-elle. Depuis qu'il l'avait enlacée, il y a près d'un mois de cela, il ne l'avait plus touchée et tout juste embrassée. La jeune fille en avait d'ailleurs été très triste mais elle se doutait aussi un peu pourquoi il faisait ça…il ne voulait pas tenter le diable une seconde fois…

Kisaki se mit à repenser à cette fameuse nuit où le youkai et elle s'étaient unis pour la première fois et détourna rapidement les yeux de lui avant de constater que son cœur battait la chamade et que ses joues étaient déjà rouges. Lorsqu'elle parvint à retrouver son calme, elle regarda de nouveau dans sa direction et vit qu'il n'était plus là.

« Hein ? » elle sentait toujours sa présence mais ne parvenait pas à le voir. D'un pas timide, elle sortit de sa cachette et s'avança doucement « Sesshomaru-sama ? » tenta t-elle sans élever la voix. Aucune réponse. « Sessho… » elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit le vent se lever dans son dos jusqu'à ce que deux bras viennent l'entourer.

« Kisaki…je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais… »

« Sesshomaru-sama…ou étiez vous donc ? Je…j'ai cru que vous ne vouliez plus revenir ! » déclara t-elle en agrippant son kimono.

« Pourquoi as-tu pensé ça ? »

« Parce que…vous étiez en colère et je pensais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir ! » déclara t-elle tandis que de petites larmes se formaient dans le coin de ses yeux.

« Je suis toujours en colère…mais je ne le suis pas contre toi »

« Mais alors… »

« Je ne voulais pas te mentir de cette façon mais je n'avais pas le choix…je savais que tu aurais refusé de m'écouter quoi que je dise… »

Kisaki brisa son étreinte et se retourna face à lui. « Je vous écoute…dîtes moi tout ce que vous vouliez me dire » dit-elle en prenant la main du youkai dans la sienne. Sesshomaru ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui demande ça, il pensait même qu'elle serait en colère contre lui…mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas…alors soit, il allait lui expliquer les raisons de son choix.

« Cette assemblée réunira de nombreux youkais…ils seront réunis pour célébrer la renaissance de la lune bleue. Une lune qui ne revient qu'une fois tous les deux cents ans et qui régénère les pouvoirs de tous les youkais. Les Inu ont toujours été maîtres dans l'organisation de cette cérémonie qui durera trois jours…mais il n'y a pas que ça… » Sesshomaru s'arrêta quelques secondes et regarda Kisaki qui l'écoutait sans rien dire avec une étrange expression dans ses yeux « …ce sera l'occasion pour moi de m'affirmer en tant que digne successeur de mon père….je deviendrai ainsi le chef de notre clan. Bien que je me passerai volontiers de ce genre de mise en scène mais je n'ai pas le choix, la tradition et le protocole l'exige…tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire, Kisaki ? »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et regarda ailleurs « Vous allez devenir quelqu'un d'encore plus important et je n'aurai pas ma place parmi vous autres… »

« C'est à peu près ça mais pas seulement…je risquerai d'être très occupé une fois là bas et je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser avec tous ces youkais qui risqueraient fort de te nuire… »

« Parce qu'ils savent ce que je suis… » ajouta la jeune fille tristement.

« En effet…plusieurs savent déjà que tu voyages avec moi et tu seras très certainement au centre de toutes les attentions »

« C'est donc pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas que j'y ailles… » Kisaki craqua et laissa ses larmes couler « …finalement je ne vous crée que des ennuis, il serait sans doute préférable que je m'abstienne ne me mêler de votre monde et de vos affaires…c'est inévitable, un jour ou l'autre je serai obligée de partir ! »

Sesshomaru ramena Kisaki contre lui et la serra fort dans ses bras. « Qu'est ce que tu racontes…à aucun moment tu ne m'as créé d'ennuis et tu ne partiras pas non plus…tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'il ne t'arrive rien… »

« Mais alors…que dois-je faire ? Je refuse d'être celle que l'on doit toujours protéger…je me sens tellement inutile dans ces cas là ! »

Kisaki s'agrippa à sa fourrure pour étouffer ses pleurs. Sesshomaru la laissa faire et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux si fins afin de l'apaiser. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire…au fond de lui, il voulait qu'elle vienne, qu'elle soit à ses côtés pour cet évènement majeur mais rien que d'imaginer le danger auquel elle sera exposée, il avait vite changé d'avis. Bien qu'en la voyant réagir ainsi, il doutait de nouveau…en plus, sa mère lui avait carrément envoyée une invitation, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de refuser car les invités s'attendent déjà à sa présence et si elle ne vient pas, il n'est pas à exclure que certains youkais se lancent à sa recherche dans les jours suivants.

« Tu veux vraiment y aller ? » s'enquit-il en desserrant son étreinte d'elle.

Kisaki s'éloigna légèrement et lui répondit, toujours sans le regarder dans les yeux « M-oui…mais si vous ne voulez pas alors je n'irai pas… »

Sesshomaru balaya les dernières larmes de son visage et la jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui « Tu sais à quoi t'attendre si tu viens n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui mais…plus que tout…j'aimerai partager ce moment avec vous, je ne veux pas me retrouver seule… » déclara t-elle en rougissant.

Cette fois, ce fût Sesshomaru qui détourna ses yeux d'elle car il avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser et même plus…l'attitude de la jeune fille, le tentait de plus en plus et il avait dû mal à rester calme devant cette youkai à la fois belle et tellement fragile…

« Tu ne seras pas seule…je serais avec toi » déclara t-il.

« Alors je peux venir ? »

« Oui… »

« Vraiment ? Vous acceptez ? »

« Ne m'oblige pas à répéter »

« Arigato ! » elle se jeta dans ses bras, le visage ravi.

Sesshomaru se demanda comment elle parvenait à passer si facilement de la tristesse à la joie mais après tout cela n'avait aucune importance…du moment qu'elle était heureuse…

« Kisaki…tu es bien sûr de toi ? Parce qu'une fois là bas, tu ne pourras plus changer d'avis »

Kisaki releva la tête vers lui avec un petit sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. « Oui j'en suis sûre…et soyez sans crainte, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais à ce genre d'événements…en plus de deux cents ans d'existence, j'ai eu le temps de voir et d'assister à pas mal de choses vous savez…et puis…si vous êtes avec moi, alors tout ira bien ! » déclara t-elle en lui adressant un sourire radieux « ...Sesshomaru-sama ? »

Le youkai ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant et continuait encore à la fixer même après qu'elle s'était tu. Kisaki se mit à rougir car la dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardée de la sorte, c'était quand ils…

« Je…excusez-moi… » elle voulut lui tourner le dos mais il ne la laissa pas faire et la ramena fermement contre lui avant d'approcher son visage du sien.

Plusieurs mots se bousculaient dans la tête du youkai qui ne voyait à présent que par elle. Pendant trois semaines, il s'était volontairement éloigné d'elle pour la forcer à partir…mais maintenant cela n'était plus nécessaire…il entendait clairement le cœur de Kisaki battre de plus en plus vite tandis que lui mourrait d'envie de la prendre…de la posséder entièrement…même si cela n'était plus dans ses intentions…il avait dû mal à résister à sa beauté, son odeur, ses grands yeux verts emplis d'émotions à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait ainsi que son inconditionnel sourire. Il savait que tout cela lui appartenait et il se donnait parfaitement en droit de réclamer son bien…

« Kisaki…je peux…je veux… » supplia t-il presque, en frôlant ses lèvres.

« Hai…je le veux moi aussi…depuis longtemps… » répondit-elle tout en posant ses mains sur les joues du youkai.

Sesshomaru s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion presque avec rage…comme s'il désirait rattraper ces trois semaines de perdues. Kisaki commença à se perdre peu à peu avec ce baiser chargé de désir et lorsqu'ils rompirent le contact, le youkai fût surpris de voir qu'elle en réclamait plus…

« Sesshomaru…sama…Onegai…je… »

Le youkai peinait à résister à son appel…il se pencha dans son cou et huma son parfum de fleur avant d'y déposer plusieurs baisers. Ses mains trahissaient de plus en plus ses intentions sur la jeune fille et il commença même à dénouer la ceinture de son Kimono. Leurs peaux étaient déjà chaudes, à tous les deux et ils n'avaient qu'une seule envie…se retrouver après des semaines d'attente…

Kisaki était beaucoup plus insistante dans ses baisers mais Sesshomaru lui, semblait hésiter…

« Kisaki…je ne crois pas que nous devrions provoquer le sort une fois de plus…tu n'y échapperas peut être pas cette fois-ci… »

« Non…non…je vous en prie… »

Elle le suppliait littéralement mais Sesshomaru ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre, ni aujourd'hui ni demain alors…

« Je suis désolé, Kisaki… » dit-il à contre cœur tout en la serrant dans ses bras. « Essaie de comprendre…cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je ne le veuille pas mais… »

« Je refuse de connaître ça toute ma vie ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que les dernières pages de ce maudit livre, soient arrachées ! »

« Je l'ignore…mais nous le saurons un jour…crois moi, j'ai la ferme intention de me renseigner sur le sujet… »

Kisaki n'ajouta rien et s'éloigna du youkai pour aller au bord de la rivière. Elle était triste…il le voyait bien mais il ne pouvait pas répondre à sa demande même s'il le désirait…Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Kisaki…nous partirons dans quelques heures, va te reposer un peu » suggéra t-il pour essayer de changer de sujet.

« Je n'ai pas sommeil… »

« … »

« Sesshomaru-sama…pourriez vous me laisser un peu seule, je vous prie. Je crois que j'en ai besoin… »

« Pourquoi veux… »

« S'il vous plaît… » dit-elle en baissant la tête.

« … » Sesshomaru n'avait aucune raison de s'y opposer même si cela l'inquiétait légèrement. « Comme tu veux » répondit-il avant de s'éloigner définitivement d'elle. Il disparût dans l'ombre de la forêt et se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune fille. Elle s'était assise au bord de l'eau…et Hiru était venu la rejoindre. Il n'avait pas senti la présence de l'animal…en revanche, il sentait très bien les larmes de Kisaki. Il était tout aussi frustré qu'elle, peut être même plus…il se dit alors, qu'une fois qu'il aura du temps à son château, il explorerait toutes les archives concernant la fleur de sang…cela ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, autrement il risquait de la perdre. Bokuseno avait raison…il n'aurait jamais dû céder la première fois, car à présent, son corps tout entier la réclamait encore et encore… A cette pensée, Sesshomaru donna un violent coup de poing à un arbre et ce dernier s'écroula sous ses yeux…c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire pour calmer ses pulsions. L'aube n'allait pas tarder à se montrer et avec, une nouvelle journée dont il se serait bien passer…

…

Ils prirent la route très tôt le matin et suivirent tous Sesshomaru, en direction du château des Inu. Le temps était clément et il était fort agréable de voler. Pourtant Kisaki n'avait pas déployé ses ailes, elle était assise avec Rin et Jaken sur Ah-Uhn et tenait les rennes.

« J'ai hâte de voir la maison de Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'exclama Rin.

« Ce n'est pas une maison, Rin mais un château…digne de mon seigneur bien sûr » répliqua Jaken.

« Jaken-sama l'a déjà vu ? » demanda t-elle.

« Bien sûr, il y a déjà fort longtemps et je dois dire que… »

« Et toi Onee-sama ? Tu es impatiente aussi ? »

« Rin ! Ne me coupe pas la parole ! » s'indigna Jaken.

« Onee-sama ? » répéta Rin.

« Quoi ? » Kisaki était plongée dans ses pensées et ne les avait pas du tout écoutés.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta la fillette.

« Oui tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas…je me disais juste que la route était assez longue »

« Quoi de plus normal…le château domine toutes ces terres, il se trouve par de là les montagnes et donne sur une immense vallée, toujours plus à l'Ouest. Il est entouré de plusieurs protections notamment celle où tous les youkais, autre que ceux faisant parti du clan Inu, perdent la moitié de leurs forces une fois le seuil du château franchi. Les intrus deviennent ainsi inoffensifs et les étrangers n'ont quasiment plus aucun pouvoir en ce lieu. Cette protection a été mise en place par le père de Sesshomaru-sama afin de protéger… »

« Jaken ! » l'interrompit Sesshomaru d'une voix forte. Le regard menaçant qu'il affichait, indiquait que le petit youkai devait se taire.

« Gomen-nasai, Sesshomaru-sama ! »

« Jaken-sama dit des bêtises encore ! » ajouta Rin.

« Pas du tout ! Seulement… » il sentait l'onde glaciale de Sesshomaru dans son dos et préféra ne rien ajouter.

«… » Kisaki croisa, sans le vouloir, le regard de Sesshomaru et détourna aussitôt les yeux. Elle ne parvenait pas à lui faire face car elle se sentait encore un peu honteuse de son comportement de ce matin. Sesshomaru n'insista pas et ils continuèrent leur route sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'après midi et Sesshomaru ne se donna même pas la peine de passer par la porte d'entrée et atterrit directement dans la cour principale. Ah-Uhn se posa derrière lui et Kisaki descendit avec Hiru. Jaken sauta en titubant car la protection faisait son effet sur lui. Kisaki, pour sa part, ne sentait aucune différence et fit descendre Rin. A sa grande surprise, elle trouva la fillette étrangement pâle.

« Rin-chan ? Ça va ? » demanda t-elle.

« Hai… » répondit-elle sans trop de conviction. Kisaki posa sa main sur son front mais elle n'avait pas de fièvre.

« Reste près de moi et surtout préviens moi si quelque chose ne va pas, d'accord ? »

« Hai…Onee-sama… » Rin prit la main de Kisaki et suivirent Sesshomaru jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient obligés de s'arrêter pour faire face à une certaine personne.

« Sesshomaru, comme je suis heureuse de te revoir…tu as fait vite dis-moi »

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire…de plus j'avais l'impression qu'il fallait que je sois là assez rapidement, n'est ce pas…mère… »

« En effet… » répondit Saori avant que son regard ne se porte sur Kisaki. « Je suis ravie de te revoir…jeune Kitsune… »

Kisaki s'avança à côté de Sesshomaru et s'inclina devant elle « Je vous remercie de m'avoir invitée dame Saori, je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout »

« Sesshomaru non plus j'imagine… » ajouta t-elle le sourire aux lèvres tandis que Sesshomaru lui lançait un regard noir. « Comme je savais que tu voyageais encore avec mon fils, il était normal que tu sois invitée également…les invités arriveront dans les prochains jours, la veille de la cérémonie, ils sont tous très impatient de voir à quoi peut bien ressembler la fleur de sang… »

« Ça suffit ! » gronda Sesshomaru « Elle n'est pas venue ici pour ça, si tu n'as rien d'autre à nous apprendre, nous y allons »

« Ne sois pas si agressif envers moi, voyons…quel enfant ingrat tu peux être »

« Saori-sama » La mère de Sesshomaru regarda à nouveau Kisaki. « Moi aussi je suis impatiente de les rencontrer » dit-elle en lui souriant. Saori se sentit légèrement vexée devant son attitude et préféra changer de sujet.

« Les représentants des seigneurs sont déjà là, Sesshomaru. Ils t'attendent en salle de conseil…ils veulent s'assurer sur plusieurs points avant l'arrivée de leurs seigneurs »

« … » Sesshomaru ne lui répondit pas et passa devant elle, suivi de Kisaki, Jaken et Rin.

« Où en sommes nous arrivé…une fleur de sang, une humaine et un pitoyable serviteur. Sesshomaru, je crois qu'il va me falloir reprendre ton éducation en main » dit-elle tout bas en les regardant s'éloigner.

Plus ils avançaient dans les couloirs et plus Kisaki avait une impression étrange…comme si elle connaissait déjà cet endroit…mais c'était impossible, elle ne connaissait pas ce monde avant de passer le puit. Pourtant…

« Kisaki ? »

« Oui ? »

« Que t'arrive t-il ? » demanda Sesshomaru qui avait remarqué qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas.

« Ce n'est rien…juste une drôle d'impression c'est tout. Vous me disiez quelque chose ? »

« … » Il s'arrêta et leur fit face. « Jaken, vous servira de guide à partir d'ici. Les domestiques vous conduiront à vos quartiers quand vous le souhaiterez »

« À vos ordres Sesshomaru-sama ! » acquiesça Jaken.

Sesshomaru regarda Rin puis Kisaki « Ne vous promenez pas seule…je reviendrai ce soir… » déclara t-il avant de s'éloigner. Kisaki avait un nœud dans le ventre…elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment…comme si, il n'allait pas revenir…

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » cria t-elle tout en saisissant la main de Rin. Sesshomaru se tourna vers elle et cette dernière lui sourit chaleureusement « Bon courage à vous et…à tout à l'heure ! »

« À plus tard Sesshomaru-sama ! » ajouta Rin en lui faisant signe.

Sesshomaru ne leur répondit pas mais au fond de lui, il apprécia cette attention. Il continua son chemin et disparût à l'angle du couloir. Kisaki était inquiète pour lui mais elle le fût d'autant plus lorsqu'elle réalisa que la main de Rin était anormalement chaude.

« Rin-chan ? » Elle s'agenouilla devant elle et posa une main sur son front. Elle était brûlante…Kisaki ne comprenait pas, elle venait de vérifier i peine dix minutes et elle n'avait pourtant rien.

« Onee-sama… » Rin tomba dans ses bras sous le regard paniqué de Jaken.

« Non…Jaken, conduis moi à sa chambre vite ! »

« Hai… » répondit Jaken.

Kisaki le suivit et ils arrivèrent vite dans une pièce, plus que grande pour une seule personne, où elle allongea la fillette sur le lit. Elle ordonna ensuite à Jaken d'aller lui chercher de l'eau de fraîche et ce dernier s'exécuta sans broncher.

«Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

« Rin…ne voulait pas…inquiéter…Sesshomaru-sama…ni ses amis… » déclara t-elle en tentant de sourire.

« Rin-chan… » Kisaki savait ce qu'elle ressentait, elle aurait fait pareille si elle aurait été à sa place. Néanmoins elle trouva la fillette très courageuse. « Je vais te soigner Rin-chan ne t'en fait pas » déclara t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Jaken revint rapidement avec de l'eau et Kisaki donna à Rin des médicaments de son époque avant de l'éponger régulièrement pour la rafraîchir. Après plus d'une heure, Rin finit par s'endormir mais Kisaki préféra rester près d'elle au cas où.

« Jaken…c'est à cause des protections de ce château n'est ce pas ? »

« Je le pense aussi…moi-même je me sens fortement diminué alors pour Rin…qui est humaine et c'est une enfant… »

« J'ai une idée ! » Kisaki se leva et dressa une petite barrière autour de Rin. Elle reposa ensuite une main sur son front et constata que sa fièvre diminuait déjà. « Ça fonctionne ! »

« C'est bien mais tu ne pourras pas tenir éternellement, Kisaki. Ta barrière s'estompera un moment ou un autre et ton énergie avec. »

« Mais avant ça j'aurais fait un remède pour la protéger définitivement ! Tu viens Hiru ? »

« Une minute où as-tu l'intention d'aller ? Sesshomaru-sama t'a demandé de ne pas te promener seule si je ne me trompe pas ! »

« Je ne suis pas seule, Hiru est avec moi. J'ai juste besoin de quelques plantes…j'espère les trouver ici, je reviens vite ! Veille sur Rin-chan durant mon absence ! » Elle s'en alla sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

« Cette fille alors…voilà que maintenant je me mets à lui obéir aussi… » ronchonna Jaken.

Kisaki filait comme le vent dans les couloirs et curieusement, elle semblait savoir où elle allait…sans le moindre guide ni personne pour lui indiquer le chemin du jardin. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais au fond d'elle…elle connaissait cet endroit…comment…elle ne le savait pas mais certaines choses ne trompaient pas. Certains détails…comme les couleurs, les objets et même le sol…lui paraissaient étrangement familiers même si elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'être déjà venue ici auparavant. C'était plus comme une impression de déjà vu à vrai dire.

« Hé toi ! » Kisaki s'arrêta lorsqu'elle aperçut un membre de la sécurité du château, la rappeler à l'ordre. « Tu n'as rien à faire par ici et qui es-tu d'abord ? »

« Je suis une invitée, je suis venue avec Sesshomaru-sama. A présent laissez-moi passer s'il vous plaît, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire ! » Elle voulut partir mais il la retint par le bras. « Lâchez-moi ! »

« Tu t'imagines sans doute que je vais croire à ton histoire ! Avec ses cheveux, tu ne peux être qu'une intruse ! »

« Mais puisque je vous dis que non ! » Hiru mordit la main du garde et ce dernier fût obliger de lâcher Kisaki.

« Sale petite… » il sortit son épée et Kisaki recula.

« Que se passe t-il ici ? » demanda Saori en venant vers eux.

« Saori-sama… » Kisaki était heureuse de la voir.

« Madame… » le garde s'inclina « J'essayais simplement d'arrêter cette jeune personne qui prétend connaître Sesshomaru-sama »

Saori regarda Kisaki tandis qu'Hiru grognait toujours après le garde. « En effet…elle est l'invitée de mon fils…je vous prierai donc de ranger votre arme. »

« … ! Veuillez accepter toutes mes excuses, je l'ignorais… » Il s'inclina une fois de plus devant elle avant de présenter ses excuses à Kisaki.

« Dîtes le d'ailleurs aux autres membres de la garde ainsi qu'au personnel, de ne pas se méprendre comme vous venez de le faire autrement vous vous attirerez la colère de mon fils… » déclara Saori, sans quitter Kisaki des yeux.

« À vos ordres ! » répondit le garde en s'inclinant une dernière fois avant de disparaître sous leurs yeux.

Kisaki était soulagée d'avoir croisée Saori au bon moment « Arigato Saori-sama…je serai plus prudente la prochaine fois… »

« Ne me remercie pas, je passais ici complètement par hasard…je n'y suis donc pour rien » répondit-elle sur un ton désagréable. « Sinon, que fais-tu par ici ? Tu cherches quelque chose ? Et ou est ton amie humaine ? »

« Rin est malade à cause des barrières de protections de ce château, je me rendais justement dans le jardin pour cueillir quelques plantes afin d'en faire un remède. »

« Je vois…toi aussi tu es du genre à t'occuper des humains, j'avais presque oublié… »

« Mes amis sont pour la plupart humains et je n'hésiterai pas à risquer ma vie pour eux… » déclara Kisaki en la regardant dans les yeux. « A présent si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je dois faire vite »

« Mmf ! Comme tu veux…je vais te guider dans ce cas… »

« Pas la peine je connais le chemin…merci ! » Kisaki continua son chemin sans même attendre sa réponse.

« Je me demande ce que Sesshomaru peut bien lui trouver…il serait temps que je lui ouvre les yeux » dit-elle en la regardant s'éloigner. « Il comprendra un jour ou l'autre… »

Kisaki trouva sans peine non pas le…mais les jardins ! Ils étaient, selon elle, plus grands qu'un parc de son monde. Elle n'avait jamais vue ça auparavant, tout était si magnifique…mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'émerveiller sur le paysage et fit ce pourquoi elle était venue. Avec l'aide d'Hiru, elle parvint à trouver les plantes dont elle avait besoin mais avant de repartir, son regard s'arrêta sur un arbre qui semblait être mort. Il s'agissait d'un cerisier, c'était le printemps et il n'était toujours pas en fleurs. Kisaki posa une main sur son tronc…il était froid, aucune vie ne circulait en lui…pourtant il était toujours là, fier et droit, il se tenait au milieu des fleurs. La jeune fille déposa un baiser sur son tronc et promit de revenir pour le soigner. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais dans son esprit, quelque chose semblait lui faire rappeler que cet arbre était spécial…pour elle et puis pour quelqu'un d'autre dont elle ne se souvenait plus le visage.

Elle revint rapidement à la réalité et se dépêcha de retourner auprès de Rin avant que sa barrière ne s'estompe. Elle courait dans les couloirs lorsque, sans faire attention, elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet avant de tomber au sol.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention quand tu cours ! » s'exclama une voix féminine que Kisaki ne connaissait pas.

« Je suis désolée… » répondit la Kitsune surprise de découvrir, la personne qu'elle avait bousculé.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, richement vêtue, à l'allure noble qui semblait avoir un sacré caractère…mais ce n'est pas ce qui surprit en premier lieu Kisaki. Ce fût de constater qu'elle avait, elle aussi, les cheveux argentés et les yeux dorés comme Sesshomaru…et que tout comme lui, elle était une Inu youkai…

« Tu écoutes lorsque l'on te parle, servante ! » s'écria t-elle contre Kisaki.

Cette dernière était toujours au sol et ramassa ses fleurs en quatrième vitesse avant de lui faire face. « Je ne suis pas une servante ! »

« Oui, c'est ce qu'elle dise toutes… je ne vois pas ce que tu peux être d'autre, vu ta tenue et ces horribles cheveux…ce rouge est vraiment très laid ! Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel avant. La vie ne t'a vraiment pas fait de cadeau ma pauvre… »

« Je ne vous permet pas de… »

« Ne lève pas la voix sur ma personne, je te prie » dit-elle en posant son éventail sur le menton de Kisaki. « Je fais parti de la famille Inu…je suis Ruriko Inu et toi, tu n'es rien comparée à moi, alors je te conseille de ne pas m'énerver »

Kisaki n'en revenait pas, Yukino à côté d'elle paraissait d'un ange, ok sa tenue était un peu sale mais ce n'était pas une raison de l'insulter de la sorte. Elle voulut lui faire ravaler son éventail mais elle se souvint qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse remarquer…pour Sesshomaru.

Néanmoins, elle éloigna tout de même l'éventail de son visage et lui adressa un regard noir, suivi d'un faux sourire. « Je vous prie une fois de plus de m'excuser pour ma maladresse cependant… » son sourire disparu de son visage « Cela ne vous donne pas le droit d'insulter les autres comme bon vous semble. Il me semble que nous ne nous connaissons pas alors je vous prierai de garder vos commentaires pour vous ! » déclara t-elle d'un ton solennel.

« …Tu n'es qu'une petite… »

« Une Kitsune…oui et j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, au plaisir de vous revoir… » déclara Kisaki sans même la saluer, avant de poursuivre sa course.

« Nous nous retrouverons rapidement…fleur de sang… » déclara Ruriko avec un sourire glacial.

Kisaki était bien énervée à présent, elle s'était retenue au maximum pour ne pas lui en mettre une. Elle hallucinait encore…même Saori, la mère de Sesshomaru qui ne l'appréciait pas, restait un minimum polie à son égard. Mais qui pouvait-elle bien être ? C'était une Inu mais quel était son lien de parenté avec Sesshomaru. En tout cas, elle remarqua que le ton froid et le regard glacial, c'était de famille…elle en ria presque.

« Jaken ! Je suis revenue ! »

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, où étais-tu ? »

« Excuse moi…j'ai rencontré plusieurs imprévus en route…quoi qu'il en soit j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Comment va Rin ? »

« Toujours pareille…je crains le pire, surtout si Sesshomaru l'apprend » dit Jaken en tremblant.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute voyons et puis quand il le saura, Rin sera déjà guérie » Kisaki étala les plantes sur un petit bureau et sortit du matériel de son sac magique. Jaken la regarda faire sans trop comprendre.

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? » demanda t-il légèrement inquiet.

« Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas » répondit-elle en souriant.

Kisaki mit un peu moins d'une demi-heure à créer un remède avec l'aide d'Hiru qui vint ajouter un peu de poussière étoilée, au mélange. Elle le fit ensuite boire à Rin mais Kisaki ne retira pas sa barrière pour autant, elle préféra attendre que le remède fasse effet. Elle demanda ensuite à Jaken de les laisser car elle devait changer la fillette. Ce dernier s'exécuta et décida d'aller attendre le retour de son maître. La nuit commençait à tomber, les habits de Kisaki étaient toujours couverts de terre tandis que ses cheveux s'étaient détachés depuis longtemps…mais elle s'en fichait. Elle attendait patiemment le retour de Sesshomaru qui lui manquait de plus en plus et dont elle avait peur qu'il ne revienne pas…elle décida donc de rester auprès de Rin jusqu'à son retour…

…

Lorsque Sesshomaru sortit enfin de cet infernal enchaînement de réunions, visant à faire le point sur l'assemblée qui se tiendrait dans une semaine, l'obscurité régnait déjà à l'extérieur, mais pour les youkais comme lui, la nuit et le sommeil importaient peu. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin…Après cette journée plus ou moins écrasante…Sesshomaru n'avait qu'une seule envie…la revoir…

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Vous avez terminé ? » demanda Jaken qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part.

« Jaken, ou sont-elles ? Ou se trouve Rin et…Kisaki…» demanda t-il sans même le regarder.

« Et bien…Sesshomaru-sama ? Attendez-moi ! »

Le youkai n'avait même pas attendu la réponse de son serviteur…c'était inutile, il sentait clairement l'odeur de Rin ainsi que l'infime odeur de Kisaki. Elles étaient ensemble, cela le rassura. Il croisa sa mère dans le couloir mais ne lui adressa pas un mot ni même un regard.

« Sesshomaru j'aimerai que tu viennes me voir un peu plus tard… » déclara t-elle sans se retourner mais de façon à ce qu'il l'entende clairement.

Sesshomaru nota sa demande quelque part dans son esprit et laissa ses pensées le guider vers l'objet de son désir. Il entra dans la pièce où elles se trouvaient et ne s'étonna pas de les trouver toutes les deux endormies. Il s'approcha un peu plus près et remarqua que Rin était étrangement pâle, dans son lit. Elle avait également un tissu humide posé sur le front.

« Sesshomaru-sama, je dois vous expliquer quelque chose » dit Jaken à voix basse.

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie…Pourquoi Rin est-elle dans cet état ? »

« Et bien…Rin a souffert des protections de votre château, elle a eu beaucoup de fièvre mais Kisaki est parvenue à la soigner. Depuis, elle est restée à son chevet… »

Sesshomaru retira le tissu humide et posa sa main sur le front de Rin. Elle n'avait plus de fièvre et semblait même aller mieux. Il ignorait que les barrières de son château affectaient aussi les humains. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, Rin n'était pas encore avec lui.

« Kisaki a su immédiatement quoi faire. Elle s'est servie des plantes du jardin afin de créer un remède efficace…je dois dire qu'elle m'a assez impressionné » déclara Jaken en la regardant.

Sesshomaru reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui dormait près de Rin. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit endormie pendant qu'elle veillait sur la fillette ou bien peut être en attendant son retour. Sesshomaru contourna le lit et la souleva délicatement, sans la réveiller.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Ou allez-vous ? » s'étonna Jaken en le voyant faire.

« Veille sur Rin » répondit simplement le youkai en quittant la pièce avec Kisaki dans les bras.

« … » Jaken n'ajouta rien et remarqua qu'Hiru était à côté de lui et balançait lentement sa queue de droite à gauche en fixant la porte « …si tu veux mon avis, vaut mieux ne pas les déranger pour cette nuit » déclara Jaken en soupirant. Hiru était de son avis et retourna se rouler en boule à côté de Rin.

Sesshomaru ne croisa personne dans les couloirs et déboucha rapidement dans les appartements qu'il avait fait préparer pour Kisaki. Il s'y était pris à l'avance au cas où elle aurait décidé de venir avec lui à cette cérémonie. Il imaginait très bien sa réaction lorsqu'elle se réveillerait et qu'elle verrait où elle se trouvait… _« Je n'ai pas besoin de tous ça voyons ! Une petite pièce me suffit amplement, tout ceci est beaucoup trop…luxueux… » _il la voyait parfaitement dire ça mais pour lui…elle le méritait largement et encore cela n'était rien car il s'était aussi chargé de lui faire apporter plusieurs tenues différentes dans une autre pièce. Mais ça, il ne lui dira pas et attendra de voir sa réaction qui allait d'autant plus l'amuser, le lendemain.

Jusqu'à l'assemblée, il n'allait pas avoir beaucoup de temps à lui accorder alors, pour lui, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle…même s'il savait que Kisaki n'avait que faire des richesses. Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage c'était l'arrivée des seigneurs dans les prochains jours…en effet, Sesshomaru a beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui lors des réunions avec les vassaux des chefs des autres terres et le sujet de clôture avait été, comme il le redoutait, sur la fleur de sang. Le daiyoukai avait tout de suite était formel sur ce point en précisant qu'il ne la cèderait à personne. Les vassaux étant de loin inférieur à lui, n'avaient pas osé débattre plus sur le sujet, ce qui ne sera pas le cas de leurs seigneurs. Sesshomaru s'y était déjà préparé et était fermement résolu à la protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

Le youkai évita de trop y penser et préféra concentrer son attention sur celle qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras. Kisaki, qui était aussi légère qu'une plume, dormait toujours contre lui. Sesshomaru vint la déposer sur le lit à baldaquin et resta quelques instants à la regarder. Sa journée n'avait pas dû être de tout repos à elle aussi, son yukata était couvert de terre et ses cheveux étaient entièrement défaits. Il remarqua de petites traces de sang séchées dans le bas de son habit…elle était parvenue à se blesser sans s'en rendre compte. Sesshomaru soupira et remercia le ciel qu'elle ait eu son collier, autrement tous les youkais de son château se seraient sans doute rués sur elle. Il releva délicatement son yukata et vit le reste des traces de sang sur ses genoux…elle avait du tomber un moment ou un autre. Quelle étourdie elle pouvait être, pensa Sesshomaru. Il posa ses doigts sur le genou de Kisaki mais cette dernière ressentit le contact et se tourna sur le côté.

« Sessho…maru… » mumura t-elle dans son sommeil.

Lorsque le youkai l'entendit prononcer son nom de cette façon, il se débarrassa de son armure, de ses épées ainsi que de sa fourrure avant de revenir près d'elle. Il caressa sa joue avec le revers de sa main et il la sentit frémir légèrement. Comment allait-il faire…il la voulait mais il ne pouvait pas l'avoir…pourtant la tentation était grande. Elle était là devant lui, endormie, sans la moindre défense dans cette chambre immense où il n'y avait qu'eux. Cette situation lui fit beaucoup rappeler à cette fameuse nuit, i peu près un mois de ça quand il l'avait fait sienne. Cette nuit là, il avait fait d'elle une femme et les expressions qu'elle lui avait montrées, étaient tout simplement sublimes. Il mourrait d'envie de les revoir…à tel point que sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il commençait à dénouer la ceinture du yukata de Kisaki. Au moment où il aperçut son geste, il se rétracta et détourna les yeux d'elle. Il fallait qu'il résiste et non pas qu'il cède…une fois mais pas deux. Sesshomaru commença à s'éloigner d'elle mais une main vint l'agripper à la manche de son kimono.

« Sesshomaru-sama…ne…ne partez pas… » supplia Kisaki qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Kisaki…tu… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se redressa pour se cramponner à son cou.

« Ne partez pas… » répéta t-elle encore une fois désespérément.

« … » Sesshomaru la serra contre lui « Je ne partirai pas, rassure toi… »

« Ou étiez vous aujourd'hui…cette journée m'a parut si longue et…et Rin-chan a été… »

« Je sais…Jaken me l'a dit. Il m'a aussi dit que tu as très bien réagi et que Rin ne risquait plus rien…grâce à toi »

« Je suis heureuse dans ce cas…vous m'avez tellement manqué… »

« Nous nous sommes pourtant vu toute la matinée… » répliqua t-il alors qu'il pensait la même chose.

« Ce n'est pas pareil…là où vous étiez, je ne pouvais pas vous voir…Sesshomaru-sama ? »

« Qui y a-t-il ? »

Kisaki s'éloigna un peu de lui mais n'osa pas le regarder. « Avez-vous pensé un peu à moi aujourd'hui ? » demanda t-elle timidement et en rougissant. Sesshomaru ne pût résister plus longtemps à un tel visage et l'embrassa immédiatement en passant une main près de sa nuque. Elle voulut repasser ses bras autour son cou mais son yukata glissa légèrement de ses épaules. A cause de ça, elle fût obligée de rompre le baiser et de regarder un peu sa tenue.

« Qu'est ce que… » sa ceinture était complètement dénouée et si elle ne l'avait pas retenue, son habit aurait entièrement glissé. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait cela et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Elle regarda Sesshomaru et rougit de plus bel. Elle serra son habit contre elle et détourna ses yeux du youkai.

« Je ne comprends pas…je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas que l'on… »

« C'est exact…et je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur ce point » répliqua Sesshomaru.

« Mais alors…Pourquoi faîtes vous tout ça ! J'avoue avoir dû mal à vous suivre et si ça continue je vais… »

« Tu regrettes ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a plusieurs semaines, tu regrettes ? »

Kisaki tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'il avait de nouveau son apparence froide « Non ! Je ne regrette absolument pas ! Pour rien au monde je ne souhaiterai revenir en arrière ! Croyez… » Sesshomaru venait de prendre la main de Kisaki et il déposa un doux baiser dessus.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit…je refuse de franchir à nouveau la limite. Cependant…tout ne nous est pas interdit… »

« Sesshomaru-sama… » Il l'embrassa à nouveau tout en l'allongeant.

« Si je ne peux pas t'avoir…laisse-moi au moins profiter de la chaleur de ta peau, j'ai besoin de te toucher… »

Les larmes de Kisaki se mirent à couler aussitôt mais elle lui sourit avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains. « Je vous aime Sesshomaru-sama…alors faîtes ce que vous voulez, je suis à vous… »

Aucun autre mot ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir…il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres tandis qu'il passa une main le long de la jambe de la jeune fille. Il la quitta quelques instants pour lever cette même jambe devant lui.

« Tu es tombée aujourd'hui n'est ce pas ? » lui demanda t-il alors qu'elle commençait déjà à avoir dû mal à respirer.

« Oui…mais ce n'était rien…je… » elle s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle le vit poser sa langue sur son genou avant de continuer à remonter toujours plus haut. « Sesshomaru-sama ! Non… » Elle posa une main sur la tête du youkai pour l'empêcher de remonter davantage mais il la lui retira tandis qu'il passait son autre main sous son habit…Kisaki couvrit sa voix qui menaçait de lâcher des sons contre sa volonté. Son corps était brûlant et elle se perdait de plus en plus sous les caresses du youkai…le désir s'emparait d'elle…mais elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'elle découvrit où il se trouvait…

« Non ! Sesshomaru-sama ! Pas là ! » supplia t-elle en vain alors qu'il la torturait toujours avec sa langue mais dans une zone plus que délicate pour elle. Il la sentit se contracter complètement alors qu'il venait d'atteindre un point très sensible. Elle finit par se détendre lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle mais lui, ne se lassa de l'admirer. La ceinture retenait toujours négligemment son yukata à la taille même s'il avait glissé de ses épaules et Sesshomaru avait découvert l'intégralité de ses jambes. Son corps tremblait légèrement et elle ne semblait plus vouloir bouger…pour le peu on aurait vraiment dit que l'on avait abusé d'elle.

Kisaki retrouva une respiration à peu près normale et tourna la tête vers celui qui l'observait. Lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux dorés, elle crût y lire une forme d'amusement à l'intérieur. Elle se sentit soudainement très gênée et se cacha le visage avec ses bras.

« Ne me regardez pas de cette façon ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » répliqua t-il en la forçant à baisser ses bras.

« Parce que…parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui me retrouve sous… »

« Sous quoi ? » insista t-il alors qu'elle le laissait découvrir son visage défait.

« …sous votre emprise… » déclara t-elle en levant de timides yeux vers lui. A cette vue, Sesshomaru ne parvint pas à se maîtriser et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Un baiser tellement ardent que Kisaki avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre. Elle rompit le contact car elle ne parvenait plus à respirer. Sesshomaru vint poser son front sur le sien et la regarda reprendre son souffle.

« Tu penses que tu ne me fais aucun effet…je surveillerai mes paroles si j'étais toi… »

« Sesshomaru-sama… » elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et pressa son corps contre le sien. Elle voulait vraiment le provoquer pour qu'il aille jusqu'au bout…

« Kisaki… » il la serra également «…je ne peux pas, je te l'ai déjà dit… » déclara t-il à contre cœur.

« Je…je sais mais…ne partez pas…restez avec moi cette nuit ! S'il vous plaît… » demanda t-elle en sanglotant.

Sesshomaru n'aimait pas la voir pleurer et même si c'était dur pour lui, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser cette requête sachant qu'elle ne le verra pratiquement pas dans les prochains jours.

« Je n'irai nulle part cette nuit alors cesse de pleurer » lui dit-il en chassant les larmes de son visage.

« Arigato… » répondit-elle en lui souriant. Sesshomaru l'embrassa tendrement avant de ramener les draps sur eux. Kisaki s'en fichait pas mal et se colla à lui pour avoir plus chaud. Il la laissa faire et passa même un bras autour d'elle. « Je voudrais rester éternellement comme ça… » murmura t-elle à moitié endormie.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites alors…moi aussi… »

Kisaki sourit lorsqu'il prononça ces mots et s'endormie l'instant d'après. Sesshomaru lui, mit plus de temps à trouver le sommeil car il n'avait pas réussi totalement à faire disparaître son envie de la prendre et le fait qu'elle soit collée à lui n'arrangeait pas les choses. La nuit allait être courte pour lui…

…

Le lendemain, un rayon de soleil pénétra dans la chambre de Kisaki et réveilla cette dernière. Elle ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et cacha la lumière avec sa main. Elle se redressa doucement, encore à moitié endormie mais lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était entièrement nue sous le drap, elle se réveilla complètement.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Sesshomaru-sama ? » elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne le vit pas. Elle fût ensuite surprise de voir où elle se trouvait « Ou suis-je ? » hier soir, elle n'avait pas du tout fait attention autour d'elle et ne se souvenait même pas comment elle avait atterri ici. Elle se leva en entourant le drap autour de sa taille et se promena un peu dans cette incroyable espace qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Cette chambre enfin si l'on pouvait appeler ça une chambre comportait, en plus de celle-ci, deux autres pièces…Une grande salle de bain et…Kisaki hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir la dernière porte. Elle l'ouvrit brusquement et découvrit avec stupeur que la pièce en question n'était rien de plus qu'une immense penderie où se trouvait plus d'une centaine de tenues différentes avec leurs parures…

« A qui tout ceci peut-il bien appartenir ? » se demanda t-elle en regardant rapidement la multitude de kimono.

« Ils sont à toi » répondit Sesshomaru derrière elle.

Kisaki n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence et sursauta légèrement « Sesshomaru-sama ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Cette chambre t'appartient et tout ce qu'i l'intérieur également » déclara t-il normalement.

« C'est très gentil mais…je n'ai pas besoin de tous ça ! Et puis cette chambre…tout est beaucoup trop luxueux pour quelqu'un comme moi…je ne peux pas accepter »

Sesshomaru sourit intérieurement car il avait déjà prédit sa réaction mais il bloqua sur ses derniers mots « Quelqu'un comme toi ? Que veux-tu dire ? » Kisaki passa à côté de lui avec sa longue traine. Elle s'arrêta devant un grand miroir et regarda son reflet quelques instants avant de faire apparaître sa queue et ses oreilles de renarde.

« Je suis une kitsune, une divinité mais aussi une fleur de sang…tout ceci constitue ce que je suis. J'ai toujours vécue comme je l'entendais sans aucun titre ni richesse…les gens autour de moi ont toujours eu le même comportement à mon égard…Sesshomaru-sama… » elle le regarda dans le miroir « Je ne suis pas différente des autres…c'est pourquoi je ne mérite pas tout ceci… »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme bêtise ! » s'exclama le youkai.

« Quoi ? » Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, le regard presque furieux et par réflexe Kisaki recula. Elle se prit les pieds dans le drap qui la couvrait toujours et menaça de tomber mais Sesshomaru la rattrapa par la taille.

« Quand vas-tu réaliser qui tu es ? Tu es de loin d'être comme toutes les autres…comme tous ces êtres insignifiants qui rampent à tes pieds pour ton pouvoir…que tu sois une youkai et même une fleur de sang ne change en rien ce que tu es…tu es toi avant toute chose…tu es unique et tu m'appartiens ! » déclara t-il fermement sans la lâcher. « Le simple fait de te tenir à mes côtés fait de toi quelqu'un de spéciale…moi Sesshomaru, seigneur des terres de l'Ouest te le demande... » il lui déposa à nouveau un baiser sur sa main tandis que Kisaki restait sans voix devant ses mots « Accepte ces présents…tu les mérites amplement »

« Je…vous êtes sûr que… »

« Tu doutes encore…dans ce cas tu ne me laisses pas le choix… » il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa...avec tendresse au début puis avec passion. Kisaki le suivit sans difficulté en s'accrochant à son armure tandis qu'il descendait sa main sur les épaules dénudées de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Kisaki s'offrit quelques instants pour le regarder…pour admirer celui qu'elle aimait. En quelques secondes, il venait encore de dissiper ses doutes…il était vraiment son havre de paix, l'être auquel elle tenait le plus…jamais elle n'aurait cru connaître ça un jour mais elle était heureuse de le vivre.

« Alors ? »

« Je vous remercie…c'est avec joie que je les accepte » déclara t-elle en lui souriant. Il finit par la lâcher avant de céder une fois de plus à ses envies qui l'avaient torturé toute la nuit.

« J'ai autre chose à te dire…Kisaki ? »

« Oui allez y, je vous écoute… » elle s'était éloignée de lui en faisant quelques mouvements de dance tout en faisant virevolter le drap et ses cheveux autour d'elle. Elle était magnifique, légère et gracieuse…avait-elle anticipé ce qu'il allait lui demander…peut être…mais Sesshomaru n'avait pas finit sa phrase tant il était subjugué par sa beauté. « Sesshomaru-sama ? Qui y a-t-il ? Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? » elle s'était arrêtée et attendait la réponse du youkai.

« Viens… » dit-il sans la quitter des yeux et en lui tendant une main.

« Oui… » Kisaki revint vers lui et posa délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

« Veux-tu m'accompagner à la cérémonie nocturne de la lune bleue qui aura lieu dans cinq jours »

Kisaki fût étonnée de sa demande mais lui sourit à nouveau avant de répondre « Rien ne me ferai plus plaisir… »

Elle avait accepté sans la moindre réticence et sans le moindre doute…savait-elle à quoi elle s'attendait si elle se montrait avec lui en public…probablement pas mais en aucun cas il ne voulait une autre partenaire…Il tenait toujours sa main et ne se gêna pas pour la ramener une fois de plus vers lui. Il désirait encore l'embrasser, elle le savait et lui offrit ses lèvres…mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en emparer, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Kisaki devint écarlate et se cacha derrière Sesshomaru.

« Entrez ! » ordonna Sesshomaru. Une domestique avec une queue et des oreilles de chien, entra et s'inclina légèrement.

« Mon seigneur, Dame Saori m'envoie vous faire chercher. Elle désire s'entretenir avec vous »

Kisaki crût entendre Sesshomaru soupirer « J'arrive tout de suite » Il se tourna ensuite vers Kisaki « Je dois partir…il est probable que nous ne nous reverrons plus avant la cérémonie… »

« Si longtemps… » dit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête. Sesshomaru la lui releva et fixa ses yeux d'émeraude. La domestique s'éclipsa à l'extérieur afin de les laisser seuls. Elle était triste…ça se lisait sur son visage mais il n'avait pas le choix…car s'il voulait la garder auprès de lui, il allait devoir se battre pour elle et jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour il se battrait pour une femme…non jamais…et encore moins qu'il aimerait cette femme…

« Je viendrais te chercher avant que la cérémonie ne commence… » dit-il en glissant une main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

« Hai…ne soyez pas en retard… » elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse une dernière fois mais il n'en fit rien et préféra s'éloigner d'elle, une bonne fois pour toute avant de changer d'avis. Kisaki le regarda s'éloigner mais une question lui revint à l'esprit. « Sesshomaru-sama, qu'avez-vous fait de mes vêtements ? » demanda t-elle.

« J'ai pris la liberté de te les retirer définitivement…à présent tu as l'embarras du choix…Maki ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Kisaki alors que la domestique entra de nouveau dans la pièce.

« Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire même si elle résiste, vous avez ma permission » déclara t-il sans la moindre explication.

« Bien mon seigneur… » répondit la domestique répondant au nom de Maki.

« Sesshomaru-sama, de quoi parlez vous ? Mes affaires sont… »

Sesshomaru tourna la tête vers Kisaki en affichant une sorte d'expression triomphante sur son visage qu'elle ne comprit pas « Tu me remercieras plus tard » déclara t-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce. Kisaki qui ne comprenait absolument rien, voulut le rattraper mais Maki se plaça devant elle.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi vous ne… »

« Toutes mes excuses Lady Kisaki mais le Seigneur Sesshomaru a insisté pour que je m'occupe et au besoin, que nous nous occupions de vous »

« Que voulez vous dire par là ? »

« Nous allons vous habiller, vous coiffer et nous nous occuperons aussi de votre toilette »

Kisaki n'en revenait pas et recula de quelques pas. « Je vous remercie mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire…je peux le faire moi-même »

« Le seigneur nous a également dit que vous diriez ça et il nous a donné l'ordre de ne pas en tenir compte »

« Quoi ! Comment a-t-il… » Kisaki comprenait mieux pourquoi, il avait l'air si satisfait de lui. A présent, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment… « Je peux au moins me laver moi-même » tenta t-elle.

Maki tapa des mains et huit autres servantes entrèrent dans la pièce avant de venir l'entourer. « Les ordres de notre seigneur sont clairs, nous allons nous occuper de vous. Que vous le vouliez…ou non… » un sourire presque sadique se dessina sur le visage de Maki et Kisaki comprit dès lors qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper. « Attrapez là ! »

« Non ! Sesshomaru-sama ! » elles l'entraînèrent de force dans la salle de bain et s'occupèrent d'elle comme prévue. Sesshomaru, qui était resté derrière la porte, était très fier de sa manœuvre et pût à présent se retirer sans la moindre inquiétude. Il pouvait se concentrer sur ce qui l'attendait, à commencer par sa mère qui venait de le convoquer personnellement. Il se dirigea vers ses quartiers et reconnu l'odeur d'une personne qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter.

« Entre Sesshomaru » dit Saori. Il entra comme si de rien n'était et s'avança vers sa mère qui était occupée à boire un thé en compagnie d'une certaine personne. « Même pas un petit bonjour à ta chère mère ? »

« Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, j'ai autre chose à faire » déclara t-il froidement.

Saori soupira « Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison…Ruriko ? » Cette dernière se leva et salua Sesshomaru. « Tu n'as pas oublié ta cousine Ruriko, je présume ? »

« Et ?...Pourquoi est-elle ici ? »

« Dois-je te rappeler que jadis, tu as promis de la prendre pour épouse ? Ce serait l'occasion idéale pour l'officialiser, tu ne crois pas ? »

« … ! » Sesshomaru n'en revint pas. Ruriko était la personne en question qu'il n'avait pas envie de revoir et voilà que sa mère s'était permise de l'inviter sans qu'il ne le sache. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait fait ça…pour l'écarter de Kisaki. Autrefois Sesshomaru, qui n'avait que faire du mariage et encore plus de trouver une femme, avait promis de prendre sa cousine Ruriko comme épouse. Il était loin de se douter qu'il allait le regretter plus tard. Ce mariage n'avait que pour but de préserver la lignée des Inu youkais. Son père lui-même avait dû s'y résoudre en épousant sa mère mais pour lui, il était hors de question de reproduire le même schéma, quand bien même il l'avait dit. De plus, il connaissait très bien Ruriko et il ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Elle était belle certes mais elle ne se souciait principalement que d'elle et des richesses qu'elle possédait. Sesshomaru était d'ailleurs persuadé qu'elle avait accepté ce mariage uniquement pour le titre de Dame de l'Ouest. Ruriko était aussi très manipulatrice et extrêmement possessive…ce qui faisait d'elle, une femme cruelle qui prenait les autres de haut. En somme, l'exact opposé de Kisaki…

« Sesshomaru ? Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? » insista Saori « A ton âge, ton père était déjà marié et il t'avait également pour fils…le temps est venu pour que tu te préoccupes enfin de ton avenir et celui de notre clan »

Sesshomaru regarda Ruriko qui le fixait depuis tout à l'heure derrière son éventail et lui lança un regard glacial avant de reporter son attention sur Saori.

« Peu m'importe les raisons et ce que j'ai dit autrefois. Je ne la prendrai pas pour épouse et ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider »

« Tu en as du cran mon petit Sesshomaru pour oser revenir sur ta parole…je suppose que cette Kisaki y est pour quelque chose, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Saori en le regardant d'un air noir.

« Ça ne te regarde pas...quant à mes responsabilités, je les prendrai en temps voulu »

Le sourire satisfait de Ruriko avait totalement disparu de son visage et la colère commençait à s'y installer.

« Je voulais que tu annonces tes fiançailles à la cérémonie mais je vois que cette Kitsune est aussi venue à bout de ta raison d'autrefois…tu as changé… » soupira Saori.

« Je n'ai pas changé, j'ai simplement ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses…et il faudra que tu te fasses une raison…sur ce, je vous laisse… »

« Saori-sama ! » intervint Ruriko.

« Attends Sesshomaru ! » l'interpella Saori. Sesshomaru s'arrêta mais ne se tourna pas vers elles. « Je suis ta mère et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Tu sais pertinemment au fond de toi que ton avenir n'est pas avec une fleur de sang…elles sont beaucoup trop éphémères et convoitées pour réussir à survivre. Peu importe si elles apportent la prospérité…au final, tu en souffriras. Renonce à elle tant qu'il est encore temps, mon fils… »

« Ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, dis-tu… » Sesshomaru se tourna face à elles et dégagea une énergie démoniaque monstrueuse, autour de lui. Ruriko en eut tellement peur, qu'elle recula avec un visage effrayé mais Saori ne bougea pas et montra simplement son étonnement. « …ne me fait pas rire…la seule qui œuvre pour bien ici, c'est Kisaki ! En seulement quelques mois, elle m'a offert bien plus que n'importe lequel d'entre vous et tu ne fais pas exception, mère…Je te le dirai donc une dernière fois…Je me fiche complètement qu'elle soit une fleur de sang, elle restera à mes côtés et ne prend plus jamais de décision à ma place »

« Sesshomaru, ta décision me semble irrévocable…très bien, fait comme tu veux… » déclara Saori « …je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux pour cette assemblée mais je te conseille de garder tes forces…tu en auras besoin… »

« Ce conseil est inutile et je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide… » il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus.

« Saori-sama, qu'allons nous faire à présent ? » demanda Ruriko, très inquiète.

« Moi je ne peux plus rien faire mais toi, il t'est toujours possible d'agir… »

Un sourire malin se dessina sur le visage de Ruriko « Si seulement cette fleur de sang n'existait pas »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi mais si Sesshomaru l'a choisie alors…Ksss ! Il est aussi têtu que son père, incapable de raisonner correctement…et quelle méchanceté il a eu envers moi, sa propre mère… » Saori avait de petites larmes dans le coin des yeux mais même Ruriko pouvait voir qu'elle se forçait à pleurer.

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, ma Tante…Je ne laisserai aucune autre femme devenir votre belle-fille… » conclut Ruriko en quittant la pièce à son tour. Elle rattrapa Sesshomaru dans les couloirs et l'agrippa par le bras. « Vous ne voulez vraiment pas de moi ? Je vous aime pourtant… » dit-elle avec un sourire mielleux.

« Ce petit jeu ne prend pas avec moi, Ruriko. Les femmes comme toi ne m'intéressent absolument pas…à présent lâche moi. J'ai des choses plus importantes à régler. »

Ruriko, vexée, s'éloigna de lui avec un regard furieux « Comment osez-vous me comparer aux autres femmes ! Je suis votre cousine et une Inu, je vous rappelle ! En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer à vous sous prétexte que cette fleur de sang vous a fait tourner la tête ! Elle qui n'est même pas de sang noble ! Dans votre intérêt, je vous conseille d'honorer votre promesse et de me prendre pour épouse avant que… »

« Avant que quoi ? Tu oserais me menacer, moi Sesshomaru…si tu tiens à la vie, je te conseille plutôt de surveiller tes paroles ! »

« Mmf ! Il ne s'agissait pas d'une menace…je vous assure, juste d'une remarque…une remarque tout à fait innocente… »

« Alors garde tes remarques pour toi et ne t'approche pas de Kisaki »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi bon sang ! Je suis sûre que je vous connais bien mieux qu'elle ! » s'emporta Ruriko, qui ne parvenait plus à contenir son énervement « Je suis persuadée qu'elle ignore notre promesse et que le jour de l'assemblée, ce sera également celui de vos quatre cents cinquante ans ! »

« D'abord je n'ai rien promis à toi personnellement, ensuite je n'ai que faire de mon âge…il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé de m'en préoccuper. Après tu désires savoir ce que Kisaki a de plus que toi…cela se résume en un mot…tout »

« … ! » Ruriko baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer son visage, déformé par la colère. Sesshomaru passa à côté d'elle et s'arrêta à sa hauteur « Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre, Ruriko et fait toi aussi une raison » Il s'éloigna définitivement et lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus sa présence dans les environs, elle explosa littéralement de rage « Non ! Ce sera toi ou personne d'autre Sesshomaru ! Il me suffit juste de me débarrasser de cette gêneuse…Ha ! ha ! ha ! » ricana t-elle en sortant une petite fiole de son kimono…

La journée passa extrêmement vite et la fin d'après midi s'annonçait déjà lorsque Sesshomaru dût quitter son château afin de contrôler les zones aux alentours. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il reconnut plusieurs éclats de rires qui semblaient provenir des jardins. Il s'avança discrètement sans se faire remarquer pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Rin était là et semblait aller mieux pour le plus grand soulagement du youkai. Elle se tenait face à un arbre et il pouvait l'entendre compter. Sesshomaru l'avait déjà vu faire avec Jaken…il semblerait qu'elle appelle ce jeu cache-cache. La petite se retourna et commença à chercher autour d'elle…Jaken qui avait oublié de cacher son bâton se fit débusquer rapidement. Rin éclata de rire devant un Jaken mauvais joueur. Elle reprit ensuite ses recherches, certainement pour trouver Kisaki. Sesshomaru sentait sa présence mais il ne la voyait pas. Rin finit par la trouver derrière l'arbre où elle comptait un peu plus tôt. Lorsque Kisaki apparût, Sesshomaru écarquilla les yeux…

Il la trouvait déjà belle mais là il la trouvait encore plus resplendissante…Maki avait incroyablement bien œuvré en faisant ressortir sa féminité à travers un kimono rose, orné de petits papillons blancs avec une ceinture orangée à la taille. Ses cheveux étaient attachés sur le côté à l'aide d'un petit ruban rose. Elle était magnifique sous le soleil pâle de fin d'après-midi, ses yeux brillaient avec la lumière et laissaient transparaître une grande sérénité. Il aurait tant voulut s'approcher d'eux…prendre Kisaki dans ses bras et l'embrasser…mais il n'en fit rien…il serra les poings et s'en alla sans rien dire…

« Sesshomaru-sama ? »

« Que se passe t-il Onee-sama ? » demanda Rin.

« J'ai cru que… » elle s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée, là où se trouvait Sesshomaru, il y a encore quelques secondes…mais ne vit personne. Pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'il était là…son odeur flottait encore dans l'air.

« Onee-sama ? » répéta Rin en venant prés d'elle.

« Tout va bien Rin-chan, ne t'inquiète pas…On refait une partie ? Cette fois c'est Jaken qui s'y colle »

« Oui ! »

« Hein ? Non alors, je veux ma revanche ! » s'exclama Jaken.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! » Kisaki savait qu'elle devait se montrer patiente…il lui tardait déjà d'être à la cérémonie.

Sesshomaru quitta le château pour la nuit avec ses vassaux afin de s'assurer de la sécurité des lieux, avant l'arrivée des seigneurs. Néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à se sortir l'image de Kisaki de sa tête, il se devait de protéger celle qu'il aimait et s'assurer que personne ne vienne se mettre en travers de son chemin, personne…ni les seigneurs ni sa mère et surtout pas Ruriko. Quant à Naraku, il se chargera personnellement de lui en temps voulu…

…

Ainsi trois jours passèrent rapidement, pour finalement arriver à l'aube du quatrième, à savoir la veille de l'assemblée. Les seigneurs étaient déjà attendus, il était prévu d'organiser une grande réunion avant les festivités pour discuter sur plusieurs sujets. Les autres invités seront attendus le soir de la réception seulement et devront être munis d'invitations pour pouvoir entrer au château.

Sesshomaru n'avait plus croisé Ruriko depuis qu'il avait mis les choses au clair avec elle…il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou bien s'en inquiéter…peu importe, à présent l'heure était venue de se concentrer sur la situation actuelle. Les seigneurs et leurs suites arrivèrent comme prévu dès que le soleil se leva. Chacun pénétra en ces lieux avant de gagner ensuite une grande salle où se tiendrait la réunion. Les premiers arrivés prirent place et attendaient les retardataires soient en croisant les bras, soient en dévisageant son voisin. Au total, ils étaient huit…il en manquait encore deux.

Sesshomaru prit place en face de ses invités et dû subir le regard de chacun. Ce fût Takushi Hebiroshi, seigneur youkai serpent qui brisa la glace le premier.

« Je vois qu'il y a pas mal de nouvelles têtes…certains se sont enfin décidé à laisser la place à la génération suivante »

« Vous devriez en faire autant » répliqua Nakoba Ajairu, la youkai chat et Dame des terres du Nord.

« Qu'insinuez-vous ma Dame, je suis encore fort et endurant malgré mes sept-cent vingt ans »

« Pfff ! Un vieux débris oui… » marmonna un youkai assez jeune, muni d'une queue de singe.

Takushi se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil « Je ne crois pas te connaître fiston…A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Je suis Shen-Goku, le fils de Son-Goku et nouveau seigneur du royaume des singes » dit-il fièrement.

« Je vois…ainsi donc ton père a pris sa retraite…j'espère qu'il est confiant en te laissant lui succéder, le pouvoir monte vite à la tête » répondit Takushi en se moquant presque de lui.

« Quoi ? » Shen manqua de se lever pour lui en mettre une mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

« A peine arrivé et vous essayez déjà de semer le trouble entre nous. Décidemment vous n'avez pas changé avec toutes ces années, mon cher. Je vous prierai donc d'arrêter ! » lança fermement Kanoko Mizuki, une youkai poisson et également la Dame de l'eau.

« C'était une simple plaisanterie…pas la peine de s'énervé beauté »

« Gardez vos familiarité pour vous par la même occasion »

« Très bien, très bien… » son regard se posa ensuite sur un autre jeune youkai qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à un seigneur. « On peut savoir qui tu es toi ? »

Le youkai en question tourna la tête vers lui « Je suis Koga, chef de la tribu des loups et libre de voyager où bon me semble sur chaque terre, en tant que messager »

« Les loups ? Ah oui c'est vrai que l'on vous a accordé ce droit, il y a une centaine d'années de ça. Cela vous évite au moins d'être considéré comme des rôdeurs…c'est donc la première fois que vous participez à ce genre d'évènements »

« C'est exact et pour votre gouverne, sachez qu'aucun d'entre vous ici ne m'impressionne » répliqua Koga avec un sourire malin.

Takushi éclata de rire mais il croisa une fois encore le regard noir de Kanoko et il se calma bien vite « C'est beau la jeunesse… » Il visa ensuite un autre jeune youkai qui semblait être le chef des Tengus. « Toi aussi tu es un nouveau, je connais ton nom. Tu es…Kizu…Kizo… »

« Kazuma Rasujô, nouveau chef des Tengus » déclara l'intéressé au regard glacial.

« C'est ça ! Je n'étais pas très loin. Vous les corbeaux, vous êtes assez exclus dans vos montagnes. Il est rare de vous voir les quitter, si vous êtes là aujourd'hui c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison… »

« En effet… » dit Kazuma en regardant Sesshomaru. Ce dernier l'ignora purement et simplement, il était pressé que tout ceci se termine.

« Sesshomaru ? » appela d'une petite voix, une demoiselle Tanuki, assise à ses côtés. Sesshomaru ne lui répondit pas mais elle savait qu'elle avait son attention. « J'ai entendu dire que vous possédiez quelque chose d'extrêmement convoité… » dit-elle à voix basse. Sesshomaru tourna la tête vers elle avec méfiance « Ne craignez rien, je n'ai nullement l'intention de m'opposer à vous, seulement…d'autres ne penseront pas comme moi…les rumeurs vont bon train dans toute la forêt et j'avoue avoir dû mal à les contenir »

Le père de Sesshomaru et lui également ont toujours entretenu d'excellentes relations amicales avec Arina Oto, la chef des Tanukis. Elle et les siens résidents principalement sur les terres de l'Ouest en tant que bras droit des Inu. « Ce n'est plus nécessaire…j'ai l'intention de clarifier les choses et ce, dès aujourd'hui » lui répondit Sesshomaru.

« Savez vous que les Kitsunes ont commencé à bouger ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? » s'enquit Sesshomaru.

« Et bien…la rumeur dit que la fleur de sang est une kitsune et ces derniers vont certainement penser qu'ils sont en droit de la réclamer »

« C'est ridicule…elle ne vient pas… » Cette information venait d'ouvrir les yeux à Sesshomaru sur un point… « Qui viendra représenter les Kitunes aujourd'hui ? » demanda t-il.

« Au début ils n'avaient pas l'intention de venir mais dès qu'il ont su pour la fleur de sang, ils se sont vite rétracté. Apparemment il s'agirait de… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le seigneur Asuro Kitsu, maître des Terres de l'Est et des Kitsunes, venait de faire son entrée. Il croisa le regard de Sesshomaru avant d'aller s'assoir au fond de la salle à côté de Takeshi. Asuro Kitsu…en toute logique le chef des Kitsunes devait être le Kitsu-Hiro, le père de Kisaki mais ce dernier était mort…quant à ses frères, ils avaient tout simplement disparu sans laisser de trace. C'était donc l'ancien chef qui avait repris les rennes du pouvoir sur les Terres de l'Est…il était selon toute vraisemblance le grand-père de Kisaki. Cette dernière devait l'ignorer étant donné qu'elle vivait dans l'autre monde et qu'elle ne savait même pas que son père était d'ici. Un nouveau problème venait de se poser et il était de taille…Sesshomaru n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'attendre le dernier invité…qui selon lui, était le plus important.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva enfin…le dernier seigneur, le plus puissant de tous mais aussi le plus ancien même s'il n'y paraissait pas. Il ressemblait davantage à un jeune homme mature, un peu comme Sesshomaru, qu'à un vieillard. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés dans le dos et son regard n'était pas du tout sévère ou froid mais plutôt doux…semblable à une personne bienveillante. A son arrivé, tous les seigneurs se levèrent et attendirent qu'il s'asseye.

« Mes amis…en ce jour, moi, Hashmira Dentetsu-Kina seigneur dragon des Terres du Sud et membre de l'ancienne confrérie youkai, déclare notre égalité en ce lieu et que la septième assemblée de la lune bleue est désormais ouverte » Il s'assit et tous le suivirent. La réunion pouvait débuter…

…

Au même moment, une youkai aux sombres desseins frappa à la porte de Kisaki.

« Vous êtes…Ruriko, c'est ça ? » demanda Kisaki méfiante, en entrouvrant la porte.

« Oui, veuillez me pardonner mon comportement de l'autre fois… » elle s'inclina devant elle « J'étais énervée et vous vous trouviez sur mon chemin. Je n'avais pas à m'en prendre sur vous…Acceptez mes excuses… »

Kisaki était assez surprise de ce changement de comportement mais elle lui montrait des yeux tellement sincères, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser sa garde. « Ce n'est rien voyons, ça arrive à tout le monde… »

« Puis-je entrer ? J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un et j'avoue ne pas savoir vers qui me tourner… » dit Ruriko avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Bien sûr ! Entrez je vous en prie et racontez moi ce qui ne va pas… » Kisaki la fit entrer avec gentillesse et lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos pour aller lui chercher de quoi essuyer ses larmes, elle ne vit pas le visage réjouit de Ruriko et encore moins le sourire diabolique qu'elle affichait…

...

Dans le prochain chapitre : Une réunion au sommet…la fleur de sang attirera bien des convoitises mais la menace viendra d'une certaine inu-youkai, jalouse de l'attention que lui porte le seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest…la réception de la lune bleue réservera encore bien des surprises pour nos amis…

Rendez-vous dans 15 jours ! )

Encore merci pour vos commentaires (surtout Sesshina 3) et merci de continuer à me suivre !


End file.
